A Tale of Two Matchmakers
by Kerichi
Summary: Romance for three couples when Blaise and Luna use Shakespearean styled matchmaking to hook up Ginny and Draco. There's Much Ado about...something! Alternate sixth year fic with a happy ending. Is this a kissing book? [to quote the Princess Bride] Yes!
1. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Disclaimer:** Written before the HBP, this tale presents an alternate sixth year in which Dumbledore lives, Draco is more than a foil to Harry, and Blaise Zabini is a girl. (think of her as the **other **BZ. :D) I hope readers who ship Draco/Ginny will enjoy the story which includes dancing with faeries, Celtic and Norse mythology, school holidays in London and Spain, and loads of fantasy and romance!_

* * *

_

-

Chapter 1- Matchmaker, Matchmaker

-

_If I squint just so, the dust motes twirling in the sunlight look rather like faeries..._

Smiling dreamily at the thought, Luna Lovegood turned her attention back to the professor prosing on about some play called 'Much Ado about Nothing.' _I like that title_, the Ravenclaw fifth year mused. _Sounds like my friends' love lives._ She made an effort to really listen.

Muggle Studies was one of Luna's favourite classes...today. Professor Hands was explaining the vagaries of the Muggle author Shakespeare and how the man had carefully adapted stories from the works of others, adding clever dialogue and characters to make them his own. The Ravenclaws in the classroom cawed in approval.

_Well, perhaps not cawed, exactly, but it would have suited their inquisitive natures_, she thought. From her father, the editor of _The Quibbler_, Luna had inherited the tendency to embellish the truth a bit. Only sometimes, however, and only unimportant details that begged to be made more interesting- she would never actually lie about anything.

Tuning back in to the professor's lecture, Luna wrapped a long strand of dirty-blonde hair around her finger. Idly, she watched the digit slowly turn blue from lack of circulation.

Wrongly thinking that a girl who was playing with her hair could not possibly be paying attention, the professor said, "Miss Lovegood, please tell the class what you have learned so far about this play."

Blinking in a deceptively sleepy manner, she replied, "The Claudio and Hero part of the story is the 'adapted' element of the play- probably from Belleforest's translation of his _Histoires Tragiques_. That couple isn't very interesting. The other couple that Shakespeare created himself, Beatrice and Benedick, is much livelier. The play wouldn't be worth reading without the quarrelling couple...the plot revolves around them."

While Professor Hands stood speechless, Luna casually released her now purple finger from its wrapping of hair. She noticed Ginny Weasley giving her the standard _you are so weird_ look. Purposefully sending a misty look and smile in return, she was gratified when Ginny's eyes widened with alarm and she hastily turned back around in her seat.

The professor had recovered sufficiently from his surprise to rattle off the instructions for the class assignment. It appeared that they would be paired up to write an essay of their choice about whatever aspect of the play they liked most. Most of the boys partnered together right away. It wasn't a shock that several pairs chose the blundering watchmen as the subject of their essays.

Luna didn't expect anyone to voluntarily pick her as partner. She usually got stuck with whoever was left after all the other choices were made. It didn't bother her. She met loads of interesting people that way.

Thinking about the play and what kind of essay she might like to write- the oddballs she was left with always let her choose - Luna said audibly, "I wish there was some way to test the 'she outwardly loathes him, inwardly loves him and vice versa' theory."

"Why don't you partner up with me, then?" the girl sitting behind her drawled challengingly. "Great minds thinking alike and all... I know the perfect couple to test the theory on."

-

* * *

- 

Blaise Zabini had been bored out of her skull until she heard 'Loony Luna' say her fateful thoughts aloud. The lone sixth year Slytherin stuck in a class with a bunch of fifth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, she had been slumped down in her seat, snidely counting the number of times the pedantic professor said 'indeed', when the otherworldly voice had spoken those brilliant, idea inspiring words.

She wouldn't even be in the asinine class if her mother wasn't such a snob. Edina wouldn't hear of her pureblood daughter learning about 'nasty' Muggles last year when the rest of her friends took the class. 'Eddy' Zabini had been so sure that the course would never be made mandatory.

She thought sourly, _Thanks a lot Mother dearest. Fat lot you knew. Now I have to study 'nasty' Muggles without a single friend to make it bearable, because only this bloody class fits into my schedule. I'll be wasting a year learning ' much ado about nothing '...hey that sounds like Draco droning on about Harry Potter._

Blaise had been indifferently watching the Weasley girl stare at Lovegood while thinking about the self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin, when she'd heard Luna wish there was a way to test Shakespeare's theory.

The idea had burst forth, fully realised, like Venus from the waves. _See there! I already know loads of Muggle tosh, Mother, wouldn't you be shocked and dismayed?_ She curled her lip at the mental image of her mother passed out from shock.

Luna was now staring at her with those big bug eyes. Other than her eyes, the rest of the girl looked normal- medium height, fair skin and hair, normal number of fingers and toes. Those clear blue eyes, though, would unnerve her if she believed in any of that sixth sense, precognition crap.

Thankfully, years of Divination with dotty Trelawney had put her wise to the fact that most of that mumbo jumbo was pure gobshite. Raising her brows and thinking, _save it for the gullible_, Blaise waited to hear what the loony girl would say.

-

* * *

- 

_Hmm...Blaise might be the most interesting oddball partner yet. _

Taking her time before replying, Luna studied the Slytherin currently sneering at her. She'd seen the girl sitting with Malfoy's group in the Great Hall. Blaise Zabini had clear olive skin, brown hair and brown eyes. It was easy to see what started the rumours. With her short curls, tall, slim frame, striking features, and habit of never wearing jewellery or makeup, someone unobservant could easily mistake the girl for a boy. During Blaise's first year, Pansy Parkinson had.

The pug-faced girl had gone around telling everyone she was going to kiss 'that gorgeous boy Blaise' under the mistletoe before Christmas break. When Pansy cornered Blaise as promised, she got a bloody nose instead of a kiss. The humiliation was worsened by Draco Malfoy's cruel retelling of the story to all their mutual friends, who then ensured the whole school knew.

The story still made the rounds every Christmas. Malfoy had known about Pansy's mistaken idea and done nothing to correct it. That would've ruined his fun. Since then, he'd made a point of mockingly complimenting Blaise and asking Pansy if she agreed. Pansy had retaliated by spreading rumours...not about Draco who deserved it, but about Blaise, who didn't.

_I would be narky too if everyone speculated which sex I was and which sex I liked_, Luna thought sympathetically. She supposed Blaise hung out with Malfoy's group because they were her only option. That was incredibly sad.

Deciding to become the prickly girl's friend, she said, "What...and who...did you have in mind?"

The wicked smile spreading across the girl's face made Luna wonder who she could pair Blaise up with. She took a moment to contemplate the boys she knew. Neville- too scared. Justin Finch-Fletchley- believed rumours too easily. Terry Boot- a definite maybe. The Ravenclaw sixth-year was wise enough not to listen to rumours and witty enough to appreciate Zabini's snarky humour. Even better, Terry was tall.

Forcing herself to shelve the idea for a later time, Luna returned her attention to the student staring at her with a sardonic brow raised. Was the ability to raise a single brow common to every Slytherin, or just the ones she knew? Wait...Pansy couldn't do it, but then she was more like Malfoy's pet pug, wasn't she? Giving a half-smile in acknowledgement of her drifting train of thought, Luna widened her eyes to show that she was listening attentively to what the other girl was saying.

"Alright...we do a blah-blah essay on the contrasting lovers. I'll toss off a half scroll of parchment and give it to you next class for your input- that's class stuff. The real partnership will be us taking the play to a Hogwarts level. You will convince our Beatrice," Blaise said, lowering her voice conspiringly, "Ginny Weasley, and I will convince our Benedick...Draco Malfoy...that the other has the hots for them. Then we step back and see if real life imitates art."

Blaise became serious. "It won't be lying because I think its true, or it could be, with a little help from us." Intense brown eyes became searching. "Don't tell me that the thought of pulling this off...taking those two down a peg...in their best interest of course...isn't tempting."

Professor Hands was telling the students to wrap up their conversations. Class was over. Luna thought the idea was brilliant and said, "I'm in. Where can we meet and go over the plan?" She frowned. "If we have a plan. Do we have a plan?"

Blaise answered, "After dinner, under the Dragon Claw Willow, and after I read the bloody play, we will definitely have a plan."

Ignoring Ginny's, soon to be Beatrice's, odd looks, Luna said a cheery goodbye to the girl who merely smirked a farewell.

-

* * *

- 

Pretending to listen to Pansy whine about some girl who had said something to someone about her, Draco Malfoy slouched on the bench, chin in hand, gazing up at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. Lips pursed slightly in displeasure, he fervently wished that either a shooting star would descend to blast the blathering twit or someone would put him out of his misery.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Blaise Zabini stood by the Slytherin table, smiling.

"Shove over, Goyle." Draco waited for his hulking associate to push his way further down the bench and casually gestured to the now vacant spot. "Have a seat Zabini and tell me what the blazes you're talking about."

"You looked like you were asking the heavens for deliverance. Here I am."

His eyes narrowed as Draco considered the cheeky girl beside him. Something was different about Zabini tonight. Instead of asking what she thought he needed to be delivered from, he changed tact and jeered, "Gone off the androgynous look, have we?" His insolent gaze lingered on the slight amount of brown eyeliner and the hint of powder and lip gloss the girl wore. "You're looking very girly." He gave a look of icy approval.

Blaise laughed. "I've gone off wanting to torment Pansy about her little 'mistake' back in first year. It's too boring to be fun anymore." She sneered across the table at the pug-faced girl's indignant screech. "I do hope some pathetic, confused girls," she said with a derogatory glance at the now sputtering Pansy, "won't be too devastated to know I'm only interested in boys."

A smile of true amusement spread across Draco's face. "Ha! Good one." He paused to nod in smiling emphasis. "_Blaise_."

"Thanks, Draco," the girl said smilingly, ignoring Parkinson's incoherent sounds of rage to concentrate on her dinner.

After a few moments of eating in silence while impatiently listening to inane conversations, he caught his neighbour's eye and jibed, "If you're not going to help me torture Pansy anymore, Blaise, what good are you?" As expected, the girl rose immediately to the bait.

"You need me to tell you 'no'. You've got too many boot-licking, arse kissing girls clinging like leeches, Malfoy. You don't need a 'yes' woman, you need a 'no' woman."

"A 'no' woman," he repeated with amused incredulity. "No one in Slytherin says no to Draco Malfoy."

"Except the one you want to say no- no to being the flavour of the week, no to letting you copy her notes, no to laughing at a joke when its not funny...and if you don't ask nicely...no to telling you what interesting thing I heard in Moronic Muggles today."

Draco turned to straddle the bench to look this Slytherin goddess full on. He always knew Zabini was a deep one, but this was unexpected and intriguing. Too bad she didn't want to be a flavour of the week. He smiled when the irreverent girl put a hand on the bench and leaned slightly away to meet his gaze. She might have lasted a month.

He looked through thick blond lashes- girls gave him anything he wanted when he did that- and drawled, "By all means, do tell what interesting 'thing' was said." Running a finger down her cheek, he whispered seductively, "Blaise." Draco restrained the urge to smile victoriously at the slight blush on the girl's cheeks. All the ladies loved him. A glimpse of bright red hair from the corner of his eye made him scowl.

_Well, all ladies love me except one Weaselette, who wouldn't be half bad if she wasn't such a fury... I see you looking; can't resist, can you?_ Draco smiled inwardly while covertly watching Ginny glare. _Temper, temper...you'll never get a boyfriend other than that Creevey looking like that, Red._

The smug teen decided to do something to make the girl even 'happier.' He'd find out about Zabini's teaser, but he wanted to give his watcher something she could really glare about. Her disapproval was so entertaining.

Draco started tracing Blaise's full lips with a finger. Trying to decide which patented Malfoy move to try next for Ginny's viewing pleasure, he challenged with a cool smile, "Sooo...if you're going to be girly now, when are you getting rid of the baggy robes, Blaise? C'mon, let the world in on what you're hiding under there."

He gaped when she promptly slid off the bench and stood before him. Grinning, the girl opened her robes to flash what was underneath. A white tank and black jeans hugged her fit body.

Quickly closing her robes as the students around them burst into whistles and whispers, Blaise leant down to say, "I'd better go before someone tattles to Snape. I'll tell you what I heard later, but I'll leave you with a hint. It's about someone who is glaring daggers at us right this minute."

Looking over at the Gryffindor table while Blaise sauntered from the room, he saw Ginny Weasley glaring at him so furiously he was relieved that looks couldn't kill. Draco laughed his arse off at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

-

* * *

- 

_How dare that horrid Malfoy have such an infectious laugh!_ Ginevra Weasley thought angrily. She tried to continue giving her glare of death. _Stop twitching you disobedient lips, it isn't funny in the least. No one will wonder if Zabini's a girl NOW, will they? How dare she flash that arrogant git and waltz out leaving him laughing like a hyena? I thought she was the one of the few decent people in the entire Slytherin House, but obviously she's as big a shameless hussy as that cow Pansy Parkinson! _

"Did you just call Blaise Zabini a shameless hussy?" Harry Potter's green eyes were filled with laughter.

Ginny looked down the table to the smiling boy. "Did I say that aloud? Sorry. One of Mum's favourite expressions, I'm afraid."

"Are you going to call her a 'Scarlet Woman' next?" Hermione giggled beside her.

"Are you going to keep bringing that up for as long as we both shall live?" On the other side of Hermione, Ron seemed to bitterly regret that he had ever used his mum's phrase in a row with the amused girl.

"Sounds like a marriage vow, brother...something you're not telling us?" In the uproar following that comment, Ginny escaped the unwanted attention everyone had been giving her own slip. She glanced casually back to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was smirking at her!

Tossing her hair, Ginny refused to even acknowledge the disgusting prat's existence. She would not look, not even out of the corner of her eye or in the reflection of Colin's goblet. That Malfoy...stupid girls slobbering all over him constantly must have driven him spare. He really thought he was some Slytherin God of Love.

What a laugh! Lust was more like it. Malfoy's hard heart loved no one, which was a dear happiness to girls like her. Girls too smart to fall for a cold fish like him.

Even if he did look gorgeous when he smiled for real instead of giving one of his usual smirks...even if his laughter did make her want to laugh with him... Who cared? Sirius as a dog had been more attractive to her than that git. Really, she'd rather hear a dog bark than Draco...whatever...

-

* * *

- 

Over at the Ravenclaw table, Luna observed Ginny stabbing her defenceless meat with fury and then saw Draco smirking with satisfaction. Lowering mini Omnioculars, Luna smiled at them fondly. They were the best Christmas present her father had ever given her...last year.

Informing her roommates that she was off to do a bit of research, Luna left the Great Hall with the wonderful feeling that she was embarking on a marvellous adventure. Once the doors closed behind her, she looked around to see if anyone was watching. Only slightly disappointed the coast was clear, she began skipping down the corridor, merrily singing off-key, "Weasley is Our King."

-

* * *

A/N: **March 23, 2007... **Matchmakers is completely edited! Although the story was always brilliant, lol, it needed to be changed to UK spelling and polished up, not only because I started posting it on sites like Mugglenet, Fictionalley, and the Fire & Ice Archive, but because I love this story and want to present it to FF readers in the best light! Special thanks to **die Loreley, **whose review to tell me she had re-read the fic made me want to go back and edit, and new readers who provided the impetus for me to put thought into action! 


	2. Let's Get it Started

Disclaimer: The works cited below are Jo's and the Bard's, and the song Bobby Lewis', not mine.

* * *

-

Chapter 2 - Let's Get it Started

-

**Weasley can save anything, **

**He never leaves a single ring,**

**That's why Gryffindors all sing:**

**Weasley is our King**

_I never get tired of that song. _

Luna hummed the catchy tune while she walked across the grounds towards the lake. The Dragon Claw Willow was set slightly apart from the others, as if the normal trees were trying to edge away from the larger one, whose leaves ended in a tip that resembled a dragon claw.

Her father had run a story in the_ Quibbler _once about a Squib whose pets began disappearing once she put them in the back garden with the dangerous-looking tree. The girl was still undecided about how reliable the source had actually been. After all, the woman admitted to forgetting to close her back gate.

Shrugging off tiresome doubts about Daddy's journalistic integrity, Luna sang her favourite chorus again. She cautiously brushed the drooping stalks aside to reach the Slytherin already leaning against the trunk. Blaise was sitting with her legs stretched out, looking through the leafy screen at the lake beyond.

Turning her head upon hearing a cheerful voice, the girl contradicted, "You're singing it wrong...here's how it's supposed to go." Taking a breath, she sang mockingly,

**"Weasley cannot save a thing, **

**He cannot block a single ring,**

**That's why Slytherins all sing, **

**Weasley is our King!"**

Mildly surprised to hear a rich, throaty voice when she'd half-expected a soprano, Luna observed serenely, "I bet whoever wrote that song really regrets it now." Tucking her legs to the side, she gazed expectantly at her new friend.

"It was Malfoy, but he allowed another boy to take the credit. The poor bloke was popular around the common room for awhile, but transferred to Beauxbatons after Weasel got his act together." Blaise grimaced. "Couldn't take the hexes anymore."

"Oh my." Luna leaned forward. "You mean that boy who kept getting the purple pustules...?"

"Oh yeah, we really live our Sorting Hat song." The other girl's tone dripped sarcasm. "_Perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends--_only the hat doesn't tell you that with friends like these..." Blaise looked away, shrugging. Glancing back, she gave a small smile and admitted, "Ah, Draco can't help acting the prat sometimes, not after being treated like the prince of the world his whole life."

Luna found this very interesting. "You sound like his friend. I mean, as opposed to a person Malfoy lets hang round in case he wants something."

"If by friend you mean I hang round Draco because he's smart and funny even though he can be a git, although I'm not a flunky like Crabbe or a love slave like Pansy, yes, we're friends."

"What a Slytherin-like way of putting it," Luna approved. "Perhaps the rest of the Sorting song is correct too." She recited softly, " _Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends_." Tapping her chin, the girl mused, "I don't know why people view that so negatively. We'll need those qualities if we're going to get our Beatrice and Benedick together."

"Like we'll need a 'ready mind', of 'wit and learning'," Blaise said thoughtfully. "Two Houses working together to end a ' _merry war betwixt_' Sir Draco and the Lady Ginny. Sounds like a noble cause to me."

"Is it ever truly noble to use deception on others?"

"Did you read one act of _Much Ado About Nothing?_ The whole play is based on people using deception to gain their desires. We're not the bastard brother hoping to see the lovers fall into social disgrace; we're the prince helping two people who just need a little push to get together."

"Helping...don't you mean duping?" She held up her hands. "Don't get all Slytherin; I'm not saying I'm not for it." Luna explained, "I can't help debating ideas, that's why I'm a Ravenclaw. I could talk about the theme of deception as a neutral means to a benign or malignant end and give you specific examples from every act if you'd like."

-

* * *

- 

_I guess that means she read the play._

Loony Lovegood was a lot sharper than she first seemed. If it was a deliberate act, she had been sorted into the wrong house. Blaise raised her hands to mirror Luna's. "Spare me. Although, since you're so keen on the ethics of deception and all, why don't _you _write our essay on it?"

"I thought you were going to toss off three feet of parchment before the next class?"

"I would if you were the dotty girl I first thought you were, living in some dreamland. For all I knew you'd have drawn rainbows on the parchment instead of writing the essay."

The look in the pale eyes turned toward her was hard to read. Was the misty-eyed girl surprised at Blaise's original impression of her, or was that a permanent look because the orbs staring at her were a bit protuberant?

"Are you saying you don't think I'm loony anymore?"

The dry comment was worthy of a Slytherin. Snickering, she replied, "Crazy like a fox." Nodding her head in approval, Blaise added, "Ginny will never suspect a thing."

Luna's dreamy smile was extremely effective camouflage for a Machiavellian mind. "Neither will Draco if you keep him off balance. Good job in the Great Hall by the way. You know," the girl said after a contemplative pause, "if you'd let me pierce your ears and give you some earrings and red lipstick, you could be quite a distraction."

"I'll take you up on the piercing, but don't worry about the jewellery and makeup. I've got loads." She laughed shortly. "I've avoided getting girly to hack Mum off, not because I'm clueless." She made a face. "And now her dream will finally come true--bloody hell!" Blaise rubbed her ears, glaring. "What was that?"

"A Piercing Charm. Stop whining, Muggles shoot needles through their earlobes," Luna said, lowering her wand.

Blaise knew she was attempting not to laugh. "How barbaric. All right, then, maybe I'll give you my Crumple-Horned Snorkack pendant as a token of my appreciation."

"Really?"

Rolling her eyes at one of the few people on the planet who actually believed in Snorkacks, Blaise sighed. "Yes, as soon as somebody gives me one. Now let's talk about what we're going to do next."

After discussing a few details, Luna noticed, "There's a part of the second act in the play that really fits our situation."

Realising that she'd never get to go search her trunk for the jewellery box if the brainy blonde wasn't humoured, Blaise imperiously waved a hand to indicate the daft girl should recite away.

Luna quoted, **"I will...humour (Ginny) that she shall fall in love with (Draco); and (you)...will so practice on (Draco) that, in despite of his quick wit and his queasy stomach, he shall fall in love with (Ginny). If we can do this, Cupid is no longer an archer: his glory shall be ours."**

Reluctantly impressed, the normally impassive girl did something out of character- she applauded the efforts of a non-Slytherin.

-

* * *

- 

Descending the staircase beside Colin, Ginny yawned so widely she actually sprayed saliva on a girl three stairs further down. Keeping a straight face while her victim rubbed the back of her neck and looked around for the culprit was extremely difficult. It didn't help that her friend was looking at her as if she'd grown a second head.

Quickly feeling her neck, Ginny was relieved to discover that she still had only the one. The way last night had gone, anything was possible. Her mum had always told her 'never go to bed angry'. Well, Mum had a saying for everyday of the week...who knew which one would actually be true?

"Is everything alright, Ginny?"

"I didn't sleep well last night, Colin, and I don't feel like talking about it...so don't ask."

Creevey closed his lips. She patted his arm consolingly. Poor boy loved to talk... Covering her mouth to cover yet another jaw cracking yawn, the girl debated whether to go to the infirmary and get a Wake-Up Potion, or to fake illness and just sleep the day away on an infirmary bed.

Catching Colin flinching away from the threat of another juicy yawn, Ginny decided she better get a Wake-Up. Nodding her thanks for her friend's promise to save her a seat; she stumbled down the last steps to the main corridor and turned to make her way to see the mediwitch.

_Aaaggghhhhh!_ Ginny closed her eyes in a silent scream. _Why did Dad have to bring home that enchanted Muggle ray-cord play-her thingy? I keep hearing the song 'Tossin' and Turnin' All Night'!_

Oldies Muggle music, as Harry called it, was incredibly catchy and had the nasty habit of popping into one's mind at the least wanted moment. It was even worse when the song actually matched your thoughts. Then it repeated itself over and over until a formerly rational person was driven round the twist.

_That's me...formerly rational._

Tossing and turning all night--_Merlin, make that song go away--_was exactly what Ginny had done. She'd been so infuriated by the actions of Zabini and Malfoy that she'd left the Great Hall the minute she'd finished mutilating the food on her plate. Harry and the others had laughed at her disgust, thought Blaise was all right and she was overreacting.

Overreacting! Her! Ha! She'd like to see them not get upset when the Slytherin snake looked at her--no--them whilst making his move on another girl and getting that girl to take off her robes. Waiting for her-them to explode so he could laugh his arse off...which she had, and he did, and that was why she couldn't sleep last night.

_Those dreams, those awful, awful dreams!_

All bloody night, Ginny was plagued by nightmares. Whenever she would slip into a deep sleep, her traitorous brain would send horrific images causing her to bolt upright, gasping for breath until she could calm down and begin the whole process over again.

_Draco was running a finger down Blaise's cheek while smirking at Ginny...Blaise was standing with her robes open, letting Malfoy run his hands over her body while she taunted Ginny...'If you don't want him, lots of other girls do'...Ginny was pushing Zabini aside and grabbing Malfoy's hair with both hands to..._

"No!"

A first year boy squeaked in fright and ran away from the mental case who was yelling at herself.

_Great, just great, first I'm having those nightmares during the day and now I'm scaring ickle firsties..._

Practically running now, Ginny turned the corner at the infirmary and barrelled into another student. Without looking up, she tiredly mumbled 'sorry' and tried to move on. Strong fingers gripped her shoulders and a familiar silky voice drawled, "What's the hurry, Red?"

-

* * *

- 

_Weaselette really is beautiful when she's angry. Too bad I don't like her or anyone else in her family..._

Reluctantly admiring the sparks flaring in Ginny's brown eyes and the flush spreading across creamy skin dusted with freckles, Draco waited for the sputtering girl to reply, lips curved in a provoking half-smile.

_Speechless, eh...I like you more already...not that I don't have that effect on most girls in this school...just the price I pay for being so...me._

His mocking smile set the girl off. "Oh...you...just because I fell for your stupid prank first year doesn't mean I'm going to do it again so...so...don't even try!"

Brows raised in surprise at the depth of her anger, Draco scowled. "What are you talking about, Weaselette?" He knew, but he wasn't about to admit it. The boy wasn't keen on the thought of skipping down memory lane, but if she insisted...

"You know what I'm talking about, Ferret...or have you pulled your little stunt on so many first years you can't remember?"

"Funny, Weaselette, you know I haven't."

Her face was turning pink. "I know you pulled it on Harry. He told me."

"Watch your mouth. You know damn well I told Potter to meet me in the Trophy Room for a Wizard's duel."

"And we both know that's not what you told me," Ginny cut in hotly.

Draco sneered. "Well, you were a silly girl."

"You told me I was pretty...that you liked me...wanted to get to know me..." Her eyes were blazing now, and he stepped away from the scorching heat. "I waited for ages before Filch came! You set me up, and that was cruel, and I'll never forget it!"

Malfoy stared back defiantly. "I'll never forget it either, and the truth is cruel, so get over it!" Gaining control of himself, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Insolently raising a white-blond brow, he drawled, "Never got over me, did you, Red? That's why you're so angry, isn't it? Been carrying a torch for me all these years..."

"In your dreams, Malfoy. Parkinson and Zabini may think you're a god, but everyone else in this school thinks you're just a boring prat."

"Did you get that Wake-Up stuff, Draco?" Crabbe ambled up to loom behind Ginny, oblivious to the conversation he had interrupted.

"You telling her about the dreams keeping you up all night?" Goyle questioned, added his hulking presence beside his cohort.

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes, the advantages of his minions' brute strength, slavish loyalty and obedience were really not worth the sheer stupidity he was forced to endure day after bloody day. He looked over at Ginny. She was sneering. Apparently, her brief association with Tom Riddle had left her with Slytherin tendencies.

"What's all this noise out here?" Madam Pomfrey had opened the door to the infirmary. She looked extremely cross. The mediwitch dismissed Malfoy with a brusque, "You've had your potion, go on with you now."

The starchy woman turned her attention to Ginny. "Are you another one needing Wake-Up Potion because you couldn't sleep last night?"

The girl's face rivalled her hair. Her eyes widened in dismay. Draco felt a grin welling up inside and for a change did nothing to stop it from spreading across his face. Ginny's eyes grew even wider at the sight. With a whimper, she dashed into the infirmary. Smiling in arrogant male satisfaction, Malfoy jerked his head at Crabbe and Goyle, who silently fell in behind him as he sauntered toward the Great Hall.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Thanks for the great Reviews...I really do a happy dance whenever I read one...the sight may scare others but it's my Review and I'll dance if I want to! lol So help me put on my dancing shoes and Review! This chap is dedicated to Elspeth Bates, fellow writer and fab reviewer on multiple sites!


	3. Getting Girly and Green Eyed

Chapter 3 - Getting Girly and Green Eyed

-

Blaise felt like a different girl from the one who had walked the school corridors just a few days ago. Sitting behind not-so-loony Lovegood in Muggle Studies had literally changed her life. Somehow, asking Luna for assistance in bringing Ginny and Draco together as a real life Beatrice and Benedick had gained the mellow Machiavelli's aid in changing Blaise's life too.

_I'm wearing makeup. I've taken the chip off my shoulder. This weekend delighted Mum sends my new robes so I can chuck out the baggy ones from my wardrobe. I have publicly declared my interest in boys...I am officially a girl._

Smiling at her thoughts, Blaise glanced around and met the blue eyes of a boy sitting at the table directly across the aisle. He was a Ravenclaw, one of those easygoing athletic types she'd seen sitting with the Quidditch players at Luna's table. She wondered what he was staring at. Blaise quickly checked the cauldron she and Fiona Flint were tending. The Bellicose Potion looked fine, just needed a few more minutes of anti clockwise stirring, and Fiona had that covered.

She caught the boy's eyes again and widened her own in realisation. Oh gods...she was what he was staring at! What was his first name? Blaise had only heard him referred to as Mr. Boot by Professor Snape, whose dark voice always implied that he'd like to give the brown haired student the boot right out of his dungeon. Snape disparaged every student that wasn't Slytherin, however, so that didn't mean anything. Blaise sighed, desperately envying the boy's shoulder-length straight hair.

"Mr. Boot. There is no possible advantage gained by staring at your neighbour. Five points from Ravenclaw. Keep your attention on your potion and not Ms. Zabini's sudden change in appearance."

Blaise _had_ to learn his name because she could not call a boy 'boot.' She pretended not to hear the smothered laughter from the rest of the class or see a rueful smile while looking over at another table.

Draco was sneering at Pansy. In response to something she had whispered, he contemptuously announced that people who were confused about another's gender were too stupid to live.

Pansy immediately tried to placate her idol. Without thought, she gestured with a ladle full of liquid, splashing her partner Millicent's broad face with Bellicose Potion. Instantly enraged, the girl starting cursing Pansy and threatening bodily harm.

As Professor Snape stalked over to administer the antidote, Blaise glanced sideways across the aisle. The Ravenclaw smiled at her again—he had such a nice smile—and tossed a note that landed in front of her. She unfolded the note.

**I always knew you were a girl. No offence, but Snape and Malfoy are both gits. May I walk to you to the Great Hall after class? Terry**

Reading the note over her partner's shoulder, Fiona gasped, "Say yes, dummy!"

After sliding the note into her schoolbag, Blaise smiled shyly at _Terry_ and nodded her head. He grinned. Pretending to concentrate solely on bottling the potion and writing their names on the flagon for testing, she felt like a mess of nerves inside. Getting all fluttery over the thought of a boy had to be the ultimate in girly. Blaise kept her eyes off her handsome neighbour, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

-

* * *

-

Humming _Lunar Love_, her favourite Weird Sisters tune, today, Luna gazed around the Muggle Studies classroom in dreamy satisfaction. She had managed to coincidentally arrive for class at the same early time as Ginny and 'accidentally' bump into her, knocking both of their schoolbags onto the floor.

_"Oh my...let me help you...so sorry...I must have been in dreamland." Blaise's derogatory remark came in handy. _

_Ginny-Beatrice huffed in exasperation and blew a bright red strand of hair away from her face. "Its okay, Luna...No, that's not my essay...Wait a minute. You're partnered with Blaise Zabini?_

_"Yes, that's right. She's very...interesting."_

_"She's a Slytherin."_

_"Slytherins aren't all bad."_

_The matter of fact observation lit the fuse of a typical redhead temper. "She's got something going on with Malfoy, Luna. That's as bad as you can get."_

_"Is that what you think?"_

_"That's what I saw."_

_"That's not what Blaise told me…." Luna allowed her gaze to drift off to a point above the other girl's left shoulder. Idly, she wondered how long it would take the girl to break down and ask._

_"What did she tell you?"_

_Hmmm, she'd lasted to a count of 6—pretty good for an impulsive person. Ginny's not so gentle grabbing and shaking of the blonde girl's arm encouraged her to answer, "Well, because you're a friend," Ignoring the raised red eyebrow, Luna continued, "and because Blaise didn't say that it was a secret…."_

_"Spill it, Lovegood!"_

_"Ow...stop shaking me...all right...they're just friends."_

_"Just friends—after that scene in the Hall—friends," said Ginny, in a flat tone of disbelief._

_"Draco is trying to impress somebody and Blaise wants another boy to notice she's a girl. That's all they've got going on."_

_"Who?"_

_"Terry Boot, sixth year Ravenclaw." After another impatient shake, Luna lifted hooded eyes to say, "You meant Draco? You really should be more specific. Blaise doesn't know. He's very secretive. It's a Slytherin thing." Stuffing the last of the fallen books into her schoolbag, Luna said mildly, "Why all the interest?"_

_"No interest, other than keeping tabs on the worst enemy my family has at this school."_

_"Oh." Luna nodded her head, trying to project an 'I get it, I think', understanding. "In that case, if I hear anything else…."_

_"You'll let me know. Not that I personally care or anything. It's only precautionary," Ginny said defensively._

_"A shield charm of prevention is worth a stay at St. Mungo's of cure." Luna turned and drifted sedately over to her seat._

Smiling at the memory, Luna tuned back in to the class discussion. Professor Hands seemed to enjoy listening to his students stumble through Shakespeare's play. The class was now reading the second Act, and Beatrice had just used the pretence of not recognising Benedick during a dance at the masked ball to take him down a peg or two. Silently following along, a few of the phrases struck Luna as very pertinent.

_The commendation is not in his wit, but in his villainy, for he both pleases men and angers them._

Luna contemplated Ginny's profile and thought the girl was probably enjoying that part without having a clue why it related to her personally. She smiled.

Blaise had sent a note through Terry to meet after lunch by the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. Luna had been elated that Draco had repeated Ginny's 'everyone else in this school thinks you're a boring prat' several times during the meal in an amazingly Benedick-like way. After all, he wouldn't be so angry if his feelings weren't hurt, and his feelings wouldn't be hurt if he didn't care…. The plot was thickening.

"Perhaps Ms. Lovegood will tell us what part of Benedick's words to Don Pedro most indicated his true feelings."

It seemed that the teacher had noticed her preoccupation and was trying yet again to call her out on it. Luna sighed. Why were professors so keen on using eye contact as proof of attention? She could stare through the man all class and not hear a word the entire time.

Shrugging over the lack of logic, Luna dutifully read aloud what she considered pertinent, "_She speaks poniards, and every word stabs: if her breath were as terrible as her terminations, there were no living near her; she would infect to the North Star."_

Utilising her best misty expression, Luna said pensively, "Benedick is using hyperbole to distract others from his real feelings. He states how he would go to the ends of the earth, rather than spend any more time with Beatrice, to cover his hurt over her scornful opinion."

Ginny appeared to seriously reflect on Luna's opinion about the scene. The professor called on several other students for input and then moved on to another part.

After class, Blaise waited for the class to empty before saying, "Had me worried for a minute there...thought you might tip her off with your 'covering his hurt and real feelings' spiel."

Luna sighed. "It had to be done. Subtlety may work for our Benedick, but our Beatrice needs a kick in the arse to get the same effect."

_"When I know the (gentlewoman), I'll tell (her) what you say."_

"Go right ahead." Luna was unruffled. "I'll return the favour with Malfoy."

Grimacing at the thought, Blaise gathered her things, nodded her goodbye, while Luna patted the Omnioculars in her pocket, and looked forward to watching the show at dinner.

-

* * *

-

Draco ran his fingers through the pale hair Pansy and Millicent were currently mooning over before looking with studied casualness over at a specific Gryffindor. She was wrapped up in whatever Potty was saying.

_Probably telling her how he's going to win the House Cup, defeat You-Know-Who, and bring peace to all magical creatures this year._

"You're not hungry, Draco?"

"What gave you that idea, Pansy...the untouched food on my plate?" He tried to sneer, but it was a half-hearted stab. Prodding the simpletons around him wasn't worth the effort tonight. He was getting as morose as old Snape.

Draco covertly checked to see what Ginny was up to now. She was looking back at him sombrely. Maybe she regretted calling him a _boring prat_. She should. The minute Blaise showed her face, he was going to give that Weaselette _harpy_ a reason to stare if he could work up to it. Right now, even breathing felt like a chore.

Noticing the heads turning excitedly, Draco sat up straighter and started to smile in anticipation. His friend had just made her entrance, and taunting the littlest Weasel no longer felt like work. It would be his pleasure.

Blaise looked amazing. She had taken in her robes somehow, so they clung in a way that showed off her long, toned body. Her bold red lipstick really played up Latin lips. Silver hoop earrings swayed against dark curls, and the entire package was beyond girly. Blaise Zabini was hot.

Standing in honour of the goddess before him, Draco gallantly brought her hand to his lips with only the slightest of smirks. A chorus of envious sighs echoed through the Hall. Blaise winked at him and gave him a shallow curtsey in return before sliding onto her seat.

He hoped that Ginny was eating her heart out. Blaise was being a mate to go along with his plan, and he intended to make it as much fun for her as it was going to be for him. Studying her up close, Draco leant in to examine her earrings. Startled, he laughed. "Merlin, Blaise, your hoops are snakes!"

"Goblin silver, from before the last rebellion. You like?"

He rubbed his finger over the serpent earring closest to him. "Emeralds for eyes...I like." Tracing a delicate ear, he said silkily, "I like everything I see." He blew in her ear, causing her to shiver and laugh. He saw Blaise's gaze flicker to a certain table.

She smirked and turned back, lowering her face to peer teasingly up at him. "Ginny may have brown eyes, but they sure look _green_ to me."

Laughing, Draco proceeded to push the limits of public displays of affection while eating a new dinner with voracious appetite.

-

* * *

-

At the start of dinner, Ginny pretended interest in Harry's play-by-play description of the last Quidditch game while whispering to Colin out of the side of her mouth, "Is he still glaring over here?"

Colin looked sideways at the Slytherin table. "If you're referring to the Prince of Snakes, no, he's glaring at Parkinson now."

Heaving a sigh of relief, Ginny pushed her hair back and looked glumly at her friend.

As usual, he was quick to ask, "Are you all right, Ginny?"

"I'm fine. Malfoy just gives me the creeps."

Colin was unusually silent, and Ginny hoped he would remain that way. She wasn't up to explaining what was going on between Malfoy and herself. She didn't understand it, so how could she explain it?

Even Muggle Studies class was bewildering today. It brought up issues she didn't want to think about. Was she supposed to believe Draco Malfoy had actual feelings that could be hurt—that he was trying to impress her? What had he meant by he'd 'never forget it either'? Had the cold-hearted snake regretted his actions?

Ginny looked across at Draco's serious expression, feeling even more confused.

A groundswell of murmuring snagged her attention. Ginny glanced sideways to see Ron and Harry craning their necks for a better view of whoever was entering the Hall. Ron, blunt as ever, said, "Merlin, Zabini really looks like a girl now...Ouch!" He broke off to rub his sore head.

"I'm sorry. Did I accidentally hit you with _Hogwarts—A History?_" Hermione gestured to the large book with an exaggerated look of remorse.

Ron got the point and said defensively, "I was only saying Zabini looks like a girl now that she's wearing makeup and jewellery and robes that show she's actually got—OW! Keep that book away from me!"

"Too bad you have to learn everything the hard way, Ron," Harry said laughingly. The sheepish redhead was using two hands to rub his abused head. The boys went back to watching Blaise Zabini glide over to the Slytherin table. Ginny watched too. She didn't want to see what happened, but she couldn't look away.

"I wonder where she found those earrings. They look like Goblin silver."

Ginny distantly heard Hermione's observation. Draco had just stood up and kissed the girl's hand. Inwardly, she sighed along with every other silly twit in the Hall.

She had a clear view of the Slytherin couple. He was using those clever fingers to trace her earrings. Blaise jumped and laughed when he blew in her ear. Across the distance, the girl's eyes locked on her own. Ginny knew she'd be having nightmares about that knowing smirk.

_Oh Merlin...I can't watch Malfoy crawl all over her. Why are the teachers allowing this? Snape wouldn't object if the Slytherins swept off the dishes and went at it on the table, but why doesn't Dumbledore do anything?_

Ginny shook with emotion. The biggest shock of all was the casual attitude everyone around her was showing toward the disgusting display.

The boys were looking like they envied Malfoy his sophisticated assurance and polished moves. Hermione was staring wistfully, as if she wanted Ron to learn some of Draco's techniques and use them on her.

No one was outraged and affronted like she was. Were they blind? Was the Slytherin couple not stepping over the line to anyone except her?

The thought that she was the only person who wanted someone to break them up and never allow Draco and Blaise to sit near each other again was intolerable. The abrupt departure of Terry Boot from the Ravenclaw table should have made Ginny feel better. Someone else could not stand looking at the nauseating duo either.

Luna's artless words came back to her. If Blaise was trying to get Terry's attention, she had it. He looked sick with jealousy. A sudden thought slammed into Ginny. She reeled from the impact.

_Do I look sick with jealousy too?_

Ginny forced herself to stay seated until students started to depart. Counterfeiting a lame excuse about studying, she left without drawing the notice of the boy who would be starring again in her nightmares.


	4. A Kiss, A Dance

-

Chapter 4- A Kiss, A Dance

-

Luna meandered down the corridor, pondering the possible ramifications of the scene just witnessed in the Great Hall. Rounding the corner of a seldom-travelled corridor, she decided that overall, she was quite satisfied with the progression of the little play from a play she was directing. Once she reached the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, Luna scrutinized the girl seated near the statue and said, "I love your earrings."

Sniggering at the dry tone, Blaise rose to her feet and turned her head playfully. The emerald eyes of the silver serpent hoops glinted, eerily lifelike. "I wore them for Draco...knew they'd get a laugh."

"I saw him laugh, among all the other things he was doing."

Her noncommittal tone fazed the taller girl not a bit. "Oh my gods, I thought I was going to fall off the bench when he started playing around. Malfoy _is _a love god. He should give lessons—every girl in school would thank him."

"More to the point, will Ginny Weasley thank him? She looked pretty upset when she rushed out."

"I've never had so much fun being so bad and yeah, I saw our Beatrice looking green. Don't worry, it was good for her."

"Was it good for Terry Boot? He bolted from the Hall not long after you and Draco started getting into your little act." Luna's lips twitched at the dramatic reaction she received for the mild remark.

"Oh my _gods_...I totally forgot about what Terry would think!" Blaise grabbed her brown curls and gave an inarticulate shriek of frustration. Shoulders slumping, the girl scrunched her face in dejection. "Now he'll never ask me out, and the first Hogsmeade weekend is only a week away!"

Unable to stop herself, Luna giggled. Reassuring her pouting friend, she said firmly, "Stop worrying. Terry looked like he wanted to pull you away from Malfoy and drag you off to his cave when he left. Primal reactions are very encouraging." Seeing the instant brightening effect of that observation, she pressed her lips together to retain much needed composure.

Blaise's shoulders slumped again. "I couldn't go to Hogsmeade even if Terry did ask me. Draco wants me to go with him to help torment Ginny some more."

Resignedly raising both brows since she could not raise a sardonic single one, Luna sighed. "Obviously, tonight's drama has affected your intellect. You don't have to spend all day with Malfoy. You only need a few hours. If Terry asks, tell him you'll meet him for lunch at the Three Broomsticks...no...the _Bludger_...it's a small restaurant decorated in Quidditch memorabilia."

Unperturbed by the unusual sight of a Slytherin dancing about joyfully, Luna wondered aloud how best to arrange an eavesdropping scene like the one in _Much Ado About Nothing_. "We can hardly stop in front of Draco in a corridor and say **Most wonderful that (Ginny) should so dote on (Draco), whom she hath in all outward behaviours seemed ever to abhor.**"

Blaise got into the Shakespearean mood and quoted drolly, **"Is't possible? Sits the wind in that corner?"**

Luna nodded, returning, **"By my troth, my (friend), I cannot tell what to think of it but that she loves him with an enraged affection: it is past the infinite of thought."**

At the phrase 'enraged affection', Luna watched her new friend dissolve into laughter and thought Shakespeare really had a way with words.

They talked over plan possibilities, deciding to work out a few details out prior to any attempt at execution. Before they parted, Blaise took something out of her pocket and pressed it into the other girl's hand. Shrugging, she said brusquely before heading toward Slytherin House, "Here. I didn't have any Snorkacks, so I transfigured these into something I thought you'd like...no big deal."

Luna opened her hand to contemplate the earrings resting on her palm. Two small silver radishes dangled from hooks. Smiling, Luna took off her jewellery fashioned from the real thing and rambled back to her own common room, tucking long hair behind her ears so everyone could admire the radishes swinging.

-

* * *

-

_You just spent the weekend trying on new robes and chucking out every non-girly item in your wardrobe. You look good. Stop worrying!_

Blaise stood outside the dungeon classroom, contemplating skiving off to the nurse and complaining of cramps. Her stomach _was_ bothering her. Butterflies were manically performing loop-de-loops over the thought of sitting across from Terry for double Potions.

Hogwarts' infamously whimsical and erratic schedule meant loads of randomly doubled classes in order to promote house unity, equalise class time, or some other rot.

_Why does this have to be the Monday before Hogsmeade weekend? Snape will revoke my permission if I miss one of his classes._

"I don't blame you for staring off thinking of me, Blaise, but _please_...move on now," a coolly amused voice drawled behind her.

Shaking her head, the exasperated girl entered the classroom. Without looking back, she held up a two-fingered salute to the insolent boy. He gave a huff of laughter. Reluctantly amused, Blaise turned slightly toward Draco and stuck her tongue out.

He said suggestively, "Stop giving me ideas. Don't want me to get all hot and bothered and melt a cauldron like Longbottom, do you?"

"Kindly refrain from melting a cauldron, Mr. Malfoy, no matter how _hot and bothered_ you get."

The satirical voice of Professor Snape echoed from the doorway behind them. Blaise smiled sheepishly at Draco and kept smiling...straight into the deep blue eyes of Terry Boot. He wasn't smiling. He was searching her face, looking for something. Thanking her parents for olive skin that barely showed a blush, she smiled tentatively. Terry's face softened. Moving past his table, she felt something slide into her pocket. Waiting until everyone was busy assembling ingredients for the day's potion, Blaise unfolded the note.

**I need to talk to you. Meet me after class under the Dragon Claw Willow. Terry**

"Say yes, dummy!"

Fiona was grinning like a pixie beside her, the rule of private correspondence being private more of a guideline, really, in Ms. Nosy Parker's opinion. Crossing her eyes at her cheeky friend, Blaise shot back, "We're making the Draught of Incapacitation, not taking it." Peeping at Terry, she was glad to see him peeking back at her. He raised a brow in question, and she nodded in answer. He gave a slight smile in return before concentrating on his potion.

Blaise noticed Professor Snape strolling around checking student progress and hurriedly returned her attention to her work as well. The last thing she wanted was a detention over the weekend!

At the end of class, Blaise was first in line to place her test flagon on Professor Snape's desk. The saturnine face relaxed slightly. Lifting a brow, Snape observed, "Eager to be off are we, Ms. Zabini?"

She smiled apologetically at her Head of House. Snape was never going to win a popularity contest, but he was a good teacher, always pushing his students to do their best. She enjoyed his biting wit—unless directed at her. Draco's banter in the Great Hall had always reminded her of Snape, cruel but dead on. She knew Gryffindors couldn't stand the professor, but he had always been fair to her...and she liked his voice. It was sexy.

All at once, Blaise became aware that she'd been staring and Snape's dark eyes glinted with amusement. Blaise quickly exited the class. Making her way to the lake, she fervently hoped he couldn't really perform Legilimency without a wand.

Sitting on her school robes under the willow, Blaise looked out at the lake until she heard Terry approach. She nodded to the robe spread on the ground. "Have a seat."

He sat down, taking his time studying her before glancing toward the lake. "That's the infamous outfit you showed Malfoy."

She gazed in surprise at his handsome profile. "Yeah, I wanted to show you that it wasn't the lingerie the grapevine is currently rumouring it was. How'd you know?"

His fair skin showed embarrassment much easier than hers did. Lips curving, he admitted, "I've been sitting diagonally across from you at the next table for years. Malfoy's not the only one who got flashed."

Blaise was stunned. "Years?"

"_Yeah._ It's been a Ravenclaw joke." Terry's voice deepened as he imitated, "Why isn't Boot going with anyone? Oh, that's right...he's waiting for Blaise Zabini to prove that she's a girl so he can finally make his move." Dryly, he added in his own pleasant voice, "You can imagine what they're saying now."

Some emotions even olive skin couldn't hide. Her jaw dropped.

Grinning at her speechlessness, he teased, "Getting the picture?"

"You've wanted to go out with _me_?"

"Luna was right. You are smart for a Slytherin."

Blaise bumped his arm with hers. "What did Luna say?"

He smiled. "Lovegood just happened to sit by me in the common room after the...you know…." Terry grabbed his robes, pretending to rip them open. "She started talking to herself, hoping no one misunderstood her poor friend's actions." Laughing at Blaise's indignant look, he said, "Well, it got my attention. Luna's really good at letting information _slip—_on purpose."

"She told you about our little project?"

"What project? Luna told me you were tired of the whole _is she a girl_ thing." Leaning closer, Terry bumped Blaise's arm and coaxed, "C'mon, tell me. I've confessed my embarrassing secret, so it's only fair." He held his fist over his heart and vowed, "By Rowena Ravenclaw, I solemnly swear, that even under Cruciatus Curse, I will never-" Terry put his hand down quickly to prevent being unbalanced by the sudden push.

"All right, I'll tell. Merlin, you quiet types!"

"Kettle's calling the cauldron black, hmmm?"

"Do you want to hear this?" Blaise ruined her stern look with twitching lips. She started to explain, "I had to take Muggle Studies this year…." Giving the details of how the matchmaking came about and what they'd done so far, she tried to make it plain that she wasn't truly fooling around with Malfoy...even if she was fooling around with Malfoy..._that didn't sound right_...it was for a noble cause..._best not to mention the ignoble sheer enjoyment factor._

Afterwards, Blaise attempted to read Terry's reaction.

He nodded his head as if he understood, then quickly shook it as if he didn't. He ran a hand through his long hair and asked, "Have you kissed him?"

"No!" she cried. "I don't want to kiss him. We're just friends."

Looking satisfied at Blaise's emphasis on '_him', _Terry said seriously, "Keep it that way." His eyes narrowed in playful warning. "No dodgier flirting either...or next time I _will_ jinx Malfoy and Jelly Legs will be just the beginning."

Wow. Luna was right. Primal reactions were very encouraging. Blaise said 'okay', feeling bemused as he stood and helped her to her feet. Bending down to pick up her robe, he handed it over and said as she put it back on, "You'd better wear more than that when we meet at the Bludger Saturday. It's pretty chilly for October."

Blaise had a sudden suspicion. "Did Luna bump into you _coincidentally_ this morning? Mention this willow as a good place to talk and the Bludger a great place for lunch?" Seeing Terry's amused nod, Blaise started to think she owed her matchmaking friend more than jewellery. She'd have to find out who the blonde had _her _eye on and return the favour.

She felt her eyes widen in alarm when Terry reached a hand up to cup her cheek, tilting her face up to meet his descending lips.

He whispered, "Relax. You're acting like you've never been kissed before."

His lips were so close. She admitted simply, "I haven't."

Before he changed that statement to past tense, Terry smiled so tenderly that tears sprang to Blaise's eyes.

-

* * *

-

Lying on the most comfortable sofa in the Slytherin common room, Draco clasped his hands behind his head and sullenly refused to speak to anyone.

"Want to play Wizard Chess?"

Crabbe's query received only a sneer. Like anyone in the house could begin to give him competition. During the Sorting Ceremony, that stupid hat had asked Draco if he was sure he wanted to be Slytherin, blathering on about his _ready mind_ and some _wit and learning_ nonsense. As though he'd toss over a brilliant future as a Slytherin to be a Ravenclaw….

"How about a game of Exploding Snap?"

Closing his eyes at that hopeful question from Goyle, he thought snidely, _Let's not and pretend we did._

"Draco darling, why don't I come up to your room and make you feel better?" Pansy offered, reminding him of those hydras his Greek cousin Herc always bragged about fighting on one of his treasure hunts.

_Cut off one of her daft ideas and three more attack you when you least expect it. _

Still debating whether to fake snoring or use an Impediment Curse to escape the pernicious creature digging her claws into his arm, the put-upon boy's eyes snapped open when another voice said coolly, "Sorry Pansy, Draco's promised to escort me to the library."

Malfoy ignored Pansy's sour face, rose and tucked his rescuer's hand into the crook of his arm. As they strolled into the corridor, he raised an amused brow to ask, "Why exactly am I escorting you to the library—not that going someplace Parkinson-free isn't reason enough."

The inexplicably affectionate girl hugged his arm for a moment and said, "A little redheaded birdie in Moronic Muggles was overheard to say she'd be studying there."

_Blaise is really getting into this game, _he thought.

Draco had never had a co-conspirator who was as intelligent and amusing before. Perhaps he had been a trifle sexist...girls could be just as Slytherin as boys. As they strolled through the library, he wondered whether he was now one of those sensitive males who saw women only as genderless people. He admired Blaise's backside when she bent over to ask Loony Lovegood if she'd seen their quarry and smirked, happy the answer was negative.

On the second floor, Draco pulled Blaise close and jerked his head toward the shelves of Muggle literature. A flash of red could be seen bent over a book. Looking around, he wondered what they could do on a corridor open to the view of anyone in the library below.

His partner in payback whispered, "Are you willing to get a detention?"

"Of course...if I can't talk Snape round to letting us off…." Smiling in anticipation, he asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Dance."

At his look of disbelief, Blaise rolled her eyes. "Draco, girls are driven mad with jealousy when they see a boy they like dancing with someone else...you do know how to tango?"

He let his lip curl disdainfully. The nerve of her….

_I've had bloody dance lessons like every other Malfoy since time began. If you'd gone to the Yule Ball, Ms. Cheeky, you'd have seen me in action. I made that cow Parkinson look good, and I'll show you and Weaselette a thing or two._

A feeling of recklessness swept over him. He glanced over at Ginny and then smilingly challenged, "Go on, it's your idea."

The girl winked and said loudly, "Come _on, _Draco, I thought you said you'd dare _anything_."

How fun it was to sneer. "I don't consider a silly _tango_ around the second floor corridor a dare worth taking."

"I _Cerberus Dog Dare You_!"

Leering in a way that would make his father—rotting in Azkaban prison—proud, he said silkily, "Are you _sure_ that you can take the consequences of a _Cerberus_ Dog Dare?"

Her eyes sparkled. "I can take anything you can dish out!"

_My gods this is fun...and it is only the beginning._

Draco caught Blaise's wrist and pulled her flush against him. Masterfully, he moved their bodies into a tango embrace. With their audience in mind, he bent his head close to his partner's and gazed deeply into her eyes. Lowering his voice to the level Pansy called 'dark seduction' he commanded, "Sing something so we can dance."

-

* * *

-

Engrossed in her commentary on the plays of Shakespeare, Ginny didn't become aware of the nearby couple until she heard Blaise's raised voice daring Draco to tango with her in the corridor. She had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh at the ridiculous thought.

Malfoy would never lower himself in such a way. He was too proud to dance in the library. Disbelief grew while she listened to the pair. Surely he wouldn't... She moved back and to the side in order to watch from the shadows.

The arrogant boy pulled Blaise into a close embrace and commanded her to sing so they could dance.

Ginny's entire body heated in a flush she knew rivalled her hair. As she watched from her place of concealment, the girl unconsciously started swaying. The couple glided effortlessly in sensuous rhythm.

_Rock step, rock step turn...I've never danced with a partner who could move like he does. What is Blaise singing? _

The melody, with its smooth walking, and double time beats fit the dance in same way that Malfoy was fitting his body to Zabini's—sensual and mesmerising. He was mesmerising. Ginny told herself that she would throw her book at them...and make him stop moving in that tormenting rhythm...but not just yet. The words of the song slowly became clear. It was about a woman wanting to be held in her lover's arms like a _Spanish Guitar_.

Being held like a guitar didn't sound very romantic. Ginny thought being played throughout the night sounded a little better, if the couple wasn't Slytherin. Watching them sway together as Blaise huskily entreated that he hold her to his heart and caress her with tenderness was harder to do by the second. An unfamiliar feeling was sweeping over her.

_Bloody damn Malfoy...I will not let you...or that song make me cry. I don't want you to hold me in your arms, look my way, hold me to your heart...I don't!_

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Madam Pince's voice carried from the floor below. Ginny could hear students furiously whispering. By dinner, the Great Hall would fill with speculation about what exactly Malfoy and Zabini had been doing in the library.

Blaise looked aloof and indifferent to the indignant shrieks of the librarian. She smiled regretfully before making her way downstairs to face the music, so to speak.

The girl's partner paused at the stairs and looked back - directly toward Ginny's place in the shadows. Draco's eyes were stormy. He opened his mouth to speak but halted when Professor Snape called imperiously from below. Pressing his lips together, Draco shook his head. With a last, unfathomable look, he made his way down with the same natural elegance that had captivated her during the dance.

Ginny numbly re-shelved her book. She noted with detachment two other texts shelved out of order. She stared at them, wondering what the bloody hell was going on and what she was supposed to do about it.

-

* * *

A/N: Tony Braxton sings _Spanish Guitar, _which really is a fabulous song to tango to, and aye, me hearties, I did borrow 'more of a guideline, really' from POTC. :D 


	5. Protesting Too Much and Testing Potions

Chapter 5- Protesting Too Much and Testing Potions

-

Luna idly fingered her silver radish earrings, watching Blaise saunter down the stairs following the interrupted tango. Malfoy descended the steps soon after. Both students stood impassively while Madam Pince shrilled to Professor Snape that they should be punished severely. Their icy facades cracked slightly at the mention of losing Hogsmeade weekend privileges.

The Head of Slytherin House curled his lip at the indignant librarian and informed her, "Although inappropriate, my students were hardly indecent. Three nights detention ought to impress upon them the advisability of dancing someplace more suitable than the library."

Madam Pince didn't approve of such a light punishment but was silenced by one lift of Snape's brow. A jerk of his head had the guilty pair rushing to follow their professor away from Pince's ineffectual sputtering. Passing by Luna, Blaise gave a quick wink.

"Do you know her?"

Luna turned to the boy who had moved to stand beside her. "Blaise is in my Muggle Studies class. Why?"

"She winked at you."

"I wouldn't call it a wink. More like a nervous tic, really. Poor girl's going to be the talk of the school again," Luna said calmly, gauging his reaction.

Harry James Potter was the most intriguing boy. She felt the strangest..._pang_...every time she looked into his eyes, ever since that first meeting on the Hogwarts Express. She and Harry had unusual things in common—the ability to see Thestrals and losing their mothers. After last year's events and their conversation about the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, the pangs Luna felt had increased. She didn't even have to look in his eyes anymore to feel one. It was very interesting. She smiled slightly.

"I dunno. It looked like a wink to me," Harry disagreed with a frown.

Lips twitching, Luna tried to keep her tone artless. "Have you had so many girls wink at you? Is that why you know it was a wink instead of a tic?"

Emerald green eyes widened while pale skin flushed. "No, no, of course not...I didn't mean...not even _Cho_... So you really think it was a _tic_?" Harry's flustered speech caused one of those pangs to flare up inside Luna.

Absently rubbing the aching place on her chest, she said matter-of-factly, "Yes. The involuntary muscular kind, not the parasitical variety."

A brief burst of laughter met her dry wit. Luna speculated that a fellow Ravenclaw girl had been sorted into the wrong House. Only an idiot would give Harry Potter up. Abruptly, she became aware that he'd asked her something she hadn't heard...too busy watching his lips move, she supposed.

Harry smiled and asked again, "_Luna_? Have you seen Ginny? She and Hermione were supposed to do some girl thing together, and she hasn't shown up yet. This was the last place she was seen."

"I think she left awhile ago. Maybe Ginny had to help a professor, or you could always check your common room again," Luna misdirected, with a last wistful glance at the lips quirking at her.

"Yeah...I'll do that...thanks, Luna."

His smile became perplexed when she replied, "No, Harry, thank you."

-

* * *

-

Ginny waited until just before closing time to escape the second floor of the library. She was surprised to see a girl sitting at a table watching her descent.

"You've missed dinner. Want to go to the kitchens and get something to eat?" asked Luna, when Ginny reached her table.

"How did you know I was up there, and why did you wait for me to come down?"

Madam Pince bustled over. "Please continue this conversation outside the library, ladies." She shooed the girls out with a softly muttered, "I need a _drink_."

"I wonder how many Hogwarts staff use student misbehaviour for an excuse to imbibe alcohol," mused Luna, watching the librarian walking away.

Ginny said incredulously, "Who cares? I want you to answer me. How did you know I was up there?"

Her ferocious expression was wasted on the impervious blonde. Blithely, Luna said over her shoulder while she headed toward the kitchen, "I couldn't say another word until I've had something to eat. I'm famished."

Bitterly counting loads more than one bloody word, Ginny trailed after the girl who had started humming, _Weasley is our King. _

Inside the massive kitchen, the House-Elf Dobby rose from his chair beside a fireplace and rushed past long worktables where a few elves were still at work magically cleaning the night's dishes. "Ginny, friend to Harry Potter, has come to Dobby's kitchen! How is Dobby to be serving Miss and her friend?"

'Miss' noticed the other elves giving Dobby nasty looks over the 'Dobby's kitchen' remark and tried to smooth over the elf's unfortunate choice of words. "I don't want to disturb anyone's important work, but we missed dinner and hoped that you wouldn't mind fetching us a bite to eat."

"Cleaning is not _important_ as dinner for friends! Dobby is conjuring you dinner in no time!"

Ginny sighed. Oh well, if she heard Dobby had been tied up and locked in a cupboard by the other elves, at least she'd tried. Once he materialised the promised dinners, the girls sat down to eat. After a sizable dent had been made into the food piled high on their plates, Ginny demanded, "_So_?"

Blue eyes widened innocently and then looked down. Ginny's steely look told the other girl she wasn't buying her act. Contemplating shiny silverware, Luna admitted, "Blaise and Draco came by my table before their dance and asked me if I'd seen you."

"I knew it!" Grimly satisfied, Ginny said, "I knew when he looked at me that Malfoy was trying to drive me spare with jealousy. Ha! Like I care who he dances with...or touches...or rubs up against...or breathes into their ear..." She laughed harshly. "Crazed with jealousy, my arse! Do I look _insane_ to you?"

Incredibly protuberant eyes gave the answer. Glaring defiantly, Ginny snapped, "Well, you can just tell Zabini to inform that snake Malfoy their little plan didn't work!" Jumping up and striding angrily toward the kitchen door, she paused in the doorway to wave her arms in emphasis. "It did _not _work!"

Weirdly, Luna smiled. "_The lady doth protest too much, methinks_."

"Dobby is methinking so too," the House-Elf agreed.

Ginny slammed the door in an immature, but gratifying, way to end the ridiculous conversation.

-

* * *

-

Sullenly, Draco followed Professor Snape to the Dungeons, wondering whether he and Blaise would get the rack or the thumbscrews. _Or worse yet...Filch..._

The professor stopped at the entrance of the classroom and raised a satiric brow. Uneasily, the boy waited to hear what Snape would say. He hoped it wouldn't be a confirmation of those wandless Legilimency rumours going round the school.

With a derisive curling of his lips, the Potions Master said, "If you could be _trusted_ to remain in a room together, I would have you both scrubbing cauldrons, performing inventory, and changing the fluid in my specimen jars. However, you two seem incapable of keeping your hands to _yourselves_." Lips curving higher in malicious delight over the wide-eyed apprehension on his students' faces, he pronounced, "Therefore, Mr. Malfoy, you have the honour of assisting me starting tonight. Miss Zabini, you will go along to dungeon five and assist Professor Lorelei."

Draco shook his head, envying Blaise. Why couldn't he get to help the new professor instead of hanging round Snape's dank classroom getting nauseous from revolting specimens? They hadn't even had dinner. After detention, he probably wouldn't be able to stomach food.

Realising that his Head of House was letting them off easily, Malfoy nodded his head respectfully. He told Blaise, "See you."

Blaise said her farewell and waited for Snape to turn his back before blowing the professor an impertinent kiss. The professor turned around unexpectedly. Caught, the girl's face turned beet red. She bolted for dungeon five.

Sharing a similar male smirk, the Slytherins entered the cold classroom. A plate of sandwiches and a goblet of pumpkin juice sat waiting on a table inside. Draco gave the older man a puzzled look.

Crossly, the professor ordered, "Eat. You'll do the cauldrons tonight and deal with specimens the next two detentions. I do advise, however, that you not eat anything that you wouldn't want to see _again_ tomorrow night."

Draco ate hungrily as he watched Snape leave the dungeon to attend to matters in his office. Obviously, the professor thought it quite amusing to imagine his student losing the contents of his stomach. Taking another sandwich, the boy ate it in a quick but well-mannered fashion. He wasn't an uncouth Weasley for Merlin's sake; Malfoy's were a _proper_ Wizarding family who placed due importance on appearance and etiquette. Unlike the Weasels who bred like...weasels...and barely subsisted in what his father said was aptly called 'The Burrow.'

Draco told himself he was glad to be a Malfoy and an only child. If he'd had a brother or sister they would probably hate each other, having competed since birth for their father's capricious attention. A Death Eater of a father, who taught his son jinxes and curses instead of how to ride a broomstick.

Shrugging off morose thoughts, the boy decided contrarily to think about even more disturbing things. Like Ginny, that dance, what had he been thinking, and how the bloody hell he was going to deal with the consequences _now..._and he didn't mean detention.

To be honest, he'd had a great time dancing with Blaise. Everything had gone as planned until Pince had come, and he'd seen Ginny's face.

_Her face...her soft dreamy eyes and softer parted lips, her swaying body and fiery hair…._

Draco knew when a girl liked what she saw and wanted him to make a move on her. He just didn't know what he wanted anymore. Was he only yanking Red's chain, waiting for Ginny to throw herself at him so he could laugh in her face? Or did he want to catch her, kiss her?

He tossed aside the now tasteless food in disgust, running fingers through his hair in frustration. Cleaning out the cauldrons by hand, Draco was ironically grateful for the menial task. The drudgery was an excellent thought inhibitor.

-

* * *

-

Blaise knocked hesitantly on the door of dungeon five, knowing she had gotten the better of Draco on the detention detail. Just the thought of specimen jars gave her the shudders. She didn't even want to imagine what they smelt like.

Professor Lorelei's voice called for her to enter. Funny, both the Potions Master and the new assistant had dark, silky voices. Entering the classroom and catching sight of the professor at her desk, Blaise was glad for the woman's sake the teachers looked nothing alike. Both professors had black hair and eyes, but hers were much more attractive.

She would have thought Snape would be grateful to have someone else take on the chore of teaching the bothersome first through third years, but Blaise had heard rumours he had tried to get Lorelei sacked. The girl looked around the changed dungeon classroom, with its enchanted rectangular windows high in the walls and lack of specimens floating around. Maybe Snape was jealous, like some of the students said. Thinking of Draco and Ginny, she wondered if it might not be something else altogether.

Terry came out of the professor's storeroom with several flagons in his arms. "Here's the last of the potions." Placing the filled containers on a table, he smiled at Blaise's open-mouth stare. "I've got detention for hexing Parkinson. Having soap come bubbling out her mouth should stop her spreading nasty rumours about you for a while. What are you in for?"

"I...erm...caused a disturbance in the library."

"Really, in the library, how did you manage that?"

Blaise looked to Professor Lorelei for help.

"That's something you can find out tonight Mr. Boot-- testing the potions with Ms. Zabini." The professor explained, "It's a new addition to the third year curriculum. Verisimilitude Potion. A bit like Veritaserum, but it only takes a few days, not a whole moon cycle to brew. The only drawback is that the solution only works one question per spoonful." She laughed a little. "Ah well, that's all most mums need, isn't it?"

Smiling at their confused expressions, the woman confided, "My Aunt Nerys over at Siren Pharmaceuticals developed the potion for commercial use. It's just hit the market and already apothecaries can't keep it in stock. Flagons fly off the shelves...literally."

Shifting back into professorial mode, the unusual teacher said briskly, "Now, the potion is best taken on an empty stomach, so test and record your findings, and then I'll conjure something to eat. I have some first year History of Magic essays to look over- yes, I assist Binns too- so I'll be in my office if you need me." With a smile, the woman sailed out of the classroom, leaving the students alone and staring at each other.

Picking up a quill and parchment, Blaise asked brightly, "_So_...which one do you want to test first?"

Warm, agile fingers plucked the items from her hands. Levelly, Terry insisted, "You pick one, Blaise."

"M'kay...let's see..." She plucked the first flagon up and read, "Pickles, Dillon...who'd name their kid _Dill Pickles_?"

"Muggles...take a spoonful, and we'll see if the potion's done properly."

Unnerved, Blaise steadied her hands and gamely drank a sample. The tingly sensation in her stomach meant the potion was effective. Nodding her head, she waited apprehensively for Terry to ask a question.

"Did you get detention for doing something with Malfoy?"

"_Yes._"

They were both surprised at the immediate answer. Terry marked the parchment, picked up another potion and read, "Saunders, Jennifer." He gave another spoonful to the girl now biting her bottom lip. "What did you do with Malfoy?"

"Dance."

Sombrely, he duly noted the result and chose another flagon labelled, _Lumley, Joanna_, and indicated that the squirming girl should drink a sample. "What kind of dance?"

"Tango." Blaise closed her eyes at the raw look on Terry's face. Was that considered 'dodgier flirting?'

A scratch of quill against parchment was the only sound heard in the room. She looked at the carefully controlled face of the boy holding out the _Felton, Tom_, potion sample. "I know him...he's really nice...for a Slytherin," Blaise said too cheerfully, before downing the tingle-inspiring fluid.

"Was dancing part of your matchmaking scheme?"

_"Yes!"_

A nod accompanied a notation before Terry pressed the _French, Dawn,_ flagon into his partner's reluctant hands. This time, there was no tingle.

"Did you kiss him?"

"NO...the potion didn't work, but..." Visibly upset, she asked him stormily, "Do you think I ran straight from kissing you to compare it to Draco's or something?"

Marking the negative reaction, swiping a bottle and taking a swig straight from the source, Terry replied, "No, I'm just jealous as _bloody hell_." Looking down at the potion, he said, "Laurie, Hugh's didn't work either," and scratched the finding onto the parchment.

"Try Coltrane, Robert's," Blaise commanded, handing over a potion. The look on his face told that it was effective, so she asked, "Why are you jealous?"

"Because I love you."

Terry looked as stunned as she felt. She'd expected him to say something about not wanting anyone else to dance with her or touch her...but love? What was she supposed to say to that?

He moved around the table to pull her up against him. They fit together perfectly. Moving into his kiss was the most thrilling _Pas De Deux_ the girl had ever done. Sliding eager fingers through Terry's silky long hair, Blaise found everything she'd ever wanted in his embrace.

Passionately kissing until she felt boneless and he felt deliciously hard, the couple finally drew apart. Flushed, they prudently moved to opposite sides of the table.

Offering a flagon of 'Bucket, Hyacinth's' solution, Blaise's smile was wobbly. "I think we'd best stick to questions like favourite colours for the rest of this lot."

Terry swallowed the potion and took up the quill again. He smiled into her eyes and said, "Deep, dark, chocolate brown."

-

* * *

A/N: Had way too much fun with the names...but hey...it's a perk, and hasn't everyone known someone with the same name as a famous person? I've known two girls named Jennifer Lopez. Poor things, one even dated a guy named Ben. :D Professor Lorelei is an OFC from another fic, where Snape gets a romance, because I heart Slytherin guys, lol. I also heart readers who review and make me whistle while I work!


	6. Oh gods, a Gusher

Chapter 6- Oh gods, a Gusher

-

Blaise floated dreamily into the Great Hall. Her feet may have touched the ground, but her thoughts were languorously lifted into another realm, one where she and Terry were in each other's arms. Gliding by the Gryffindor table, her eyes met those of a freckle-faced, red-haired Gryffindor boy. Blaise, feeling at peace with the world, waggled her fingers in greeting and smiled while she passed. In her wake, she heard a cry of pain.

"Crikey, Hermione, why d'ya hit me with that ruddy book?"

"Oh, dear. Did I accidentally nudge you with _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?_ I was trying to show Harry what Gillyweed looks like in its natural state. So sorry, Ronald."

_Gryffindors might be brave, but they sure aren't subtle_, Blaise thought.

Her smile widened when she met the dazzling blue eyes of the cleverest Ravenclaw with the most talented lips in the entire school. She gave Terry a look that could have heated his hot chocolate. She slowed when she approached, using her schoolbag as a screen to run her fingers across the ends of his silky hair. He shivered. Blaise smirked. _That's how you do subtle, Ms. Granger._

Of course, subtle to a Gryffindor was anything but to a Slytherin like Draco. He watched her slide into place beside him, raising a pale brow in amusement. She grinned. How quickly they'd grown accustomed to sitting together. Too bad they never had the idea to spend their meals plotting and prodding one another before.

"Picked up a new _Boot_, Zabini?"

After eating for a few moments in silence to punish the amused wretch for his impertinence, she decided what was good for the Nag was good for the Nagina, and jibed, "How are those dishpan hands, Malfoy?"

His eyes narrowed into grey slits. "What's a dishpan?"

"Muggles use them when they have to wash dishes by hand."

Pursing chiselled lips in an adorable pout, Draco silently showed her his hands, palms up. They were red and roughened from his labour during detention.

Blaise slanted a glance over to a table where a fiery-haired girl was staring back with a Slytherin-like sneer. Ginny had heard about their detention and was gloatingly pleased about it. Miss Weasley's eyes were a bit too _brown_ this morning.

Blaise turned her attention back to the boy beside her after a sideways glance in another direction. Terry was concentrating on his breakfast. She gave Draco a meltingly sympathetic look while reaching into her robes for a vial. Placing it on the table, she took Malfoy's hands in hers. After another check assured the Ravenclaw coast was clear, she tenderly placed a kiss on each palm. Ignoring lips now twitching with warped enjoyment, Blaise uncorked the vial and poured the liquid onto his palms.

While massaging sore skin, Blaise cooed breathily, "Poor baby...how could mean old Snape endanger these talented hands?" Dropping the act, she said, "I asked Lorelei for a potion after I finished detention. It's supposed to work quickly. How do you feel now?"

Draco smiled. A real smile and not the superior smirk that usually passed for one. Girls all over the Hall sighed.

Blaise snuck a peek at the Gryffindor table. Ginny had sighed, and then promptly scowled.

Draco raised his hands. They were restored to pale perfection. In gratitude, he kissed Blaise on the cheek.

Blaise's next peep confirmed Ginny hadn't liked that. A peek in the other direction made her heart jolt. Terry was watching, and _he_ hadn't liked what he'd seen either. He was glaring and moving his lips as if preparing to utter a jinx. She groaned inwardly. How could the situation get worse?

Immediately, Blaise regretted tempting the heavens. A familiar black owl swooped down from the rafters to drop a letter in front of her. The black stationary was addressed in her mother's bold handwriting. Something about the envelope was causing her breath to catch in her throat. Edina had used one of those before, when someone got engaged.

Draco asked, "Why the look of terror, did mumsie send you a Howler?"

Biting her lip in dread, Blaise looked at Terry in anguish, and then pressed her lips together to hold back a sob of distress. "I wish it was a Howler, but it's worse--much worse--than that. It's a _Gusher_!"

The black missive unfolded and an arch, plummy voice rang out piercingly, drawing attention from every table. Students listened in hushed expectation.

**_Sweetie, darling! _I just popped back from my crystal reading, where Cissy and I ran into Patsy Parkinson, and she told us she's heard you and Draco are _quite _the item. _Well, _am I sorry I ever doubted you. I should have _known _when you wanted new clothes that there was a _reason. _I'm thrilled! **

**Of course, bloody, bollocky, selfish, two-faced, piggy _Patsy _says it won't last, but Cissy tells me she had a prophetic _dream, _darling, that you and Draco were going to get_ married_, so we're forgiving Patsy her little snit. Out with anger, in with love, and all that...**.

**You're a fabulous, wonderful girl, and I'm sure dear Draco thinks so too. All right, cheers, I'm so happy for you, darling! **

Only 'dear Draco's' firm grip on her arm kept Blaise seated during the horrid Gusher's excited recitation of her mother's message. Laughter filled the Hall while the envelope exploded into a shower of black confetti. Blaise wanted to jump to her feet and dash from the Hall to escape the ridicule pouring from every side. She couldn't make herself look to see what Terry's reaction was.

Beside her, Draco assumed an arrogant expression, loudly saying, "Merlin, Blaise, was your mother sober?" His disgust was so convincing, she could have kissed sneering lips in thankfulness.

"Sober...no chance of _that_... Edina and Narcissa only patronise that Gazer to drink her elderberry wine." Blaise thought she did a good job at copying the disdain in Malfoy's tone.

He drawled, "I suppose we'll be exchanging _vows_ if we don't watch it."

"Just remember I'm partial to emeralds if you go looking at rings, Draco _darling_."

He smirked. "Of course, you fabulous, wonderful, girl."

Grateful beyond words, she asked, "Care to walk your future wife to her first class?"

Draco sneered at the Ravenclaw table. "I don't see anyone _else_ offering."

Blaise refused to look anywhere other than the face of the only boy who had stood up for her when she needed it most. Lips trembling, she smiled her thanks, placing her hand in his as they walked toward the doors of the Hall. Following Draco's lead, she strolled casually, pretending they weren't being pointed to, that she didn't hear the gossip and laughter.

At the door, Draco paused and asked in an impudent voice that carried to the nearby tables, "So, do I get to kiss the bride?"

Blaise forced a giggle, knowing those who heard the last question would quickly tell their friends. She hoped it would hurt Terry to hear the speculation.

-

* * *

-

The Gryffindor table was abuzz with rumours about the Slytherin couple. Refusing to participate in gossip, Ginny bent her head and mechanically ate her breakfast. Beside her, Colin tilted his head to gaze concernedly. "Are you all right?"

"Sure, Colin, I'm just hungry." To prove her point, Ginny stuffed a slice of melon into her mouth and almost choked.

"Yeah...sure," he said doubtfully, pounding Ginny's back and peering into her downcast face. "So, what do you think about that scene with Zabini and Malfoy?"

"I don't think anything. I don't care what those two do. They can go pick out china patterns this weekend for all I care."

Colin looked unusually serious. "I'd have thought you of all people would recognise Slytherin sarcasm when you heard it. Malfoy was obviously trying to blow off that Gusher thing from Blaise's mother." He ruefully admitted, "It was rather well done of him."

"Well done! Implying her mother was _drunk, _walking Blaise to class because no one else offered..." Ginny's indignant speech trailed away as she scanned the Hall and found Terry Boot.

The tall boy had just grabbed another student by his robes threateningly. Letting go with a shove and an angry shake of his head, Terry snatched his gear and stormed out. His fellow Ravenclaws immediately began whispering.

"Looks like Terry wishes he'd offered to escort Blaise, too."

"What do you mean _too_?" Ginny demanded incredulously.

Colin's fair skin turned pink as he revealed, "I wanted to jump up and tell Blaise I'd walk her to class, but everyone was staring and..."

"Why would _you_ want to help a Slytherin?"

Colin's lips turned up. "Blaise has always been decent to me, never pushing me into a wall or tripping me up and mocking me for being a Potter fan like the rest of them do." He confessed, "I had a crush on her a few years back. I heard Fiona Flint talking to her about the Yule Ball once, walking behind them in the corridor to the Hall." Colin smiled sheepishly. "I blurted out that I'd go with Blaise if she wanted."

"Oh _Merlin_...you never breathed a word all this time...what happened?"

"Well, Flint told her not to 'encourage a grotty Gryffindor' but Blaise was actually nice, in a Slytherin way."

Ginny poked Colin in the ribs, hard. "Go _on_."

Smiling in reflection, he said, "Blaise looked me up and down, smiling this half smile that was really..." Stopping to clear his throat, the blushing boy continued, "Anyway, she said, 'If I _wanted_ to go to the stupid ball, and I was in the pit of despair because no Slytherin asked me to go with them, and I was able to bear the thought of being seen with someone younger, and shorter--and I could lower myself enough to consider a bloody Gryffindor--it would be _you_ Creevey.'"

Listening to the moony-eyed remembrance, Ginny had to admit the letdown was pretty nice, for a Slytherin.

_Damn. Maybe Zabini is one of the few decent people in her House. If that's true, what is she doing with Malfoy? _Ginny, struck by a thought, looked at Colin. _What if he wanted me to pretend I liked him to get another girl's attention? Would I do it? Yeah, I would. But I wouldn't flash him or let him touch me however and whenever he wanted and act like I enjoyed it so bloody much! _She thought of Draco. _What if he looked like Malfoy, though...oh gods..._

Colin was regarding her with amused bewilderment. "You had quite a conversation with yourself, shaking your head yes and no and yes again. What were you thinking about?"

Ron said, "She was probably thinking how hilarious to see Slytherins getting what they've had coming to them for _years_--couldn't happen to a nicer couple. OW!" Ron's glee was cut short by a blow to his arm by an extremely heavy bag of books wielded by a girl with flashing eyes.

"Sorry again, Ronald. Perhaps Ginny was thinking the same thing I was, that Malfoy was gallantly saving Blaise from embarrassment and how sad he's more the gentlemen than you are." Nose in the air, Hermione left the Hall.

Ron sputtered, "Gallant...Malfoy _gallant_...what is gallant anyhow?"

Rising to her feet, Ginny gave him a cool look and said crisply, before following her friend, "I'd tell you to get a dictionary, but I know you wouldn't, so I'll clue you in. Gallant means chivalrous- courteous to women. It's a quality you lack sorely, _Ronald_."

-

* * *

_-_

_The course of true love never did run smooth, _Luna mused as she entered Muggle Studies that afternoon. Blaise hadn't appeared at lunch or met her afterwards. It had been just her and Gregory the Smarmy, waiting in vain. Luna had drawn a moustache on his upper lip to relieve boredom whilst she waited. She made herself leave before she gave into the temptation to darken his eyebrows.

Luna gave Blaise a searching look when she walked past. The girl must have used some of her Siren cosmetics, because no one would be able to tell that she'd ever been the least upset...perhaps a Complexion Charm?

Blaise smiled half-heartedly in response to her concerned look and slipped a note into Luna's hand. After taking her seat, she opened the note to read,

**L, **

**Sorry I left you alone with Gregory, spent lunch holed up desperately scrambling through cosmetic kit for charms to make me look something other than total crap. I now love and hate my mother. Can we meet same time tomorrow? **

**B **

Covertly checking to ensure Beatrice-Ginevra was looking the other way, Luna curved her lips conspiratorially at the girl behind her. She was happy to get a conspiratorial smirk in return.

Turning around, she observed Hands listening in satisfaction to an unfortunate boy stammering his way through his recitation of Act III of _Much Ado About Nothing_.

The professor's gaze met hers and gleamed maliciously. "Tell us, Ms. Lovegood, which portion of the ladies' speech do you find most effective in championing their cause for turning Beatrice's affection to Benedick?"

_You horrid little man, I was staring at you the entire time. Well, at that pudding stain on your shoulder any rate._

Determinedly serene, Luna replied airily, just to see Hands' lips tighten in irritation, "Oh I suppose the part that goes..._But nature never framed a woman's heart of prouder stuff than that of Beatrice; disdain and scorn ride sparkling in her eyes, misprising what they look on, and her wit values itself so highly that to her all matter else seems weak: she cannot love nor take no shape nor project of affection, she is so self endeared." _

The Professor nodded brusquely and said, "What struck you, Ms. Zabini?"

Luna noticed Ginny turning to watch Blaise, who said trippingly enough to make the Bard proud, _"So she turns every man the wrong side out and never gives to truth and virtue that which simpleness and merit purchaseth."_

Abruptly, Ginny turned away from the girl's challenging stare. The professor, disappointed in his hope of needing to belabour a point due to student incomprehension, picked on a nervous girl who didn't know what she thought about anything except having to use the toilet. Hands excused her cheerfully and spent the rest of the class explaining what Shakespeare _really_ meant in Act III.

Afterwards, the two matchmakers stayed behind for a moment. Breaking the awkward silence, Blaise said, "_We have caught her, madam."_

Luna caught the reference and grinned before replying, _"If it proves so, then loving goes by haps: some cupids kill with arrows, some with traps." _

_-_

* * *

_- _

Scowling at his plate of bland food, chosen according to Snape's warning about the stomach churning nature of tonight's detention, Draco was thoroughly put out. He looked at the empty seat beside him and then glared evilly at the one responsible for hurting his friend and causing her to skip two meals in succession. The girly-haired boy gazed defiantly back at him. Draco curled his lip.

_Oh, so now you've developed a spine, eh?_ _Where was your backbone this morning, Boot? It wasn't you getting Blaise out of that mess, now was it? You didn't dry her tears, did you? Are you jealous I've got the bollocks you lack, coward? You'll get yours Terry-Boy, just you wait. _

'Terry-Boy' turned back to his dinner, apparently realising the impossibility of out-staring a Slytherin. Draco sneered at the craven's back before picking at his own food once more.

"Is Blaise...okay...about...this morning?"

Malfoy refused to speak to the pug-faced daughter of 'Piggy Patsy' Parkinson.

Never tiring of her exercises in futility, Pansy simpered, "Should I go and try to comfort her?"

Inexplicably, Draco's gaze locked with the velvety brown eyes of Ginny Weasley. Weaselette didn't glare, sneer or challenge his stare. Instead, she looked like she...admired him?

Enraged by the feeling of warmth that soft approbation gave, he rose and disdainfully threw his serviette onto the table. He answered Pansy's question in a carrying voice dripping cold insinuation, all the while freezing Red's melting look with one of ice. "I've already _comforted _Blaise earlier, probably why she's too _tired_ to eat. Thanks for reminding me, Pansy. It's time I go up and comfort her _again._"

Perversely satisfied by the hurt reflecting in Ginny's eyes and the sight of three Ravenclaws holding back an enraged Terry-Boy, he paused by the youth struggling to break free. Sneering tauntingly, Draco's eyes mocked the other boy's efforts to have at him. Crabbe and Goyle lumbered over, grins of expectation creasing their broad faces. Half the Ravenclaw Quiddich team forcibly dragged Boot away.

Slytherin, dark laughter caused silly girls to shiver happily. Sweeping out of the Hall, minions cracking knuckles in anticipation following behind, Draco headed toward the kitchen to find his friend something to eat.

-

* * *

A/N: Eddy and Cissy aren't Eddy and Patsy from _Absolutely Fabulous_, but there are--hopefully amusing--similarities in characterisation, and the 'Gusher' was filled with favourite bits of phrases gleaned from the show. :D 


	7. Black Knight

Chapter 7- Black Knight

-

Striding determinedly down the corridor, Draco abruptly halted his angry stride and whirled to face his cronies. They stopped a few paces behind. Eyes narrowed in thought, he pointed to Vincent and ordered, "Crabbe, you go to the kitchen and have Slinky bring Zabini a plate of food." His finger stabbed toward the other boy. "Goyle, you go to the library and get a book."

"A book?" Gregory's thick brows were drawn in confusion.

Draco sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes over the dull tools he was forced to employ. He grabbed his quill and a beefy arm. Pushing up the food stained sleeve, he wrote the name of the book directly onto Goyle's skin.

"_Saucy Tricks for Tricksy Sorts,_" Goyle read carefully. "How do I find it, then?"

"You go grab whoever's assisting Pince and make them find it for you."

White-blond brows rose in mild surprise when Draco heard Crabbe give the practical advice with a punch to Goyle's arm for emphasis. He said, "Excellent. When you're done, meet me in the common room. We've got a job to do before my detention this evening."

"Is it that Ravenclaw?"

"Are we going to make him not so pretty?"

Draco answered Goyle and Crabbe's questions with a curl of his lip. Grinning like fiends, they split up to complete their assigned tasks.

Continuing towards the Slytherin common room, Draco irritably spat out the password _echis_, wondering why Snape always had to use Greek or Latin. Wasn't plain English good enough? Viper sounded loads better than the Greek equivalent.

Last week's password had everyone sniggering so hard in the attempt to say _Polygonom erectum,_ it was a wonder anyone had been able to enter. 'Knotweed' would have been a big bloody improvement.

Once in the common room, he stood by the girls' staircase and called, "Get your arse down here Zabini!"

Blaise appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in a green tee and a pair of denims. Smiling down at him, she quickly descended the steps.

Appraising her face, he drawled, "Glad to see today's fiasco hasn't affected your looks."

"Gee, thanks," she said, before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "You're the best, Draco, and I'll jinx anybody who says differently!"

"Yeah, whatever, you'd be up against half the school I expect," he said dismissively, inwardly enjoying the sentiment.

Rude snickering from the doorway announced Vincent's arrival. Slinky followed close behind carrying a large tray. Placing it on a table, the elf accepted Blaise's thanks and Draco's curt dismissal with a sly smile.

The couple looked at each other ruefully. It was evident Slinky couldn't wait to get back to the kitchen and tell his fellow elves what he'd witnessed. Shrugging, Draco pulled his friend down onto the couch beside him and handed her a chicken leg.

Blaise looked taken aback by the quantity of food before her. "I hope this food's not just for me."

"Good job, Crabbe. I'm still starved from missing half of dinner!" exclaimed Goyle, lumbering over with a book. He handed it to Draco and dropped to the floor to join his friend in eating with bare hands.

While he leafed through the _saucy tricks_ detailed in the book, Draco was amused by Blaise's affected disinterest in his reading material. He knew she was fighting not to ask him what he was about.

A sidelong glance caused him to half smile in approval of her ladylike table manners, so different from the execrable ones exhibited by the Neanderthals on the floor. If only they weren't so bloody useful. Exhaling heavily, he concentrated on the text for just the right spell.

"Honestly, you are the most maddening boy."

"Thought I was the best, Zabini," he replied without looking up from the tome.

"You are, and one of the things you're best at is driving me spare. So tell me what you're up to or so help me..."

"What, you'll _jinx_, when you swore to defend me?"

Grabbing the book and flinging it to Goyle, Blaise jumped on Draco. Curious, he allowed her to pin him down. He regretted the impulse when the girl raised her fingers.

"No, I'll tickle you!"

The duo chortled at the sight of a helplessly laughing Malfoy. They snorted with glee when he turned the tables and tickled the girl in retaliation. After calling an unspoken truce, the pair sat up and arranged their clothing into a more dignified arrangement, snickering to see their audience pouting over the loss of entertainment.

Draco nimbly caught the book cast to him by Goyle, opened it and tapped a finger on a specific page.

Blaise read the words aloud. "_Alopecia Extremis_ is a spectacularly saucy trick to play on an inveterate liar. Whilst performing the spell, a tricksy wizard must persuade the victim to vow to keep a specific promise of his or her own free will. Afterwards, upon breaking the bespelled promise, the ensorcelled person will experience total, embarrassing hair loss." Brown eyes widened. "Are you planning to use this on...?" Swallowing hard, she looked away, unable to speak the name.

The sight made Draco even more eager to carry out his unique brand of justice. "Terry-Boy will be fine if he keeps his promise not to let you down again." His smile widened. "If he doesn't stand up for you when he should, however, all that girly hair..."

"Will go bye-bye," Crabbe said with relish.

"Can we do it now, huh, can we?" said Goyle.

Draco said, "That's up to Zabini. Mind if we teach your Ravenclaw to act like a man?"

"If he doesn't act cowardly nothing will happen?" He shook his head. Blaise nodded solemnly and kissed her defender on the cheek. "You're a wonderful White Knight."

Malfoy abruptly denied it. "I'm a Black Knight, more like, but I get the job done." Motioning to the door, he waited for his trusty squires to leave before raising Blaise's hand to his lips in smirking version of a courtly kiss. "Farewell, fair maiden. Before I go, are you sure you don't want me to slay this dragon instead?"

"Nay, Sir Knight, methinks this trick will be more than sufficient." Pink cheeked, she confessed, "I'm rather fond of the blue-eyed dragon...and all that beautiful long hair of his."

Sneering playfully at the daft girl's statement, the 'Black Knight' exited the room, beckoned his boys, and swiftly headed toward the dungeons.

At the bottom of the staircase, he signalled Crabbe at the top. The large youth would step out of a doorway to follow their prey down the stairs, distracting him from sensing the two lying in wait below.

The bend at the bottom leading to the dungeon corridor was a pool of shadows, perfect for Goyle to burst out of and surprise the craven 'dragon.' His heavily muscled arms would quickly grab the wretch and bring him to meet his fate.

Catching the gleam of Goyle's large teeth flashing in the darkness, Malfoy couldn't prevent his own wolfish grin from lightening the doorway at an angle from the happy brute. Waiting was _almost_ as much fun as the actual...

Footsteps echoed on the dungeon stairs. The prey was flushed out and headed for the hunters.

Within moments, Draco faced his captive. "_Well, well, well_, if it isn't _Terry-Boy,_" he said with malevolent satisfaction. He removed the other boy's wand and tossed it to Crabbe. Goyle had immobilised the Ravenclaw by twisting his arms behind his back. Terry fought being hauled over to Draco, twisting in a vain effort to escape.

"What're you going to do to me Malfoy? Go on, make it your worst, but it won't make me feel any sorrier than I am right now."

"How sorry is _that_, you miserable cretin." Malfoy's wand prodded the teen's chin up to meet his glacial stare.

"I know I froze over that Gusher. I'm not a Slytherin. I don't react quickly, but I am smart. I learn from my mistakes."

Girly-locks sounded sincere, but that wasn't good enough. "Talk's cheap. The boys and I need _proof_ that you're not going to bail on our friend again. So you've got a choice. I can let them work you over," he paused to let Crabbe crack his knuckles and flex his massive fingers before saying, "or you can willingly promise to never let Blaise down again." Nudging the gormless wonder a bit harder than necessary, Draco waited for an answer.

Boot flinched in pain. "I willingly promise to champion Blaise Zabini against anything and anyone--satisfied, now? What's that you're saying Malfoy?"

Waving his wand in an intricate pattern over the git's hair, Draco taunted, "I just engaged an _Alopecia Extremis_ hex. If you go back on your word..."

"Bye-Bye pretty hair, Nancy-Boy," explained Crabbe with a sneer.

"Think Zabini would like running her fingers over a bald head?" wondered Goyle, in a rare burst of nasty inspiration. He let the boy go with a warning shove.

Malfoy nodded to Crabbe, who threw the confiscated wand like a stick down the corridor toward Dungeon Five. He sneered. "Go fetch, Terry-Boy, and remember what'll happen if you act the cur again."

Draco watched the retreating figure for a moment and then turned to his companions. Slapping each broad shoulder, he gave the pair a wide smile of approval that had them puffing out their chests in pleasure. "Merlin, you two were ace. Good one, Goyle about the bald head. Go grab a couple of butterbeers from my private stock. You deserve it."

Chuckling over their hurried clomping up the stairs, Draco turned to enter Snape's classroom.

"Eager to get to those specimens, are we?"

The Potions Master's cool inquiry froze Draco in place. How much had the professor seen...heard?

"If you were, you'll have to live with disappointment. The fluids do not require replacing, so you only have to inventory my collection. Come along."

Was that a smile twisting the stoic man's thin lips? Draco could hardly believe how brilliant this night had become. He entered the dungeon humming the tune _Spanish Guitar_.

-

* * *

-

Luna climbed the stairs to the second floor of the library, wondering why Ginny needed to research the play even more. The essay was only required to be one roll of parchment in length. Surely she had enough material to write a set of scrolls by now.

At the top of the stairs, she dreamily imagined doing a tango. It had looked very romantic. She wondered what it was like to dance so close she could feel every inch of Harry's body.

_"What the blazes are you doing, Luna?"_

Apparently, she had been swaying about in a daydream. Sighing over the loss of a lovely vision, Luna pushed her hair back and looked over at the impatiently waiting redhead.

"I was just...thinking...about that dance. I wish I had that sort of nerve."

"Nerve is right. How dare they cavort around the library? They deserved more than three night's detention!"

"I would've thought a Gryffindor would admire boldness."

"It wasn't bold, it was brazen!"

Luna laughed merrily until the other girl started looking uneasy. She said, "You sound just like your mother."

Ginny was taken aback, but quickly recovered and went on the offensive. "The whole school wouldn't be talking...Zabini wouldn't have gotten that Gusher...if those two were behaving properly."

"Behaving properly, did you get that from Granger, or was that another phrase you heard from your mum?"

"Are you implying that I'm intolerant? I'll have you know I thought Malfoy was gallant for taking up for Blaise, but he changed my mind with that filthy mouth of his."

Luna's brows contracted in feigned puzzlement. "When was he filthy? I thought it kind of Draco to want to comfort a friend."

"Comfort--oh, right--we know how a Slytherin comforts his _girl_ friends."

"Do we? Did you personally see or hear anything that makes you say that, or are you boldly jumping to conclusion like we know Gryffindors do?"

Ginny's freckles stood out starkly against her white face. Her dark eyes looked haunted. Luna hoped she hadn't been too blunt. Her Beatrice might need a kick in the arse, but she didn't want it to hurt _badly_.

Uncertainly, Ginny asked, "Do you really think I misjudged him?"

It was all too easy to imagine Ginny as Beatrice, saying, _"What fire is in my ears? Can this be true? Stand I condemn'd for pride and scorn so much?"_

The image made Luna smile. "Why don't you talk to Malfoy and find out?" She leaned over the railing to trace the progress of a boy below. He stood by the stairs gazing up at the girls talking above. "Detention should be over at nine," she added casually over her shoulder, before descending and giving Harry a misty smile.

He gave her a friendly nod. "How's it going, Luna?"

Luna enjoyed the confounded expression on Harry's face when she said while brushing past him, "Getting better all the time, Harry."

-

* * *

-

_"Enter."_

How did Professor Lorelei know she was hesitating outside? Blaise wondered if the professor and the Potions Master had more in common than darkly compelling voices.

Shaking off fanciful thoughts, she entered the dungeon classroom. Lorelei was smiling enigmatically from her seat at her desk, but no one else was in the room.

"I sent Mr. Boot on an errand. He'll be right back." The woman's amused voice caused Blaise to squirm uneasily. What did the professor know? In eerie answer to her unspoken question, the woman confessed, "You seemed to be looking for your detention companion. If you'd like, there's a basket full of potions that need testing in my storeroom. You may bring it out and set the flagons on a table while you wait for his return."

Nodding her agreement, the girl headed to the storeroom. It was much brighter and airier than Snape's. _No nasty specimens wiggling about in jars either thank Merlin._

Blaise picked up the basket, noticing a strange tag tied onto the handle. It was in the shape of a black Scottie dog holding a bone which had 'second years' written upon it. Shaking her head in amusement, she brought it into the classroom and unloaded the contents onto the same worktable she had used last time.

Terry entered the chamber. "Here's the potion, professor. Madam Pomfrey says it will relieve your headache more effectively if you lie down for an hour after taking it."

"Thank you, Mr. Boot. I believe I'll go along to my quarters and return to check your progress later. Here's a dropper. It only takes a drop to test the Hair Raising solution. If your hair rises as if by static, mark the student's potion as successful. Happy testing, Mr. Boot, Ms. Zabini."

The girl kept her head down, rearranging flagons during the professor's instructions to Terry. She felt his presence before he dropped a quill and parchment onto the table. Gathering her courage, she took a deep breath and looked up.

"Did you know about Malfoy's plan for me tonight?" Terry's blue gaze was dark and searching.

"Yes."

He nodded before saying, "I promised willingly. I would have even if I'd known about the _Alopecia_ hex."

"Would you?" Her lips pressed together. She took the dropper out of his hand, dipped it into a flagon and read off, 'Rowling, Jay' before offering it to the boy watching her with an earnest expression on his face.

"Yes. I told Malfoy that I was smart enough to learn from my mistakes. I'll never let you down again, Blaise. Will you forgive me?"

Her heart turned over. Moving close enough to smooth down the fine hairs that had risen in reaction to the solution, Blaise smiled tenderly. "Of course I will." She wound her arms around his neck. "I never want anything to happen to your gorgeous hair."

Pressing fervent kisses to every inch of skin he could reach, Terry finally smiled against her mouth and teased, "It's not too girly-haired, pretty-boy for you?"

Clenching her fingers in the locks in question, Blaise narrowed her eyes and warned, "You know your hair is sexy, and you'd better not lose it, Terry-_my_-man."

"I won't, because I am your man," he vowed, tightening his embrace. Terry proceeded to demonstrate his affection so thoroughly; they barely had time to test potions before the end of detention.

-

* * *

-

_What am I doing here? Why did I listen to Loony Luna anyway? I should leave._

"Waiting for me, Red?"

Turning slowly, Ginny faced the boy lifting a brow with a look of faint inquiry. Malfoy's face, when not twisted in a sneer, was classically handsome and almost angelic in beauty. No wonder he was called a love god. His face and form was every bit the pale perfection starry-eyed girls sighed over. Fighting the urge to press her hand against her fluttering middle, Ginny said bluntly, "Yes."

"All right, if you want a chat, I'll walk you to your common room. I don't want to talk here. I've already had Snape in my business once tonight."

She walked close enough to smell a faint scent. She couldn't tell if it was soap or skin, but it was really--not what she needed to think about. Changing her mental direction, Ginny asked impulsively, "What happened?"

Malfoy slanted a look of satisfaction her way. "The boys and I helped Boot learn a lesson about standing up for a friend."

Forcing herself not to 'boldly jump to conclusions', she replied calmly, "How did you do that?"

He blinked. She smiled inwardly. Somehow, a surprised Malfoy was as amusing as he was attractive.

"Aren't you going to accuse me of every vile deed, facts unknown?"

"No."

"Fine...whatever... I got Boot to willingly promise not to let Blaise down again and put a hex on him to fix him good if he breaks it."

"Which one?"

He bent his head to look uncertainly at her. She must be breaking every preconceived idea of a redheaded Gryffindor girl. Malfoy's slight pout made his lips extremely--not what she cared to see. Breaking away from his gaze, Ginny walked faster.

He easily caught up. "_Alopecia Extremis._"

"_Saucy Tricks for Tricksy Sorts," _she said with a little smile. "I suppose if anyone knows how proud a boy can be about his hair, it's you."

Strong fingers encircled her wrist, making her halt. "What's that crack mean, Weaselette?"

"Pretending not to notice girls sighing over your platinum locks, Ferret?"

"Girls...do you sigh over my hair too?"

Trust a snake to slither out of something only to turn it around on her. Tugging free, Ginny started walking even more briskly. "In your dreams, Malfoy."

He caught up to her near the Gryffindor corridor. Moving with that fluid grace she reluctantly admired so much, Draco manoeuvred her into a corner and placed his hands against the stone on either side of her head. She turned her face away from the heated grey stare, but it was impossible to forget when his lips were so close to her ear.

Draco murmured, "Do you have the same dreams I do, Red? Ones where you and I are a lot more--friendly--and wear a lot less clothing?"

The feel of his warm lips against her heated flesh was causing the most distressful urge to consume Ginny. She was a moment away from turning and grabbing the hair that yes, damn him to Hades, she _had_ sighed over and bringing those tormenting lips to hers when an indignant command broke the spell.

"Get away from her now, Malfoy, or spend the night in the Infirmary!"

Cat-like, he sprang away with a last meaningful glance Ginny's direction.

"Are you okay?"

Ginny tried to be grateful to Hermione for her interruption. It could have been worse. _Ron_ could have seen her and Malfoy in that compromising position.

She smiled shakily at her rescuer and assured her that _yes_, she was fine and _no_, Ronald did not need to hear about this and _no_, she would not like to explain how the situation came about. It was over and that was that.

Ignoring Hermione's patent disbelief, Ginny followed her into the common room and immediately went up to bed, unsure as to whether she did, or did not, want to dream.


	8. Dancing with Faeries

-

Chapter 8- Dancing with Faeries

-

Trying to avoid gagging from the cloying scent permeating the tower room, Luna blinked misty eyes that were a by-product of her roiling stomach. Why the professor had to keep the classroom, which resembled a twee tea shop, so warm and smelly was beyond her.

Swaying slightly in an overstuffed chair, she gazed blearily at her classmates as they peered into their teacups. Luna was not a firm believer in Divination. She had observed Professor Trelawney 'see' things in a tea cup, crystal ball, palm, or astrological chart that had never come to pass too many times to count.

She frowned, thinking of times the scatterbrained woman had predicted Harry's death. Thankfully, none of the grisly predictions had come true. Although she was sceptic, however, that didn't mean she was going to announce it to the class. People still snickered over Trelawney's prediction that Hermione Granger's most passionate relationship would be with a book. Luna had no desire to be told her destined mate was a Crumple-Horned Snorkack...or that her future lover would land them on the front page of the _Quibbler_. Of course, if that lover happened to be the _boy who lived_...

Shrugging off scrummy fancies, she peered into her teacup. Luna narrowed her eyes as if she really believed her fate _could_ be decided by an arrangement of soggy leaves. The girls at her table were peering into their cups avidly. They were roommates and the closest she came to having friends. The three girls were nicknamed the 'Indies' because of their names. Mindy MacDougal, Bindy Brocklehurst and Cindy Cornfoot, blondes of various shades and hair lengths, had declared Luna an honorary 'Indy'. They called her 'Lindy' much to her outward indifference and inward satisfaction.

Cindy was shaking her pale curls excitedly. "Oh, oh, oh...I see a _circle_!" Her breathy voice snagged the attention of several boys who would be happy to make her sign of 'love' a reality.

"Merlin, a _cross_." Mindy swept back her shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair and impishly sang a few words from a Muggle song she listened to at home, about being in _Trouble._

"Botheration...bloody mermaid again." Bindy's round face under a sandy fringe was set with frustration. "That must mean something ruinous to my diet will be served at dinner."

Over their shoulders, the professor said, "Excellent work, girls. You're really focusing what little talent you possess to embrace the totality of _Tasseomancy_." She pointed. "What of you, Ms. Lovegood? My Inner Eye senses something of great import _waiting_ to be discovered at the bottom of your cup, surprising as that may seem."

Luna stretched her stiff lips into a smile. Trelawney really knew how to get in her little digs. Suddenly, the sympathy she had felt for the woman over last year's events evaporated along with any trace of mistiness. Her eyes were dry as her tone. "Well, if you really think so, professor, perhaps you should read my leaves." A sinking feeling overwhelmed the girl as soon as the words left her lips.

Magnified eyes behind oversized glasses lit up in elation. "Oh my heavens...oh how _rare_...listen up class...pay close _attention_. Ms. Lovegood has a," Trelawney drew in a breath to announce thrillingly, "_guitar_ in her cup." Smiling coyly, the dotty witch trilled, "Romance in the future for you, Ms. Lovegood...any idea who the lucky boy will be?"

Giggles, snorts, and snickers filled air reeking due to an unfortunate combination of scents. Clutching her stomach, Luna gasped, "I think I'm going to be _sick_. May I be excused?"

The professor hurried to open the trapdoor and waved the nauseous looking girl down the ladder. "Yes, yes, go on...and don't forget your essay on Tasseomancy and the Warlock Convention of 1289!"

Once she was able to gulp uncontaminated air, Luna felt much better. Debating whether to go get something from the mediwitch anyway, she heard a concerned voice say, "The Divination classroom strikes again, I see. Come along, you'll be right as rain in no time." Professor Lorelei swept past and clearly expected her to follow.

Intrigued by the new professor, she obligingly trailed along, studying the woman's profile. The professor taught first through third years History of Magic and Potions, so the girl never had the opportunity to talk with her before. Lorelei was very attractive. Sometimes, when Luna had no other romantic dramas to watch unfold around the Hall, she would observe the staff table to see if anything interesting was happening there. There had been a definite pattern of sideways glances between Lorelei and Snape.

Recently, the student had intercepted a covert exchange so heated; she had been forced to eat an enormous bowl of double chocolate chip ice cream to cool off. How remarkable meal times were these days! Reaching the professor's office, Luna was engrossed by the yellow washed walls and cushy furniture festooned with little Scottie dogs and cherries.

"Noticed my _interest _in the Muggle artist Mary Engelbreit, I see. Have a seat and I'll get a Nauseous No More Potion out of my drawer. I always have a supply on hand. Specimen jars...no need to elaborate."

Drinking a viscous fluid the exact same shade of the cherries painted on the professor's desk, Luna met Professor Lorelei's midnight gaze and said, "I feel fine now. Thanks. This may sound strange, but...have we met before?"

The other woman smiled. Luna could see why Snape was sending the professor scorching glances, but why the professor thought Snape desirable...

"No, not officially. You did seem to sense my presence on the train." A dark brow rose in question.

"Yes." On the train to Hogwarts, Luna had felt someone looking into her compartment, but there had been no one visible in the corridor. Obviously, the woman had been wearing an Invisibility Cloak. _Lucky you, getting to sit with Harry..._

Turning her thoughts firmly away from the enticing daydream of sitting by Harry, she stared in disbelief. Had the professor just asked if she'd like to join a group of students on a jaunt into the Forbidden Forest tonight?

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood. Several students serving detention will be helping me pick a unique variety of _Zalvzianskya Capensis_ tonight. I believe you are acquainted with Ms. Zabini, Mr. Boot, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Weasley. Mr. Potter kindly volunteered to help. I am awarding twenty-five house points for willing participation."

"You mean, we're going to pick faery phlox? We're going to see an actual _faery ring_? Harry too?" At the professor's nod, she blurted, "Wait...you said Ginny has detention tonight? When did she get detention?"

Gazing over to a clock in the shape of a Scottie dog, Professor Lorelei answered with an enigmatic half smile, "Oh, I'd say in another two hours and four or five minutes. I'm substituting for Professor Snape in his afternoon classes. He's indisposed."

Another two hours...did that mean Lorelei was going to give Ginny detention on purpose? How...how..._wonderful_. Luna agreed to meet the group at the side entrance nearest the forest after dinner. Smiling happily, she waved goodbye to the professor who had started grading papers. Twirling a long strand of hair as she walked toward the main corridor, a strange refrain played itself over and over in her mind.

_Matchmaking and faeries and Harry...Oh my!_

_-_

* * *

-

Flouncing into the Great Hall, Ginny refused to even glance toward the Slytherin table. She was very much afraid that if she saw a certain blond Adonis smirking, she would take her wand and...

"Are you going to sit down, Gin? You look rather mental staring off muttering that way. _Ouch!_ What'd I do now, Hermione?"

"You're an insensitive boor, Ronald. Can't you see your sister is upset?"

Ron immediately asked what was wrong and offered her a goblet of cold pumpkin juice. Ginny was amused to see him blush when Hermione nodded approvingly. Taking a sip, she complained to everyone in the vicinity, "I thought having Lorelei substitute for Snape would be the best, but..." She looked away, biting off an imprecation that would get her more detention.

"We had Professor Lorelei too, and she was...amazing..." Temper subsiding, Ginny laughed with the others at Neville's sincere words. His round face turned pink. Quickly applying the third law of thermodynamics, he transferred the heat to the boys laughing at his innocent admiration. "Harry and Ron think so too. I've heard them say how nice Lorelei is and what was that word you guys used? Oh yeah, _fit_."

"Fit!" Something Hermione looked ready to throw any moment now. Light brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is that what you said, Ronald Weasley?"

"Wasn't me, was Harry who said that, honest 'Mione! He even volunteered to help pick some daft flowers in the forest tonight 'cause she smiled at him, isn't that so, Harry?"

All eyes turned to the boy closing his eyes. He opened them and admitted, "Yeah, you blabbermouth, but I'm _earning _twenty-five house points for helping. The others are going as part of their detention."

"I'm one of them...the detention group." Ginny's bitterness drew gasps and questions.

"No!"

"What happened?"

"What'd you do?"

Ignoring the boys, Ginny answered Hermione's question, "She told me that I earned detention because I was about to add three drops of hellebore instead of two for the _Draught of Peace_, and I needed to learn to be more careful."

"Crikey! Harry did the same thing and she just smiled at him!"

"She did correct me, Ron."

"So? Why didn't she give Ginny the same treatment? Admit it, Harry, you're teacher's ickle pet."

Ginny reluctantly smiled over the awkwardness of Harry's position. He was chuffed that Lorelei liked him but embarrassed that he was earning house points while Ginny had detention. She noticed Colin looking toward the staff table. He caught her eye and smiled. "Both Snape and Lorelei's chairs are empty. Maybe detention will be called off."

"I'm never that lucky," she muttered darkly, before topping off her pity party with a peek over at the Slytherin table.

Malfoy was eating his dinner with exquisite manners. No decent boy ate that nicely. It was creepy. He smiled at something Zabini was saying. A real smile, that relaxed his face into breathtaking—he looked up and met her gaze. How did he _do_ that? Was it some Slytherin skill, always knowing when someone was staring at you, entranced by you?

Flipping her hair back in a gesture that caused the horrid boy to laugh enticingly, Ginny kept her attention on the conversation at her table and refused to look at that snake, or think about his warm lips on her skin, or daydream about the two of them, walking under a moonlit sky through the Forbidden Forest. Really, she wasn't going to spend another _second_ on that.

"Gin, I'm concerned about this habit you've developed. Talking to oneself is not a good thing."

Creevey's blue eyes were round with suppressed mirth. He looked worried not one iota. Huffily, Ginny retorted, "You'd go round the twist, too, if you had detention with Zabini and Malfoy tonight. Merlin knows what they'll get up to in the forest."

"I wish I could come along. Do you think if I went round to Lorelei's office...?" He broke off when Ginny shook her head.

"Sorry, Colin, the professor told me she only needed six students and I was the last."

Harry broke in to ask, "Who're the others, then?"

"Hello, Harry," Luna said from behind them. She smiled, fingering a silver mandrake pendant. "I just wanted to come by and tell you how much I'm looking forward to picking faery phlox tonight. Isn't it interesting how two students from three of the four houses are going? Terry Boot and I, you and Ginny, and Blaise and Draco…. I guess Hufflepuffs are so well balanced that they don't need...whatever." Waggling her fingers goodbye, Luna drifted out of the Hall.

Hermione said excitedly, "Faery phlox is a relative of night phlox, which I read grows in delicate clusters of white flowers. Folklore states that if seven supplicants encircle a faery ring in the moonlight, the faeries will allow the invisible flowers to burst into sight like a display of fireworks." Visibly controlling envy, she concluded, "The flowers keep their honey and vanilla fragrance even when picked and are useful in several potions."

"If you want, we could go watch from the Astronomy Tower, Hermione."

Ron's offer caused the girl to forget her disgruntlement. "You want to go to the Astronomy Tower, with me?"

He shrugged. "Sure. You think we'll be able to look into the forest and see that faery ring, don't you?"

Hermione nodded, even though everyone but Ron knew bloody well that it was impossible to see any such thing due to the impenetrability of the magical forest. The girl agreed to go to the Tower directly after dinner. She didn't even mention bringing homework along.

_Ron, if you can't see that you and Hermione are meant to be after this—I am owling Fred and George and declaring war, brother dear._

Finishing her dinner, Ginny rose from the table and walked toward the side entrance with Harry. She could sense...no, _see_...Malfoy and Zabini strolling behind them. Remembering Luna's mentioning of Terry's coming along on the outing, her spirits unaccountably lifted. She looked forward to seeing a real faery ring.

Ginny smilingly quoted for Harry a quote she'd read in Muggle Studies, "_I know a bank where the wild thyme blows, Where oxlips and the nodding violet grows, Quite overcanopied with the luscious woodbine."_

After admitting she couldn't remember the rest of Shakespeare's words, she listened in astonishment to a smooth drawl finish the citation.

"_With sweet musk-roses, and with eglantine: There sleeps Titania sometime of the night, Lulled in these flowers with dances and delight."_

**-**

* * *

-

What possessed him to spout Muggle drivel, Draco was sure he didn't know. Unless it was to see the admiration on Blaise's face. She hugged his arm in that effusive way of hers and complimented, "Gorgeous and a genius. You make me sad for mere mortals, you Slytherin god."

Merlin, act the Black Knight once, and ever afterwards silly wenches painted everything you did with a rosy glow. Why hadn't he thought of doing that sooner?

"Am I a mere mortal, Blaise?" Boot asked as he walked up.

_Ha! Jealous, Terry-Boy? What's the matter? Don't like hearing your girl compliment the bloke who hexed your girly-hair? Better watch your step in the forest. You might just run into something...unpleasant...out there in the dark._

Zabini, the fickle bird, hugged Draco's arm once more before taking herself off to hold Boot's hand. Weasley smirked up a storm over that before smiling at Perfect Potter, hero of the Wizarding world. Was she getting a thrill being so close to her crush of second year?

Honestly, that Potter infatuation had been a transparent rebound from her rejection by _him._ If he'd shown up that night in the trophy room, the girl would have written that miserable excuse of a Valentine poem to a different boy. With a Malfoy as inspiration, she wouldn't have been forced to use pickled toads and blackboards for her exercise in humiliation.

Determined to do the school a favour and prevent such a perversion of poetry from happening again, he sauntered up to walk beside the girl he secretly called Freckles.

Poor pickled toad-eyed Potty, he looked about as happy as Terry-Boy. Potter didn't like being ignored the moment someone better came along, but Draco was doing him a favour, really, and anyways—was it his fault girls found him irresistible?

Maybe he shouldn't gloat so openly, but he _was_ a Malfoy. Gloating was one of the things Malfoys did best. He smirked. Perhaps he'd get a chance to show little Red what the big bad Draco could do even _better_ in some secluded part of the forest.

"Have you ever seen a faery?"

Ginny's question was given a moment's consideration. "No, but my mother has. She told me 'Listen to the wind rustle...it reminds us a faery is near.'

"_Right._"

Red ignored Potty's rude comment to reply, "'If you watch all nature's things, you might just see a faery's wing.' That's what my mum always says."

"'By mortal eye unseen, they hie, from many an airy realm'...someone named Florence Harrison said that, although Daddy claims he said it _first_."

Loony Lovegood had floated up to walk by Potty. They were the perfect couple…_Loony and Potty_…hilarious! Draco unconsciously paused with Ginny to let the pair walk ahead and followed with Blaise and Terry bringing up the rear.

What a bizarre group they were. The only redeeming feature was the lack of Hufflepuffs, who would be trying to organise a sing-a-long by now. Rolling his eyes over orphan-boy's explaining he had grown up with Muggles who refused to believe in anything as frivolous as faeries, Draco glanced at the suspiciously quiet girl by his side. "Do you _really_ think we're going to see faeries?" Why that had slithered out of his mouth was another mystery to add to the growing list.

"I hope so, although Mum always told us that they hide at the sound of human feet."

Were they actually having a civil conversation, a Malfoy and a Weasley? He stopped on the side entrance steps and looked up at the darkened sky. Amazingly, it showed no sign of falling.

"Where you believe there is magic, you will find it." Professor Lorelei had a velvety dark voice that matched her long black dress and cloak.

Draco's open admiration earned him an elbow in the side from Weasley.

The woman continued, "Faeries love Glamour, pun intended. The troop we're about to visit are part of the Seelie court, which has been described as 'a host of light and benevolence riding on the night air.' They are friendly, but it is better to be safe than sorry. Legends about eating faery food and stepping into faery rings have grains of truth, I'm afraid."

Holding up a small jar, Lorelei pushed back the hair she had let down, presumably for the faeries, and cautioned, "Pass this about and carefully rub some on one another's eyelids."

"Is it faery ointment?" asked Luna. "My father ran a series on the correct ingredients and what happens to wizards who don't have it to help them see things as they really are when faeries use their Glamour."

"I hope our forest friends wouldn't treat us so unkindly, Miss Lovegood, but rest assured that this mixture of four leaf clovers and...other things...will protect you."

"As will I."

Headmaster Dumbledore joined the group, bright eyes twinkling in mischievous glee over the students' surprise. Draco almost had faery ointment placed _into_ his left eye instead onto its lid when he opened his eyes in shock.

"Close your eyes, Malfoy."

Draco glared at Ginny's imperious tone before complying. Her fingertips felt soft as butterfly wings. He immediately grimaced at the fanciful thought.

_There had better not be any frolicking with bloody faeries, because I'm not dancing with Weaselette for all the gold in Gringotts. Unless we had to…. I mean, if Dumbledore and Lorelei order us to because the faeries demand it or some tosh—no, not even then, even if I stay on detention for the entire year...unless…. _

"Your turn to do me, Malfoy."

Had she really said that? The blush highlighting every freckle assured him that she had, and now regretted handing him such an opportunity for retaliation.

Deciding to do the unexpected, Draco ignored the entendre and calmly took the jar, waiting for brown eyes to close. After a dubious stare, Ginny closed her lids. Her mouth parted slightly. His lips curved in a predatory smile as he proceeded to use nimble fingertips in a manner that was guaranteed to make a legion of butterflies take flight in little Red's unsuspecting body.

-

* * *

-

Blaise smiled dreamily, holding hands with Terry while the group walked along the edge of the forest. She noticed how the ointment's green sparkle made her boyfriend's eyes look almost teal blue and sighed happily, squeezing his hand.

Draco was sneering over her shoulder. He'd refused to let her and 'Terry-Boy' bring up the rear...didn't want Terry getting ideas about ravishing his girl in the forest. Ironically, she hadn't even thought about that possibility until her Black Knight insinuated it in that sinful drawl of his. Now Blaise was becoming obsessed with thoughts of her and Terry, alone in the woods...

"A Sickle for your thoughts."

She teased, "Mine are worth a Galleon, at least, since they involve _you_, and _me_, and…."

"In that case they're not worth a bloody Knut, Zabini."

Terry turned his head to glare at Draco, which caused his hair to slide over a muscled shoulder. Blaise resisted the urge to run her fingers through tempting brown strands. He caught her eye with a smile that warmed to her toes, which were curling in her boots.

Professor Lorelei and Headmaster Dumbledore were leading the procession. The students followed behind. They walked in near silence except for the occasional taunt by Draco to 'Potty' or 'Terry-Boy' and their angry replies. Blaise smiled affectionately. Draco was so adorable when he smirked. She couldn't understand how Ginny resisted him.

The group stopped before an unusually dense section of the forest and waited. After a moment, Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor and habitual traveller through the Forbidden Forest, emerged from a path now opening in the undergrowth by magic.

He hailed the group, black eyes and white teeth glinting through the shaggy screen of bushy black hair and beard. "Yer looking fair t'night, Lorelei...evening Dumbledore, everybody." Jovial greetings given, Hagrid advised, "'Spect yer wanting to get to that there faery ring. Mind you, I've been scouting and the path is alrigh'...no centaurs round here, nothing to harm as long as yeh stay on the path and don' be traipsing off. I'll be having yer word on tha'." Satisfied with the group's assurances, the half-giant waved farewell, and strode off toward his home.

Hagrid's words of caution made the adventure even more exciting to Blaise. She shivered in delight and pressed against Terry's back. The path was too narrow for anything except single file. Dumbledore now brought up the rear, wand at the ready.

The Forbidden Forest was lit by the reflection of the Blood Moon riding high in the sky. Iridescent insects shimmered amongst the bushes and gave the path a romantic glow. Entranced, Blaise smoothed Terry's hair back to get his attention. She pointed to the sky. "It should be a Lover's Moon."

Before Terry could do more than smile, Dumbledore's genial observation travelled up the path. "June is the month for a Lover's Moon, Ms. Zabini, which is why so many people, wizard and Muggle alike, join their lives together at that time."

"October's moon is one of new goals, protection, and resolution. Can anyone give another name for this month's moon?" Professor Lorelei's silken voice carried down the path, her question a welcome distraction from Blaise's embarrassing words.

Draco's sniggering did _not_ help. His sudden yelp made her smile again, hoping that Ginny had trod his heel on purpose. She was starting to like that feisty Gryffindor.

Harry answered 'Falling Leaf' and 'Hunter's Moon', which were correct, _of course_.

Luna added her knowledge of the phases of the moon and which was best for planting, harvesting, and Divination.

"Professor Trelawney should be prancing about deliriously tonight, then. Hope we don't catch sight of her on the way back." Lorelei's droll tone had the students chuckling at the thought.

The Headmaster gently reminded them that the woman had a true, if erratic, gift and should be accorded the utmost respect. A guilty silence befell the group. It wasn't broken until they finally reached a clearing and laid eyes upon the faery ring.

Lying deep enough in the Forbidden Forest to remain undisturbed, the small circle was a grassy clearing encompassed by mushrooms and dotted with mosses and tiny flowers. Fragrant grasses and soft ferns comprised an outer circle around the ring.

Under the moon and the light from Dumbledore's wand, the students and Professor Lorelei joined hands, after being cautioned not to let go unless the professor gave word. Gripping Terry's and Draco's hands, Blaise breathed in the sweet scents and giddily waited for something to happen.

Lorelei released Harry and Ginny's hands for a moment to place a handful of Amethysts on a large flat mushroom inside the ring. She explained with a smile, "Faeries like bright stones." Rejoining the circle, she said, "Faeries hide from the world because men's hearts have grown cold, and few are able to see what is hidden. Only the magic of love can turn the key that unlocks the gates of the Fae...so think of those you love as I give the gift of song, and we shall unlock this gate together." Taking a deep breath, she sang a lilting, Celtic sounding tune about an _Ancient Forest_ and the tales the forest could tell.

By the second verse, Blaise noticed a glimmering brightness starting to fill the ring. By the third verse, flickering lights transformed themselves into dozens of faeries. Squeezing the hands she held, she looked around at her companions. They were laughing with joy at the sight of the radiant beings with shining wings. The faeries were tiny, fair of face and hair, wearing gowns or clothing in various shades of green.

One flew close to her. Blaise smiled at his resemblance to the Slytherin by her side. He gave a roguish wink and zoomed off to join the others hovering by the professor and commenting on her dress, her hair, her song.

"There's a sad note in her voice tonight. Been disappointed by a lover, hmmm…." The knowing voice was felt as much as heard. It belonged to the faery who had winked at her.

"Don't tease, Puck."

"I'll tease whom I please, Nyx."

"What brings Lorelei?"

"Why she brought young ones is much more interesting, Ariella."

"Says you, Shea."

"Look, Faylinn, Dumbledore's here too."

"I see him, Terrytop."

Blaise became dizzy trying to match names to faery faces and comments. They were so different. Gull and Puddlefoot and Pinch and Trixy were all as bright eyed and playfully curious as kittens.

Puck frowned upon discovering the group was shielded from his Glamour by faery ointment. Shaking his tiny fist at each 'young one', he grumpily sat on Lorelei's shoulder and wrapped a long spiralling curl around himself. He tugged hard and smiled upon hearing 'Ouch!'

"S'pose you'll be wanting the phlox. Got a smelly room you want to freshen up?" The brash Fae was zipping about tugging everyone's hair and enjoying each expression of pain.

All eyes turned to Lorelei who said simply, "Yes, Divination Tower. The professor is finally willing to change to faery phlox due to its helpfulness in expanding 'sight.' We humbly brought song and stones to offer in return."

"We accept your gifts and ask for two more. First, silver." Puck flew to Luna and grabbed her Mandrake pendant. "Do you freely offer, girl?"

"_Oh, yes!_" Luna breathed ecstatically, to the merriment of the Fae who rolled in mid-air, holding their sides in laughter.

"All of you give us a song and dance, and you shall have your phlox and a gift besides. We promise no tricks or harm shall befall you." Puck grinned.

Lorelei looked uncertainly at Dumbledore. "What songs do the students all know?"

The spry wizard's smile rivalled the faeries in merriment. "The school song of course! Gather your courage; pick your partner, and your favourite tune. Let's show our fair friends what the people of Hogwarts are made of!"

Bowing to Lorelei, he waited for her to put her hand in his. Blaise watched Draco look unexpectedly complacent as he pulled Ginny into waltzing position. Harry and Luna followed suit.

Terry's smile as he brought her arms up to encircle his neck in a blatant embrace matched Puck's for impishness. His warm strong hands caressing her waist and back were more arousing than anything she had felt before.

The Headmaster's baritone blended with Lorelei's soprano and the rest of the group's voices as they started to sing.

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts...**

The faeries laughed until they cried at the spectacle before them. At the end of the song, Puck told Lorelei with a wide grin, "Here's your faery phlox."

White flowers exploded in like tiny fireworks in air and drifted downward. Terry's fingers tenderly removed a flower from Blaise's hair and ran the soft, sweet petals along her cheeks. The girl was so dazed she barely heard Puck shout, "And here's your gift!"

Faeries zigged and zagged over each of the couples, giggling and sprinkling faery dust. Blaise held onto Terry for dear life when they began to rise. She soon became accustomed to the airy sensation.

Lorelei and Dumbledore drifted a couple of metres off the ground, moving in a stately waltz. Luna and Harry floated upwards a few more metres. Interestingly, Draco and Ginny circled in each others arms considerably higher than the other young couple. Gazing into Terry's eyes while faery dust sparkled in his hair and shimmered in the air around them, Blaise was unsurprised that they alone continued to drift into the canopy.

"Alone at last." His smiling voice stroked her body surely as his gentle hands. Dreamily, she brushed her fingers through his hair, along his face, and down his back. Meeting Terry's lips, the only dance Blaise cared about was the one that was as ancient as the forest around them.

Drawn by passion, the Fae Folk came to circle around them, mesmerised like moths to a flame. Wrapped up in the wonder of each other's mouths and arms and love, the couple was unaware of the passing of time or the slow drift downwards accompanied by the chiming songs and laughter of the faeries.

Blaise only opened her eyes when a puckish voice sniggered in her ear, "We promised no tricks, but if you continue your play in our circle much _longer_, we might be tempted to whisk you away to an enchanted isle across the Western Sea."

The disoriented girl wrenched her lips from her boyfriend's and pulled him up to sit beside her. They were lying on a mound of snow-white phlox in the middle of the ring. Their companions were scooping the flowers into an enchanted bag and grinning like...faeries.

Draco, with a look that promised his benevolence would only last the night, pulled Terry and then Blaise out of the circle. "Some show you two put on. How come you went higher than the rest of us put together?"

Languid from the night's events, Blaise thought about Draco's question while they gathered flowers, thanked the faeries and bid them farewell. Retracing the path illumined by nature and Dumbledore's wand, she waited until they stepped foot once more onto the familiar grounds of Hogwarts to whisper her answer, never letting go of Terry's hand,

"Love gives you wings...with a little help from faery dust."

-

* * *

-

A/N:I do believe in faeries, I do, I do! I also believe in Reviewers who kindly share encouragement! To paraphrase Fleetwood Mac- you make writing fun and sprinkle faery dust to make me float giddily after every Review!

All the bits about faeries (I just liked the old spelling more than the usual one) I quoted from unknown sources or piecemealed and paraphrased from loads of online sites. Why is academic research never as much fun? When I have someone to credit, like Shakespeare or Florence Harrison, I do so, but all I can offer the unknown persons I quoted are heartfelt thanks. They were probably women, from the days when female writers were known only as 'a lady'. We've come a long way, baby!


	9. Getting Closer

Chapter 9- Getting Closer

-

"Love gives you wings...with a little help from Faery Dust."

Walking back to the castle, Blaise's sickeningly sweet answer to his question of why she and Boot had floated higher than the other couples echoed in Draco's head.

_Love...Zabini's in love... A few weeks ago she barely knew Terry-Boy was alive, and now she's in bloody love. Gobshite! Faery Dust and vows of eternal devotion have melted your mind, woman._

"Jealous that Zabini has a new boyfriend?"

Scowling, Draco looked back to where stolen kisses and gooey looks were being exchanged by the couple in question. Meeting Ginny's level gaze, the boy surprised himself by asking honestly, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Sure. The French call it _Coup de Foudre_. All it takes is two willing hearts."

He scoffed, "Well, I'm not willing to be struck by idiocy; even if Blaise seems to be enjoying it immensely...and no, I'm not _jealous_...she's free to see any pretty-boy she likes."

"How generous of you."

Ignoring the impertinent tone, he drawled, "I think so. I could break them up, if I wanted to. Smirking, he added, "Hope Boot doesn't mind Blaise running whenever I call."

"Maybe he won't- if you stop running your hands all over his girlfriend."

"Jealous I run my hands over somebody other than you?" His lips curved upwards in satisfaction when she couldn't choke out a coherent reply to _that_. The reaction was quite amusing and intriguing. He disregarded the thought that he was more comfortable analysing her motivations than thinking about his own. Freckles looked very fetching in the moonlight, and they _had_ ascended higher than almost everyone else around the faery ring. That was all the proof Draco needed to confirm Ginny had a massive crush on him.

He decided provoking her into admitting her feelings would be a welcome distraction from the stomach turning love-birds cooing behind them. Since she was so easy to bait, he started by raising an insolent brow and matching it with a stare that coolly raked its way up and down Ginny's body. When he smiled suggestively, the redhead's temper ignited. "You're disgusting, Malfoy! I wouldn't want your filthy hands on me if you were the last boy at Hogwarts, in the universe...if the choice was you or a flesh eating slug!"

Suppressed laughter brought Draco's attention to the group around them. They'd reached the side entrance but he and Red had been bickering too intensely to notice. He saw the Headmaster smile in an irritatingly knowing way and scowled. To think he'd begun to doubt Father's claim that Dumbledore was the worst thing to happen to Hogwarts!

"Sorry, Ginny, but Hagrid's just got rid of the flesh eating slugs. They were ruining the castle gardens, so you're left with Malfoy, I'm afraid."

Loony Luna didn't sound afraid. She sounded amused in that distant way of hers. He considered the Ravenclaw. She always looked remote and otherworldly, but he'd ask Blaise what she thought of girl. They had Moronic Muggles together. Loony might be someone who needed watching, especially if she was getting close to Potty.

Draco pretended not to notice Ginny glaring at him when he readily agreed to Lorelei's request that they keep the details of this night's events to themselves. He smiled charmingly at the professor just to hear the girl's teeth grind. Dumbledore directed the students to disperse to their separate common rooms before following the professor and seconding her cheerful goodnight.

"Terry's going to..._uh_...walk me back to Slytherin. See you, Draco."

He couldn't let the starry-eyed couple off that easily. "Our common room's the other way, Blaise."

The silly girl accepted a flower Boot plucked out of her short curls and presented like a bouquet of bloody roses with a smile, murmuring, "We're taking the _long_ way."

Terry-Boy threw a smug look over his shoulder before carrying Blaise off for some snogging and groping along deserted corridors. Draco almost hoped Filch or his cat Mrs. Norris caught the pair making out..._almost_. He still wanted help manoeuvring Ginny into declaring her hopeless affection over Hogsmeade Weekend. After that, however, he'd suggest the trophy room as an excellent place to rendezvous.

"Poor Malfoy. Girlfriend's thrown him over and now he's left all alone."

Weasley's taunt would've been much more effective if Potter had hung around to escort her safely back to Gryffindor. As it was, whilst she'd been watching the scene with Blaise unfold, Not-So-Perfect Potter had allowed Lovegood to finesse him into accompanying her back to Ravenclaw house.

So, here they were, a hungry snake alone with a little red birdie. Whatever should he do? Draco's eyes became hooded as he smiled in a way that brought an alarmed expression to a pretty face. Lowering his voice, he insinuated darkly, "All alone except for you, Red. What are you going to do _now_?"

-

* * *

-

"_Run._"

Malfoy laughed as she fled, calling, "Running only makes the predator that much _more_ intent on bringing down his prey, little bird." Heart pounding, she ran faster, listening to the footsteps whose echoes travelled up the corridor to reach her frantic ears. He said, "Slow down. You know you want to. Turn around and look me in the eye, little bird. Just stand there and wait for the big, bad snake to _get you_."

Merlin, he even sounded sibilant! "_Never_!" she shouted, reaching within for a burst of speed.

As though he were through playing, Malfoy's steps quickened from a lazy jog to a run. Ginny's mind raced. How would she get away, even if she wanted to? A small inner voice coaxed her to give up, give in, and let him devour her. Denying the traitorous impulse, the breathless girl came to the main corridor and contemplated her three options.

She could run up the stairs and assuredly be caught. She could run down the steps leading to the dungeons and hope that one was unlocked so she could hide there...all night if she had to. Hair fanning out wildly, Ginny shook her head against the image of being trapped at the end of a dungeon corridor with Draco coming toward her. Electrified into action, she chose option three- running through the entry and hiding in the Great Hall. Eventually, she could work her way to a staff entrance and escape back to her house.

Slipping into the Hall, Ginny carefully closed the door and tiptoed inside. The magicked candles were doused, but the enchanted ceiling lit the chamber with a dim, celestial light. Sliding under the Slytherin table, the last one Malfoy would expect her to choose, she began to crawl from one end to the other. On hands and knees, she gave silent thanks to whichever elves had cleared away all the debris from dinner. Hearing the door creak open, she froze. Soft footsteps reverberated in the silent chamber. Her pursuer had sauntered inside. An ominous click echoed in the shadow filled room.

"Hear that, little bird? I just shut the doors and they won't open without my specific counter spell. So you may as well _come out, come out, from wherever you are_."

Without the distraction of Draco's masculine beauty, Ginny was hit with the full force of his mesmerising voice. It wrapped itself around her like black silk, smoothly stroking her senses until the girl clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from breathing audibly. Pressing her lips together, she forced herself to continue crawling toward the end of the table. Her tormentor spoke again, "Really worked up a sweat running up and down those stairs. Think I'll take off these robes and cool off."

The whisper of fabric brought incredibly disturbing mental images. What did his body look like? Was he wearing black...perhaps a black silk shirt to match his voice, contrast with his porcelain skin and white blond hair? Ginny had noticed Draco's resemblance to that Faery, Puck. Floating in his arms, she had almost moved to touch his lips with hers. Only indignation over his roving hands had prevented her from making the mistake. Trying to scrape up some of that former anger, she found just enough to propel her into movement once more.

"Not wanting to talk yet? Well, that's alright, birdie, think I like slithering around in the dark, trying to hear you breathe, feel the heat radiating off your skin. Is it as exciting for you as it is for me?"

Ginny had to stop and cover her face again. Damn that Malfoy and his tempting voice. Trying to lure her out so he could... She resolutely ignored her insides' treacherous melting and the beguiling image of what would happen if she'd just slip out and place herself into Draco's clever hands. Midway down the table, she halted when his drawl sounded closer than ever.

"Not under the Hufflepuff table. I've walked the length and no little bird was flushed from cover. Will you be under Gryffindor? _No. _You're a bold one, aren't you Red? No hiding behind your house for you. Which table did you choose, then? Ravenclaw? Probably wiser, but I think I know you...know you'd think Slytherin would be the last table I'd check. _Lumos!"_

Like the bird he'd called her, Ginny had been paralysed by the sound of that silken voice drawing ever closer. By the time he said 'Lumos' and the wand illuminated his captivating face, she was ready to end the suspense, relieve the tension.

"Shhh," Draco murmured urgently, surprising her by sliding under the table, pulling in the bench and using his wand to perform a charm. "I've put an _Obfuscation_ charm on us. Someone's coming. I didn't really put a spell on the doors and we don't want to be found like _this,_ do we?"

They were lying on their sides under the table. Ginny's back was cradled against Draco's chest. Instinctively, her fingers had automatically clutched his sleeve when he whispered in her ear.

_Oh gods, it is black silk..._

A voice echoing from the entrance said, "Professor Snape, Mrs. Norris heard somebody in here."

_Snape! Oh Merlin, does he mind Slytherins going at it under the table? Not that we're doing any such thing, but if caught, everyone will say that's what we were up to, won't they? Thank the stars Draco's covering my mouth with his hand. I think I would be whimpering now that I hear Snape prowling around. Hmmm, Malfoy's skin smells good. How does it taste? Mmm, salty..._

Ginny's impulsive decision was answered by a promise breathed so faintly she had to strain to hear, "Two can play that game, Red."

Restlessly moving in helpless response to the exploration of her ear and neck by Draco's lips and tongue, she barely heard Snape tell Filch at the door, "I found a male student's robes. I'll take them into custody until I discover the owner- whom I am _positive_ left this room as _soon_ as he heard our voices."

"Sure he's gone, are you, and not hiding with some girly?"

"Are you implying my inspection of the chamber was not thorough? Perhaps _you_ could do it better? No? Then I suggest you search the dungeons, in case some misguided youth and his _girly _are hiding there."

Snape's sardonic voice drifted away with Filch's abject apologies following. Draco rolled onto his back and draped a forearm across his eyes. Ginny rolled over on her stomach beside him, propping herself up to ask, "Do you think he knows?"

"He knows. Didn't you hear those _emphasised_ words of his and Filch being banished to the dungeons? My initials are monogrammed on the inside of my collar, Ginny. He doesn't know who I'm in here with, but he knows it's me alright." She grimaced in sympathy. Lowering his arm, Draco saw her expression and said ruefully, "Merlin, our little game got out of hand, didn't it? I just wanted to give you a bit of a jolt, not scare you to death or get us expelled, Weaselette."

"I prefer to be called Ginny, Draco."

His smile flickered briefly. "I can try, but I'm not promising. It'll seem bizarre after calling you everything except that, Red." She moved closer. His eyes widened. "Hold on, what do you think you're doing?"

Ginny leaned over him, sliding her fingers through platinum strands to position his mouth for her kiss. The feel of his lips was just as tantalising as she had hoped and feared. Smiling into shocked gray eyes, she jibed, "I just wanted to give you a bit of a jolt, Ferret, not scare you to death." Attempting to move away, she gasped when he stopped her. His hand reached up to play with her hair, and then cupped her face. Draco's wicked smile was one she looked forward to seeing in her dreams.

"Give us another jolt, _Ginny_"

-

* * *

-

_**Boy-Who-Lived Dances with Faeries**...wouldn't Daddy sell papers like Fizzing-Whizzbies with that Headline? Not that I'll ever tell him... Some things Daddy just doesn't need to know._

Walking beside the _Famous Harry Potter_, Luna decided that he was even more interesting than she had previously thought. Although he faced danger bravely, Harry was very nervous around girls. He was constantly trying to smooth down his hair and barely able to keep eye contact for more than a few moments at a time. Knowing how awkward it was to feel out-of-place, she would never force the bashful boy to take her to a tea shop like that mis-sorted Cho had. She'd suggest the Bludger. Make him comfortable and make him hers. The phrase sounded like an advert for some product in the _Quibbler_, but it made perfect sense to Luna.

Harry wasn't one of those self-assured types like Draco. He didn't look in the mirror and say, 'I am a love god'. To be fair, she didn't think Malfoy did either, but he did look as though he would, and if he had a talking mirror it would constantly tell him how gorgeous he was. Smiling at the thought, the girl wondered if she'd like an enchanted mirror to talk to, or if it would make her roommates think she was even loonier. A brief touch on her arm made Luna realise Harry had been speaking whilst she was thinking and staring at his lips again. Thankfully, he was kind enough to repeat the question. "Do you know why everyone floated at different heights, Luna?"

She began to twine a long strand of hair around her finger. "Why do you think, Harry?"

"Well, Perhaps the Faeries sprinkled more dust on some people."

"Faeries can play favourites, everybody knows that," she agreed. "Any other ideas?"

He frowned thoughtfully. It was cute. "Maybe...maybe the more romantic a couple was the higher...but then, why would Ginny and Malfoy levitate more than us? I like you, but they can't stand each other."

Hearing Harry say that made her brain go fuzzy. "They can't?"

"Luna, it's Malfoy we're talking about here. Ginny would never like that slimy git!"

She was still dazed over hearing him say he liked her. "She wouldn't?"

_No!_ I mean, she has been acting a little mental, talking to herself, and she does glare at Malfoy, but that's 'cause she doesn't like him, right?"

"You like me, Harry?" Luna knew she should probably try and convince him that Ginny and Draco were meant to be, but somehow everyone else's romantic dramas didn't seem near as important as hearing Harry say he liked her.

"Yeah, sure, you're easy to talk to. I like you."

The most interesting boy with the most beautiful green eyes in the school ran his hand over his hair before meeting Luna's misty gaze. _Make him comfortable... _"Do you have any plans for lunch Hogsmeade Weekend?"

He answered warily, "Probably go to the Three Broomsticks with Ron and Hermione like usual, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you...and Ron and Hermione, of course...would like to try a new restaurant with me. It's called the Bludger and its all _Quidditch_."

His frown smoothed out. "Ron was talking about it at dinner. We could do that, I suppose...meet you there at noon?"

Harry was backing away. Why hadn't she mentioned the latest conspiracy Daddy had uncovered or walked a little slower? Ah, well, she had Saturday to look forward to, didn't she? Raising the hand that had a finger wrapped in hair, she waved. "Noon...yes...see you, Harry."

Admiring the deep shade of purple that reminded her of one of her jumpers, Luna freed her tingling digit and thought of another headline.

_Gorgeous Teenaged Survivor of You-Know-Who's Attack Makes Casual Date with Luna Lovegood._

Returning to her dorm, she quietly sang,

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts...**

-

* * *

-

_Lounging on a wide hammock, Blaise watched the setting sun paint the sky with breathtaking pastels. Sliding a long, bare leg down to the white sand, she lazily nudged the hammock into motion. Gently swaying, her gaze was drawn to a swimmer making his way to shore. Terry stood in the azure shallows, raising his hands to slick back long wet hair. Admiring the lean, muscular body walking towards her, Blaise breathed in the scent of exotic flowers and the enchanted ocean. When he reached the hammock, she pulled her lover down to lie beside her. Lightly tanned masculine hands stroked soft curves while slender golden fingers caressed firm, paler flesh. The hammock rocked as mouths and hearts merged. "Oh, Terry," she sighed. "Blaise," he answered softly, before the hammock began to rock violently. _

**"Blaise Zabini! Wake up this bloody minute or you're going to miss your first class!"**

The rocking hammock of her dream dissolved into the reality of Fiona Flint and Morrigan MacDuff standing on each side of her four-poster bed, shaking the mattress. Bolting upright, Blaise threw a pillow at Fiona's auburn head and groused, "Couldn't you give me five more minutes, you heartless witches! I was having the best dream." Catching the pillow her friend tossed back to her, the girl hugged it and said dreamily, "Terry and I were together...on a hammock...on the Enchanted Isle of the Faeries..."

"We heard..._Oh, Terry_...Oooohhhh," teased the black haired Morrigan.

"All alone on an Enchanted Isle. Were you two being naughty?" asked Fiona. Seeing Blaise's blush, she crowed, "Oh Merlin, you were!" Doing her best McGonagall impersonation, she said severely, "Come along, Ms. MacDuff, delicate ears should not be sullied with the sordid details of _lurid_ dreams."

"I want to be sullied! I demand to be sullied. What _is_ sullied, exactly?" Morrigan laughed.

"I'll tell you while we pick out her clothing. She needs to get her arse in gear and take a shower."

Dashing for the loo on the way to the shower, Blaise grinned. She'd be more than happy to have that dream every night for the rest of her life.

All during the day, she looked forward to being with Terry and sharing her dream. To her intense dismay, the Ravenclaw and Slytherin sixth years didn't have any combined classes scheduled. Blaise's eyes automatically scanned the corridors between every class, but she never caught a glimpse of her long legged, long haired, gorgeous guy. Lunch was frustrating. She'd been running late due to being waylaid by her partner in matchmaking. Luna had dragged her off to the newly moustachioed statue of Gregory the Smarmy to share her thoughts and plans about Harry Potter, of _all_ people. Refraining from grimacing or making one of the many sarcastic comments that came to mind, Blaise had agreed that asking Potty...erm..._Potter_...to lunch at the Bludger was indeed inspired.

Rushing into the Hall, she'd met Terry, who was just on his way out with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. "Hi Blaise. The guys want me to explain a new strategy I've developed for the next game." He smiled regretfully.

"Boot here's brilliant at tactics," one of the Quidditch players boasted.

"Terry's brilliant at _lots_ of things," she drawled, reaching out to smooth a strand away from her boyfriend's face. Smiling, she waved farewell, leaving a stunned group of athletes behind her.

Dropping onto the bench beside Draco, she ate a sandwich without enthusiasm, ignoring his amused scrutiny.

"For someone who floated high last night, you sure look low now."

"Yeah, I'm so low I should be _under_ the table."

Draco sprayed a mouthful of pumpkin juice directly into Parkinson's pug face. He started to cough. Pounding her watery-eyed mate's back, Blaise regained her humour and her appetite.

That evening, she picked at her dinner, frustrated at not being able to connect with Terry all bloody damn day. What did she have to do to get a moment alone with her boyfriend? The sight of pale, elegant fingers reaching for a bowl of chocolate mousse gave her a mouth-wateringly wicked idea. "Aut inveniam viam aut faciam."

"What's that you're blathering, Blaise?"

"Zabini family motto- _I will either find a way or make one_. I'm about to live it." Returning Draco's smirk, the girl went over to the Ravenclaw table and slid into the vacant spot beside Terry. He smiled bemusedly, as if wondering what she was up to. Winking, she said playfully, "I've come to get what I want for dessert."

Terry silently offered his dish of mousse. Reaching out a slender hand, Blaise wiped a speck of chocolate from his lips and brought the finger to her mouth. Blue eyes darkened when she slowly sucked the mousse off while making a 'Mmmm' sound.

"Want some more?"

His husky voice carried. The students around the couple hushed, agog at the spectacle before them. Undoubtedly, the shock would soon wear off and word would travel up and down the table before spreading to every house. Blaise couldn't have cared less. She rose and gave Terry a look heavy with promise. "Bring the bowl...forget the spoon."

The personification of 'lean and hungry' lunged off the bench. Snatching his neighbour's uneaten dessert, Terry encircled Blaise's wrist with eager fingers and dragged her swiftly from the Hall.

-

* * *

A/N: The 'lean and hungry' description is from Shakespeare's Julius Caesar...had to get the bard in _somewhere_ this chap and I don't think Blaise minds that **'such men are dangerous'**, do you? lol How lovely to be Dangerously In Love... 


	10. One step forward, two steps back

Chapter 10- One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

-

"Why would Zabini want mousse, but no spoon?"

It was the evening following what gossips termed _the chocolate scandal_, but Ron was still clueless about what had actually happened. Harry's wide-eyed look told Ginny not to expect him to explain the facts of life to the boy who acted thicker than mousse.

She smiled wryly, wondering if her brother had fallen on his head as a baby. Mum loved to tell stories of how Fred and George so loved to tote their ickle Ronnikins about. What if whenever they wandered out of parental view, the twins had also loved to play 'Toss the Ronald?'

She caught Hermione's eye and smiled sympathetically, although inwardly Ginny wondered if her friend wasn't obtuse when it came to romance. The girl had spent ages with Ron in the Astronomy Tower and the only thrill she had received was standing next to the oblivious boy.

Oh, wait...there _was_ that magical moment when Ron had brushed Hermione's hand while he reached to adjust the telescope for his 'friend.' How sad, grim, and pathetic that she'd packed more romance into ten minutes with Malfoy under the bloody Slytherin table than the hapless pair had during hours gazing at the stars. Here was proof that romance came from the brain, and needed no external stimuli.

Thoughts of Draco lead to glancing over at the Slytherin table. Ginny bit her lip. He was looking at her! Oh gods, he was so...and smiled so...and she wanted so much to...

"Play Exploding Snap, Ginny?"

Ron might be dense at times, but he was a good brother. Smiling at him, she shook her head and turned to face Draco, who was watching her with a lifted brow. Ginny said clearly, "I'm going to the library."

"I'm not stupid, Ginny. You don't have to enunciate like that."

She laughed. "Enunciate, huh. I guess not, brother dear."

Later, Ginny sulkily contemplated her finished homework scattered across the library table. She should leave. He wasn't coming, and why she cared...

Her mood lifted when Draco arrived. He sat across from her and opened up a heavy tome. His agile-looking fingers flipped through the pages until he stopped, read for a while, and then unrolled a parchment and began writing with a quill. Draco worked steadily, without glancing up once.

She was piqued. He hadn't even said hello. Ginny shrugged and packed away her things before deciding to enjoy the view. She spent several dreamy minutes attempting to catalogue every striking feature. Hair--like something out of the Seelie Court; eyes- quicksilver, or rain, or clouds; nose--classical, arrogant, perfect; skin--pale, like porcelain; mouth--soft, but firm, chiselled...tempting..._smiling_?

"Like what you see, Red?"

As long as he kept his attention on work, she refused to dignify that remark. Even though the answer was yes, his behaviour was maddening. What was he up to?

"I'm up to the last sentence of an essay enumerating the important dates during the Goblin Rebellion of 1776. It seems that England lost her colony as a result. Wizard preoccupation on the Goblin front left the Muggles on their own in the war effort. Dull stuff."

_Oh gods, did I just say that aloud?_

She startled when Draco looked up. His lips twitched at the corners. "No, Ginny, you didn't say that aloud. I read your mind through wandless Legilimency."

_Oh gods, I've been thinking about how perfect looking and tempting he is!_

"That was a joke, _Ginevra_. I could feel you staring, and then you did say 'what is he doing' aloud. Other than that, you are extremely easy to read. Is that a Gryffindor trait, letting every thought and emotion show so boldly?" He gave her considering glances, saying with a half smile, "Your reaction to the thought of my reading your mind was very _interesting_. Having naughty thoughts about me, were you?"

Her blush to rival her hair colour must have answered that question, because Draco's smile widened into something even more sinfully appealing. "Will you feel better if I confess to thinking naughty things about you too, Ginny?"

"Yes. Why do you keep repeating my name, Draco?"

"So you _do_ remember our little bargain made under the table?"

"I remember everything."

Abruptly, Draco rolled his parchment before stowing his things and rising to his feet, stretching like a great cat. Coming round and pulling her chair back, he gestured for her to follow. Ginny's brows drew together. What was he up to? He answered her unspoken question by lifting the heavy tome and saying, "Care to help me shelve it?"

She nodded and followed him up the stairs to the deserted third floor. Draco headed to the back, where he re-shelved the text. Hands free, he reached out and pulled her close. Ginny shivered as he brushed strands away from her ear. Her pulse leapt when he whispered, "Thanks for the help with my homework."

Bemused, she asked, "How did I help?" Her gaze focused on Draco's mouth.

"You gave me reason to finish quickly," he murmured, before parting her lips in a kiss.

Ginny melted into the embrace. This was what she'd longed to feel with Harry, with Michael, with Dean but never had. She surrendered to the need to touch his hair and explore his mouth, happily aware the library would remain open for another glorious hour.

-

* * *

-

The dimming of the library's magicked candles and torches brought Draco back to himself. He smiled at the girl dazedly opening her eyes. Desire was weighing down her lids and it was all for him. He felt something unfamiliar. It was as though every negative emotion he had ever experienced had drained away.

Bizarrely, he wanted to shout with laughter and spin Ginny around in circles until she was dizzy. He kept his composure, but inwardly chuckled at the fanciful thought of waltzing her out of the library and carrying her away somewhere private.

"What are you thinking?"

He cradled her face with his hands and softly pressed kisses to her eyelids and her lips, struck by a brilliant idea. "I'm thinking you should go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Soft brown eyes widened in surprise. It _was_ a bold idea, more suited to a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. He smiled at the radical notion of a Malfoy and a Weasley strolling through town together.

"What will people think?"

Draco laughed. "Who cares? We're the only ones who matter. C'mon...I'll buy you sweets, little girl."

Ginny didn't smilingly agree as he'd expected. She looked stricken. "My friends would care. My family--I don't even want to _imagine_. Everyone in Gryffindor would care. I can't just throw you in their face. They won't understand."

"They will, eventually," he said persuasively. "Look, I promise to ignore Potty and Weasel...your brother... I will be civil. I'll bite my tongue if I have to. I'll do it for you." Lifting her downcast face, he said, "I want to spend time with you, Ginny. Get to know you and let you know me."

He took hope from her smile. "We can do that. I _want_ that. We can just go separately and meet up..._somewhere_."

Draco grew tense. "What, you go with your friends, I go with Blaise, and we sneak off to be together because you're ashamed to be seen with a Slytherin, is that it?"

Her face turned pink. "I'm not ashamed. I'm realistic. I have ranted about how much I loathe you for years. I can't just go swanning into the Three Broomsticks with you."

He stroked her cheek. "Sure you can. It's like that play you're reading in Muggle Studies. _Much Ado About Nothing_. Don't they start off loathing each other but in the end, they're together?"

"That's a play, Draco--fiction, make-believe, not reality. This is _real_...and..."

"And what, you want to keep meeting on the sly, snogging under tables and in the back of the library?"

She bit her lip. "It's not like that. I just want to wait awhile, until..."

"_What_? Potty, Weasel and Granger give their blessing and welcome a Malfoy into their charmed circle? When will that happen, do you suppose? Days...months..._years_?" Malfoy realised that his tone was becoming louder, sharper. "How long, Red?"

Tears were shining in her eyes. "_I don't know! _I don't know anything, not even why I thought this would ever work. You must really be a love god, Malfoy. A few of your kisses and I'm insane enough to believe that..." He felt his stomach twist as Ginny's face crumpled. "It's not going to work. No one I love will ever accept you and nothing is going to change that."

"What about our feelings? They won't change either," he said roughly, part of him recoiling from the emotion implied. Salazar Slytherin, had he actually admitted to having _feelings?_

"Feelings." For an instant, he thought she would give in, but her eyes and expression grew hard. "Know what Shakespeare says about love, Malfoy? _What is love? Tis not hereafter. Present mirth hath present laughter. What's to come is still unsure."_

Draco couldn't believe his ears. How had everything gone so wrong? That Shakespeare stuff, it sounded right, but there was something important left out. His face twisted. Bloody _hell, _who cared about some old dead Muggle anyway? He had to say something, "_Ginny..."_

"That was another bad idea, Malfoy."

_The library will be closing in five minutes, if you wish to check out, please bring your books to the librarian's desk._

Madam Pince's spell-amplified voice broke the heavy silence between the two. Draco allowed his customary mask of indifference to fall into place. After years of use, it felt natural, and so much more comfortable than emotionality. He drawled coolly, "See you around, then, _Weasley_."

A single tear rolled down Red's cheek before she dashed away. Was it supposed to be a comfort that she shared his misery? Outwardly impassive, Draco made his way out of the library and turned toward his house.

Nearing the Slytherin corridor, he saw Crabbe, who exclaimed, "I've been looking everywhere for you! Goyle's brother sent him a bottle of firewhisky!"

Draco forced his lips into a slight smile, nodding his acceptance of the unspoken invitation to get royally pissed. Bitterly, he decided that alcohol was a fine way to forget the look on Ginny's...no..._Weaselette's_...face that said more plainly than if she'd spoken the words aloud, _Not if I see you first._

_-_

Hours later, the Prince of Slytherin had banished his court from the common room. He presided over the chamber alone, with an almost empty bottle of firewhisky. Draco sneered at Crabbe and Goyle, passed out on sofas across the room. Some people couldn't hold their liquor. He rose unsteadily. He'd removed his socks and shoes long ago and now swayed as he threw his robes on top of the other items on the floor.

Slouching down on the sofa, he looked around the room through the last inch of amber fluid left in the bottle--_Bloody boring as ever. _Morose as he was, Draco did have one happy thought. Snape had used the elf Slinky to return the robes without any reprimand whatsoever.

_Good Ole Snapey...he and Lorelei are probably slithering around the sheets right this minute..._

His lips quirked roguishly over the thought of Professor Lorelei, and then grimaced at the thought of Lorelei and _Snape._ Stomach churning, he took a swig from the bottle.

He was considering trying to drag his sorry arse up the stairs when Blaise came back from her romantic rendezvous. Squinting, he blearily noticed that her mouth--without a speck of lipstick--was red and swollen. She walked towards him, brows drawn in concern. There was a small mark on her elegant neck. He'd been careful not to leave one on Ginny.

Feeling vicious, he leered. "Congratulations, the whole school's talking about your little chocolate incident with Boot."

Dark brown eyes evaluated his mussed hair, bare feet and the drunken snores echoing in the deserted chamber. Warily, she said, "I haven't heard anything, but even so, who cares what people think?"

He laughed shortly. "Oh you'd be surprised, Blaise darling...people _care_. Some people care so much what other people think that they..." Breaking off with a scowl, Draco took another swig.

_Empty...damn..._

"What are you talking about?"

She was sitting beside him now, holding his hand and peering worriedly into his face. How nice. Someone cared. He liked how her caring soothed his battered ego. He had never used the sympathy card, but it was _really_ starting to appeal.

"Something happened. You said you were going to the library earlier. Did you see Ginny? Did she say something?"

Oh, yes, that note of outrage was good to hear. It felt good too, inside where it smoothed over his rough emotions. Allowing his melancholy to show, Malfoy admitted, "I asked Red to go to Hogsmeade with me, but she just wanted to sneak around--snog under the table some more."

"_Under the table..._Merlin, no wonder you spat in Parkinson's face! You said no to sneaking around, is that it?"

"Yeah, so she said no to me and we're back to calling each other by our last names again. Said calling her 'Ginny' was another _bad idea_." Draco knew he was pouting unhappily, and didn't care.

"Oh _Draco, _you thought firewhisky would make things better?"

He'd thought it a bloody fine idea at the time. Now the whisky was gone. He stared sadly into her eyes. "Nothing's going to make me feel better."

Drunkenly introspective, he pondered the paradox of tears. One girl's tears made him feel so bad, while another girl's tears made him feel better. Blaise pulled him to his feet and slid an arm around his waist. "C'mon, I'm putting you to bed."

Draco smiled crookedly as she led him up the stairs to his room.

Inside his dorm, Blaise stared in amazement. "Draco, your bed's a double!"

He ran a shaky hand through his hair while she pulled apart the green velvet bed curtains and turned down the covers. "Yeah, when Peter what's-his-face left on account of the pustules, Crabbe wondered why I didn't just transfigure the beds into one. Vincent has rare flashes of Sytherin brilliance. I bought him a Skivving Snackbox for that one."

She smiled. He stepped forward, thinking, _Crabbe and Goyle are downstairs and I'm upstairs alone with Blaise. How for...fortu...lucky... _She stiffened when he put his arms around her. _Don't look nervous just because I'm standing so close, you gorgeous girl. I'm only giving you a lil' hug..._

Stepping out of the embrace, Blaise pushed him gently onto the bed. "Sleep it off, Draco."

He grabbed her wrist, refusing to let her go. "Stay with me. There's plenty of room. I promise to be good." Bluntly, he admitted, "I don't want to be alone."

His sorrowful tone had the desired effect. Blaise took off her boots and robes and lay down beside him. Out of habit, Draco began to take off his shirt. A slender hand pulled it back down. "Keep your clothes on, big boy. Even nice girls get bad ideas when faced with temptation."

Lying on his side to face his friend, Draco smiled. "Tempt you, do I?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's one of the perks of being a love god's best mate." Becoming serious, Blaise said, "I don't forget that while I love you, I _love _Terry."

His lips curved in an ironic smile. He'd lost a girlfriend and found a best mate in the same night. Figure the odds. Draco rested his head against a soft chest and sighed when Blaise stroked his hair in a soothing fashion. He murmured, "This is one of the rewards of being _your_ best mate," and allowed caring fingers to caress him to sleep.

-

* * *

-

"**Crikey, Crabbe! Malfoy's in bed with Zabini!"**

Blaise opened her eyes to see Crabbe and Goyle standing beside the bed, staring down in slack-jawed fascination. It was like that Muggle tale where the girl falls asleep and wakes up to hear bears say, "Someone's been sleeping in my bed, and she's _still here_!"

Each boy was large enough to be a bear, certainly. Sleepy eyed, she lifted her head to say, "Go get Draco a couple of potions, _Morning After_ and _Nauseous No More_. Have Slinky send up a couple bowls of porridge and a pot of tea. Be quick about it and for Merlin's sake don't tell anyone I'm here."

"But Fiona and Morrigan are asking if anyone's seen you," said Goyle.

She sighed. "Tell them we'll meet up at Zonko's at eleven. Got it? _Good_..._Go_."

The boys backed out and shut the door. She looked down. Draco was pretending to sleep, but she had felt his silent laughter. Blaise tugged white-blond tendrils, watching the incorrigible wretch pretend he had just awakened.

"_Ow_...my aching head. What happened last night? Why are you in my bed and why aren't we naked?"

She pursed her lips to restrain laughter that would give passers by something to talk about. Blaise narrowed her eyes, although inwardly she was relieved to see Draco acting himself again. She accused, "You know bloody well how and why we're here."

Roguishly smiling eyes became searching. "Did you mean that best mate bit last night?" At her nod, he asked, "When did that happen?"

Blaise shook her head. "I don't know. Our mum's are best friends, we've spent every holiday together since we came to Hogwarts. We study together, hang out." She shrugged. "You can be a bastard, but...oh bloody hell. You're _my_ bastard, okay? I care about you, tell you things I don't tell anyone else...seems like ruddy best mate shite to me. _What are you laughing at_?"

"You're language, really goes into the gutter when you're embarrassed, Zabini." She pretended to smother him. He grabbed the pillow and awkwardly confessed, "That stuff you said..._yeah_, me too." A bark of laughter escaped. "Except for you being a bastard, since you're a girl...do I get to call you my bitch instead?"

"If you want to die a slow and painful death."

"Here're your potions," said Crabbe, barrelling into the room.

Slinky stepped from the fireplace. "I will be putting young sir's tray here."

"I told Fiona eleven o'clock, Blaise. Morrigan said 'Ah-ight, tell girlfriend we're down with that'," said Goyle, entering the room behind Crabbe.

Blaise playfully shoved Draco away and slid off the bed. She thanked the three who came bearing potions, food, and messages, shooed them out and closed the door. Turning around, she found her friend ravenously eating a bowl of porridge. Those potions sure worked fast.

"What's up with Morrigan?" asked Draco.

She handed over her unwanted bowl of porridge and accepted a cup of tea, sitting beside him on the bed to explain, "Yank boyfriend. The ripple effects are just starting to be felt."

Smiling over the idiosyncrasies of friends, they sat in companionable silence. Blaise ignored Draco's smirk until she got ready to leave. She checked to make sure the corridor was clear and demanded, "Go ahead. Say it. Get it out of your system so you can take the secret to your _grave_."

A dazzling white smile was her reward. "Fine, I always knew you'd end up in my bed again, Zabini." He doubled over, roaring with laughter over her rolled eyes and sour expression.

What a prat, making holiday sleepovers sound pervy. Determined to have the last word, Blaise taunted as she opened the door, "If you'd asked, I would've done it sooner."

-

Later, waiting outside the _Bludger, _she checked her appearance in the restaurant's glass window. Hip hugging black jeans, cropped red top and collarless black leather jacket. Would Terry like her outfit? Were the Raven earrings too much?

"Nice earrings...nice everything."

Spinning around, she threw herself into Terry's arms and kissed him until they were both gasping for air.

"_Excuse me, I hate to intrude, but if you could shuffle to the right a bit_..."

The couple broke apart. Luna Lovegood was standing behind them. Blaise realised they had been blocking the door. With a cheeky smile, she teased, "Party of three's already waiting. Don't worry, mate, we'll be sure to sit in an opposite corner."

Terry greeted Luna with a smile and held the door as the girls went inside. Blaise followed her guy over to a booth, admiring the brown leather jacket he wore with a jumper the exact colour of his eyes. She grinned when he caught her eyeing his rear view. As he slid onto the bench beside her, she reached out to touch his long brown hair and said, "Have I told you how gorgeous you are today?"

His face lit up at her breathy words and his eyes gleamed wickedly. Before he could speak, the server came to take their orders. When they were alone again, he slipped one hand down to run his fingers along the skin left exposed by her top and used the other to position Blaise's head just so. He kissed her softly and whispered, "Why don't you show me instead?"

-

* * *

-

Luna sat at a table with Harry, Ron and Hermione, watching them eat dessert and listening to them chat. She felt this had been a very successful venture. The boys had spent most of lunch discussing Quidditch. She had paid close attention, although she didn't truly care for it except the flying and cheering.

Harry Potter was awe inspiring on a broom. The look on his face as he chased the snitch was so intense, Luna always made sure she got a front row seat at every game, just to see it up close.

Of course, there was that danger of leaning too far out to watch him. Thank heaven for strongly knitted scarves, that's all she had to say about it. Her housemates had grabbed hers countless times to keep her from tipping out of the stands. It was becoming something of a joke--asking who got the job of holding the end of Lovegood's scarf. She didn't mind too terribly. One paid a price for what one wanted, after all.

Like this lunch. Luna would have preferred to have Harry to herself, but the boy wasn't ready for that kind of stress. In addition, Ron and Hermione bickering like courting bandersnatches was very entertaining.

Her eyes drifted to Harry. He looked like he was trying not to laugh as Ron pointed to the couple across the room and said, "No, Harry, I _mean_ it...they've got dodgy names that could be either for a boy or a girl, and she's got short hair while he's got long. Don't they get confused?"

Luna stared at Ron, smiling at the image of him being force-fed worms like the male bandersnatch. That wouldn't really happen. He was human. Hermione would likely claim him by pinning him down and feeding him grapes.

She turned her smile on Harry when he said dryly, "It doesn't look like they're confused to me."

Everyone at the table looked over to Blaise's booth. She and Terry were currently snogging away. Androgynous names and hairstyles aside, the Slytherin looked very much a girl. The Ravenclaw was more masculine than any other male in the room, except Harry, who was currently giving her that amused look again. Emerald eyes were so attractive. A few minutes later, Luna noticed that the couple was walking their way, likely headed for the loo. What a toned abdominals the girl had. Terry's hand looked pale against her darker skin.

Blaise paused to say, "Hi Luna."

"Hello."

Ron spoke up. "Um...erm...can I ask you a question, Zabini?"

Luna's pale brows rose. What was this? Ronald Weasley was starting a conversation with a Slytherin? She darted a glance at Harry. His eyes were huge behind his glasses, and he had a peculiar look on his face--horrified amusement? Hermione just looked horrified.

Blaise smiled. "Sure, Weasley, go ahead."

Luna wasn't the only one blinking in surprise when Ron blurted, "Why did you want mousse, but no spoon? I don't get it and no one will tell me."

Red lips parted in a sultry smile, the girl bent down and said, "How 'bout I show you..._Ronnie_." Dipping a fingertip into the slack-jawed boy's ice cream, she put it in her mouth and sucked it clean in a way that made poor Ronald blush a truly impressive shade of red. Winking, Blaise sauntered away.

Using the excuse of needing to powder something, Luna followed. She was unsurprised to hear Ron cry out in pain and then say plaintively, "Aw, Hermione...what'd I do _now_?" Female bandersnatches were territorial.

Inside the ladies' room, Luna washed her hands and said, "I think you've just corrupted the last innocent at Hogwarts, Blaise."

Laughing as she applied more lip-gloss, the girl replied, "If anybody ever needed to be shown the light, it's that one. I did it for Weasley's good. His unbeknownst-to-him girlfriend is going to do him bodily harm if he doesn't snog her soon."

After a pause, they asked simultaneously, _"How's your date going?"_

Mutual laughter filled the small space. Blaise nodded to Luna who said serenely, "Very well. Harry likes my sense of humour. That's very encouraging...and yours?"

"You probably saw for yourself that Terry and I...gods, it's so _good_, it scares me to death. I'm afraid that something will happen, roger everything up." Blaise shook her head as if she was shaking off fears and changed the subject. "Our matchmaking's not going so well." Luna waited patiently for an explanation.

Biting off her lip-gloss, the girl said, "When I came back to the common room last night, I found Draco plastered and really, _really _upset. Seems he asked our Beatrice if she'd go to Hogsmeade and she told him no, broke everything off, and told him not to use her first name anymore. He was really gutted."

They probably should have expected something like this. Ginny was no Juliet promising she would _no longer be a Capulet_. All they could do was wait and see if true love really conquered all.

Something about Blaise's account made Luna curious, though. She asked casually as possible, "I suppose Crabbe and Goyle dragged Malfoy off to bed last night."

Brown eyes widened and then looked off to the left. Didn't Professor Tonks tell them in DADA that people who were preparing to be deceptive did that? It seemed that Blaise could look everywhere but straight into Luna's eyes.

"Oh, yeah...I...he..._Draco..._got to bed, all right. He's at our house right now, supervising the arrangements for the party tonight. He's okay." With a bright smile, the girl reapplied her gloss and said, "I'd better go. Terry and I are going to wander around. Good luck with Harry, Luna."

Offering information unasked- didn't dodgy individuals do that when questioned by _Aurors_? Realising all the worry in the world wouldn't change a thing, Luna ran a brush quickly through her long blonde hair and silently wished her friend luck in return. She had a feeling Blaise was going to need it. With a last glance in the mirror, she returned to the table, and Harry.

-

* * *

-

A/N: Don't flame me for making Draco and Ginny's road to true love bumpy...they make me do it! lol. Is it teasing too much to say things will get worse for _everyone _before they get better? It is? Good, my work here is done...Muahahaha - Ha!


	11. Good girls, and a bad, bad, boy

Author's Notes: 

I don't include the name of the song Blaise and Draco danced to in the chap, because the song that inspired wasn't from 1997:D, but if you want to 'hear' it in your head while you read, the song is Franz Ferdinand's 'Take Me Out.' Also, This wasn't a chapter that lent itself to an insertion of Shakespeare, but it did bring to mind lines from _Romeo and Juliet_, when Benvolio is chiding they'll be late to the masque and Romeo responds, 

**I fear too early; for my mind misgives **

Some consequence yet hanging in the stars

Shall bitterly begin his fearful date

With this night's revels.

* * *

Chapter 11- Good Girls and a Bad, Bad Boy

-

Luna sat by the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, dipping her quill into a pot of ink.

"Defacing school property. For shame, Miss Lovegood!"

She looked up to see Blaise smiling, but it looked brittle and false. Luna asked calmly, "How was Hogsmeade?"

"Great. After we saw you in the Bludger, Terry and I shopped a bit and walked down by the Shrieking Shack. It was surprisingly romantic."

Blue eyes narrowed. "You don't sound very happy."

"I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be happy? Don't I look happy?"

"No, unless Slytherins look troubled when they're happy. Do they?"

"No, you loony, and no, I mean yes, I guess I am troubled...and not happy about it one bit."

What could possibly be the problem? Blaise and Terry were perfect for each other. Hadn't she thought so that first day in Muggle Studies...and had Blaise just said something about a party?

"So Terry says 'sorry baby, I promised to organise the music, spin the orbs' and rushes off. He didn't even think about asking me."

Luna replied, "Should he have?"

"Yes, he should have! I did the chocolate mousse thing for him. Couldn't he do this for me? What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"I was just thinking how kind and selfless you are, sacrificing yourself by offering to lick chocolate off a gorgeous Ravenclaw. How you must have suffered."

"Shut up, you. I should've asked him if I could go, but I wanted him to ask me, you know?"

Luna smiled. "I know. Harry didn't ask me to the Bludger, remember?"

"Yeah, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do and all that tosh." Shrugging, Blaise said, "Enough about me, how'd lunch go with Potter and his pals?"

"I think I'm making progress. Small progress, perhaps, but progress all the same, and I'm happy with it."

The other girl was looking at her sympathetically. Dramatic types were only happy with dramatic progress. Waving farewell to the edgy girl, Luna felt concerned. Blaise had hid her emotional streak very well under an act of indifference and baggy robes, but now more than her figure was revealed.

She didn't seem to be handling Terry's equanimity over spending the evening apart very well. Hopefully, nothing...imprudent...would come from it. After what little Blaise had told her about that incident with Malfoy last night, Luna was very much afraid that putting two slighted Slytherins together at this time was a _very_ bad idea.

-

* * *

- 

Draco's eyes closed while he relaxed in the large Roman-styled Prefects' bath. A slight smile curved his lips when he thought about the party soon to begin.

Crabbe and Goyle were 'encouraging' fourth years to help push the common room furniture to ring the walls. Afterwards, they would pull back and carry away the rolled carpets to create a dance floor in the centre of the space. Third years would be 'helping' Bullstrode lay out the food and drink. Parkinson would be ordering second years to arrange the lighting. Pansy might be a right bitch, but she was brilliant at Illumination Charms.

Later, the chamber would be luminous with colour-changing radiant orbs flickering in perfect synchronisation with the music. Zabini, Flint and MacDuff were sorting through the music spheres. Wizards paid a high price for the magicked globules that stored and projected the owner's favourite tunes. Most Slytherins had galleons to spare, so the amount of Orpheus Orbs contributed for tonight's bash was varied and extensive.

Thinking about Blaise brought a smile of satisfaction.

Only fifth through seventh years were invited to attend Slytherin revels, and last year the obstinate wench had refused every invitation to participate. A bark of laughter escaped. Blaise had been so amusing, sneering at what she derided as 'Bacchanalian Blow-Outs.' Even then, Draco had wondered how his prickly friend would move on the dance floor.

Tonight he would find out. Terry-Boy had promised to mind the music at his own House party. Good thing girly-locks was too dim to suggest that his girlfriend crash the House barrier and join him. Zabini would have braved the entire flock of disapproving Ravenclaws if the Nancy had been man enough to ask. Just went to show--intelligent didn't mean smart.

The happy couple was spending the night apart, and Draco planned to ensure that his _close_ friend didn't get lonely. His laughter echoed throughout the tiled chamber.

"Ooohhh...sounds like you're planning something _naughty_, Malfoy."

His eyes opened to see Moaning Myrtle floating above the bath with a hopeful expression on her morosely plain face. Pale brows arching, Draco levered himself out of the water. The ghost's admiring moan while she watched water droplets trickle down his frame caused his lips to quirk--even dead girls thought he was hot. Disregarding the apparition's avid gaze, he grabbed a thick white towel and casually began to dry himself.

"Have you been working out? You're very...defined...and toned...and...Mmm…muscular..."

Deciding that the spirit had been given enough of a thrill, Draco wrapped the towel around his waist and padded over to the mirror to use a drying spell and then a comb on his hair. He deemed Myrtle's question too inane to answer.

Snubbed, the spectre accused huffily before zooming back through the wall and heading to her own bathroom, "_Well!_ You may be more handsome, but you'll never be as _nice_ as Harry Potter!"

Dispassionately considering his reflection, Draco pulled on black trousers and a musculature revealing black tee. The 'handsome' teen smiled, and it was anything but nice. He did work out, because girls admired defined muscles, and _he_ enjoyed their admiration. His outfit flaunted every one. Draco hoped Blaise appreciated the striking contrast of Fae-pale hair and skin against demon black clothing. Red sure had.

Scowling briefly, he refused to remember the time under the table and in the library, how Ginny...no...Weaselette...had tried to crawl into his skin in her eagerness to get closer. Locking unwanted memories and emotions firmly away, he determined that nothing else existed tonight except his plan to be a bad, bad boy with a nice Slytherin girl.

A short while later, he smiled slightly when he heard, "Looks good, huh?"

Crabbe's blunt features were creased in a goofy grin. Gazing around the transformed common room, Draco raised a brow and nodded his approval. "Bloody good."

The romantically dimmed room was streaked with tiny flashing green lights. Slytherins decked out in their best black milled around eating and drinking. The nice girl he was seeking was nowhere in sight.

"Who's Orpheus tonight?" he asked, idly curious to know who would be spinning the musical orbs.

"Mathers...he's calling himself Slim Slytherin now."

"Merlin." The amused imprecation was for the ridiculous name as well as the sight of Goyle rushing to his side carrying a gigantic platter of food.

"Gonna be fun tonight, huh, Draco? Zabini's promised to dance with me."

"With _us, _Goyle," Crabbe corrected, eyeing the platter of food.

"Yeah, right...us," Goyle agreed quickly, trying to protect his food from Crabbe's poaching.

The room filled with music as 'Slim' chose a sphere and spun it to activate the music projection charm. The song had a fast, pounding dance beat. The sound drew cheers from the crowd ready to party. Slytherins began to pack the dance floor.

"No Hufflepuff slow dances for us, eh Draco?"

"Damn right, Goyle...no poncing about to classical music or whatever boring tunes Ravenclaws flop their feathers to either."

Raucous laughter reminded him that his minions were good for something other than muscle. They also appreciated his snide humour. Of course, the dolts broke down at the lift of an eyebrow like trained dogs, but that was beside the point. Tonight, the duo's chortles fell on benevolent ears.

Pansy sidled up, cooing, "They're playing our song, Draco darling."

"We don't have a song," he said with a frown, noticing the black mini dress made her legs look even more stumpy than usual. She'd slathered her face with cosmetics, too. The look didn't entice him, but maybe if Pansy waited until the wee hours and sidled up to a drunken fifth year on his way back from the toilet, the unlucky boy would ignore the girl's thick ankles and give her a snog. The ploy had worked several times last year. Several sixth years _still_ gagged at the sight of her.

"Don't be mean darling...let's dance."

"Let's not."

Encouraged by the indifferent refusal, the pug-faced girl chatted happily with Crabbe and Goyle, undoubtedly waiting around for another rejection. Scanning the crowd, Draco wondered if Pansy's 'piggy-faced' mother had ever truly taught her daughter the meaning of the word 'no'. He saw Blaise descend the staircase, and moved to intercept her.

Silver serpent hoops glinted against dark curls as she laughed with her friends, eyes sparkling, full lips parted in a smile. Draco smirked, appreciating the curves displayed in a halter that bared arms and midriff above trousers that rode low on slender hips. Her back was bare except for two thin ties.

Vowing to run his hands all over Terry-Boy's girlfriend before the night was through; Draco met the trio at the bottom of the stairs. "Glad you decided to join the _bacchanal_, Blaise. Does pretty-boy know you're here?"

Her gaze looked him over and lingered, before she smiled in rueful appreciation. When the second part of his comment registered, a defiant look accompanied Blaise's explanation. "Terry didn't hang around to ask what my plans were tonight. He rushed off to arrange the music for his own House."

"He should've invited you to his party," said Fiona.

Flint was right and Draco hoped to give the ironically stupid Ravenclaw a reason to regret his mistake.

"I'm sure Terry wishes he was dancing with you instead of..." Morrigan MacDuff bit her lip, visibly dismayed at the implication of her words.

Draco laughed inwardly. Merlin, how _kind_ these lovely girls were to do his dirty work for him. He didn't have to do anything but be sympathetic, work his Malfoy magic, and watch Zabini fall right into his waiting hands. Not right away, of course. He would be a mate, encourage her to dance, have fun, but first he needed to bait the trap. "Save a dance for me, Blaise?"

He almost reconsidered his plan at the sight of innocent dark eyes lighting up in pleasure at his request--but he didn't. Why should _he_ be alone? Knowingly or not, Blaise was quite willing to comfort him. What was so bad about wanting a dance anyway? What happened in Slytherin House stayed in Slytherin House. No one would ever have to know.

Mingling with his Housemates, dancing with every pretty girl who asked, Draco kept track of his quarry. She had danced with Crabbe and Goyle, and several other Slytherins who were smart enough to stay at a respectable distance. Several times, he caught her watching him. His partners often commented that he had incredible rhythm for a 'white boy' or compared him to a serpent--a high compliment. Blaise obviously thought so too. Her smiling glances of admiration soothed his ego.

After several hours, he left the floor and stood watching Blaise, Fiona, and Morrigan prepare to dance. MacDuff had hooked up with some Yank over the summer, and was now announcing that she was had taught the girls some steps. Hearing a new song start, Draco waited to see Blaise in action.

Mouths dropped as the girls demonstrated that they had indeed learned some new steps. Morrigan MacDuff had choreographed a routine to match the fast-paced rhythm. Every part of each limber body was used to cross step, slide, bounce, move, sway and shake. Legs apart, Blaise slid her hands down her thighs while bending her knees to slither down before sinuously swaying upwards again. Draco wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand.

"Need a towel?"

Catching the towel tossed by Goyle, Draco pulled off his tee and wiped his face and chest. He saw Blaise staring. Her movements changed from athletic to sensual as she stopped dancing for herself and started dancing for him. Smiling promisingly, he pulled his shirt back on, watching the roll of her abdomen, the quick movements of slender arms and shoulders, and seductively swaying and shaking...assets...

The crowd cheered and whistled at the end of the songHis quarry looked away, biting her lip. Did she regret her provocative dance? Too bad, if so...he was off to arrange the music so he could accept her unspoken invitation with pleasure.

Holding up an Orpheus Orb, Malfoy turned steely eyes on 'Slim.' "You're going to play this one next and I want the bass to pound, Mathers."

Sauntering over to where Blaise was drinking a glass of water and brushing off the compliments of the people around her. Her gaze skittered away from his until the music started. She laughed, surprised, when he held out a hand and sang teasingly that if she was lonely, he was there, waiting. When Blaise took his hand, he backed up, swaying in sync. They reached the centre of the floor. He dropped her hand to sway faster. She was with him all the way. Draco smiled in triumph as Blaise sang along with him.

-

* * *

- 

Dancing with a Slytherin love god probably wasn't a good idea, but she had promised and he had picked one of her favourite songs about a couple that know they aren't leaving together, who are just having a dance. Blaise had wanted to dance with him all night. He moved so temptingly. When Draco sang the lyrics to her, she could resist everything except temptation. Around them, Slytherins gathered, loudly singing the words and clapping in encouragement.

Swaying a few feet away from each other, Blaise and Draco moved to the compelling rhythm, drawing closer and closer until they were dancing back and forth into each other's space. Hands that began lifted above heads moving in time to the beat and the swaying of torsos and hips lowered until her hands clutched his firm shoulders and his slid around her waist. Pale strong fingers caressed her darker skin, slid around to roam her back, hips as their bodies brushed together, and drew apart.

Blaise gasped when he slid down her body to place an open-mouthed kiss against her abdomen. Rising in a fluid motion, he turned her deftly and rocked her body with his. They moved sinuously as one.

The end of the song found Blaise pressed back against Draco's chest, his pale fingers splayed across her midriff.

The crowd was chanting 'Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!'

A bright flash caused her to close her eyes and turn her head.

"Shite! Some blighter took pictures! I couldn't catch him...little rat bastard took off!" Goyle shouted.

Blaise trembled with shock, watching Draco's expression harden. Pulling her with him to the door, he directed Crabbe to look for the photographer down one corridor while he searched the other.

Grabbing Goyle's shirt, he ordered, "Shut this party down and have Flint and MacDuff help you question everyone. Someone let that little sneak in and it's your job to find out who's going to regret it."

With a nod and an apologetic glance her way, the hulking pair parted to attend their separate tasks.

Blaise caught Draco by the arm and pleaded, "I need you to tell me the password to Gryffindor. I know you keep track of that sort of thing. I have to find Colin Creevey. He's a photographer...he can tell me where to look!"

Eyes like granite shifted away and then fixed on hers. "_Fortune favours the bold._ Be careful--and put on a cloak, for Merlin's sake!"

Clinging to the thread of hope, Blaise smiled tremulously. "See you soon."

"Yeah...see you," Draco headed down the corridor at a swift pace.

Grabbing the first black cloak she could find, Blaise followed him out the door and ran swiftly toward the Gryffindor tower. Upon reaching the entrance, the girl brought the hood up to cover her face. "Fortune favours the bold," she murmured, feeling the curious gaze of the Fat Lady rove over her shrouded figure.

"Hide if you want to sweetie, but I wouldn't tell anyone even if I did know who you are. I'm not a gossip like some portraits I could name."

Slipping into the common room, she found that even after midnight the party was still going strong. Scanning the chamber, Blaise looked for Colin, but couldn't see his blond head anywhere. She was starting to attract unwanted attention, so she moved inside a bit more and continued her visual search.

"Who are you and what's with the cloak?"

The questioner was given a quick peek at her face. Freckles stood out against pale skin as Ginny Weasley said incredulously, "Zabini?"

"Shhh! I'm trying not to advertise the fact that a Slytherin has slinked her way into the Gryffindor tower, thanks. I just need to speak to Colin. Can you find him for me, _please_?"

The tears thickening her plea must have convinced that she was serious. Ginny said, "All right, wait beside the bookcase. I'll be back in a minute."

Soon, Ginny and Colin followed her out of the common room. Rounding a corner to move away from the portrait's curious gaze, Blaise turned to face the pair. She blurted, "Colin, I need to know where someone would go to develop a picture quickly."

"Don't tell her, not until she tells us why she wants to know," Ginny cut in.

Glaring, Blaise shot back, "Someone took pictures at the Slytherin party and ran off. I think he's going to develop and spread them round school. That's why I have to know! _Satisfied_?"

"What kind of pictures?" Colin asked.

At the end of her rope, Blaise held her cloak open so the younger boy could get a good look at her outfit. "Photos of me, dancing with someone other than my boyfriend. Get the picture now?"

"Who?"

"C'mon Colin, who do you _think?_ Of course it's Malfoy. Zabini wouldn't be so frantic otherwise...would you, Blaise? Afraid Terry will dump you for two-timing him, is that it?"

Tears silently rolling down her cheeks, Blaise admitted, "Yes, I am, but I didn't two-time my boyfriend. It was just a dance that got out of hand and I'm..._afraid_...he won't believe me if he sees those bloody photographs." Covering her face, Blaise suppressed her sobs as best she could.

Colin patted her back awkwardly. "It's okay, there's only one place I can think where a photographer could develop film quickly. The third dungeon's storeroom is a darkroom, and it's not locked...anybody can go there anytime."

Ginny placed her hand briefly on Blaise's arm. "What are we waiting for, then? We'll get those photographs and if I catch the sneak who took them, I'll give him a Bat-Bogey Hex. Malfoy can tell you how much fun they are."

Wiping her eyes, Blaise gave the pair a watery smile. She refused shed any more tears. There would be plenty of reason to cry if Terry got a package of photographs.

The three students ran for the dungeon. Only once did they have to duck into a classroom, when Filch and Mrs. Norris were heard coming down the corridor.

Sitting on the floor pressed against the wall near the door, Ginny whispered, "I'm sorry I acted so hateful. Draco asked me to come to Hogsmeade, to your party and I told him no...and...we should go back to calling each other by our last names."

Colin looked astounded. "Go _back_...you called Malfoy by his first name? When did that happen?"

"After detention."

"Oh."

Blaise could hardly confess Draco got pissed after that happy conversation in the library and looked to her for comfort. She didn't want to break the fragile peace with the volatile girl she and Luna called Beatrice to Draco's Benedick.

She found herself confessing, "Terry didn't ask me to his party. I was pretty upset about it, and everybody was egging us on..."

"Did you kiss him?" Colin and Ginny asked simultaneously.

"No."

They looked relieved, so Blaise remained prudently quiet about innocently spending the night. If Draco and Ginny ever straightened things out, she didn't want to lose her best mate because his girlfriend didn't trust them alone together.

After the coast was clear, the trio hurried down the corridor and to the dungeon. Blaise caught a glimpse of black robe and ran full out. The sneak photographer had enough time to snatch a single dry photograph before escaping into a secret passageway.

-

* * *

- 

For a quarter of an hour, Ginny tried every spell she knew to open it and follow, but nothing worked. Blaise and Colin had given up long before that and were taking down photographs hung up to dry. All three looked up as Draco burst into the chamber. His face was a study of surprise and uneasiness. Blaise looked at Ginny, her heart sinking when she saw the girl who had turned Draco down was now holding evidence that he had consoled himself with Blaise in her hand.

Staring down at the photograph, Ginny felt curiously detached. The couple was moving together like two graceful snakes...which was fitting, she supposed. Blaise was _really_ limber. Meeting stormy grey eyes, she joked feebly, "I wouldn't have been near this good a partner."

Ginny fanned the other photographs out on the table, clinging to her detachment. If she put them in order, like so, she could see the progression of the dance from beginning to end.

That was the downside to wizard photography. You sometimes saw a lot more than you wanted to. Like an angelically handsome face, sliding down to kiss a smooth abdomen or pale hands that made you feel like the most beautiful girl in the world stroking someone else's skin.

Colin was trying to hide the last photograph. Ginny gave him a steady look, holding out her hand. Reluctantly, with an expression of mixed admiration and apology to Blaise, he gave it over.

Wow. This was..._something_. If there was a photograph more damning than this, Zabini was right to cry. Maybe she would join her.

The photograph suddenly turned to ash in Ginny's hand, the powder drifting down to join the incinerated remains of the others. Had she done that through unfocussed magic? No, Malfoy had his wand out. He looked away.

Ginny's eyes were stinging and it was hard to swallow. Blaise asked Colin to escort her back to her House. She wanted to know more about photography and if the remaining photograph could be duplicated. They left, talking quietly. Ginny blinked furiously. Bloody ashes...she must be allergic.

"I don't care if you can dance or not."

Well, that was nice. Of course, he could probably have her moving like Blaise in one easy lesson. Ginny _would _have melted like butter over him too, given half the chance. Blaise had held out a lot longer than she would. Maybe the two were just friends.

Quietly spoken words broke the silence. "You may not have noticed, but Slytherins don't take rejection too well."

"I _noticed_." She had rejected Draco and Blaise felt Terry rejected her when he didn't invite her to his party. Was it entirely their fault if they used each other to feel better? Remembering the crowd encircling the couple, cheering and clapping, Ginny privately admitted it was easy to see how things got out of hand.

"May I walk you back?"

Nodding stiffly, Ginny moved past Draco. Together, they walked down the passage and up the steps to the main corridor. She noticed he deliberately slowed his pace to hers. He'd done that before, and she had never appreciated it. She was too used to looking for the worst in Draco Malfoy. She never acknowledged her own faults.

Reaching the Gryffindor corridor, Ginny stopped in the same place Blaise had stood crying earlier. Tears welled. She looked up into troubled grey eyes. Strong arms encircled and drew her up against a warm masculine chest. Without robes, she felt every muscle and nothing had ever felt so good.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she whispered, tears spilling down her face.

"I'm sorry too, _Ginny_."

She held him tightly, wondering where to go from here.


	12. Truth and Consequences

Disclaimer: Feel like Bart Simpson, scribbling, 'Writing Harry Potter Fanfiction does not make you J K Rowling' on the blackboard. :D

* * *

Chapter 12- Truth and Consequences

**-**

**To sleep, perchance to dream- aye, there's the rub**.

Slumbering upon the curtain enclosed bed, Luna's head tossed restlessly upon her pillow. Her sleeping body twitched violently in response to a vivid dream.

_High on a cliff overlooking a stormy sea, two serpents slithered toward each other. Upon meeting, the snakes began to twine together, sliding and undulating in a sinuous rhythm that was sensually compelling. Far above, in the lightning streaked sky, an eagle's shriek of anger pierced the silence. The serpents ceased their writhing, huddling entwined. Talons extended, the eagle dove down and hovered over the snakes, powerful wings outstretched. Snatching up the smaller snake, the predatory avian gave a cry of triumph, carrying the reptile away._

Body jerking, Luna came awake with a gasp. That eagle in her dreams with the brown and white feathers...his eyes had been blue. The snake he had seized had been golden and the other serpent white in colour. Merlin, her heart was still pounding. Pushing long hair away from her face, the girl breathed deeply, trying to analyze her vision. Luna didn't need to consult the text _Unfogging the Future _to interpret the dream. Somehow, she knew that Blaise and Draco had done something imprudent last night, and Terry would soon behave like the eagle in the vision. He would carry his girl off and…do _what_? Talk it out, forgive and forget...or… Light flooded into the space when the drapery pulled apart.

"Hey, you awake? Cindy conjured brunch, if you want to join us." Mindy's pale face, surrounded by reddish blonde hair, peered between the opened curtains. "You look..._strange._" She smiled. "Stranger than usual, that is."

"Thank you." Leaving her bed, Luna drew on a gold robe with a Gryffindor crest and joined the girls at a table in the middle of the chamber. The drop leaves raised to form a circle had become a display of culinary and decorative brilliance. Luna sat on the edge of a dainty chair and touched a rosebud in the centre floral arrangement. She smiled. "You outdo Madam Puddifoot, Cindy."

A happy smile made the other girl look even more like a cherub. "Thanks Lindy. I do like to make things pretty."

"Mmm...and the food's brill too," said Bindy.

Whimsically trying to decide whether fairies would consider the term 'fairy cakes' flattering or demeaning, Luna half-listened to her roommates' chatter. When Mindy said something about last night's Ravenclaw party, her wandering attention snagged. "Say again?"

Raising her brows, the other girl responded, "Sure, I said last night, when I was trying to chat up Terry..."

"He has a girlfriend."

"I'm aware of that _Luna_. It was just a chat!"

"Yes, because he turned down her invitation to dance," Bindy teased, causing Mindy to redden guiltily.

Cindy said, "I thought it was sooo romantic, our Orpheus pining away for his...what was the name of that girl in the Underworld?"

"Eurydice," Bindy informed helpfully. "I love Greek myths...and Greek food."

Mindy was shifting around, appearing uncomfortable beneath 'Lindy's' assessing stare. Suddenly, she blurted, "Oh _please_, Terry's way too good for that Zabini girl. She's obviously just another Slytherin slut."

Ignoring the others' gasps, Luna said, "What do you mean, obviously?"

"I was standing nearby when some guy on the Quidditch team handed Terry a photograph and said 'You wouldn't believe Zabini's having it off with Malfoy so we got you proof, Boot.'" Eyes glittering mutinously, Mindy continued, "Terry looked like he was going to cry. He shoved his way out and as far as I know never came back!"

"Oh, poor Terry," Cindy's sentiment was echoed by Bindy, who stopped chewing to nod sympathetically.

Luna said, "I hope Terry talks to Blaise before calling a cat a Kneazle. After all, a picture may be worth a thousand words, but what if they're nonsense ones? Anyway, where did that photo come from?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I don't believe there's such a thing as spontaneous manifestation of photographs, so…someone must have arranged for it to be taken." She picked a daisy out of the arrangement and began pulling the petals off one by one.

It was obvious the thought had never occurred to the other girls. They stared in consternation. Luna felt no such anxiety. She held up the stem with a single petal remaining and announced, "He loves her!" Reaching for a scone, she took a large, satisfying bite.

-

* * *

- 

Draco considered what to write and then put quill to parchment.

**Ginny, **

**If you're willing to give us a chance, I'm willing to keep quiet about it. Slytherins are used to keeping secrets. Meet me at the Dragon Claw Willow after breakfast. **

**Draco**

Strange that he would be using Zabini's favourite spot for meeting Terry-Boy to hook up with Ginny. Stranger still that being bad last night had led to something so good. He wasn't thrilled about Red's wanting to be with him on the sly, but he would accept it...for now. Anything was better than the cold darkness he had plunged into after that scene in the library. If Blaise hadn't been there, the gods only knew what he might have done.

Draco shrugged away uncomfortable thoughts and glanced over at the bed dominating the room. It had been beyond pleasant, cradled against softness whilst gentle fingers tenderly stroked his hair. Perhaps he should feel badly about manipulating the kind-hearted girl into comforting him, but he didn't.

They had a _unique _friendship, and as long as certain lines weren't crossed, he felt free to take any support and affection Blaise cared to give. He smirked, imagining the horror on dear old Dad's face when he found out his only son's best mate was a girl. Folding the parchment and sealing it, Draco walked over to the room's fireplace and called, "_Slinky._"

He waited for the house elf to appear. The moment the elf bowed in subservience, he handed over the sealed message, ordering the elf to deliver it personally to Ginevra Weasley in Gryffindor Tower.

"But that is _Dobby's_ Tower, young sir...Slinky is not liking to go there...Dobby is angry when others go there...very jealous, he is."

"I didn't ask you to _like it_ Slinky, I asked you to _do_ it. If you want the coast cleared, give the sot Winky a butterbeer and get her sobbing about 'Master'. After that, Dobby will be occupied taking care of his pathetic friend and you can be off to Gryffindor Tower."

"Young Master is so...Slytherin...Slinky is _proud_ to serve you." With a grin that made his protuberant eyes glow Slytherin green, the elf travelled back through the floo to complete his assigned task.

Warding the trunk and desk against anyone foolish enough to invade his privacy, Draco flung a denim jacket on over his gray jumper- how shocked Father would be to see him in casual attire- and bounded down the steps to the common room. Blaise was sitting curled up on a sofa, staring into a teacup. He sat and leaned against her shoulder to look in her cup.

Bloody Hell, no wonder she was staring. There was a circle and a cross inside the cup. That phoney Trelawney would be in alt over the _very rare, very inauspicious _occurrence, but he could tell Blaise wasn't. Her dark eyes were worried.

"Do you believe in Tasseomancy, Draco? What does this mean? My love's in trouble or is troubled...or will bring me trouble...what?"

"I don't look to soggy bits in the bottom of a cup to decide my fate, if that's what you're asking. If you're wondering if Boot was given that photograph, I don't know. If he _has, _it means all three of those."

Draco wrapped an arm around her and looked around for something, anything to distract him from feeling that twinge of something uncomfortable like guilt. Luckily, Crabbe and Goyle showed their faces before he broke down and volunteered to do something asinine, like apologise. Raising his head, Draco said in relief, "Look Blaise, breakfast is served."

Smiling happily, the hulking teens nodded in unison and put their trays on the table in front of their friends. Crabbe explained, "Yeah, we didn't think you'd want to go to the Hall this morning, Zabini. Not after what the Ravenclaws...Hey, why d'ya hit me Goyle?"

"'Cause you're a bloody prat, that's why. Blaise don't want to hear that everybody's saying Terry-Boy got pictures of her doin' the dirty with Malfoy. Ow! Why d'ya hit me Draco?" Catching sight of the girl's face, he said glumly, "Oh. _Sorry_."

For an instant, Draco hoped the humongous arse stuffing an entire scone into his maw would choke. As if following an unheard order, Goyle started gasping for air. Draco reached around the lummox to perform the Heimlich manoeuvre, rationalising he was only saving the bloody pillock because his father wouldn't want him to. He ignored Gregory's apologies and damned pangs of guilt to ask, "What can I do, Blaise?"

_Please don't ask me to go see Terry-Boy, anything but that..._

"Give me your advice. Should I try to find him, talk it out?"

That was better, but not much, than having a heart-to-heart with girly-locks. He decided for once, truth _was_ the best answer. "Yeah. If you don't talk to him now, you might never get the chance again." He put his arms around her and squeezed gently. "You need to find Terry and work it out."

Hugging him tightly, his friend gave a pitiful smile. She headed for the girl's staircase, saying over her shoulder, "Say hi to Red for me."

-

* * *

- 

At the bottom of the Gryffindor girls' staircase, Ginny looked around to find the best route for leaving without drawing notice. Near the common room fireplace, Harry and Ron were playing Wizard Chess while Hermione completed an assignment that probably wasn't due until after Christmas Holiday. The studious girl had tried to explain the concept of time management to the boys, but they were hopeless cases. They actually did homework the day before it was due, like most other normal students.

Unfortunately for Ginny, Hermione noticed her friend before she made the door and called out, "Ginny! Come here and tell Ron he should be doing his homework- it's due next Friday!"

"Sorry Hermione, I'm a person in a glass house who can't throw stones. I haven't done all my work either, and refuse to even look at a book until tomorrow. Are we still on for shopping in Hogsmeade after lunch? I'm going for a walk, be back soon. Bye." Ginny waved and ducked through the portrait hole.

The Fat Lady, as usual, _had_ to make a comment, "My, don't you look pretty in that green jumper! Why I remember when I was first painted..."

Quickly escaping before she had to hear how bright and fresh the Fat Lady had been back in the day, Ginny draped her black cloak around her shoulders and strode briskly in the direction of the Dragon Claw Willow.

Once there, she could see why no one would bother them- it was very dangerous looking. Superstitiously murmuring an apology to the tree as she brushed the intimidating fronds aside, she reached the small open area screened by drooping claw-tipped greenery. A small shriek escaped her as strong arms wrapped themselves around her middle and pulled her back against a muscular chest.

"I am the guardian of the Willow. Pay the forfeit or face..._the_ _Dragon Claw_..."

Shivering delightedly as the dramatic voice made its demands above her sensitive ear; Ginny pleaded breathily, "Oh please, not the claw. I'll pay the forfeit. I'll pay _anything_."

"_Anything_? Don't you know what dragons like me _do_ to tasty morsels like you?"

The seductive menace in his voice was doing something already- melting her bones and setting butterflies to fluttering in her stomach. How could she have been so foolish as to think this wouldn't work? It had to work. She reached up to stroke his unseen face and smiled. "I know your scales are smooth and your talons are gentle." Her voice became husky. "I know what I want you to do to me."

Behind her, the powerful body stilled, tensed. 'Talons' tightened their grip. Hotly, he breathed, "Tell me"

Turning into Draco's embrace, she clutched his hair and commanded, "Devour me, dragon."

After he thrilled her by fulfilling her request with hungry kisses, Ginny rested against his chest while he sat lounging with his back supported by the trunk of the willow. She angled her head to look up into his face and ask, "However did your parents decide to name you Draco?"

His silent laughter made her smile. He smirked and drawled, "Not many have asked me that. Mother claims she named me for a constellation between Ursa Major and Cephus, and Father- well; he insisted the name was in honour of an ancient Greek ancestor who oppressed his downtrodden people with severe laws."

"I agree with your mother. You're as bright and beautiful as a star."

A pleased smile gave Draco's face the look of an angel. His gaze turned devilish as he said, "Your name fits you too, _Ginevra_."

She said in amused indignation, "White as foam! Thanks a lot!"

Gray eyes became smoky and intense. "Not that, the _Welsh_ meaning."

"Welsh...I never heard any...what does it mean?"

"_Dragon Lover._"

Ginny stared. Draco erupted into laughter. She laughed with him before asking, "What does the name Blaise mean?"

Wary eyes blinked, before he offered, "Dragon..._friend_?"

Pulling his head down, Ginny said seriously, "_Good_...keep it that way."

-

* * *

- 

Blaise went to the Great Hall at lunchtime, looking for Terry. When a Ravenclaw came up to her with a note, she took it and left immediately. In the entry, she paused to unfold the note.

**Dungeon 3 storeroom**

Somehow, the short message was more terrifying than a scroll of accusations and anger. Making a quick stop at Slytherin House, Blaise made her way down to the dungeons, anxiety increasing with every step. She took several deep breaths. Grabbing hold of her courage as well as the cloak nervously twisted in a fist, she opened the storeroom door.

"Shut the door behind you."

Her eyes took a few moments to become accustomed to the gloom. Terry was sitting against the back wall, one leg drawn up to support a hand dangling a photograph between two fingertips. His eyes gleamed dangerously behind a veil of long, brown hair. Without expression, he said, "Not very smart, coming here, but I figured Slytherin nerve would bring you slithering down to me."

Stricken, Blaise tried to reason, "I don't know what that picture's like, but I saw the others, and I know it looks bad..."

"_Bad._"

Interrupted by his bitter laugh, she started again, "It was only one dance and I promise- whatever your pals told you, was a bloody...damned..._lie_!"

After a moment of tense silence, Terry bent his head to look at the photo. Still gazing downward, he said, "I couldn't look at this for ages...just let it burn a hole in my pocket while I walked, and walked, and walked. Finally made it down here and decided to take a good long look. Really opened my eyes about you and Malfoy…_never been kissed_... Did you two have a good time laughing at me?"

The stony recitation brought desperate tears to her eyes. Blaise pleaded, "No, Terry, it's not like that, we're just friends. _I swear_...I swear I've never kissed anyone but you...please, _please_ listen to me."

Raising his head, he slowly rose to his feet and walked over to extend the picture. "I'd like to listen to you try and explain this."

Jittery fingers dropped the picture. Bending, she picked the photograph back up and stared down at the moving images captured. A swell of relief shook her- this wasn't the worst by far. Upon the magicked photograph were two figures surrounded by a circle of clapping Slytherins. While she watched, Malfoy's hands grasped her waist, pale fingers splaying over her stomach as they rocked together with her back against his chest. They stopped. The song had ended. Draco looked down at her. She stared ahead and then closed her eyes...from the camera flash.

_Thank Merlin this was the only picture grabbed. If Terry saw the one Ginny did, I think I'd be dead._

"A Slytherin at loss for words?"

Shaking her head miserably, Blaise said, "I'm sorry, Terry. You didn't ask me to your party...and it was _just a dance_. It looks awful, and I shouldn't have done it, but it's not what you think."

Masculine fingers raked back long hair from a shadowed face. "Don't know 'bout that, Blaise. After awhile, I took a few _hours_ and really studied that photo. I think it's very revealing."

"No…"

"Yes, take a closer look at Malfoy. If ever a bastard was planning on..." He smiled in grim satisfaction as she flinched at the obscene word, continuing, "…a girl, it's him. Look at his hands, how they're pulling you back."

Terry's eyes blazed in anger. Suddenly, the photograph burst into flames from the unfocused magic of his rage. Encircling Blaise's upper arms with his fingers, he put his face close to hers and rasped, "You can't explain that photograph away. It's burnt into my brain." He let her go and turned away. "Get out of here before I do something you'll regret."

Too hurt to cry, Blaise watched Terry's back heave with suppressed emotion, pressing her lips together firmly. She wasn't going anywhere. Reaching into her cloak, she brought out a sphere and walked over to the side table holding photography equipment. Blaise stacked two trays to make room. Behind her, Terry said roughly, "What do you think you're doing?"

She took off her cloak and let it drop, holding up the object. "I thought you of all people would recognize an Orpheus Orb. Since I can't explain anything, I'll just have to show you, won't I?" Placing the sphere on the table, she gave it a spin to activate the charm. Music came flowing into the space. "This is the song Malfoy and I danced to, although I was wearing a little less." Blaise drew off her tee, exposing a black satin bra. She tossed the shirt and began to move her hips.

Terry's face may have been impassive, but his eyes burned. Moving toward him while swaying back and forth, she said conversationally, "Not the romantic slow song you thought, huh?"

His electric blue gaze roamed her body. "If that's the way you danced, how'd you end up..." Terry started to look away before her movement caught and held his attention.

She came close and turned around to brush back against his chest. Lifting his hands to her hips, she said firmly while moving to the beat, "Rocking, dancing not…what you thought." Turning to face him as the song ended, she searched for a reaction.

His face creased unhappily. "If you didn't dance so damn..._sexy_..."

He thought that was sexy? Stepping back, Blaise laughed shortly. At his baffled look, she explained in a low voice, "That was dancing I could do in front of my mother, baby." Putting a slender hand upon the Orb, she smiled in a way that had Terry unconsciously licking his lips. "Since you don't like explanations, I'll just give you something else to burn into your brain."

His jaw was set, his eyes stormy as she began to move. Dancing for Draco, Blaise had held part of herself back, knowing he wasn't hers to keep. Now, she held nothing back. Terry's reached for her. The song played on as he held her tight,

"_Blaise_..."

"Terry, I love you, _only you_...believe me, love me, _please_..."

He held her face in his hands. "I believe you, I love you...let me love you..."

Meeting his lips, Blaise poured her soul into the embrace. They moved together, kissing passionately, hands exploring and possessively claiming. Blaise tugged at his shirt. Terry took it off with a heavy lidded smile. Her curves pressed against his paler, firmer flesh. She caressed his chest and back, revelling in the feel of firm muscles beneath her fingertips. She sighed at the feel of her body aligned with his. Terry's lips moved down her throat…

Caught up in the way he made her feel, Blaise was shocked to hear a sardonic voice say from the doorway, "Now this, I'm afraid, _is_ indecent, Ms. Zabini. Clothe yourselves and come to my office..._immediately_."

Staring up into Terry's face after Professor Snape's departure, Blaise couldn't stop nervous laughter from escaping. After a moment of looking as though she were mental, the humour of the situation struck her boyfriend as well. He said with a smile, "I don't care if he gives us detention for the rest of the year, as long as I spend it with you."

Her heart melted. After throwing her arms around him for another fervent kiss, she grinned. "Maybe Lorelei will have love potions to test."

Holding hands, the teens left the room. On the table, the forgotten orb began to play a love song.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Opening Shakespeare from _Hamlet_- always wanted to re-write parts of that play so the Dane would get the girl and live happily ever after, but then I have a thing for Gothic guys! Happy sigh over love, sweet love!


	13. Affection and Aftermath

Chapter 13- Affection and Aftermath

-

Blaise stood outside Snape's office near the dungeons, consumed with a crazy urge to run. Run along the cold passageway to the stone staircase, up to the main corridor, and then dash to Slytherin house. She would leap into bed, pull the covers over her eyes, and refuse to get out..._ever. _

Terry looked nervous at the thought of facing Snape too. His eyes were dark with concern. He cupped her cheek with a warm palm. "Don't worry. It'll work out somehow." Slight stubble gave her boyfriend's face a mature look that was incredibly attractive. Blaise gave in to impulse and kissed him. Terry kissed her back and then reluctantly pulled away. "Wouldn't want to get caught being indecent."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that _before_, Mr. Boot."

Blaise startled guiltily and looked at the professor standing in the doorway. He must have said, 'enter' while they were distracted. Bollocks. A satiric eyebrow arched while the intimidating teacher waved them inside. Strange how she'd always enjoyed watching Snape use that brow on others. It wasn't near as pleasing when she was the object of ridicule.

She met the man's enigmatic gaze and quickly glanced away. Blaise could feel her cheeks heating. Embarrassed, the girl kept her eyes off the professor as he shut the door and strode over to seat himself behind the imposing desk. She glanced around the office. The floating specimens were gross. If Snape kept them just to terrorize students, it was really effective. She jumped when a pink blob wiggled in its jar a few feet away.

The silence in the room escalated tension to a painful level. Professor Snape made sure he had the attention of each teen before informing them, "I am not unaware of certain..._rumours_..."

He continued, "I have verified the exact nature of last night's incident. As photography without consent is strictly prohibited at Hogwarts and because there were no other witnesses to your _inappropriate_ behaviour, I will mitigate the penalty to detention for the rest of the month."

Blaise stared in shock. She knew Professor Snape was much more lenient with the students of his House, but this was almost too good to be true. Maybe he hadn't seen anything in the darkened room? As if in answer, a sardonic glint appeared in fathomless eyes. "If ever you are found in such a...position..._again_, the Headmaster and your parents will be apprised."

Blaise and Terry both fell over themselves to nod frantically and assure him, "Yes, Sir; Thank you, Sir."

Professor Snape dismissed them with the direction to report to Lorelei the following night. While they exited, he warned, "If you betray my trust and fail to restrain yourselves, I assure you...current rumour and consequence will seem _trivial_ in comparison to what will ensue."

Blaise followed Terry down the passage, looking back to see Snape watching them from his doorway. His steady regard unnerved her.

It reminded her of the brief glance slanted her way when he'd warned them. That dark flicker shot in her direction let her know that someone, likely Crabbe and Goyle, had spilled the whole story to the professor, and he was really cautioning her against being unrestrained with Draco as much as Terry.

She hurried to catch her guy, holding his hand while they ascended the stairs. Students in the main corridor stared- Merlin only knew what rumour was circulating now. Maybe Terry was being said to have strangled her for infidelity. Her Muggle Studies professor would like that...very Shakespearean. Blaise frowned. If Othello had been half as forgiving as Terry, the jealous bastard wouldn't have killed poor Desdemona.

"Let's go this way."

Surprised, Blaise allowed her boyfriend to lead her toward his house. The guardian of the Ravenclaw common room depicted a raven flying into a library through an opened window. The shadowy form of a man sitting in a chair in a darkened corner queried, "Who goes there?"

Terry asked Blaise to step away and cover her ears. She did as he asked, feeling a thrill of apprehension. The raven in the portrait cawed, 'Nevermore!' as the canvas lifted to expose the oval entrance to the room beyond.

"C'mon, you had the nerve to slither down to the dungeon. I'll hold your hand and protect my beautiful snake from the other eagles."

A teasing grin lit the face she'd feared might never look at her with a smile again. Terry was right; going to see him in Dungeon 3 had been much scarier. Blaise tucked her hand into his. "Lead on, my good man."

Her 'man' led her into a common room that was almost as big as Slytherin, but instead of a large gathering area full of sofas and comfortable chairs, mostly study tables and chairs and large bookshelves overflowing with books filled the room. The few sofas were occupied by students. They gaped at the sight of the pair entering the space.

A boy Blaise recognized as a Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team came over and demanded, "What's she doing here, Boot?"

"My girlfriend's going to wait in my room while I take a shower...got a problem with that?"

The boy shook his head and backed away. Blaise walked up the stairs with Terry. In his dorm, she looked around while he took clean clothing from a trunk. No roommates were present, which emboldened the girl to take off her cloak and lie on her guy's bed. She patted the mattress. "Comfy."

Terry dropped the shirt and jeans in his hands and leapt on top of her. She giggled, looking into blue eyes that were intense, in a good way. She smoothed strands away from his face and reached up to meet his mouth.

Thanking whatever wizard had invented cleaning/flossing mints, she spent long moments savouring masculine lips, and tongue and mouth to the utmost. Blaise slipped one hand beneath Terry's shirt to caress his back and used the other to slide through his hair while bold male lips and tongue started working their magic on her ear, and throat, and...

"Happy though I am to see you interested in something other than Quidditch, Boot, you really should be taking that shower," a laughing voice said from the doorway. "Everyone in the common room has been counting the minutes since you brought your lady up here, so perhaps you'd better make that shower a _cold_ one. Wouldn't want give gossips something more to talk about."

Terry rolled to the side and pulled her up to sit beside him. Blaise peeked over her boyfriend's shoulder while listening to their conversation.

"Wesley! I hate to ask, but I will. What's the word about last night...about me and Blaise?"

"Well, knowledge being power; let me try and phrase this _kindly_." The boy managed to look elegant sprawled in a chair by his desk across the room. The blue-eyed, blond haired 'Wesley' linked his hands behind his head and said, "Last night's buzz had it that our heroes of the Quidditch pitch gave you a photo of Zabini and Malfoy which drove you to leave...possibly to do yourself violence."

His look of perpetual amusement reminded Blaise of a certain Faery who said, '_What fools these mortals be._**'** Wesley said, "This morning, rumours started flying in the Hall. When Ms. Zabini showed up, the flames of gossip were fanned into an inferno of speculation."

"Don't tell me what they said," Terry warned.

"I won't, but crass individuals were even taking bets on what kind of bodily harm you would do your lady in a fit of jealous passion."

"But not you," Terry said with a grin.

A pleased smile flashed across the other boy's face. "I bet against the house and said you'd make love, not war." Wesley brought his arms down in order to rub his hands together, saying happily, "I'll be able to get that Firebolt now, thanks to you two love-birds."

Terry laughed and introduced 'Wesley Roberts, Blaise Zabini' before asking his friend to order tea and some food while he hit the shower. Blaise watched the other boy summon the Ravenclaw house-elf Thinky, order a substantial tea, and return to lounging in his chair.

With quirking lips, Wesley said, "You might want to close the curtains and fix your top. The tee seems to be on inside out...and on backwards."

Blaise stared down at the small tag showing where it shouldn't and lunged to draw the drapery. Merry laughter filled the room. The 'foolish mortal' took off her shirt and put it back on properly. Pulling aside the bed hangings, Blaise smiled shyly at the boy across the room.

"Hmmm, much better." Twinkling eyes approved the correction.

Blaise went to sit at Terry's desk and took her time looking at the things spread over the surface. The room was comfortably silent. She dipped the quill into the pen pot, drawing a sketch of an eagle in its nest. A slender serpent peeked out from under the avian wing.

"That's quite a talent you have there."

She returned the dimpled smile of the boy who'd wandered over to look over her shoulder. Blaise demurred, "It's all right, but nothing compared to Dra..." Her eyes closed briefly, appalled at almost saying the 'D' word.

"I can only judge what I see," Wesley said. "However, I think it's rather brilliant. Don't you agree, mate?" Winking, he handed her sketch to Terry, who had returned towelling his hair.

While his friend helped Thinky arrange the tea things on a table brought to the centre from its place against the wall, her boyfriend took a long look at the drawing. He grinned before setting it aside to kiss her.

"_Really_, I must insist you cease displaying affection in front of me. Makes me jealous and cross. Come have tea...can't live on love, people." Wesley shook his head, chuckling.

Blaise sat by Terry, scooting her chair close. A feeling of happiness warmed her more than the pale afternoon sun shining into the room. She listened absently to their conversation until she realised two sets of blue eyes were staring at her. Tentatively, she said, "Yes?"

"How agreeable she is, mate. I approve your good taste." Wesley teased, "Lucky I wasn't requesting you dance on the table, Zabini." A golden eyebrow rose. "I merely asked if you'd bring a friend along when you meet us in the library later."

"Sure." Pleasantly surprised, she asked, "Which friend?"

"Fiona Flint, think she'd be interested?"

She pretended to give the good looking Wesley a considering look. "She might say yes."

After the tea things were cleared away, Blaise picked an item off Terry's desk that had captured her attention earlier. It had given her a fantasy she was glad she hadn't sketched. She sat on the bed and patted the space in front of her, saying, "I've been longing to brush your hair. _Please?_"

He dived onto the bed in answer. Terry shut the curtains and sat with his back to her. Kneeling behind him, Blaise slowly drew the brush through silky hair, over and over.

Across the room, Wesley grumbled, "Don't mind me. I'll just sit here with the door opened, playing chaperone, leafing through _Horrible Hexes for Randy Roommates_. I'll be fine, as long as I hear no suspicious _sounds_."

Terry's back shook with contained mirth. Blaise tossed the brush aside, running her fingers through his hair. He turned and rose to his knees, cradling her face. Long, slow, sweet kisses turned into long, deep, passionate ones--until a book slammed shut.

"Okay, that's enough. Break it up. Sounds people...jealous, cross, affection deprived roommates should not be forced to listen to bloody _sounds_!"

With a last lingering kiss and caress, the couple parted. Wesley took one look at their disordered hair and stated firmly that he was playing chaperone when Terry walked her back to Slytherin house.

-

* * *

- 

Luna sat on a sofa near the fireplace in the Ravenclaw common room, waiting patiently for Blaise to descend the boys' staircase with Terry. The ' Indies' were sitting at a nearby table, pretending to do homework. She frowned slightly. They weren't doing a very good job.

Mindy was staring at the stairs in frank envy. Next to her, Cindy held a book, but she never turned a page. Bindy was the only one of the trio that seemed to be working.

"Are you writing an essay, Bindy?" Luna asked.

"Yes, for Herbology," the girl replied, writing furiously. "It's very interesting, really, about the ways to grow juicier and more magical passionata fruits."

Passionata fruits sounded tropical. Luna stared into the fireplace, thinking about sandy beaches and tropical fruit. After awhile, the flames started to arrange themselves into figures. She smiled.

That one looked like a flobberworm, and that...looked like a boy with round glasses being fed passionata fruit by a girl with long blonde hair. Luna blinked and leaned forward. Now the boy was starting to lick the juice from the girl's fingers...one by one...slowly...

Sharply indrawn breaths drew the Luna's meandering attention to the school's latest _most scandalous couple_ now descending the steps. The matchmaking girl felt quite chuffed over getting the two together. If Blaise hadn't been half of the former 'most scandalous' pair with Malfoy a mere week ago...and last night too, she supposed, things would've been perfect.

"Hey Luna, want to go for a walk?"

Blaise was standing by her sofa. A wandering mind was a paradox...good and bad at the same time. Smiling, Luna agreed, with a glance at her friends after she heard Wesley Roberts was going along to Slytherin house too.

Mindy shot daggers tipped with sour grapes. During the house party, hadn't Luna told her that a Wesley at hand was better than a Terry at the turntable? Her advice not to turn Wesley down just because Mindy was hoping his roommate would ask her to dance had been ignored. Now, Mindy regretted her hasty decision.

Being the sort of person who was above saying 'I told you so', Luna waggled her fingers cheerfully as she waved goodbye.

In the outer corridor, Wesley said, "Let's walk behind those two, Lovegood. I don't trust them not to shock first years with public displays of affection. Have your wand ready- if they start snogging, hit Zabini with a cold water charm. I'll blast Boot."

Luna nodded with a smile. How droll he was. Mindy had been very silly to pass him up.

They followed Terry and Blaise, who were walking with their arms around each other's waists. Luna thought that if the eagle in her dream had carried his snake away intending on ripping her to shreds, it looked as though all was forgiven now.

Several times, Wesley paused to accept galleons from other students. He noted her curiosity. "Never bet against love, Luna. I've done those boys a service, taught them an important lesson. I deserve a reward." He laughed. "Oh wait; I'm buying myself a Firebolt. Goodness really _is_ its own reward."

She felt the matchmaking urge. Wesley Roberts had cute dimples and bright blue eyes. Surely there was a girl equally attractive and mischievous to pair him with. Luna decided she'd ask Blaise her opinion when the other girl wasn't distracted by the blue gaze of a different boy.

At that moment, her friend glanced back and smiled while Terry's hand drifted down and squeezed. Blaise paid her boyfriend back in kind. Luna shook her head. Dear, dear, Roberts was right about those two. Terry was now dragging his girlfriend into a dark doorway, one hand firmly on her...

"Aaahhh! You bastard!"

Terry didn't look like he appreciated that blast of cold water. The boy promptly returned fire. Luna blinked as Wesley stepped behind her and _she_ received a splash in the face. Hearing the other girl's snickering, she raised her wand to share the joy. Shaking her wet curls, Blaise hit the ducking and bobbing Wesley in the back with a jolt of cold liquid. A full fledged water fight broke out.

Only after all four were soaked and shivering was truce called. They hurried on to avoid trouble. At the beginning of the corridor to Slytherin house, Terry and Blaise embraced like they were about to be parted for eternity instead of a few short hours. Wesley rolled his eyes and pulled his roommate away. Impulsively hugging her friend, Luna darted after the boys.

She enjoyed the jealous stares of her roommates after she returned to the common room too much to describe in mere words. While she made her way up to change out of wet clothes, Luna hummed 'Weasley is our King.'

-

* * *

- 

All ruddy day, Ginny had heard talk about the _love triangle_, and she was thoroughly sick of it. Her time spent with Malfoy under the Dragon Claw Willow was the only bright spot in the whole day. Who knew being devoured by a dragon could feel so good?

No wonder those maidens in old paintings didn't look unhappy to be carried off. She smiled at the thought of being carried off by Draco and ravished.

"Did you say you were _famished_?" Colin asked, as they walked side by side toward the Hall.

Speaking thoughts aloud was going to get her in trouble some day. Luckily, that time wasn't now. "Yes, I'm really hungry." In the Great Hall, Ginny's eyes were drawn by the magnetic gaze of a Slytherin holding court at another table. The steamy look he flickered over her face told her the 'love god' might be feeling the same way.

_Our kisses are like Faery Food...the more we devour, the hungrier we get, so famished we'd do anything for another taste...becoming consumed with need...ravenous..._

"Ravenous?"

Harry's eyes were so green when he laughed. How silly she'd once been over them, sending a dwarf with a horrid poem comparing them to pickled toads one Valentine's Day. She laughed at herself, then and now. Harry laughed too.

Covertly slanting a look toward the next table, her heart skipped a beat. Draco wasn't laughing. He was scowling and his eyes...Merlin; the serpent was steamed about his 'Dragon Lover' having a laugh with 'Perfect Potter'. Would he scorch her for it later? Oh, she hoped so!

Ginny slid onto the bench in between Colin and Hermione. Dinner plates started to appear on the table. She reached for a basket of rolls, surprised to hear Blaise's voice over her shoulder.

"Hi, Ginny."

What was this? Since when did Zabini stop for a chat on the way to her table? She was alive, so Boot hadn't killed her...that was good, but why come over? The other girl read the question on her face and smiled like that cat in the Alice-in-something Muggle book.

"I was wondering... If you're going to be in the library after dinner, would you help me with Act IV? We'll be going over that in Muggle Studies next class."

"Why should a Gryffindor help a Slytherin?" Ron demanded.

Dryly, the tall girl replied, "Because we're _two households, both alike in dignity."_

Ron and Harry were giving the girl a 'what the?' look of confusion. Hermione was looking questioningly because she got the reference, and was still confused, but Ginny knew who really wanted to see her in the library. Mischievously, she responded, "Sure. _For my part, I am so attired in wonder; I know not what to say."_

"Act IV, I presume..." Blaise gave her an impressed look and challenged, "I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this passage." She quoted, "_O, what men do! What men may do! What men daily do, not knowing what they do!"_

Smiling that some-kind-of-shire Cat grin, Blaise winked at Ron and glided off. Disregarding her brother's cry of pain, Hermione's huffy retort, and Harry's laughter, Ginny watched Terry Boot stand and stride down the aisle between the two house tables. He lifted his girlfriend's hand and kissed it. She caressed his cheek. Students whispered furiously.

Another Ravenclaw boy stood up and announced, "All those owing money may pay me in the entrance hall immediately following dinner." Bowing ironic thanks, the puckish teen sat down by the spot Boot had vacated, grinning in response to the chorus of boos sent his way.

The couple reached the middle of the Slytherin table where Blaise usually sat. A hand raised by Draco had Crabbe and Goyle sinking back onto the bench. Malfoy continued to eat, paying no attention to the pair whose hands slowly and reluctantly parted, faces looking so bereft that Hermione, of all people, sighed and murmured, _"Parting is such sweet sorrow."_

Ginny watched Draco roll his eyes while Blaise took her seat. The 'dragon friend' bumped his shoulder, smiling first at the smirking blond, and then over at Ginny. Smiling back, the girl ate as quickly as she could. There were so many things she looked forward to learning at the library.

-

* * *

- 

Draco finished the last line of an essay, rolled up the parchment and tidied his desk. He wasn't going to the library to _study_, for Merlin's sake. Unless a prolonged and thorough snogging of Ginny Weasley could be considered studying.

After dinner, he'd holed up in his room to avoid the sight of his formerly level-headed mate giggling with those friends of hers. Blaise was ecstatic that students now called them 'Romeo and Juliet.' Was that supposed to be an improvement?

That smart mouthed pal of Boot's was a Mercutio if ever there was one, though. If the bastard thought he was getting five galleons from a Malfoy, he'd find himself at the wrong end of a wand. Draco frowned in thought. If Roberts was Mercutio, what did that make him--the fat Friar? He exhaled noisily. Honestly, all that Shakespeare nonsense.

Draco checked his reflection and headed downstairs. Thank the stars Blaise had floated off to see lover-boy. He didn't want to hear about girly-locks. He wanted to count every freckle on Red's face and kiss each one. Smiling, he took a shortcut to the library through a little used corridor.

He saw something move from the shadows a moment too late.

"Well, well, well, Malfoy..." said Boot, watching him lie immobilized on the floor. He clapped Roberts on the shoulder. "Go watch the other corridor while the 'love god' and I have a _word_."

"_Make it a word and a blow."_ Laughing at his own meagre wit, the buffoon sauntered off after a salute.

Squatting down, Terry bared his teeth. "Feeling cold, you snake? Freezing quickly is always painful." The menacing smile widened at the other boy's involuntary flinching. "_Glacialis Dolor_...frozen pain. Reptiles hate being cold. Probably why a serpent like you tries to get into the pants of any warm-bodied girl you can." Draco could only shudder as Terry said, "If I ever catch you looking at Blaise like you did in that photograph, touching her like that..."

A low growl sounded. What was the animal going to do? Rip out his throat? Sneering in defiance was impossible, but Draco managed to project insolence in his stare.

Terry boy rose to his feet and taunted in a way that was almost Slytherin, "The hex is temporary, but I hope you feel just as bad as you look. The pain's supposed to be comparable to playing in the snow for a long time without a warming charm. When you thaw too quickly, feeling returns to your extremities in stabbing needles of anguish." He made to leave. "Maybe you'll think twice before you mess with me or mine, Malfoy."

The agony subsided just enough for Draco to gasp, "Marvelous."

Reluctant humour laced Terry's words, "Don't like alliteration, eh? Well, if you don't like getting your arse kicked; keep your distance from my girlfriend. Blaise may think you're two poor little rich kids, friends against the world, but I know your type. You don't have friends."

"Ready to go? Lovely ladies at the library and all..."

That prat Roberts was back, enjoying the sight of a helpless Slytherin. Terry-Boy's mouth twitched. "Let's leave." Meeting the eyes of the boy on the floor, he smiled slightly. Drawing back an ironic boot, he kicked his victim in the ribs. "_A Word and a Blow_, wasn't that what you said, Wesley?"

Draco was left shivering on the stone floor while the pair of prats--_alliterative arseholes...arrgghhh--_strolled off, chuckling.

When the timed spell expired, Draco dragged himself over to the wall and propped his back against it. After a few moments passed, he raised his hands. Amazingly, although they felt like they should be red and blistered, his hands showed no signs of the frostbite feeling that had wracked them a short time ago.

Light footsteps echoed down the corridor. Ginny was running toward him. Cradling him in her arms, she touched the cheek that still twitched in reaction to the hex. "Blaise found me, told me what Terry did to you. I came as fast as I could."

Her tender embrace and gentle kisses brought more relief than the cessation of pain. The thought that Blaise had gone running to send him comfort made his lips quirk. Boot was wrong about him not having friends.

Ginny misread his smirk. Brown eyes gave a lovingly stern look. "You are _not_ going to retaliate because you deserved that hex. Instead, you will now behave properly and everyone will get along fine."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh shut up, you gorgeous, bad boy, you." Soft lips ensured compliance. Strength returning, Draco's arms slid around Ginny. He pulled her onto his lap. Quickly, he unfastened her robes and slid a cold hand to warm itself against creamy skin.

He ignored his aching side. Blaise would be a mate and rub a healing unguent over it later. Right now, he was going to bask in the radiant warmth of the girl in his arms, just like the serpent Terry-Boy had accused him of being. Bird-brained Ravenclaw...what else would a Slytherin be? Giving a hiss of pleasure as slender fingers stroked his back, Draco let go of every thought except giving a kiss for each freckle.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Princess Bride fan and proud of it, I did indeed create Wesley Roberts out of Westley's alter ego, the 'Dread Pirate' Roberts. He's a great Mercutio, isn't he, and no sad ending for this one! I also had too much fun putting the 'word and a blow' Merc line in, as well as the couple of Much Ado bits and the 'two houses' line from _Romeo and Juliet._ Now I've got the urge to watch _Shakespeare in Love_ for some odd reason. :D


	14. Happy Halloween!

Chapter 14- Happy Hallowe'en!

-

Luna stood on the front steps of Hogwarts, watching students use spells to carve Hagrid's giant pumpkins. She was relieved that the rain had finally departed. The lake had risen dramatically and certain love-birds meeting under the Dragon Claw Willow had feared their 'nest' would be flooded. She smiled, imagining the couples making out in a boat floating under the tree.

"Good idea, this contest."

Nodding her agreement, Luna's smile grew dreamier as she gazed at the boy who'd made the comment. Of course Harry would think so. His favourite professor had suggested it!

Lorelei had proposed to an enthusiastic Dumbledore that teams from each house carve a giant gourd in a school contest. Individual house teams consisted of the two best carvers from each year...which gave Gryffindor and the others fourteen able bodies each to execute their designs.

The four Heads of houses, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Professor Lorelei would judge the results. The winning house would have their name emblazoned on the trophy as champions of the event, and would win the right to keep the 'Great Pumpkin' until the following year. The trophy was charmed to act as a disco ball, so the stakes were high and competition was fierce.

"Hello Harry, Luna...the pumpkins are going to look amazing, aren't they?"

Professor Lorelei stood beside Harry, left hand slightly raised, as though she were fighting the urge to smooth down unruly black hair. Luna didn't blame her. She felt similar urges all the time.

The sight of Snape's rippling black robes drew the attractive woman's attention away from the students. Bidding them farewell, Lorelei floated over to the Potions Master like a moth to a dark flame. Harry watched her go, not even trying to hide his admiration of the curves displayed by the woman's clinging black trousers and tunic.

It made Luna tetchy. Really, just because it was late Friday afternoon on Halloween weekend...did that mean teachers should traipse about looking like sirens instead of educators?

"Want to go round and see how the carving's going?" Harry asked.

Not one to hold a grudge, especially after seeing Snape and Lorelei wander in the direction of Hagrid's pumpkin patch, Luna smiled and nodded. The teens headed for the Gryffindor pumpkin.

Ron and Ginny, both chosen to compete in the carving competition, were hard at work carving a rampant lion into the gourd. Other Gryffindor students were carving fleur de lis into the other three sides. The work was very impressive.

When Harry and Luna praised the work, Ron said, "Thanks. Gin and I must've carved hundreds of pumpkins over the years. Fred and George would make mum buy loads so they could scare Muggles with them on Halloween."

Ginny grinned at her brother. "Remember that Muggle tale Dad read every year..._Legend of Sleepy Hollow_? The boys loved playing headless horseman and throwing the burning charmed pumpkin at retreating Muggles. I miss those idiots."

"Yeah," Ron said. "We'll dedicate the trophy to them; do a victory-dance at the House party tomorrow in their honour."

"We haven't won yet, looby." Red hair fanned as Ginny shook her head in exasperation.

Luna agreed that Ron seemed to be counting his chickens before they hatched. She imagined him watching eggs intently and smiled at the thought as the brother and sister returned to their carving.

Harry and Luna strolled on, past the Hufflepuffs' mundane stars and moons design, to stop beside the immense Ravenclaw gourd. Ravens and eagles in flight encircled the pumpkin, and the artistry was every bit as good as the Gryffindor effort.

"Look Terry, they're rendered speechless by our genius." Wesley Roberts lowered his wand to flash a charming smile Luna's way. Harry didn't seem to find the rascal very amusing. He frowned during the entire conversation with the flirtatious boy.

"Don't waste your talent on non-judges, mate. Save the charm for McGonagall and Sprout. They're going to be tough to sway from house loyalty."

Terry had pulled his hair back, which brought attention to his masculine features. Harry's stony expression disapproved of him too. How delightful. Luna smiled as she gently teased, "It must be tough to concentrate when your girlfriend's the competition."

The boy's jaw tightened while his eyes darkened. "It isn't Blaise I want to beat, it's that bastard Malfoy." He smiled slightly. "Pardon the language, Luna...shouldn't say _Malfoy_ in the presence of a nice girl like you."

Harry was smiling now. Nothing like the enemy of your enemy... He added his own thoughts, "I don't care who wins as long as it's not that arrogant prat. Git thinks Slytherin's _so_ superior."

That meant no double dates with Ginny and Draco in the future, she supposed. Oh well, Terry and Blaise would be excellent company too. Luna was in the midst of imagining such a date when she became aware all three boys were staring at her. She had no clue why.

Wesley's blue eyes gleamed mischievously as he repeated, "Come back and let us know if there's anything we can do to one-up the competition, okay Luna?"

"Sorry, you're on your own," she said smilingly. Luna hadn't meant to smile so widely- Roberts' dimples _made_ her do it. They also enticed her fingers to waggle goodbye as she followed Harry toward the final pumpkin.

Harry's sharply indrawn breath and sudden halt brought her gaze to the work of beauty in front of them. Luna sighed. It was a masterpiece.

The Slytherin team had just finished carving. Blaise hugged Draco and then saw her friend, bounding over to say, "Hey Luna...Potter...Let me give you the first look at the winning pumpkin." When the way was blocked, the girl snapped, "Move it, firsties." They jumped out of the way. Blaise said, "Draco and I spent _hours_ on the design. Isn't it amazing? C'mon, Luna, tell me what you think."

"It's brilliant."

Luna smiled as Blaise laughed happily and squeezed the breath out of her with an enthusiastic hug. She listened to the girl's chatter about how fiddly a design, and how this and that had been done, admiring the sight before her.

The Slytherins had chosen to carve a band of Celtic knotwork - patterns alternating over and under in an intricate design - to encircle the gourd at the top and bottom. On each side, a complicated interlace of knotwork pattern formed a circle. Inside each circle was a diamond. Each one of the four diamonds contained a carving of a Celtic beast...one for every House. The front panel's diamond contained a Celtic serpent. One side depicted the Gryphon and the other a Badger. The back knotwork-encircled diamond had a Celtic eagle carved into the pumpkin flesh.

When the sky darkened, the illuminated gourd would make the gripping beasts appear to come to life. Luna lightly ran her fingers over loops and knots and complimented her friend. Poor Harry was silent. There was nothing to say except 'congratulations', and he'd kiss You-Know-Who before praising anything Slytherin.

Harry told Luna goodbye and walked back to his fellow Gryffindors. She watched him go with a sympathetic smile. An hour later, the student body thronged the area, admiring the pumpkins glowing softly in the twilight.

Luna noticed Harry standing in a group with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Colin, and Neville. She glided over to join them as they listened to Dumbledore award the 'Great Pumpkin' to Slytherin House. Draco held up the trophy and grinned triumphantly as his housemates cheered. Blaise and two friends did a victory dance around him.

"Merlin, its worth losing just to see those girls move like pagan priestesses."

Wesley's irreverent laughter as he and Terry walked up brought reluctant smiles to Gryffindor faces. His fellow Ravenclaw said grimly, "If Snake-Boy wants to stay healthy; he'd better keep his hands off _my_ priestess."

Terry's menacing words were followed by Hermione's sharp ones. "All that writhing and undulating is indecent! Dumbledore should put a stop to it this minute!"

Luna thought Hermione sounded a lot like McGonagall sometimes. She idly wondered if the girl ever wore tartan.

Ron, as usual, added pyrotechnic powder to the fire of Hermione's indignation. "Yeah, they should stop shaking their..._you know_...too. It's not right for girls to be that sexy."

"_Sexy_? Did you just call those Slytherins sexy, Ronald?"

Only half of Luna's attention was concentrating on listening to Ron's frantic back-pedalling as he assured Hermione that he didn't find sleazy, erotic, dancing at _all_ 'hot..._er_...attractive..._erm_...anything...' The other half focused on Harry's eyes, gleaming with amusement behind glasses that reflected light from the giant pumpkins nearby.

-

* * *

- 

Draco stood with his hands resting on either side of the 'Great Pumpkin' trophy on the Slytherin fireplace mantel, feeling the same sense of victory he had the night before. He and Blaise had worked like house elves over the design for that bloody contest. It was only fitting they should win.

His friend was always nattering on about Celtic traditions, and had sketched out her idea before presenting and asking him to draw the plans to implement it. The moment he'd seen the drawings, Draco _knew _Slytherin would win. They spent the hours outside Quidditch practice, the library, and her social life disguised as detention finalizing plans, looking over housemates' drawings and choosing the most talented to help.

Students had practiced carving the complicated turning and contorting patterns and creatures on more normal-sized pumpkins than he cared to count. Good thing Mr. Zabini came through with the wagon-load of pumpkins. Those weeks of effort and practice had made _perfect_.

Ginny had certainly thought so.

Sometime after the award ceremony, she stayed behind to look at his work up close. Draco had given his lioness a personal tour. After explaining the exterior carvings, he'd taken her inside through a concealed panel and shown her the initials he had carved on the interior wall. Her fingertips had traced the letters D M, G W, and the heart around them. Then she'd turned and pounced, pressing him into the pumpkin wall.

_"Oh my gods, Draco- that's so sweet- kiss me..." _

Blaise had smirked while picking pieces of stringy pumpkin off his back during dinner. Malfoy had smirked returning the favour. He'd seen the other heart filled with letters on the opposite side of the gourd. Terry-Boy must've carried her off immediately after the award ceremony- Zabini's little happy dance obviously brought out Boot's animalistic, you my woman, tendencies. Forget Romeo and Juliet. Those two were _Tarzan and Jane_.

"Still gloating over our triumph?"

Blaise was sitting on the middle cushion of a nearby sofa, leaning forward to fix him a cup of tea. He accepted it, sinking down beside her. She had just drizzled honey over a bowl of porridge taken from the loaded breakfast tray, just the way he liked it, when Crabbe and Goyle bumbled down the boys' staircase. Snatching the bowl before one of the trolls could inhale it, Draco listened to the boys effusively thank the girl for inadvertently starting the Saturday breakfast tradition weeks ago.

Fiona and Morrigan pranced down the girls' staircase and squeezed onto the sofa. Blaise conjured more tea, and a plate of croissants. Fiona pinched off a piece of flaky bread and asked, "What are you going to do while we all go to Hogsmeade, Blaise?"

"Spend some time in the library and, you know, do stuff."

Yeah, right...he knew what kind of _stuff. _The chit made a decent effort to keep the innocent act going, but in the end she caved and gave a wicked smirk. Blaise was Slytherin, after all. He told everyone his plans to accompany the boys to Zonko's and then wander around on his own. Big dark eyes sparkled. Cheeky knew he wouldn't be alone for long.

"Want me to get Slinky to pack a picnic...and a blanket?" Blaise asked.

He graciously allowed his friend the honour of doing him the favour. The witches she called roommates cackled over his 'chauvinist piggery'. Malfoy ignored the wenches. He expected they were jealous.

-

Ginny met him at the Shrieking Shack where he showed her a secret entrance. Inside, the shack was dusty and grimy...except in the room where he had used charms to clean and soften the hard wooden floor. Romance was good, but romance in comfort was better. Magicked candles floated over the large blanket, and his girlfriend's pretty face lit up as she unpacked the food. Draco prudently took the credit for everything. Lying with his head in her lap, feeling pleasantly satisfied, he looked up and tried to say casually, "I suppose you'll be dancing with _Potter_ tonight."

Why those lovely lips curved into a smile was beyond him. He wasn't jealous. He was concerned for her feet. Potty was bound to step on them.

"I suppose you'll be dancing with Zabini tonight."

Ha! He had her there. "No I won't, Terry-Boy finally got goolies and asked her to his party."

"Good for him. So, who will you dance with now...every girl who asks?"

No, only the pretty ones, but somehow he knew that wouldn't bring her face down to smother him with kisses. Draco realized it would be worth depriving Slytherin girls if he could also deny Gryffindor boys. Looking down to conceal his sly trap, he said offhand, "If you don't like the thought of me dancing with other girls, we could make a deal." Soft brown eyes narrowed while pink lips curved. He had a feeling that his clever gambit had been more transparent than opaque.

"I like the thought of you with another girl just as much as you like the thought of me with Harry. So let's not dance with anyone else- deal?"

Lips that had been compared to a god's...pick a god, any god...except the ugly ones...pursed in consideration. "Fine, if it makes you happy, but I need an act of good faith from you to finalize..."

Demanding lips gave him what he hadn't finished asking for. Bold Gryffindor... Well, two could revert to house type. Rising and twisting in a sinuous motion, Draco pinned Ginny and settled down to thoroughly enjoy his dessert.

Later, the boy whistled cheerfully while returning to his House. Reaching the painted lady in the Slytherin House Portrait, he winked. She looked especially pretty in the late afternoon sunlight. The woman smiled back over a bare shoulder as the serpent under the apple tree hissed, "Who goesss there?"

"Echis."

The portrait swung up to reveal the House entrance. Inside, her friends were asking Blaise, "Please sing the chorus just once so Fiona can get the hang of it." Draco hung back, wanting to hear what she would sing. It was some song about a 'Baby Boy'.

He hadn't heard that particular phrase for a long time. It brought back memories. Something was in her voice- an undercurrent of tension. Moving further into the room, Draco could see Blaise's controlled expression. She looked as though she were trying to hurry up and get out of there. Her eyes met his as she sang _Baby Boy _again.

She broke eye contact, telling her friends to spin an orb if they wanted to hear the words again. Smiling briefly, Blaise told him Snape sent word for them to meet him in the Headmaster's office. Surprise held Draco immobile just long enough for Blaise to start up her staircase. He decided to do an experiment, calling, _"Baby Girl."_

Blaise froze, and then turned sideways to ask, "_What_?"

"Baby Girl."

This time, instead of freezing, she just stood and said, "Why are you calling me that?"

"Don't you know?"

"No, and I don't have time to play games. I need to change clothes before I see the Headmaster. If you don't need to change, go on ahead and I'll meet you there."

"I'll wait."

"Fine."

Draco watched his friend walk up the stairs, unsure how to read her response. Did she remember? _It was impossible._ Shaking off the unsettled feeling, he sat down to wait.

-

* * *

- 

After a change of clothes, a mental pep talk, and several deep breaths, Blaise descended the girls' staircase and accompanied her best mate to the Headmaster's office.

"Sure you're okay?"

She smiled reassuringly. "Yes, I'm fine."

Speaking the password, 'Everlasting Gobstoppers' the pair entered the secret stairway and waited for the stairs to rise to Dumbledore's office before stepping onto the landing and knocking. The moment Blaise stepped inside; she knew something was terribly wrong.

**"Oh sweetie, oh darling, oh gods sweetie, sweetie, sweetie!"**

Dressed in the most expensively atrocious outfit money and bad taste could buy, Edina Zabini hugged her daughter. Frizzy reddish-brown curls shaking with every breathy word, Eddy greeted her while exclaiming over her daughter's 'finally fashionable' new clothes.

Overwhelmed by her mother's effusive welcome and the stench of too much designer perfume, Blaise stepped back to see Draco getting a more reserved greeting from his parent.

"You look gorgeous, darling, if a little _careless_ in your attire. Denim and Malfoy don't mix, sweetie. Give your mother a kiss." Dutifully, the tall youth pecked the icily attractive cheek his mother took such care to maintain. White-blonde hair piled high; Narcissa Malfoy impassively admired the face she saw as a masculine version of her own.

Blaise thought her friend looked as taken aback as she was. What in the name of Merlin was going on here? Dumbledore, the twinkling old blighter, was waving them into chairs, interrupting Eddy's exclamation of "What a day I've had sweetie, darling, darling, darling sweetie!"

"Your parents have petitioned for you to be allowed to attend the Fire Festival in Hogsmeade this evening." All eyes turned to the dark corner and Professor Snape. He continued in a voice that made the silly women shiver, although his cold drawl dripped with sarcasm, "The Headmaster and I concede that it would be..._unduly punitive_...to deprive mothers of their children's company. You are hereby allowed off school grounds until midnight."

"I can't. I have detention until the end of the month! I don't deserve to go!" Desperately, Blaise tried her darnedest to make her eyes big, like something soft, cuddly...something he wouldn't want to kick... It only made the Potions Master smile. Oh what an evil smile Snape had! Inside, he must be laughing his arse off!

Dumbledore interjected, "Professor Lorelei has given such a glowing report of your helpfulness, my dear, that detention is now considered served. Go enjoy the evening with your mother with our blessing."

No imprecation was low enough for that wily old so and so! He knew- damn his merry eyes- that she and Draco would rather scrub tubeworms off desks with their fingernails and sort stinky Jobberknoll feathers with their teeth!

Her mother chose that moment, when 'darling girl's' hand twitched with the urge to blast someone with her wand, to make the farce complete. Tilting her head like a curious bird at her daughter's mutinous expression, she waved her hands in an ineffectual attempt to remember something she'd forgotten.

"_Cissy_, doesn't Blaise's face remind you of their first year at Hogwarts, that first Yule we spent together? Do you remember what we _called_ our little sweetie darlings?"

"_Do I_..." Narcissa sneered; her upper lip the only muscle in her face not immobilised by years of 'beauty treatments'. "Baby Girl gave you that bitch troll from Hades look when we caught her and Baby Boy playing Healer after their birthday party. Malfoys have always been _precocious_."

Gripping her short curls with both hands, Blaise jumped to her feet and shouted, "_Oh my gods _that was years ago...and if either of you says one more bloody word about it, Mother, I'm owling Drinky and having him make a bonfire out of your shoes!" Ignoring Eddy's sputters of horror, Blaise threatened, "Manolo Blahniks, Jimmy Choos, Chanels, Fendis...gone _forever_, I swear it!"

Snape and Dumbledore were making suspicious choking noises. If only they'd do it for real! Unable to look at Draco, Blaise headed for the door.

Behind her, Narcissa said coolly, "I thought you took _away_ Baby Girl's memory of that naughtiness with a charm, Eddy."

Glaring back at her wide eyed, silent parent, Blaise said venomously, "She was too bloody _pissed_ to steer the broomstick home, much less put a charm on me. Mumsie passed out on the neighbour's lawn and didn't remember a damn thing the next day." She sneered at both women. "You want to go to dinner, we'll go. Meet us at the Three Broomsticks in two hours. Remember Mother dear, not one-bloody-word..."

As the door closed behind her, Blaise could hear her mother gush in an attempt to smooth everything over, "Oh dear, my dear, dear, distraught daughter takes after her _father's_ family. Dangerously passionate people...unwise mixture of Spanish conquistadors and Borgia's...very scary actually...poor darling."

"I preferred her quiet and frumpy." Narcissa's contempt travelled down to the girl rapidly descending the stone stairway.

The sound of footsteps soon echoed. Draco caught up to Blaise in the outer corridor and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. "You let me think you didn't remember all this time, _Baby Girl_...why?"

Her eyes filled with tears and spilled over. "C'mon, _Baby Boy_...We weren't playing Healer and you know it. That's just what you told our mothers because the truth would've really freaked them out. I let you think I'd forgotten because all I wanted was to be your friend."

"You are my friend." Strong arms encircled her shaking body and hugged her tight. She returned the hug.

"_Oh look_, Cissy, our Baby Girl and Boy are having a touching moment."

"Yeah, _right_, c'mon Eddy, let's leave before Blaise goes after your handbags. I need a _drink_."

Blaise stepped away from Draco, laughing shakily as she asked, "Are they the worst mothers in the world, or does it only seem like it?"

"They do their pitiful best, I suppose." Draco's silvery eyes ruefully followed the departure of the women who would have several drinks before their children arrived for dinner. He slipped a companionable arm around Blaise's shoulder. "So, mate, how're we going to get you from Hogsmeade to Terry-Boy?"

After a moment's thought, a brilliant, Slytherin, idea formed. Smirking up into the handsome face smiling down at her in anticipation, Blaise whispered, "First, we go to the library and sneak into the restricted section, and then I send a package to a certain redhead. Following dinner with Eddy and Cissy..."

Draco grinned like a fallen angel while she explained in detail. The bout of rule breaking lifted their spirits as they made their side trip to the library and prepared for the night ahead.

Later, returning to the castle beneath a cloak of invisibility, Blaise smiled in expectation. Her note to Ginny, along with the dress and the challenge, had worked like a charm. The other girl had 'borrowed' the cloak, met her in the village, and traded places without a hitch. Eddy and Cissy would be happy their darling children were enjoying the Fire Festival together, and their 'darlings' would be happy too.

Blaise giggled as she snuck into her chamber where her friends were waiting. Fiona took the cloak and ran downstairs. The house elf Slinky was waiting to spirit it back into Potter's trunk.

After trying on a dress she thought would be appropriate; Blaise modelled it for Morrigan and Fiona.

"Oh, oh no, hell no, girlfriend...you got to _represent_, and no Slytherin girl is gonna be seen in that!"

Fiona laughed. "What Morrigan means is, that dress is nice, demure, and boring...and not going to be worn tonight!" She tossed an outfit into Blaise's arms, commanding, "Go change!"

The midriff baring sleeveless top in Ravenclaw blue went with a short black wrap skirt splashed with streaks of the same colour as the blouse. Blaise slipped into heels charmed for comfort and safety- however did Muggles dance in mundane shoes- and was ready to go.

"Don't forget these!"

Morrigan held out bronze hoop earrings. After a last check of hair and makeup, the girls walked their friend around the throng of partying Slytherins to the entrance.

"You could come with me, dance with Wesley," Blaise tempted Fiona.

"Maybe next time, if he keeps up the sweet talk. Maybe."

Waving goodbye, Blaise ignored advice not to do anything they wouldn't do. What was that? Swinging from a chandelier? The nervous girl made her way to the Ravenclaw Portrait. "Once upon a midnight dreary," Blaise told the shadowy man in the painting.

Inside, the room looked very different from before. The tables and chairs had been removed, and boys and girls were doing some kind of line dance on the centre dance floor. Across the room, Terry was preparing to spin another orb. A girl was smiling at him and flipping her shoulder length tresses back flirtatiously. The 'Orpheus' didn't seem to notice as he leaned over to check how much playing time was left on the currently spinning orb.

Terry's eyes met hers across the room. Her guy's wolfish smile flashed white in the dimmed chamber, and Blaise was suddenly very, very, glad she wasn't wearing something nice and boring...like that _witch_ trying to chat up someone else's man.

Disregarding curious stares, including the blonde's, Blaise sashayed over and melted into her boyfriend's arms. Silence broke the kiss. The song had ended while the Orpheus was occupied, and now everyone was staring. Terry hurriedly spun an orb and told her, "I'm on for another half hour, then Wesley's taking over. Can you dance to this kind of music?"

Recognizing the opening to one of her mother's favourite disco songs, _Dancing Queen_, Blaise said, "Watch me." Lovegood and a friend of hers, Brocklehurst, were standing nearby, so she grabbed their hands and pulled them onto the floor. They stared at her dubiously.

Blaise spoke loudly, so they would hear over the music, "Look...Bindy...you and Luna just follow my lead. It's easy. Step back right, left, right, touch left next to right and clap..._good_...now forward."

By the end of the next song, _Night Fever _she had the girls doing disco points, and the hustle. After leaving the floor, Blaise stood behind Terry and slid her hands around to stroke his chest. She rested her cheek against his warm back. It felt like she was sinking into his skin. He felt so good, swaying back and forth, that her lids began to close.

"I think you put Eurydice to sleep, Orpheus old pal."

Blinking sleepily, she smiled at Wesley, who shooed them off after asking about Fiona. While Terry led her onto the floor, Wesley's droll voice filled the silence between songs by announcing the next tune would be a dedication from _a Slytherin to a Ravenclaw_.

Familiar music started to play. Blaise smiled, knowing her friends had sent Wesley the orb. She swayed close to brush fine brown strands away from Terry's face, moving her body to the beat.

"How do I dance to this?" Terry said, as the singer asked how his girl got so 'fly'. He caressed her back and swayed, watching Blaise drop and pivot her hips. Her sinuous upwards and downwards half turns achieved the desired result. He pulled her tight against him. She smiled when the words of the song made him laugh. He asked, "Are you my _Superfly chick_?"

"Yeah, baby"

After the music ended, Wesley's facetiously sexy tone described the next song as being a dedication from _a Ravenclaw to a Slytherin_. Dreamy music filled the air.

"How do I dance to this?" Terry's hair brushed her face when he moved her arms around his neck and started to sway. Leaning into his body, Blaise moved with him and listened to _Yellow, _a dreamy, romantic tune. Their swaying grew slower and slower until they were in an unashamed embrace. Softly, Terry said along with the singer, "I love you so." She silenced him with an expression of love that went beyond words.

-

* * *

- 

The rustling of leaves, hooting of owls, and scraping of one tree branch against another were normal sounds, but as Ginny walked the path to Hogsmeade, she reflected that this was no ordinary night. It was one of the three nights at the end of summer, a time of transition between one season and another, when night became longer than day and the veil between the world she knew and the fabled Otherworld became thin.

In-between times, like twilight and this time at summer's end, seemed to belong to neither world and yet somehow remained in both. She knew her Gran's stories of Faery mischief were responsible for her startling at shadows and rustling in the underbrush. Ever since they'd seen real Faeries, Ginny had wondered what other stories told by her beloved Gran had been true as well.

She felt the same feelings, walking into Hogsmeade, as farmers in days gone by must have felt about the coming winter- a mixture of anticipation and dread. She anticipated seeing Draco, feeling the rush of attraction, and yet she dreaded becoming more emotionally involved. Where could this relationship lead?

Ginny wended her way through the Fire Festival celebrated by the village, determined to throw off questions and doubts like the trees shedding their leaves. She reached the meeting place. In the alley beside the robe shop, a Slytherin couple sat on a cloak, quietly talking. The sight of Blaise's dark head leaning against Draco's shoulder gave Ginny a pang, until she threw off her Invisibility Cloak and saw how eagerly the other girl greeted her.

"About time you got here! I've got to change out of this ridiculous dress and get my party started, if you know what I mean."

Not really. But it sounded fun. The girls exchanged cloaks and Blaise hurriedly explained, "Draco and I snatched up _Olde and Beste Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms_ from the restricted section. I remembered using a spell from that once." She grinned. "Don't ask, and I won't tell. Anyway, it's a simple blood magic glamour charm. As long as you wear my cloak, people will think you're me, except Malfoy, who gave blood for immunity."

Blaise put on the cloak. "Be good, and don't let our mums catch you snogging. They'll start sending out invitations to the wedding. Dress looks fabulous on you by the way...keep it..._Oooh, I'm invisible_..." The girls' voice drifted softly from the entrance to the alley, "Bye sweetie darlings..."

"_Sweetie Darlings_?"

"A favourite expression of Blaise's mum. She's a...unique...person, which is probably why she and my mother are best mates." Draco shrugged.

Curving masculine lips were too tempting to resist. Ginny backed Draco against the shop wall, kissing him with the pent-up emotion she was afraid to express in words.

He slid wickedly clever fingers through her hair and did that wonderful sliding; shifting move that fluidly changed their positions. Now he was pressing her against the wall and moving in a way that had her gripping his shoulders and gasping.

"Lovely, sweetie darlings..._sin is in. _Against a building, though…not really what purebloods should _do_, is it? I am sorry, sweeties, but I must _insist_ you go get a room."

About to tell the frizzy-headed hag to go to Hades, Ginny was grateful Draco read her face and quickly said, "We were just about to look around the Festival, Mrs. Zabini- sorry you misunderstood our little kiss."

"Misunderstood, eh? I'll be the judge of that. I say our Baby Girl and Boy were about to play..."

Draco interrupted the icy blonde who joined her shorter, reddish haired friend, "_Mother, _I'm in the mood to buy...Blaise...some obsidian at one of the booths. Care to help me pick it out?"

Immediately distracted by the thought of shopping, the two older women led the couple from booth to booth, from one end of the Festival to the other, sneering and dismissing all the wares of inferior quality.

Zabini jewelers had shops around the Wizarding World, so Mrs. Zabini knew what she was about. A vendor selling from a rickety table under a tattered awning caught the women's eyes.

"Come try this necklace on sweetie, it's almost without flaw, just like _you_."

Blaise's mum was horribly funny or funnily horrible. It was hard to decide which. Draco's mother was just _awful_. Telling vendors they could drop the attitude, pick up better merchandise out of Muggle skips or Goblin rubbish bins, and so on. Sneering at everyone and everything except her _Baby Boy_...and what was that about, calling a sixteen-year-old 'Baby'?

Ginny was starting to wish she'd never come. The witches were leeching all the magic out of the evening with their demands and complaints.

Perceptive as ever, Draco manoeuvred the women back to the Three Broomsticks, ordered them a bottle of 'something that will knock them out' and pulled Ginny out of the pub. They walked until the inn and the mothers were far behind.

"Thank you for the necklace. It's beautiful," Ginny said softly.

A short laugh burst forth. "It's small payment for putting up with those two."

"It was nice of Blaise to give me a dress."

Draco smiled. "You look lovely in it. Black velvet makes your skin glow, makes your hair shine brighter than that bonfire." The talented fingers that had drawn the plans for the Slytherin pumpkin now moved over her features, making Ginny forget his mother and his friend...everything but him.

"Look." His finger pointed to the bonfire in a nearby field. Young men were lighting torches from the flames and running away in all different directions. Amused grey eyes studied her dreamy smile. "Do you know what they're doing?"

Ginny nodded. "My Gran told me fire-running the village boundaries protect the people in it from mischievous Faeries and malevolent forces that roam at night during the end of summer."

Smirking, Draco assured her that_ he_ was all the protection she needed tonight. He slid an arm around her waist and together they walked toward the bonfire. A Goblin band was playing a tune. A woman's voice sung in Gaelic. It was Lorelei. The professor swayed as she sang, and around the fire, couples danced.

A lone figure off in shadow watched the proceedings, arms crossed and impassive. It was Professor Snape.

She asked, "Should we go?"

Draco shook his head slowly. "No, I want to dance with you...celebrate the end of summer like the Celts did...hold you in my arms as the old year dies and the new year begins again."

Touched by the sincerity in his compelling voice, Ginny held Draco's hand and led him to the outer edge of those dancing around the fire. Circling and twirling, first in a dignified waltz, and then in a more and more free-spirited movement filled with laughter and delight in each other, the couple ended up spinning together as the song ended.

Kisses and caresses celebrated each other as well as the magic of music and dance and life. Hand in hand, they walked back to the castle, with the faint chime of Faery laughter drifting upon the night air.

-

* * *

- 

**If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended.  
That you have but slumb'red here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream**

A/N: Thanks to **NazgulGirl** for quoting that in a Review...seemed perfect to use here. Had to give a long chap treat for Halloween. A short chap would have been a trick worthy of a flaming Review. Did you like the 'Great Pumpkin', Charlie Brown? lol. Found loads and loads of interesting Celtic Summer's End beliefs and traditions online and paraphrased and pieced together all the ones I liked to use in the chap. Celtic interlace knotwork is really amazing, and any pumpkin carved in that style would win my vote!

Yes darlings, the Snape/Lorelei bits throughout was a more 'transparent than opaque' bid to entice you over to read my other fic...don't you find the thought of Snape Lorelei at Halloween 'Simply Irresistible'? lol

Also, did indeed have ABFAB girls return as Blaise and Draco's mums. They'll show up again at Christmas Holiday...you'll be looking forward to Yule with Eddy and Cissy, won't you? lol. Remember to be a sweetie darling and treat your author to a REVIEW!


	15. Love and Quidditch

Chapter Fifteen- Love and Quidditch

-

November at Hogwarts was like a fickle woman. It could blow hot or cold, drench in rain, blast with icy wind, or blanket in snow...sometimes capriciously moving through all conditions within thirty calendar days. Ginny was glad that today, the first Monday of the month, the weather woman was in a good mood.

Quidditch practice when the sky was a gleaming white that filtered the sun and maximized visibility was a fine thing. Almost as fine as Draco, who watched the practice with a group of Slytherins. Elegantly sprawled, he was leaning back against the girl on the bench behind him. Shaking her head in an effort to concentrate, Ginny flew a complicated pattern to get the Quaffle in.

"_Lookin' good, Weasley!"_

Blaise Zabini's impudent drawl sounded as though she spoke from the air nearby instead of across the pitch. The projection charm was a good one, because Ron startled violently upon hearing the coolly suggestive voice. Her brother's desperate grab for his broomstick gave the Slytherins reason to break into laughter. Blaise's amusement was evident when she said, "I was referring to Ginny, Ronald, but you don't look half-bad either, _Mr._ _Freckles_."

The Gryffindor team joined the Slytherin students in laughing at Ron's violent blush. Ron was in for some major heckling over being called 'Mr. Freckles'. Ginny smiled. No need to wonder where _Freckles_ came from. Draco had murmured it that night in the corridor before trying to give a kiss for each one.

"_OW...Bloody Damn Bludger!_" Rubbing her arm, where the ball had hit her, Ginny glared at the distracting group. The Prince of Smirks got a special 'I'll take care of you _later_' scowl. She didn't need to see classic features to know that flash of white meant he was grinning in anticipation.

Her stomach felt like her broom had just dropped out from under her. Merlin, how she looked forward to taking long, thorough care of him later… Ginny dragged her gaze away, following Harry's shouted advice on leaning into the final turn before scoring. Practice continued.

-

"Hi, Ginny," said Blaise, leaning against the wall outside the changing rooms. She smiled in a way that had the Gryffindor Keeper hurrying to brush past his sister and escape the disturbingly attractive Slytherin.

Contemptuous laughter drew Ginny's attention. Several metres away, Crabbe and Goyle were having a laugh over Ron's hasty retreat. Draco was smiling enigmatically. Before she could ask the cheeky girl what she wanted, a clipped voice asked, "What do _you_ want, Zabini?"

Uncrossing the long legs that alarmed Ron so much, Blaise straightened. "None of your business, Potter."

Harry liked hearing that about as much as Draco liked seeing the other boy hovering over Ginny's shoulder. Funny how Draco could lean on his friend and not think twice, but if Ginny's friend stood even a bit close she could practically feel the steam pouring from her dragon.

Smiling at the eerily similar look of wrath on both male faces, she said, "Don't over-react, Harry. Blaise and I study for Muggle Studies together. We'll go talk where the sight of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin getting along won't offend people who want to hang onto grudges for dear life."

"Gin..."

Ignoring Harry's sputtering and the other girl's smirking, Ginny stormed over to a tree away from Seekers of both houses. Blaise followed. "Nice job you did back there, Weasley. Too bad it'll take more than a 'why don't we all just get along' speech to bring Gryffindors around to you having a Slytherin boyfriend."

"You actually sound like you mean that."

The exotic looking girl smiled ruefully, looking down as she admitted, "I do. I want Draco to be happy, which requires you. Since my friend is your boyfriend, don't you think we should try being friends too?"

"I thought we already were, or do you usually spend so much time helping and giving dresses to acquaintances?"

"No."

Oh gods, it was so weird, being friends with this particular Slytherin. Ginny supposed after falling for Draco, anything could happen. Perhaps a white rabbit would come bounding up and say 'It's time for...'

"_Tea, Zabini_! C'mon, hurry up! We're starving over here!"

Both girls laughed at Crabbe's loud complaint. Blaise smiled and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you during all that touchy-feely stuff...and by the way, we are not hugging _ever_...Draco wants to meet you later."

Ginny said, "Fine, while we're making rules, don't ever call me 'girlfriend' like you do Flint...and never refer to my brother as _Mr. Freckles_ again. Ron can't handle any more of your teasing."

Blaise backed away, one of those Cheshire Cat grins on her face. Ginny knew, because she'd looked _Alice in Wonderland_ up after the last time she'd seen that smile. She narrowed her eyes at the feline look of amusement. "When and where does he want to meet?"

The other girl giggled the answer before sauntering off toward Draco, who smiled wickedly before leading his little band away. Ginny entered the girls' locker room, tossing her robes huffily. Thought it was funny, did they? As she headed for the shower, Ginny began to smile. Maybe it was a _little_ bit funny, that Draco wanted to meet in that particular place.

-

Hand poised to open the door to the trophy room later, Ginny paused. She should feel awful about sneaking around behind everyone's backs. It was very un-Gryffindor to stretch the truth as far as she did to have what she wanted.

Blaise had told her, 'You won't be lying if you touch the library door on the way back. You'll have gone to the library, just like you told them. No one needs to know about your little side trip.' That self-serving, Slytherin logic should've disgusted her...but it didn't. Ginny admired it, resolved to use it whenever she needed, and hoped to need it lots and lots.

A month ago, if anyone had been foolish enough to tell her that she would one day return to this place in the hope of finding Draco Malfoy, what a jinx she would've given them. Ginny took a deep breath, ignored the little voice of doubt that said _he won't be there, he's laughing at you and planning to tell Filch right this minute_, and turned the handle.

Inside, the torches were extinguished, but magicked candles gave the room a romantic glow. Ginny's gaze fell on Draco. He was sitting against the wall on a blanket. His intent stare reminded her of a jungle cat fixed on prey. Resisting the urge to press a hand to her fluttery stomach, Ginny sat beside him and accepted a glass of sparkling liquid. Sipping it, she exclaimed, "Its cider!"

Draco gave her a look of superior amusement. "Did you think I'd try to get you drunk and take advantage of you?"

No. But if he didn't stop smirking adorably, she'd take advantage of _him_.

Draco smiled and set their glasses aside. He pulled her down to lie atop the muscular body that looked and felt way too good, whispering, "Feel free, Red."

It seemed her habit of thinking aloud was finally getting her into trouble. Good thing trouble was a gorgeous blond and into his arms was where she most wanted to go. Ginny looked down into his face, thinking he was the only boy worth compromising every moral her mother ever tried to teach.

He asked, "What are you thinking?"

Crazy about Draco, but not that crazy, she said the first thing that came to mind, "I was thinking how you resemble a jungle cat looking at his prey, but I can't decide..."

"What?"

_What? That smile of yours should be considered a Dark Art. What were we talking about...right... _Her voice was breathy, _"_Whether you're going to devour me, or just play."

Ginny's fingers clenched reflexively in Draco's hair as his predatory smile widened. "What do you want me to do?"

The feel of wickedly talented lips moving up her throat caused her to gasp. "_Both._"

-

* * *

-

After Wednesday's Quidditch practice, Draco could almost see a red film appear before his eyes. Montague was an utter bastard, and every practice under his never-ending stream of criticism became harder and harder to tolerate.

The Captain constantly berated and belittled everyone, but saved his crudest and most spiteful remarks for the boy who _'would never be a Harry Potter.' _That phrase, and all the hateful variations spouted by Montague during every practice at each imagined fault and flaw, was driving Draco spare.

During the Halloween feast, the ogre-like Chaser and Quidditch Captain had gone too far, swaggering over to say, "No wonder Zabini needs _two_ boyfriends to satisfy her if you're as lousy in bed as you are on a broom, Malfoy. Maybe you should ask Potter for tips to improve your game..._on and off_ the pitch."

If Blaise hadn't hit the wanker with _Rictusempra_, causing Montague to double over in laughter and be dragged out gasping for breath, Merlin knew what Draco would've done. Father might be an amoral bastard, but he was brilliant at creating nasty hexes. Lucius taught his son several before being dragged off to Azkaban. The hex affecting _private _areas would've been first on the list to try.

After the feast, Draco remembered sitting in the dark common room long after the last student had gone to bed. He'd stared into the fire, feeling as though a firestorm of anger was consuming him.

_"As much as I enjoy watching you brood, Baby Boy, I'd enjoy seeing you getting even a whole lot better." Blaise sat down beside him. "Montague has got to be stopped." _

_"Really...I never thought of that. I so enjoy taking abuse, you know." _

_"What are you going to do about it?" _

_"I thought I'd hex him where it'd hurt the most, but that wouldn't help the Quidditch team...me especially, since I'm no Harry-Bloody-Potter." _

_"Roger Harry Potter." _

_"Yeah, that's just what Montague thinks you're going to do, since I'm probably 'as lousy in bed as I am on a broom'. Draco gritted, "Bastard. If I wanted to feel like shite, I could re-read one of Father's letters." _

_Blaise had a dangerous look in her eye that reminded Draco of the Macbeth woman he'd read about in Muggle Studies. It gave him hope. She smiled so deviously he knew she'd thought of something that would be bad for the Captain and good for him. _

_Slender fingers held up a piece of parchment. "I came across this on Terry's desk. It's a list of memory charms out of a book from the Restricted Section. One of them, Memoria Falsus, is used to create false memories. Montague could be made to remember how awful he feels over treating everyone so badly. He would be compelled to confess to the team, become a model Chaser...after making someone better suited Captain." _

_The internal firestorm became embers that warmed. Draco smiled at his 'Lady Macbeth' and began to talk about how the plan could be put into action. When Blaise seemed surprised he wanted to pull the thing off after mid-week practice, he thought of a line from Shakespeare's play and quoted, "**If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well it were done quickly."** _

_A doubt struck. He asked, "**If we should fail?"** _

_His conspirator grinned at him. "**We fail! But screw your courage to the sticking place- and we'll not fail!"** _

Following Wednesday's practice, Montague made things easy by being as big a windbag _off_ the pitch as on. He spent so much time blowing hot air that the other Quidditch team members were showered and gone before the bully had done more than toss his robes into a bin for cleaning. Beefy arms crossed over a hairy chest, the Captain said, "Why are you still hanging round, Malfoy? Want to hear me list all the ways you'll never be half as good as Potter?"

The cold smile on Draco's face removed the one on Montague's. One short spell later, the brawny teen had a new attitude. Thirty minutes after that, the Slytherin went to find the rest of the team.

The new Quidditch Captain strutted through corridors deserted by students spending the time before dinner in their common rooms. Draco saw his favourite redhead and made a beeline for her. He dragged Ginny into a deserted classroom and pushed her back against the closed door. Laughing, he kissed her enthusiastically.

She smiled dazedly. "You seem so pleased. Did something good happen?"

Draco laughed again and impulsively spun his girl in circles until she laughed with him. He gave Ginny another kiss. "You are looking at the new Slytherin Quidditch Captain. Montague resigned and yours truly is now in charge, which means Gryffindor better watch out."

"I always watch out for you, Malfoy."

"Can't keep your eyes off me, can you?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Captain."

"_Yes, ma'am!_"

-

When Draco kissed Ginny goodbye, he headed for the common room, looking to share the whole story with Blaise. A timid first year noticed him scanning the chamber and stammered that Zabini and 'some other girls' were doing 'something' in the empty classroom around the corner from the Slytherin corridor.

Curious, Draco made his way to the room and silently opened the door. Five girls dressed in trainers, very short, pleated skirts and sleeveless, midriff-baring tops stood listening to another girl whose back was to the door.

She was reminding them to practice coordinating their motions until they did them in unison. The girl warned that unless their arms were stiff, their muscles tight, and the transitions smooth and snappy, the routine would be sorry instead of _slammin_, whatever that meant.

One of the girls listening was Morrigan. She noticed him right off and mischievously winked before asking the instructor to show them one more time how to correctly pick up things referred to as 'pom-poms'. Obligingly, the girl dropped the green and silver shakers, saying, "Alright, remember, you bend your knees and go down to pick them up. Don't ever bend forward like this, unless you want the Gryffindor section to get a good look at your...AAAHHH!"

The upside-down face staring in horror at him through long legs was no girl's. It belonged to Professor Lorelei! Bloody hell, he'd just seen a professor's backside! Was Morrigan trying to get him detention, the witch?

The girls were snickering over the prank played on their sponsor. The professor immediately straightened and pulled on her teaching robes. She reminded the still giggling wenches, "You won't be laughing if you don't put time and effort into your endeavour, ladies. You have the movements and motions down, but loads more practice is needed to blend the two together into something that will wow the Quidditch crowd this Saturday."

She stuffed her shakers into a bag. "I'll be checking back Friday to give you your tights and jumpers. Yes, Miss Flint, _jumpers_- it's November, and heaven only knows how chilly the day will be." She paused to listen to a question, then answered, "No, Miss MacDuff, the sweaters won't be 'dorky', they'll hug your body...yes, I promise. All right, if there's nothing else, I'll be off."

"_Professor_?"

Fair skin now showing only a tinge of pink embarrassment, Lorelei looked at one of the blonde Greengrass twins- Mary-Kate or Ashley, who could tell- as the girl asked, "When will we get our house points?"

"Professor Hands will award the one hundred points after the match."

_"One hundred!" _

Dark eyes twinkled. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, one hundred. The Muggle Studies Professor _really_ wants the student body to see what Muggle cheerleading is all about."

"_Right_, _I bet._"

A raised brow and a smirk were the professor's only acknowledgement that yes, Hands was a dirty old man who wanted to see some pretty girls shake their 'pom-poms'.

The woman's exit was halted again by the other Greengrass girl. "Did Professor Snape _say_ it was alright for us to do this?"

The professor smiled reassuringly at Ashley- or Mary-Kate, whoever. "I'm going to show...uh; I mean..._explain..._the cheerleading concept to your Head of House as soon as possible. I'm sure he'll have no problems with it whatsoever. The cheering is only for one match and it's for educational purposes. So, just keep practicing and I'll see you Friday!"

After the woman left, the girls burst into giggles.

"Oh my gods, did you see her _face_?"

"She was totally embarrassed that Malfoy saw her arse!"

Morrigan made a comment that stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Did you hear Lorelei's little slip? She said she was going to _show_ Snape the routine."

The boy observing the girls laughed at the expressions of disgust made after that remark. Fiona, Morrigan, and Blaise groaned.

"Oh my gods..."

"That's so _gross_..."

"I can't believe I didn't see it before."

The Greengrass girls were shocked and said together, as if they shared a brain, "No, she said _explain_...she wouldn't...they _aren't_..."

The three sixth years looked at the two fifth years. Blaise, the most diplomatic of the lot, agreed, "Sure, they're _just friends. _Yeah, you're right...don't worry about it, you can go...we'll see you two same time tomorrow, okay?"

After the twins left, the three girls who remained cackled like witches over the thought of Lorelei and Snape. Malfoy said, "Does anyone want to say hello to the new Captain of the Quidditch team?"

Blaise's face lit up. Screaming, "Yes!" she and the other girls hugged him before swaying and shaking their ridiculous pom-poms in celebration. Happier than he'd been in ages, Draco danced with them.

-

* * *

-

Saturday's sky was a clear, sunny blue that took the chill out of the air and made the atmosphere for the opening game of the Quidditch season sparkle brightly as the sunlight. Following the crowd headed across the grounds to the stadium, Luna received several dubious glances from her fellow students.

Perhaps it was because she was wearing a pin of a rampant lion on her cloak. Or maybe it was because her earrings didn't match. One ear had a raven dangling from a silver hook, and the other sported an eagle on a golden one. Conceivably, the strange item that rustled and shook as she held it in her hand was the true object of interest. Considering the variety of probabilities passed the time as she climbed the stairs to reach the high bleachers.

"Aren't you sitting with us, Luna?"

The ' Indies' had stopped by their usual section. It was between the Slytherin and Gryffindor segments of the stands. Gryffindor and Slytherin students were separated by other houses and the Quidditch pitch. It was a very good arrangement, for several obvious reasons. Luna said, "No, I'm sitting with Gryffindor today. Since Hufflepuff and Slytherin are playing, Ravenclaw doesn't need my support."

"Oh...okay...see you, Lindy."

Smiling over the nickname, Luna drifted on.

"Hey, Lovegood, want to sit with us? I could use some decent company. The guys keep talking Quidditch strategy, and Boot here only wants to stare at the Slytherin section. I'm beside myself with boredom."

The blue and bronze striped scarf made Wesley's merry eyes look even more appealing. The smile on his handsome face revealed that he would never really be bored. He found his fellow students much too amusing. Luna couldn't help smiling at him. "Sorry, I'm sitting with Ginny. I don't think you'll be bored for long, though. Blaise told me Slytherin has something special planned."

Wesley's eyes gleamed with curiosity. Luna sternly reminded herself that she preferred amethyst blue orbs. _Oops, I mean emerald...emerald, emerald, emerald..._

Dimples and a flirtatious smile flashed. "Hmmm...I wondered why that front section of their stands was cleared and a long platform put there instead. What's going to happen?"

Terry Boot turned to look at his friend. Luna thought it unfair boys like him had such lovely long hair and eyelashes when they didn't appreciate them nearly as much as a girl would. _Well_, she corrected inwardly, _I suppose their girlfriends appreciate them._ He said, "Blaise told me some girls asked her to help put together some cheer thing just for today. She said the Muggle Studies professor wants everyone to see how Muggles lead cheers to encourage their teams." Frowning, the boy admitted, "I was working out a new offensive flight pattern for the team when she was telling me about it, so I didn't listen like I should've. Now I'm starting to worry."

"Muggle cheering? You told your girlfriend okay to _Muggle cheering?_" Wesley's laughter rang out infectiously.

His friend smiled as he asked, "Do you know what it means, that Muggle cheering thing?"

Snickering, the puckish boy nodded his head. "I'm half Muggle, mate. I've got relatives with satellite telly back home, and _yeah, _I know what cheerleaders do...and what they wear doing it."

"What do you mean, _what they wear? _What did I agree to?"

Wesley's eyes met Luna's. Her steady glance must have told him that yes, she too knew what cheering meant, and was now glad she wouldn't be nearby when Terry got an eyeful of what he'd thoughtlessly agreed his girlfriend should do. The mischief-maker winked at her as she waved goodbye and moved on. Behind her she, could hear the snorting imp tell his friend, "It's not something I can explain, mate. You'll just have to see for yourself."

Reaching the Gryffindor section, Luna made her way to the bottom bleacher where a lively group sat talking about the upcoming match.

"Don't know why we even bothered to come, really. You know Slytherin will win before a half hour's over," Ron said.

"Yes, but it's always good to see the enemy in action. We play Slytherin in two weeks," said Harry.

Ginny looked up. "Luna! I saved you a seat." She patted the spot between her and Harry.

Luna smiled as she sat down. The crimson stripe in his scarf made Harry's pale skin glow. Forgetting the object in her hand, Luna reached up to touch his cheek. The shaking sound saved her from making an embarrassing move.

Harry looked curiously at the item's green and silver strands. "What's that, then?"

"I don't know, exactly. Blaise said all the Slytherins were getting them for the game today. You hold the stick and shake it so the strands rustle and encourage your team."

Hermione leaned around Ron to give the shaker a suspicious look. "I've seen something like that before. Girls called cheerers or something use them. Why are they at Hogwarts?"

Trying to appear as innocent as possible, Luna replied, "The Muggle Studies professor promised to award house points if some Slytherin girls would learn Muggle cheering and give an exhibition of it today."

Hermione said, "You're not telling me they're going to dress up in skimpy costumes and shake their..._shakers_...are you?"

Smiling nervously, Luna looked at Harry and then Ginny. Green eyes and brown were equally amused at the idea, and neither looked willing to save their friend from Hermione's interrogation. Luckily, the redhead peering across the pitch with his omnioculars distracted everyone by exclaiming, "Merlin! Those Slytherin girls are _half-naked_!"

Everyone in hearing distance whipped out their omnioculars and stared eagerly over to where five Slytherin girls were entering the stands. The Slytherin crowd erupted into whistles and cheers, waving their streaming shaker things wildly.

Luna could see why. Each girl wore tan tights with low white socks and trainers, a body hugging green sweater with a silver snake and trim on it, and a very short green and silver pleated skirt.

Turning her magnified gaze toward the Ravenclaw section, Luna saw Terry standing frozen in place, staring with his mouth open. Wesley was grinning like a gorgeous fool beside him. Suddenly, a music projection charm activated and the stadium quieted as music filled the stands.

-

* * *

-

Blaise was having the time of her life. The shocked silence that engulfed the fans soon changed to a roar of approval- from Slytherin house, at least. The entire green and silver section was a mass of dancing students laughing, waving and shaking as the girls moved together in a tight unit.

The movements- High V and Low, Bow and Arrow, Daggers, Punches, Diagonals and more, that had seemed so silly when first practised, flowed together in a snappy routine that was definitely giving spectators something to talk about. Morrigan had coordinated some bounce and cross steps along with the hip shaking that seemed to go naturally with Muggle cheering.

Blaise, Morrigan, and Fiona spun on their heels to face the Gryffindor section. Blaise couldn't see Luna or the group she was sitting with, but she could imagine their faces. The thought of Ron gaping while watching avidly through omnioculars brought a sparkle to her eyes and an amused smile to her face. She added an extra snap to her shake for the repressed 'Mr. Freckles.'

Pivoting back to face the enthusiastic Slytherin crowd in the next part of the routine, Blaise saw the Quidditch teams walk out onto the pitch out of the corner of her eye. The girls transitioned from a tight routine to one that was more of a dance...with pom-poms...for the final chorus.

A sideways glance confirmed that every Quidditch player except one was standing still as they stared at the cheerleaders. Only Draco was swaying to the music in a way that had girls pointing and giggling. Merlin only knew what the teams thought of the cheerleading and the Muggle music. The end of the song brought an end to the routine, but the fans were still shaking their streamers. As the announcer introduced the teams and the Quidditch match began, the girls began to rally the crowd with a cheer.

**C'mon fans, don't try to fake it**

**Stand up now and lemme see you shake it!**

**Shake...sha...shake.shake...shake...sha...shake.shake...**

The roar of the crowd totally distracted the Hufflepuff team. One Chaser even dropped the Quaffle when he flew by side-shaking girls.

**When we say green, you say silver**

**Green**

_**Silver!**_

**Green**

_**Silver!**_

**When we say beat those, you say Hufflepuffs**

**Beat those**

_**Hufflepuffs!**_

**Beat those**

_**Hufflepuffs!**_

The poor Hufflepuffs were a sorry team on a _good_ day, and today had to have been among the worst. Their Keeper always let the Quaffle in, Bludgers constantly hit the Chasers, and the Beaters hit their own team-mates while gawking at the cheerleaders. Even their Seeker's attention was diverted, leaving the Snitch to be captured by Malfoy after only twenty minutes of play. Morrigan led the ecstatic crowd in a victory cheer.

**Let's hear all the first years yell**

_**Sly-ther-in!**_

**Let's hear all the second years yell...**

Shaking her pom-poms together above her head, Blaise saw Draco fly up to the stands. She broke away to admire the wiggling Snitch in his hands. He grinned. "Blaise, that cheerleading is the best weapon our team ever had! Too bad you girls can't do it every game."

A voice behind her said, "Damn you, Zabini, I'm sick of you throwing yourself at Malfoy. Why don't you just _jump_ him right here and now!"

Blaise had been leaning over the railing to admire the Snitch. At the word 'jump', a maddened Pansy Parkinson pushed her. Blaise toppled out of the stands, straight toward the shocked boy on a broomstick. Clinging to him in terror, the frightened girl shrieked as the broom dropped from the sudden addition in weight.

Draco shouted, "Wrap your legs around me. _Bugger it, _I can't see with you choking me. Lean back against the broomstick...trust me, you _won't fall_. Hold onto my arms. I've got to stop this bloody dive!"

The broomstick's dive was pulled out and the sound of cheering caused Blaise to open her eyes. Draco's face was inches from her own as her friend leaned over her to steer the broom with hands gripping the handle above her head. Pale lips twitched. Meeting her eyes caused his to crinkle as he began to shake with laughter.

"Boot is going to kill me if Creevey or anyone else takes a picture of this." Laughing openly now, Draco gasped between howls, "Can you...imagine...the headline...for this photograph!"

Blaise couldn't help laughing with him. Relief was making her giddy. Releasing his arms, she stretched her own out and said, "Look, Mum, no hands!" which caused them both to crack up again. Only when Draco returned her to the stands and the girls helped her roll off the broom and stand shakily on the platform once more did the thought of how that little scene might have looked sink in.

Before she could turn to look for her guy, strong arms lifted and slung her over a broad shoulder. Dangling head down against Terry's back, Blaise automatically kicked her legs. A firm hand smacked the part of her anatomy sticking into the air.

"_Quit wiggling_. It's hard to carry you and try and keep this indecent skirt covering your arse at the same time."

"Terry..."

"Shut the hell up, okay?"

_Uh oh_…

Malfoy's delighted laughter didn't help things. Neither did his parting words. "No need to thank me, Ape-Man, it was my pleasure to save Jane from that angry native. See you, Jane. Good luck with Tarzan!"

Terry set her down when they reached the stairway. Encircling her wrist in an inescapable grip, he tugged her down the stairs. As they crossed the grounds to the school, Blaise jogged to keep up with strides that grew faster and faster.

Her boyfriend was ominously silent while they climbed flights of stairs to the seventh floor. He finally halted at a section of bare wall across from a moth-eaten old tapestry. The hanging depicted trolls clubbing a wizard holding large ballet slippers in his hands. If he'd been trying to get trolls to learn ballet, Barnabas had deserved the name 'The Barmy.'

Terry let go of her wrist, walking three times past a particular part of the wall. Blaise gasped as a large door with a brightly polished brass handle appeared in what had been stone. Opening the door, he nodded for her to enter. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

The door closed unnoticed while Blaise stared in wonder. Her brain assured her this was just a magical room, but her eyes said differently. They told her she was in a tree house, and beyond the balcony railing was a vast green jungle. Flowering vines perfumed the warm air. A table and chairs and a low cushioned area took up the large round space that looked as though it had grown out of the tree it was built into.

She stood on the balcony, watching nervously as Terry removed his cloak and stripped off his jumper and shirt. Behind a veil of silky hair, his eyes blazed. Blaise backed away until she was trapped between the bamboo rail and a muscular body.

Terry's voice was husky. "I concentrated on the room being what you wanted, Blaise. Is this what you want, me to be a jungle man claiming his woman..._me Tarzan, you Jane?" _His smile was lopsided. "I have to admit, I feel pretty wild right now, after seeing you fall off that bloody platform and hearing the guys make jokes about you wrapping your legs around that..."

He paused to make a growling sound deep in his throat. A slight smile told her he noticed her reaction. "Malfoy's lucky he saved you and didn't try anything. He gets to live. You though, what do _you_ get?"

Blaise leaned away, dragged off her sweater and threw herself into Terry's arms. Her hands caressed every inch of skin she could reach. After ravenous kisses softened into loving ones, she pulled away for a moment to smile. "Me Blaise, me get Terry...Blaise _love_ Terry..._so much_..."

A smile transformed her man's face from wild to beloved. "_Terry love Blaise, too_." A gentle finger tapped against her lips. "No more talk...more kissing."

-

* * *

-

A/N: Walking a fine...er...vine...here. Want to stress love and romance w/ out making it too...erm..._adult_. Trying for a slight lime flavour, like that water where you can just taste it, ya know? In my other fic, Lorelei and Snape are adults, so their relationship is naturally more...like limeade...watered down to suggestive implication 'cause I like it like that! Will pick Key Lime over Lemon any day! lol (and if you're _now_ going to read my 'Simply Irresistible' fic for that reason alone...good for you, naughty reader!)

Thanks to my beta half who keeps me on the straight and narrow, but not **too **narrow road of fanfic romance. Loads of Thanks to the great Reviewers who make my day with every kind word...to channel Terry in Tarzan mode..._No Read More...Review Now!_


	16. Snow Day

Chapter 16- Snow Day

-

Luna hummed softly as she stirred the cauldron spewing thick black smoke. Catching the eye of the girl watching her, she said, "You've seen students do this before, haven't you?"

The pig-tailed ghost named Moaning Myrtle said, "_Well, _I would never tell someone else's _secrets_, but I will say that it's all due to me that a certain _chamber_ was found and the entire Wizarding world saved from _dire peril."_

"I feel honoured to be in your presence," murmured Luna.

The dry tone was ignored. "I wish _more_ students felt that way. _Malfoy,_ for example, always ignores me whenever I take a peek. If he didn't have the tightest...ahem." The apparition blushed, faded back to grey and then went pink again as she said, "_You _know what I mean. Nervous Nellie and I watched that water fight you had with those Ravenclaw boys." With an envious moan, Myrtle floated through a wall and vanished.

How sad to be a hormone-driven teenager for eternity, Luna thought. Especially when all ghosts like Myrtle and Nellie could do was watch students enjoy theirs year after frustrating year.

Luna did wish the tittering spirit hadn't brought up the water fight. She felt vaguely adulterous for even noticing Wesley's _ahem_. After all, she wanted Harry, didn't she?

She nodded her head vigorously, causing radish earrings to swing back and forth. Of course she did! Roberts just had an extremely appealing face with gorgeous blue eyes, the most adorable dimples, and a charming smile. Noticing meant nothing. If Blaise could be mates with Draco, she could be friends with Wesley. Couldn't she? Of course she could. One could never have too many friends or flobberworms.

Happy her little mental world was now in proper order...Harry, love of life, Wesley, friend...Luna stirred the potion for the final time. She extinguished the magical fire with a wave of her wand, remembering a scene from _Macbeth_. Amusing herself, she hunched over the cauldron like a crone and began reciting in a 'witchy' voice, _"The weird sisters, hand in hand, posters of the sea and land, thus do go about, about; thrice to thine and thrice to mine, and thrice again, to make up nine. Peace! The charm's wound up."_

She cackled softly and then decided to count the number of cobwebs in the room to pass the time until her friends showed up.

"Is the potion almost ready?"

Ginny's eager voice interrupted Luna's train of thought. Had she counted thirty three or thirty four cobwebs? She tried not to let her annoyance show as she replied, "All it needs is to be put into a flagon with the special ingredient. Did you get it?"

Ginny handed over a fine blond hair. Watching Luna fill a flagon, add the hair, and then another bit of something, she asked, "What's that you added?"

"Charmed chameleon skin is what makes this potion _Polyjuice Maximus. _The effect lasts four hours."

"Four hours?" exclaimed Blaise, striding into the lavatory. "I have to hang out with Colin Creevey for all that time? What will we _do_?"

Luna remarked while taking the strand of hair Blaise offered, "At least Colin will look like Draco when you're hanging out, so no one will think you're dating him."

Blaise said, "Terry's not threatened by Creevey."

Nudging Luna, Ginny said, "Colin told me he used to have a crush on you, Blaise. Now we're giving him a gorgeous body. Maybe Terry should cancel the Quidditch strategy session to protect your virtue."

All three girls laughed at the thought of Colin making a move.

Blaise pointed to the extra flagons being filled. "What are you going to do with those?"

"Save them. I inherited a stasis box from Mum that will keep the potion viable indefinitely. We started this thinking you and Ginny would trade places, so these extra potions are bound to come in handy sooner or later," said Luna.

Two sets of brown eyes gazed at her admiringly. Luna placed the flagons into her mother's box, thinking how much nicer it was to be admired than pitied. She smiled, handing a wide mouthed container to each girl. Both flagons contained mud-thick liquids that would transform the drinker's appearance.

"When should the boys drink this?" Ginny was looking dubiously at the potion, wrinkling her nose at the smell of over-cooked cabbage.

Luna checked her timepiece. It was her favourite this week. A tiny cuckoo bird sprang out on the hour and tweeted. She thought it was darling, but her roommates were always hiding it under pillows and blankets for some odd reason.

"It is seven thirty now," Luna said, "so if the boys drink it at eight in the lavatory near the Great Hall, Draco and Ginny will have from breakfast until lunch to be together." She saw the look on Blaise's face and added, "The weather changed again last night. It snowed more than half a metre. There're all sorts of fun things you and Colin can do outside in the snow."

"Make snow men, snow angels," said Ginny.

Blaise nodded with a smile that grew as she teased, "Don't go kissing _Colin_ whilst making snow angels, Red, or you'll be the next 'most scandalous' couple the school talks about!"

Ginny shot back, "Unlike you and Tarzan, Jane, some people want to spend time getting to know their boyfriend...and I don't mean physically!"

"Don't act like you know nothing about animal attraction, _dragon-lover_. Confess. Draco looking like Colin is the only thing that's going to save him from a roll in the snow."

"What do you mean, _save him_?" Ginny said, placing a hand on her hip.

A couple of ghosts poked their heads through the wall nearby.

"Look Nellie, I told you _my_ loo was where all the _good_ stuff happened. Are you girls going to fight? How exciting!"

Moaning Myrtle and a Regency era ghost with bobbed curls and a habit of biting her nails floated into the room and drifted up to the ceiling, watching avidly. The three girls below giggled. Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "No, Myrtle. We were joking, not fighting."

Luna reminded her friends of the passing time. She smiled, amused, when they hugged her, but not each other, before each rushed off to their own House.

In the Ravenclaw common room, she paused at the bottom of the girls' staircase when Wesley approached. He smiled persuasively. "Hello, Luna, my best mate is crazy enough to stay inside this morning. Since I'm all on my lonesome, I was wondering, would you like to go tobogganing with me after breakfast?"

Luna began twisting a strand of hair around her finger. He wasn't asking her on a date. Wesley was at a loose end and only wanted to toboggan with her.

She smiled. "All right." The 'Indies' hadn't made any firm plans, so she was free to do anything she liked. Who knew, maybe Harry would see her with Wesley and think he was more than a friend. Suddenly, the cold Saturday sunlight seemed warmer and brighter. Waggling her fingers in farewell, Luna drifted upstairs to change.

-

* * *

-

"I still can't believe I'm going to voluntarily become _Colin bloody Creevey!"_ Draco muttered.

Blaise had the nerve to laugh as she handed over a flagon full of some sour-smelling gook and nodded toward the nearby boys' lavatory. "Four hours with Ginny. Keep saying that to yourself whenever you feel like jinxing someone. You know you've been dying to spend more than an hour or two together, so stop stalling and go get Creevey-fied!"

Draco couldn't help smirking at his friend. He only had to _look_ like the little Potter-groupie. She had to endure the runt tagging after her all morning. He'd feel bad for Blaise if he didn't feel so good for himself. A sudden thought made him grin. "Remember, he's only borrowing my body. So no matter how incredibly sexy he looks while he appears to be me, he's still Creevey on the inside."

"And the _reason_ you're blathering is?"

"I remember how he stalked you third year. Could be, he's been waiting for his chance, so keep your guard up, mate."

Blaise curled her lip. "Ha, ha, very funny. Not. Why don't you get in there and get geeky, and if I see you outside...well, there's going to be a snowball with your Creevey-looking name on it."

Still laughing, Draco walked into the lavatory and came face to face with himself. It was damned odd, and he was even better looking than he'd thought. "Get out of my way before someone sees two of me, Creevey."

"Don't call me that. I'm you for the next four hours, so don't slip and call me anything but Malfoy, _Creevey_."

Draco laughed shortly. "Got a god complex along with the body, eh? Well, enjoy it while you can, but keep your hands off Blaise. I've seen you looking, you little pervert." His double sneered. Bloody hell, it was _creepy_ how much the blighter looked and sounded like him.

After Creevey strolled out the door, Draco went into the third stall and found the polyjuice. The concoction smelled so foul; he had to hold his nose to drink it down.

Draco groaned and clutched his stomach. The gut-wrenching, skin-melting feeling was one he never wanted to experience again. Dancing like a snake was one thing, but having snakes writhe about in his innards was quite another.

Instantly, he felt himself become smaller, his clothes bagging like a boy dressing up in his father's things. Reaching for the bundle of clothes Creevey had left on the floor, the Slytherin in Gryffindor body grimaced at the sight of cold weather clothing that all but had an _M _for Muggle-made on them.

Once he was dressed, the new 'Colin' gaped at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't a love god anymore. He was a ruddy cupid! How the mighty had fallen.

The look of disgust on his face made the girl waiting outside laugh. "Now _Colin_, it's not that bad. That blue jumper matches your eyes. Really, you look..."

"If you say 'cute', I'm going to throw up."

She pressed her lips together before saying, "I wasn't going to say that. The reindeer on the front didn't make me think cute, it made me think _adorable_."

Sneering with Creevey lips was hard to do, but Draco managed. Ginny was really having a laugh over this whole fiasco. Reluctantly seeing the humour, he smiled and followed his girl into the Great Hall.

Ginny halted his instinctive move toward the Slytherin table by calling, "Where are you going _Colin_? Our table is this way."

Damn. He'd been about to go sit with Blaise. Wouldn't that have caused a riot? With a sigh that caused his girlfriend to giggle again, he stalked over to the Gryffindor table and waited for lightning to strike. When he remained breathing, Draco slid onto the bench by Ginny and glanced around curiously. The Gryffindors were a chatty bunch.

Potter looked his way and frowned. "Are you all right, Colin? You look like you're in a bad mood today."

Double damn. Now he had to be polite to _Potty_. Trying to make himself sound as 'nice' and Creevey as possible, Draco replied, "Headache. I'll be fine once I get outside. I can't wait to play with Ginny in the snow."

His girlfriend choked on a piece of melon. Pounding her on the back with one of his girly-looking hands, Draco murmured, "I'm _so_ looking forward to being with you, mate."

She had a very pretty blush. Thinking naughty thoughts, was she? Well, he wasn't _doing_ anything naughty until he had his body back. The last thing Draco wanted to do was give Ginny ideas about creepy Creevey.

"That Malfoy's up to his old tricks with Zabini again. Boot looks ready to jinx his arse," Weasley said in a gloating tone.

Draco looked over at the Slytherin table. He saw Blaise trying to scoot away from the boy whispering something in her ear. Crabbe's girth kept her from moving too far. 'Malfoy' ran a finger down Blaise's cheek as she gave him a glare.

The pretend Slytherin smiled, making Draco wonder if he really looked that wicked. He shot a glance at Ginny. Her amused nod told him that he did. He grinned. No wonder she couldn't resist him.

A loud exclamation drew attention in the hall. "Ouch! Damn it, who gave me a Stinging Hex!" 'Malfoy' demanded angrily.

Laughter erupted, increasing when Boot stalked over with a menacing expression and pulled his woman away, looking like the King of the Jungle. Blaise smilingly went along with her grunting savage.

Draco's lips twisted. "Tarzan's dragging Jane off into the bushes to prove she's his _woman_, I expect."

The Gryffindors around him chuckled at 'Creevey's' snide remark. Ron Weasley snickered. "Good one, Colin."

Now Draco choked. The grinning redhead pounded him on the back, making his skin crawl. The boy's sister was giggling like crazy, which was exactly what they both were—certifiable for pulling this stunt. Hunching his temporarily skinny shoulders, Draco said, "Thanks...uh...Ron. I'm okay, _really_."

"No problem. Don't know what Boot sees in Zabini, other than the obvious."

Draco snapped, "What do you mean, obvious?"

The Weasel's forehead was creased in a frown. He probably wasn't used to 'Colin' sounding so dangerous, but he'd better get used to it. For the next few hours, 'Creevey' wasn't taking shite from anyone.

Ron said defensively, "I know you used to have a thing for her, but you have to admit, the way Zabini slithers around Malfoy and Boot and Merlin knows who else, she's obviously no better than she should be!"

Gryffindors stared in shock as 'Colin' lunged to his feet and grabbed Ron by his ratty maroon jumper. Draco demanded harshly, "Take that back before I ram your teeth down your throat!"

"_Colin!_ Colin, let him go." Ginny put her hand on Draco's arm, calming him with her touch as she said, "Ronald's one of those repressed types who thinks a girl is either an untouchable angel or a whore."

"Ginny," Ron began.

She overrode him. "No better than she should be...where did you get that phrase from, brother dear? Mum? How pathetic. Why don't you get a life and stop judging people? Or do you _want_ to be like Percy?" Ginny tugged on Draco's arm. "C'mon, Colin, let's get out of here."

Draco forced his slender Creevey fingers to release their grip on the arsehole's jumper. He and Ginny moved to leave.

Ron followed. "Ginny, Colin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I did. The _last_ thing I want to be is like Percy."

Draco inwardly scowled. Aw, shite, was he expected to shake Weasel's hand and say, 'That's okay, mate?' Roger that. His gaze fell on Ginny. She was giving him the look that made him do things he didn't want to do.

Closing his eyes, Draco took a deep breath and released it. When he opened his eyes, he made a heroic effort to be Creevey and didn't show his inward grimace while he shook Ron's hand. "Okay...mate...just don't talk about people when you don't know them, all right?"

"Agreed. Ginny?"

Red gave her brother a punch in the arm, the feisty wench.

"I forgive you...this time." Smiles were shared. His was forced, but the Gryffindors were too simple to know the difference, except Granger, who looked at him strangely and said, "You don't still _like_ Zabini, do you, Colin?"

Trust nosy Granger to ask a question that got everyone's attention. Even Ginny was raising her brow in that Slytherin way Draco liked so well. His Creevey facade cracked. "None of your business, Granger. If I were _you_, I'd be asking Weasley why he's so _interested_ in girls he thinks are no better than they should be."

Smiling in satisfaction, Draco slung an arm around Ginny's shoulders as they left. Behind them, he could hear Hermione ask, "_Well, Ronald_?"

Outside, Draco told Ginny, "I've got three hours and 27 minutes to be with you. I don't want to waste a minute." Determined to make the best of being Creevey, he grabbed a toboggan from the many lined up by the front steps and pulled his girl by the hand to go play in the snow.

-

* * *

-

Ginny was having a hard time keeping her hands off her _friend. _Only the knowledge that Draco would be jealous if she kissed him while he looked like Colin kept her from acting on her feelings.

She smiled to herself. Blaise had been spot on about that being the only thing keeping Draco safe from a roll in the snow.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

She nodded and sat behind the slender boy as they prepared to toboggan down the hill. Clasping her arms around his narrow chest, Ginny couldn't help giving her boyfriend a quick hug. How anyone could look at his face and not see Draco's spirit shining through Colin's baby-blue eyes...it was so obvious to her.

In the Great Hall, when Draco took up for his friend even though Ron could mop the floor with him in his present condition, she had sighed in admiration for her quixotic Black Knight. Sliding down the hill, Ginny wondered for a moment if Ron really did have some strange good girl/bad girl hang-up. Was that what was keeping him from getting closer to Hermione?

The sound of 'Colin's' laughter made Ginny shake off thoughts about her brother's love life or lack of one. Smiling to hear Draco so carefree, she hugged her partner tightly as the toboggan gained speed down the long hill.

After climbing to the top again, she saw that Gryffindor house seemed to have staked a claim on their hill. Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione were about to descend the slope when 'Colin' shouted, "Ginny and I are King and Queen of this mountain, and we challenge you to a race to prove it!"

Faces alight with eagerness to compete, the five Gryffindors...and one Slytherin in Gryffindor body...mounted their toboggans. Marvelling how intense Colin's face looked when Draco's personality was the one inhabiting it, Ginny sighed and held on tight.

The three toboggans were neck and neck until halfway down the hill, when Draco and Ginny began to pull ahead. They were so attuned, their bodies naturally leaned and moved together to get the maximum downhill glide. At the bottom, the couple did a victory dance that had the other Gryffindors staring in amazement.

Ron asked, "Where did you learn to move like that, Colin?"

Ginny mouthed an answer to Draco that made him laugh. "I'm Muggle-born, mate. I've seen Music telly- vision."

'Colin' threw himself into snow play with a boyish enthusiasm that tugged at Ginny's heartstrings. Even looking like a Christmas Angel, his Slytherin nature shone through. The snow fort they constructed with the other four friends to defend against another bunch of Gryffindors in an upcoming snow battle was the best constructed and most decorative she had ever seen.

"Did we really need to make it a castle?" asked Harry.

The raised eyebrow should have clued Harry in that 'Colin' wasn't quite who he thought, but it didn't. People really did see what they expected to see, Ginny thought. Amused, she listened to the boys plan battle strategy.

"Thomas is a good shot, Harry, so stay away from their right side," said Ron.

"Yeah, but Finnegan isn't, so hit him hard in the first few minutes and victory will soon be ours."

"Ginny and I will make a surprise attack from behind," 'Colin' said.

Ron and Harry both looked astounded at this un-Gryffindor approach. Matching nods and smiles lit their faces.

"That's bloody brilliant, Creevey!" cried Ron.

Harry grinned. "If you were like this every Snow Day, we'd never lose."

'Colin's' lips were twitching madly. Ginny dragged Draco away before he laughed and ruined everything. Together, they pulled a blanket loaded with snowballs through the trees toward the unguarded back of the opposing snow fort.

While they were waiting for the signal to attack, Ginny saw two figures snowshoeing through the woods. When the pair came closer, she saw it was Blaise and Colin. The two were talking quietly and laughing at some joke.

Draco crouched down low and made his way toward them with Ginny following. As they neared, he demanded, "Where are you two going?"

Grey and brown eyes widened in surprise before Blaise smiled and gestured with the skates in her hand. "We're going to the small pond on the other side of that stand of trees. The lake's not quite frozen yet."

The tall boy with her narrowed his eyes. "Who are you to question a Slytherin, you grotty little _Gryffindor_? Go back to making snowballs and leave your betters alone."

Ginny covered her mouth to stifle laughter. Colin had Draco's drawl down pat. It was hilarious to everyone except the Slytherin currently looking like a Gryffindor.

"_Fine_. After we win the battle, we'll drop by. I don't trust a snake like you, _Malfoy_."

Ginny again stifled laughter. It was so weird to watch Colin as Draco walking with Blaise while Draco as Colin looked at her with an expression that was so Slytherin it was unnerving. He said blandly, "Thought my impostor was _funny_, did you?"

The snow in his slender hands killed any urge to laugh. "No, of course not. Erm…what are you planning on doing with that?"

"What do you think I'm planning to do?"

The November wind was cold, but his silky tone made Ginny's cheeks feel hot. "Make a snowball and use it to attack the fort." She looked over his shoulder. "Ron, Neville, and Harry are making their move. Hermione's signalling us. We've got to go!"

"Not before I do _this._"

Cool lips kissed hers gently. When Draco tried to pull back, Ginny leaned into his body, his kiss, refusing to let him go. She'd been so good, but he'd started this, and she wasn't unlocking her lips before she had what she wanted. Murmuring, "Draco", she used her grip in his hair to keep his mouth fused to hers.

So his hair felt different and his lips felt different…so what? He was Draco on the inside. That's what made her kiss him over and over. Long, deep kisses that made her want more. 'Colin's' smaller build made it easier for her to grab his arse and move aggressively against him.

He groaned and swirled his tongue against hers before stepping away from the embrace that was so hot, she was surprised the snow around them hadn't melted. She smirked briefly at the sight of baby-blue eyes giving her a dragon's fiery stare.

Draco took the snow still in his hand and rubbed it against her lips. "Can't have my girl going around with another boy's kiss on her mouth, even if the other boy is really _me_…"

A wide smile stretched her cheeks as he tugged her hand. They raced back to attack the 'enemy' fort from behind and win the snow battle. No one thought anything of them laughing when everyone did a victory dance together.

-

* * *

-

Snow began falling while Blaise and Colin made their way to the small pond he'd declared perfect for skating. The girl smiled as she watched the flakes float down and glitter against the evergreens.

"You really like snow, don't you?"

Blaise said, "How could you tell, Colin? The way I demanded we make an entire snow family complete with dog, the twenty trips down the toboggan hill we took, or the fact that I'm now forcing you to snowshoe through the woods to take me skating...all within two and a half hours?"

Seeing Colin's bashful smile on Draco's face was disorienting, to say the least. Except for that short time at breakfast, Creevey had behaved himself. In fact, he was extremely funny and nice when he wasn't trying to put on a Slytherin act.

It was strange to see and hear Colin through the voice and expressions of Draco, though. Especially when he gave one of those looks every now and then. The kind she'd been warned about. The look that told her Colin thought she was funny and nice, too...and _really_ _sexy_.

Draco's silvery eyes giving her the sort of look that got her into trouble at that blasted party was hard to ignore, but she did it. Blaise refused to acknowledge any feeling other than friendship.

"Isn't this place beautiful?" said Colin.

That heartfelt comment was one of the nicest things about Creevey. He expressed his feelings so readily. Gazing around the small clearing in the trees, where snowflakes scattered in the slight wind blowing across the pond, Blaise smiled in agreement.

Together, they sat on a small bench and switched their snowshoes for skates. At first, the pair skated separately. Blaise did several spins and Colin seemed to like skating for speed, although he did a spin and a lunge also- to 'show he could.'

After watching her leg lift above her hip in an arabesque-looking spiral, Colin asked, "Have you skated with Malfoy before? I feel like I'd know how to skate with you without having to think about it."

"Yes, our families have holidayed together since first year," she said. "Why? Are you asking to skate with me?"

A blush on 'Draco's' aristocratic cheekbones was an incredible sight. A Crumpled-Horned Snorkack charging through the bushes would be less extraordinary. He nodded shyly. A boy who appeared to be an aristocratic Malfoy, _shy_...

Adjusting her fuzzy red cap and pulling her cropped red jacket down for proper skin coverage, Blaise skated over to the youth who looked exactly like her best friend. They started in a classic waltz position. The snow, the skating, and the company combined to make the girl smile and sing, _Winter Wonderland. _

Colin sang with her.

By the end of the song, they were skating together with Blaise's back against the taller boy's chest. Spinning slowly around to face him, she said warmly, "For a Gryffindor, you're a decent bloke, Colin."

"Friends?"

"Yeah."

"You'll say 'hi' to me in the corridors?"

"Yes, and I won't push you into any walls either," she said with a smirk.

"You never did that."

"I know, but I might start if you keep _bugging_ me, fifth year."

Malfoy's impostor looked down and dug into the ice with his toe-pick.

"What is it?" asked Blaise.

Colin looked up with a hesitant smile. "I hate to ask, but will you help me with something? I learned about a Native American culture...the Inuits...for extra credit in Muggle Studies. I was _wondering _if I could practice one of their rituals with you."

"What kind of ritual?" Blaise asked warily.

Draco's double moved closer and looked down with an earnest, open expression she'd never seen on the real Slytherin's face. "The _Inuit Friendship Ritual_," he said. "I could show you."

Suspicious, she looked into innocent-looking eyes. "And you promise it's a friend thing. You won't try to kiss me?"

Colin shook his head earnestly. "The only thing that we'll touch will be noses. Trust me."

Blaise reluctantly nodded. It was hard to say no to a friend who wanted help. She almost wished she had, however, when strong hands steadied by holding her shoulders and 'Draco's' face neared hers.

A breath apart, Colin kept his promise and only touched her nose with his. Her giggles filled the air as he rubbed the tip of their noses together. Blaise had always liked Draco's nose, which was a perfect, classic length. The feel of it softly sliding against hers in so many gentle ways was..._different_...but nice.

She decided to participate actively, so Colin would have a well-rounded experience of the ritual. Blaise pressed her nose against his in a firm gliding motion. The boy's hands tightened his grip.

Taking the muffled noise he made as one of approval, she did it again. After time passed and silver eyes became dreamy, though, Blaise began to have doubts about this Native ritual. It seemed a little more than _friendly_. In fact, her stomach was uncomfortably fluttery, and her cheeks were beginning to heat.

She had just realized that part of that fluttery feeling came from long fingers having slipped under her jacket and top to caress her abdomen when she heard, "What the bloody hell are you two doing? Get my..._your_...hands and nose off her, Creevey! What were you thinking, Zabini, you idiot?"

Blaise looked uncertainly at the scowling boy. "He asked me to do an Inuit Friendship Ritual because we're friends."

Ginny started laughing hysterically. Colin grinned as he confessed, "Well, I sort of left out that Inuits don't kiss with their lips. Also, I kind of _made up_ that 'Friendship Ritual' name. I didn't think you'd do it if I told you what it's really called."

Draco was sneering at her gullibility. "What are you, Blaise, a Slytherin or a _Hufflepuff? _I can't believe you fell for that!" He demanded from Colin, "What's that nose-rubbing thing called anyway?"

The guilty look on Colin's face made Blaise's stomach clench.

Ginny paused in her laughter long enough to cry, "ESKIMO KISSING!"

Blaise punched Colin in the stomach. "Oh _no_, oh hell no...I did _not_ just get played by a baby-faced Gryffindor!" She skated over to the bench and yanked off her skates, muttering imprecations.

Putting on her snowshoes, she glared at the three who were having a laugh out of her being the biggest sucker in Slytherin house. Blaise narrowed her eyes and gritted, "I never want to hear about that...that _Eskimo_...again, do you hear me? To your _graves_, people, you will take this to your graves."

Even Draco snickered at her on the way back to the castle. Creevey, who'd been playing Malfoy for so long he'd started to pick up arrogant habits, strutted like he'd done a whole lot more than rub his nose against hers. By the time they'd reached the front steps, Blaise was reluctantly starting to get a sense of humour about the whole thing.

"Bye, Blaise. Sorry I made you mad, but I want you to know...you have a really great nose...and your abs are _awesome_."

She snorted. "Yeah, right, whatever, Creevey. I'm on to you, you perv. Bye."

Colin headed into the boys' bathroom while Ginny told Draco to meet her in the library after lunch and went into the Great Hall. Once they were alone, Draco grinned smarmily at Blaise and pointed upwards. "Look, someone hung mistletoe early. C'mon, Blaise, you know you've always dreamt about kissing a girly-boy like me, _Colin Creevey_."

The exaggerated boyish voice and earnest facial expression made Blaise laugh. Before she could do more than say, 'Eeuwww...get _away, _you grotty little Gryffindor!' Draco yelled, "Ow! Damn it, Boot, I was just joking. Stop hexing me, _Ape-Man_!"

Blaise gasped when Terry slung her over his shoulder and carried her off.

"You're a sick, sick woman to get a thrill out of being manhandled!" Draco called after them.

Opening the door to the first empty classroom, Terry carried Blaise in and set her down. Immediately, she threw herself into his embrace. His kiss was all she needed to make the day sane again. Running her fingers through her boyfriend's long hair, she smiled when he pulled back for a moment to ask, "_Are_ you a sick woman, Blaise, because my manhandling gives you a thrill?"

Staring into warm blue eyes, she nodded. "I've got a bad case of loving you. It's incurable."

He kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose before softly kissing her lips. "Good. Because Dr. Terry recommends lots of tender loving care to treat your condition. What do you think about that?"

Blaise wrapped her arms around Terry's neck. "I think I need mouth to mouth."

-

* * *

-

A/N Yay Snow Days! Aren't they the best? Love sledding, and everything else you can do instead of something responsible!

No idea who wrote Winter Wonderland, but I really like the way either Amy Grant or Vince Gill sings it, and they're married to each other...how hinky is that? Whether readers have snow or not, I hope you enjoy life and remember to Review!


	17. Quidditch and Love Lessons

Disclaimer: No rights to Harry Potter other than the right to remain an avid reader of the series.

* * *

-

Chapter 17- Quidditch and Love Lessons

-

Ginny shoved her gear into a bag, slung the strap over her shoulder and left the changing room. Quidditch practise had been brutal.

Sometimes Harry gave Oliver Wood a run for his money as the toughest Captain in Gryffindor history. Their team played Slytherin in two days, and Captain Bligh, a.k.a. Potter, was running his team ragged making sure they were in top condition for the match. Even Ron had half-jokingly asked Harry if he was trying to kill them.

The good Captain had not been amused. Face set in grim intensity, he'd yelled, "I don't care if it kills me. I don't care if it kills _you. _We're going to practise until I know we're going to beat Malfoy!"

Leaning into the wind, Ginny trudged toward the school thinking Harry's last word said it all. The Boy Who Lived was obsessed with beating his archenemy. She was rather obsessed with Draco herself, but in a way that gave lovely butterfly feelings in her stomach, not ulcers.

"Ginny, wait up!"

_Speak of the Captain. What's he want—to keelhaul me for yawning during his motivational speech at the end? Sorry, Cap'n, Sir, we scurvy bilge rats tend to get bored after a half hour rant. Maybe if you gave the crew some rum._

The wind blew strands of hair across her face as she glanced at the boy now walking beside her. He looked confused. Sometimes Harry forgot she'd gotten over her crush a long time ago. She only got breathless around another boy these days, but Ginny wasn't about to share the information with a Slytherin hater.

"Uh...well...you didn't seem yourself during practise. Is anything wrong?"

"Maybe I was tired of scrubbing the deck for the umpteenth time, Captain Harry."

"_What?"_

That's what she wanted to know. What good was being raised by Muggles if you never read any decent books? She smiled to herself. Wouldn't Harry go spare if she staged a _Mutiny on the Quidditch Team_?

He was frowning again. She tried to explain patiently, "I'm tired. We practised so hard I don't know if I have enough energy to eat dinner. The team is ready for the match. End of discussion." Quickening her pace, Ginny sighed in relief as they drew near the side entrance.

Harry wasn't finished. "It's not just practise. You never hang out with us anymore. Every time we ask you to play a game, you say you're going to the library. Do you really need to study there five days a week?"

She'd be in the 'library' seven days a week if it wouldn't be too obvious that she was meeting someone. Apparently, some reassurance was in order. "C'mon, Harry, didn't I beat you in wizard chess just two nights ago? Sure I go to the library a lot, but you know Colin comes with me sometimes. It's just that I have new friends, and I can't bring Blaise and Luna back to our common room, can I?"

The boy ran a hand through his black hair, making it stick up worse than ever. He needed a styling charm. Draco's hair always looked perfect.

On the school steps, a trio of girls were singing something catchy and dancing in a way that made Harry scowl. "How can you be friends with Zabini? She's a _Slytherin_, for Merlin's sake. What can you possibly have in common?"

In response to the loud query, Blaise called out, "Look girls, **a poor player,**

**That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,**

**And then is heard no more: it is a tale**

**Told by an idiot, **

**Full of sound and fury, signifying nothing..."**

"What are you trying to say Zabini?"

Blaise sauntered over. Smiling in a way that made Harry's face tighten, she drawled, "I was quoting _Macbeth_. If you thought I was talking about you, well, if the shoe fits…."

"You think you're so funny...you won't be laughing Saturday when I beat Malfoy to the snitch!"

"Sure I will. I'm going to laugh at a little boy who thinks catching a flying ball makes him a big man. I'll be laughing at you, Potty."

Harry looked seconds away from jinxing the taunting girl. Ginny stepped between them. "Hey, cut it out—both of you. Harry, I'm going to talk to Blaise. I'll see you at dinner."

"_Fine_. I don't want to stick around anyway. I'm rapidly losing my appetite."

Ginny gave Blaise a 'belt it' look which she reluctantly heeded. The insolent girl did send the boy a hand gesture when he looked back, though. He glared and defiantly returned it before slamming the door shut. The Slytherins broke into giggles. Flint and MacDuff waved and rushed inside, no doubt to inform everyone in their House all about 'Perfect Potter's' little temper tantrum.

"Did you _have_ to do that?" Ginny asked.

"I did."

Shaking her head, Ginny smiled at seeing the note waved by a slender hand. "Is that for me?"

"No, it's for that other redheaded Gryffindor Chaser who's going with a Slytherin Seeker."

Snatching the note, Ginny eagerly read the message.

**Saturday night- Room of Requirement- ** **8PM.**** Wear the black velvet dress and dancing shoes.**

The butterflies in her stomach were doing loop de loops. Ginny folded the note into a tiny square and opened her robes to tuck it into her bra.

"So _that's_ your secret. How many notes are stuffed in there, anyway?"

Ginny informed with a smirk, "No padding necessary. Why, thinking about padding yours?" It was strangely nice how Slytherins enjoyed her quips. Hermione would've been indignant, but Blaise just laughed.

"Hey, I may not be able to match size, but quality, well, nobody's perkier than me."

"Oh _really_...says who?"

"Says Terry."

This was such a bizarre conversation. Ginny threw up her hands. "He'd know, I'm sure. Please don't flash me. I'll take your word for it!"

Blaise chuckled and waved farewell.

Back at Gryffindor, Ginny met the gazes of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and knew Harry had just finished telling them his side of the story. They all looked at her accusingly.

Ron demanded to know, "How come you're friends with someone who makes rude gestures?"

"Harry made one back."

Ron and Hermione both stared at Harry. He shrugged defensively. "I was provoked. You know how she is Ron. She gets under your skin too."

Hermione's eyes started to spark. "How exactly does that Slytherin girl _get under your skin_, Ronald?"

"Now, Hermione, it's not like that, c'mon."

This routine the two fell into was really starting to annoy Ginny. It was as if they were stuck in a rut and never moved out of it. Instead, they just dug it deeper and deeper. Right now, she didn't want to hear bickering. She wanted to go to her room, look at her dress and dream about Saturday, so she did.

The three she left behind didn't even notice.

-

* * *

-

"Where's Ginny?"

Luna had been spending her Friday evening finishing next week's Arithmancy homework. She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Harry."

_The-Boy-Who-Didn't-Look-As-Cute-When-Grumpy_ waited for her answer. She didn't like his tone, so she waited for him to ask again. She'd mentally counted to ten when he blurted, "Ginny said she was studying with you in the library, so where is she?"

Blinking in curiosity, Luna asked mildly, "Did you take Polyjuice potion?"

He shook his head as if thrown by the odd question. "No. Why?"

"Because you're acting like her brother."

The frown was back again. Luna liked Harry's expression about as much as she liked the thought that he was a little too concerned about his 'friend's' whereabouts. Was he suspicious because he was _jealous_? It felt like something was twisting inside. She had to fight to not let it show.

He gave a wry smile. "Sorry. It's just that Ginny's been acting different lately—not wanting to be with our group like before. I only wanted to make sure my friend's okay."

_Friend_...so many different meanings were stuffed into that word.

Luna wished she didn't doubt Harry's explanation. Making a quick decision, she curved her lips into something like a smile and said, "I think I know where she is. Follow me. I'll show you."

Harry walked beside her as she drifted across the main floor to the stairway. He remained silent, lost in his own thoughts.

Luna knew Ginny was helping Draco 'shelve' a book on the third floor, and did not intend to take Harry there. Instead, she led him to the Muggle Literature stacks on the second floor. The gut-wrenching sensation hit her again as the teen eagerly moved toward the Shakespeare section.

His face was perplexed when he emerged from between the bookshelves. "She's not there."

"_Oh my_... I wonder if she got permission to borrow that book she wanted from the Restricted Section. Let's check there."

"All right, but I wish you had thought of that when we were downstairs."

Following the boy descending the stairs two at a time, Luna's eyes felt misty. Normally, it was due to the dream about that magical day when he'd notice her, and wonder why he hadn't before.

At the end of last year, when Harry offered to help her find the things people had hidden, she'd seen a softness in his beautiful green eyes that she'd spun dreams around ever since. Now, she wondered if it had only been her imagination. It was a lowering thought.

Watching him pace impatiently before the roped off section, she tried to make conversation. "Are you looking forward to the match tomorrow?"

Quidditch was the magic word. Harry looked over and smiled briefly. "Yeah, we're going to win, and we're going to win big."

"How do you know?"

Luna didn't care about the answer, she just wanted to see the intense look on his face and watch his eyes light up. Harry loved the game the way she loved... No, she wasn't going to think about that. She was going to enjoy his attention, even if she had to pretend to be riveted by strategy and strange things like 'Porskoff Ploys', 'Sloth Grip Rolls', and 'Bludger Backbeating'.

He assured her, "Ron's been practicing the _Double Eight Loop_!"

"I'm impressed. I'll be cheering for you."

The wide smile she received made everything worthwhile. They talked about school for awhile, least and best liked classes and such. Harry started to get restless again, drumming his fingers while he stared at the Restricted Section.

"_Hello,_ _Luna._"

Perching on the edge of her table with his back to Harry, Wesley Roberts grinned. The corners of Luna's mouth turned up. "_Hello, Wesley._"

Now Harry was scowling. Had she _really_ used the same breathy tone reserved for The-Boy-Who-Starred-In-Her-Dreams?

The golden-haired charmer winked at her. Oh dear, she had. It was completely accidental. A little voice said, _Yes, a Freudian Slip._ Ignoring inner voices that knew nothing, the girl realised she'd missed what Roberts had just said.

He smiled nicely and repeated, "I asked what brings you lurking round the Restricted Section."

"We're looking for Ginny Weasley."

Without turning to gaze at the boy who had answered for her, Wesley said drolly, "I didn't realize you'd changed your name to Luna, Potter. Very modern and free-thinking of you...must be very sure of your masculinity...I salute you."

"Funny, Roberts."

"Thank you, Potter, I've worked hard to become so."

Luna had to press her lips together not to laugh. Her eyes must have given her away, because Wesley's eyes sparkled brighter than ever.

Dimples appeared in his cheeks. "I think I saw the Weasley girl sitting at your table. She looked like she was gathering her things to leave." Turning his head to regard the other boy, he said dryly, "If you _hurry_, I'm sure you can catch her, Potter. Don't worry about Luna. I'm more than happy to take her off your hands."

Her heart skipped a beat. Wesley was jesting, he didn't really mean it. He liked Fiona Flint. _Didn't he?_

"No thanks, Roberts. I'm more than happy to walk Luna to Ravenclaw before I head back. You can go do whatever it was you were doing before."

Waggling his eyebrows at her, Wesley said in a laughing voice, "What _was _I doing before? Oh yes, I was dreaming of snogging a beautiful girl after I got her alone in a corridor. I guess I'll just have to make do with my fantasies, hmmm?"

Harry rose and moved around to take Luna's arm. "Keep your fantasies to yourself, Roberts."

Not knowing whether her heart was racing because of Harry or Wesley or some combination of the two, Luna meekly said goodbye and went along with Harry.

Wesley called after them, "Lovegood doesn't mind me sharing my fantasies. Do you, _Bella-Luna_?"

She paused at the compliment, but refused to look back, deeply disturbed to find that she didn't.

-

* * *

-

**Eye of newt, and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat, and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting,  
Lizard's leg, and howlet's wing-  
For a charm of powerful trouble,  
Like a hell-broth boil and bubble.**

"Merlin save me from cruel witches who never sleep in on Saturday mornings! What are you two up to?" Blaise yanked opened her bed curtains to see her two friends stirring a cauldron over a portable fire.

They looked up.

Morrigan grinned. "We just like the way that sounds. Shakespeare's words are so much better than what we came up with." Pausing, she recited dramatically, "_Softer than saggy skin of Irma Pince, will be your hair after using this rinse."_

"Eeuwww! You're right. That's a horrible mental image! How someone can resemble a vulture and have those awful droopy neck rolls." Blaise shook off the willies produced by thoughts of the librarian. "I could use some hair rinse, though. Is it done?" She grabbed her wand off the side table, waved it to make her bed, and walked over to watch Fiona ladle some into a flagon for her. "Thanks."

"**Vanity, thy name is woman.**"

The three girls turned to stare at the face looking out of the black curtains shrouding the fourth bed in the room. Cassandra Priam was a strange girl. She dyed her hair black and wore nothing but black—clothes, eyeliner, lipstick, and fingernail polishes. A few Slytherins who were into the Muggle music called 'Alternative' were the odd girl's friends.

Blaise always tried to be polite. Who knew what Cassandra would do if she didn't like you? In addition, she could scry all sorts of useful things in a bowl of water. That skill by itself was worth the effort of civility. Blaise smiled. "That's from 'Hamlet.' _Frailty, _right? You probably heard the girls quoting _Macbeth_."

"Hard not to."

Priam had a gift for killing conversation. The bizarre girl's dark brown eyes looked inward for a moment and then her mouth curved slightly. "You're going to an island today, Zabini."

Slanting a disbelieving glance toward her friends who were trying unsuccessfully not to snicker, Blaise looked toward the window where the sky was dark grey and threatening to pour buckets any minute. Trying to be diplomatic, she said, "Well, if I _do_ go to an island, I'll bring you back a shell, okay?"

"I appreciate you humouring me. It is more than others do. No one believes my prophecies. I'm _cursed_ by the gods."

The pyjama-clad girl climbed out of bed to grab some black clothes.

Fiona and Morrigan howled with laughter the moment she walked into the lavatory.

"Merlin, she's so creepy!"

"Why would anybody believe anythingshe says? Priam is crazy!"

Blaise wondered about that. Cassandra _had_ told her she would be getting new clothes before the wardrobe arrived from her mother. She'd also predicted the Slytherin party would end in disaster.

Back in first year, hadn't the weird girl been right about what Draco would see after their birthday party? Maybe there was something to Priam's claim. Blaise headed for the shower, teasing her friends on the way, "Hey, Cassandra predicted my hair would be softer after this rinse. Do you think it will come true?"

In the common room a short time later, Blaise said to the boy radiating barely suppressed excitement, "Big day for you, Dracowith Quidditch and _other things_…."

"What's bigger than Quidditch?"

Crabbe was doing an excellent job of talking whilst chewing. The hulking youth had honed the ability over the years to a fine art. His words sounded a bit muffled, but Blaise would take that over 'see food' any day.

"Nothing's bigger than Quidditch, stupid. Right, Zabini?"

Not wanting Goyle to hit Crabbe again, she agreed, "Right, Gregory. Quidditch makes the world go round. If you stopped playing, it would lead to planetary disaster, I'm sure."

The large boys nodded, earnestly agreeing with her logic. They were so funny. Fiona and Morrigan snorted. They thought so too.

Draco leaned close to whisper, "This is my day. I can feel it. First, I'm going to take the Snitch from Potter and then I'm going to spend the evening with my girl. Today is going to be _perfect_."

Blaise smiled. "Like you?"

White teeth flashed as Draco bit into a strawberry. "Damn right."

Blaise was still grinning over her friend's mock conceit as she made her way to the seventh floor. Just because girls called Draco a love god and boys thought he was an elitist snob, that didn't mean he was either of those things.

Draco Malfoy was _smart. _He used people's perceptions of him to further his goals and ambitions.

She hoped today, all his goals were realised and the Gryffindor Seeker went home sobbing like a little girl after his opponent stole the Snitch away. Perhaps that wasn't very nice, but regardless of how naïve she could be at times, Blaise was no Hufflepuff.

Outside the Room of Requirement, she walked back and forth three times, concentrating on willing the room to become the perfect place for her and Terry to spend a few hours together.

When the door manifested itself, Blaise walked in and stared.

_It's an island—the island from my dream. There's the hammock. Merlin, the water is so blue, the flowers smell incredibly sweet...and the sand is soft and white…. Someone told me I would go to an island today. I can't remember, but it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is…._

Strong arms slid around her waist. Looking down, Blaise saw that instead of her clothes, she was wearing a black bikini. Terry was wearing blue swim trunks. Her smile spread. He was no Speedo wearing, if you've got it-flaunt it type like someone else she could name. She was glad. Her boyfriend looked _fine_.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Blaise nodded, laughingly pulling Terry across the beach and into the water. They swam, floated, and finally made their way back to the hammock. The feel of his body against hers was bliss.

Looking into his deep blue eyes while they gently swung back and forth, she asked softly, "What's your family like?"

She combed her fingers through Terry's long hair as he answered, " Normal, I guess. Mother, father, three sons…I'm the youngest one. My eldest brother, David, works for my dad. Our family owns a winery. We make old-fashioned ciders with apples grown locally, and country wines. We've won a few awards, and a lot of restaurants order from us—_Wizard's Bay_."

"I've heard that name. Eddy loves your elderflower wine."

"From what you've said, she likes _all_ wines. Don't poke, I'm joking." Terry smiled. "Anyway, my other brother Barry's a pro Quidditch player. He just signed to be a Beater with the Chudley Cannons. Mum's happy. He'll be close to home, now. We live in Devon near Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Sounds nice. Do you spend all the holidays together? Are you close?"

"Yes. What about your family?"

Blaise smiled wryly and admitted, "_Abnormal_...Mother's..._Mother_, and Father spends as much time away from home as possible. They love each other madly in their unique way. They just can't live together. He's promised to be home for Christmas, though. There's no extended family, well, none they keep in contact with. We've sort of adopted the Malfoys. Lucius was always gone on business, too. Narcissa and Eddy became inseparable right before first year, and we've spent holidays together ever since."

Terry's lips tilted up as he said with quiet sincerity, "I wish I could take you home with me." He kissed her tenderly. "My poor little rich girl."

"I'm a _rich_ little rich girl. I've got you."

His mouth was firm and soft, gentle and demanding all at the same time. Blaise caressed his firmer, paler flesh, and forgot about the world outside their enchanted isle as she and Terry made her dream a reality.

-

* * *

-

Draco smirked, observing his teammates running across the lawns in the downpour. They splashed recklessly through the puddles, heedless of the rain soaking them. The Slytherin Captain strolled behind, staying dry under his charmed umbrella and taking care to avoid puddles.

Although the day was so overcast it resembled night, with poor visibility due to the rain, nothing kept students from turning out en masse. Quidditch was that popular.

While looking toward the field he could barely see through the sheets of rainwater, he heard a voice close behind him yell, "Give 'em hell, Draco!"

Blaise was huddling with Boot under a large black umbrella. The scowling boy rolled his eyes as his girlfriend grinned and waved a shaker thing vigorously. Unable to resist, Draco boasted, "Always." He promised, "I'll snatch the Snitch just for _you_."

Terry-Boy sneered. "Not if Potter catches it _first_."

Malfoy ignored the Ape-Man who had less couth than that chimp-friend of his. What was that name? Oh yes, Cheetah. That was Roberts to a tee…a _cheeky monkey_….

Smiling at his friend just to see wild-man Boot bare his teeth in anger—possessive bastards were so easy to provoke—Draco waved before heading toward the changing rooms.

Inside, He caught a glimpse of red further down the corridor. Ginny paused before entering the girls' area and looked back to see him and smile.

That smile lifted his spirits and put a swagger in his step. His team looked eager to brave the elements for a chance to beat Gryffindor. He gave them a short pep talk after changing into his Quidditch robes, grabbed his broom, and led his men onto the pitch.

Mid-field, Draco met Potter and suffered touching the boy's limp fingers for the traditional handshake. Rejoining his teammates, he barely heard Hooch's whistle over the gusting wind. Brooms rose into the air. The game was on.

Draco gritted his teeth in determination as he bent low, keeping a firm grip on the broomstick. Brutal wind seemed to be trying to wrench it from his grasp. Shaking wet hair out of his eyes, the Slytherin Seeker crisscrossed the field in pursuit of his target.

The crowd was a distant din of rain-obscured faces as he relentlessly tracked the Snitch back and forth across the pitch. Malfoy didn't give a toss. He never paid attention to the spectators anyway. He allowed nothing to take his focus off his goal.

His eyes narrowed in ire as he swerved to avoid another player. That was twice he'd avoided a collision. The heavy rain made it almost impossible to see another flyer until they were practically upon each other.

Why Hooch didn't call the game, he didn't know or care. He stood firm in his resolve not to let anything come between him and the Snitch. Glimpsing the winged ball in flight ahead, he leaned into a turn to intercept it. Reaching out, he could almost grasp it, until he was sideswiped.

Draco's muscles flexed as he struggled to remain seated. A flash of lightning illuminated the other player's red hair as she reeled from the impact, lost her grip, and fell. The Snitch hovered nearby, but he never hesitated. Leaning flat against the broomstick, he dove for the girl. Streaking downward, Draco grabbed Ginny. He yelled, "Hold on!"

Arms straining, he pulled up to make a tough but safe landing.

Shivering with Ginny, the roar of the crowd finally registered. Harry Potter had caught the Snitch and Gryffindor had won the match.

"What were you thinking, Malfoy? You were so close to the Snitch. Why didn't you let a Gryffindor save their Chaser?"

Montague might have been memory charmed into a barely-tolerable human being, but he was still a bastard. Draco gazed into Ginny's eyes while saying fiercely, "To hell with the Snitch, and to hell with you too if you think a bloody game's more important than her _life_."

On the way back to the changing room, the icy rainfall seemed warm to the boy who was still glowing from the look on Ginny's face. Her expression said that while Draco had lost the Snitch, he won something far more precious.

Later, he sat elegantly attired at a table, negligently watching the lights twinkle beyond the 'restaurant' balcony in the Room of Requirement. The view was amazingly realistic. If he'd been a Weasley, he might have spit over the railing to see if it would hit someone passing beneath. He wasn't, so Draco had to make do with smirking over the idea.

"It's beautiful. Is that the Eiffel Tower?"

"It is...and it's not half as beautiful as you are tonight."

Red hair in a simple upsweep made Draco long to sink his fingers into its softness, but he could wait. He kissed Ginny's hand and seated her, letting his fingertips trail over the nape of her neck after pushing in her chair.

Brown eyes shining with delight over the food and the atmosphere—and _him_, of course—made the time fly. Swaying with Ginny out on the balcony after dinner, springtime in Paris had never seemed so magical. The enchantment had nothing to do with the surroundings and everything to do with the girl smiling up at him.

He'd been forced to rough up two of his teammates after the game. Good thing he'd learned to fight Muggle-style. Shouting down the team using vocabulary that would've made his father proud, he'd got them to fall in line and look on the bright side. Gryffindor House would _never_ live down a Slytherin saving one of their own. To him, it was a win-win situation.

Draco bent to whisper in Ginny's ear, "What token does a Black Knight receive for saving a Fair Maiden?"

Soft lips traced a path from his cheek to his mouth. Long, sweet kisses followed. Finally allowing his fingers pull out the pins keeping up silky hair, the Black Knight realized that holding his Fair Maiden in his arms was more than he deserved, but all the reward he needed.

-

* * *

-

A/N: So glad everyone seems to love Shakespeare as much as me! Couldn't just stick to Much Ado, although I love it...too much good Bard to borrow! lol. Yes, I took the mythological Cassandra, daughter of King Priam of Troy - the chick who was cursed by Apollo to prophesy what would not be believed because she wouldn't sleep with him and used her for Blaise's Lydia- like roommate (Remember the Lydia character in Beetlejuice? I liked her style in the movie _and _the cartoon! lol Getting to put character types I like in stories is one of my favourite author perks!) If you liked her or anything else too, Review!


	18. What a Girl Wants

Disclaimer: Not Rowling, but I am thankful she was inspired to write her magical series. A world without Draco..._Inconceivable!_ lol.

* * *

Chapter 18- What a Girl Wants

-

"Miss Zabini?"

Luna turned to look at Blaise. The girl was staring off with a smile on her face. Uh oh, she was thinking about Terry again.

Blaise realised the teacher was calling her name and said, "Yes Sir?"

Professor Hands smiled. "Excellent. Thank you for volunteering. Come to the front…you too, Mr. Creevey."

The girl gave Luna a 'What did I say yes to?' look before slowly rising from her seat and making her way to the head of the classroom. Luna noticed Ginny holding her hand over her mouth and gulping in large breaths through her nose. Was she stifling laughter?

Colin sat on a stool, holding a guitar. Blaise looked uneasy, standing beside him.

Professor Hands explained to the class, "Mr. Creevey has kindly agreed to perform a Muggle holiday song for our edification. He informed me that Miss Zabini is a fine singer and knowledgeable of many Muggle tunes. Please give them a round of applause to show your appreciation of their willingness to share a song today."

Ginny's shoulders were shaking now, and Blaise was giving Colin a look that should have scared him.

Colin smiled angelically and widened baby-blues before saying, "You know the song, right? Are you ready?"

A curt nod was all the answer he received. The boy started to play, and together they sang, "_It's the most wonderful time of the year…."_

Luna's mouth started to twitch. Colin's high, sweet voice combined with Blaise's lower, smoother one sounded nice, but the combination was so unusual, it was funny. Glancing around the room, she saw that her classmates were staring in amused fascination at the odd couple. Snickers abounded when Colin gazed soulfully into Blaise's narrowed eyes and sang about mistletoe, and hearts aglow.

Blaise sneered while her classmates and teacher applauded at the end of the song. After class, while the students filed out of the room, the sullen girl said, "Lovegood, Weasley, hold on a minute."

Luna smiled. "Your song was nice."

"Nice. Yeah, right. Like Creevey is nice," Blaise said with a sneer. "Don't let him fool you, Lovegood. He may _look_ like a sweet little puppy-dog, but that puppy's only waiting for his chance to sniff your crotch and hump your leg."

Colin had walked into earshot. He said, "Merlin, that's so crude. _I love it_. Thanks for everything, Blaise."

Luna hid a smile at the cheeky grin Colin gave before he left the classroom.

Ginny shook her head. "You really shouldn't encourage him."

"_Encourage him_!"

A distraction was in order. Luna said firmly, "Enough of that. You wanted to tell us something, Blaise?"

"I did, but I don't know if you two deserve to hear my plan for spending time with the ones you want most."

Ginny brought her wand out and waved it threateningly.

Luna said, "You know you'll tell us anyway. Slytherins _live_ to hear praise for their cunning plans."

After nodding in rueful acknowledgement, Blaise dug a flagon out of her schoolbag and handed it to Ginny. In a quick motion, she plucked a long strand of red hair and gave it to Luna. Ignoring Ginny's angry protest, she said, "That hair in one of those Polyjuice Maximus potions will make you Red for four hours, Luna. You'll hang with the Dream Team in Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"What about me? What's this potion?" said Ginny.

"It's called _Lanqanein_, or Unmemorable Potion. A Hufflepuff seventh year smuggled it out of class when Snape was brooding. I heard through the grapevine that he had it and handed over the galleons to get it. Drinking it will make people forget you the minute they see you–which is exactly what you want when you're swanning around the village with your brother's worst enemy." Blaise grinned. "I got my mother to send a memory enhancer for Draco to take so he won't forget you too." Laughing over the amazed expressions on her friends' faces, Blaise raised her hands and motioned to herself. "C'mon, I want to hear you say it."

"You're _bloody brilliant!_" Ginny said, closing her eyes and hugging her potion to her chest.

Luna felt the same way, although she refrained from dancing around the classroom like her fiery friend. "It is a brilliant idea. Are you sure you weren't supposed to be a Ravenclaw?"

"Maybe having a Ravenclaw boyfriend rubbed off on me."

Ginny smirked. "All that rubbing against Terry paid off in more ways than one, is that it?"

"Shut up, Gryffindor girl who's smirking like a Slytherin from kissing Draco so often."

"What time should we take the potion?" Luna's quiet question stopped the happy bickering. She suggested, "Why don't we meet behind Honeydukes at eleven tomorrow and take them together?"

The girls agreed, and went their separate ways.

-

Behind Honeydukes, twirling a long strand of blonde hair around her finger as she waited for her friends to arrive, Luna wondered if she was making a mistake. She wanted to spend time with Harry, but she wanted to be herself when she did it.

A girl's amused voice ordered, "Stop that, your finger's turning purple, you loony."

Blaise and Draco were standing a few feet away. They looked like models out of Teen Witch magazine in their stylish clothes and leather jackets. Perhaps she should get Blaise to take her shopping. The Slytherins nodded approvingly when they noted that the rear of Honeydukes Sweet Shop was deserted and best of all, there were no windows.

Releasing her hair, Luna reluctantly confessed, "I'm having second thoughts."

"No you're _not_, Lovegood."

Malfoy's cool drawl insinuated she'd be sorry if she tried to back out now. Looking up into the clear, cold sky, Luna consoled herself with the thought that at least the weather was nice. She nodded and asked, "Where's Terry?"

"He's grabbing a table and a couple of butterbeers at the Broomsticks." Blaise's lips trembled. "We're trying to spend as much time together as we can before holiday."

Draco said, "Don't start, mate. Remember what I told you. Find a way or make one. I'm counting on you."

Blaise wiped a tear and laughingly replied, "It's all about _you_, right?"

"Damn straight."

This was an interesting conversation, Luna thought–if impossible to follow. Apparently her friend wasn't looking forward to the upcoming holiday. If she were as close to Harry as Blaise was to her boyfriend, Luna wouldn't be feeling holly-jolly either.

Ginny's arrival lightened the mood. Holding up her flagon, she said, "Everybody got their potions, except for Blaise, the voyeur? Okay. One, two, three, drink!"

Luna's body shuddered as a gut twisting; skin-crawling sensation overwhelmed her. The other three, no, _two_, looked at her with interest. The newly transformed redhead looked down. She was glad she'd worn the clothes Ginny had given her in the library last night. How strange to be wearing someone else's body as well as their clothing.

Draco was eyeing her appreciatively. She could practically feel her freckles stand out as she blushed.

Blaise elbowed him and ordered, "Let's go, love god. Ginny will be waiting somewhere, and she won't like you eyeing Luna up, even if it's because she looks like her. Bye-Bye, _Ginevra_. Have fun!"

The Ravenclaw in Gryffindor body walked around to the entrance of the shop. Her body strolled instead of glided now. Her red hair bounced around her shoulders all the time. It was very distracting. Inside, she walked over to the section of the shop where Ron, Hermione, and Harry were trying to decide which sweets to choose.

"What looks good to you, Ginny?" said Harry.

His eyes looked emerald against a dark green jumper. She smiled. "I'd rather have a butterbeer, actually."

The three looked at her as though she had gone round the twist. Belatedly, she remembered that a love of sweets was something Ginny and Draco had in common. Drat. Trying to sound as 'Ginny' as possible, Luna said dramatically, "I ate so much last time that I've gone off them for the moment. I'm saving myself for the holidays. Don't want to miss out on all the treats Father Christmas will bring!"

She was glad they laughed and accepted her lame explanation. Harry said he would walk over to the pub with her and the other two could follow after they made their purchases.

It was hard to appear unaffected as he opened the door for her and bought her a butterbeer. Luna felt like she was dreaming. She sighed. If only she didn't have to be Ginny to get this kind of attention. Chatting with Harry, she noticed Blaise sitting on Terry's lap in a dark corner.

Harry frowned at the couple's unashamed public display of affection. "You never told me what you and Zabini had in common."

Since she didn't know what he was talking about, Luna answered his statement with a question. "What do you think we have in common?"

Uh oh, had she sounded too much like her real self? Harry looked at her oddly and then shrugged. "I don't know. A stubborn, don't tell me what to do, attitude?"

Luna smiled. He was right. That rebellious trait, and Draco Malfoy, was indeed what the two girls had in common. Unable to explain the latter, she agreed with the former. "Yes, we're rebels. So what?" She smirked. It was so much fun to be abrupt and say whatever she felt like without worrying how it would sound to someone else. Being empathetic, she always considered the other person's feelings. Putting herself first for once, was very _liberating_.

"Hi Ginny...have you seen Luna around?"

Wesley Roberts stood by their table, looking down at her with that appealing smile which flashed white teeth and dimples. Reflexively, she said, "_Hello, Wesley_," before realizing that once again, she'd sounded a little too Luna. While he gave her a perplexed look, she quickly remembered his question and replied, "No, I think she was doing a few errands today. She's probably wandering around somewhere."

"Probably out searching for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. What do you want Roberts, to help her _look_?"

Harry's comment was so sarcastic; Luna stared in shock.

Wesley said grimly, "I'd be honoured to. Thanks, Ginny. See you."

Luna watched Wesley leave and then turned to Harry. "Why were you so nasty?" The question just slipped out. It must be her newly bold Gryffindor tongue.

Harry shook his head. "Don't know, just don't like the guy, I guess. Sorry."

She made an effort to return his smile. This was a _good_ thing, wasn't it? Hermione and Ron entered the pub and the group settled in to have a nice chat over warm mugs of butterbeer.

-

* * *

- 

Ginny didn't know which was more bizarre–watching another girl turn into her, or watching people forget her the moment they saw her. Luna and Blaise had done it behind Honeydukes, and the patrons of the Three Broomsticks were forgetting her right now.

Being unmemorable was worth the strangeness, because she was able to walk into the pub with Draco and spend time with him. They were sitting at a small table in the opposite corner from Blaise and Terry. She tried not to look over at the other couple. The sight of snogging made her long to follow their example.

The charcoal jumper and black denims her boyfriend wore with a long leather jacket made his skin and hair look even more pale and gorgeous. Impulsively, Ginny leaned forward and started tracing Draco's features with her fingertips.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to keep from throwing you down on the table and having my way with you."

Draco's lips curved. "Well, that would be interesting."

_Wouldn't it?_ Those eyebrows she adored so much were arching just the way she liked. Her fingertips traced them before brushing softly across his thick white-blond eyelashes, and moving down his nose to his chiselled, perfect, talented mouth. His grey eyes glinted as he licked the finger following the contours of his lips. Before she could do more than draw a ragged breath, his fingers encircled her wrist to hold her hand in place while he sucked her fingertip. The feeling of his thumb stroking the underside of her wrist as his mouth proceeded to liquefy her insides was so erotic, Ginny was glad no one could see her expression.

Someone saw Draco's face, however, and complained, "Why are you looking so _wicked _Draco? Are you thinking about me?"

Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle were approaching the table.

Ginny jumped up and sat on Draco's lap before the pug-faced girl could sit on _her_. Draco's fingers stroked her knee. Unmemorable to everyone but her boyfriend, Ginny found herself ironically grateful to the Slytherin cow for making her fantasy of sitting in Draco's lap come true. Biting her lip to keep from making a sound, she marvelled at how cool and composed he seemed.

"No. I never think about you, Parkinson. Crabbe, Goyle, what have you been doing today?"

Tuning out the trolls' account of their time in Hogsmeade, Ginny slid her hands across Draco's chest and through the silky strands at the base of his neck. She tugged on his earlobe with her teeth and whispered, "If you don't want people gaping at the sight of you making out with an invisible girlfriend, you'd better move that hand off my thigh."

The huge louts gulping butterbeer took his shout of laughter as a compliment. Parkinson's beady black eyes squinted in suspicion. "What's got into you today, Draco?"

"Nothing..._yet_…."

Ginny's smile stretched her cheeks when he arrogantly left the table without another word, pulling her across the pub.

Inside the men's room, he swiftly dragged her into a stall and pushed her back against the side wall. Her amusement over snogging in such a place soon changed into a whole-hearted appreciation of the lips and body urgently pressed against hers. Meeting his mouth and tongue with her own, she unthinkingly backed Draco into the opposite wall in her eagerness to do some pressing of her own. The sound of something hitting the stall startled the boy who had just entered the lavatory.

"Uh...are you all right in there?"

They looked at each other with an identical mixture of alarm and mirth. _Ronald_ was asking if they were 'all right.' She cleverly muffled Draco's voice by rubbing her mouth against his as he replied, "Erm..._yeah."_

"Well, if you're having that much trouble, mate...you might want to try again _later_."

After her brother left, Draco grinned. "Smartest thing Weasley ever said. I definitely _want to try again later."_

Ginny laughed, which scared the next boy who entered into screeching the lavatory was haunted and running out again.

-

* * *

- 

Draco knew the sight of him sauntering down the streets of Hogsmeade, alone and smiling, was seriously making people nervous, but he didn't give a rat's arse. Ginny was walking beside him, and that was all that mattered.

He couldn't prevent a bark of laughter from escaping when he remembered Weasel's advice back in the men's room. When they returned to their table, only Crabbe and Goyle remained. Thankfully, a young warlock with a drinking problem had mistaken Parkinson for an attractive bird on the pull that would be an easy conquest, and taken her off for a grope by the fireplace. Well, the Slytherin hoped the poor bloke would think two out of three not bad when he sobered up. Or that the day would forever be a blur. Either way, Pansy was out of his hair and the boys were easy to order off to oversee their house party preparations.

Ginny had refused to sit in his lap again, but he'd driven her wild with his eyes just as easily as he had with his fingers. He'd given her his patented steamy stare through his lashes while looking her over from head to toe. Red hair, freckles, and a bright blush really brought new meaning to the term 'on fire.'

Blaise had floated over to say hello and goodbye before joining Tarzan over by the entrance.

Draco had smirked. "What, he didn't want to chat with your best mate? I'm devastated. My feelings may never recover."

The dreamy chit had just laughed and bent to kiss his cheek before advising, "Stop sitting here all alone looking gorgeously broody. Go find Ginny and have some fun. Tell her I said there's no snow to roll in, but there's a blanket under a willow to roll _on_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask Miss Freckles...after all, you're not _safe_ anymore."

Waggling slender fingers, the daft girl headed for the jungle-man glaring across the room. Tarzan grunted something before planting a possessive kiss on Jane. Draco mockingly saluted the he-man with his mug. Blaise was truly sick to enjoy those primitive demonstrations.

"I don't think she's sick, I think she's romantic."

Chagrined at speaking his thought aloud, Draco said, "You wouldn't want _me _acting like that, would you?"

"No. I don't think my heart could stand the thrill."

The slight disappointment he'd felt at the first word turned into something quite different by the end of Ginny's little confession. Allowing his features to harden into resolve, he lowered his voice to order with silky menace, "We're leaving. Get up. We're going to that willow _now_. If you hesitate, I'm going to pick you up and carry you there. _Got it?_"

Big brown eyes grew bigger. Her face turned pink. At the end of his command, Ginny nodded. "Oh yes!"

Jumping up, she clutched his hand and pulled him to the door, impatiently brushing past other patrons in her haste to get outside.

The memory made him smile as they left Hogsmeade behind and drew ever closer to their willow. Underneath, a blanket had been left spread upon the ground. Hoping not to discover one of Boot's long strands upon it–there was a limit to how much he could stomach–Draco let himself be pushed down. He couldn't help laughing when Red threw herself on him and began kissing him passionately.

"Think its _funny_, do you?" Ginny's eyes sparked as she raised her mouth from his. Bright strands slid across his face as she bent to look him in the eye. Fiercely, she ordered, "Stop laughing. You're going to give me the best snog anybody ever had on a blanket and you're going to do it now. _Got it?"_

Merlin, she was sexy all fired up. Malfoy could feel his body flush. He sinuously rolled until her body was under his. Lowering his lips to hers, he promised, "_Oh, yes!"_

After snogging Ginny until she vowed his kiss was the best ever, Draco lay on his back, a forearm covering his eyes to block the sight of her while he calculated Arithmancy equations in his mind. Heart beat slowing, he breathed a sigh of relief when his body relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let things get _so_…."

"Mmmm..._so_...is right. I'm not _complaining_, Ginny. It just takes a while to cool off after kissing like that, is all."

She laughed a little. "Oh. That...uh...commanding tone of yours is...really something."

"Yours too."

Silence stretched between them. Feeling almost normal again, Draco rolled onto his side to face the girl who was already facing him. They smiled at each other. Ginny joked, "So _that's_ why Blaise is always walking around in a daze. Do you think they've...er...you know?"

He admitted, "I don't know. We're friends, but we don't share the details of our love lives–not that she _had _one until Boot. It's not something either of us wants to know."

"You're saying Blaise never knew when you were going with someone? C'mon, she sure knows about me."

"Oh she _knew_, she just ignored, or made sarcastic remarks to, or about, and even hexed a few of the girls I...er...dated. You are the first girlfriend she's ever approved of. Don't tell her I told you, though. Blaise likes to pretend to be a tough girl."

He could tell Ginny was pleased to be the only girl his best mate ever approved of. Her smirk was too cute. He'd kiss it, but his pulse was starting to race again.

Ginny snickered. "Tough girl, my arse, did she tell you what she let herself get roped into yesterday? Blaise sang a holiday song with Colin in Muggle Studies that was hilarious."

His chuckles joined her giggles. "I warned her Colin was a puppy looking for his chance to hump her leg."

She laughed full out. "I wondered where that description came from! She told that to Luna and Colin overheard."

"_Good_. Maybe he'll keep his pervy nose to himself."

Fiery hair flew as Ginny shook her head. "He loved it. I think he's got a new fantasy now."

Draco closed his eyes and groaned. "Well, that mental image has ruined whatever romantic urge I might've had for the _rest of my life_."

Soft lips caressed his. "We can't have that. I depend on those urges, you know. I have to ensure they'll be available whenever I want them."

He opened his eyes to stare meaningfully. "Whenever _we_ want them."

Ginny nodded solemnly, but her eyes sparkled as she kissed him again, purely out of selfless concern for the preservation of his urges, of course.

-

* * *

- 

Blaise got dressed to go to Terry's House party, feeling like the emotional malfunctioning broomstick ride she'd been on the last few days was finally smoothing out. Yesterday in double Potions with Terry, she had gone mental, no other way to describe it.

Professor Snape had been reminding them that this was their final potions class before break. She remembered how the sardonic man had appeared to look straight at her while addressing the students.

-

_"I'm sure it will break your hearts to leave school behind, but as you spend your days away from Hogwarts, don't forget that eventually you will be back and I expect competency levels not to drop whilst you're away." Snape's lip curled. "Out of sight, out of mind is the phrase deemed trite, because it is so true. If class performance suffers after break...I shall be very displeased." _

_The words seemed to echo until Blaise was trembling and tears were streaming down her face. Fiona took an appalled look at her and asked, "Professor, if this is the Draught of Serenity, why is Blaise crying?" _

_Snape stalked over and tersely demanded she gain command of herself immediately. _

_Blaise nodded, but a glance at Terry ruined whatever composure she managed to attain. The thought of weeks without seeing his face, touching or kissing him, devastated her. Her sobs were silent, but distracting to the class nonetheless. The professor had seemed embarrassed by her emotional outburst. _

_Gruffly, he told her, "Step outside until you gain control." His gaze flickered to another table. "Malfoy…." _

_"No...I want Terry." _

_Brows lifted in surprise at her temerity, the frowning professor agreed, "Very well. Mr. Boot, escort Ms. Zabini outside." _

_Covering her face in a vain attempt to keep her staring classmates from seeing how upset she was, Blaise rushed out into the corridor. _

_Terry wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Baby, what's wrong?" _

_His eyes were so loving and so blue; she couldn't stop crying. "I started thinking about how much I'm going to miss you and I lost it. You think I'm mental, don't you?" _

_"I think you love me...and I love you...and we'll work it out...we'll see each other...somehow…." Soft kisses to her eyelids punctuated his words. Gentle kisses given to kiss away her tears led to passionate ones as his mouth tried to convey his feelings to her lips. She leaned into him while he backed into the wall. Their kisses became deeper and deeper. _

_His hands had opened her robes and slid inside to caress her back when they heard, "Uh...No, professor, Zabini's not quite herself yet, but in a few more minutes, I'm sure she'll be just fine." _

_Wesley Roberts grinned at them from the doorway. Blaise smiled when he winked and shut the door again. _

_Terry pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. "Better?" _

_Nodding her head, she smiled and hugged him briefly before he opened the door for her to rejoin the class. Inside, whispers started as she retook her seat. Blaise glanced at the professor. He pursed his lips. Another quick look revealed Draco was looking disgusted too. Students were snickering. _

_Blaise asked Fiona, "What is it?" _

_"Your robes are opened, you lovesick fool!" _

_Face burning, Blaise quickly fastened her clothing and refused to look at anyone for the remainder of the class. _

_- _

Blaise stared into the mirror to apply her makeup, thinking back to last night, when depression struck again. Terry had promised to play some games with his friends and she'd said of course she didn't mind. She wasn't some insecure girl who would fall apart if she spent a night away from her boyfriend.

Later, she had sat and stared at a tapestry in the corner of the common room until Draco had returned from a visit with Ginny. Her lips quirked, remembering….

-

_He crouched down by her chair and demanded, "What are you doing, Blaise? Your friends think you're becoming a head case over here. What's wrong with you?" _

_She looked sadly into his eyes. "_ _Holiday__ is almost here. We won't see them for three weeks. I don't know what I'm going to do. I feel like I can't breathe. I just want to cry." _

_His classically perfect face twisted as he thought of going so long without seeing Ginny. For long moments, they looked at each other in shared misery. His jaw hardened and his eyes blazed. "You don't know what you're going to do?" Draco said sharply. "Boot will bring his parents round to having you over, but what about me, eh? Ginny's brothers hate me, the parents definitely won't want me around, and I can't even owl her every day like you can Terry-Boy. So stop being so bloody selfish, mate–find a way or make one. Think up some brilliant plan so we can both be happy!" _

_He sat on the floor and leaned his head against her thigh as she smoothed his hair while they tried to think of ways and means to be with the ones they were going to miss so much. A faint idea fluttered at the back of her mind, just out of reach, until Draco jumped to his feet and said, "There's nothing we can do, is there? We'll just be haunted by them all bloody holiday!" _

_An idea sparked. Melusine was the spirit of lovers haunted by memories and the name of magic mirrors that kept lovers in contact over any distance. They were wickedly expensive, but she was wickedly wealthy, and knew whom to hire for the job. _

_Mundungus Fletcher, the dodgy wizard who did all Mumsie's black market shopping. He was amoral, and willing to do anything for a galleon...just the man she needed. Draco saw Blaise's expression and looked at her with hope in his eyes. She said, "Go grab some stationary and meet me in the Owlery. I have to get my roommate Cassandra to scry the address of a man who can get us what we need. I'll meet you as soon as possible." Rising, she laughed and quoted, "**Our remedies oft in ourselves do lie.**" _

_He laughed with her and asked, "What's that from?" _

_"All's Well That Ends Well!" _

_-_

Blaise smiled at the memory and adjusted her hat. Her outfit was over the top, but this _was_ the last party before break, and she'd arranged a special something with a little help from Wesley.

Downstairs, her outfit made her fellow Slytherins laugh and point. Draco escorted her to the Ravenclaw corridor, smirking all the way. Waving goodbye, she said the password and entered through the portrait hole into the common room.

Wesley's grin shone white as he stopped an orb and said, "We've got a special dedication to a Ravenclaw from a Slytherin."

He spun a karaoke orb. Music played, but the voice that sang _All I Want for Christmas is You _was hers. Students gawked while she serenaded Terry, who had stopped on his way down the boys' staircase to stare at her. She started walking towards him. Ravenclaws opened a path for her. Her boyfriend quickly descended the stairs.

Terry reached her and laughed in delight, spinning her around and around. Wesley put on another orb that played the song with a poignant singer vocalising the lyrics. Deep blue eyes travelled from her red hat with its white ball on the end and white fur trim, to her short red velvet dress trimmed in white fur, down to her black boots. He grinned. "Do I sit on your lap and tell you what I want Father Christmas to bring me?"

Blaise stood on her tiptoes to give her love a kiss. "No, I'm going to be your present." She swayed in his embrace, singing softly, "_All I Want for Christmas is You."_

Strong arms held her so tight she felt as if they were one, as if they could never be parted. She knew it wasn't true, but if her plan worked, this would be the best Christmas ever. Blaise closed her eyes and smiled as Terry sang back to her, _"All I want for Christmas is you." _

_-_

* * *

A/N: I love it when _All's Well That Ends Well_! I am one of those people who celebrate Christmas all December, and love every light and decoration I see. Too much is never enough, and I never get tired of Mariah Carey singing 'All I want for Christmas is You' although my friends and family might! lol! Think of this chapter being the equivalent of putting your Christmas tree up the weekend after Thanksgiving. If you're in Britain, you don't even have Thanksgiving, so who cares when you haul in your tree! And those of you Nutcracker type people who don't decorate your tree until Christmas Eve or so- good for you, but you don't know what you're missing! Don't forget to throw me a cookie, darling reader, and Review! 


	19. Partings and Other Sweet Sorrows

Disclaimer: Not JK, but I do share her love of the holidays and especially her glee in giving characters things to do during their time off...even if my ideas and hers are 180 degrees apart...lol.

-

* * *

- 

Chapter 19- Partings and Other Sweet Sorrows

-

Pale fingers of sunlight stretched across Hogwarts on the day students were scheduled to leave on holiday. Outside the school, a cloaked and hooded figure met a disreputable man at the gates separating school grounds from land leading to the nearby village. "Do you have what I ordered Mundungus?"

"Aye."

The cloaked person kept their distance from the unshaven wizard whose pores released the stale smell of beer. Taking the box he handed through the gate, the individual examined the items before throwing a small bag through the bars. "Here's a little extra for your silence. If word of my purchase got around, I would be so displeased, I'd have to tell my father."

Withdrawing a handful of galleons from the bag, Mundungus Fletcher smiled and said greasily, "No, no, quiet as the grave, I am."

Without another word, the unscrupulous man's customer turned away and returned to the school.

-

Back inside the Slytherin common room, Blaise took off her cloak and searched the chamber. Several students were up. Among the early risers, three students sat on a large sofa while two more sprawled on the floor opposite the table loaded down with breakfast items.

The tall blond sprawling on the sofa looked up and met her eyes. A wide smile broke over Draco's face. Striding towards her, he laughed as she held up the box and taunted, "Who wants an early Christmas present?"

He chased her up the boys' staircase and into his room. Shutting and warding the door, he flashed a white, wicked, grin. "Stop teasing and tell me. Did you get them?"

"Yessss!"

Draco's exultant shout echoed hers, "Yes!"

He sniggered as a voice said outside the chamber, "I never get my girlfriend to sound like that!"

Blaise opened the box and gently unwrapped two of the items inside. She gave a small square mirror with a woman's face engraved upon the back to her friend and instructed, "Go stand by the window, turn away from me, and look down into the mirror."

When he did what she asked, Blaise looked down into her matching mirror. "Draco." Immediately, his face appeared upon the glass surface. She giggled as his face looked astonished, then smiled and winked at her. Glancing up, she explained, "_Melusine Mirrors- _they're named after a haunting spirit. People who want to keep in touch and not have the other person 'haunt' them use these. Mundungus charged a mint, but what good is being a poor little rich girl if you can't buy whatever you want?"

"Thank heaven for rich girls, then. What would rich boys do without them?"

She handed him the mirror in her hand with a smile. "They'd brood over not seeing their girlfriend over the holidays, that's what. I'm off to give Terry his present."

Draco smiled and opened the door for her. As she moved past him, he bent and kissed her cheek. "You're the _best_, Blaise. I'll remember this forever."

Two sixth years passed by at that moment, gawking before hurrying down the steps. Draco roared with laughter while Blaise closed her eyes and shook her head.

Downstairs, she grabbed a berry off the tray, asked Fiona and Morrigan to sit with her, Terry and Wesley on the train, and patted Crabbe and Goyle's heads before singing as she danced out the door, "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas."

She didn't hesitate to sneak into Ravenclaw House using the password Wesley had given her for the last party. It wasn't like she was _really _breaking House protocol. No one would be there tonight, anyway.

Once inside, she noticed a few early readers, but most students had probably stayed up talking or packing last night and were sleeping in. Climbing the boys' staircase using a Disillusionment Charm was exciting. Even more thrilling was slipping into Terry's room and tiptoeing over to his bed.

Her boyfriend was sleeping on his side with his back to her—his bare, muscular, back. Placing her slim package underneath the bed for safety, Blaise was glad she had worn her travelling clothes instead of school robes. The cashmere jumper dress she wore made it easy to climb on the bed, gently roll Terry over, and straddle him as she leaned close to whisper, "Baby, wake up. It's me."

Terry's eyelashes fluttered, but he didn't open his eyes. Noticing the twitching corners of his mouth, Blaise realised what he wanted. Stroking his smooth, defined chest, she bent and softly kissed his lips.

Blue eyes blazed into hers as the sleeping cutie awoke and hungrily kissed her. She felt slightly pervy for being turned on by making out near sleeping roommates until he whispered, "Merlin, this is crazy...and hot…."

The feel of his hands sliding from her shoulders down to her backside was almost as shocking as the cheerful voice asking, "Are you awake in there?"

She turned her head to see Wesley's eyes become round blue orbs after he opened the curtains at the end of the bed and saw his friend—and Blaise. He stared in disbelief as his eyes registered exactly what Terry's hands were almost covering, and travelled up the rest of her to meet his mate's glaring eyes.

Gulping, he hurriedly shut the bed hangings and told the other roommates, "No. Boot's definitely _not_ ready to get out of bed yet. I think we should go on ahead to breakfast and let our pal grab something whenever he feels like it." Roberts chatted with the boys as they dressed and left the chamber. At the door, his merry voice reminded, "I'll be back in an hour, so you better grab and _go_, mate. I'll see you two later."

Blaise thought ruefully that there was nothing like having new panties displayed unknowingly to throw cold water on hot and turn it to warm. She felt Terry's chest shake with repressed laughter. Climbing off the bed, Blaise opened the curtains and bent to retrieve the package.

"Where're your trousers?"

Standing upright, she answered sweetly, "It's a jumper _dress_."

Terry frowned and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed before reaching out to tug at the hem. "It's too short. I saw your arse when you bent over."

"Then I won't bend over."

Blaise said cheerfully to change the subject, "I brought you a couple of presents."

Raking back long hair with his fingers, he shook his head. "You didn't have to."

She nodded solemnly. "Yes I did. Here." Sitting on the bed, she watched him look at the small mirror, front and back.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's a Melusine Mirror...watch..._Terry_…." She held up a matching mirror. His smiling face appeared in her mirror, and he could see hers in his.

"This is great! I can talk to you—see you—it's so much better than an owl." His face clouded. "How much…?"

Her fingers stopped him from asking the question. She said, "It doesn't matter. Poor little rich girl, remember? All I want for Christmas is you and you're worth anything and everything."

She slid her fingers through his hair and kissed him, reluctantly breaking away to hand him his second present. It was a framed picture. They had taken it during the last trip to Hogsmeade. She was standing in front of Terry with his arms around her and they were smiling. He smiled now, seeing it. Blaise showed how to press an almost imperceptible button that opened the frame to reveal a second photograph. His reaction to it was everything she'd hoped it would be.

"_Who?_"

"Fiona took the picture. Creevey developed it. We didn't let him see the dry photo. He was so disappointed."

"_Where?_"

"Room of Requirement...really looks like something out of _Arabian Nights_, doesn't it?"

"_How_?"

Blaise smiled at the memory. "Eddy wanted to take belly dancing one year, and I went with her. She couldn't get the hang of it, but as you can see, I picked it right up. Like the outfit?"

"_Yes._"

"Good. I hoped it wasn't too much—or too little."

Terry's blue eyes were starting to give her the Tarzan 'No More Talk...More Kissing' look. He traced her movement in the photo with a fingertip. "_What?_"

"Oh, the moves, well, there's upward and downward figure eights, half turns…." His intense gaze began to travel her body, as if he was imagining her in the costume. It made concentrating on her explanation extremely difficult. "Then there's the head...ah...slides...and...arm..._uh_...and rolling..._erm…._"

Masculine fingers turned her face to his while Terry's lips stopped her rambling explanation with passionate appreciation for both the photographs.

"_I knew it!_ I knew I'd better run ahead and pry you two apart." Wesley said laughingly. "You'd better perform that charm and get to your House, Blaise. The train leaves in two hours."

Blowing a kiss to Terry, she used the Disillusionment Charm to become unnoticeable. Wesley exclamation followed Blaise down the stairs.

"What do you mean that's a dress!"

-

* * *

- 

She was staring out her dorm window, lost in thought, when a blond on a broomstick flew up to it, grinning. Ginny smiled back, and then realized he wasn't a figment of her incredibly detailed imagination.

Ginny frowned as she hurried to open the window, refusing to let her twitching lips break into a smile. No matter how appealing Draco looked in casual black on a broom, she was _not_ smiling at someone so reckless.

Traitorous lips, they were smiling without permission! Fine, see if she bought them the good lip-gloss ever again! Exasperated that she was becoming mental as the boy who thought nothing of breaking rules to see her, Ginny whispered fiercely, "What do you think you're doing? My roommates are showering and getting ready. They could come out any moment."

Draco laughed. "I want to give you an early Christmas present. Hop on."

_Hop on_, as though she would do any such thing.

Ginny heard a voice in the bathroom. It sounded as if it were coming closer. Panicking, she clambered out the window and practically leapt onto her boyfriend's lap, very glad to be wearing denims. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and leaned sideways as he leant forward across her lap to steer.

He drawled, "You're a lusty wench, throwing yourself at me so eagerly."

"Shut up and get us out of here!"

"_Yes, Ma'am._"

Thankfully, they achieved vertical lift before Ginny's roommate wandered into the room and exclaimed at seeing an open window.

The sensation of flying was always a thrill, even more so when a love god's face was so close to hers. Her lips were acting on their own volition again, kissing his cheek. Maybe she would buy them the posh brand after all, if it were on sale. Now they were tracing his ear and doing naughty things to his earlobe. Ginny sighed. Her lips deserved the best money could buy, which was why she'd let Blaise buy her that Siren Cosmetics kit the other girl kept threatening her with.

Smiling over her zaniness as she nuzzled his neck, Ginny barely noticed the scenery—the snow-capped mountains, the sunlight sparkling on the lake, the Dragon Claw Willow—the fact that they were landing.

"Ginevra, ladies first, time to get off. _Oh, bollocks_."

Draco let the broom fall and carried her underneath the willow fronds to the blanket, where he carefully pried her arms away from his neck. He grinned at her pouting face, extending a small padded box. Opening it, she saw a mirror. Small, square, old looking, interestingly engraved on the back, but still just a mirror.

Ginny smiled uncertainly. "Thanks for the present."

"Merlin, your expression is so funny. It is not any old mirror. See, I've one that matches. Look in yours as I say..._Ginny_."

She was glad to provide a source of entertainment for her boyfriend, but she'd rather be kissed than laughed at. Scowling, Ginny glanced down and saw Draco's face in the reflection. She gasped. "What is this thing?"

Grey eyes looked silver with boyish happiness. It was one of her favourite looks on him. Right after intense, rain cloud passion. He grinned, and she refused to think of all the different grins that melted her insides as he explained, "They're _Melusine Mirrors_. Melusine is the name of a spirit. They're for lovers who don't want to be haunted by memories, the way I'd be haunted by you, if I couldn't see you...talk to you...even if it's only in a mirror."

Ginny's eyes grew damp as she smiled and leaned forward to kiss the lips that said such lovable things. She was _not_ going to cry just because Malfoy, of all people, had just said the most romantic thing she'd ever heard in her life.

Drawing back after sweet kisses started sliding, like her tongue, into sultry territory, Ginny started thinking of when they could use the mirrors. Was ten times a day too much? Another thought struck. She asked, "How did you think of this?"

"_Well…._"

Draco's guilty silence told all. Blaise had come up with the idea and he would have taken the credit if she hadn't asked directly. How Slytherin and almost as adorable as the little-boy, _don't be mad 'cause I'm naughty,_ look on his face right now. She scooted over and leaned back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

He said with a smile in his voice, "My specialty is executing plans, getting the job done and done _right_. So if you've got an idea, I'm your go-to guy."

Strangely, his words made her think of fantasies and not mundane things like helping her with homework, or a leaky faucet, although the image of Malfoy in a pair of tight denims and a tool belt—with no shirt—made her cheeks go bright pink.

Silent laughter shook the chest she was resting against. Could he _feel_ her flush like snakes felt body heat? He did that slithering, twisting- now she was on the bottom- move that she found so inspiring. She admired his rain cloud eyes up close.

He whispered, "I knew you were _blushing_, knew your heart was _racing_, because...I was looking in the mirror."

Ginny was glad she could giggle at herself, because she seemed to be doing it an awful lot around Draco. His laugh was a beautiful, wonderful thing, and she was glad he laughed with her, even when it was at her, because she….

Her eyes searched grey. She...had to finish packing. She wasn't taking much home, but the train wouldn't wait because she was sorting out her feelings under a willow tree. Kissing Draco one last time, Ginny lifted the mirror. "Can we use it on the train?"

He nodded, smiling faintly.

She ran across the grounds to the school entrance. Looking back, she saw how the sunlight haloed his hair. It made him look like an angel of light. Ginny knew he was both light and dark and she wouldn't change him, even if she could. She waved and went inside.

-

* * *

- 

Luna usually looked forward to the holidays. Time spent with Daddy was rare and precious because of it.

Her mother had loved celebrating Yule. She would've liked Blaise. Her friend loved Yule too. She'd already made Luna promise to Floo to Malfoy Manor and spend Blaise's birthday on Yule doing traditional things like baking cookies with her.

Luna hoped the familiar holiday activities would be comforting and not painful. She still missed her mother so much.

"Ready to go, Lindy?"

The ' Indies' were all set. Everyone seemed excited to be going home for the holidays. Cindy's family was large and lived in the country. She looked forward to skating everyday. Mindy's parents were taking her to France to visit friends. Bindy's folks ran a restaurant in London that Luna promised to visit.

Luna gathered her things and followed them downstairs. They climbed aboard thestral pulled carriages and rolled toward the station. Onboard the train, the girls headed for the third to last compartment of the last carriage. Cindy had foreseen in Divination that this was the most propitious one to sit in. Luna was sceptical, but figured it wouldn't hurt to humour the girl.

Ginny appeared in the doorway after she sat at the window. "Hey Luna, would you like to sit with us for awhile? Ron and Hermione are off in the prefect carriage and we could use the company."

Nodding serenely, Luna told her roommates that she would return later. In the outer corridor, Ginny stopped abruptly and stared into the second to last compartment.

Luna looked through the glass panel to see what was so compelling. Inside, Terry was leaning against Blaise, who had her back to the window and her legs draped around and over her boyfriend. Luna said thoughtfully, "It must be hard to run in those heels, although they _are_ very pretty."

Her companion snorted. "I can't believe she has the nerve to wear that dress. It's indecently short. Blaise just has to show everyone she has long legs that always look tan. See how Terry's running his hands all over her! I'm...I'm…."

"_Jealous?_ Wishing you could sit with your boyfriend like that?"

Ginny smiled wryly. "Yeah, good thing green's my colour. Oh crap, she's seen us. Quick, let's go make a face against the glass."

Luna obligingly moved beside her fiery friend and pressed her face to the glass in a silly way that made the people inside laugh.

One outside laughed too. "_Hello, Luna._"

Just what she needed, Wesley Roberts smiling down at her like some Ghost of Christmas Present—or was it Future? Ginny was looking from one face to the other like an inquisitive weasel. Luna tried to think of something to say, but her mind was a blank. All she could do was say, "_Hello, Wesley._"

How dare his smile be naughty and nice all at once! People with gorgeous dimples should receive coal and switches in their Christmas stockings. Luna was not going to let some disturbingly charming boy distract her from spending time with Harry. She wasn't. Really,in a moment or two, after she got used to seeing him in a Nordic patterned jumper that made him look like a Viking god, she was going to tell Wesley 'Have a Happy Christmas' and leave. Honestly.

Before that time came, however, the compartment door opened and Fiona Flint stuck her auburn head out. "Did you find some cards, Wesley?" She smiled to see the pack in Roberts' upheld hand. "Then what are you waiting for? We've got a game to play."

Wesley smiled. "Be right there." The door slid shut. He hesitated, as if not knowing what to say.

Luna said it for him, "Happy Christmas, Wesley, see you after break."

"Happy Christmas, Luna, if I don't see you before then."

"Why would you see me before?"

Blue eyes twinkled. "Don't know, just a feeling. I trust my feelings, don't you?"

She shook her head. "No."

Wesley paused before entering the compartment. He gave her that gently chiding look that made his mouth curve temptingly. "We'll have to work on that."

Ginny waited until they were sitting to ask what was going on with her and Wesley Roberts. Luna wished she had posed that question outside in the corridor instead of inside with Harry Potter listening to every word.

Keeping her composure, Luna said mildly, "There's nothing going on. I'm Blaise's friend, and Wesley is Terry's. That's all. We're both Ravenclaws and he's a very nice and friendly person."

Harry piped up, "I've seen Roberts in action, Ginny, and he's _nice_ to lots of girls. Right now he's doing his act for Flint." Cloudy green eyes shifted their focus. "I hope you're not letting him be _friendly_ to you too, Luna."

She didn't answer, but everyone seemed reassured by her composure.

Harry and Neville began to talk about professional Quidditch while Luna asked Ginny about her family and found out that Charlie would be home Christmas Eve. Bill and the twins would come from London to spend the holiday with them too. The family was games-mad, but enjoyed their Quidditch matches most.

Neville wasn't looking forward to playing backgammon with his grandmother and avoiding his nasty relatives, but he was getting a new set of Herbology texts for Christmas and reading them was something he really did look forward to.

No one asked Luna about her plans. She tried not to mind. She realised that most people, caught up in their own dramas, had little time to wonder about others.

The Trolley Witch came by. Luna purchased two Licorice Wands and a bottle of iced pumpkin juice, taking alternate bites of black and red licorice. Neville offered Luna a Bott's bean, which she declined with a barely subdued shudder. Those every flavour jellybeans were simply revolting. She didn't know why boys got such a kick out of 'bile', and 'belly-lint' and 'toe jam' flavoured beans.

Harry offered her a chocolate frog, which Luna accepted. She was a girl, after all. What self respecting female turned down chocolate? Her Wizard Card was the Muse Marina. Resisting the urge to tear the card or smear chocolate on it, she tried to slide it unobtrusively down amongst Ginny's gummy bugabear wrappers.

Harry retrieved it. "Hey look, you almost lost your card, Luna, which one is it? Oh, Marina. She _really_ looks like Lorelei, doesn't she?"

"I should think so, she's Professor Lorelei's mother." Why, oh why, couldn't Harry's glasses have been Muggle-made? He saw way too well.

Neville looked the card over too, before asking, "How old do you think Lorelei is? She doesn't seem that much older than us."

Ginny laughed when Luna said coolly, "Loads—at least ten years. _Why? _Do you want to ask her to the next Ball?"

Harry smiled thoughtfully. "Ten years isn't very much when wizards live so long, is it?"

A horrible mental image of Harry declaring his love for the older woman flashed into Luna's mind. She could see Lorelei hugging Harry and then looking deeply into his eyes before succumbing to some obscene professor/student passion and snogging his brains out. A boy would be no match for a siren. The indignant girl had just imagined walking up to the cradle-snatcher and giving her a Stinging Hex to make her quit sucking on Harry's tongue when a voice brought her out of the distressing vision.

"Luna..._Luna_…. Are you all right? You look strange."

Why, because her face was red and she was about to hyperventilate? Taking a deep breath, Luna calmed herself and nodded to The-Boy-Who-Looked-Concerned.

Ginny had the nerve to snicker and say, "I think something disagreed with her. She looks fine now." When Luna _accidentally_ spilled her pumpkin juice onto the redhead's _Teen Witch _magazine, Ginny muttered, "Okay. I'll belt it. Crikey, you play hardball."

She did, didn't she? Humour restored, Luna smiled until Ron and Hermione came in, bitterly complaining. It seemed Malfoy had refused to sing a carol with the others. Instead, he had told the Head Boy what he could do with figgy pudding.

Luna saw Ginny's lips quirk at that. Soon after, her friend made an excuse about needing the loo and all but ran out. Luna tried to join the conversation, but since it seemed to consist of anti-Slytherin ranting, she wished everyone a Happy Christmas and returned to her own compartment.

On the way, her eyes met Wesley's through the glass. Merlin help her, the smile that lit his face when he saw her made the day seem a whole lot brighter.

-

* * *

- 

Draco did not do sing-a-longs. He was not into Christmas cheer. The Head Boy was off his knob if he thought a Malfoy was going to sing a carol.

Perhaps the rude suggestion of what to do with the figgy-bloody-pudding was unbecoming to a pureblood, but he didn't care. Sneering at any student who dared glance his way in the corridor, he stalked away from the Prefects' Carriage. Taking a mirror out of his pocket, he said curtly, "Ginny."

Her face smiled at him from the glass and whispered, "Second carriage, third door on the right. _Hurry._"

Whistling the tune he'd formerly derided and longing to 'get jolly', Draco sauntered down the corridor. In the second carriage, he caught a glimpse of bright red hair and quickened his pace.

He caught up to Ginny as she ducked into a broom cupboard. He barely had enough room to stand upright. His girlfriend was squashed between him and the brooms. That was the only part he liked.

Big brown eyes that looked dark and mysterious in the dimly lit space looked up at him. "I heard about you rebelling against holiday cheer. _I like it_. Kiss me."

Draco was happy to oblige.

Eventually, he noticed her jumper. It was a green knit with '_Bah! Humbug_!' emblazoned in red letters across the front. Draco laughed and traced the words with his fingers. It took a long time because the jumper kept rising and falling erratically. Smirking in a way that got him another snog—wasn't being Slytherin its own reward—he said, "A Scrooge amongst the Weasleys, how scandalous."

She giggled. "I'm not a Scrooge. I love Christmas and spending time with my family. The jumper's just for fun. I do enjoy shocking people sometimes."

"Feel free to shock me _anytime_."

"How about right now?"

"Now is good."

Stretching the kinks out of his spine later, Draco smiled as he watched his girl return to her compartment. Anytime spent with Ginny was good.

He smiled while checking to make sure the little snotrags were behaving in their compartments. What a thrill Prefect duty was—perhaps he would run into the odd couple of Weasley and Granger. They could punch him in the stomach and pull his hair for _auld lang syne_. The thought made his smile widen.

Why he was grinning like an idiot and thinking bizarre thoughts was beyond him. The bayberry scent in the air must have some 'Happy Holiday' spell on it that his subconscious was fighting. Draco was more comfortable thinking that, instead of contemplating the disturbing suspicion that those feelings he'd experienced that day in the library were still hanging around waiting to be acknowledged.

Hearing off-key carolling in a first years' compartment, he entered like an avenging angel and snapped, "Save the caterwauling for your parents. No one else thinks you're making a joyful noise." Blessed silence followed. His work there done, Draco strode out, on the lookout for another distraction.

Once the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, he leaned against the train with arms crossed, idly watching the students disembark and meet their parents. Draco didn't envy them their touching reunions complete with sappy hugs and kisses. Who needed parental affection when a more satisfying kind was available?

Ginny smiled at him as she followed her loutish brother onto the platform and patted her coat pocket meaningfully. He smirked. His girlfriend looked like she wanted to snog him again. She didn't, of course. Couldn't admit she had a Slytherin boyfriend to her Gryffindor family and friends. Whatever would they _say_? Draco tried not to feel bitter as he watched Ginny hug her parents and chatter happily with her group of loved ones.

Blaise followed Boot off the train. Terry-Boy looked around for his family, frowning when he didn't see them. Glancing back at Blaise, the Ape-Man suddenly realised he and his woman were parting. Tarzan pulled Jane into his arms and kissed her in a way that raised quite a few eyebrows, including those of Boot's family.

"_Terry_?"

Lover-Boy's mum looked appalled. Perhaps seeing her baby suck face was a shock. Draco personally _liked_ his friend's short white dress and the red and white floral coat she wore with it. She looked very chic, but much too sexy for parental piece of mind.

Blaise did an excellent job of quickly detaching herself and buttoning her coat. She smiled sweetly as Jungle-Boy introduced her to his parents, who were wearing matching red jumpers. An older, shorthaired version of Boot stood behind the parents. Draco sneered as the elder brother gave thumbs up. Tarzan said something to Jane. Her wobbly smile made the Ape-Man move toward her.

Draco's gaze turned skyward. _Please, Merlin, save me from another display of affection._

"Hulloo Darlings! Your mummies came to fetch you! Come along, come along, Drinky's double-parked!"

Across the platform, Edina Zabini stood on tiptoes waving her hands frantically as her plummy voice echoed from where she waited with his mother. The women were decked out in ankle length furs. Eddy wore white and Narcissa black. Both wore sunglasses and his mother was taking a drink from a flask. The sight of the women flustered Blaise more than meeting the boyfriend's family. Draco took pity on his friend and strolled over to take her arm and pull her away.

"She'll _see_ you, Boot. Come along, Blaise."

Behind them, the Boot Family had a conversation that made Draco smirk.

"Terry, your mother and I demand an explanation."

"Merlin, brother, did you steal Malfoy's girlfriend?"

"Shut up David, she's _my_ girlfriend."

"Girl—girlfriend—you've got a _girlfriend_?"

"Well I hope he doesn't lick the tonsils of girls he only knows _casually_, Mum, much less let them…."

"_Shut up David_!"

Inside the car, listening to the routine of Eddy's inanities and Narcissa's snide remarks, Draco slowly relaxed. The friends shared a rueful smile. The holidays had officially begun.

Hours later, Malfoy Manor stood as quiet and oppressive as ever. Downstairs, the mums were passed out on sofas in the enormous lounge. Upstairs, inside the unappreciated grandeur of his room, Draco pulled on a pair of silk pyjamas and sat on his bed looking down at the small mirror. He called, "Ginny."

A freckled face smiled at him as she whispered, "_Draco_...Bill and the twins came over to welcome us back home. We're in the middle of a game. I ran to the loo when I felt the mirror warm. How are things with you? _I miss you_."

"Fine. The parents embarrassed Blaise in front of Tarzan's Ape-Family, but she recovered. I just...wanted to see you...say goodnight."

Ginny giggled. "I saw a bit of that. Ron was disgusted at Zabini's shamelessness. He must've mentioned 'bare legs' four times before I asked why he'd been staring enough to notice. That shut him right up. Wish I could've kissed _you_ that way. Oh no, someone's knocking. I'll say goodnight, although we won't go to bed for ages. The boys want a midnight Quidditch match." Her voice rose. "_Stop pounding_, _I'll be out in a moment!" _Ginny smiled regretfully. "I've got to run. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Pink lips blew him a kiss and she was gone. Off to have fun with her family and Potter. While he sat in the mausoleum, his family called home, _all alone_. He felt like King Richard, moping around, a self-pitying bastard, saying, "_Now is the winter of our discontent." _

Placing the mirror in the bedside table drawer, Draco left the room. Down the hall, he paused outside Blaise's door. The friends had come up with a ward a few years ago that they called _Freyja's Lock_. As the fabled lock of the Norse goddess it was named for, the ward ensured his or her door wouldn't open to anyone the person inside didn't want to enter. He smiled as the handle turned and he walked into the room.

"Hi."

Blaise was sitting on her bed looking down at her reflection in the mirror. Leaning over to place it face down on the side table, she said, "Hi. Terry's family is thrilled to have him home. His brother Barry Flooed over and the guys will probably talk Quidditch all night."

She looked as miserable as he was. It wasn't very nice to envy someone else's happiness with their family, but they did. He sat beside her and joked, "Is there some unspoken rule that we dress to match the rooms? Look at you, in red pyjamas to match your red linens and hangings and me in black to match mine." Seeing her smile, he bumped her arm with his and said, "Hey _Freyja_, your lock's not working...it let me in."

"That's because I wanted to see you tonight. Don't expect it to open tomorrow night..._Frey_." She smiled. "Remember second year when I got into Norse mythology and you suggested we name ourselves after the twin gods?"

"Sure. Being called the god of sunshine, rain and lovers beat 'Baby Boy' any day." He teased, "I never thought you were much of a goddess of love and magic, though. Guess you've showed me."

Blaise leaned back against the pillows and rolled onto her side. Following suit, Draco waited for his friend to push him off the bed. When she didn't, he smiled impishly. "We're _not_ brother and sister, you know."

He expected her to be amused, but her expression remained solemn. "I know. I also know I'll never be as...free...as she was, no matter how much I share Freyja's love of clothes and watching faeries dance in the moonlight."

"Slept around, did she?"

She smiled a little. "MmmHmm. She once slept with four dwarves to possess a beautiful gold necklace- _Brisingamen_. One myth said it became the Milky Way."

"Four! I hope that necklace was worth it."

"I don't even want to think about it."

"Of course you don't, _Freyja_."

"Shut up, your god's no better, marrying a giantess named _Gerd_ and rumoured to be a little too fond of his sister, if you know what I mean, _Frey_."

"Pervy Norse gods. No wonder we like them."

Dark eyes were serious, gazing into his. "Maybe Freyja just wanted to be close to Frey, to someone she cared about, who cared about her, for comfort and nothing else."

Draco scooted down into the position he remembered. As before, the sensation of caring fingers caressing his hair was beyond pleasant. It was comforting. Smiling against his 'pillow', he muttered, "_We_ feel that way, Freyja, but the old gods, they were _definitely_ pervs."

"Shut up and sleep Frey."

Content, Draco decided sleepily to graciously allow the goddess keeping loneliness at bay to have the last word. Tomorrow, though, would be another day—and a different story.

-

* * *

A/N: 'Winter of Discontent' line from Shakespeare's King Richard the III. There are so many interesting stories and theories about Freyja and Frey. I took mine from _Poetic Eddas_, the oral sagas of Iceland which were finally written down from 1000-1300 A.D, and have been compared to blockbuster Summer Movies- full of action! Sounded good to me: ) In the _Lokasenna, _Loki takes on the rest of the Norse Gods in a insult contest and pretty much kicks butt and airs everyone's dirty laundry. I Love Mythology as much as Shakespeare, so you know I'll be throwing bits into the story whenever I can. Hope you liked it! 


	20. Song and Dance

Disclaimer: Not Rowling, Not Shakespeare, whose words I borrowed from Twelfth Night and Midsummer's Night Dream. _I Belong To You _is off Toni Braxton's 1993, self-titled Album and well before Huey Lewis and Gwyneth Paltrow sang it, Smokey Robinson sang _Crusin'. _

* * *

-

Chapter 20- Song and Dance

-

"Young sir is going out so _early_ this morning?"

Draco spared a brief glance for the house elf that had asked the question. He nodded his head and lifted his broomstick slightly while continuing to stride toward the front door. "Going flying. If Blaise asks, I'll be back by seven."

Perhaps it was rude of him to answer curtly, but Draco had never been truly comfortable with elves. Years of watching his father mistreat Dobby had given him feelings of deep distaste, both for the man who abused _and_ the creatures who allowed it.

The Zabini house elf who had readied Malfoy Manor was nothing like any other elf the boy had seen, however. He was a dignified being, treated like royalty by the family he served. The elf wore designer tea-towels and got days _off,_ for Merlin's sake. Exiting the home of his forefathers--a rogue's gallery if ever there was one--he could not make himself turn around and wave farewell.

Some aversions ran too deep.

Mounting his broom, Draco pulled on his gloves and performed a warming and then a Disillusionment charm. He neither wanted to freeze his arse off, nor be seen by Muggles. Smoothly pushing into a vertical lift, he hovered in the air for a moment to look over the house and surrounding grounds. The great pile of stone set in the Wiltshire countryside was impressive, he supposed. Mrs. Zabini certainly thought so. Every time 'Eddy' visited she exclaimed the same thing.

_"Now this is what I call an Ancestral Abode!"_

His lip curled as he wondered how such a vain, empty-headed woman had persuaded her ruthlessly brilliant husband to marry her. Either the man had been drunk or she'd been pregnant...and he'd been drunk. Good thing Blaise took after her father, except for that shopping habit that came straight from Edina.

Speeding toward the Salisbury Plain, Draco smiled with lips closed. No bugs in the teeth for him. Yesterday, his friend had declared Ginny _must_ have a new dress for their date and dragged him off to search the shops of London. The newly girly-girl had shown a different side of her personality--one that combined a businesslike attitude with a love of fashion. It was worth the inconvenience and boredom to see Blaise work the shops to find the perfect gown.

When he reached the ancient monument, Draco landed lightly upon the highest stone and looked out across the plain. He marvelled at the ingenuity and determination of the people who had moved these massive monoliths. Smirking, he decided that the druids in charge had to have been early Slytherins. After spending another peaceful hour contemplating Stonehenge, Draco flew home.

-

As the hour of eight arrived, the quaint village of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon was starting to show signs of life. The milkman was levitating bottles to and from the doorsteps of his customers while the boy riding his broom to deliver _The Daily Prophet_ threw the morning paper into yards--and occasionally even by front doors as he flew by.

Inside the ivy-covered walls of the White Witch Bed and Breakfast, the smell of baking permeated the air. Beside the large gathering room fireplace, Draco turned to allow Blaise to brush the floo powder off the back of his shoulders. Looking around the chintz and lace filled space, his lips curled. "Are you _sure_ this was the only inn available on the Floo network? I don't know if I'll be able to _stand_ waiting here, if our room is decorated like this one."

Blaise smiled, commiserating with him as she dusted the last speck of powder from her long red coat trimmed in black fur. He knew she felt like he did. Talking via magic mirror was all well and good, but after long days without kissing and touching, one did tend to become shirty.

Draco, at least, was spending the entire evening with his girlfriend. Blaise had to make do with a stolen hour with Terry-Boy in between setting up his evening with Ginny and Flooing to London with Lovegood to complete his cover. He smiled at his best mate and stroked her cheek with a black-gloved finger. He _did_ appreciate her effort and understanding.

"May I help you?"

A short woman wiping her hands on an apron approached them from what looked to be the dining room. Blaise said, "Yes, we reserved a room in advance..._Zabini_..."

The round-cheeked older woman was as friendly as she was plump. Draco bet her cooking was brilliant. She looked as though she'd sampled quite a bit of it.

"Oh my heavens, I did wonder when you sent that message round if you would be popping in this morning. I told my sister you must've heard about our breakfasts and wanted to make sure you wouldn't miss it."

Introducing herself as Mrs. Comfrey, she returned Blaise's smile whilst looking enquiringly at Draco. He nodded politely, but didn't introduce himself. Although clearly wondering what sort of strange couple was standing in her lounge, the woman was polite enough to mind her own business. After all, the lodging had already been paid for.

Leading the pair to the register, the woman watched Blaise sign in and asked brightly, "And your young man?"

"I'll just put down, _friend_, shall I? You understand."

He knew the woman understood something far different than the actual situation, but neither he nor Blaise was about to explain to the woman that they weren't illicit lovers. His long black cape swirling about didn't help calm the woman any. Neither did his insinuating smile. Could he help it if naughty looked so good on him? Mrs. Comfrey gave them their room key and led the pair to the staircase.

Before they climbed halfway, a tart voice announced from below, "They seem rather _young_ to me."

"My sister, Mrs. Snidely, I'll only be a moment dears..."

The teens shared a look of amusement while they watched the short, plump woman talk to her tall, thin sister. The conversation was muted, but the couple stifling laughter could plainly hear the words _Zabini Jewellers_, _paid in full_, and _looks dangerous to cross_. Apparently, the pleasant woman won out over her sister, for Mrs. Comfrey bustled back up and led them to their room without further delay.

"Here you go dearies, the _Honeymoon Suite_. The lavatory with a lovely claw foot tub is right through there. So sorry for the misunderstanding, shall I send up a breakfast tray?"

"Yes, please, it smells wonderful. I'm sure you're justly famous," Blaise said with a charming smile.

He rolled his eyes.

The proprietor left with a cheerful nod.

Draco tossed his cape over a chair before stretching out on the large, comfortable bed. Blaise tsked at the sight of shoes on the duvet cover and promptly took them off his feet. He smirked unrepentantly.

A knock sounded at the door.

Mrs. Snidely handed over the tray whilst looking down her long nose at the youth sprawled on the bed.

"Thanks," Blaise said facetiously, closing the door in the unpleasant woman's face.

He leered playfully. "Do you think they're calling me your kept man down there?"

"_Boy toy_, more like, and I bet they think you're worth every galleon." Grinning, Blaise placed the tray on a round table overlooking a small balcony and picked up the teapot to pour a cup of tea. She didn't even offer to make him a cup.

Petulantly, he demanded, "What about me?"

"This _is_ your tea...if you move your indolent arse over here and take it."

Shaking his head in pretended affront, Draco slid off the high bed and lounged in the chair across from the smiling girl. Looking askance at the white walls, white furniture, white bed and table linens, he said dryly, "I'm surprised they didn't want verification of _virginity_ before they let this room."

Blaise handed over a scone slathered in butter. "They did, so it's a good thing I qualify."

The look of shock on his face made the silly _virgin _laugh. He tried to delicately ask why she and Boot hadn't...but the wench refused to answer. Said unless he'd like to hear a speech about her moral choices, it was none of his bloody business. Reaching for the Arts section of the paper, his mate winked and threw him the Sports. They ate and read quietly until a knock broke the peaceful silence.

-

* * *

-

After opening the room to admit Ginny, Blaise immediately left, telling the girl she'd do a couple of errands and then wait downstairs. The two were going to snog like crazy and she didn't want to see it. She wasn't jealous; it was more what Roberts had said. Affection deprived friends shouldn't have to watch snogging.

Poor Wesley, she and Terry were so bad about doing that in front of him. Blaise resolved to never to do it again, unless she forgot, or just couldn't help herself.

Since Ginny probably wouldn't be down for another half-hour, she placed her black fur hat on her head, pulled on dragon hide gloves, and strolled down the cobbled street to find the specific shops from which she needed to pick up her orders.

-

Stepping out of the Weasley fireplace later, Blaise was immediately struck by the ordered clutter of the place. It was so full of interesting things and seemed so _homey._ How different from any of her parents' houses it was.

Everyone was bustling about from one room to the other. Fred and George came running over to take her coat.

"_Cor_! Why didn't you look this gorgeous when we were at school, Blaise? Take her coat, Fred."

"My pleasure, George…looks like a Russian princess, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, but underneath she looks like a Spanish Gypsy."

Fred clasped his hand over is heart. "If you know how to make paella, Blaise, I'm asking you to marry us right now."

"Both of you?" she asked with a smile. These bright-haired boys must have received all the charming genes in the family. Merlin knew their brother Ronald didn't have any.

"Of course...and please, call us _Gred and Forge_."

The simultaneous silliness made her laugh.

Not so, their mother. "Stop embarrassing the girl and yourselves and go tell Harry and Ron we have a guest."

Molly Weasley's matronly figure and auburn hair made Blaise think of hugs and bedtime stories. How lucky Ginny was to have a mum like her. She saw her friend frowning and looked down at her white cashmere top and form-fitting black trousers tucked into knee-high boots. Was the outfit not demure as she'd hoped? The hem almost touched the low waist of her trousers!

Ron and Harry's entrance into the lounge diverted attention from her clothing.

"What's _she_ doing here?"

"Ronald Weasley, how _rude_. Miss Zabini is your sister's guest and I expect you to behave _politely_."

"Right, Mum. Sorry, Zabini."

Nodding her acceptance of the clearly forced apology, Blaise waited for the frowning boy to meet her eyes. She winked. He immediately turned bright red and stalked out of the room. Smiling, she met green eyes which considered her solemnly from behind round glasses. Smirking at the _Famous Harry Potter_, Blaise remembered her items and handed the basket in her hand to her hostess.

"Oh _my_...evergreen and holly boughs, candles, and oranges studded with cloves...I didn't know young people celebrated Yule anymore. And what's this...oh heavens..._Magical Me- A Life in Pictures_. I've been searching for this book for _ages_. I don't know what to say!"

"I do," said Ron. The boy looked like a freckled face rain cloud lurking in the doorway.

Couldn't stay away, could he? Blaise smiled sweetly at him before telling Mrs. Weasley. "It's just a token of appreciation for your hospitality."

Potty and the Weasel snorted rudely. How untrusting they were.

Mr. Weasley came into the room and greeted the newcomer in a friendly manner. Blaise gave him a small gift also. He smiled and looked curiously at the object in his hands. "What's this, then?"

"It's a _battery tester, _solar powered, so you only need to place it in the sun every now and then to keep it working."

The man beamed. "Look boys, you place the battery here, and it lights up if there's a charge! Thank you so much Miss. Zabini. What a _thoughtful_ gift."

"Yeah, Dad will be testing his battery collection all weekend now, won't you Dad?"

The amiable man smiled sheepishly at Fred's comment and asked his wife if she'd mind sending his lunch out to the workshop. There were _so many_ batteries he was raring to try.

The twins grinned at their 'thoughtful' guest. They were two young men who clearly appreciated well-planned bribes...like their sister. Their younger brother and Potter were the only ones who thought she was a Slytherin snake out to get something.

Blaise couldn't feel offended. She was.

Over a luncheon of paella, which Blaise did indeed know how to conjure, she refused a marriage proposal and received permission for Ginny to attend a Muggle ballet performance of _The Nutcracker_ with her that evening. If Mrs. Weasley believed that the girls were actually _going_, and with Blaise's parents, well, she should have listened better.

Blaise's Slytherin's smile toward the Gryffindor across the table caused the boy to push his chair back and clomp angrily upstairs. Shortly afterwards, Ginny led the way with Harry into the lounge. Following Blaise's insistence, the two played wizard chess.

Halfway through the match, Blaise climbed the magically sturdy but rickety looking stairs of The Burrow, marvelling that the Weasley's only had _one _bathroom per floor. Unsurprisingly, the large number of residents made finding an unoccupied loo a quest of epic proportions.

At the top floor, underneath the attics, she felt as though she had found the Philosopher's Stone instead of a mere vacated toilet. Opening the door with a relieved sigh a short time later, Blaise noticed that another room on the floor was open. Curious, she walked over and looked inside.

Ron stood by the window muttering to a small owl that was sitting on a perch built into the wall beside it, "Don't know why Ginny had to bring that girl home."

"Aw, _Mr. Freckles_, you're hurting my feelings."

The face that turned toward the door looked ready to rip someone's head off, and she could guess who's... "Don't call me that. I _hate_ it when you call me that. How come you're up here anyway?"

"Loo. Hard to find an unoccupied one." Blaise smiled in the way that seemed to make Ron especially uncomfortable. "Did you think I came looking for _you_?"

It was amazing how belligerent he could look. "Well you're here, aren't you? So yeah, I think you did. So what do you want?"

Something about that openly angry expression caused her to be honest in return. "I want to know what your problem is."

There was a perverse satisfaction in knowing she could yank the Gryffindor's chain and get such a violent reaction. His angry expression when she closed the door faltered when she leaned against it and smiled. Infuriated panic was a very remarkable look.

He answered, "I'll tell you what _my problem_ is. It's the way you're always smiling and winking at me and pulling stunts like that licking mousse thing. Why do you _do_ that stuff?"

"Why do you think?"

Every one of the freckles on Ronald Weasley's face stood out as he paled in fury. If she had wanted a reaction, Blaise sure got one. Large hands that hardly ever let the Quaffle in anymore gripped her arms and gave a shake.

Frustrated anger filled his voice. "I think you get your kicks from teasing me. Why? Boot and Malfoy not enough for you? You want me to kiss you too?"

Wow. Brilliant blue eyes combined with red hair and freckles were quite striking--no wonder Hermione was so smitten. Blaise smiled. "No, I want you to kiss Granger." Weasley looked like he'd been hit in the head with a Bludger. Her smile widened. "What will it take for you to give that girl a snog? She kicks your arse every time you notice someone else. Doesn't that give you a clue she wants your attention all to herself?"

"Of _course_ it does, I'm not as thick as you all like to think I am...it's just..."

"What?"

"I don't know how, okay? I've never kissed anybody before and I feel so bloody stupid that I'd rather get hit in the head than have 'Mione laugh at me or _worse_...feel sorry 'cause I don't know what the bloody hell I'm doing!"

Staring in shock at the tall boy now turned away and running an agitated hand through his fiery hair, Blaise said quietly, "It's not that hard a thing to get the hang of. I never kissed anybody until Terry and..."

Ron laughed shortly. "He had though, hadn't he? Kissed somebody before? He didn't mash your lips against your teeth or anything horrid like I'd probably do to Hermione."

_Bugger all_... Weasley was really sweet not wanting his first kiss to be 'horrid.' Blaise couldn't stand it. She had to _do_ something.

Putting a hand on his arm, she turned the unhappy teen to face her and said briskly, "All right, here's the plan. Don't say a _word_ until I'm finished. I'm either _insane_ with Christmas cheer or a sucker for romance. Maybe both--don't care, doesn't matter. Okay, deep breath. I'll teach you how to kiss a girl. No hands, no tongues, _strictly_ put-your-lips-like-this stuff. Then you kiss Granger, under the mistletoe or in the moonlight, wherever, before Holiday ends..._deal_?"

The hit by a Bludger look was back, rapidly followed by narrow-eyed suspicion. "What's in it for you?"

"Can't a Slytherin do a good deed without their motives being questioned?" Blaise rolled her eyes. "_Fine_, I sort of admire Gryffindor spirit so I wouldn't mind seeing you and Granger happy, _okay_? Don't smile, that opinion and the once-in-your-lifetime kiss are secrets you will swear by Godric Gryffindor to take to your grave, Ronald Weasley."

He nodded earnestly. "Like I'd want that wild man of yours after me, or worse..._Hermione_ after me...in a bad way."

Their shared smile was almost as disconcerting as the thought of a shared kiss.

Blaise felt awkward and 'bloody stupid' herself as she moved closer. Taking his hand in hers, she matter-of-factly showed him how to cup her cheek--like this, and tilt her head--just so, and place his lips--like that.

Kissing Ronald Weasley had to be one of the weirdest things she had _ever_ done. It made the Inuit Friendship Ritual she'd done with Colin seem barely odd by comparison.

The boy's lips were so different than Terry's, fuller and wider. The feel of his mouth on hers wasn't bad, just _strange_. Their eyes looked warily and slowly closed. Ron's lips moved against hers tentatively at first.

After a few minutes, though, Weasley demonstrated that being a Keeper wasn't the only skill he excelled at after intense practise.

The detached, purely educational nature of the kiss changed. His calloused fingers were sifting through her short curls while she allowed her hands to satisfy her curiosity about what Weasley red hair felt like.

It wasn't silky like Terry's, but thick and a bit coarse. Blaise rose on her tiptoes. He was really tall, wouldn't want him to get neck strain. His hands slid down her back. She gripped his shoulders, solely to keep her balance. Ron's tongue was sliding against hers when the door opened and two merry voices were heard.

"Aren't we glad we volunteered to come up and see what was taking Blaise so long?"

"Indeed we _are_, George. Everybody downstairs is worried that these two are having a _row_ up here."

"I wish a gorgeous bird would row with _me_ like that, Fred."

Ron jerked away from Blaise and yelled, "Shut up, you two, and you better _not_ say a word to anyone!"

Mr. Freckles was sweet, and a good Gryffindor boy, but he didn't have the right tools to handle the twins. Inviting them in, Blaise explained how Zabini Jewellers was looking for unique gifts to send to the orphanages they supported, and asked them if they'd like to make a deal. After another proposal was laughingly made and refused, they discussed terms.

Only once before Ginny and Blaise left did Fred and George make any reference to the little scene they'd witnessed.

Commenting on how agreeably everyone was getting along as they played games in the lounge, Mrs. Weasley said brightly that she was _so glad_ that Ronald and Blaise had made friends and were now saying nice things to each other.

"Yeah, George, aren't those two using their lips in a much _nicer_ way now?"

"They are indeed, Fred. It's so _spiffing_ whenever people are able to use their tongues in such a _pleasurable_ manner."

A lifted eyebrow from Blaise had the snickering twins subsiding into prudent and lucrative silence.

When the girls Flooed back to the B&B, Ginny went first. As Blaise prepared to say, "The White Witch Bed and Breakfast," her eyes met Ron's. He winked.

_Oh Merlin, what monster have I created? I only wanted to do him and Granger a favour, not give Weasley a way to torment me. I've got to get out of here and forget that episode ever happened! That was my first and **last** pity snog! _

Blushing, she refused to look at Ron or those hyenas he called brothers. Hurriedly, she blurted her destination, tossed Floo powder, and left

-

Draco and Ginny were waiting in the lounge. After checking to make sure they remembered the Floo direction and proper wards to her father's office flat, Blaise stepped into the fireplace and said the words to take her where she most wanted to go, "Wizard's Bay Winery."

-

Terry was waiting for her when she stepped out of the stone fireplace. Floo powder filled the air as he hugged her tight. Impatient hands tugged off her hat and coat and caressed her body with the same urgency her lips conveyed to his. Short, hard, frantic kisses eventually became long, soft, satisfying ones.

Lying atop Terry on the sofa in the winery office, Blaise never wanted to leave his arms. The days they had spent apart seemed like forever. She was sure his brown hair had grown longer and she wanted to feel it against her skin. She pulled off her top, sighing happily as he chuckled and rubbed the strands against her face and chest. His jumper soon joined hers on the floor. The warmth of his skin was better than any warming charm.

Whispers of, 'I've missed you, I love you,' interspersed kisses. As Terry's warm hands began to undo a clasp, the sound of approaching footsteps halted his fingers. The couple sprang apart. Blaise threw her boyfriend his jumper and quickly dragged on her top. She looked at the clock on the wall. The hour had already flown by! The locked doorknob rattled.

"Terry? Are you in there?"

The older man's voice sounded concerned. Giving her boyfriend a last kiss, Blaise ran to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

Terry called, "Just a minute Dad."

Blaise blew a kiss, said 'Lovegood House' whilst throwing the Floo powder, and disappeared.

-

* * *

-

Luna sat in the library, reading what was at any other time would be a thrilling account of an explorer's lifelong search for the Crumpled-Horn Snorkack. Today, it could not hold her attention. Her eyes kept drifting to the fireplace.

"Your friend will get here when she gets here, darlin'. No sense tryin' to watch a pot. It never boils that way."

'Lunatic Larry' Lovegood appeared to be engrossed in the memos of upcoming story ideas for his paper, _The Quibbler_, but he'd noticed her preoccupation just the same. Cigar smoke wafted into the air as her father took a puff and released it in a ring that floated gently toward the high ceiling. Shrewd blue eyes focused on his daughter. "Glad you're finally going out and about. After your mother, well, I didn't blame you...I didn't want to be gallivanting around either. But now, I'm proud of you, Luna."

"Thank you, Daddy."

The man ran a hand through his short dirty-blond hair. Larry might resemble his cousin Arthur quite a bit, but the appearance of amiability was only skin deep. Underneath, he was a driven man whose true passion was the news...and not the dry, boring bits found in what he called the _Non-Prophet_.

Luna counted his working at home on holiday nights and weekends as proof of her father's love. If not for her, he'd never come home.

Their house was situated between the predominantly wizard village of Ottery St. Catchpole and the Muggle town of Ottery St. Mary. Both villages were located on the Otter River in Devon, near Exeter. Lyme Bay was within easy flying distance, and Luna and her parents had spent many holidays in a cottage on the water there.

Every now and then, she would catch sight of one or more Weasleys in the village. This holiday, she had been running 'errands' to the shops more than ever before. Her persistence had paid off when she'd bumped into Ron and Harry outside the Quidditch Supply Shop a couple of days ago. They chatted for several minutes before the boys had to fly back to The Burrow. The thought of how bright Harry's eyes had looked against his green jumper brought a smile.

"Mooning over some boy are you? I'd recognize that misty look anywhere. Your mother looked at me that way." When Luna smiled, her father rubbed the back of his neck as he admitted, "Scared the hell out of me, that look did. Why a beautiful girl like that was interested in me, I will never know."

"I know Daddy. Mummy said the moment she saw you, she _knew_."

Both sets of blue eyes became misty for a moment. Uncomfortable with gushy sentiment as always, her father quickly changed the subject. "_So_, where are you girls off to, and who's this new friend of yours, anyhow?"

Luna smiled to see him blow smoke rings _through_ smoke rings. "We're going to London to shop and have dinner. She's Blaise Zabini."

Slightly protuberant male eyes lit up. "_Zabini!_ Daughter of Enrique Zabini. Zabini Jewellers always places big, expensive ads...hmmm...Enrique's a ruthless bast...er...man...sweetheart. What's the daughter like?"

"She's a funny kind of Slytherin--calculating, but emotional and kind too. I like her a lot."

"Sounds like an interesting gal. Well, here she is, I guess I'll see for myself."

Blaise stumbled out of the fireplace, smiling at her friend and the man raising a sandy brow to look her over. Her coat was unbuttoned and her fur hat askew. Most telling of all, her left earring was missing.

Luna hid a smile. "Father, this is my friend, Blaise Zabini. Blaise, this is my father, Larry Lovegood. "

"Pleased to meet you, young lady. Luna's told me good things about you."

"Thank you sir, it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Luna rose to her feet and asked, "Should I change?"

Blaise said, "That's fine for shopping. We'll find you a new dress before we go out to dinner...if that's alright with _you_, Mr. Lovegood."

"Of course, of course, girls need new frocks now and then. Go and have a good time...what's this?" The flustered man looked into the small gift bag given to him by his daughter's friend. Inside, a paperweight swirled glitter that when shaken, settled down to form a saying.

**What shall it _Prophet_ a man, if he shall gain the whole world, and lose his readers to _The Quibbler_?**

Her father's bray of laughter brought Luna over to view the gift. Reading the paperweight's message, she giggled. Daddy's wink told her he agreed with her assessment of Blaise--calculating, but kind.

-

After being pulled through what felt like every Wizarding dress shop in London, Luna sighed in relief when Blaise finally found one worthy..._Dolce and Gabbana Stregone_. Inside, Luna looked in vain for tags. How was she supposed to tell how much anything cost?

"Stop worrying about the expense. Your father can afford it. We're here to find a dress, and beauty is _priceless_."

Frowning at the girl looking over a red beaded gown with a critical eye, Luna said dryly, "I know, because there's not a price tag to be found."

"_Saluto di benvenuto_. May I help you ladies?"

Gorgeous witches in little black dresses should not be allowed to work in shops--even outrageously expensive ones. It depressed the clientele, namely her.

Blaise appeared not to mind. "_Si certo_. We each need something for tonight." Gesturing to the dress in her hands, the decisive girl stated, "It's a _bella cosa_, but we're looking for something not so formal, a little more _fun_."

"_Si_, I will show you some things you will like."

Trailing after Blaise and the unhealthily-thin woman, Luna wished she were home with her Snorkack book. No clothing was worth this pain.

_Except that beaded bustier...with that skirt...and that blue satin evening coat with the leopard print lining..._

Overwhelmed by her first experience with shopper's lust, Luna was easily persuaded into buying the whole outfit, including shoes by some person named _Manolo_.

-

Later, looking across the table after dinner, the only thing Luna could think to say was, _Grazie_, which made Blaise cackle like a witch before saying, "This place usually only has Karaoke on Friday nights, but during December they expand to Saturdays too. C'mon, let's watch. I might even give it a go myself."

Through a corridor on the other side of the restaurant, the girls found the large room packed with people at the tables and bar. A singer was butchering, 'Winter Wonderland' on stage.

"Colin sings better than that."

Luna looked at the other girl curiously. "When did you start calling Creevey, _Colin_?"

Brown eyes grew even bigger. "Long story. Not telling." Blaise gazed around the room. "Oh my gods, _look_ who it is. Let's go say hello!" Hauling her friend behind her, the excited girl made her way to the bar and the young man sitting on a stool with a charming grin on his face.

"_Call'd Robin Goodfellow: are not you he, That frights the maidens of the villagery?" _said Blaise.

Pleased laughter brought out the dimples in Wesley Robert's handsome cheeks. He kissed Blaise's hand, and then turned to bring Luna's to his lips. Still clasping his fellow Ravenclaw's fingers in a firm, warm grip, he murmured, "_Thou speakest aright; I am the merry wanderer of the night." _He told them, "Terry owled me, told me you'd be here. I'm supposed to keep," Wesley grinned as he held up fingers and made a quoting motion while saying, "horny bastards away from my girl."

The couple sitting next to Roberts left, so the girls took the seats. The trio laughed while bad singers performed. Wesley asked Blaise while nodding toward the stage,

"Why don't you go up there and show them how it's done?"

Either the boy's wickedly persuasive grin or some latent trait of Gryffindor recklessness made the girl hop down from her stool and saunter over to where the Orpheus was spinning the musical orbs. The two talked, nodded, and the gypsy-eyed girl took the stage. Whistles and claps made her smile. Wesley slid over to the seat by Luna and chuckled. "Poor Terry, he's going to be so jealous when I tell him how sexy his girlfriend looked tonight."

"Why tell him, then?"

"Because, _carina_...and that means pretty, by the way…I'm going to record our songbird and send it to my mate. My fun will be making sure he has a good mental image of what she looked like while singing it."

"You have a very odd notion of fun."

Wesley's gaze looked dark and intent in the dimmed room. "I'll be happy to show you my real notion of fun anytime you want, Luna. Just say the word."

Was the room unduly warm? Perhaps if she took off her evening coat...no, now Wesley's eyes were enjoying the view of her bare shoulders and she felt warmer than ever. Fortunately, Blaise spoke and his attention was diverted to the small Recording orb in his hand.

"This song is for Terry. _I Belong To You_."

Blaise poured her emotions into the words. The silence at the end of the song seemed to please the singer as much as the enthusiastic clapping afterwards. Gesturing to her friends, she didn't stop until they came over to see what she wanted. "You two are up next. I've picked out a song that's easy to sing. The words and music appear on this sheet as you go along. I did it, so now it's your turn. Give me the _recordbrall_, Wesley. Terry will want to hear you, too."

Why Luna agreed was something she didn't want to think about. She was afraid it was due to the boy standing beside her on stage holding the paper for her to read. Although she didn't know what _Cruisin'_ was, she did the best she could with her soft soprano.

Wesley's voice was mellow and smooth as he sang, "_Cruise with me baby..."_

She sang tremulously at first, but her partner was so good, Luna relaxed and sang better than she ever had before. By the last chorus, she was smiling into amethyst blue eyes--coincidentally the same shade as her bustier and evening coat.

A short time later, Wesley walked the girls over to the restaurant fireplace, which was on the Floo network and usable for an exorbitant fee that Blaise had blithely added to the bill. After her friend returned to Malfoy Manor, Luna prepared to go home as well. Before she left, she nervously smiled at Wesley and thanked him for the song and coming to watch over them.

He replied with a smile that she just _knew_ was going to give her disturbing dreams about faeries, _"A merrier hour was never wasted there."_

_-_

* * *

-

Ginny stared at the dress hanging in the closet, reassured that Blaise was nothing more than Draco's best mate. No girl who wanted Malfoy for herself could've picked this dress for another woman to wear.

It was beyond beautiful.

The gown belonged to a princess in a fairytale. The princess Ginny had always longed to be. How many nights had she looked out her window pretending she was a captive princess in a tower? Dreamed that a black-haired White Knight would rescue her and carry her off to live Happily Ever After?

Those childhood dreams had transformed.

She now wanted a Black Knight, who could also become a dragon, to carry her off. Only the Happily Ever After part was uncertain, but she refused to think about the future when the lights of London sparkled beyond the window. Ginny reached out a hand to reverently touch the dress.

"Miss is needing assistance to get ready?"

Spinning around, she beheld a House-Elf wearing an extremely fancy tea towel edged in fur. The elf regarded her with kind eyes. Ginny said, "Who are you?"

"I am Minky, Miss. Young Mistress sent me to help you into the gown and do your hair."

Ginny smilingly accepted. She needed all the help she could get.

After Minky had worked elf magic, the reflection in the full-length mirror was so amazing; it was hard to believe it was really _her_. Complicated upswept hair along with expert makeup, amazing shoes, and the emerald dress with a strapless top and floor length, many layered skirt, all combined to leave her speechless.

In the lounge, she saw Draco looking out through the glass wall at the city below. His platinum hair, pale features, and perfect frame looked so elegant in a modern black tuxedo. She sighed.

He turned at the soft sound, aristocratic features softening into a smile of awe. Silently, he moved to take her hand. The look Draco gave her as his lips touched her skin was so tender, Ginny had to blink back tears. They smiled, devouring each other with their eyes.

_"You're beautiful."_

They laughed at the shared sentiment.

Ginny teased, "Jinx. You owe me a butterbeer."

Lips that made her shiver curved into a smile as Draco removed a box from his coat pocket. "How about an early Christmas present instead?"

Taking the box, her fingers trembled as she lifted the lid and removed dangling emerald earrings. She shook her head. "I can't accept these. They're too much."

Masculine fingers took the earrings and gently slid them into each feminine earlobe. Draco said softly, _"O mistress mine, where are you roaming? O, stay and hear; your true love's coming. That can sing both high and low; Trip no further, pretty sweeting; Journeys end in lovers meeting, Every wise man's son doth know."_

He paused, and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers while saying with a small smile, _"What is love? 'Tis not hereafter, Present mirth hath present laughter; What's to come is still unsure: In delay no (good is seen) Then come and kiss me, sweet and (fifteen)."_

She couldn't believe he had memorised that for her. That day in the library, she hadn't known. This was _so_ much better. Ginny gladly moved into Draco's arms for a kiss.

Pulling back after long, sweet moments, she asked, "What play is that quote from?"

The smile that made her think of a mischievous faery flashed. "_Twelfth Night, _Act II, Scene III. Took me forever to find...I thought it was from a bloody sonnet." Grinning, he admitted, "I changed the last bit to suit you. I'll gladly say, 'In delay there lies no plenty; come and kiss me sweet and twenty' when the day comes, though."

Tears of happiness welled and spilled down her cheeks at the thought that Draco wanted to be there when she was 'sweet and twenty.' Gentle fingers brushed them away and pulled her close.

The couple stood embracing until Minky asked, "Young master is wishing dinner now?"

Draco nodded. "Yes...thank you."

Offering his arm with a slight smirk, he said, "If my lady will accompany me."

"I thought we'd have dinner here." The thought of eating in the large, stark, ultra contemporary flat didn't thrill her, but anywhere she could spend time with her boyfriend was better than the finest restaurant.

The lift of a white-blond eyebrow made her heart race. _Oh young master_.

Allowing Draco to lead her to what she'd previously thought an entrance to a bedroom, Ginny watched as the doors were pulled back to reveal a set of stairs. At the top, the door opened onto a rooftop garden.

Faery lights sparkled almost as brightly as the city whose lights could be seen shimmering in all directions. The table was beautifully set, the air charmed to feel like spring instead of winter. During the meal, conversation mainly consisted of looks and smiles. Dreamily, Ginny watched shadows play across Draco's skin and hair, and eyes, and mouth, and thought, _what could be better than this?_

A violin began to play. Standing, her Prince, her Black Knight, her Dragon Lover, stood and held out his hand. She rose and put her hand in his. They stayed in each other's arms, swaying together as the enchanted instrument played song after song, until the first rays of dawn broke over the city.

-

* * *

A/N: It seems like all the characters want to have their time in the spotlight- even Ron wanted a first kiss...what's a writer to do? Let them have their way, of course! Christmas is a time of giving, so I hope you like longer chapters, 'cause the next one's Yule! Give me a gift back in the way of a Review! It's all I want for Christmas! From you lot, anyway:D 


	21. Yule

Disclaimer: Am not Rowling, or a believer in any kind of magic except the magic of love. I do like suspending disbelief and pretending for a story's sake, so don't flame me for a little literary witchery, people! lol

* * *

-

Chapter 21- Yule

-

Blaise appraised her outfit in the wardrobe mirror. The flirty, short skirt with matching black halter top wasn't quite appropriate for a breakfast picnic. She chose a hot pink cashmere jumper and pulled it on. In the mirror, her reflection grinned.

Moving to the Louis XIV desk, she wrote a note. When Draco came looking for her later, he'd find it. She glanced at the Ormolu clock on the mantel. There was plenty of time to get downstairs to the library and Floo over to meet Terry. Closing the door, she headed for the stairs, singing quietly, "_Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me."_

After stepping out of the winery fireplace, Blaise looked around the transformed office. Today was the Winter Solstice, the day the sun stood still, and time really did feel suspended as she gazed at the faery lights floating around the room. The desk had been pushed to a far wall. In the centre, an enormous green circular blanket was encompassed by pots of small white flowers.

When she heard the door open, Blaise looked up to see her boyfriend entering with a picnic basket. Terry's brown hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. His eyes, against the navy roll neck jumper and denims, were incredibly blue.

He placed the items down onto the blanket and closed the distance between them. Cradling her face in his palms, he softly kissed her lips. "Happy Birthday, Baby. Surprised?"

Nodding, Blaise smiled tremulously, taking his hand and walking into the circle. "The faery ring, the lights...you...it's so _beautiful_."

The pleased smile on his face was beautiful too. "You like it?"

"I love it..._I love you_." Kicking off her shoes, she wrapped herself around him, trying to express her feelings with a kiss. It was very successful, because Terry's knees buckled, taking them both down to the blanket. Realising that the floor beneath her felt cushy, Blaise said when she was allowed to take a breath, "You used a comfort charm!"

Long strands that had been pulled free by her naughty fingers tickled as her boyfriend teased, "Pampered little rich girls don't lie on hard floors."

"This one would, to be with you."

Eyelids closed as lips met in a tender kiss that turned into a succession of kisses. Only the sound of Terry's stomach rumbling ended the snog. Laughing, they pulled apart and sat up.

Terry grinned. "I'm starving. It took forever to set this up and sneak to the village bakery."

Accepting a flute of cider and pronouncing it a 'very good year', Blaise broke off a bit of pumpkin-cranberry muffin and popped it into her guy's mouth before taking a bite herself. "Mmmm," she approved.

A peek into the basket made her smile. There must have been a dozen different kinds of muffins as well as basket of strawberries. Watching Terry eat half a dozen muffins before turning to the berries made her hungry for something more than food. Trying to appear casual, she tossed the cashmere jumper aside and reached over to pick up a berry and bring her boyfriend's attention to her nearly bare back.

He traced her spine with the tip of a finger and murmured, "Whose birthday is it anyway? I feel like it's mine, but I won't be seventeen until Summer Solstice."

Blaise shivered happily. "How do you feel about older women?"

Setting the basket aside, Terry drew her onto his lap. "I love older women, as long as they're you."

Her hands were a lot less subtle, tugging his jumper off and hurling it out of the 'faery ring.' Lying in his arms was the best present of all and she told him so. Blue eyes that had been closing as he trailed kisses down her neck opened abruptly. Stretching to pull a small box out of the basket, Terry handed it over, smiling at her surprise.

Inside the box was a heart-shaped locket on a fine chain. The jeweller's child immediately knew that it was sterling silver, Victorian, and expensive. The engraved star in the centre of the heart had a ruby set into it. The pure red colour of the jewel was so vibrant, and the locket so lovely, that Blaise had to press her lips together not to cry.

Terry fastened the chain around her neck with the heart resting underneath the hollow of her throat. Pressing the small catch, he opened the locket to show her the tiny picture of him on one side and a lock of his hair in the other.

"Oh, Terry, I..." She had to break off or start bawling.

Masculine lips curved. "I wanted you to know you have my heart. I wish you could _live with me and be my love, and we (could) all the pleasures prove."_

"First the breakfast, then the locket, now Shakespeare..."

His eyes twinkled. "I got that from one of my mother's poetry collections. It's Christopher Marlowe. Seems his buddy Shakespeare borrowed from him too. Of course, Marlowe probably _borrowed_ that from someone else."

"I don't care who wrote it. I love the thought almost as much as I love you." Blaise said, "I knew something had happened that day I finally noticed you in Potions, but I never dreamt I could feel so much or fall so hard." She admitted, "My family isn't into touching or any kind of closeness. I didn't think I needed it until you came along, but now..."

Holding Terry so tightly she could barely breathe, Blaise was too choked up to continue. He seemed equally moved, letting his eyes and hands and lips express his emotions in kisses and caresses.

Eventually tearing himself away, her boyfriend covered his closed eyes with both forearms as he lay beside her. Finding her jumper, she put it back on. She picked up Terry's shirt, admiring the view for another moment before saying with a regretful sigh, "Here's your jumper, sweetie."

"Thanks."

She helped pack up the basket and started to bring the faery lights down.

"I'll do it," Terry said, quickly lowering the lights back into a box before transfiguring the dozens of potted flowers back into one large arrangement that he placed on his father's desk.

The blanket magically folded into a handkerchief-sized cloth and was placed in the box with the lights and stored in a closet. Once he'd moved the desk back into its usual position in the room, they sat on the sofa holding hands. Blaise resisted the temptation to do anything other than talk.

He asked, "How are you going to celebrate the rest of your birthday?"

Blaise stopped kissing each individual finger on his hand--she considered it a present to herself--to reply, "Luna and Ginny are Flooing from Lovegood House to spend the day with us. We're going to make all kinds of Yule stuff before I drag everyone into the woods to get holly and the Yule log before dinner."

He looked amused by her enthusiasm. She smiled and touched her locket. "The ruby is one of the stones of Yule. It's a stone of love, passion and promise of heart." His smile was so boyishly sweet. Blaise almost threw herself at him and snogged him silly.

Terry said, "I looked for blue topaz, but I saw this and the lady at the antique shop said the ruby was December's mystical birthstone. It's supposed to open the heart to love, so I had to get it." He pulled her hand and body into his arms. Snogging had never seemed less silly.

"_Terry?_"

The couple jumped apart. Standing slightly behind her boyfriend, Blaise peeked over a broad shoulder while listening to the conversation.

"What do you think you're doing, brother?"

"None of your business, David."

"It _became_ my business when my girlfriend found a silver earring between the cushions of that sofa last night and accused me of cheating on her. I told Angie it was your girl's and she came over this morning to ask Mum and Dad if Blaise is going to be at the Christmas Eve party so she can return it. I saw the lights flickering up here and figured you were fooling around again." The older Boot's face looked a lot like Terry's. His eyes weren't as blue, though, and he wasn't as handsome, with a broader build and short hair.

Terry frowned. "What did the folks say?"

"Don't know, but I think you need to come find out. Say goodbye and owl her later. No offence, Blaise."

Terry told his brother he'd be right down and closed the door in David's face. He walked her over to the fireplace. "I guess this is one birthday you won't forget. I really did want it to be special."

She twined her arms around his neck. "It _was_ special. The most special birthday I've ever had. I'm never going to want to take the locket off."

Somehow, the brief, soft kiss she meant to give turned into a long, ardent one. A knock on the door reminded her Terry had parents to talk to. She had people to see also. After blowing a kiss and promising to mirror later, she Flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

Stepping out of the ostentatious marble fireplace in Wiltshire, Blaise ran upstairs and changed into a swimsuit. She needed either exercise or a cold shower, and swimming was far more enjoyable.

Not wanting to lose the necklace, she reluctantly undid the clasp and placed it by her precious mirror. Downstairs, a side corridor lead to the indoor pool converted out of a sunroom and conservatory.

Inside, the sound of the pool shower halted her steps. From behind a potted palm, she saw Draco, in a black Speedo, running his hands through platinum hair as the water streamed down his body. Quicker than a house-elf chugging butterbeer, Blaise backed out of the chamber and ran upstairs to take a cold shower.

-

* * *

-

Luna stirred a pot of porridge and smiled at the man frowning over the competition's 'rag' at the breakfast table. She served him a bowl, adding raisins, brown sugar and cream, just the way he liked it.

Munching on a rasher of bacon, the _Quibbler_ editor returned his daughter's smile and picked up his mug of coffee. "Where are you off to today?"

"Malfoy Manor. It's Blaise's birthday, and I'm going to Floo over and return after dinner." She didn't mention that Ginny Weasley was coming too. Luna didn't trust her father not to casually let it drop to his cousin Arthur.

Shrewd blue eyes softened. "I'm glad you're not going to be alone today, sweetheart. You and your mother always spent Yule together doing all that girl stuff that looks and tastes so good."

"I'll bring us back some cookies and a holly wreath."

'Lunatic Larry' Lovegood grinned. "Do that. Especially the cookies. I love Yule cookies."

"You love all cookies."

Slightly protuberant male eyes narrowed. "If you expect Father Christmas to fill your stocking with something other than switches, Miss Cheeky, you'll keep him stuffed with cookies."

She giggled. "We've already bought them, and anyway...what kind of Father Christmas makes children go shopping to purchase their own presents?"

"A smart one, who never has to stand in a return queue."

Slightly protuberant female eyes twinkled. "You're so brilliant, Daddy."

Her father, raring to Floo to work and rip someone's head off for not scooping the 'Non-Prophet' on some story or other, winked as he headed for the library. "Father Christmas just put you at the top of the nice list, young lady."

Humming 'Have yourself a _Harry_ little Christmas,' Luna waved her wand to clean the kitchen before drifting off to wait for Ginny to arrive.

Inside the library, a redhead appeared in her fireplace carrying a brown paper sack. "Had to hide the presents. I told Mum I was cheering you up by spending Yule doing crafty things." Brown eyes sparkled. "I didn't lie, even if I did stretch the truth like a Slytherin."

Luna replied, "Must be all that stretching you do to kiss Draco. Paid off, has it?"

"You're so funny I forgot to laugh. Ready to leave?"

Lips still curving with amusement at her own humour, Luna nodded and passed Ginny the Floo powder. As she listened to the other girl say 'Malfoy Manor' in a clear voice, she thought smugly that Harry enjoyed her dry humour.

Wesley did too.

Her reflection in the mirror above the mantel frowned. She was wearing an amethyst jumper and jacket, but she refused to believe her choice meant anything other than a partiality for blue eyes..._no_, the colour blue. Exasperated, Floo powder was thrown with an angry motion.

The Malfoy library was just as magnificent and daunting as Luna had thought it would be. The walls of books didn't look like the kind she'd like to read, however. One title, _How to Make Minions and Influence Others _caused her to prudently decide not to peruse any more.

To her relief, Blaise bounded into the room wearing a red jumper that actually covered her entire torso. "Come on, there's so much to do and no time to waste. I sent the love-birds off. Snogging over cookies makes them sickeningly sweet, so it's just you and me, mate, until lunch."

Luna noticed the heart-shaped silver locket the other girl wore. "That's a lovely necklace. A birthday present?"

A dreamy smile accompanied the nod. "From Terry. He made me breakfast in a faery ring. He was _beautiful_."

"I think your boyfriend's really handsome, Blaise, but I don't know if I'd say he was beautiful."

The dreamy smile widened. "I meant the breakfast, the locket... His picture and hair are inside." Blaise laughed. "Oh, who am I kidding? You don't have to agree, loony, but I do think Terry is beautiful. Quit snickering and follow me to the kitchen. It's got enormous medieval ovens. When I wouldn't sit on Lucius' lap one Christmas, he cornered me and whispered they were used by his ancestors to roast _cheeky little girls_ in."

Thankful the nasty man was in Azkaban prison and not slithering around marbled halls looking for 'cheeky little girls' to do vile things to, Luna followed her friend to the kitchens. A house-elf had been busy arranging all the ingredients they'd need on a massive work table in the centre of the room. Taking off her jacket, she took out her wand.

Seeing the rod, Blaise looked appalled. "Put that down! We're doing things the old fashioned way, with our own two hands!"

"But your house-elf will bake them magically in an instant. That's not old fashioned."

"Fat lot you know. People way back when had elves too." Waving a hand, Blaise said, "Will you light the candles in the centrepiece for me while I put on some music? I've got to have the atmosphere just right to get a Yule groove on."

Watching an Orpheus ball spin to engage the projection charm and play what sounded like an Icelandic Christmas Carol, Luna noticed the small oak branch in the middle of the table. It was used as a base to hold three candles, red, green and white. Sprigs of holly surrounded the branch. The sight made her happy and sad at the same time. Her mother used to arrange a Yule centrepiece too. The nostalgic girl watch the wicks ignite with a bittersweet smile.

Blaise noticed and said, "Take that home with you tonight. It's a good substitute for a Yule log, and the holly will invite good fortune to visit you."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No, but it's nice to follow traditions, feel connected with something. Yule is cool."

Luna agreed, and enjoyed making every kind of cookie imaginable by hand even more than she had anticipated. She boxed a set for her father and a larger one for Ginny's family. Blaise nibbled on a caraway cake while they drank cider and looked proudly at the table loaded down with their handiwork.

After the girls helped Drinky clear and store everything away, a new set of items appeared on the table. The ingredients were extremely aromatic. Luna picked up a flagon to sniff and set down before picking up another item, and another. Frankincense, pine needles, cedar, and juniper berries became Yule incense, while cinnamon, clove, mandarin, popine, frankincense and myrrh oils were eventually combined into Yule Oil.

Once they completed their latest project, Blaise said, "Rub a little oil on your pressure points tonight, Luna, and you'll have lovely dreams."

The girls decided to do an experiment and apply a couple of drops to their wrists to see if lovely _daydreams_ would come. After the pair giggled madly for a few minutes, Blaise stared off with a smile that reminded Luna of Wesley's--naughty and nice at the same time.

She looked at the holly around the oak centrepiece and remembered her mother telling her the story of the Holly King and the Oak King who battled twice a year to rule the world and win the Spring Maiden. At the Winter Solstice, as the waxing sun overtook the waning sun, the Oak King, representing light and life, won the battle against the Holly King of death and darkness.

Luna's eyes became heavy as her mind drifted off to an ancient time.

_The Spring Maiden watched the dark King fall and the golden Ruler laugh triumphantly as he left the body of his vanquished foe and strode toward the maiden with flowers woven into the long, blonde braids on either side of her face. As the Oak King's arms encircled her trembling body, she knew the Holly King wasn't truly dead, but she couldn't think about him now, standing so close to the man who made her heart race. Bright blue eyes burned as they travelled the length of her body and the Oak King's dimpled smile drew ever closer to the lips that ached to explore his mouth in a passionate kiss._

"Luna, you okay? I don't know about yours, but that daydream of mine was bloody _amazing_. Terry and I were floating above the faery ring..._Luna_?"

Blinking, the dazed girl nodded and then shook her head, saying, "I'm not going to take any of that oil. I don't want those kinds of dreams." Although she smiled when Blaise joked that she was going to bathe in it, Luna immediately rushed to the stone sink to scrub off any trace of oil that remained her skin.

-

* * *

-

The moment Ginny awoke Yule morning, she smiled. She was spending the entire day with Draco and the thought was so exciting she felt like doing a happy dance. So she did, right on top of her bed. What the girl lacked in agility, she made up in enthusiasm. Snickering, she hoped Harry was already awake.

She jumped down with a satisfyingly loud thud and ran across the room to her wardrobe. Opening its doors made her frown.

Her face twisted unhappily. As usual, she had nothing to wear. She might have clothes suitable for hanging out with brothers or visiting old people in a nursing home, but not one single item was trendy, new, or sexy. About to reach for the standard black jumper, she noticed a rectangular box on the floor of the wardrobe. It definitely hadn't been there yesterday. Wondering, _who in the world_, Ginny lifted the lid. Inside was a note.

**I hate it when I accidentally buy clothes in the wrong size and colour. Take them off my hands would you? B**

Two items lay wrapped in tissue underneath the note. One was a white top made of some stretchy material her mother would term fit for a 'scarlet woman.' The other was a soft green V-necked poncho with the cutest fringe. After running to the loo, Ginny pulled on denims before slipping the top on. Brushing her hair, she checked herself out in the mirror.

Blaise's words from Quidditch practice came to her, making her say laughingly, "Lookin' _good_, Weasley!"

"You're not wearing that out in public, are you?"

Ignoring her brother's look of wrath while applying eye liner, a puff of powder and lip gloss was a challenge, but Ginny was up to it. She lifted the poncho and lowered it carefully before replying, "I'm going to Luna's to do Yule things with her today. There won't be a single boy at her house. Happy, O brother who thinks he's my keeper?"

Ron looked relieved, the simple soul. She hadn't promised to _stay_ at Luna's had she? She was becoming Slytherin and she loved it. Almost as much as she loved...juice, she needed to grab some orange juice before she left. She was too edgy to eat.

Downstairs, Ginny poured herself a drink in the kitchen, smiling at her father and Harry. They told her she was looking very pretty. Well, her father said that while Harry nodded and smiled in agreement. That meant she was bloody _gorgeous_, didn't it?

Her mother sang a different tune. "That's a..._nice_...poncho, Ginevra dear. I used to wear one myself, but I must say, mine didn't hang off a shoulder and show a top that was..."

Thankfully, Dad cut in. "Your mother's right, Ginny. She never wore a proper top under her poncho. Tube top or nothing, isn't that what you used to say love?"

"Arthur Weasley, how _dare_ you say such things in front of impressionable children?"

Her father's wink at his irate wife made his daughter giggle. Her brother and friend looked horrified. Hilarious to think Mum a wild child...the woman was anything but now..._or was she?_ Children didn't get plucked from under cabbage leaves, no matter what Ronnikins might think. Seven children meant a whole lot of...Merlin; her watering eyes were going to ruin her makeup if she didn't yank her mind off its disturbing and disgusting path.

Ginny threw out desperately, "I hope Luna will be cheered up by all the Yule things we're going to do today."

Her family's sympathy for the motherless girl distracted everyone from her new clothes until right before she picked up a handful of Floo powder in preparation to leave. Forehead creased in suspicious thought, Ron asked, "Where'd you get the new clothes?" He looked at Harry, who shook his head.

"Wasn't me."

Smiling sweetly, Ginny said before she threw the powder and left, "From the best mate of your favourite Slytherin."

After a brief stop at Luna's, she walked out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor. The appalled expressions of her two favourite hypocrites flashed into her mind again, making her smile even more brightly at the boy waiting to pull her into his arms.

She dropped her bag and returned his kiss, running her fingers through that beautiful hair while melting against his muscular body that looked so good in a silky long-sleeved grey tee and black jeans.

Breaking his lock on her lips, Draco stepped back and raised a white-blond brow. "_Potter_ didn't pay for that outfit, did he?"

Her Dragon was almost as sexy steaming with indignation as he was being steamy. Ginny laughed. "No, your shopaholic mate did. Are you complaining?"

Chiselled lips looked even more perfect smirking. "Not likely. Blaise bought me this shirt and new dragon-hide boots for Yule."

Duly admiring black boots that her brothers would drool over, the girl glanced around the library and said, "Interesting decor. Is the rest of the place like this?"

"You mean dark and depressing? Some of it. I'll show you around. Blaise said to meet for lunch, complained we'd ruin the cookies with too much sugar or something, so I'll give you a tour of the kitchen last."

Slipping an arm around her waist, Draco led her out of the library she would've called eerie and evil, and into a marbled corridor. He gave her a dry, amusing spiel on which period or which ancestor or what artist as they went from one beautifully decorated room to the next.

Ginny could tell that, sarcasm aside, Draco loved his home but hated his dark family history. He was also incredibly conflicted about his parents. She couldn't really relate. It was sad to think of despising her mum and dad as much as she loved them. Trying not to let her pity show on her face, she tried to open a door. It was locked.

White teeth that really knew how to nibble flashed. "That's Blaise's room. We've got wards on the doors to keep unwanted visitors out. Come try this door."

He led her to another room further down the corridor. She tried the knob. The door opened right away. Inside the room, she noticed all the accents, from bed linens and hangings to the robe tossed over the back of a chair, were black. Running her hand along the silky counterpane on the bed, she turned to find Draco's quicksilver gaze close to hers.

Startled, she took a step back and found her back flat on the mattress with eyes, now the colour of rain clouds, staring into hers only millimetres away. Trying to appear nonchalant, she asked, "Your room, I suppose? Is that why I was able to open the door?"

The lips she was trying hard not to stare at so obviously hovered tantalizingly out of reach as he smiled that smug, Slytherin, smile that drove her out of her mind...in a good way. Ginny glared her intent to stay like this _all day_ before she'd make a move. He liked being in control _way_ too much and it wasn't good for him.

Long, delicious minutes passed as he pressed himself into her increasingly restive body. Noticing that Draco was supporting his weight with his arms so considerately, Ginny finally gave herself permission to pull his head down to hers.

After he rolled away, breathing heavily, Ginny laughed when Draco told her his home had too many rooms with beds, sofas, and flat surfaces. They needed to go outside. She slid off the bed and held his hand as he led her downstairs to a side door. Regretfully, Ginny reminded him that her poncho was more for looks than warmth. He pressed a wall panel that slid back to reveal a closet full of coats and jackets of every description.

"Mother, Eddy, and Blaise all have a collection of outerwear. Pick something."

Remembering that she was rich in love if not material possessions, and envy was _wrong_, Ginny picked out a vintage shearling coat, wishing she had a Western hat to go with it.

Her boyfriend grinned and snagged a matching jacket. He pulled down a couple of black hats, telling her they were charmed to stay on until taken off. Placing the smaller one on her head, he smiled. "Blaise and I saw a couple of Yank tourists in getups like this last year and decided we'd look even better dressed in Wild West. I'm a thinkin' you make a mighty purty lil' cowgirl too, Red."

"Thanks." Grinning over the contrast between his bad Yank accent and how good he looked in the rugged coat and hat, she followed him out to the stable where he'd begun storing his broom. He told her he liked to fly in the mornings and tried to sneak out without disturbing anyone.

He handed her a broom, performed Disillusionment and warming charms and said, "Giddyup!"

Following his lead, Ginny was amazed at the beauty of the Salisbury Plain. Sitting beside Draco atop Stonehenge, watching the tourists, she leaned over to whisper in the ear that begged her to breathe into it, "The people who built this must have been early Gryffindors. They were so bold."

He just grinned and shook his head before tipping his hat and suggesting they 'mosey on back to the corral'. Racing him back was thrilling. Maybe flying on the count of _one_ instead of three was technically cheating, but a Slytherin should appreciate that, shouldn't he? Even more thrilling was being pulled off her broom and 'punished' for her trickery with kisses after she won.

Back inside, they removed outerwear and strolled into the informal dining room, which cosily sat twenty. Blaise and Luna sat on one end of the table while the mothers sat at the other.

Mrs. Zabini called out, "Blaise, darling, your other little friend's arrived." Waving a flute of champagne, the frizzy haired woman smiled brightly, told the girl to call her 'Eddy', and went back to perusing a selection of 'nibbly things' on her plate.

Narcissa raised a haughty brow and glass in acknowledgement before turning her attention back to her friend and her liquid lunch. The pair walked down to where Ginny sat between Blaise on the end and Draco on her right.

Across the table, Luna smiled. "Hello, Ginny. We had a nice time making Yule things. I boxed up loads of cookies for you to take home."

Blaise giggled as she ladled soup from the ornate tureen into bowls and waved to a plate of sandwiches. After inviting everyone to help themselves, she murmured, "Only _nice? _Luna, I'm hurt. That oil was _absolutely fabulous." _

Eyes narrowing, Luna warned the two dipping their spoons into French Onion soup, "That Yule oil of hers should be outlawed. If a couple of drops produce indecent daydreams like...well, I don't even want to imagine what dreams would come from more of it. Don't let her push a bottle on you."

Glancing sideways, Ginny smiled to see Draco's eyebrows waggle. Turning to Blaise, she asked, "May I have Luna's bottle too?"

-

* * *

-

Draco watched his best friend and girlfriend snickering together at Luna's disdain over their interest in 'lovely dreams' and didn't know how his day could get any better. He found out after lunch.

When his mother tried to slink away, Draco reminded her of their outing.

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh, Whatever, darling. I _live_ to traipse into the forest."

Eddy whined to her daughter, "What's it all about, sweetie, this _unhealthy_ interest in Yule and communing with bloody nature, darling. Do we _really_ need to tramp into the wilderness to ruin our manicures gathering holly and dragging some gods-awful rustic log into the house? Can't we just have Drinky _pop _them here for us and finish off the beluga and champers?" The silly woman opened her puppy-dog eyes wide and bit her lip as she sidled up to her daughter and looked up entreatingly into her amused face. "I'm sorry if it sounds selfish, darling, but all this ceremony and ritual thingy is so much _bloody_ _work _sweetie. Wouldn't you like to go shopping instead?"

"Like a _normal_ girl?" said Narcissa. The steely look she received quickly closed her mouth.

Blaise informed the women, "This is our celebration, and _we_ want to go into the bloody woods, cut some bloody holly, roll the bloody Jul wheel, and levitate the bloody Yule log back home where we'll have dinner, do the bloody lighting ceremony and open gifts...is that bloody _clear_ to you?"

Eddy's lower lip was sticking out in a pout as she nodded.

Narcissa, over by the sideboard pouring Vodka into a flask, said with a sneer, "As bloody crystal."

A short while later, Draco and Ginny brought up the rear as Blaise and Luna blazed ahead in their red and blue coats. Behind them, Eddy and 'Cissy' stumbled along in their matching leopard print hooded jackets. Ginny, in a black fur-trimmed coat that was a twin to Blaise's red one, smiled quizzically up at him. "Do you do this stuff for _you_ or for Blaise?"

He smiled back. "I used to do it for her, and because it's amusing to watch the mothers stagger through the woods, but the last couple of years I've found I actually like this tradition stuff. Why?"

"Just wondered. I'm glad I got to see this side of you."

"I look good from _all_ sides."

His girlfriend shook her head, but she didn't deny it. How could she? About to kiss Ginny in front of anyone who cared to look, his head stopped its descent when Blaise called, "We went ahead and gathered the holly, but we're not rolling the wheel without you. Get over here now!"

Pulling Red by the hand, Draco explained as they walked toward the little group on a hill overlooking a small pond, "The sun was said to be the wheel in the sky and Jul is the season of the wheel." Winking, he confided, "We pick out the bits we like best from Norse and Celtic traditions and wing it, really. See that wheel of dry wood the girls are steadying? We'll set it on fire and let it roll down into the pond, like the Norse did. Don't ask me why. Then we'll go get the Yule log and bring it home. Someone always gives us an ash log—since it's never supposed to be bought—and one of the elves whisks it out here for us to find."

The girls, younger and older, all looked excited when he prepared to light the 'wheel.' As the flames began to engulf the rolling wood, Eddy and Sissy sang the song they called 'our contribution to your little fun'. Draco smiled at the shock on Ginny and Luna's faces as he and Blaise joined in with _Wheels on fire..._

Overall, his girlfriend seemed to enjoy the traditions, even if she giggled nervously while participating in lighting the Yule log after dinner. Ginny and Luna placed greenery around the massive log lying in the lounge fireplace. The mothers doused the log with cider and ale, griping about the criminal waste of alcohol. Blaise used a wheat stalk to dust the log with flour. Finally, he took a piece of wood saved from last year's ash and lit the Yule log. Luna explained to Ginny the meaning behind the ritual...celebrating life's triumph over death and bringing the sun's light into the hearth and home.

Sitting between his two favourite girls on the sofa, Draco rubbed his hands in anticipation at the sight of Yule presents. His mother had gone overboard with designer clothing, as usual, and he thanked her with a kiss on the cheek. The Birthday-Girl did the same with her mother.

Idly curious, he asked Blaise the title of her book from the not-so-loony girl.

"_The Curious Lore of Precious Stones. _It's great. I can look up rubies."

Curling his lip at the necklace from Terry-Boy, Draco handed a box to his friend. Her dark eyes sparkled as she lifted up a pair of delicate ruby earrings in the 'pigeon's blood' hue matching the small ruby set into her locket.

"Gorgeous, a genius, and generous too. You are truly a god, Frey."

The smacking kiss Blaise planted on his cheek made him grin. Ginny's quiet question made his smile falter. "Why do you call Draco _Frey_?"

Before he could think of an answer, Luna said, "Frey is a Norse god, "the Lover" god of Yule, peace and prosperity. His twin was Freyja, the goddess of love and war."

Blessing the matter-of-fact and edited summary, he smiled, feeling the same relief he heard in Ginny's voice. "_Oh_...brother and sister...that's nice."

Blaise quickly grabbed her present from Ginny and exclaimed over the red cap and mittens inside. "You made these yourself? That's brilliant!"

Draco was surprised when Ginny handed him a present. It was a handmade black jumper. He lifted it up while she said anxiously, "I'm not the best, but I thought about how good you look in black, and I hope you like it."

Standing abruptly, he ignored the mothers who said they were toddling off to bed, disregarded Luna's murmur that she would help clear up and meet Ginny back in her library. Sparing a single glance for Blaise, who winked, he dragged his girlfriend out of the room and into the first empty chamber he could find. Pressing Ginny against the closed door, Draco proceeded to show her he didn't just like it, he _loved_ it.

Much later, he returned to the lounge and stood in the doorway watching Blaise hum while performing a comfort charm on the carpet in front of the hearth. Sauntering into the room and planting himself down beside her, Draco nudged her pyjama-clad shoulder with his own. "You sound sentimental. Been talking to Girly-Locks, Freyja?"

"Yes, Frey. I'm going to spend Christmas Eve with his family."

He tried to be happy for her, but he felt too sorry for himself at the thought of being stuck all alone with nothing to do but read a bloody book. Low, soft laughter received a glare. Did she think it was _funny_?

Blaise waved a flagon in front of him. "See this? I didn't tell you before, because that would've ruined the surprise, but that Hufflepuff sold me _two_ Unmemorable Potions. We'll get Drinky to pop over to _Gerd's_...Ginny's...with a Memory Enhancer, and you'll Floo over and spend the day. Her father has a fireplace connected to the network in his workshop. What do you think about that?"

"I think this is the best Yule _ever_ and making you my best mate the smartest thing I ever did." Lying side by side, they grinned at each other and then turned their attention to the fire. Watching it burn and sleeping before it was something the friends did every year, although he usually slept on a sofa. This year, he planned to stay right where he was. Thinking about her twelfth birthday, the one he had thought she had forgotten, Malfoy laughed abruptly.

Dark eyes smiled, although she asked calmly, "What?"

"I just remembered..._you_ were the one who came up with the 'Eternal Friendship Spell.' He chuckled at the memory of what happened years ago. Their newly co-dependent mothers had arbitrarily decided to throw a joint Yule/Birthday party for their 'darling babies' that year at the Malfoy's London home. Blaise had pouted in the library the entire day. She'd wanted her parents to spend time, not money. He hadn't minded. It was more attention for him.

Marcus Flint giving him a doll for a Yule present, sneering to everyone that it was the only girl Draco Malfoy would ever get close to, had thankfully come at the end of the party. He had sulked and brooded after that—refusing to eat cake or play with anyone. Eventually, he wandered into the darkened library and sat in a chair opposite Blaise.

_After he told her what had happened, she asked, "Are you that upset because of what he said?"_

_"No. It's just that I shouldn't have to take shite from Flint or anyone else."_

_"What would you do to get close to one?"_

_"One what...a girl...? I don't know...Malfoys dare anything...why, you offering?"_

_"Yes."_

_He stared. The girl who bloodied Parkinson's nose for trying to kiss 'him' before break was serious. He smirked. Wanted him like every other female, did she? He followed Blaise upstairs into an empty chamber. Curtains fluttered on each side of the opened windows. A circle of candles illuminated the room. Walking inside the circle, he watched in disbelief as the girl took off her top. Blaise had obviously known about everything already and done all this because she'd known what he'd do. The girl was more Slytherin than he had thought. _

_She pointed her wand at him. "Take off your shirt too."_

_The situation was bizarre, but bloody interesting, and he would dare anything. _

_Blaise explained, "I'm not trying to do anything but be your friend. If we cast this spell, we'll be friends forever. Do you want that too?"_

_Blaise was a girl, but she was smart, easy to talk to, and her parents were as lousy as his were. It would be nice to know someone would always be there for him...be a real friend. What the hell, he would do it. Draco nodded and took off his shirt._

_They stared at each other as the night breeze made the candles flicker. She waved her wand in four directions and said some sort of chant. _

_Using a letter opener from his father's desk to prick her finger, she placed it into his mouth. Reflexively, he sucked the blood away. She drew blood on one of his fingers and drew the digit between her lips._

_Placing her hands on his shoulders, Blaise said solemnly, "Good or bad."_

_Brown eyes stared impatiently until he placed his hands on her shoulders and repeated, with a roll of his, "Good or bad."_

_"Right or wrong."_

_"Right or wrong."_

_"Flesh and blood."_

_"Flesh...nice flesh, too...Ow...all right...and blood."_

_"Make friends lifelong."_

_He liked the way that sounded. "Make friends lifelong."_

_A strong gust of wind blew into the room and extinguished the candles. After a long moment of utter darkness, the candles relit. It was creepy and very cool. He grinned, knowing he was going to enjoy having Blaise as a lifelong friend._

When their mothers had staggered into the room, Edina accepted his 'playing healer' excuse with drunken concern. His mother had sneered at the girl dragging on her top, receiving a formidable glare in return. Following her mother downstairs, Blaise had tersely said, 'see you' before telling her mother to 'hang on, damn it' and guiding their broomstick the short distance home. Eddy had been ranting about performing a Memory Charm the moment they got back.

All this time, he had thought her mother had erased the memory...and she let him think it. His best mate was a very smart girl.

His smile widened at something never considered. "That chant, and the rhyming thing you made up for us to say was bloody damn _good_ for a twelve year old."

Big, serious eyes looked straight into his. "I didn't make it up. I found it in an old book hidden inside another text in your father's library."

"But that means...the wind...and the candles...and the spell..._really…._"

"Yeah. Are you okay with that?"

He stared, realising how much their friendship meant, and how glad he was that it would last forever. "_Yeah._"

Blaise rested her head against his chest while he stroked his fingers through her curls. He stared into the flames and thought about how bizarre, weird, and _very_ _cool_ life was. Suddenly, he chuckled.

Draco felt and heard her smile. "_What_?"

"I think this better be another one of our take-it-to-the-grave secrets. Don't think Terry-Boy would appreciate it like I do."

"Ginny either."

"Oh, yeah."

"_Yeah._"

As the Yule log burned, the friends drifted off to sleep.

-

* * *

-

A/N: The fab four were very active this chap, and I had to have my ABFAB-ish mums and put the title to the theme song in too! I hope you enjoyed all the Yule/birthday celebrations. Next chap is Christmas Eve, so brace yourself, Bridget, for an even longer chapter...I do lurve me some Fred and George, and Ron, and Harry, and Terry, and oh my, Draco really outdoes himself...lol! Remember it's the Christmas season people (or that I'm a very needy person all you reading at another time of year!) and give the gift of a review.


	22. Christmas Eve

In this chapter, you will find that love is not always holly jolly, but it _does_ make Christmas merry and bright. This chapter is among the most romantic I have written, so if you do not have the stomach for such things as touching moments between fathers and daughters, a sexy Father Christmas, a pair of lovers who can express their feelings any lovely way other than those three little words, or a poor little rich girl whose visit to meet the parents brings new meaning to bittersweet--I would advise you to read another fic instead. But I beg of you--whether or not you decide to spend your time reading this chapter and allowing visions of Draco to dance in your head, have a Happy Christmas!

Please note that I am _not_ JK Rowling or Lemony Snicket, although I adore them very, very, very much, (so much I've borrowed some of Snicket's words for the A/N, lol) With all due respect, Kerichi

-

Chapter 22- Christmas Eve

-

"Rise and shine, darlin'!"

Ignoring the lunatic who had rudely interrupted her sleep, Luna rolled onto her stomach and pulled a pillow over her head. Immediately, the covers were cruelly pulled away, leaving the girl shivering, but determined not to give in to the fiend's cruel demand.

Her unprotected foot held in a firm grip, one by one each toe was waggled as the maniac sang in an off-key bass, "Rise and shine, Daddy's little baby...rise and shine, Daddy's little girl..."

"Aaahhh...!"

Booming laughter filled the room. The man who 'murdered sleep' said, "Last chance, sweetheart. Get up _now_, or no more Mr. Nice Guy."

"Never!" The moment Luna groggily shouted her defiance of inhumane awakenings; she knew she had made a grave error. The grip on her foot tightened as the fingers ruthlessly tickled her sole until she gasped, "All right, all right, I'm up, _I'm up_!"

Luna sat up and glared at her father after glancing at the clock, "Why did you wake me up? My alarm won't go off for another hour. Can't you make your own breakfast for once? Let me go back to sleep?"

'Lunatic Larry' grinned at his daughter. "Sorry, darlin', no can do. We have to be at the office in an hour and a half. The PR people have planned some Tomfool, Christmas Eve _Bring your brat to Breakfast_ thing. Everyone who's connected to the London office is dragging their poor kids out to eat food they probably won't like and get a tour they don't want, so we can snap a few pictures and put the story in tomorrow's paper to show the world we have heart."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't make you go, but that witch who's editing the Non-Prophet is bringing her spawn to that rag's _Kiddie Christmas Brunch_, and I can't have her saying I don't care about family, or getting a scoop on me. So up and at 'em, Princess."

Flopping back against her pillows, she closed her eyes and groaned. "Fine. Forfeit me to the Circulation gods. I resign myself to my grim fate. Just give me an hour to drag myself into the shower and get dressed. Should I wear sacrificial white?"

"Gee, thanks for the offer, but only your presence, not your blood is needed today. Anything you wear, as long as it's photogenic, is fine with me."

Throwing a pillow at her father's back, Luna watched him turn, catch it, and zip it back to her before shutting the door behind him. As the soft material whooshed against the side of her head, she was grateful she had not thrown the clock.

-

Walking serenely beside her father inside the enormous building housing the 'heart and guts' of the _Quibbler_, Luna was besieged by several reporters and staff who came up to tell her how much she'd grown, how pretty she was, and how great it was to see her. All the fawning made her rather ill.

Her father said, "Frustrated Brown Nosers. I don't put up with that arse kissing crap, so they hope you'll go for it and reward their toadying when you run the place one day."

This was not the time to tell her father she had no interest in following in his colourful footsteps. Luna smiled weakly and allowed her dad to steer her to his office, where a group of men and their children awaited.

Once inside, she smiled at the various department heads that she recognised from company parties in the past. The head of advertising's daughter, Grace, was a third year Gryffindor. Luna spent several minutes chatting with the girl and found she had a keen interest in Muggle music. The girl's green eyes grew large as she suddenly quit trying to explain how Muggle 'see-dees' worked like Orpheus Orbs. Instead, she stared at someone behind the Luna and then smiled. "Isn't that your boyfriend?"

Luna turned and stared. It wasn't her boyfriend. Not that she _had_ a boyfriend. Harry was just a friend that she wanted to be her boyfriend if he ever got round to wanting her to be his girlfriend.

Was she babbling to herself? Better than to Wesley Roberts, who stood smiling in that annoyingly appealing way that flashed his too-white teeth and too-cute dimples.

He said in that merry voice that today irritated her as much as it attracted, "Hello, Luna."

Steeling herself to be brusque and uninterested, she replied, _"Hello, Wesley."_

Ack! That was breathy, not brusque! Had her good sense gone on holiday too?

Attempting to be nonchalant, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lips that were incredibly--none of her concern--curved upwards. "My father works here. Head of the PR department. Feel free to tell him off for dragging us out of bed at an ungodly hour. Merlin knows I did."

Abruptly deciding that blaming Wesley for being handsome and charming was unfair, and if Blaise could ignore occasional urges to be friends with Malfoy, then she could certainly do the same with Roberts, Luna relaxed. She looked over at the wizard talking with her father.

He wasn't fat and bald liked she'd hoped, but an older, still incredibly attractive version of Wesley. It was very lowering to know Roberts would be just as gorgeous in the future. The man looked their way and smiled, waving for them to come over. Saying goodbye and Happy Christmas to Grace, Luna followed Wesley.

Her father said, "Roberts here claims a picture of us and our kids eating together is just the sort of tosh readers want to see, so let's go get it over with, shall we?"

Wesley's father looked slightly taken aback. It was amusing for Luna to see a man who obviously relied on his personality to influence people deal with an employer who only cared about _what_ someone said, and not how they said it.

The group walked down to the cafeteria, chose their breakfasts. Dutifully, they sat at a table where they could be photographed with the rest of the 'happy families' in the background.

Luna noticed that both Roberts picked bacon and eggs while she and her father chose porridge and fruit. Wesley's bacon smelled good. He noticed her interest. Lifting a piece, he offered it to her with a smile.

A flash went off, but Luna didn't notice. She was too busy trying to keep herself from taking what he offered...and she did not mean bacon. Shaking her head with a smile she knew showed her regret more than she'd like, Luna heard Wesley's father's proposal and stared, disbelieving.

Her father laughed uproariously. "That's the best idea I've heard all week. Luna, honey, you'll be perfect. It's for a good cause, and young Wesley here is agreeable, so I'll get back to running the paper and let the PR guru give you the details. I'll try to come see you in action, sweetheart, but in case I don't make it down, tell me all about it when you're done."

Winking, the whirlwind hurried off to ensure his beloved paper was running smooth as usual. The daughter he left behind glanced from one mischievously grinning Roberts to the other. "Tell me you're joking. I can take a joke. You don't really expect me to dress up and be a..."

They grinned. She sighed.

-

"Look, mum, that's Father Christmas' helper!"

Cringing inwardly as the little boy tugged the short skirt of her green velvet dress and tried to get her attention, Luna straightened her cap and heard the bell on the end jingle. Pasting a smile on her face, she drifted to the front of the line that had formed and uttered the words Mr. Roberts had advised she say, "Father Christmas is ready to see you now, if you'll just follow me."

She led the boy to where Wesley waited. The Father Christmas Appearance Charm only had two flaws--Roberts' eyes were still impishly blue, and he kept those distracting dimples. Wesley did his best to sound 'hearty', but his amusement came through loud and clear to his 'helper'.

"Ho-Ho... Who have we here?"

The little boy who sat on a red velvet covered knee looked up with round blue eyes and stuck a finger in his nose. In a high, strange voice, the tyke said, "My name's Ralph. I have a cat named Mittens."

A white eyebrow rose as Father Christmas replied, "That's...interesting..._Ralphie_... What would you like for Christmas?"

"My nose makes its own bubble gum."

Father Christmas and his helper exchanged wide-eyed looks.

Wesley tried again. "Present. Christmas. What-do-you-want?"

"Paste."

"_Okay_...paste...I'll make a note of that, Ralph." Giving the weird kid a not-so-gentle nudge, Wesley said, "_Run along_, and Happy Christmas."

As the boy walked away, he said with an eerie smile, "I love paste. It sticks things together and it's yummy."

For the next hour, the children were normal, with blessedly routine questions and requests for Jolly Old St. Nick. Wesley and Luna were beginning to relax when a boy with protuberant dark eyes behind thick glasses looked hesitantly around before sitting gingerly on Father Christmas' knee. He informed them that his name was Milhouse, and he wanted a new Magic Eight Ball.

Two sets of blue eyes flickered to each other then looked warily at the boy. Wesley asked what was wrong with the ball currently clasped in the nervous child's hands.

"My old one is broken. It only says 'All signs point to yes.' Like when I ask if Nelson is going to punch me or steal my lunch money or if Lisa will always think I'm a dork. I'll show you." Shaking the ball, Milhouse intoned, "Will I get a new Magic Eight Ball for Christmas?"

Wesley's voice quivered with laughter as he read aloud, "_Outlook not so good._"

Without another word, the child hopped down and slumped out of the room.

Immediately, another boy swaggered into the chamber stating he had tired of waiting for the elf chick to get her bum in gear and take him to Father Christmas. Wesley tried to reprimand the child, but was interrupted.

"Uh huh, sure, whatever. Let's get this over with." Hopping onto the velvet lap, he smirked. "Hey jelly-belly, what's shakin, man?"

Looking ready to dump the little blighter on his arse, Wesley gritted, "What's your name?"

"I'm Bart, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Father Christmas, and bad language puts bad boys on the _naughty _list."

The incorrigible brat laughed. "Oh yeah? We'll just see about that. I'm only doing this 'cause my mum made me. I know there's only one old guy who brings me presents, and his name isn't Father Christmas, dude."

The pair watched in silence as the boy slid down and strutted out. After a moment, Wesley grinned. "I didn't know Professor Snape had a child."

Luna giggled.

The rest of their time flew by. After the line had closed and only Father Christmas and his helper remained, Wesley countered the Appearance Charm and became someone much too attractive dressed as St. Nick.

Smilingly, he pulled Luna onto his lap and asked, "What do _you_ want for Christmas, little girl?"

She could not answer.

A couple of months ago, she would've said a boy with emerald eyes. Now she was confused. She still wanted Harry, didn't she? Maybe she dreamed about someone else, and noticed far too often, in far too much detail, how attractive Wes--that person was--but that didn't mean anything, did it?

Scrambling off his lap, Luna smiled sadly at the boy who looked so understanding it made her throat hurt. She shook her head. Softly, she whispered, "Happy Christmas," and rushed to change and find her father, and hopefully some peace on earth.

-

-

_"Boot Hill."_

Still giggling over the name of Terry's home--his dad either had a Wild West fixation or a wicked sense of humour--Blaise stepped out of the fireplace and into her guy's arms. Lowering her basket onto the hearth, she threw her arms around her boyfriend and returned his kiss.

It had only been a few days since she'd touched him, but it had seemed so much longer. Talking to him in the mirror every day had been wonderful, and she knew all sorts of lovely things about him now, but she had longed for this. Longed to feel his lips, and hands, and body and experience the physical as well as emotional connection.

Deep-blue eyes gleamed as Terry watched her rapidly undo the tiny hooks from the eyes on her cropped cardigan. "Did that jumper shrink?"

She tried to say with a straight face, "It's the fashion, and I'm wearing a camisole under it. See?" Taking off her cardigan, she dropped it onto the basket. Terry pulled her toward the sofa. She teased, "Didn't your mother ever tell you that you see with your eyes and not your hands?"

"No."

Threading her fingers through the long, silky hair that she loved so much, Blaise lowered her mouth to his, "_Good._"

How smart he was to suggest she arrive early and spend the hour before the family started the day 'catching up' with him. She needed to know, did he still like it when she gently tugged on his bottom lip and then sucked it?

The groan he gave told her he did...how nice. Her giggles when he softly blew on her neck reassured him she still enjoyed that as well. Terry was kissing her abdomen while she caressed his hair and thought it was funny how people said knowledge was power when it was really pleasure.

She froze when a feminine voice said, "_David_...your brother's in here...with his girlfriend."

Terry sat up and tugged into place his jumper while Blaise pulled down the white camisole, and quickly hooked up the soft raspberry coloured cardigan over it. Standing, she moved to her boyfriend's side. He smiled down at her as he finger-combed his hair, introduced her to his brother's girlfriend Angie, and reintroduced his brother David.

Smiling as though she and Terry had been drinking tea instead of making out, Blaise shook hands. Following Terry to the kitchen, she drank in all the details of his home. It was almost as homey as The Burrow, but much tidier and filled with mix of modern and antique furniture.

The Victorian parlour looked very pretty and uncomfortable. Blaise much preferred the lounge with the comfortable sofa. The kitchen was warm, with a fire burning in a small fireplace in a brick wall. The large worktable island, with its racks of pots and herbs dangling from it indicated someone enjoyed cooking the non-magical way.

"What's in the basket?"

Blaise noted how curiously Angie looked at the large hamper Terry placed on the table and smiled. "Breakfast. Would you like to help unpack it?"

The other woman eagerly lifted the lid and withdrew item after item.

Smiling feebly when Terry laughed to see the whole ham Slinky had included along with the assortment of quiches, scones, jams, homemade bread, muffins, and tray of fruit in the enchanted basket, Blaise said faintly, "I was hungry?"

"Good morning, boys, what's for...breakfast." Mr. Boot came into the room and stared at the table. His blue gaze twinkled. "I see what's for breakfast, and lunch too. Thank you, Blaise."

Mrs. Boot came in and politely seconded her husband before heading for the coffee pot.

Watching everyone bustle around opening cupboards, and drawers for plates and glasses, cutlery and linens, Blaise thought it must be nice to have a family like this. She tried to help by storing the empty basket under the worktable, out of the way. Straightening, she met Terry's electric blue gaze. He gave her a promising look before he resumed setting the long farm table at the far end of the kitchen.

It reminded her of what the girl who had sold her the denims said about the trousers. She giggled inwardly. Well, if it _was _true that each raspberry painted squiggle on the back pockets was an invitation to grab her arse, she would be more than happy to have Terry take her up on it.

Over breakfast, Blaise learned that the other brother was sleeping off a late night, and that the rest of the family would start arriving shortly before dinner that evening. After helping clear up the dishes--something that seemed to shock Terry's mum--Blaise borrowed a jacket and followed her boyfriend outside.

He was supposed to give her a tour of the place, but David and Angie decided to come along and take over, which was annoying. Did they really think she gave a rat's arse about the microbiology of apple juice?

During David's painfully comprehensive tour of the winery, the younger couple began to find little ways to entertain themselves. As Angie hung on every word detailing the cider making process, Terry proved that he could indeed slide his hand into his girlfriend's tight back pockets.

While acting fascinated by the machinery that pressed the apples, Blaise slipped her hand under Terry's jumper and spelled out words on his bare back with her finger. She was amazed by his brilliance as he correctly guessed 'I luv you', 'u r so hot' and 'kiss me.'

Using the pretext of showing Blaise the stack of wooden barrels used to store the juice that would convert to cider; Terry fulfilled her request by kissing her. Thankfully, after that the tour was over, since David didn't want to let them sample any of the country wines, and the groves in winter weren't exactly scenic.

The couple wandered around Ottery St. Catchpole, had tea, returned to help the family make ham sandwiches to accompany a potato soup for lunch. Afterwards, Terry took her upstairs to see his room.

Blaise enjoyed touching all his childhood mementos. She duly admired the shell collection, stamp collection, coin collection, wizard card collection, Quidditch player card collection, and Superwizard action figures. Terry's overflowing bookshelves were looked through, and a certain book of poetry picked up and exclaimed over.

"You told me the book was your mother's, but it says right here 'To Terry, Love, Mum'!"

Smiling at his embarrassment and at how _fine_ he looked sitting on the wide windowsill with the sun highlighting red glints in his brown hair, Blaise sat on the end of his double bed. She said, "I looked up some Shakespeare just for you. _As You Like It_, Act IV, Scene I." Leaning back, she quoted huskily, _"Come, woo me, woo me, for now I am in a holiday humour, and like enough to consent. What would you say to me now?"_

The body and mouth covering hers gave the answer. After thoroughly wooing her with kisses and caresses, Terry snuggled against her back. He talked quietly about his favourite Christmases growing up and listened to hers. They both put cookies high on the list of must-have traditions, and they agreed they were a perfect match. She liked to make cookies and he liked to eat them.

Eventually, their eyes grew heavy, and they fell asleep.

_"Hey David, who's the bird Terry's sleeping with?"_

For a disoriented moment, Blaise thought she was in Draco's bed and Crabbe and Goyle were staring down at her. Then she realised that she was at Terry's...in _his_ bed...and his two brothers were staring down at her.

Sleepily, she noticed that Barry, with his over-muscular body and extremely short hair was even less handsome than David was. His smile wasn't nearly as nice either. In fact, he was leering as if she were naked instead of fully dressed. She didn't like the look- or him.

In the doorway, Angie said, "I'm going home to change. It's already six and your grandmother just Flooed in. I'll see you at dinner in a couple of hours, Blaise. I'll bring your earring."

Blaise returned Angie's wave and shifted to face Terry. "Baby, it's time to wake up."

Barry snorted. "_Baby!_ Merlin, David, our ickle brother's got a girlfriend who calls him _baby_!"

Terry told his siblings, without taking his gaze off her, "Get out of my room. We'll see you downstairs."

Snickering over 'Baby-Terrykins' acting macho, Barry left. David said apologetically before he followed, "He barged in here after I told him Terry was sleeping. I know Barry's a little rough around the edges, Blaise, but he's okay. See you later."

Brown eyes smiled into blue. "Is he really okay?"

"Are Crabbe and Goyle okay?"

"Yeah, after you get to know them...for a few years."

Terry laughed.

Blaise decided to give him something to laugh about and tickled him until he begged for mercy, which she gave, along with several long kisses.

Terry eventually levered himself up off the bed and promised to keep his brothers downstairs while she took a quick shower and changed for dinner. Looking in his wardrobe for something to wear, he looked down and saw a present.

Picking it up, he smiled, and handed her a tiny box he brought down from the top shelf. "Are we exchanging presents early?"

When she nodded, he tore open the wrapping. Inside the box was a book, _Quidditch Strategy Secrets_ on top of a cashmere jumper the exact shade of his eyes.

"I guess you wouldn't be my girlfriend if you didn't pick my clothes."

Happily accepting his kiss and his thanks, Blaise said the jumper was really a present to herself, because she would be able to see him, and run her hands all over him wearing it. He seemed to like that explanation, kissing her breathless.

His present to her was a silver, Victorian-era Celtic love-knot ring. Picking it up, Terry slid it on the ring finger of her right hand, saying, "I didn't have a lot of money left after I picked out your locket, but the lady at the Silver Sixpence said she had something she thought you'd like. The knot is called a lover's knot, because it links separate paths into one."

"_I love it...I love you."_ Several deep, sweet, kisses later, she pushed Terry out the room with his arms full of clothes and walked over to his closet. Drinky and Minky, the most fabulous house elves in the world, had delivered her dress and makeup kit as promised.

Blaise took a quick shower and applied just the right amount of shadow and liner to create a lightly made up, 'good girl you can bring home to mother' image. She smiled sweetly at her reflection. Immediately afterwards, a wicked grin transformed her features. She made a mental note--sweet smile for parents and family, wicked smile for Terry.

Slipping the dress on, Blaise was glad she had gone back for the pretty dress she rejected that day she shopped with Luna. The D&G Stregone beaded lace slip dress was a true red that simply _shouted_ Happy Christmas. The beautiful white gold and ruby earrings Draco had given her looked wonderful with the locket and her adorable new ring.

Realising that she was gushing like a Hufflepuff, and not caring one bit, Blaise made a last-minute decision to change her gloss for a 'can't kiss off' red lipstick that made her mouth go from sweet to _sexy_. She went downstairs humming a Christmas carol.

In the doorway to the lounge, she froze. Terry was talking to an older man, looking extremely handsome and _elegant_ in his cashmere jumper and black trousers.

Everyone else in the room, however, dressed casually. The family wore jumpers with Father Christmas, reindeer, snowmen, and _sequins _with denims, khakis, and corduroys. A couple of older women were wearing **_tweed_**.

Trying not to hyperventilate or resort to the Zabini family cure-all, alcohol and lots of it, Blaise caught Terry's eye and tried to smile. He moved toward her with a grin that made her wish they were someplace far, far, away...where her only problem was deciding whether to kiss him before or _after_ she ripped off his jumper.

Pretending she was a Borgia ancestress, who didn't care what people said because those who crossed her had a funny way of getting 'stomach upsets' and dying painful deaths, Blaise glided into the room and acted like she didn't notice conversations halting as the Boot family stared en masse at the girl who made the word overdressed an understatement.

"You look _beautiful_."

If Terry thought so, that was all that mattered. He curved an arm around her waist and led her over to the white haired man he had been talking to before.

"Grandfather, this is my girlfriend, Blaise Zabini."

"Nice to meet you, Blaise. You wouldn't be related to Enrique Zabini would you?"

Her eyes flickered to her boyfriend. He would have _told_ her if her father had run his grandfather out of business...wouldn't he? She smiled sweetly into faded blue eyes and said, "Yes, he's my father."

"Good wizard chess player. A group of us old gaffers play in the park across from one of your father's shops, and every now and then he comes over and gives us a run for our money. Tell him the 'tough old Boot' wishes him a Happy Christmas, will you?"

"Yes, sir."

The rest of the evening blurred into one meet and greet after another. It seemed all Terry's relatives wanted to say hello and look her over.

Only brother Barry was truly offensive. The arrogant prat, who laboured under the delusion that being a pro Quidditch player made him irresistible, tried to chat her up while Terry helped his mother bring up a few more bottles of wine after dinner. Ignoring the attempts to stare down her dress, his offers to show her his room, and his bat, Blaise pulled his great-Auntie into the conversation and left the pair discussing the dear lady's many ailments.

Escaping down a corridor, she heard a pair of voices discussing..._her_. Mrs. Boot was trying to talk some sense into her son. Why didn't he pick a nice Ravenclaw girl to go with instead of Blaise? The list why he shouldn't be with her was long and depressingly accurate.

_So much for my attempt to seem like an average girl from a nice, normal family, _she thought.

"Leave off, Mother. I don't want to hear another word. I don't care how much money she has or what her family's like. I only care about Blaise."

Quickly retracing her steps, the girl who stood out like an exotic bird amongst ravens met Terry as though she were just leaving the lounge. Telling herself that she couldn't care _less_ if his mum approved, Blaise smiled wickedly.

The rest of the evening, she lured her boyfriend from one ball of mistletoe to another, running her hands _all over_ his new jumper, uncaring what anyone else might think. The taste of Terry's lips and the feel of his firm muscles under soft cashmere was all she needed for a Happy Christmas.

-

-

**G, Have yourself a merry little Christmas. B**

Staring down at the note in her hand, Ginny decided that the next time she saw Zabini, she was hugging the girl, whether the Slytherin liked it or not. Blaise had bought the second unmemorable potion and memory enhancer to ensure that her mate Draco was happy, but the clothes she kept sending were another story.

Ginny was aware that her boyfriend didn't give a damn what she wore, but _she_ did. Blaise instinctively knew it, and continually did something about it while acting like it was nothing at all.

The vial of memory enhancer she had swallowed a moment ago had been delivered with an outfit Ginny would have chosen herself, if she had her own vault at Gringotts. Admiring her reflection in the full-length mirror that hung on the inside door of the wardrobe, Ginny ran a hand over the deep V-neck stretch cashmere jumper.

The tomato red colour was perfect with her vibrant hair. The espresso shade she lined her eyes with perfectly matched the trousers that looked and felt so good. Brushing her hair, the girl whose freckles had inspired her boyfriend to try to give her a kiss for each one wondered if it was wrong to like nice things so much. Pulling on her new boots, Ginny figured her appreciation of fine things included Malfoy, and if wanting him was wrong; she didn't want to be right.

The phrase was straight out of one of her dad's oldies songs and she sang to herself as she walked downstairs, "If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right..."

Halting at the bottom of the stairs, Ginevra Weasley realized why she sang that song with such conviction.

"Are you all right?"

Ron's concern snapped Ginny out of the daze she'd been in. She didn't even know how long she'd been standing there, staring at nothing while her whole world tilted and spun out of control. She tried to smile. "Yeah, sure...I think I need something to eat...low blood sugar or something."

Her brother nodded agreeably and followed her into the kitchen. Harry was already at the table, being force-fed another helping of porridge. Molly didn't coerce overtly, but her motherly concern for his health worked like a charm to make sure Harry stuffed himself at every meal. The poor boy would look like his cousin Dudley if he lived at The Burrow full time.

When she sat at the table with a piece of toast and glass of juice for breakfast, Ginny realised everyone was staring at her. Calmly, she continued eating her toast.

"Is that _another_ outfit from the best mate of my _favourite Slytherin?"_

Meeting the gaze of The-Boy-Who-Needed-Lessons if he wanted to sneer even half as effectively as Draco did, Ginny nodded. Once upon a time, that disapproving look from Harry would have made her rush off to her room for a good cry. Now she just wanted cry 'good gods, get over it'.

Allowing the flow of censure from Harry and Ron to wash over her, Ginny wondered what Draco was doing now and smiled at the thought of him getting dressed to meet her. Surprisingly, her mother halted their blathering.

"I don't agree with the boys. I think Blaise is a girl who gives things because it is how she shows she cares. That is the way she was raised. Her family is very different from ours, dear, and I believe that allowing her to give is a gift too...of friendship."

"I still say she's trying to _buy_ Ginny's friendship."

"Then where's my mink coat and diamond necklace, brother dear."

Molly Weasley held up her hands. "That's quite enough. Agree to disagree, you two. Charlie should be home by lunch, and Bill and the twins will be Flooing over sometime this morning. I do not want any bickering to spoil our time together. So get along...and remember_, birds in their little nest agree._"

Mum's oft used saying caused Ron and Ginny to laugh at Harry's look of befuddlement. He was probably imagining seven little red birds squabbling over worms in a nest.

Privately, she didn't care if they agreed or not, as long as she didn't get pecked to death.

"Care to help me conjure a fruitcake, dear?"

Responding to her mother's inquiring gaze, bright hair shook wildly. "No way, mum. Remember last year? I think Dad's still using that disaster as a doorstop in his office."

Patiently allowing her mum to run through her 'girls need domestic skills to be proper wives one day' admonition, Ginny smiled when Ron joked, "You'd better hope Ginny's husband has a house-elf, Mum, because I'm afraid she's a hopeless case."

"Then you help, Ronnie, since you're ace at conjuring...what a good husband you'll make a career-girl someday."

Her brother's fair skin flushed the colour of her jumper.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, mate, put your wife to work so you can stay home and play with the kids."

Reluctantly smiling at their teasing, Ron stood and took his plate and glass to the sink, where he used his wand to clean and put away his and the rest of the dishes stacked in the deep farmhouse basin. Ginny thought Harry was right. Ronald _would_ make a great househusband. Especially if he had a wife...like Hermione...who was bound to be a Healer or Professor. Of course, he would have to kiss her first, and only Merlin knew if that would ever happen.

Standing and rinsing her glass in the sink, her eyes drifted to the window, where her attention became riveted by the sight of Draco exiting her father's workshop at the far end of the garden. Casually removing her cloak from a peg by the back door, Ginny wished everyone joy of cooking and said she was going for a walk.

Unconsciously, she walked faster and faster as she moved to meet the boy strolling toward her. Her eyes drank in every feature so classically perfect, it almost hurt to look at him. Leading Draco away from the house, Gin's lips curved as she walked to a large tree and started climbing the rungs magically affixed to the trunk.

At the top, she climbed into the tree house and leaned out the square 'window' to the left of the 'door' and called down to the boy staring at her in disbelief, "Come up and play with me."

Moving back into the square 'house' her father and elder brothers had built when she was still too small to climb; Ginny conjured a blue fire in a large tin on a shelf to warm the space. She turned into his embrace.

Sinking her fingers into the white-blond hair she never tired of touching, her lips returned her boyfriend's hungry kiss, but her eyes refused to close. They wanted to gaze adoringly at the long, thick lashes, the pale hair and skin that were so beautiful she knew no other boy could ever hope to compete.

How ironic. Draco had infuriated her for so long by acting as if he was the only boy in the world who mattered, and now he _was_ the only boy in the world that mattered--to _her_. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

Rain-cloud coloured eyes opened and smiled into hers. "Can't even take your eyes off me for a snog, can you Red?"

Afraid she would start confessing feelings that would kill her if he didn't return them; Ginny closed her eyes and tried to tell him how she felt with one kiss after another. Pressing him down onto the wooden floor, she unfastened his coat and slipped her hands inside, needing to touch him, show him how much she wanted and...

Long fingers captured hers and gently pried them off his body. Sitting up, Draco moved to sit against the opposite wall. She stared at the muscles of his chest in shock. Had she undone all those buttons?

"Don't look like that, Ginny. You missed me. I missed you too. We got a little carried away, showing it, that's all. I'm not _complaining_. I just don't want you to think that's all I'm after."

Clear grey eyes searched her face. Somehow, she knew he wanted reassurance that their relationship was more than physical on her part too. Did he wonder if any girl except Blaise could ever _care _about him for anything else, see more in him than a rich boy with a beautiful body to use for however long it lasted?

Her eyes filled with emotion and her smile wobbled. "It wasn't like...that...with anyone else. I never cared..._so much_...that I wanted to...you know...get carried away."

A smile of angelic sweetness lit the face that tugged her heart and caused tears to spill. Gentle fingertips wiped them away as he teased, "Girls have cried when I told them I _didn't_ care, but you're the first to cry because I _do_, Red."

Knowing that her smile was so wide her cheeks couldn't stretch one more millimetre, Ginny leaned forward and buttoned up the black shirt she'd undone--after running her hand over his gorgeous skin one last time.

Smirking, Draco pushed a strand of fiery hair behind her ear and stood up to tuck his shirt back in. He pulled her to her feet and hugged her so tight her eyes got misty.

She extinguished the warming fire and said, "Come on; let's get out of here before we get carried away again."

Back on the ground, Ginny smiled as Draco dropped down beside her with cat-like grace. Holding his hand, she drew him toward the house. Halfway across the yard, he stopped in his tracks. "Are you _sure_ you want me to hang around your family? I know they won't remember I'm there, but still...a Malfoy amongst Weasleys...will the world end?"

The back door opened.

"Ginny...what are you doing out there? Fred and George have just arrived. Don't stand around. Come in out of the cold!"

Her mother's scolding tone was ruined by the loving expression. Saying she would be right in, Ginny waited for the door to close before she turned around to press a quick kiss to Draco's cheek.

What she had planned to say playfully came out passionately. "The world can't end...it's just beginning." Reminding herself that the twins would tease her forever about snogging an 'imaginary boyfriend', Ginny walked backwards to the door saying, "You heard my mother...don't just stand there--come in out of the cold!"

Draco gave her a look that warmed her to the tips of her toes and followed her inside.

-

-

Hastily moving out of the path of a pack of Weasels once he and Ginny entered the ramshackle abode, Draco's lip curled as he watched them surround her. They endangered her back with spine-cracking hugs and marred her cheeks with slobbery kisses. He vowed to wash her face before his lips touched her skin again.

Ginny kept looking his way, making sure the crowd of redheads didn't remember him. Draco concealed his dislike of her family. It wasn't _her_ fault that her brothers were wankers and her friend Potty the biggest wanker of them all.

Assessing the kitchen he was currently trapped in, Draco admitted..._privately_...that for a hovel, it was adequately warm and seemed to be functional. The scent of vanilla, cinnamon, and other spices drew his gaze to a box on the counter. Walking over, he idly lifted the lid and recognised the cookies Zabini and Lovegood had made on Yule.

Apparently, the family was fond of gingerbread men. There was only one left. Picking up the gingerbread, Malfoy smirked at the black icing hair and green eyes before biting off its head. Mmmm, Mmmm, Blaise sure made a damn fine cookie. Coolly tossing the headless gingerbread man back into the box, Draco flicked the lid back on and glanced at Red.

The girly-locked brother with the earring was telling her all about something and hogging her attention. Pursing his lips, Draco reached into the icebox and grabbed a butterbeer. Whacking the cap off against the counter edge made a nice, loud noise that had the gormless weasels startling before wondering what the blazes had made the sound. Their sister tried not to smile as she looked at the culprit. He gazed innocently back.

Ginny laughed and told the gits who clustered about her, "Let's go into the lounge and wait for Charlie."

Everyone except Potter trailed after her like gambolling puppies. The Boy-Who-Would-Regret-It if he laid one finger on Ginevra Weasley looked around the kitchen as though he'd forgotten something. Shrugging, his archenemy turned to leave.

Draco slammed the empty butterbeer bottle down on the table and stepped back. Potty swung around and stared. The look of baffled confusion on Wonder-Boy's face at seeing the bottle that had materialized out of 'thin air' was quite amusing. He was considering making the bottle 'disappear' when the twins sidled back into the room.

One of them, who cared which one, smiled. "Hey Harry, want to see a _picture_?"

Merlin, was Perfect Potter going to look at something _dirty_? This he had to see. Strolling around the back of the trio, Draco looked over a hunched shoulder to view the photograph being held by a gaping boy whose eyes really _did_ resemble a pickled toad's.

Draco's own jaw dropped as he watched Professor Lorelei dance with the twins, spinning to sway with one and then the other. The picture was taken at some ball and the woman dressed as some kind of goddess. Shrewd grey eyes noticed Potty's fixed stare and slight flush. The twins noted it too, and their laughter filled the kitchen.

Ginny came to see what the lack-wits still drooling over a siren were up to and inquired with a nervous look toward her un-remembered boyfriend, "What's going on in here?"

Grinning at the lucky girl, who didn't have to worry about Potty because he was too busy being hot for teacher, Draco pointed to the photo and swayed a bit to hint what the picture showed. Ginny blinked, but didn't respond to her brother's assurance that they were just talking. She was watching him move.

Impulsively, Draco added some motions to his private exhibition that had Red gasping that she had a bit of a headache and needed to go to her room. She turned and bolted. He was right behind her. Bounding up stairs that looked as though they would fall any moment, but felt sturdy, Draco followed Ginny into her room.

He didn't get a chance to even glance around before she was dragging off his coat and pressing him up against the door. Kissing her back, he couldn't help chuckling when she moaned.

Deciding he'd better distract his girl before he had to fight for his virtue, Malfoy clasped her hand in his, slid a hand around her waist, and danced her around the room. After a few minutes, she leaned back to look into his face as he swung her around in a waltz modified when necessary to avoid heavy furniture.

Brown eyes narrowed as she asked, "Are you part _Veela_?"

"Are you implying I'm irresistible when I'm dancing?"

"Yes."

"No."

"_Damn._"

They were laughing together when a knock sounded at the door.

"Are you all right, Ginny? Your brothers say you have a headache."

Hurriedly snatching up his coat and stuffing it into the wardrobe, Ginny opened the door and smiled weakly at her mother, the adorable little liar. "I'll be fine after I lie down for awhile, Mum."

Smiling tenderly, the woman stroked her daughter's cheek. "Take a rest, dear. I'll send Ron up when Charlie arrives."

After she closed the door, the girl turned to watch him nosing around her space, picking up this and that and casually opening a drawer, before saying tartly, "I don't have a diary, so stop fingering my knickers."

Huffily, he shut the drawer and jumped onto the bed, looking at the cheeky girl through his thick lashes and using the Malfoy come-and-get-me stare. Freckles blushed and held out for an impressive ten seconds before giving in.

Content to lie gazing into his favourite colour eyes, his own slowly closed.

A sharp rap on the door jerked him awake. Ginny laughed as she called out to Weasel that she would be right down. Kissing him softly, she told him he looked like the sweetest angel while sleeping, and he had better act like one for the rest of the day--no more naughty tricks. He pretended to pout, which made her giggle.

Observing the Weasleys together, Draco realised that one brother was absent. Percy the Prat, as he had always called the former Head Boy, never showed, and was never mentioned. How interesting. Even the supposedly perfect family had a skeleton or two jiggling in a closet.

He drifted around the house and watched the siblings decorate a tree. He and Blaise had put up theirs the day after they arrived--neither had the patience to wait until Christmas Eve. This tree wasn't as magnificent an evergreen as the one in the Manor, or decked out with antique and bejewelled ornaments, but Draco imagined it was festive enough.

Picking up a small silver oval, grey eyes studied the face of the fourth year girl smiling at him from the tiny frame. Covertly, he slid it into his pocket.

Lunch was...an experience. Red was terribly distracted by his walking around and picking things off the table to eat. He knew his behaviour qualified as naughty, but what was he supposed to do--starve?

Perhaps replacing the chocolate chip cookie on Potter's plate with the headless gingerbread man was rather childish, but Ginny did giggle madly. The sound was just as satisfying as the taste of the stolen cookie.

Hovering behind his girlfriend and sneaking a drink from her glass, Draco decided he had an opportunity that was too good to waste. He bent and blew gently. Ginny gasped and covered her ear. Encouraged, his fingers were given leave to trace her features and her lips. The vixen nipped at him before the redhead blathering on and on about dragons broke off to give her a perplexed look.

After that, poor Red was forced to sit and endure his teasing touches and stolen kisses. Prudently moving out of reach when her narrowed eyes promised retaliation, Draco stood behind her doubly bothersome brothers.

One said to the other, "Our Ginny's been squirming rather a lot, George...reminds me of when she was little and didn't want to run to the loo because she was afraid she'd miss something."

"What do you suppose has put the ants in her pants now, Fred?"

"Dunno, let's ask. Hey Ginny, what's up?"

White-blond eyebrows rose along with two sets of red. What would the pink-cheeked girl say? Stiffly, she rose and took her plate to the sink before telling the group watching her curiously, "I'm going for a walk. I'm feeling..._restless_...from being cooped up inside."

Draco's smile of anticipation turned into a frown as the band of Weasels decided that a game of Quidditch was just what their favourite girl needed. Smirking like a Slytherin, the fiery wench agreed to the idea, which ruined his plans and made _him_...restless.

Adopting a bored expression, the boy unmemorable to everyone but the girl waving cheekily as she pranced out the door waited until the room was empty before bounding upstairs to retrieve his coat.

Pacing the perimeter of the Quidditch field, he watched Ginny through omnioculars taken from her dresser, along with a ribbon that joined the picture in his pocket. Draco grudgingly admitted that although his Red was the best, each Weasley male and Potter was more than competent on a broom.

He snorted. It was compensation for the lack of looks, charm, and personality, he expected. Remembering his ride with the only Weasley worth knowing, white teeth flashed in a wolfish grin.

"What's the wicked smile for?"

Draco said, "I was thinking of our broom ride together. Want another go?"

"Yes, but I _can't_. Mum's promised we'd go carolling at the Old Wizards Home."

"Say your headache's returned and stay home..._with me_."

Regretfully, she shook her head. "I wish I _could_, but..."

-

Draco roamed the house after the group had gone. He felt like the ghost currently banging pipes in the attic as he poked his head into every room.

Charlie had some interesting dragon hide clothing, and Bill's letters from Fleur were...flowery. The twins' gear included some itching powder. Suddenly feeling as though it truly was 'the season to be jolly, Draco sprinkled some on their sheets.

Upstairs, where Potty was apparently sleeping on a cot across from Weasel, Draco sneered at the Chudley Cannons poster on the wall and took a look around. In Potter's bag, he found a book on Seeker strategy that looked interesting, and underneath some Muggle-y clothing, he found a journal.

Sitting on the floor, he opened to a random page.

_Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret was the funniest thing I ever saw. Ron says he's fixed the image in his memory forever._

Tempted to rip the page out, Draco restrained himself and turned to another entry.

_I had the pleasure of watching Malfoy get punched today. He cried like a little girl. It was brilliant._

Scowling, Draco flipped the stupid pages until he found the latest entry.

_Had the mistletoe dream again last night...first I was kissing Luna, then Ginny, then **L**. Wish I knew what the hell it was supposed to mean. Ron gave me a weird look this morning. Hope I didn't moan or say anything. _

Tucking the journal back under the clothes, Draco rose to his feet and left the chamber. Back inside Freckles' room, the disturbed boy sat on the window seat and looked out. He wasn't _jealous_ because Potter had kissed Ginny in a bloody _dream_. He was offended. How _dare_ Potty dream about **L **after he'd kissed the prettiest girl in school?

His lips curved with reluctant humour at the thought of how _Snape_ would react to his least favourite student's dreams about his favourite professor. Perhaps ensuring the man find out should be one of his New Year's Resolutions. Smiling even _more_ as he saw Ginny returning to the house, Draco pounced on her the moment she entered and kissed her until she was breathless.

Moving away, she opened a drawer and handed him a box.

Genuinely surprised by the small gift, Draco said, "You just gave me a present on Yule. I didn't expect another."

"Well, you're getting one anyway. Open."

Winking at the girl who made bossy sexy, he opened the box and stared. It was a Quicksilver Snitch. Brown eyes watched his face uncertainly. They lit up at his pleased grin.

"Merlin, Red, its perfect." He chuckled and pulled a small box out of his jacket. It was her turn to be surprised. After she removed the silver ring set with an unusual stone, he slid it on her finger. "I knew if I gave you more emeralds, you'd never wear it, so I got something you can say you got from Luna or Blaise. It's a mood ring. Maybe it will help me be a better boyfriend. See, its changing colours...so all I have to do is act accordingly."

Lowering his mouth to hers, giving Ginny what she wanted was all he needed to make Christmas merry and bright.

-

Hours later at Malfoy Manor, Draco sat in the lounge sipping champagne and staring at the magnificent Christmas tree illuminated by hundreds of tiny magicked candles. His day with Ginny had showed him two things. She cared about him, maybe even--and she loved her family.

The Weasley Clan was incredibly close, and all day long, he'd watched them interact. Playing, squabbling and so damned happy...he didn't blame Potty for hanging round all the time. Unfortunately, that closeness meant that it was going to be almost impossible to get Red to tell her Gryffindor family about her Slytherin boyfriend. If he tried to force her, Ginny might do what she'd done before--break things off and break his...

"Hi."

Blaise stood in the doorway, very sexy in her little red dress, and very sad. He poured another glass of champagne and handed it to her as she sat down, slipped off her heels, and curled up on the sofa beside him.

Looking as though she'd had a few drinks already, his mate drank the entire flute in one long swallow and held out the glass for a refill. "Drinky told me Father owled. Seems he won't be coming for Christmas. Goblins are striking at the mines of Moria and Belrog, the devil in charge, will only deal with the great Zabini. Mum's passed out upstairs, but I don't know if she'd care anyway."

Another glass was downed. As he tilted the bottle for her third round, and his sixth, he asked, "Is that what's driving you to drink?"

A wry smile flashed. "I tried so hard to be sweet, fit in, but...I thought changing for dinner meant dressing _up_ and everyone else was in reindeer jumpers and _tweed._"

"Bet Tarzan didn't mind."

The corners of her lips turned up, then downward. "No, he was great. It's just...I overheard his mum telling him all the reasons he should go with any girl but me...and even though Terry told her to leave off, it _really_...so I..."

The girl grabbed the bottle and poured another round. This was serious. He had to know, "What'd you do, mate?"

Fortified with liquid courage, miserable dark eyes met his sympathetic ones as she confessed,"I shocked the family by kissing Terry under every bloody ball of mistletoe there was...which turned into heavy snogging and groping...and...his great-Auntie saw him...well...let's just say it's a good thing there was a _Healer_ in the house."

Merlin, he didn't feel so wretched now. His misery liked the company. Draco laughed humourlessly. "Ginny's great too, but her family is so close I don't know if she'll ever be able to tell them about us or if she'll ever care about me the way..." He lifted his glass. "That's a damn depressing thought, mate. Will you drink to that?"

Blaise's glass wavered unsteadily as she held it up for another refill and tapped the flute against his to say a toast. "To Slytherins with rotten parents, who love people whose families don' love us--may they have a best mate to get them through the night so they can plan for a Happy New Year."

"Are we going to have a Happy New Year?"

Plastered Lady Macbeth was an excellent look for Blaise, who was looking drowsy, drunk, and dangerous all at the same time.

"Don' you worry, Baby Boy, we'll find a way--or make one."

Unaccountably cheered, Draco stretched out on the enormous sofa and pulled the now slumbering girl over to rest against him. The twinkling candles blurred as his lashes fluttered down and he whispered, "Happy Christmas."

-

-

A/N- Happy Christmas! Hope you enjoyed the bits I threw in- Ralphie, Milhouse and Bart from The Simpsons, the way I used quotes, and the LOTR reference...and the snogging, of course! I told you last chap this one was even longer. I couldn't help it, everybody had a lot to say and do, and it is Christmas--couldn't be a Scrooge, lol. Special thanks to reviewers who give the gift of reviews. God bless you, every one!


	23. New Year's Eve

Chapter 23- New Year's Eve

-

Outside Arthur Weasley's workshop, light snow began to fall. Inside, two girls stared at each other and at the Polyjuice Maximus flagons in their hands.

Blaise asked, "Do you really think I can pull this off?"

"Of course. Remember what happened before. People see what they expect to see. It's only for four hours. I'll meet you back here right after midnight, and you can go see Terry." Ginny took a deep breath. "This means a lot to me...I don't know how to..." She smiled a little. "Anyway...what should I wear?"

Relieved that gushy sentiment remained unspoken, Blaise grinned. "Anything you want. That's part of the fun. _Mi casa es su casa _and all that...just..."

"What?"

Now it was Blaise's turn to take a deep breath. "Wait until after midnight to kiss Draco, okay? We're friends, and I don't want any weird 'he's kissed me' vibes. Our love god's already promised—that's the only reason Terry is okay with this—so I'm asking for your promise too."

Ginny smiled a little. "I wouldn't want you kissing anyone with _my_ lips either, so sure, I promise to be good, although it's going to be hard."

The girls giggled then grimaced together as they unstoppered the flagons, and each added the other's hair.

Recklessly, Blaise chugged the disgusting, sour-smelling liquid. She bent over upon feeling the gut-wrenching, shifting sensation. Panting, she straightened and looked up into...her face. Big dark eyes and full red lips grinned wickedly at her. She was even more gorgeous than she had thought. No wonder Terry couldn't resist her!

A swathe of fiery tresses fell over her shoulder. Blaise raised a hand and brushed it away, then laughed and started running her fingers through it before tossing 'her' hair. "Oh my gods, you've got the coolest hair!"

Smirking, Ginny drawled, "Play with it all you like, but if you cut it, you die."

Tilting her head from side to side so she could feel her hair swish and bounce, Blaise did a little happy dance and then stopped and looked at Ginny in horror. "Where'd my natural rhythm go? It's like I'm fighting stiff white girl impulses when I try to move my body!"

Her double did a stretch, shake motion and grinned. "Look at me! I'm a Slytherin sex goddess!"

The girl now looking Gryffindor smiled at the 'Slytherin' who seemed as thrilled to be able to wind, down shake, and work her 'back' as _she'd _been to play with long girly-hair. Reminding Ginny to call Enrique "Papa or Father" and her mother "Eddy", and not to strew clothes on the floor because the house-elves expected her to be tidy, Blaise wished her friend luck and watched her floo to the Zabini London home.

Blaise didn't envy Ginny for getting to attend a posh New Year's party. She'd rather spend a few hours pretending to be a normal girl with a normal family. Temporarily pale pink lips curved as Blaise left the workshop and headed toward the house.

The continued awkwardness was bothersome. Looking down at her shorter, but attractive new form clad in a black turtleneck—a cashmere one bought yesterday since the thought of polyester blend gave her the shudders—she wondered if Ginny felt self-conscious about being curvy. She would have to work on that. Blaise swayed side to side and smiled when she felt 'her' body begin to loosen.

"What are you doing, Ginny?"

Shite, Ron was staring at her from the back door with a scowl on his face...and she couldn't smile suggestively, smirk, or wink at him. How in the world was she supposed to react? Blaise closed her eyes briefly while saying to herself, _you're a good Gryffindor girl who loves her brother, even though he's a git...what do you say?_ She opened her eyes. "Nothing."

"Oh." The freckled brow creased in consternation. "I thought you were trying to dance like Zabini or something. I hope you don't start acting like her, giving blokes ideas."

Blaise said innocently as she could, "What kind of ideas?" His face reddened. She smiled. _They were naughty ideas, eh?_ Aw, Mr. Freckles thought she was sexy, how sweet. Feeling charitable, Blaise let the topic go and went inside, although she couldn't prevent herself from ruffling his hair when she passed by.

Ron laughed, so the teasing must have been something he was used to from his sister.

In the kitchen, Molly Weasley bustled about preparing dinner. Seeing her 'daughter', the woman smiled. "Give us a hand, luv?"

"Sure. Tell me what to do."

Now Ron and his mother were staring. Did Ginny usually _not_ help? Luckily, the lanky Gryffindor joked, "Must be a New Year's resolution, Mum."

"Yes, and it might only last until tomorrow, so make the most of it." Her cheeky retort seemed to put the pair at ease. It took less effort than Blaise would've thought to return Ron's affectionate smile. She watched him leave the room before turning to Molly. "Do you want me to conjure anything?"

"Oh **no**, dear, _no,_ that's quite all right. If you could just set the table, that'd be marvellous."

Thankful the Weasleys had open shelving; Blaise did as she was asked. The wizard's hats she made out of the serviettes got a strange look, as did her quick centrepiece made from a bowl of apples surrounded by greenery, the radish rosettes she garnished the salad with, and the candles she arranged and lit to softly illuminate the long table, but otherwise, her 'mother' was pleased with her help. At least, she _thought_ the faint, 'th-thank you d-dear' meant the woman was pleased.

Mr. Weasley came in carrying a bottle of champagne. He stopped and stared at the table before raising a red brow. "All this fuss just for family?"

"Nobody's more special than you, Dad." Where that had come from, Blaise didn't know. Must be some sort of residual Ginny-ness that came with the body. The head of the Weasley family smiled brightly and kissed her cheek, so he must have liked it.

The rest of the clan and Potter filed in, giving the decorated table no more than brief, amused glances. She sat between Ron and Potty_...no, Harry, must remember to call Wonder-Boy Harry... _The serving bowls floated down the table, and Blaise gazed curiously at each homey dish before taking a spoonful.

Fred and George sat across from her and slanted a look towards each other.

"Is Ginny's top cashmere, Fred?"

"I do believe it is, George...baby sister's getting expensive tastes from her posh friend."

Interestingly, raising a Weasley red eyebrow felt just as natural as arching a Zabini black one. Curving her deceptively sweet lips, Blaise said, "Do you boys _really_ want to talk about _profiting_ from a connection to Zabini Jewellers?" Her knowing look stopped the twosome in their tracks. They retreated gracefully.

"I just meant you looked lovely, darling sister."

"Yeah, me too, Fred...posh looks good on her."

"Well, rich doesn't mean happy."

The most attractive brother had spoken. Of course, Blaise might have been a bit prejudiced, since Bill reminded her of Terry.

He continued, "We had a surveillance update meeting, and the operative doing random checks on Enrique Zabini says he chose a union dispute at a Goblin mine over spending Christmas with his family. So don't envy your friend, Ginny. She doesn't have anything money can't buy."

Deciding that Bill's appeal was overrated and she wished she hadn't allowed her fingers to play with his pony-tail when he passed by earlier, Blaise stared down at her plate and pushed a bite of Yorkshire pudding around with her fork.

Charlie, the brother who did something with dragons in Romania, said smilingly, "If she has good friends like you, baby sister, she's got a lot."

Happy that she'd stroked _that_ one's hair, the girl he thought was his sister smiled back. She did have good friends, and even if her parents weren't Wonderful Weasleys, they were _her_ parents, damn it, and she was rather fond of them _and_ things money could buy, thank-you-very-much.

Stacking dirty dishes in the sink for Ron to clean, she avoided his probing stare.

"Why are you helping me? Another resolution?"

"No, it's the full moon."

Ron glanced uneasily at the window. If he went outside to check the moon, Blaise was going to lose it. Finally, he smiled uncertainly before narrowing his eyes and grinning evilly. She almost hexed his arse when he grabbed her and put her in bizarre hold where his arm, wrapped around with the forearm under her chin, held her back against his chest. Only the thought that perhaps this was some strange sibling ritual kept her from stinging Ronnie-Boy. The calloused fingers she had refused to remember started tickling her sides. Weasleys were extremely ticklish. She started shrieking with laughter and squirming.

"What's going on?"

"Is she going to wet her pants like she used to?"

Fred and George's avid questions caused her tormentor to loosen his grip, allowing her to dart away to safety.

Entering the lounge, she saw that Harry and Charlie were playing wizard chess. Blaise thought the game was a bore, although she had memorised several famous wizard strategies to use when Draco wanted a match. She'd always gotten more amusement from his facial expressions than the yawn-inspiring game.

Blaise observed Potter closely for a few moments, trying to figure out what her pal Luna found so bloody attractive about the boy. The hair was hopeless, the glasses geeky, the scar...that was cool...and the eyes...now staring at her...were really, really, _green_. Maybe the intense eyes did it. Giving Harry a weak smile, she went to sit beside her 'father' on the sofa. The last thing she wanted to do was encourage Potter's attentions to Ginny!

"The boys want to play skittles, so I'm off to fetch the one I repaired from my workshop. Sweetheart, would you care to give your old dad some company?"

Mr. Weasley was the nicest man. It was fun to pretend to be his daughter. She nodded and grabbed a cloak off the peg by the back door.

"Thank you, dear."

Crap. She had taken _his_ cloak. Handing it over and noticing one that looked a bit shorter than the others, Blaise snatched it and smiled when the cheerful father opened the door without comment and gestured for her to precede him outside. When he mentioned how pleased her 'mother' was that she'd made the effort to help tonight, she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It was awkward and brilliant at the same time.

On a bench in the workshop, Arthur picked up a skittle that he'd repaired, chuckling and telling her the story of the twins' cheating with a iron disc charmed to look like the cheese and how it had broken the skittle in half.

Smiling, she agreed that he should do a counter charm on every wheel of cheese from now on—all the while wondering why someone would throw _cheese_ at little wooden pins. After they'd returned to the house, everyone but Mrs. Weasley went down to the basement, where a long alley was set up with skittle pins standing in a formation at the end. Reflexively, Blaise took the pin from Mr. Weasley and headed down to replace it.

The boys cheered. _"Hurrah! Ginny volunteers to be sticker!"_

Apparently, the sticker was the person who stands at the end of the alley and sets the nine pins back up and returned the cheese to the person who hurled it. She could do that. The game was interesting, and the terminology humorous. The 'cheese' was shaped like a wheel of one, but made of some tropical hardwood. The positions of the pins left after a throw were described by names like London Bridge, Gates of Hell, and The Big Bog.

Blaise got a kick out of calling "Feet!" when she rolled the cheese back to the thrower a bit too hard and it jumped out the alley and headed toward a bystander. After she had _accidentally_ done it a dozen times, knocked over three beers, a bowl of crisps, and whacked Potter's shins _twice,_ the boys threatened her with bodily harm.

Watching Harry throw a cheese which passed through all the pins without knocking any over, Blaise cheerfully shouted, "Bollocks!" with the rest before stating that her indentured servitude was over and she was escaping to go help 'mum'.

Jeers from the men followed her upstairs.

In the kitchen, Molly was setting an array of desserts out on the table. An Orpheus Orb played a song that never in a million years would Blaise have figured a Weasley favourite. Smiling as she watched the well-rounded woman sway to 'Dancing Queen', the girl moved into the kitchen and started dancing by her 'mother.'

Molly watched her movements. "I remember that!"

Together, they side stepped, cross-stepped, side stepped, touched one foot to the other and clapped. Side by side, they moved back and forth several times before dancing free form around the kitchen. Laughing and impressed with the older woman's moves, Blaise was doing the bump with Molly when the boys trooped into the room. Six male jaws dropped in shock.

The Slytherin in Gryffindor skin admired the mother's composure as she acted as though they'd been merely having a chat, saying briskly, "Come along and have dessert, midnight's only a half-hour away!"

Instead of taking her bowl of trifle into the lounge with the others, Blaise ate a bite, set the dish down, and wandered upstairs to find Ginny's room. She looked through the other girl's wardrobe and frowned.

"She's in here, George."

The twins entered the room.

Fred leaned against the shut door and questioned with narrowed eyes, "Who are you and what have you done with our sister?"

Blaise stared in shock...in the name of Merlin, how did they know? She looked into the mirror—the potion hadn't worn off, no brown curls were peeking through red tresses or anything.

George put his bright head close to hers. "Making the table pretty, helping out, being nice, sticking, and dancing with Mum to music you always complain about. Confess! Aliens put a pod in the room last night and when Ginny went to sleep you replaced her..._pod sister_!"

Oh my gods, this was awful! About to babble all, she noticed the boys' shoulders were shaking with repressed mirth. They'd been having her on! Too relieved to be angry, Blaise gently pushed her 'brother's' hair out of his eyes and drawled, "You're _so_ clever, George. I hope you don't go to sleep tonight, because I'd _miss_ you if a fellow pod took your place."

The brief look of alarm in his eyes made her giggle.

Fred burst into delighted laughter. "You should've seen your face, brother! Afraid of pods, now, are you? I told you not to read that _Body Snatcher_ book."

His 'sister' raised a red eyebrow and said ominously, "Don't laugh Fred. My people have their eye on you too...for _experiments_."

Her 'brother' was incorrigible. His face lit up. "Crikey! D'you think they'd be sexual ones...with beautiful alien girls?"

She pulled Fred's hair and then smoothed it back. She couldn't help it, the lure of Weasley hair was irresistible. Over the last hours, every family member's bright strands had passed through her fingers. Ginny and Bill's locks were the silkiest, and the parents, Charlie and the Twins' strands very nice too, but Mr. Freckles' hair had the most interesting texture.

Following the boys back down into the lounge, she noticed Ron sitting in a chair, frowning and rubbing his forehead. Blaise asked, "Headache?"

He nodded.

She smiled and leaned over the back of the chair, massaging his scalp in the way Drinky had once showed her relieved tension. She felt a bit pervy for enjoying the feel of his hair so much—especially when he began moaning how good it felt—but Blaise rationalised that it was a sister's _duty_ and happily delved her fingers back into that incredible red hair.

At midnight, the twins lit off fireworks and the family all kissed each other. Blaise enjoyed all the affection, until Potter stood looking at her with an alarming gleam in his eye. Panicking, she decided to head the boy off and quickly gave him a closed mouth peck on the lips, said, "Happy New Year, Harry," and bolted toward the workshop.

Scrubbing her lips with the back of her hand, Blaise ranted inwardly, _Oh my gods, first Creevey, then Weasley, and now I've kissed Harry-Bloody-Potter! Damned Gryffindors...who next, Longbottom? Aaahhh! Must go snog Terry and forget trauma ever happened!_

The potion had worn off for quite a few minutes by the time Ginny arrived back. Trading clothes, Blaise complimented the other girl on her choice of dress and then stared at the necklace around her neck.

Pale fingers removed the gold torque set with teardrops of amber and gave it back to its owner. "I hope you don't mind my borrowing your Christmas present from Draco."

Soft-brown eyes filled with nothing but starry memories reassured darker ones that Ginny saw the necklace as only that—a necklace. Lips curving in relief, Blaise waved it off and told her friend a few highlights of the evening. Red laughed at the 'pod sister' episode, and snickered at the Potter peck. She said the party was 'amazing.'

The Slytherin and Gryffindor stared at each other for a moment in silence after Blaise grabbed Floo powder. Rolling her eyes, Ginny moved forward and hugged the other girl. Blaise returned it, said, "Yeah, Happy New Year to you too," and left, smiling.

-

* * *

-

All day long on New Year's Eve, a song called _Anticipation_ kept running through Ginny's head. Her mum had been spinning an orb while making breakfast and the words of that song were haunting. Looking into her mirror that afternoon as she straightened up her room, because Mum always insisted the family start the New Year with a clean and neat home—not that it lasted long—Ginny sang, "_I was thinking about how right tonight might be."_

"Merlin's toenails, Fred! I think there's a dying weasel in our sister's room. I hear it yowling in agony!"

"You're right, George. There's nothing to do but find it and put it out of its misery. Really, a mercy killing is the kindest thing now."

The door burst open and the twins rushed in. They looked around for the 'dying animal' before grinning like the loons they were. Sneering at them, Ginny tossed her red hair and a hairbrush, which hit Fred's shoulder.

He cried, "Ow! I'm telling Mum you hit me!"

"Go ahead. I'll tell her how you crushed my tender feelings and you'll be peeling potatoes...the Muggle way!"

The three grinned at each other. This old routine only varied in what was dying, what was thrown and what was threatened.

Traipsing downstairs after the boys, she was halted on the steps by Harry calling down, "Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?"

She didn't know. _Could he?_ Sighing, Ginny trudged up to Ron's floor and sat on her brother's bed while Harry stood by the window. The Boy-Who-Never-Heard-Of-A-Hair-Styling-Charm ran a hand over his unruly hair, but it stuck out in all directions as usual. It was hard to believe she had once found his nervous habit adorable. Now it was irritating. How he could face down the Dark Lord but still be unable to look a girl in the eye was a mystery she didn't care to solve. She'd gladly leave it to Luna, if the other girl still _wanted_ to take the time and effort. Lately, the Gryffindor had noticed a Ravenclaw boy circling around the otherworldly blonde.

Ginny herself would take a definite over a maybe any day. Who knew what Luna would do, although...if her friend asked _her_ opinion...

"Ginny?"

Emerald green eyes were gazing intently at her. Why was that so alarming? She tried to look attentive—tilted her head slightly and widened her eyes a bit. The boy remained silent, although his brow lined so much she could practically _see_ the wheels turning in his mind. Had Ron got that habit from him, or had her brother rubbed off on his friend?

Either way, it was rather sad. Hanging round people who were quick-witted and liked banter just as much as she did had spoilt her. Made her other friends seem slow and dull by comparison.

Encouragingly, she asked, "Yes, Harry?"

"Uh, Ginny...I...er...wondered... May I ask you something?"

Her stomach felt like she'd fallen off her broomstick again with no Draco to catch her. Harry was blushing slightly and his hand was doing that nervous futile grooming thing again.

_Oh shite, oh no, no, no don't ask, don't ask._

"What?"

_Why did I ask? I don't want to know!_

"How do you know if you like someone? I mean..._really like_ someone?"

That wasn't so bad. He just wanted a girl with actual boy/girl experience to give him her opinion, right? She thought about Draco and answered, "They make _you_ happy and you want to make _them _happy. You can't keep your hands off them, but if you could only look into their eyes and see them smile at you, it would be enough. Does that help?"

Harry shook his head. "What about friendship? If you like someone as a friend, wouldn't you like them as a girlfriend?"

"_No_." Trying to smile, Ginny was aware it looked more like a grimace. Now she knew why Harry wanted to 'talk'. He was trying to convince himself that he could make a girlfriend out of a friend. Well, if the friend was her—no, he couldn't.

He stepped toward her.

She wanted to make a break for the door, but forced herself to stay put. "If your friend doesn't make your heart beat faster, Harry, it won't work. You can't just like someone's personality. There has to be chemistry and you can't force it. Really, you _can't_."

"What if you don't know if they'd make your heart beat faster because you've never kissed them? Don't you think you _should_ kiss them? Like this?"

Frozen in place, Ginny's brain shrieked at her to turn her head, faint, vomit, _something_, but she just sat and watched Harry's face come closer as he sat beside her on the bed, turned her face to his, and kissed her.

Maybe the girl she'd once been lived on in some corner of her mind and demanded she prove to the former Potter groupie that kissing Harry wasn't the most exciting thing she'd ever felt. If so, then allowing his lips to touch and move tentatively against hers should kill or at least shut the little annoyance up forever.

Because it wasn't exciting, and her heart didn't race.

She felt detached, noticing that his lips were nice, but not...Draco's. His hands resting on her shoulders didn't make fire streak through her veins or make her to want to push him down and snog him until they both gasped for breath. In fact, she was starting to feel trapped, suffocated. Her eyes never closed. His opened and stared into hers. Harry's lips twitched. His shoulders started to shake. Suddenly, he threw himself back on the bed and covered his face.

She felt horrible. Her passive rejection had crushed him. What could she say? "Harry...are...are you all right?"

The hands lowered—he was laughing! Harry loosed the mirth he'd been repressing in gales of amusement. She couldn't help but smile, although she was a bit miffed. _Draco_ would've been upset if she didn't respond...but perhaps that was the whole point.

Harry was gasping through his chuckles, "That...was...almost...as bad...as...kissing _Cho_!"

"Kissing Cho Chang was bad?"

Green eyes looked wryly into hers. "Yeah. She was crying the whole time. It was wet and..._gross_. I kept thinking about her nose running and it really ruined the mood. My heart was racing before the kiss, and hardly at all during or after it. I guess I should've known right then that we weren't going to get together."

"_Yeah._"

Ron entered the room. "What's going on?"

Ginny felt sorry for her brother, who looked hopefully from his sister to his friend. He was always trying to set them up. Keep Harry in the family, she guessed. Her brother would have to be satisfied with friendship, because no way was his best mate becoming The-Boy-Who-Married-A-Weasley.

Standing, she said, "I hope our chat's helped, Harry. Good luck."

Ginny walked out the door, hearing her friend, who she was relieved would no longer try to be otherwise, say, "Thanks. I'll remember...and I hope you take your own advice."

Smirking, she answered over her shoulder, "Don't you worry about me, Harry. I may have problems, but that's not one of them."

-

Later, Ginny's immediate problem was trying to force down Polyjuice Maximus. The glop looked and smelled nasty. Blaise gave her a mocking look and hastily downed the stuff. Not about to let anyone claim to be bolder than a Gryffindor, Ginny drank hers too.

The liquid seemed to run through her veins, twisting her insides and melting her body before reshaping her form into something taller, leaner, and incredibly different. Opening her eyes, Ginny looked at her hands. They were elegantly slender and honey coloured instead of pale and slightly freckled. Looking up, she stared...at herself. She had even more freckles than she'd thought. No _way_ did Draco give her a kiss for each one. She was going to demand he give her the rest as soon as possible!

Blaise was having a good time playing with 'her' hair. She could knock herself out as long as she didn't cut it. Experimenting with her own new body, Ginny did a move that she'd seen the Slytherin girls doing on the steps before Blaise had given Harry a V—not for Victory. Oh my gods, she could do it! She was able to wind up and down like a snake and shake things she'd never even thought of trying before.

The other girl wasn't so lucky. _Ha, ha, welcome to my white world, Zabini._ This was fun. Maybe she'd ask for a few dance lessons when they got back to school. The Gryffindor-looking Slytherin was glaring at her. Ginny was amused. Did she really look that intimidating? No wonder some of the boys she'd dated didn't last too long. They weren't man enough for her.

Thinking about the teen who _was_ man enough put a smile on her face through Zabini's 'call my dad Papa and my mum Eddy' speech. Smiling cheekily, she watched soft-brown eyes flash quite strikingly before she threw the Floo powder and left.

Stepping out of the Zabini library fireplace, Ginny met the deep, dark eyes of the man sitting behind a massive desk. She knew at once that this was Blaise's father, Enrique Zabini. He had short black curls that should have softened his image, but didn't. Zabini's daughter got her striking good looks from him. He didn't look like a _dad_—he looked like a Latin lover. His intense features reminded her of a quote. _Yond Cassius has a lean and hungry look; He thinks too much: such men are dangerous..._

Mr. Zabini looked like he could plunge a dagger into Caesar just as easily as he could make deals and keep a family empire expanding. The man took a drag on a thin cheroot and blew out the smoke. "Did you enjoy visiting your friend?"

"Yes, Papa."

A wide grin split the man's face, making it appear boyish...and _sexy_. Ginny felt pervy for noticing the way a friend's father looked. Reluctantly, the man's fake 'daughter' moved to his side and allowed him to take her hands after he'd put his cheroot in a crystal dish.

"You call me Papa, so all is forgiven, now, eh? My little girl realises that her father has to build the company, even at Christmas, so he can leave her something worthy of the Zabini name. No more silent treatment for your Papa, si?"

The uncomfortable Gryffindor in Slytherin skin nodded and kissed his cheeks after he had brought her face down and saluted hers. She was thankful that Blaise's mother entered before she had to do something awful like sit on the man's lap. That cologne of his should be illegal. Ginny wondered where she could get some for Draco.

"Enrique, sweetie darling, I awoke and you were gone. I _missed_ you."

"You always know where to find me, Edina."

"Yes, working, bloody, boring _working_. Can't you let it go for one bloody damn _day,_ darling?"

"Why do you persist in using foul language in front of our child, woman? Do you _want _me to give you a better use for that mouth of yours?"

Staring in shock as Mr. Zabini strode over to kiss his wife in a way no child should be subjected to seeing; Ginny sidled around the couple. It was rather horrifyingly fascinating, this display of raw parental...affection. Ginny's eyes closed in denial at the thought that her parents might _ever_ act like this, even behind closed doors. No. They didn't. No-no-no-no-no...

"Run along and change, sweetie darling. Draco and Cissy will be here in an hour. Do wear something fab sweetheart. Marina's New Year's Eve parties are always packed with photographers taking photos outside. We want to make sure we get into the papers!" Turning back to her husband, Eddy murmured, "Why don't you come upstairs too, mi amor?"

Not wanting to hear the answer, Ginny ran upstairs and counted the doors on the right, _one, two, open the third_, and went into 'her' room. It was unlike the rest of the contemporarily furnished home.

The large space looked like it belonged in a castle in Spain with all the heavily carved furniture, tapestries, and heavy bed hangings. The dressing room was a _room_ that contained two walls of clothes and a long dressing table covered with more perfume and makeup than a shop counter. Picking up scents to sniff, Ginny curiously opened drawers to find a collection of shells, a jumbled mess of what looked like antique, not costume, jewellery, and a photograph album. Sitting on the stool in front of the mirror in the middle of the dressing table, 'her' reflection waggled its eyebrows to encourage her snooping.

She opened the album and smiled. Blaise had been a cute baby. Loads of pictures were taken during her first five years, and then photographs got fewer and fewer until they abruptly became more numerous—when a blond boy began appearing with his dark-haired friend.

One photograph, with 12th birthday printed on the scrapbook underneath, showed Blaise pouting and Draco scowling before the girl sneered at the cake and left the picture. The next holiday shots showed children playing on a beach. Occasionally, the Zabini family would be photographed together. Mostly, the pictures were of Blaise and Draco doing holiday activities...skating, building snowmen, opening gifts, swimming, playing games, and all the other things children did on holidays.

Abruptly, Ginny shut the album, knowing it wasn't nice to envy all the memories Blaise and Draco shared, but she did. A single photograph fluttered from between the pages of the book and drifted down to the floor.

Picking it up, she looked at the picture. It showed three girls sitting at a library table.

Colin had taken that picture. Luna was smiling enigmatically. On either side of the blonde, Ginny and Blaise were smirking at each other before grinning at the camera. On the back was written 'My Ravenclaw and Gryffindor friends—Thank Merlin they're not Hufflepuffs!' Placing the photo back before returning the scrapbook to the drawer, the temporary brunette smiled at her sultry reflection in the mirror as she undressed.

Dress after dress was considered for the party. Blaise had an obscene amount of clothing. How was she supposed to decide? Finally, an ethereal black chiffon gown caught her eye. Strapless, it was fitted to the hips before falling to the floor. The skirt had a slit in the front that was almost indecent. Ginny loved it.

A house-elf appeared and helped her into undergarments that barely covered anything and the dress. In a blink of an eye, her makeup, far more dramatic than anything she'd ever worn before was applied. Sliding her feet into shoes so adorable she knew they were outrageously expensive, Ginny moved to the jewellery armoire to find a necklace and earrings to wear. In the bottom drawer, she found amber and gold earrings and a Celtic or Norse-looking gold necklace set with four teardrops of amber. Lifting the collar, she noticed engraved writing on the inside.

_To Freyja, Brisingamen without the dwarves, Love, Frey_

The jewellery looked perfect with the dress. Picking up an evening cape, she headed downstairs to see if Draco had arrived. She wanted to hear what he had to say about the necklace. Ginny didn't really think anything of it. They were best mates. They called each other pet names—like the twin gods. Of course they loved each other...like friends. Still, she wondered what the Slytherin/Norse love god's reaction would be...and she was about to find out.

-

* * *

-

Waiting with the parents in the foyer, Draco stood quietly, hands resting with studied casualness at the sides of his tuxedo. He tried not to fidget under Mr. Zabini's narrowed gaze.

The man who had greeted the Malfoys with an offhand offer of a drink had been not so subtly probing the boy about his interests, marks at school, and future ambitions. Thankfully, he'd just run out of questions. Obviously, Eddy had tattled about the Fire Festival kissing she'd witnessed and the over-protective father was trying to sort Draco out. Determine if he was suitable.

Draco had answered each question calmly and as honestly as he thought the other man able to handle. Both males glanced up as 'Blaise' sauntered down the staircase.

It was incredibly weird to know that his girlfriend's personality inhabited his best friend's body. Only a close examination allowed Draco to see the difference. His friend would have openly admired his dashing good looks, called him gorgeous, kissed his cheek and carefully smoothed his hair before raising her eyebrows in a silent demand that he return the compliments.

Ginny as Blaise stared at him as if she wanted to drag him away and snog until her lipstick was gone—and hers was the kind that couldn't be kissed off.

Mr. Zabini frowned at him before smiling indulgently at his daughter. "You look wonderful. Doesn't she Edina?"

The frizzy-haired woman and Narcissa were sipping champagne and complimenting each other on their elaborate gowns. Eddy was in white and Cissy in black. The gala was a black and white ball, so they were happy to have both ends of the fashion spectrum covered. Starting in surprise at her husband's words, Mrs. Zabini glanced up for a cursory look and said, "Yes, yes, if a tad plain. Look at my sequins darling, and Cissy's beaded extravaganza. Wouldn't you have liked something with a bit more glam, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, Mum."

The women gasped in horror.

Eddy tottered back and quaffed a glass of champagne before pouring another, drinking it down like medicine and saying faintly, "Mum...you called me _Mum_? Do you think I look..._old_, darling, is that why you called me that horrid, bourgeois, hag name, dearest?"

Mr. Zabini stalked over to give his wife a kiss that frankly, Draco was _glad_ to be forced to witness. Now his urges were effectively doused for the evening. After the man had murmured nauseating Latin-lover-type phrases in Spanish _and_ Italian, he chided, "It was a slip, _quierda_. Blaise calls me Papa, remember, _carina_? Forget it, and let us go enjoy the evening..._my love_."

Averting his gaze from the sight of Enrique kissing his way up his wife's gloved arm, Draco looked at Ginny. She mirrored his moue of distaste. He met her at the bottom of the stairs, offered his arm and whispered, "Still glad you came?"

Smiling wickedly, his girl in friend's skin lowered her voice to say, "I am now. I'll be even gladder when this potion wears off and I can show you how happy I am to be with you _without words_."

Funny how wicked smiles looked the same with either girl's spirit looking out the eyes. Not so funny was the way his stomach lurched when he saw the necklace she was wearing. Controlling his expression, Draco smiled and remarked casually, as though he didn't suspect his girlfriend had already read the message on the back of the reproduction of a Norse noblewoman's torque, "I gave that to Blaise for Christmas."

"What does the inscription mean?"

He told the truth. "Myth says Freyja got the necklace from four dwarves who only wanted her to thank them _personally_ in payment."

"All four at once?"

Ginny looked shocked and amused. He smirked. "One each night for four nights, but still...without the dwarves is _so_ much better."

She laughed.

Draco escorted Ginny outside, grateful that the subject was closed. There was no way that he would admit the four amber drops were a private thank you for the nights he and Blaise had innocently spent together. It would sound Hufflepuff and pathetic. Some things friends just had to take to their graves.

The party was being held across the square, so the families strolled over. Outside, several photographers were taking pictures of the arrivals, and one asked for a group shot of the Zabini/ Malfoys. Eddy and Sissy were all aflutter over the thought of being in the paper. Draco and the girl everyone thought was Blaise stood in the middle between the Zabini parents and his mother. The boy slipped his arm around his girl's waist and grinned when she returned the favour. He was glad that she had such a good sense of humour about the whole thing.

Their eyes met and held. Whatever form she took, Draco thought he would be able to recognise Ginny just by the way she looked at him with such..._love_? Did she love him?

Inside, an elf took their outerwear and the party moved toward the ballroom. Just inside, their Host and Hostess were greeting guests. Marina, in her simple white gown, made the women she kissed cheeks with look like gilded lilies.

The satisfied smirks Eddy and Cissy gave each other said they thought the Siren looked frumpy. Mr. Zabini spotted a friend and excused himself to head toward the bar. The mothers grabbed drinks off a passing tray and stood by a column drinking and happily deriding every other woman's dress—sometimes right after they had exchanged greeting with them.

Draco told the women he and 'Blaise' were going to find some food, and escaped. "Awful, aren't they?"

Ginny said, "They're..._unique_...I'll give them that."

Chuckling, Draco took her hand and led her to the dining room transformed into a buffet with numerous small tables and chairs scattered around the room. The teens filled plates and sat together at a tiny table for two. After he adjusted to the sight and sound of Blaise's body projecting Ginny's personality and expressions, he relaxed and treated the evening like a date. It was an unusual, even bizarre, date, but still a date.

They wandered from the dining room to the lounge, where Draco played _Heart and Soul_ on the piano. After she applauded, he made Ginny laugh by admitting he couldn't play any others.

They drifted back into the ballroom where his date floated in his arms as they circled the floor. Draco smiled when Ginny sighed over the enchanted ceiling as she watched stars fall and comets blaze across the night sky and the man in the moon wave at the dancers below. The music changed. Some of the dancers started to tango. He pulled Ginny close, slid his hand around to her lower back, and in tango position moved forward, with her following his movements on every beat. Their feet barely left the floor as they glided effortlessly.

His partner smiled impishly and pressed against him. Only his promise not to kiss Ginny while she had 'Blaise's' lips kept her safe from retaliation. Looking away to cool down, he saw another couple who were just heating up as the song ended with _Let's Face the Music and Dance._

A woman in a black evening gown with a plunging halter was kissing a man who looked vaguely familiar. Draco stood still and Ginny followed his gaze to the couple who should be damned glad the room was romantically dimmed.

"Oh my gods...that's Professor Lorelei. Who's she with?"

As if in answer, the pair unlocked lips. Lorelei saw them and gasped. The man turned. Draco didn't recognise his face, but the piercing stare and curled lip were well known. When the man raised a dark eyebrow before smirking and pulling his date close for a slow dance, and the woman grinned and winked, he said, "Snape."

"_No_... Why would he come here disguised?"

Raising his pale brow in a sardonic way answered her question. They weren't the only couple who were seeing each other secretly. She giggled, and looped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder as they danced.

Another young couple caught her attention. "Oh no, that girl—the one in the short black dress—that's one of my roommates. Rosaline Wells."

He glanced over at the blonde who was currently interested in nothing but her date. "You mean Ginny's roommate, _Blaise_."

Full red lips smiled in relief. "That's right...she'll never know...which is good, because I don't trust her. Rosaline's always listening to people's conversations, and I saw her cheat once on a History of Magic test. I didn't tell on her, but I didn't forget it either."

"Maybe she should've been a Slytherin."

Ginny laughed, and they forgot about the other girl. As the New Year approached, they stood in a dark corner of the gallery outside the ballroom and watched fairy fireworks light the enchanted sky inside the house.

No one was around, so Draco felt free to say, "Ginny."

In the darkness, he only saw a flash of white as she smiled. He said softly, "I love your smile."

He felt dark eyes searching his face. Her tone mirrored his. "I love...your smile too."

The pause between her words propelled him to say, "Do you love...anything else about me?"

He heard her catch her breath.

"Yes..._everything._"

His breath caught too. Draco whispered, "I love you, Ginny."

"_I love you too_."

He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't, he'd promised.

"Do you want to kiss me? No one would see. When you looked like Colin, I wanted to kiss you...because you were Draco, inside, where it matters."

The moment his lips touched hers, he knew he shouldn't have done it. Ginny's mouth felt different, tasted different, and he should've waited for the clock to finish striking, dragged her back to the Zabini home and kissed her there. When she moved against him, however, and his hands slipped into the front slit of her skirt and moved around to the back, Draco rationalised that it was really Ginny's arse, and only the girl he loved would know or care.

The kiss turned passionate as enchanted streamers and confetti showered around them. Cries of 'Happy New Year!' filled the air.

Dragging his lips away, he said roughly, "Let's get out of here."

She nodded, took his hand and followed him inside.

Magical 'fireworks' illumined another couple in their path. It was that Rosaline and her date. The petite girl with the blue eyes and cool arrogance of a feline smiled in a way that made him uneasy, but maybe she was just giving him the eye. Merlin knew girls had come on to him with a date in tow before.

With a curt "Happy New Year," Draco brushed past her and rushed Ginny across the ballroom, out to the entry where an elf brought his cloak and her wrap and back across the square to the Zabini house. In the library, he waited for the potion to wear off before taking her into his arms again.

He sighed as her lips met his and the embrace felt right and good and filled him with that indescribable feeling he knew was love.

-

* * *

-

"All is prepared, Miss, is there anything else you is wishing Minky to do?"

Luna smiled at the house-elf attired in a tea towel trimmed in fur. When she'd told Blaise about her father wanting to open their home for a staff New Year's Eve party as they had done when her mother was still with them, the other girl had insisted Minky be allowed to assist.

"Caterers are all well and good, but an elf can decorate, intimidate the staff into doing their best, and make sure everything runs smoothly in a way mere humans could never dream of. Don't argue, Minky will be happy to pop over and help. We've frustrated her by not having our own bash and you'll prevent her sulking and getting into the butterbeer. Really, you're doing us a favour."

Blaise Zabini was a force of nature that Luna knew better than to try to fight. Her family on her mother's side claimed the motto _Flecti non frangi_—may we bend but not break. Luna lived it.

The house was now decorated in faery lights, silver and gold balloons, streamers and white floral arrangements that gave an elegantly festive air to every room in the place. The dining room had been turned into a buffet, and the long music room across from the lounge transformed into a small ballroom.

"Excuse me, Miss, but my mistress asked me to help you dress. You is ready?"

Sighing, as once again she bent before the gale-force winds of Blaise's wishes, Luna showed the elf her room and stared as Minky held up a dress that she had seen once before...on the shopping trip with the Slytherin girl who seemed to be unable to resist buying other people clothes.

Luna had admired the bias silk slip dress in the same shade of blue as her eyes, but had been told it wasn't a 'girls' night out' dress, it was a 'get slinky for a boy' dress.

Apparently, Blaise had changed her mind, because there weren't going to be any boys at this party—it was adults only. Luna was only making an appearance every now and then to check that caterers kept the food and drink coming and to reassure her father that the barbarians invading his castle would leave...eventually. She fully intended to spend most of the night finally getting around to reading her _Snorkacks in the Mist_ book.

Blinking, Luna realised that Minky had instantly applied makeup and arranged her hair. Thanking the elf who smiled with alarmingly large teeth before leaving, Luna stared into her mirror and wondered what exactly about her appearance troubled her so.

The makeup was light, even though she personally wouldn't have used blush or shadow that sparkled on her eyelids. Her hair was loose except for the two thin braids that framed her face. Frowning, Luna reached to pull a braid loose.

Her father poked his head in the door. "For Merlin's sake, come down and help me greet these people, sweetheart. I'm gettin' hives just thinking about trying to make nice to people I've never had to be nice to before."

Smiling at the man tugging at his tuxedo tie, his daughter left her hair alone and went downstairs to smooth over Daddy's abrupt welcomes. It wasn't his forte, and Larry's 'you came, great' and 'A pleasure? Oh yeah...sure, go on in and get drunk...I mean a drink' style of greeting made some people uncomfortable.

After an hour of smiling and shaking hands, Luna was taken aback to see Mr. Roberts entering with his _son_ instead of his wife. Wesley looked way too good in a black evening suit with a shirt as white as his smile and no tie. The golden streamer floating past was the exact shade as his hair.

Blue eyes glinted impishly. "_Hello, Luna_. I volunteered to escort dad and make sure he doesn't dance on a table or sing, _You've Lost That Loving Feeling._"

Dimples as engaging as his son's flashed as the elder Robert's protested, "Once...it only happened once and forever after _this_ is the way I'm treated"

Her father laughed and admitted he had sung the song once or twice too. Pale and bright blue eyes met in shared amusement. Wesley winked as he followed his father into the lounge. 'Lunatic Larry' looked at the door and said, "I think that's it for the leeches, I mean guests, darlin'. Anybody else who drags their arse...uh, arrives later can show their damn...er...darn selves in. Let's go get a drink and no alcohol for you, Missy."

"Damn...I mean darn."

Chuckling with her father, Luna didn't notice the boy in her path until she walked into him. His hands felt warm on her bare shoulders as he steadied her with a smile that made Luna's heart race in a way that surely had to be unhealthy.

"Care to give me a tour?"

"What are you doing here?"

A golden brow rose. "Do you always start conversations this way?"

At her negative headshake, his lips curved temptingly. Her own lips tingled...no, they did nothing of the sort...or the tingling was from the lipstick. She must be allergic. Luna tried not to look at Wesley's mouth or into his eyes as he spoke again in the droll tone that made her smile.

"I myself am often surprised at life's little quirks. I suppose I could've gone out with some mates and got pissed, but instead, my mum got a cold, and I decided that hanging out with _you_ sounded a whole lot more fun than getting drunk and disorderly."

Why had she looked into his eyes? The little voice in the back of her mind that had said, 'here's a boy to go with your dress' when she'd first seen Wesley was now trying to get her to ask him to define 'fun'. Luna felt pervy for even considering having him demonstrate it, so she told her inner tart to shut up.

Luna decided to treat him just like any other friend and agreeably gave a tour around the house. Impulsively, she showed him the secret stairway that led to a series of spy holes. Wesley peered through the eyes of a painting and looked down at the people in the lounge with such glee that she asked, "Are you a Peeping Tom?"

The golden-haired boy kept his eyes fixed on the crowd below, but his voice trembled with laughter. "That's hardly complimentary. It's possible to enjoy spying on people without being a pervert. Anyway, I'm not the one whose house has spy holes. Are you a Peeping Tomasina?"

"No, but..."

Intrigued blue eyes gazed into hers. "Go on, tell me. What hideous sin have you committed lately?"

She shook her head.

His dimples deepened. "You're just stalling now."

Unable to help herself, Luna grinned. "It wasn't lately, but I did use to peek at my parents' dinner guests."

"I hold you in the highest respect. Did you ever see anything..._good_?"

"If you mean naughty, then, yes, I did...but I'm not telling, so don't ask."

He pretended to pout. "That does put a damper on our relationship. Very well, if you won't entertain a guest, I'll just have to find a way to entertain myself."

Luna's heart stopped for a moment as his eyes lowered to her mouth.

Seeing the look on her face, Wesley grinned and returned to gazing at the guests. "Merlin, they're drinking like fish down there. We should come back in a few hours. I bet we'd see a lot of naughty goings on then." His tone sharpened. "Bollocks, that prat Humperdink's here. My father loathes him. He's in accounting and always harping over exorbitant business lunches. I told him to sod off once, and all he could stammer was 'I would not say such things if I were you.' He turned away from the spy hole. "Let's go, Bella Luna."

Firmly ignoring the inner voice saying, 'ooohhh, _Bella Luna_...he likes you!' she led her fellow Ravenclaw down to the kitchen for a butterbeer. As they sat in companionable silence, Luna heard a voice in the outer corridor.

"Twying to find a woo, wuv. Will you diwect me pwease?"

The man moved away after getting an answer, but Wesley laughed so hard that Luna asked, "What's so funny?"

The smile that tempted her, no, tempted someone else...such as Fiona Flint...creased his face attractively. "That was the celebrant who presided over a cousin of mine's wedding. He was so...I can't explain...I'll just have to let you hear for yourself." Leaning forward, Wesley attempted to look solemnly into her eyes before intoning, "Mawage is wot bwings us togeder tooday. Mawage, that bwessed awangement, that dweam wifin a dweam."

Giggling, Luna gasped, "No, you're joking...he _didn't_!"

"He did. My cousins and I were convulsing in the back pew as the man assured the happy couple that, 'wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you foweva...so tweasure your wuv."

Clutching her stomach, she laughed with him until tears rolled down her cheeks. Luna eventually composed herself, glad that Wesley had come to the party. He was so..._no_; she wasn't going to start thinking like that.

Luna jumped up and suggested they go get something to eat. That was a safe thing to do.

Except that, he ate as elegantly as he looked, and was so amusing, and charming, and good-looking, every time a guest in an emerald green dress walked by Luna was consumed with guilt. Wasn't Harry her one true love? Of course he was. It was just that sitting alone in her room dreaming of him or reading a book in between thinking about him wasn't satisfying anymore.

Excusing herself, Luna went to 'powder' her nose and stayed there...for an hour. Tiptoeing past the makeshift ballroom, a voice inside halted her steps. "You're just in time, Luna. They're about to play our song. That doesn't leave much time for dilly-dallying. Come along."

Wesley's hand was outstretched. Tired of fighting herself, Luna placed her hand in his and allowed him to draw her inside to the dance floor.

The Goblin band started playing an oldie—_Build me up Buttercup. _Wesley sang along to as he twirled her around. He spun her out until only their hands clasped and then pulled her back. They rocked together to the beat. Her pulse started racing again as he lowered his head to look into eyes.

After the song ended, Wesley immediately began dancing again, so she relaxed and followed his lead. Rationalising that they were the only teens here and it would be rude to make a guest bored and uncomfortable, Luna happily spent the rest of the night by his side. Right before midnight, she showed him the library. Wesley nodded in approval of the books, but started getting a glint in his eye as the New Year approached.

She tried to head him off with 'now, Wesley' but he just smiled. "Hello. My name is Wesley Roberts. You're beautiful, and its New Year's. Prepare to be kissed."

She put a leather chair between them, but he raised a golden eyebrow and stepped around it, saying again, "_Hello_. My name is Wesley Roberts. You're beautiful, and its New Year's. Prepare to be kissed."

Luna darted around the desk. "_Stop saying that!_"

Eventually, Wesley cornered her against a bookcase, and Luna prepared to be kissed by closing her eyes and parting her lips. Her hands seemed to have a will of their own, sliding into his hair and pressing his head to hers.

The kiss was incredibly sweet.

Luna trembled as Wesley raised his head and played with the braids in her hair. The lips that she wanted to kiss again smiled tenderly. She leaned toward him just as Mr. Roberts stuck his head into the library and told his son it was time for them to leave.

Inconceivable blue eyes stayed locked with hers as Wesley said, "Be right there, Dad." Toying with a braid, he brought it to his lips before letting it go and backing away. "Luna?"

He was almost at the door before she collected her wits enough to say, "Yes?"

Stopping in the doorway, he leaned against it and looked at her. "Did your mother ever tell you any Yule stories...say...the one about the Oak King and the Spring Maiden?"

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in surprise. Unthinkingly, Luna put a hand over her heart as she whispered, "Yes."

He winked and curved his mouth in a way that made his dimples look even more adorable—if such a thing was possible.

"Good. It's my favourite."

Standing in the library long after Wesley left; Luna fingered a braid and sighed. "Mine too."

-

* * *

-

A/N: Happy New Year! Did you catch all the Princess Bride quotes? I put 13 citations and two familiar words (Humperdink, inconceivable) in because I've wanted to do it for a long, long, time...and please don't feel you have to quote them back. I'll take your word. I also, for my own twisted enjoyment, put a "feeling" in common for each of our protagonists. :D

Carly Simon sang _Anticipation _and Diana Krall is the singer whose version of _'Let's Face the Music and Dance'_ inspired Ginny and Draco's tango. _'Build Me Up, Buttercup'_ is by the Foundations and good grief, could a song be better suited to Wesley and Buttercup...I mean Luna? The Yond Cassius lean and hungry look quote was from _Julius Caesar_, and yeah, I used part of it before...just the 'lean and hungry' part when Terry dragged Blaise off to go lick chocolate mousse off each other, but I felt it suited Enrique, who I saw as a Antonio Banderas type w/ Adams Family impulses. Remember to start your New Year right with a review!


	24. A Bump in the Road to Love

Chapter 24- A Bump in the Road to Love

-

Luna hummed _Weasley Is Our King_ while she finished packing. She was looking forward to going back to school, where life would return to normal. Once she resumed her usual routine, surely her feelings would sort themselves out too. She shut the case with a snap.

The sound of a throat clearing drew Luna's gaze to the doorway. Her father stood with an unlit cigar in one hand and a tumbler of firewhisky in the other. Bottled courage at this hour of the morning? He had a very grave look on his face. She hoped nothing bad had happened to anyone they knew.

"Darlin', I need to talk to you about something, in the library."

She followed her father downstairs. Looking across the desk, she noticed that Daddy was now pouring another shot from his 'emergency bottle' of firewhisky. Oh dear. The news must be very, very, bad indeed. She wondered which relative had died.

Her father said gruffly, "Now, you know when it comes to selling papers that _news is news." _

"Yes."

Protuberant blue eyes so similar to Luna's looked down and then straight into her eyes. "This time, sweetheart, since the news is about a friend of yours, I bought all the photos and the rights, although I won't use them. I promise I'll only print the _decent_ one."

What was Daddy talking about? In answer to her questioning look, he handed over a set of photographs.

Luna could only stare in shock.

They were of Blaise and Draco, beautifully dressed and attending a party. She shuffled through the pictures from the first where they posed with Mr. and Mrs. Zabini and Narcissa Malfoy, to the last where they were kissing passionately as confetti streamed and Draco's hands were under Blaise's skirt. Whoever took these photographs had followed the couple for hours. There were pictures of the two eating, dancing, talking, and groping–er–displaying affection.

She couldn't believe the images were real...and perhaps they _weren't_, really. She asked, "When were these taken?"

"New Year's Eve."

On New Year's Eve, Ginny and Blaise had taken Polyjuice Maximus potions and traded places for the evening. Blaise had confessed how much she had liked being a Weasley for a few hours, but Ginny had just said the evening was 'really special.' _Yeah_...Luna saw exactly how _special_...in colour. What a predicament.

She thought quickly. "Did you get the negatives?"

Her father gave her a look of admiration, pulled an envelope out of a drawer and tossed it over.

Luna held them up to make sure they were all there before calmly handing the single picture and negative of the couple with their parents to her father. She took the rest of the photographic evidence to the fireplace and waved her wand to burn everything to ash.

She returned to her chair. "When does the story break and how bad is it going to be?"

A proud smile curved around her father's fat cigar. "Daughter, you're going to be a fine editor one day. Damn fine. Story's in today's paper...page one in the Society Section. Wish I didn't have to do it, but the Malfoy/Zabini merger rumour plus wealthy pure-blood families setting up their kids makes this story one that housewives _and_ businessmen love to read. Sold out almost as fast as the Potter interview...we're on a third printing right now."

He handed her today's Quibbler. Luna immediately looked at the section in question. She frowned at the picture that was going to cause Blaise so much trouble. It wasn't too bad at first glance, but if anyone studied the photograph for more than a moment, it was obvious that the 'Blaise' and Draco in the picture were more than fond of each other.

The way their arms curved around each other's waists as they leaned together, stared into each other's eyes, and laughed over something before the animated photo ended and started again said it all.

"I wish it hadn't happened, darlin'...from what you've told me, that's not her boyfriend, but if some sleazy reporter from the _Intruder_ had got a hold of those pictures, the damage would've been a damn sight worse."

"I know. Thanks, Daddy."

Luna moved around the desk to give the rough-edged but kind man a soft kiss on the cheek. She smiled when her father pulled her onto his lap and gave her a hug. When she was little, the feel of loving arms and the smell of his cigar made her feel secure, gave her a feeling that everything would be all right.

Thankful that at least she still felt secure in his love, Luna returned the hug and then headed back to her room. She had a train to catch, and several friends to break bad news to.

-

On Platform 9 3/4, Luna scanned the crowd but didn't see Blaise anywhere. Her roommates Mindy, Cindy and Bindy asked her to sit with them in the third to last compartment on the train again, so she agreed.

After storing her things overhead and telling the other girls she was going to take a walk, Luna stepped out into the corridor. She came face-to-face with Harry Potter. Luna didn't smile mistily, but she still smiled, happy to see him. "Hello Harry."

He smiled back, but it was half-hearted, distracted. "Hello. May I pass by, please? We're trying to get to our compartment."

Luna serenely stepped aside. As Ginny moved near, she whispered, "Have you seen the _Quibbler_ today?"

The redhead halted. Looking impatient to get by, she said, "No, _why_?"

"Because _Blaise_ and Draco posing with their parents on New Year's Eve are the front page story of the Society Section."

"_NO!_"

"_Yes_...and you're lucky my father bought all the pictures instead of the _Intruder_. I burnt every photograph except the one used in the paper, but even _that_ one looks pretty bad for Blaise."

Ginny's face paled so dramatically every freckle stood out. She said faintly, as if in shock, "Oh my gods, I didn't mean to...it just happened...I never wanted…."

"I don't expect you did, but what are you going to do about it now?"

Ginny stared, and then shook her head. "Nothing. Terry _knows_ Blaise traded places with me, so he shouldn't be too upset, and if you burnt the other pictures, then Blaise will never have to know I..."

"Kissed Draco with her lips after promising you wouldn't?"

The distraught girl grabbed her arm, looked into her face. "You won't tell, will you? The picture can't be that bad. It'll be laughed off, and everything will be fine."

Luna instantly knew what trait Ginny had inherited from Arthur Weasley. _Unfounded optimism_... She shook her head. "I'll bring my copy of the _Quibbler_ round later. Take a good look at the picture and then see if you can tell yourself everything will be fine." She sighed. "I better get back to my compartment. I'll try and find Blaise before someone else shows her that article. Bye."

"Bye."

Harry was watching the girls from inside his open compartment door. He couldn't have overheard their low conversation, but Luna knew he had figured out that something was going on. His look said, 'What did you say to upset Ginny?'

Blue eyes lost any trace of mist. Didn't he know her better than that?

Instead of feeling hurt, Luna felt angry. She gave The-Boy-Who-Deserved-A-Hex-For-Jumping-To-Conclusions a 'none of your damn business' look and opened her compartment door. She closed it with a snap that startled the other girls. Hanging on to a vague smile with all her might, Luna resumed her place by the window and stared out–seeing nothing but the shocked look on Harry's face.

Incredibly, Luna couldn't decide whether she most wanted to laugh...or cry.

-

* * *

-

A feeling of expectation made Blaise smile happily as she and Draco strolled toward the Hogwarts Express. Soon she would be with Terry and see him every glorious day. Life was beautiful.

"Thrilled to be going back to school. Are you mental, mate?"

Grinning at the boy who she _knew_ was just as pleased as she was to leave non-maternal care and return to the arms of the ones they loved, Blaise bumped Draco's shoulder with hers. "Crazy in love, maybe. What's your excuse?"

A secretive smile on a classically handsome face made her gasp, "Oh my gods, you told her you loved her? When...oh when else, New Year's Eve, right? That's absolutely fabulous!"

She hugged her friend's arm in glee as she teased, "I don't need to ask what Ginny said. Who wouldn't love _you_?" She reached up to kiss his cheek and smooth white-blond hair, careful not to disturb perfection.

Glancing around, Blaise became aware that they were drawing an unusual amount of attention. She and Draco wore black clothing with long black leather coats, but lots of other Slytherins did too. It was nothing out of the ordinary. So what the bloody hell were parents and students gawking at?

Blaise said, "I'm going to find Terry. He said they'd be sitting in the second to last train compartment again. Drop by if you find out why people are staring…it's really starting to weird me out."

Draco's eyes flickered contemptuously over the nearby watchers. He said with a smirk, "Maybe they just haven't seen a couple as gorgeous and well dressed as us before. If we weren't us, we'd stare in awe too."

While he sauntered off to the prefect carriage, Blaise walked swiftly past other students, in a hurry to find her boyfriend and snog him silly.

Terry was alone in the compartment, although luggage was stored overhead. His deep blue eyes lit up as she entered and launched herself at him. As she pressed kisses to every part of his face, he chuckled and said, "Wesley, Fiona, and Morrigan went to buy a few papers to read on the trip."

"Good. Then I can do _this_ without shocking anyone."

Touching her lips to his, she sank into his embrace. Deep, sweet kisses continued while her coat was being dragged off and thrown over on the other seat. Blaise ran her fingers through the long, brown hair she would never tire of feeling brush against her hands, her face, and her body.

The warmth of Terry's muscular frame against hers, the sensation of his hands sliding up her back underneath her top seemed as necessary as air. Perhaps there was something to the Snake/Slytherin reputation. She did feel colder whenever she couldn't see or touch her boyfriend. Blaise smiled against Terry's mouth as she envisioned herself hissing with pleasure.

Concentrating on making up all the kisses she'd missed out on while on holiday and stroking the incredibly warm skin underneath Terry's jumper, she didn't hear the compartment door open.

An amused voice said, "Well, girls, I can definitely say that yes, Blaise _has_ found the compartment."

Fiona and Morrigan followed Wesley inside, giggling. Terry sat with his back against the window and his legs across the seat. Blaise leaned back against his chest and drew I-heart-U with her finger on the denim-clad leg draped over hers.

Terry wrapped his arms around her and asked the others, "So, what's with the sudden interest in the news?"

Waving copies of the _Prophet_, _Quibbler_, and _Intruder_, Wesley stashed them in the overhead compartment along with Blaise's coat. "Just wanted something the girls and I could read during the last hour of the trip. Merlin knows we'll need a distraction to take our minds off the snogging that will be going on before our scandalised eyes." The rascal held up a hand. "Don't say you'll use a Disillusionment Charm. It doesn't block _sounds_, love-birds."

Flint tossed her auburn hair. "He's just jealous because he's affection deprived, the poor boy."

Wesley didn't look deprived, although he made a comical face. "Kind of you to mention it." Jokingly, he added, "Are you offering to do something about that?"

Fiona replied, "Maybe yes, maybe no."

"**I tell you, 'tis incredible to believe how much she loves me: O, the kindest (Fiona)!"**

Flint looked so baffled that Blaise explained, "Wesley quoted Shakespeare- _The Taming of the Shrew_. I guess you're the shrew."

"A _shrew_!"

Wesley laughingly fended off several mock blows.

The friends were soon chatting about everything they'd done on holiday. Wesley had several funny stories to tell about his Muggle relatives and a film he'd seen on telly called _Christmas Vacation_.

The thought of loads of relatives piling into one small house to spend a zany holiday together was an alien concept to Blaise. The closest she'd come was New Year's Eve with the Weasleys. That had been really, really, nice...at least until Gred and Forge accused her of being a pod sister. What imaginations those two had!

She tilted her head to the side to watch the movement of Terry's lips as he shared their Christmas adventures and told about helping out at the winery over the holiday. Blaise didn't care what her boyfriend said as long as she could feel the vibrations of his chest against her back and gaze at the poetry in motion which was his mouth.

After the trolley witch came by, the group compared chocolate frog cards, debated whether or not to try certain Bott's Beans, and enjoyed being together again. The trip seemed to fly by. As Wesley had predicted, an hour away from Hogwarts, Terry performed a Disillusionment Charm.

While the couple kissed, the compartment door opened. "I need to speak to Blaise."

"Well, she's occupied at the moment, but if you leave a message with me, I'll see she gets it whenever she comes up for air, Ms. Lovegood."

Blaise laughed at Wesley's tone and became visible again. "Come sit by me and tell me what's up."

Luna hesitated. "Well, I don't know if you'd really want anyone else to hear."

"We're all friends, no secrets here, so sit and _spill_."

The blonde handed over a copy of the Quibbler. Wesley snickered as he rose and retrieved his copy and handed the other papers to the girls on either side of him,

"What's in your father's paper that's got you looking so serious, Luna?" Nimble fingers opened and began turning pages. "World news...boring. Quidditch...Cannons losing is hardly shocking. Society drivel...what...the _hell_ are you doing in this photo with _Malfoy_, Zabini!"

Blaise felt as though she'd just fallen down the rabbit hole, "What the hell are you talking about, Roberts?"

Luna opened her paper to the photograph. Blaise turned to Terry. "This picture was taken New Year's Eve. You know where I was, we met after midnight. You know this isn't me!"

He nodded, but his eyes were stormy.

"Sure looks like you Zabini." Roberts' voice sounded steely.

Morrigan didn't like his tone, and her black eyes flashed. "If she says it's not her, it isn't, _Ravenclaw._"

"Then who is it, her evil twin?"

Fiona entered the argument. "I don't _know,_ but I would've thought you'd have heard of a thing called _magic_, Roberts...you're supposed to be so bloody _smart_." She looked at Blaise. "Who was it?"

"I can't say."

"You mean you _won't_." Terry's voice was flat. His eyes showed his anger. "Malfoy was supposed to keep his hands to himself. Obviously, he didn't...he broke his promise...but you won't, will you? You'll keep on protecting your friend, even though you don't owe him a damned thing."

While she stared at Terry's set face, Wesley said, "If she doesn't tell who it really was, the whole school's going to think she's been cheating on you again, mate, and I don't like it!"

Luna leaned forward. "You know Blaise loves Terry and would never cheat on him!"

"Yeah, I do, but our friends don't, and our House doesn't, and neither will the rest of the school, or Terry's _parents_! That photograph makes him look like a bloody fool being led around by his..."

"_Don't say it!_" Blaise couldn't let Wesley say anything more. Everything sounded so much worse because it was true. People _were_ going to think and say horrible things.

Beside her, Terry crumpled up the paper and threw it down. Visibly upset, he took her hands in his. "I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to be upset, but my parents have been trying to get me to stop seeing you. My family thinks I won't because we're having it off...Aunt Hyacinth told them 'catching us in the act' caused her heart to go wonky Christmas Eve."

He laughed without mirth. "Every relative I have has been sending them old _Intruder_ and _Quibbler_ articles about your family, Blaise, but I didn't care, because that doesn't have anything to do with me and you. This _does_." His face creased unhappily. "My parents are probably sending a _Howler _right now."

She didn't know what to say. His mother's disapproval was what drove her to crawl all over him on Christmas Eve in a way that led to even more disapproval. Now this...how could she explain to Terry that she couldn't be mad at Draco for being in love, wouldn't ruin his happiness to try and make people think better about her? Her eyes and expression must have told him for her.

He let go of her hands. "...Malfoy...bloody...Slytherin...snake..._bastard_!"

The obscenity used every other word to describe the boy he loathed made Blaise flash back to the dungeon storeroom. Terry looked twice as dangerous now. He took a breath, and looked at her incredulously. "How can you _stand_ him? Stand up for him? Constantly let him lean on you and use you? Malfoy's scum."

"No, he's my friend and I won't hurt him just because he made a mistake. It wouldn't help. Your family wouldn't think any better about me even if they knew. They made up their minds before they met me that I'm some rich bitch tart who's trying to ruin their baby boy's life, and you know it!"

Immediately, she knew she'd made a mistake to argue with her infuriated boyfriend. His eyes blazed as he said bitterly, "Maybe I do, and I could take _that_. What I don't know is if I can take that bastard being your friend, anymore. Not when he pulls stunts like this one every other damn month. I don't like being called whipped, baby, and that's going to be _mild_ compared to the shite I'll be taking after everybody sees this photograph!"

Blaise could feel her cheeks flush as her breathing became laboured. Tears started to spill down her cheeks. "_Terry..."_

Blue eyes looked watery, too, as he pulled a square mirror out of his jacket pocket and put it in her palm and wrapped her fingers around it. "Maybe we should both take some time to think things over."

"No..._please_ Terry, take it _back_...we can work it out." Was that her voice? It sounded so strange, thick with tears.

His face crumpled before he looked toward the window, away from her. "I need some time, Blaise. I can't think about anything right now except trying to stop myself from finding that _friend_ of yours and beating the hell out of him."

The compartment was deathly quiet. Blaise lunged to her feet. Ignoring her friends' pleas to come back, she ran to the opposite end of the train and slipped inside a small storeroom.

Between two boxes, she huddled down, wrapped her arms around her knees, bent her head, and cried. Silent, gulping sobs that wracked her body and streaked her face while she rocked back and forth in the motion that had never truly comforted her as a child and didn't comfort her now.

-

* * *

-

Draco had picked up a weird vibe as soon as he and Blaise walked onto the platform to catch the train, but he'd played it off for his friend's sake. Once inside the prefect carriage, he listened, bored, as the Head Boy droned on and on about the same duties and responsibilities he did every bloody time.

Feeling a stare, he turned and saw Granger giving him a disgusted frown. She always acted like he was something slimy, though, so nothing was new there. Weasel, too was giving him the evil eye. Did the rabid redhead think he had his eye on Granger? Malfoy sneered. He was _sure_ that with a complete make-over and personality transplant, the SPEW poster child would be a _fine_ girlfriend for a Weasley. Malfoys, however, had _higher_ standards.

He curled his lip at the boy who'd probably have a brain embolism if he knew a ferret had put his paws on his little sister's arse. Draco glanced contemptuously away. Everywhere his eyes looked, however, some mental midget was gaping at him. It almost made him doubt his hair-styling charm.

Surreptitiously, he ran a hand over the do, reassured that it looked perfect as ever. Reminding the Prefects to Wah, wah, wah wah wah...the Head Boy left the carriage to go impress someone...maybe a first year...if he used a bad word...

"Hold on there Malfoy."

What was this? Weasel must have gotten some balls in his Christmas stocking. How nice for him that Granger hadn't busted them yet. In a drawl calculated to send Weasel into a fury, he said, "What do _you_ want Weasley, to be something other than poor and plain? Sorry, I can't help you–better remember to send your list off to Father Christmas _earlier_ next year."

Zabini's _Mr. Freckles_ was looking at him the way his brothers had before one of the identical bastards helped Potty kick his arse. If Ronnie-Boy was planning on giving him a Muggle whipping, though, he'd be in for a surprise.

After the little episode on the Quidditch pitch, Draco had hired instructors over the summer to teach him Muggle duelling–at least the street fighting, down and dirty kind.

What the hell had the prat just said?

"You heard me, that picture in the paper with Zabini was low, even for you, Malfoy."

"What are you talking about, troglodyte?"

"_This._"

'This' was today's Quibbler's Society Page. A picture over the caption: _Zabinis and Malfoys: Merging Families as Well as Companies?_ The picture showed him and 'Blaise' standing between their parents and laughing at the pretentiousness of the whole thing.

He didn't think it was amusing _now_. Were other pictures taken? Had Blaise seen this? What did she think, and was Tarzan giving Jane a hard time about it? Balling up the paper, Draco left the carriage, ignoring the Weasley rant that continued behind him.

He looked in the compartment where Blaise was supposed to be. She wasn't there. Terry-Boy was staring out the window like the sullen Ape-Man he was. His pal Roberts sat alone on the other bench, glaring daggers at the newcomer. A crumpled newspaper was on the floor. Not good. He snapped, "Where are the girls?"

Wesley looked at him with loathing. Malfoy took a step back, not wanting to know anymore, but the glaring bastard told him anyway. "Blaise ran out of here crying awhile ago and the girls took off to different compartments soon after, so I have no idea. Not that I'd tell _you_ if I did, Malfoy."

Terry looked away from the window to snarl, "Get the hell out of here before I beat the shite out of you. Your little stunt may cost me my girlfriend, and I'd _really_ like an excuse to make you pay...you bloody..._selfish_ _bastard."_

What could he say? "If you think we're anything but best mates, Boot, you're insecure and need to talk to a medishrink about you're little problem. Blaise loves _you_, you stupid Ape-Man." Seeing the fury in Girly-Locks gone wild, Draco quickly jumped back, slid the door closed, and used his wand to ward it shut until the train arrived in the station. From the bellowing and pounding on the door, it was a smart move.

"That wasn't very smart."

Loony Lovegood offering advice...the day had officially gone down the toilet. He wasn't going to ask. Bollocks, he was. "Why not?"

"Because Terry's going to hate you more than ever now and Blaise loves him. If you really wanted your friend to be happy, you would've apologised and tried to get them back together."

"Did he break up with her?"

Lovegood shook her head yes and then no. "He said he needed time to figure things out, he didn't break things off. But he did return her mirror. Blaise ran out so fast we couldn't find her. I'm afraid she's hiding somewhere, crying."

Draco was afraid of that too. Bloody pangs of guilt almost made him open the door and let Tarzan stomp him into the floor–_almost_. Instead, he nodded his grudging thanks to Luna and opened Ginny's compartment. He could tell at once that the group in here had heard almost everything through the thin wall.

Ginny looked like she wanted to cry. Her beautiful brown eyes were shiny and sad. She asked, "Have you seen Blaise? Is she okay?"

He tried to smile, but couldn't. "No...and I don't know."

"Will you tell her I feel so bad about everything, that she's still my friend?"

Her eyes told him she felt awful, but what could they do? Potter had to butt in, frowning at his friend. "Why should _you_ feel bad? It's her own fault for messing around with Malfoy."

His feisty Red told Potty to shut up because he didn't know what he was talking about. Draco's lips curved. Not even bothering to look at Not-So-Perfect Potter, he nodded to Ginny and left.

He spent the rest of the trip looking for Blaise. Unfortunately, his search, although made on the pretext of prefect duties and done as unobtrusively as possible, made the gossip fly faster than ever. Draco prudently scanned the Ravenclaw compartments through the glass panels only.

Once the train had pulled into the station, Draco searched from top to bottom and eventually found his friend in a tiny storage room. Pulling her up and into his arms, he carried her away from the carriages to where a few boats were left ready in case latecomers needed passage across the lake.

Blaise's silent, shuddery, tears were making him feel worse than ever. She just sat and cried with one hand holding her heart locket and the other clutching a mirror. As they floated toward the castle, Draco wondered miserably what he could possibly do about it.

-

* * *

-

Ginny had never realised how much you could hear thorough a compartment wall until voices started rising on the other side of hers. It wasn't like she could hear everything, but certain loud statements like, "What...the _hell_ are you doing with Malfoy" and "The whole school's going to think she's been cheating on my mate again!" and "...Malfoy...bloody...etc..." gave her a good idea what was happening.

Neville and Harry listened with her in quietly appalled fascination. The trio looked awkwardly at each other when they heard, "No..._please_ Terry, take it _back_." Blaise had sounded so...gutted...it made Ginny feel guilty as hell. Especially when they heard the door slide open and light footsteps running away...that really made the compartment erupt. Flint and MacDuff cursed out Boot and Roberts and left shouting what anatomically impossible thing the boys could do.

Soon afterwards, Luna opened the door to their compartment and handed Ginny a paper. "Thought you'd like to see what you've no doubt been hearing about."

Luna didn't say hello or even glance at Harry, which was extremely odd. She just nodded and left. Looking down at the picture with Harry and Neville now crowded against her sides to get a peek, Ginny's heart sank. 'Blaise' looked way too friendly with Draco in the picture. Luna had been right. This situation was not going to be laughed off or 'fine'.

"Why would Blaise look at Malfoy like that if she loves Terry?" Neville's artless question echoed in the compartment.

Harry snorted. "Because it's Malfoy. He's a snake, and I guess she's one too."

Before Ginny could protest, they all stopped and listened as they heard someone beating on the door and cursing in the next compartment. She should have _known_ that Draco was the cause.

He opened their door and focused on her. The boys probably thought the Slytherin was looking for his friend, but Ginny knew he was checking to see if she was okay. Harry sounded off like a prat about Blaise and she was happy to tell him to shut up. Silvery eyes gave her a look of appreciation that was the only good thing to happen that day.

After Draco left, Ron and Hermione entered. Finished with prefect duties, they sat and were quickly filled in by Harry and Neville about everything that had been happening.

Ron said, "We saw the photo in the paper. I told Malfoy it was low, even for him."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend. "Maybe you were right. Maybe Zabini's no better than she should be. This photograph looks really bad. You can't blame Boot if he breaks up with her."

When Ron just stared out the window without replying to Hermione, Ginny jumped to her feet. "I'm going to go sit with Colin. Congratulations, you two, you just became the biggest judgmental gits _ever_. Bigger than Percy and Penelope!"

-

Colin, after she'd whispered all the details of the story, was realistic. "Malfoy came by here to check for Blaise. Everybody knows the story by now and no one's going to believe she and Malfoy are just friends. I don't think anyone but Lovegood, you, Boot and Roberts ever really _did_."

"What about you?"

"I didn't until I got her to do that 'Inuit Friendship Ritual.' Nobody having it off with Malfoy would've fallen for that one."

The friends shared a smile over Colin's triumph over the fair sex and the naiveté of a girl that seemed so sophisticated and _Slytherin_.

Colin whispered, "So...you're not going to tell anyone it was really _you_ and Malfoy?"

"Do you think it would help?"

The features many called 'baby-faced' became serious. "No. Nobody would believe it. They'd think you were lying for her and blame that on Zabini too."

Disembarking, Ginny watched Draco methodically searching for Blaise. Catching his eye through a window, she'd waved and tried to smile. His twisted effort was just as sorry as hers.

The moment she reached the castle, Ginny brushed off Ron's apology and quickly hustled what gear she'd brought home back up to her room. Dashing out of Gryffindor Tower before anyone could question her, she tried to think what she would do if she were Draco. She ran to the boat entrance and met the boat as it docked. Ginny helped pull Blaise up the steps.

Inside, they supported the girl together. Draco frowned unhappily. "What should we do? She won't stop crying."

Taking charge in the manner of Weasley women throughout the ages, Ginny said confidently, "Madam Pomfrey will take care of her in the infirmary. Let's go before some little snotrag comes whining to the mediwitch for something."

Why he found her snarling so attractive, Ginny would never know. But the blond who looked even _more_ gorgeous with tousled platinum hair and a worried expression on his face was giving her 'the look' again. The one he got before he pulled her behind a bookcase, or a statue, or into a dark corner where no one could see him kiss and touch her in ways no one else ever had.

Well, he could keep those smirking lips to himself...at least until Blaise was taken care of.

'Poppy' was a brusque but caring mediwitch. She saw Blaise and gasped, Oh heavens, what _ails_ this girl?"

Ginny said, "She can't stop crying."

Giving the students an 'I never would've guessed _that_' look, the mediwitch bustled over to a cupboard and started rummaging inside. Over her shoulder she asked, "Hurt feelings or broken heart?"

Ginny looked at Draco, and thought of how she'd feel if he said to her what Terry had told Blaise. "Broken heart."

"Oh dear...no cure for that, I'm afraid. All I can do is treat the symptoms. This will stop the crying, and this will help her sleep. I'll keep her overnight, and you can come take her back to her House in the morning."

Ginny tried to lighten the mood when she and Draco left. "Remember when we couldn't sleep because we were dreaming of each other?"

"Of course, although you never did tell me if I was wearing clothes in your dreams. In mine you only had freckles on."

Ginny returned his smile. "Of course..._not_." When he looked smug, she added, "You were wearing a cloth diaper..._Cupid_."

"_Cupid_...you dare to call a Malfoy cupid?"

Ginny teased as she ran down the corridor, "Cupid, cupid, cutie, cutie, cupid!"

Strong fingers grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom. Being pushed up against a door and snogged breathless by Draco was something Ginny was becoming addicted to.

Eventually, she admitted that Malfoys were love gods and not cupids. They stood holding each other long after they stopped kissing. Closing her eyes as his arms held her close, Ginny was guiltily grateful that Blaise chose not to tell anyone the truth. She loved Draco and he loved her, but it was so new, so vulnerable. They needed time to grow closer, stronger, before they tried to deal with all the problems being together would bring.

Before they returned to their Houses, Ginny looked up into Draco's face and tried to tell him everything would work out.

He shook his head and held her tighter.


	25. Friends

Chapter 25- Friends

-

Luna left the Great Hall after dinner feeling perturbed. She had been trying to see Blaise for days, but the girl was avoiding her and everyone else.

In Muggle Studies, Blaise came in just as class began, looked down taking notes the entire time, and rushed out before anyone could say a word. Luna had even approached Malfoy and tried to ask him about their mutual friend. The conversation had not been a success. The Slytherin had glanced away when he said Zabini was okay, she just needed some space, and didn't want to talk to anyone.

Today, when Luna had tried for the third time in as many days to ask about Blaise, Malfoy told her icily to keep her nose out of other people's business. As she was walking away, feeling very upset, he called after her with the information that Blaise was in the library all evening...every evening.

"Luna, wait!"

She turned to watch Wesley hurry to catch up. She had been doing that a lot lately. Between certain classes, and on the way to and from the Great Hall for meals, Luna had begun to expect that Wesley would call her name and brighten her day with his smile and lively banter. She even found herself watching him study or talk to friends in the common room in the evenings.

Last night, when he had caught her looking and smiled, Luna's heart had pounded so hard, she'd fled to her room. Her pulse felt erratic right _now_, but she refused to run away. Instead, she waited serenely while inwardly wondering when she had stopped feeling guilty about noticing Wesley Roberts' appealing dimples.

He reached her side. "I don't suppose you're going to be seeing Blaise any time soon."

"She's in the library right now. I'm on my way to see her. Why?"

Wesley's expression was boyishly earnest. How had Fiona Flint been able to resist forgiving him for defending his friend? Blaise's roommate had passed them several times in the corridors since the scene in the compartment, and each time she'd either glared or pointedly ignored the boy. Blaise did have loyal friends. Wesley was lowering his chin and looking up in bashful appeal. Luna didn't buy it, but it _was_ extremely cute.

He smiled in a way that could convince Merpeople to buy gillyweed. "Well, it's been five days since our little train wreck, and Terry's gone beyond worried to worrying _me_. Zabini hasn't eaten one meal in the Hall and they haven't had any doubled classes, so he hasn't seen her. Now he's picking at his food and staring at her picture for hours on end. I volunteered to see Blaise, tell him how she's doing, ease the misery. May I come with you?"

Nice to know Terry was suffering too. Luna nodded her acceptance of his company. As Wesley reached for the handle to enter the library, Ron Weasley pushed it open. Harry Potter was right behind. He looked at the two of them and frowned. "You two looking for Zabini?"

Wesley draped a friendly arm around Luna's shoulders. "Yes we are. Happen to know which section she's in?"

Ron said, "Yeah, she's back by the Restricted Section. The girl helping Pince in the afternoons told me she's been staying there for hours and hours every day, so I...uh...we...went over to see her."

Harry shrugged. "We said hello. She seemed okay."

"_Okay_? Do you need new glasses? She's not okay." Ron told Luna, "You talk to her. You're a girl. Girls are good at that stuff."

"Thank you, Ronald. I will."

Harry was scowling. Didn't like being ignored, did he? A little too used to her tripping over herself to getting his attention, was he?

Luna knew she was wrong to feel so hurt that Harry didn't seem to return her feelings. He had never asked her to dream about him. She'd done that all by herself. She hoped he missed her attention...missed her. Maybe then, he would want to spend some time with her. Go to the trouble of saying, 'Hello, Luna' one day.

That time was not now. Harry's eyes were as hard as the emeralds they resembled. Unwilling to look at him anymore, she brushed past the Gryffindors and went inside.

Luna could feel her companion's stare as Roberts tried to read her face. "Are you and Potter...? He paused and then said, "I know I haven't made my feelings a secret, but I don't want to make a move on someone else's girl. I'm no Slytherin."

Nervously, Luna tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear.

Before she could answer, Wesley fingered one of her earrings. "I adore radishes."

His fingers that close to her face made her stomach drop. "Do you?"

"As long as they're earrings and I don't have to eat them, I'm insane about them...especially when they're dangling from ears as pretty as yours."

"Oh." Luna shook her head. "No, there's no me and Harry."

"Did you want there to be?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Well, then...since he's too stupid too know what he's missing, would you like to go with me?"

Her face felt hot. "I would like to be friends with you."

Slipping his arm around her, Wesley winked. "_Close_ friends?" At her nod, he grew bolder. "_Kissing_ friends?"

They had reached the last bookcase before an open area filled with tables and chairs scattered in front of the roped off restricted section. Luna allowed her 'Robin Goodfellow' to pull her between bookshelves. His lips were as firm, and gentle and the kiss every bit as sweet as she remembered.

She smiled. "_Definitely._"

Wesley grinned and pulled her by the hand over to where Blaise was working industriously on a long scroll on something, probably History of Magic. The slender girl finished and double-checked the parchment before rolling it up. Noticing the pair before her, Zabini's full lips curved slightly. "Oh, hello, Luna, Wesley. I've just finished my last assignment."

Watching the other girl stuff several scrolls into a school bag, Luna asked, "Homework due tomorrow?"

Something almost amused flickered in the girl's eyes. Waving an airy hand toward the stack of books on the table, Blaise said, "_Oh no_...I did that essay ages ago...maybe even first week. No, that was my last regular assignment for the year." She frowned. "If I knew what the professors were planning to assign over Easter Holiday I could do those too, but they won't tell me. Said something about tradition and perverse enjoyment…."

"Bet that was Snape," said Wesley.

Luna giggled, but Blaise acted as though she didn't hear. "Don't know what I'll do with myself now...maybe get some extra credit." Her lips twitched in detached amusement, "I might give Granger a run for the Swottiest Swot award. I scored two points higher on yesterday's History of Magic test. I think she almost cried."

Wesley was raising an incredulous brow. It was very dashing. He said carefully, "Are you telling us that you've completed all your assignments for the rest of the school year? When have you found the time?"

That tiny smile thingy Blaise kept doing was starting to creep Luna out. What was wrong with her?

The other girl's answer gave her a clue. "There are plenty of hours in the day if you don't sleep much, or eat in the Hall. I've slept maybe oh, an hour or two, if that, the last four days, and it's really helped me tear through my schoolwork."

Luna bet. All you had to do was trade your personality for that of a glassy-eyed zombie. She tried to ask casually, "Why did you start doing this?"

The mannequin currently posing as Blaise Zabini replied, "Sunday, when I came back from the infirmary, everyone was very supportive, but I had to find some way to bottle up my feelings. I had to get a hold of myself, so I took off my necklace, my ring, put them away, and figured that since I didn't want to sleep and dream about...you know...I'd stay up in the common room and work on some assignments. It's really helped. I don't think I've cried for days now, and just look how productive I've been."

Wesley's frown told Luna that he didn't like what he saw any more than she did. Gently, he kidded, "The purple shadows look wonderful with your Gypsy eyes, Zabini, and your cheekbones are incredible. Really, tragic heroine looks good on you, but have you actually _eaten_ anything since Saturday?"

A look of faint surprise lifted dark brows. Looking underneath a tome, the girl lifted a scarlet coloured remembrall. "So that's what I forgot to do. Draco's been making me drink a potion since I don't like to stop working to eat...and I don't want to go to the Hall anymore."

Wesley slanted a look at Luna before softly asking, "Why not?"

Blaise got up and slung her school bag over her shoulder. She made an effort to smile and it just looked more pitiful. "You know why not, Wesley. Go back and tell...your friend...I'm fine, or I'm mental, whatever you like. I don't want to see him, or talk about him, or think about him...and since I promised to help Crabbe and Goyle with Herbology, I'd better get going. See you later."

The pair watched their friend drift out of the library like some sort of wraith. Luna turned to Wesley. "When do Slytherin and Ravenclaw Houses have potions together again?"

"Tomorrow."

"_Good._"

Standing to leave, Luna girl stiffened as Wesley encircled her with his arms. His hands smoothed down the length of her hair, and then began rubbing her back. It felt good. Tentatively, she returned the embrace. Luna wasn't confident enough to stroke his back, but she did slip her arms around him. He warmed her inside and out. She could get used to having a..._friend_...like Wesley.

Little by little, she relaxed against him, resting her head against his shoulder. When she felt his lips brush her hair, Luna closed her eyes and sighed.

-

* * *

-

"Psst...Red..._Ginny_...over here."

Long, pale fingers beckoned from behind the statue of Bertha the Behemoth. Ginny walked to where Draco was lounging against an ample backside. "My lips haven't recovered from our after lunch snog in the empty classroom on the fifth floor, so if you're desperate for affection..."

"Funny. I'll remind you of that the next time you drag me off to a broom cupboard like yesterday...which, by the way, I'm too bloody tall to be snogging in, you sadistic wench."

"Aw, does ickle Malfoy's back hurt?"

"Yes it does, as a matter of fact."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Gorgeous Slytherin love god lips pouted in a way that sorely tempted Ginny to make her own even puffier. She had to cover her mouth to stifle laughter when he said slyly, "Yes...but there's something _else_ that would be even more effective."

His silver eyes were gleaming, so she knew this was going to be naughty. She shouldn't even ask. "What?"

"You could give me a massage. I just happened to pick up some oil over the holidays."

"Oh, _really._"

"Mmmm."

She smiled. The idea made her go Mmmm, too. She mock-frowned. "I suppose if I _don't_ your mate Zabini will be only too happy to do her best friend a _favour_?"

Ginny expected playful banter, not a look of frustration. Draco shook his white-blond head as his face twisted unhappily. "Zabini's not doing too good. I didn't want to tell you, but she's gone mental over Boot wanting time apart."

Her thank-the-gods-it's-Friday cheer drained away. She should have known when Blaise avoided the Hall and sat so quietly in Muggle Studies that something was wrong. She just hadn't wanted to know. She had been too pre-occupied with her own romance. Damn. Guilt sucked. Malfoy's understanding nod told her he felt the same way.

Ginny didn't want to ask, but she did anyway. "Tell me."

Draco began to pace like the jungle cat she'd seen imprisoned at a horrible Muggle place her father had once taken her--_the zoo_. He said as he walked restlessly back and forth, "She doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, and spends all her time doing school-work. Last night she finished hers for the year and started on mine!" He made a face. "I didn't look _forward_ to writing a three scroll parchment on how Wizard/Goblin relations have changed over the ages, but I didn't ask her to do it _for_ me...in a perfect imitation of my handwriting." He raked a hand through his hair. "I'm going to feel _horrible_ when I turn that in. I don't even want to _think_ about the guilt I'll feel over the essays for Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts..."

Wow. That sounded bad, and she didn't mean letting his friend do his homework. One thing bothered her. "How is Blaise _able_ to be super-swot girl if she doesn't eat or sleep? Doesn't your brain shut down or something if you do that?"

A frown line Ginny longed to smooth away appeared on Draco's aristocratic brow. He grimaced. "I make her drink meal replacement potions, but I'm afraid she's taking something else. She sent an owl to Eddy Sunday morning, and that night a package came." He said bitterly, "Our mothers take all kinds of potions to keep them going. The gods only know what Blaise is on."

"She won't say?"

"No. Just smiles at me like some bloody automaton and goes off to write another paper."

"You should tell Snape. He's your Head of House."

Draco smiled at her as if she was the most brilliant girl in the world. It was flattering, but it wasn't that amazing an idea. He should have thought of it. Ginny smiled. Maybe Slytherins didn't think like Gryffindors. More proof that he needed her desperately.

Happy to have something he could do to help his friend, Draco pulled her into a hug before unexpectedly bending her back over his arm. He stared into her eyes in the way that made her heart race. "No wonder I love you, Red. Whatever can I _do_ to repay you?"

Her face was turning pink, and it wasn't due to the blood rushing to her head, "I love you too…and I'll think of something."

After giving her a kiss, Draco returned her to an upright position. He murmured wickedly, "I hope it involves massage oil."

Ginny looked up into Bertha's eternally grinning face after he left and said, "What are _you_ smiling at...the thought of Hagrid and a barrel of oil? That's _disgusting_, and I won't stand here another moment with a sex-crazed statue." Tossing her fiery tresses, she flounced away--grinning.

"Were you just talking to a statue?"

Trust Ronald to show up where she least wanted him to. Luckily, Ginny could run verbal rings around the boy until he fell down dizzily--figuratively speaking. "No."

"But I heard..."

"What?"

"Something about being sex-crazed."

"Really? Sure it wasn't a projection of your own thoughts, brother?"

"Huh?"

Was it _nice_ to twist your brother's mind up in order to watch him spin madly as it unwound? Perhaps not, but it was fun. As they walked up the stairs toward their next classes, Ginny explained, "Maybe _you're_ having 'sex-crazed' thoughts, Ron, so you think I'm the one saying it so you won't have to deal with it."

The scrunched up freckled face tried to follow her logic. "You mean I'm really the one thinking about sex?"

"You _did_ bring it up. Anything you want to share with your younger, but wiser, sister?"

"No...well, _yeah_. I was wondering...can you like someone without _liking_ them?"

Well, well, brother dear was deeper than she had thought. How interesting. Ginny smiled. "Are you asking me if it's possible to be attracted to someone, without wanting to be their girlfriend or boyfriend? Sure you can. Why?"

"No reason."

This conversation was just what she needed. It was so amusing. She decided to pull Ron's leg and see what he would do. His sputtering was always good for a laugh. Ginny said, "Come off it, Ron. You wonder about Quidditch, not boy/girl stuff. Confess...you kissed Blaise up in your room over holiday and now you're wondering how you could like it and still want Hermione to be your girlfriend."

Ron didn't answer. He looked away. His face was red.

Merlin's underwear, he had kissed Blaise! Fred and George both acted so funny after fetching the pair, making those comments..._Yuck!_ Ginny did not want to imagine her brother using his tongue in a 'pleasurable manner.' _Eeuwww!_ Quickly, she advised, "Don't tell me, and whatever you do, don't tell Hermione." Her brother looked horrified at the thought. Good...or was it? An awful suspicion struck, "You don't want to do...what _didn't_ happen and we're _not_ talking about...again...do you?"

Red hair shook wildly. "No! Never! No way! I don't want to ruin my chance with Hermione. It's only, Zabini looks so sad."

Oh, _brother--_he had Dad's soft heart. "Don't worry about Blaise. Snape is going to help and she'll be fine. You just worry about your own love-life, and keep those lips to yourself and Hermione!" Ron nodded, relieved. She waved goodbye and looked forward to Arithmancy, where everything added up the way it was supposed to.

-

* * *

-

"Hey, Night Owl."

Glancing up from the 'Importance of Ethics in Potions Making' essay she had just finished for Draco, Blaise met her roommate's coolly amused gaze. "Hello, Cassandra."

"Done?"

"Yes."

The girl dressed in a long black cape, with heavy black eyeliner and lipstick looked back at the four Slytherins who waited behind her. "This girl needs to see the sunrise."

The group of three boys and a girl nodded their agreement. They all were as equally pale and fond of the colour black. One of the boys carried a guitar. A faint stirring of interest caused Blaise to rise and take the cloak Priam had brought for her.

Cassandra held out her hand to the group. Each one gave her a galleon. Lips curved smugly, the girl's dark eyes gleamed as she pocketed the money. "I told you she would greet the day with us, but no, you foolish mortals never heed my visions. I pity you."

Trailing behind the group with her roommate, Blaise was content not to think, just walk. The Slytherins sauntered out the front entrance and lounged on the steps. She sat beside Cassandra, who offered her a pair of dark glasses. Placing them over her eyes, and leaning back on her elbows like the other girl, Blaise asked, "Why are we doing this?"

The group snickered. The girl with long, straight, reddish-black hair--Scarlett --explained, "I saw it in a film once. A group of vampires sat and greeted the day with sunglasses on. It was cool. Our little group usually comes out every Monday to see the sunrise, because Mondays suck and we find it amusing, but Cass told us you needed us today."

Curving her lips to feign interest, Blaise saw the boy with blue-black spiky hair and a guitar staring at her in awe. "What are you _on_?"

Her refusal to answer didn't offend. Instead, the boy, who introduced himself as Lexx, started strumming his guitar and telling the others, "Night Owl here's a Ramones girl. Let's sing for her."

The music he played was familiar. Her mother had an orb of the group. Some remote impulse caused Blaise to sing along with Lexx, _I Want to be Sedated. _

Cassandra held out her hand. The group groaned and reluctantly coughed up sickles. She sneered at them, "Shut up. I could've bet you galleons. The sun's almost up, so keep singing, vamps."

Sitting on the steps of Hogwarts, wearing sunglasses and singing a song with bizarre Slytherins seemed logical to Blaise.

"May I join you?"

The group turned and stared at the tall boy who was standing at the top of the steps. He stood with his hands in the pockets of his trousers, with only a black fisherman's jumper to ward off the chill. Strangely, he didn't look cold. Blaise had a vague impression of pearly white skin and not quite long hair with a fringe falling into eyes of the same shade of deep black. Uninterested, she turned back around, although Cassandra and Scarlett continued to gape as if bewitched.

Finally, her roommate said in a breathy voice, "Have a seat."

The boy sat between Cassandra and Blaise.

Scarlett asked eagerly, "What's your name?"

Still looking at Blaise, he answered, "Kieran."

The lilting, almost musical inflection in the boy's voice made the other girls sigh, and the boys frown. Lexx said almost belligerently, "I've never seen you before. Are you a new student or what?"

"I am a...visitor...I suppose." Looking directly into Blaise's eyes, he asked softly, "Why are you so empty inside? I am unable to sense your feelings, what you need to make you happy. That makes me sad."

She didn't want to make him sad, but she'd worked too hard not to feel emotion, and she wasn't about to give in to the invitation to share the pain she'd buried so deep. The boy could go sell empathy somewhere else. Rising to her feet, Blaise curved her lips and said goodbye to the group.

Kieran trailed after her, catching up to her in the entry. He put a hand on her arm to get her attention. Apathetically, she waited for him to say whatever he was going to and leave her alone.

"What is your name, what year are you in...and what...is it _House_?"

"Blaise Zabini, sixth year, Slytherin House. Why?" Avoiding the sad eyes, Blaise looked at his chin instead. It had a dimple.

The boy was talking again. He said, "I will ask my sister Lorelei to let me stay in your House. She tells me I am a sixth year, too. I will be in your classes, and perhaps tomorrow, you will be more...open...to making a new friend."

"Perhaps...bye..." Blaise was aware that the odd boy...Kieran...watched her until she turned a corner and moved out of sight but she didn't care enough to look back and wave. Pushing thoughts of the strange encounter away, Blaise lethargically drifted upstairs to take a shower.

That afternoon, inside the dungeon where she had arrived well before the rest of the class, Blaise heard a voice say impassively, "Class does not begin for ten minutes, Miss Zabini."

Professor Snape's words caused Blaise to look up from the table where she was setting out potion ingredients. He was standing in the doorway holding a flagon of something. She watched him walk toward her. "Yes. I hoped to finish and leave early."

"Are you _unwell_?"

Something in the way he stressed the last word caused a faint stir of alarm. Serenely, she shook her head. "I'm fine. Maybe a little tired." She arranged the jars in order of use and began to grind dragonfly wings with a pestle. She could feel dark eyes assessing her with clinical detachment. She didn't mind. She felt rather detached herself.

"Mr. Malfoy tells me that you have not been sleeping or eating."

Pausing before starting to mince kookaburra tongue, Blaise said mildly, "He exaggerates."

"Does he? I am curious, Miss Zabini. How are you able to excel without proper rest or nourishment?"

The faint stir of panic was becoming more pronounced. She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Don't you? Look at me."

Blaise put her knife down and turned to face her Head of House. His fathomless orbs gauged her pupils, her shadowed eyes, sharp cheekbones and overall weight loss. His lips turned down. "Have you been taking _Bottled Sleep?_"

Maybe she had, but she wasn't going to admit a thing, "Why do you say that?"

The professor's slight smile admired her Slytherin/Socratic method of answering with a question, but he wasn't going to let her off. "Bottled Sleep is a controlled substance administered only by Healers for good reason. It is not intended to be taken more than once a week. Daily utilisation can result in dangerous side-effects, and you show signs of several."

"Really?"

"Yes, _really._"

The professor's voice was soft and deadly serious. She would be alarmed if she could feel anything. That was her favourite 'side effect'..._numbness_. He held out the flagon. She automatically took it, and then blinked. "What's this?"

"Antidote...it should take effect one hour after ingestion. You should have time to complete your potion before needing to return to Slytherin House. After one or two hours of healing sleep, you should return to normal."

"I don't want to return to normal."

"Perhaps not, but I must _insist_...or I will inform the Headmaster, who will be obliged to owl the Ministry...to investigate how a student came into possession of an illegal substance."

Eddy wouldn't like Azkaban. There was no happy hour.

Blaise drank the potion and handed it back to the professor. He inclined his head and left her to continue assembling her ingredients.

Other students came in. Fiona sat beside her. "Wow. You've done all the prep work. Thanks."

"No problem."

Blaise could feel someone gazing at her, but she refused to look. She added the ingredients to her cauldron meticulously.

One item made her partner laugh. "_Virgin's_ _tears_? Is that what makes this a Draught of Sorrow, a girl crying over being a bloody virgin?"

After time passed and the potion came to the point where the tears were added and the solution turned from murky grey to a sparkling clear liquid, Blaise began to move more and more slowly. Carefully, she ladled her potion into a flagon and labelled it.

She was too tired to fight the urge to return the gaze of the boy staring at her from across the aisle. He looked thinner too, but his eyes were as blue and his hair as long and silky as she had tried so hard not to remember.

Fiona asked the exasperated man admonishing a boy for breaking his vial of tears, "Will breathing the fumes make you cry, Professor?"

Irritably, the teacher spat without looking, "Of course not. If you would bother to read the course material, you would know that the Draught of Sorrows is used to _end_ melancholy, not _cause_ it. Why?"

"Because Zabini's crying."

Blaise looked down at her wet fingertips. She was crying? When had that happened? When she'd looked at Terry's face and wondered if she'd ever touch it again?

She ignored her classmates gaping and picked up an empty vial. Blaise held it up to her cheek and let several tears roll into it. Slinging her school bag over her shoulder, the girl who wanted to leave and fall into bed--forget what was causing her chest to hurt so badly--picked up the vial and flagon.

Disregarding the boy whispering her name, she handed the potion to the professor and the vial to the classmate who had dropped his. It was the Ravenclaw who had sneered at her in the Hall as he'd given her Terry's note.

He sneered at her now. "Are you trying to say these are virgin's tears, Zabini? Yeah, right, look...I pour them in and... It turns _clear?"_

It took concentrated effort to put one foot in front of the other. The boy's disbelieving words were heard, but she didn't turn around, not even after she heard Snape say pointedly, "Go sit _down_, Mr. Boot. I did not give you permission to leave your table. Ten points from Ravenclaw. You may take your seat also, Mr. Malfoy."

Reaching her house, the drained girl slowly pulled herself up the stairs. Her bed had never looked so good. Blaise dropped her bag on the floor, and collapsed across it, falling into dreamless oblivion.

-

* * *

-

"Malfoy!"

Draco looked up and saw Blaise's roommates rushing down the girls' staircase. He had returned from the library, where time spent with Red worked better than a Draught of Sorrow for relieving melancholy. He needed to clean up before dinner.

It looked like proper grooming would have to wait, though. Flint's lips were pressed together as if holding back tears and MacDuff's face was distraught too. Snape had assured him that after a couple hours' healing sleep his friend would be fine. Why wasn't she up by now?

Fiona answered his question. "Blaise won't wake up! We've tried cold water, shaking the bed, even slapping her face. We don't know what else to _do!_"

He held up a hand to halt the flow of explanation. His eyes grew flinty with determination. "Go and open the double window, I'm going to get my broom and fly up."

The girls nodded eagerly and ran back upstairs.

Draco jogged to the broom shed. It was pathetically easy to counter Hagrid's wards and retrieve his broom. Impatiently, he sprang upwards and flew toward Slytherin Tower. The opened window was a tight fit, but he drew up his legs and leaned low as possible to make it through the opening.

Inside the room, he jumped off and handed his broom to Morrigan. Blaise was lying asleep on her bed. As he drew near, she rolled her head and frowned.

"She's been doing that for awhile now. If you try to talk to her she murmurs, 'No'," said Morrigan.

Draco sat by Blaise and said sharply, "Wake _up_."

The sleeping girl frowned and turned her head away.

His temper flared. "_Damn it Blaise_, I order you to wake the _hell _up right this _bloody minute_!"

The door opened and several girls looked in, shocked at hearing and then seeing a boy in the girls' section of the tower.

Draco snarled, "_Get out..._and if anybody says anything, I'll make them _wish_ they had purple pustules!"

The girls gasped and quickly slammed the door shut once more. He looked down at Blaise again. Even in sleep she looked defiant as she murmured, "No," and turned away.

He'd had it with the kid glove treatment. Nobody said _no_ to Draco Malfoy in Slytherin House. With a grunt, he slung Blaise over his shoulder like Terry-Boy used to--it wasn't as easy as it looked when the Ape-Man did it--and ignored the girls' shrieks of 'What are you doing?' and 'What are you thinking?' to carry Blaise into the shower.

Draco activated the water to spray a lukewarm blast and propped the girl against the wall.

Blaise was now gasping and trying to turn away from the water. He yelled, "_Wake up! I'm tired of putting up with your shite Blaise, so open your eyes!"_

Wet curly hair shook violently as she cried, _"No! I don't want to! I don't want to open my eyes. I don't want to feel. I just want to sleep!"_

"Too bad, Blaise, because I'm not leaving. I know it's my fault that picture got taken and I feel guilty as hell. I'm a selfish bastard, and I'm sorry. I'm so bloody damn sorry, but I can't stand this anymore. _I want my best mate back!"_

Brown eyes opened. Sorrowfully, Blaise whispered, "It hurts so bad!"

"I know."

Draco hugged his friend tightly. He said softly, _"Too much of water hast thou, poor Ophelia."_

He pulled back to see her face. She gazed at him sadly but didn't cry. If she did, he might do something embarrassing that he would never live down. Draco's spirits lifted immeasurably when after stroking his cheek, his mate's lips curved. _"And therefore I forbid my tears."_

They turned when Fiona ran into the lavatory. "One of the girls went to tell Snape! Crabbe just came into the common room shouting that the he's on his way. You'd better get out of here!"

Draco snapped the command to turn off the water. He looked at Blaise. "Will you be okay?"

She smiled her first real smile in days. "Yeah."

At the window, he hesitated.

Blaise rolled her eyes. "Go ahead. Say it, so you can fly out of here before Snape catches you."

Levering himself out the window and onto his broom, Draco ignored the cold to smirk. "I always _knew_ I'd see you in the shower, Zabini."

The re-animated wench taunted before shutting the window, "I saw you first, Malfoy...poolside, on my birthday..._nice arse_."

Teeth chattering, Draco laughed as he put away his broom and used the Disillusionment Charm to sneak up to his room. He hurriedly got ready for dinner. On the way out, he removed an item out of a desk drawer and slipped it into a pocket.

Inside the Great Hall, conversations hushed the moment he entered. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't wearing school robes, but a comfortable black tee and trousers that allowed him a full range of movement.

Roberts nudged Boot, who quickly rose to his feet. As Draco approached, Terry drew his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

Laughing derisively, Draco kept coming. "Shielding Charm, Ape-Man."

Girly-locks threw a powerful straight punch aimed at his opponent's nose, but Draco raised his arm and took the blow in the elbow, which caused Pretty-Boy lots of distracting pain. Smiling viciously, Malfoy side kicked Boot in the knee. Terry-Boy got in a decent hook to the side of the head on the way down.

The two tables erupted as boys from each one jumped up onto their benches and tables to see their housemates battle it out. The teachers at the staff table screamed for order. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors climbed onto their tables to scream support for their favourite contender.

It wasn't Draco.

"Kick Malfoy's butt, Boot!"

_How pathetic_! _Hufflepuff's can't make themselves say arse...the arseholes._

"Punch that Snake bastard again!"

_Male weasels are such nasty creatures. Good thing for me they're as stupid as they are brutal._

The boy who instigated the brawl smiled viciously as he blocked a punch by the limping but still feral-looking wild man. Maybe Boot would fight better if no girly-hair obstructed his vision. Jabbing the Ravenclaw in the eye, Draco said while Terry's head rocked back with the impact, "I hope I'm hurting _you_ as much as you've hurt Blaise."

The jammy bastard intercepted the next blow and attacked in a fluid movement that said he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Boot gritted, "Same to _you_, Malfoy."

Before either could make another move, Dumbledore waved his wand and froze everyone in the Hall. Draco watched in grudging awe as the headmaster walked down the aisle, moving around spectators to reach the two boys that remained unfrozen. Professors Snape and Flitwick followed behind the white-haired wizard.

"What is the meaning of this disgraceful exhibition of Muggle-Duelling, Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Boot?"

Covertly taking off his wizard version of brass knuckles and slipping them back into his pocket, Draco sneered. "Ask Boot. He threw the first punch."

Terry-Boy was miffed. "You were going to attack _me_, Malfoy, and you know it!"

"It would seem that you boys are equally at fault. Therefore, you shall share an equal punishment. Two weeks detention, served together--one week with each of your Heads of House. Professor Snape has graciously volunteered to oversee the both of you starting Monday at seven. You will return to your Houses at once."

Returning Tarzan's snarl as they left the Hall, Draco jeered, "Better go let Pomfrey take care of that knee, Boot. Can't swing on vines without it."

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy."

"I'll shut up. After all, I now have my best mate Jane all to myself, while you're stuck with only Cheetah to groom your girly-locks." Astonishing how satisfying it was to hear the bellow of rage. If that didn't bring the Jungle-Boy back to his woman, then nothing would.

"Psssst...Malfoy..._Draco_...over here."

Slender pale fingers were beckoning from behind the statue of Bertha the Behemoth. Smiling, and then hissing as blood trickled from his lip, Draco walked stiffly over to Ginny. She held a basket of first aid items. A pale brow rose. "How?"

"I knew the moment you started punching Terry that you'd need me to patch you up..._amazing fighting ferret_ that you are."

Sitting stiffly with his back against the wall, Draco's battered lips tilted up. "I was amazing, wasn't I?"

A soft, loving, kiss was placed against the corner of his mouth not swollen and bleeding.

"You're a Black Knight in Shining Armour."

-

* * *

-

A/N: Both Shakespeare lines are from Laertes speech in _Hamlet_. Thought of the first part, looked it up and said, Oh, I like that following bit, too! lol. Stories are so interesting when they twist and turn aren't they? Hope you've enjoyed this chap. Let me know in a Review!


	26. Lovers

Chapter 26- Lovers

-

Ginny left the Great Hall after breakfast Saturday filled with anticipation.

The January day was bright and cold. Harry and company were going to sneak into Hogsmeade to play pranks. As appealing as the thought of managing mischief was, she had other plans that were even more thrilling.

As she neared the staircase down to the lower levels, the girl looked both ways to make sure no one was approaching before taking the steps down to the dungeon corridor. At the bottom of the stairs, she turned and gave a muffled shriek when a warm hand covered her mouth and pulled her back against a masculine chest.

"Well, well, what have we here? A sacrificial maiden for a dragon to devour? Ow!"

Ginny pivoted and took the hand of the boy whose palm she had nipped. She kissed his boo-boo and slid her arms around his waist. "No, I'm a dragon _tamer_."

Draco's grin brightened the dim corridor. He looked so bloody gorgeous, his pale, classic features framed by a black jumper and dark shadows. When he noticed her gaze focusing on his mouth, he winked. "Tame me all you want once we get inside, Red."

At the door to dungeon five, he used his wand to counter the wards. "My house-elf Slinky is incredibly clever at finding out all sorts of useful things."

Ginny entered Lorelei's classroom, marvelling again how bright and cheerful it was compared to Snape's. The enchanted windows made all the difference. The lack of specimen jars floating about helped too.

Draco looked smug. It was so cute. "Slinky told me the professor has gone to nurse her ailing father and isn't expected back for a week."

Her heart began to pound. The 'dragon' was giving her a look that sent shivers up _and_ down her spine; it was that steamy.

His rain cloud coloured eyes became hooded. "That means no one will hear you..._scream_..."

Ginny felt as if she was on one of those Muggle carnival rides that made your stomach flip over and over. She swallowed hard and tried to sound challenging, instead of breathy. "What makes you think you could make me scream, dragon?" She had to remind herself that Weasleys never retreated when he stood so close his body brushed hers.

"This."

In a flash, 'claws' tickled her sides ruthlessly. Within moments, the maiden was screaming with laughter and begging, "Stop, please, oh gods, why do I have to be so damn ticklish? _Baby,_ stop!" Her tormentor ceased and looked at her with an odd expression on his face. She giggled. "I wish I'd known that calling you baby would make you freeze earlier. Maybe my side wouldn't hurt now." She kissed him softly. "Sorry, I know it reminds you of your mother calling you Baby Boy."

The hands gently stroking her sides under her jumper made her forget everything except how good he made her feel. His lips kissing hers caused any slight regret at not going pranking to disappear.

Dreamily, Ginny wondered how the brush of his lips, the slide of his tongue could feel better and better as time went by. Usually, the better she knew a boy, the less she liked him or wanted to kiss him. With Draco, the more they were together, the harder it became to control herself, keep her hands from being naughty and restrain her body from moving in ways that made him break away and recite Arithmancy equations to calm down.

The answer to her internal question gave her a warm glow that suffused her entire being as she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She had just reached round and grasped hold of her boyfriend's incredibly fine arse when a noise in the outer corridor made the two spring apart and look around wildly for a hiding place.

Draco nodded to a back worktable covered in a cloth that hung to the floor. They quickly concealed themselves and sat hugging each other while trying not to laugh as the door opened. Curiosity made Ginny lean over to peek around the side edge of the tablecloth.

She put her lips directly to Draco's ear and breathed, "It's that new sixth year I told you about last night, who got sorted into Gryffindor while her brother's in Slytherin. Lorelei's sister."

After another peek, Ginny whispered, "She went into the storeroom...probably to get stuff for the...er...things the gang is doing today." Even in the gloom, a white-blond brow rising was a sexy sight. Her boyfriend knew what kind of _things_ his least favourite fellow students were planning

They listened to the humming girl return from her supply gathering. Ginny jumped when a sardonic voice asked, "What's in the rucksack?"

The girl replied, "Top secret, professor. I could tell you, but then I'd have to _convince_ you to let me go off with the Gryffindors anyway, and unfortunately I don't have time right now. How about we have this conversation later?"

In the dim light beneath the table, Ginny shared a 'what the hell?' look of amazement with Draco. She covertly looked out again and saw Snape's mouth curve into something scary--a smile! After a stomach churning moment, the man's lips curved down into a more natural grimace. "You would not have to _go off_ with Potter and his little friends if you hadn't had that so-called accident with the Anti-Aging Solution." Crossly, the Potions Master added, "I begin to think you _enjoy_ acting sixteen again, Lorelei."

Ginny looked at Draco. His mouth was hanging open. It was so unfair that he could even do _that _attractively. Platinum hair shook, indicating that he couldn't believe his ears either.

An amused feminine voice, which sounded more youthful and slightly higher-pitched than that of the woman they knew said, "Remember, it's _Ronan_ for the next week, Severus, and can't I have a bit of fun? I'm doing my best trying to live the cliché I've been forced into--the new girl with a twin brother who comes to school and immediately becomes a source of juicy gossip." She paused and then laughed. "Just think what the students would say if they knew I was having it off with my _professor_."

The sound of kissing was heard.

Ginny and Draco both grimaced.

The 'girl' Lorelei had become said smilingly, "I've got to _go_, love. You can discipline me later."

"Are you going to be _naughty_?"

The insinuation in that dark, silky voice made Ginny press her hands against her queasy stomach. The thought of those having...erm...intimate moments...was just as nauseating as when she'd seen Mr. and Mrs. Zabini get affectionate, and almost as much as the mere thought of her parents _ever_ talking like this to one another. Older people should knit and smoke pipes, not be sexy. It was gross.

She could see Draco's white teeth gleaming in the near darkness...thought her squeamishness funny, did he? His smile faded when they heard, "Oh yes, this week your good woman is going to be a bad girl that a nice boy like Harry Potter won't like at all. And in your class, Professor, I'm going to be _very_ naughty."

Once the pair had left the classroom, the couple hidden beneath the table waited for several minutes before scooting out from under the cloth. Ginny was kind enough to rub the kinks out of Draco's lower back. Her hands slid lower.

He said dryly, "My arse feels fine."

"Yes, I _know_." The slight blush on his high cheekbones made her grin. He kissed it off. She sighed happily when his lips eventually left hers and Draco held her in his arms, caressing her back.

The floating-on-air feeling popped like a soap bubble when he observed with pitying amusement, "If Lorelei...Ronan...whoever...thinks that being a bad girl will turn Perfect Potty off, she's delusional. Ickle good boys always go for bad girls, just like bad boys go for..." He broke off with a nervous laugh at the sight of her raised eyebrows.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Think I'm an ickle good girl, do you, bad boy? Maybe you don't know me as well as you think."

A calculating smile crossed his face before Draco said with false casualness, "Oh, really...well, if you'd like to show me what you mean, I suppose I'd be agreeable."

Her mouth stopped the transparent attempt at Slytherin cunning with a bold Gryffindor kiss. Sliding her fingers into silken hair positioned his lips just where she wanted them. Her tongue, given permission to be as wicked as it wanted, did things she'd only thought of before, until his lips and body hardened and the embrace became something her mother would decry as 'bad', but felt so deliciously _good_.

-

* * *

- 

_She was walking on the beach with Harry, holding his hand and enjoying the way the balmy wind gently blew her long hair. The boy beside her picked up a shell and showed it to her. Luna smiled, and then frowned. A melody carried to them upon the breeze, haunting and disturbingly alluring. Harry dropped her hand and started walking toward the music. She had to hurry to catch up. _

_Around the curve, they both stopped and stared._

_Upon one of the rocks jutting from the ocean, a mermaid with pearly white skin and shimmering scales was combing her hair. She was singing a song without words that managed to convey a sensual promise that captivated the male listener. _

_The siren pushed her long, black wavy locks behind her shoulders. Luna gasped. Her blue gaze darted to her companion's face. His glazed emerald eyes, and open mouth told her he appreciated the impressive view._

_His sigh caught the attention of the enchantress. Lush red lips parted in invitation. The mermaid slid off the rock and into the water, diving down with a swish of an iridescent tail. She reappeared in the water close by the couple. Wet, her hair was transformed into long spirals. Eyes the colour of black pearls entreated as she held out her arms and beckoned seductively, "**Harry.**"_

_In a daze, the boy started removing his clothing. Luna gaped in disbelief when Harry walked into the waves. Her stunned look moved from the pile of clothes in her arms to the cute white backside diving into the water. Numbly, she watched the boy remain afloat in the siren's embrace, witnessed them kissing passionately. _

_The sound of hoof beats drew her gaze to where a rider on a white stallion was galloping down the beach toward her. The man dressed in black slowed and then stopped beside her. Mind whirling, all Luna could think to say was, "Why are you wearing a mask?"_

_The rider's golden-blond hair was uncovered when he took off the scarf-like mask and tucked the black silk into a pocket. He said, "They're very comfortable, and quite handy for disguising identity. Pirates whose features are known soon find themselves taking a long drop with a short stop." _

_Bright blue eyes twinkled, while a white smile framed by dimples flashed. Luna saw that he was a teenager like herself and was even more drawn to the pirate._

_He bent down and pulled her up before him on his horse. His lips quirked while he tossed the clothes and glasses down upon the sand and told her in a pleasant voice filled with mirth, "Your companion...probably won't be wearing those again. The lovely siren is married to a Kraken. The moment she finds a...friend...the fish swim to tell the monster and, well..." He shrugged and kicked the stallion into motion. _

_In the distance, she could see a ship. Luna glanced over to where Harry was floating. Perplexed and distressed, the girl asked the boy who looked ready to burst into laughter, "Well, what? What does the Kraken do?" _

_The droll voice that made her smile spoke by her ear, "If lover boys don't get to shore fast enough, he eats them. I've lost two of the crew that way this voyage." At her gasp of horror, the chuckling pirate snapped the reigns and urged the stallion into a full gallop. _

_A horrible roar echoed behind, followed by silence, then a mermaid's singing, and a sea monster's growling, followed by silence once more. Straining her ears, the girl heard a faint, "Luna!" travel down the beach. _

_Simultaneously amused and relieved, she looked up into merry blue eyes and smiled. "Where are we going?" A golden brow lifted. It was incredibly dashing._

_The appealing lips that were so close to hers parted, bent close, and murmured, "To my ship. I'm a pirate. You're my plunder, any objections?" _

_She shook her head yes, then no. She wondered aloud, "What's the name of your ship? The only one I've ever heard of is '__The Revenge'." _

_Pulling up next to a rowboat on the beach, the Pirate dismounted and swung her down to join him on the sand. He gave her a smilingly chiding look. "Revenge? What good is that? No, Luna, my ship's the 'True Love'." _

_It was hard to think when he pulled her close and a warm palm caressed her cheek, but she made the effort and asked, "Why name a pirate ship 'True Love'?"_

_"Because nothing can stop true love...the most anything can do is delay it awhile."_

_Her heart turned over. Pulling his head down to hers, Luna kissed him. His lips stilled in surprise and then moved in a way that made her fingers tighten in his hair. How nice plundering was. _

_After he put his mask back on, the boy pulled another one out of a saddlebag. "Ever think of being a pirate? You'd look lovely in black."_

_She laughed and allowed him to tie on the mask of silk. It was very comfortable. She put a hand up to his face and said wonderingly, "What's your name?" _

_He grinned engagingly. "Don't you know?"_

The sound of giggling woke Luna from her dream. The Dread Pirate Roberts had just helped her out of her corset so she could change into 'something more comfortable'. She'd been eyeing the black silk sheets on a bunk big enough for two when the Captain's cabin had dissolved into a boring four poster bed.

"Are you awake, Lindy?"

Cindy's cheerful voice was grating today. Trying not to sound irritable, Luna replied, "I am now."

Silence greeted her response. Hmmm, maybe she had not done such a good job at hiding her resentment. Amused at her unaccustomed grouchiness, Luna stuck her head out of her bed curtains and asked, "Did you fix Sunday brunch, Cindy? It's the only thing I'll be happy to have a dream disturbed for."

Cindy giggled. "Oh yes, Lindy, we wouldn't have...uh...interrupted otherwise."

The three witches broke into cackles. Bindy put a hand to her forehead and imitated, "Oh Wesley!"

Luna's gaze slanted to Mindy, who seemed to be laughing half-heartedly at best. Luna frowned. Mindy had turned Wesley down, so if she wanted him at this late date it was too bad.

Slightly alarmed at the possessive feelings she had for a boy she didn't even call her boyfriend, Luna made an effort to take the teasing cheerfully.

They sat down at the table in the centre of the room and began to eat. Tearing off a bite of croissant, Luna turned the conversation to Bindy's new romance with her Gryffindor.

"Oh, Neville's the sweetest." The pleasantly rounded face glowed happily as Bindy gushed, "We have so much in common, and he's the best kisser."

The smile on Luna's face froze when Mindy challenged, "So how good a kisser is Roberts, Lindy, or do we even have to _ask_ with you sighing 'Oh Wesley' in your sleep."

Luna thought how washed-out strawberry blonde hair looked when compared to Ginny's vibrant red. "No, you shouldn't have to ask. You could _know_, but instead you chose to run after someone who already has a girlfriend."

Mindy said, "Rumour has it Terry doesn't _have_ a girlfriend anymore. No one's seen Zabini in the Hall, and he spends every night either with the Quidditch team or up in his room, so if I choose to run after him, he's fair game."

Luna's fingers twisted her linen napkin. "I was in the train compartment when Terry said he needed some time to think about things. He didn't break up with Blaise, so he's not fair game."

Mindy tossed her hair. "I know you've been hanging around that Slytherin, so I understand your loyalty, but really, did you see that picture in your father's paper? There's no way Terry is going to take that girl back, so when he officially dumps her, I plan on giving him some comfort, and if you don't like it--sorry."

The singsong way Mindy said _sorry_ was so infuriating, Luna was glad she didn't have her wand handy. The witch might not _have_ any hair to flip with attitude if she did. Before she could do something rash like toss her juice into the other girl's face, her other friends intervened.

"Do you like my Eggs Benedict? I don't know if the sauce came out right. Some of the spells in that Stewart woman's '_Meals in minutes- It's magic!' _cookery book don't turn out well."

Bindy nodded at Cindy's comment. "I know. I thought maybe it was because she's a Yank, and some of the words are spelt a bit differently, but I dunno...I heard her Muggle cookery books are wonky too."

The girls talked conjuring cooking and agreed that Oliver, the Magically Naked Chef was the best. Luna didn't know if it was because his spells came out perfectly, or because the photograph on the cover would lose its clothing whenever a buyer said a specific charm. Whichever, the ploy to distract Mindy from her bad mood didn't work. She just came at Luna from a different direction.

"Did everyone hear about Harry Potter and the new girl? One of our seventh years heard from a fifth year whose cousin is a sixth year Gryffindor that the two were shouting yesterday morning in their common room and awoke the whole House. Everyone heard the girl screaming that Potter was obsessed and he shouted back..." Stopping abruptly, the falsely contrite girl simpered, "Hearing this doesn't _upset_ you, does it Lindy?"

Cindy shook her head at Mindy. "What's your problem today? You know Luna had a crush on Potter _forever_. It's not nice to rub it in her face if he's going with someone else."

Bindy said, "I think that cousin doesn't know what they're talking about. Neville told me the new girl Ronan is very nice. Anyway, how could Harry be so crazy about a girl he's only known through..." Distressed, she halted, and bit her lip.

"Through what?" All three of the other girls asked.

Reluctantly, Bindy finished in a low, sad voice, "Through her sister, Professor Lorelei, and letters. It seems they've been pen-friends for ages. Or so Harry said to Neville...yesterday."

Luna thanked Cindy for brunch and silently gathered her clothing. In the shower, she tried to let her tears flow with the water, but couldn't cry. It hurt too badly to think of Harry feeling for someone else what she had wanted him to feel for her.

Maybe her dream had been a premonition of things to come. If that girl had long black hair, she would know for sure. Wouldn't it be funny if some of that Divination mumbo-jumbo turned out to be true? Not funny ha-ha, but it would definitely be funny _peculiar._

Luna disregarded the stares of her roommates as she hooked silver radish earrings into her lobes and tucked long strands behind her ears so they were displayed for the world to see.

Downstairs, Terry and Wesley were sitting on a sofa. She went over and sat down beside the boy whose face lit up when he saw her. Lifting her hand to his lips, her 'friend' said, "Ready to go to the library?"

Luna nodded. She asked Terry, "Have you seen Blaise?"

He shook his head and said that Morrigan told him last night that Blaise had been sleeping on and off since Friday afternoon, but was sure to come to the Hall today for lunch. Terry looked edgy and excited. He jumped up and announced that he was going to go take another shower and find something better to wear.

Watching his mate rush up the boys' staircase, Wesley smiled and extended a hand to Luna. When they reached the library, he asked, "Any book you need in particular?"

"A History of Magic text."

Back near the Restricted Section, their steps halted when they heard a girl say, "Stop crowding me, Harry. I can't breathe."

Luna drew in a sharp breath as Harry said, "I can't help it. I want to be close to you."

Taking a step forward, Luna angled her head to see a boy with unruly hair pressing a girl with long, black, wavy locks against the bookshelf. He bent his head and tried to kiss her. Turning her face away, the girl said, "_Oh, Harry_."

Backing up rapidly, Luna felt the other girl's words said it all. Oh, Harry.

Wesley looked grimly in the direction of the other couple before meeting her sad gaze and winking. Grasping her by the shoulders, bright blue eyes twinkled into hers as he said thrillingly, "My gods, Luna, you're driving me insane. I've got to kiss you, right here and now--and I don't give a damn who sees us!"

The boy waggled his brows roguishly and lowered his mouth to hers. Thanking Merlin for gorgeous pirates who saved maidens from having to watch supposed white knights run after sirens, Luna threw her arms around Wesley's neck and kissed him back with everything she had. The appreciative growl he gave as his tongue swirled with hers told her what she had was what he wanted.

She continued to kiss him, even after hearing a soft feminine, "Oh!"

A curt male voice said, "_Excuse us."_

Harry's elbow jabbed Wesley as he passed, and he muttered to the girl that maybe he should tell Pince students were having it off near the Restricted Section. His companion told him he was a hypocritical arse and flounced away. He hurried after her calling, "Ronan!"

Wondering how she could feel so gutted and happy at the same time, Luna stared into Wesley's understanding eyes. She reached up to caress his cheek. "Thanks."

"Kissing you is all the thanks I need." Dimples appeared. "Actually, I should be thanking Potter for being the 'hypocritical arse' he is." Chuckling, he asked humorously, "Was there something we came to the library for? I can't remember now.

Luna pulled Wesley by the hand between the stacks. "Snogging."

-

* * *

- 

Early Sunday morning, Blaise was determined to gather her courage and talk to Terry. Yesterday, she'd spent most of her time sleeping or lounging in bed, except twice when commotions in the common room had interested her enough to drag on a robe and stumble downstairs.

The first time, students had screeched while loud bangs echoed outside. Morrigan and Fiona filled her in--someone, probably Gryffindors, had sprinkled a kind of powder all down the corridor that sparked and made loud snaps when people walked on it. No one had been hurt, but a first year boy had wet his pants. Blaise had privately admired that prank, not that she'd ever tell anyone...except maybe Ginny.

Blaise rolled out of bed and quickly made it with her wand. Deciding to take a shower after she came back, she grabbed the black leather outfit that Draco had called 'Vampire chic' when her mother had given it to her for her birthday. She dressed, pulled on her leather boots, and left the room after picking up her matching leather coat.

Downstairs, the lone boy sitting on a sofa, looked up, and asked smilingly, "Where are you going?"

She smiled back at him, wondering how she could have been indifferent to his offer of friendship. Drugs...they were just as bad as people said they were. Her smile brought an answering one to his face.

He said in a tone that reminded her of music and magic, for some odd reason, "You are going to greet the day again. May I come with you?"

Was there a female who had _ever_ told him no? Oh, right, she had. Blaise said, "Yes."

Kieran shook his long fringe out of his eyes. "I dressed in a black to be appropriately attired, just in case." He offered his arm in an old-fashioned gesture.

They walked together in comfortable silence, as if they were old friends. Outside, Cassandra's group sat staring incredulously before handing Cass sickles.

Kieran told her roommate disapprovingly, "You should not take money from your friends. They cannot help being unbelievers."

Pale skin became pink as the girl who wasn't wearing black eyeliner or black lipstick today rolled her eyes. She gave the other four back their sickles. Blaise repressed a chuckle when Cassandra told them to sit down and shut up.

Kieran sat beside the girl and told her warmly, "You look much prettier without the blackness on your face."

"Wow. What a compliment. I'm under-whelmed." The bright pink blush on Cass's cheeks belied the words. She scowled at her gawking friends and told Lexx to play the damn guitar.

He grinned. "Sure thing."

Pulling out a pair of sunglasses and placing them on her face, Blaise listened to the boy sing a melancholy song as the sun's rays washed over their faces. Blaise's stomach started knotting. That would be how she'd feel if Terry didn't love her anymore.

"_Stop._" Kieran hugged her and glared at Lexx. "Your song is making Blaise sad." Inclining his head toward the girl on the other side of Cassandra, he said, "It makes Scarlett sad, too. She thinks you will never ask her to go with you."

Lexx's head turned so fast his spiky hair looked alive. "_What?_ Scarlett...you never said anything."

Tossing her long reddish-black hair, the girl stood, throwing over her shoulder, "You never said anything _either_."

Lexx got up and followed her inside. Those left on the stairs sat in awkward silence.

Cassandra said, "Well, this has been fun." Her tone sharpened as she watched Kieran lean toward Blaise. "What do you think you're doing?"

Mesmerised by the bewitching teen's fathomless eyes, Blaise had sat entranced until he touched his lips to hers. Pulling back, she echoed the other girl's question.

Ruefully, he admitted, "I sensed you wanted a kiss...but...I did not know it was another's kiss you wanted until... I am sorry. Will you forgive me, be my friend?"

Blaise rose, patting the boy's arm. She couldn't be mad at Kieran. He was well intentioned, but still... She told Cassandra, "You'd better keep an eye on our empathy-boy. If he goes around trying to kiss all the girls and make them happy, he won't last a week. You claim to have the Sight. Use it to keep him out of trouble."

The boy's pout that was even more--no, she refused to admit _anyone_ could pout more adorably than Draco could. Blaise told the group she'd see them later. Cassandra matter-of-factly informed her she would come to the Hall for lunch, but wouldn't be eating anything. Hiding her scepticism, Blaise said, "Okay, thanks," and left to go have breakfast with her other friends.

When it came time to enter the Hall for lunch, she froze, the same way she had in her dream.

"Are we gonna stand here all day, or are you gonna stop being chicken-shit and open the door?"

"What Morrigan is trying to say," Fiona said with a glare at the blunt girl, "Is things will work out so open the door, all right?"

Taking a deep breath, Blaise put out her hand, and then paused. Morrigan brushed past her muttering, "For crying out loud, follow us in, chickie."

Blaise glanced down at her jumper and short skirt. "Sure I look okay?"

"You look tan and sexy...I hate you...shut up and get your arse in gear."

Morrigan's joking words made Blaise relax. Trying to appear casual, as if she hadn't gone mental and avoided the Hall for a week, she sauntered into the chamber behind her friends. A glance over at the Gryffindor Table showed that Ginny, Ron, and Colin appeared happy to see her. She smiled.

Relieved that not all conversation in the place halted while students stared, her steps slowed and stopped when she looked for the one person she really wanted to see. He wasn't there. She asked Wesley, "Where's...?" He looked past her shoulder.

Blaise turned to see Terry striding down the aisle toward her. His hands lifted to frame her face. His eyes searched hers. She slowly returned his smile.

After kissing her softly, he grinned and placed an arm under her knees and one around her shoulders to lift her up and carry her back down the aisle. Girlish sighs echoed behind them as he kicked open the door and swept her out of the Hall. Once outside, Terry put her down. "We'd better run before prefects come after us."

Together they dashed up to the seventh floor. Terry went through the motions before the Room of Requirement and opened the door for her when it appeared. When they went inside, long brown hair swung as he looked around in disbelief. Except for a few magicked torches on the walls, the room was bare stone.

Terry took her hands in his. "I don't understand. I concentrated on making the room just the way you needed it to be. What went wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't need anything but you."

His handsome face twisted with regret. He held her close and whispered roughly, "Gods Blaise, I've been such a jealous bastard. I _know _you love me...and I love _you_...more than anything, or anyone. I don't want to live without you anymore. Tell me you forgive me."

She pulled back. His eyes looked misty too. She couldn't speak, so she nodded and pressed her lips to his. Terry kissed her hungrily and she eagerly returned every caress, so happy to be in his arms again. Blaise didn't notice the contours of the room shifting and changing until she was gently lowered onto a soft surface. She opened her eyes in confusion that swiftly turned into delight. They were in their tree house, on the cushioned area they hadn't had a chance to try before.

Lying in Terry's arms, Blaise told him how she'd tried to cope with unhappiness with a potion and how her friends--one in particular--had gotten her off it. He shared how he'd found out who his true friends were.

Surprisingly, his Quidditch mates made him realise that if they could dislike his girlfriend and still tell him they would support his decision to be with her, then he could put up with Draco, even though he thought her best friend was a snake. He might never want to be mates with the guy, but he wouldn't fight him anymore.

She tried to tell him how much she loved him and how different that feeling was from any other, but he shook his head. "You don't have to explain." Sombre blue eyes gazed into hers. "I've been jealous of Malfoy because he knows you better than I do, he spends more time with you than I do, and has you defending him against the world. I was afraid that you'd wake up one day and decide he loves you more than I do, too…and decide you love him more than me."

"Oh, Terry, _no_."

He smiled crookedly. "I've been reading Shakespeare since I've had so much time on my hands. _Othello_...another jealous bastard like me, not seeing _the green-eyed monster._ I don't want to be like him."

Stroking his cheek, smoothing back his hair, she tried to reassure, "You're not, and you would never hurt me."

"I already have. I'll do my best not to anymore." He smiled briefly. "I even memorised a line in case you ever let me close enough to say it. Want to hear it?"

"Yes."

Terry said, "_Think'st thou I'd make a life of jealousy, to follow still the changes of the moon with fresh suspicions? No!" _His fingers sifted through her curls, travelled across her features. "I'll try my hardest not to be jealous. We'll talk things over, work things out, okay?"

Against his mouth she smiled, "Okay" and then kissed him while running her hands over his soft jumper and then slipping underneath it to touch the firm, warm skin she'd missed so much. Wanting to feel his body against hers, she tugged the fabric up. He pulled the jumper off to give her full access to every inch of smooth muscle.

After she'd trailed her hands and lips across his torso, Terry lifted an eyebrow along with the hem of her jumper. Giggling, she peeled the garment off and threw it across the tree house. Gazing down at the fuchsia bra that matched her skirt, he said, "Must confess, me like your dress."

She smiled wickedly. "Me like your _undress_."

Terry played Tarzan once more. Intense blue eyes obscured by the long strands of brown hair that fell across his handsome face stared down into hers as his mouth twitched at the corner, but otherwise maintained his Ape-Man image. "No more talk...more kissing."

-

* * *

- 

Draco sat on a stool in the dungeon classroom Monday evening, drumming his fingers on the table. A glance at Snape stilled his impatient motion.

A giggle was heard outside the door before it opened and Blaise practically skipped inside, followed by her swaggering Ape-Man. Tarzan and Jane had obviously been making up some more.

Draco curled his lip at the girl wagging an impertinent finger and admonishing them to be 'good boys.' He sneered full out when she smiled shyly at the Potions Master and placed a shiny red apple on his desk before whispering, 'Thanks' and rushing out of the chamber.

The silence in the classroom was uncomfortable as the three males were left trying not to catch each other's eyes. Finally, Professor Snape cleared his throat. His tone was chilly. "You have been given detention due to your inability to control yourselves. I find it fitting that you test _Mentitiri_ potions."

He rose from his chair. "The Ministry has placed Veritaserum under strict regulation, but other elixirs can be used to determine truth by other means. The name might cause some to believe the solution causes lying, but instead it proves truth because _to tell a lie_ after taking a dropper full of this potion causes the user to blush bright red. After testing the flagons and recording the results, you may leave."

Snape gave them each a stern, piercing look. "I will be in my office, and I warn you now, if I am disturbed for any reason, another week will be added to your detention. Have I made myself clear?"

"_Yes, sir."_

Draco knew Boot didn't want to be forced to spend extra time together any more than he did. Snape did too. The man's sallow face wore an expression of satisfaction that would curdle milk. The professor exited the chamber in a swish of black robes.

After lining up the flagons for testing and choosing a quill and parchment to record their findings on, Boot picked up a potion. He read the name while extending the flagon and a dropper. "Hermione Madison"

In order to keep peace, Draco took the potion and drank a dropper full.

"That picture of you and Blaise dancing. Were you trying to seduce her?"

"No." Immediately, Draco felt his face heat. Defensively, he qualified his answer. "At that moment, I was, but I'm glad the picture was taken, glad I didn't go through with it." His skin felt normal again. A white-blond eyebrow lifted as he nodded to the other potions after Boot had recorded the positive reaction.

The muscles in the Ravenclaw's face tightened as he took a dose after reading, "Kate Aelys."

"Did you ask because you're jealous of me?"

"No."

Boot's face turned red. It only confirmed what Draco already knew, but it was amusing to have it out in the open.

When another dropper was administered, Boot asked, "If I was your girlfriend's best mate, would you be jealous of _me_?"

"Of course not." Touching his hot face in disbelief, Draco said, "Iliana Moranar's potion worked."

"So I see. Ask a question so we can tell if Julia Nazgul brewed her potion correctly."

Tarzan was looking a bit too complacent. Draco drawled, "Have you had it off with Blaise?"

"No."

He rephrased the question. "Have you thought about it?"

"Never."

My, how bright that blush was. Something in Boot's expression made Draco nervous to swallow the next dropper's liquid.

"You sneak around to see your girlfriend. Is it because you like lying and deceiving?"

"Yes." Damn. Now Tarzan knew he disliked sneaking around. Glancing away, he waited for the blush to subside and the other boy to rub it in.

Boot said, "Becky-Sue Kitsune's test was positive. I'll try Jenny Roses."

Draco asked, "Would you sneak around to be with Blaise if you had to?"

"No."

The flush on Boot's face made Draco feel slightly better as he waited to test a dropper of solution.

"Would you give up Blaise if Ginny got jealous and didn't want you to be friends anymore?"

"Yes." Feeling like his face was on fire, Draco grabbed a potion, uncorked it with a terse, 'Mina Richie's' and handed a dropper to the other boy to drink. The Ape-Man looked uneasy now. Good. He demanded, "Did you _ask_ Blaise to stop being my friend?"

"No."

Huh, no reaction. Try again. "Did you think about it?"

"No...and my face should be red, so Richie's potion was unsuccessful."

At least the jealous, possessive bastard admitted that he'd thought about it. Probably knew she wouldn't give her best mate up so he caved...like the cave man he was. A little voice inside that sounded eerily like Lucius, drawled, _Look who's talking...the Amazing Ferret who caved to a Weasel because she can't bear to upset her ickle friends and family with the likes of you. You're just as scared of losing your girl as he is, love god._

Draco accepted the dose of 'Lenora Ayse's' potion and quietly answered 'no' to the question of did he force the former Slytherin Captain to resign.

Surprisingly, Boot saw his flush and said, "_Good_. Montague's a worse bastard than you'll ever be. He's got a nasty habit of picking on any bloke he thinks is 'pretty.' Fourth year, during the Yule Ball, he came up to me in the lavatory, sneered at my 'beautiful hair' and asked if I was a 'Nancy.'"

"What did you do?"

"I told him to get the hell away from me…and if I ever heard he'd bothered anyone else, everyone in school would hear about his interest in Nancy-boys. As far as I know, he's behaved himself since then."

Draco felt a disquieting twinge of something that felt disturbingly like respect. He quickly picked up 'Holly Lunarian's' flagon and passed it over, determined to ignore the uncomfortable feeling until it went away.

After the potions were all tested and duly recorded, the two boys cleaned the flagons and returned them to the storage cupboard. Placing the parchment on Snape's desk, Boot said offhandedly, "See you later."

Even more casually, Draco replied, "Yeah, right, whatever. See you."

Tarzan bounded up the dungeon stairway, eager to find his woman, sling her over his shoulder and go 'make up' some more, no doubt.

Draco made his way upstairs to where Ginny was waiting at a more dignified pace. The sight of her standing at the bottom of the steps to the seventh floor, pausing for him to join her, caused his civilized mind to be taken over by a primitive urge.

Stalking over to her, he swept her up into his arms. Her hands slid around his neck while she stared at his implacable face and asked, "Why?"

He remembered how much she'd once liked his playful threat to carry her out of the Broomsticks. His gaze flickered for an instant to her face before he said, "You hesitated."

Draco was relieved that he'd reached the top stair with his captive, because something she saw in his eyes made Ginny go limp in his arms, head falling back and hair spilling over his arm like a red waterfall. A swift glance revealed that her eyes were closed and a smile curved her lips. He smiled in male satisfaction and walked by the stretch of wall concealing the Room of Requirement three times.

He had to ask his girlfriend twice to open the door for them. The first time she'd dreamily murmured, "Hmmm?"

Inside the room, a grin flashed across the face of the boy now dressed in chain mail and boots with spurs. His hand tightened on the hilt of his sword when the fair maiden looked down at her green velvet dress. She rubbed the material of the full skirt, lifted it to see the pearls sewn on her shoes, and smiled as she looked around the medieval chamber.

It was filled with tapestries, an enormous fireplace, and _clean _rushes upon the floor. Draco led Ginny to the cushioned window seat, where he threw a lyre, an embroidery hoop, and a Psalter off the bench so his love could sit. Bending on one knee before her, he thought fleetingly that he was fortunate not to be rigged out in bloody armour.

Ginny removed the circlet keeping a length of gauzy material covering her hair and tossed it onto the pile of unwanted items. She asked simply, "Why?"

Drawing a sword out of its scabbard, Draco lifted it before allowing it to drop to the floor. It was heavier than it looked. "Sometimes, I wish I _was_ a Black Knight. Then at least I could fight for you, and if your family refused to accept me, I'd steal you away and marry you--force them to acknowledge that we belong together. I watched Boot carry off Blaise yesterday and I envied him. I wanted to carry you off too. But I couldn't. So I did this."

Soft hands caressed his face. "I'm sorry I'm so selfish...wanting to be with you...and wanting to find a way to make everyone okay with it. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I promise it won't be forever."

He kissed her tears away and held her close until she murmured, "Could the mail come off? It's not very comfortable."

It was also heavy and a pain in the arse to remove. By the time Ginny helped him drag the cumbersome garment of linked chains over his head, they were both panting with effort. Giggling, his girlfriend ran a hand over the dragon embroidered in red on the chest of his black velvet tunic. Sitting on the window seat and pulling her onto his lap, he growled, "Got a thing for a dragon, do you?"

"I love him."

The tight, burning sensation that had been hurting Draco's chest ever since the inner voice had sneered at him eased. He showed his gratitude to his fair maiden with tender kisses that turned devouring as his fingertips smoothed over the skin exposed by the low, round neck of her dress, and the medieval lack of undergarments.

He whispered hotly, "I love you, Ginny. You're my treasure, and you know what a dragon does with his treasure, don't you?"

Dazed brown eyes blinked. "Melts it?"

A rumble of laughter escaped. "Definitely something to consider." His face became serious as he looked into her eyes and promised, "He clutches it tight and never lets it go."

Her lips trembled and then pressed against his until he felt they both melted.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Yes, I love my reviewers so much I even mosh their names together for the students whose potions got tested. Ah-eee-ah, I'm so relieved Tarzan and Jane are back together! The 'must confess, me like your dress' is based on a line from a fave book of Piers Anthony, _Ogre, Ogre_. I felt bad wrenching them apart, but it was for a good cause, and I'll make it up to them. Not a speck of trouble until after Spring Break when...oh naughty me, getting ahead of the story...they've all got so much to do before then!


	27. With a little help from my friends

Chapter 27- With a Little Help from My Friends

-

Blaise paced behind the statue of Bertha the Behemoth while she waited for a certain boy to pass by. The corridors were chilly on the last Thursday morning in January, but she wasn't moving to try and keep warm. Instead, the physical action reflected her inner agitation.

Was she _really_ going to do this? A slim Gryffindor was approaching. She stepped into the shadow of Bertha's generous backside and whispered, "_Psssttt_...Creevey..._Colin_...get over here!" She pulled him out of the sight of the passing students.

He asked, "What's up?"

Blaise looked away, to _screw her courage to the sticking place_, as Shakespeare would put it. "I just wanted to...say _thanks_...for being so...erm..._nice_...when I was...you know...out of it."

Colin's face became angelic when he smiled, which made her suspicious. "I didn't mind hanging out with you in the library. You did some--helped--me with my homework."

"It was an hour or two every night, and no one wants to hang with a zombie, not even for tutoring. Just admit it, you were being a friend, and I think you're really..." Blaise narrowed her eyes. "If you tell anyone I said this, I will hex you, but...you were sweet, and now...I feel like I owe you one."

Colin smiled. "You want to pay me back, is that it?"

"Yeah."

"What did you have in mind?"

His eyes were almost on the same level as hers. They were _twinkling_. He wanted to make her to say it. She bent the slight distance between them, muttering irritably, "Inuit Friendship Ritual."

After frowning at the boy chuckling at her euphemism for 'Eskimo Kissing,' she rubbed the tip of her nose against the tip of his nose and then continued up its length. Once he felt the slide of her skin against his, Colin stopped laughing, and a glint appeared in his eyes. She recognised that gleam from when he had looked at her with Draco's face.

Alarmed, but determined to go through with the thing, she lowered her gaze to the nose hers was gliding along slowly. Blaise told herself the movement was friendly, not sensual. The way Colin held her face in his hands while he took over the ritual and thrust his nose along hers in a firm, pressing motion was just...extremely friendly. When he backed her against the statue, however, that was _too friendly. _Blaise forcibly pushed the puppy away.

Incorrigible, he laughed. "Was my nose as good as Malfoy's?"

She backed away and rolled her eyes. "Apples and oranges, fifth year. Malfoy is a classic, perfect apple and you..." Smiling at the way his face fell, she said, "You're an adorable orange."

He flashed a smug grin.

Blaise said, "That doesn't mean I want to squeeze you, Creevey!"

"That's okay. Rubbing me was thanks enough, especially since you already agreed to sing another song in Muggle Studies with me."

Her jaw dropped. "_What?_ I never...oh...last Wednesday...you wanted me to look at some song lyrics...but I don't remember agreeing to sing."

"Did you look at the song?"

"The duet between one of the Weird Sisters and the lead singer of a werewolf band, yeah, the lyrics were simple, and sad. I can't sing the girl's part, though. It's too bloody high."

"I'll sing it, then, and you can sing the bloke's part. It doesn't matter." Her heart sank when he smiled angelically, the little devil. "I told Professor Hands we'd sing it in class today, so you might want to practise."

As Colin strutted past her, Blaise wondered how she got herself into these kinds of messes. Then she remembered: she was the biggest sucker in Slytherin House.

Inside the Hall, she pretended the Gryffindor table didn't exist. Terry's dark blue eyes brightened when he saw her, causing her a twinge of guilt over rubbing another boy's nose, even in friendship. Blaise made herself feel better by stopping and giving her boyfriend a brief, but heart-felt kiss before gliding on to sit by Draco.

She asked Goyle if he was looking forward to Hogsmeade weekend.

He answered out of the corner of a mouth stuffed with food, "Sure!"

That scintillating conversation over, Blaise tried to pretend she was incredibly interested in her breakfast. It didn't work. Draco bumped his shoulder into hers. "You're doing a good job of covering. Boot doesn't suspect a thing, but I've known you too long. What did you do?"

"I thanked Creevey for sitting with me in the library every night when I was mental."

White-blond eyebrows lifted. "How exactly did you thank the little pervert? If you think he was just being an ickle nice boy, you are _still_ mental. One of those nights I caught him being 'nice' by holding your hand...and kissing it."

She stared. "I don't remember that."

"You don't remember a lot of things, including Creevey looking at you the way a necrophiliac looks at a girl's corpse that's not yet stiff."

"Eeuwww...that's disgusting!"

"I agree, so _again_, what did you do?"

Determined to take the memory of the second Inuit Friendship Ritual to her _grave_, Blaise made a face. "I'm going to sing another song with him in Muggle Studies."

"Hufflepuff."

Her lower lip poked out. Why was she such a sap? The next time she ran into Creevey, she was going to shove him into a wall. Well, she'd ignore him, at least.

Draco chuckled and tapped her bottom lip with a fingertip. "Stop pouting, and remember to keep your Hufflepuff tendencies in check...except when it comes to me."

Her giggles made Crabbe and Goyle laugh too, spraying Pansy and Millicent with bits of egg and making them shriek in anger. Humour restored, Blaise asked, "Enjoying detention?" The way Draco's upper right lip curled reminded her of his mother--or a Muggle rocker named Billy Idol. On him, disdain looked good.

"Enduring detention, actually. Who besides a lovesick fool like you would enjoy testing potions with an Ape-Man?"

Not wanting to embarrass him with her girly sentimentality, she said while picking up a berry, "Terry told me you wouldn't give up our friendship. Thanks."

"All part of being friends lifelong, good or bad."

She laughed. "Right or wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

The cool, demanding voice behind them made Blaise jump.

Snape clipped, "I came to excuse you from your detention tonight, Mr. Malfoy. I will be...away...and therefore will not see you again. Next week you may report to Flitwick for the remainder of your detention." The shrewd gaze narrowed. "I ask again, to what were you referring, with your talk of good or bad, right or wrong?"

Draco said calmly, while avoiding the Potion Master's gaze, "Nothing sir. It's only a silly rhyme."

Blaise fought the compulsion to look into Snape's eyes. She knew he would see something she didn't want him to if she did. Like the image of a candlelit room.

After a tense moment, the professor said, "I hope for your sakes, it was only _a silly rhyme_. If it was something else, such as Dark magic, sometimes referred to by ignorant children as love magic--I would be very _displeased_."

Should she nod her head or shake it? Apparently, their confusion was reassuring to the sardonic teacher, who bid them good day before stalking down to give Terry the good news of the cancelled detention.

Draco said, "Yeah, right, love magic. Friendship rituals are not Dark. Snape's an old woman, jumping at shadows. I'm not going to let him ruin my plans for the weekend."

Blaise nodded her agreement and leaned out to return Terry's warm smile.

That afternoon in Muggle Studies, she stood beside Creevey while he strummed his guitar. A darting glance revealed that Ginny was snorting like a weasel behind her hand and Luna was trying not to laugh.

The rest of the class was waiting eagerly for the odd couple to sing another song for their twisted enjoyment. Blaise shot a dagger-filled glare at the boy who should have been ducking. Instead, he sat up straighter and looked even more eager. After he finished the intro, she sighed inwardly and sang her part of _Broken._

The song was about a broken romance. A few of the girls wiped away tears while they sang. Strangely cheered by the stricken expressions of the class, Blaise muttered at the end, "Don't expect any more _thanks_, Creevey."

His pseudo-innocent gaze made her want to smack him with his guitar. For the rest of class, she drew hearts with ZB, TB inside them onto parchment. Blaise listened with half an ear as Hands pontificated on about how heartened he was to know that after his brilliant tutelage, they were all satisfactorily knowledgeable on the subject of Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing. _

"Is there anything you would care to add, Miss Zabini?"

She said, "_For man is a giddy thing, and this is my conclusion..." _Blaise met Ginny's smiling gaze and continued, "_I did think to have beaten thee; but in that thou art like to be my kinsman, live unbruised and love my cousin."_

Soft brown eyes looked astounded, as if the freckle-faced 'Beatrice' hadn't connected the dots between the play and her matchmaking friends until just now.

After an open-mouthed moment, Ginny smiled from ear-to-ear. Blaise winked, then looked at Luna and thought of how Potter was making an arse out of himself over another girl. She quoted the last lines of the play. They were very apt. "_Think not on him till to-morrow: I'll devise thee brave punishments for him."_

Impulsively, she stood and told Colin, "_Strike up the pipers."_

Colin began playing some Muggle Tune, a song asking if they were going to _Scarborough Fair_. He sang in a lilting rhythm that sounded like something Shakespeare would have liked.

Luna smiled mistily and rose to her feet, holding out a hand to Ginny and Blaise. She said dreamily, _"Come, come, we are friends. Let's have a dance...that we may lighten our hearts."_

They danced up the aisle and then around Colin in a circle to the applause of the class and the genial approval of the professor, who seemed to get a Victorian thrill out of seeing feminine wrists and ankles.

Only the three girls knew why they were laughing so hard and having so much fun.

-

* * *

- 

As Luna talked to Wesley at dinner, she realised that sitting next to a charming pirate was lovely in many ways. Feeling his thigh press against hers was one. Being able to look into his merry blue eyes and see the smile that made her day brighter was another.

Added to the other benefits was having her back to Harry Potter. Not being able to see the former boy of her dreams sitting by the girl she tried not to hate made the meal that much more pleasant. She listened to Wesley and Terry talk about the upcoming Saturday with a content smile. It was Hogsmeade weekend and Blaise wanted to have a picnic in the Shrieking Shack. The boys were mulling the idea over.

Wesley asked, "How about you, Luna? Are you willing to brave the Shrieking Shack for a picnic?"

She hid a smile. "Just a picnic?"

Golden eyebrows waggled. Her pulse accelerated. "We could play Spin the Bottle or Truth or Dare. I know what I'd dare _you_ to do."

A blush crept up her chest and heated her cheeks.

Wesley smiled in a way that made her long to touch his dimples--with her tongue. "Do you think I'd dare you to do something naughty? Smart girl."

A commotion two tables over made the Ravenclaws turn their heads and stare.

Luna's insides twisted. Harry Potter and That Girl were arguing. Mouths dropped and eyes widened when the girl tossed her pumpkin juice into Harry's face. Students gasped when he returned the gesture. Averting her eyes from the food fight that spread to the entire Gryffindor table, Luna's eyes met Wesley's. He smiled, hearing McGonagall shout for order.

When the two instigators were banished to their House, he leaned close to be heard over the roar of gossip. "If we ever play with food, I promise not to throw it. I'll feed it to you."

A bowl of strawberries appeared on the table. Oh dear, had the elves taken her desire literally? The boy chuckling beside her was reaching for one with his elegant fingers when Mindy's spiteful voice was heard. "My, my, how stormy and _passionate_ Potter is about his new girlfriend. Don't you agree Luna?"

"Agree with what?"

The bared teeth presented as a smile reminded Luna of a rabid animal that needed to be put down. "Agree that you've never seen Harry Potter so hot and bothered over a girl before...and that they're probably having it off right this minute."

"Right this minute? I don't think the stairs would be very comfortable." Luna said mildly, "How interested you are in other people's love lives. I suppose it's because you don't have one of your own."

"I could have one if..."

"If you weren't such a bitch that no one would have you unless you got a personality transplant or an exorcism?" Luna smiled thinly. "True, but I bet I see a Crumpled-Horn Snorkack before that happens."

Wesley stood and pulled Luna away. Outside the Hall, he let go of her arm and bent over, laughing until he had to wipe tears from the corners of his eyes. His laughter was so infectious she chuckled too.

He lifted her off the floor in a hug and spun her around. "Merlin, you're beautiful when you're angry! I bow before your wit and beauty."

She giggled to see his elaborate bow. His words made her feel like a bold wench, so Luna took Wesley's hand and led him up the stairs to the room that was just what she needed.

He examined the moth-eaten tapestry of a wizard being clubbed by trolls with lifted brow. "Trying to teach Trolls ballet? Barmy." Eyes that were bluer than the sea after a storm narrowed. "Where did that door come from? It wasn't there before."

"It's the door to the Room of Requirement."

Flashing dimples, Wesley said, "I've always wondered if this room was real or just another school legend. What's inside?"

"Come and see."

He gallantly opened the door and waved her inside.

Luna walked into the room and felt the ocean breeze, saw the sun setting in brilliant colours on the horizon she was viewing from the deck of the only pirate ship in the world named True Love. Looking down, she laughed. The bodice of her gown was square necked and scandalously low. It was made of some thin material that clung to her legs in a way that made it clear no petticoats were underneath.

A gentle touch at the base of her neck where a curl had escaped her upswept hair made her spin around and forget to breathe. Wesley was..._Oh Wesley_...dressed in black from head to toe.

He gestured to his outfit with a black gloved hand. "I'm glad I finally got round to reading that _Princess Bride_ book. Who knows what I might have thought otherwise. Perhaps that you have a fetish for masked men?"

Luna, emboldened by his smile and the fantasy brought to life, raised his hand to her lips and kissed the palm. "You must admit, you make a wonderful Dread Pirate Roberts."

He pulled her close. "Everyone knows the Dread Pirate Roberts never takes prisoners, _Buttercup_."

"I'm not your prisoner."

He looked away to where the sun was bathing the horizon in a reddish glow that spread across the ocean. When he glanced back, his eyes searched hers. Wesley said in a light tone contradicted by the seriousness of his eyes, "You've taken me prisoner, Luna...or to be more exact, bold pirate lass that you are, you've captured my heart, and the rest of me comes with it."

She looked down. Her gown had changed into a black shirt and breeches tucked into boots. She was a pirate! Luna reached up and touched her mask, pulled it off her face and felt her hair fall down.

Her heart was thudding. The wind picked up and blew long strands of hair into a curtain separating them. Tender hands brushed them aside. In Wesley's eyes, she saw everything she'd wanted to see in Harry's but never had. She shook her head. "Why?"

His brows drew together. "Why not? Do you think because Potter's blind, everyone else is too? We've spent enough time together that I think I know you. You're beautiful, and smart, loyal, and brave, funny and..." His face became intent. "Every time I see you, I want to kiss you...and every time I kiss you, I never want to stop. I don't want to be your 'kissing friend' anymore. I want to be your boyfriend."

The sky became cloudy while the sea began to get choppy. Waves broke against the side of the ship, splashing the couple staring into each other's eyes. Luna wanted to reach for what Wesley was offering, but she knew she would have to let go of the dream...of a love someday with Harry...and she had clung to that hope for so long.

Luna braced herself as the deck began to tilt with the force of the waves. She watched a barrel roll over the side and float away.

She made a decision, and the joy it gave far outweighed the sadness. The wind became soft and balmy. She moved close and reached up to caress the face that meant so much to her. She whispered, "If I have your heart, it's only fair that you take mine." Untying his mask, Luna reached up to brush Wesley's lips with hers. She slid her hands up his chest.

Wesley deepened the kiss as they sailed into the sunset. Lovingly, he murmured, "_As You Wish._"

-

Later, after practically floating up the girls' staircase in happiness, Luna found her three roommates waiting up for her. Mindy's face was red and splotchy from crying. Bindy and Cindy stood with crossed arms looking at the other girl.

Bindy prompted, "Wasn't there something you wanted to _say_ Mindy?"

Sniffing and pushing back her hair, Mindy took a step toward Luna. "I'm sorry for being so hateful. I was jealous because you have Wesley and I don't have anybody because..." Her pale face crumpled. "because I'm a b..._bitch _that needs a per...personality transplant or an..._exorcism_!"

Luna almost smiled. How silly those words sounded now! Cindy's eyes sparkled over the hand she was keeping over her mouth.

Bindy said, "I could go to the library and look up personality transplant spells for you. What kind of person do you want to be instead? Please don't pick dumb blonde...or blonde bimbo...or blonde bombshell..."

Cindy offered in an exaggeratedly breathy, 'dumb blonde' voice, "I could do an exorcism..._I think_... I watched a Muggle film once, so if I could find some holy water." She scratched her head. "How _do_ you put holes in water?"

Mindy gave a watery smile. Luna handed her a much needed handkerchief, saying thoughtfully, "You know, Snorkacks haven't been spotted in over two hundred years. I think there's a good chance that we could find a boy who thinks bitchy is sexy before someone actually sees one."

"_Really?_"

Luna smiled. She knew a blond Gryffindor who seemed to think snarky was sexy. Maybe he would like bitchy too.

The thought of Colin and Mindy made her chuckle as the friends all hugged and changed into their nightclothes before climbing into their beds. Before she dreamt of The Sexy Pirate Roberts helping her out of a corset, Luna thought of a way to introduce Mindy to Colin and whispered laughingly, "Once a matchmaker, always a matchmaker."

-

* * *

- 

All day Thursday, Ginny felt like something bad was going to happen. She had felt what her Gran had called 'twinges' before, and they were no bloody good for anything other than to give her warning to brace herself.

Like when she'd picked up that diary of Tom Riddle's, or when her father had been bitten. The day Umbridge arrived she'd felt a 'twinge' and the day Sirius... Ginny shook off morbid thoughts, and decided to do something unusual after dinner--homework.

Normally, she ran off to study the way Draco's body felt beneath his robes and how long she could kiss him without coming up for air. Ginny was blessed with Bill's ability to speed-read and could study for tests or toss off essays and other assignments in a fraction of the time it took Ron.

The skill had come in handy. Schoolwork was something she rushed through in order to learn more about her _favourite_ subject, Draco Malfoy.

Inside her dorm room, Ginny sat at her desk and speedily read two yawn-inducing History of Magic chapters, scratched out an essay, and worked through a page of Arithmancy equations. Setting aside her quill and rolling her parchments up with a thankful sigh, she glanced at her timepiece.

Draco had a Quidditch workout and strategy session and wouldn't be meeting her for another hour. Whatever could she do until then? Her gaze drifted over to her bed. She grinned and jumped on it, pulling the curtains shut and lying in the shrouded interior with a dreamy smile on her face.

If she couldn't be with her boyfriend, _daydreaming_ about him was the next best thing. Closing her eyes, a vivid scene flashed into Ginny's mind.

-

_She was the daughter of a Saxon Lord. From her tower room, she watched Norman invaders pour into the courtyard below. _

_They had battered down the gates! _

_Brown eyes darted around the chamber and fixed on the hunting knife one of her six brothers had left for her protection. She grasped the handle and hid it within the folds of her skirt. Outside her chamber, men shouted and then a horrible thud sounded. They were breaking down her door!_

_Standing with her back to the wall beside her window seat, the maid's delicate face tightened in determination. She waited to see the face of the man who would try and claim her. He would meet his death instead. _

_Lock broken, the door swung open and a knight strode into the chamber. Her fingers clenched around the hilt until the man took off his helmet. Staring at the white-blond hair framing the face of a fallen angel, the maiden remembered how they had met at a tournament in France. This knight had lost the final joust to her eldest brother, but he had won her heart at the feast. _

_The Norman had promised to ask her father for her hand in marriage, but instead had left in the night. She shouted, "Liar! Craven, base, privy-foul cur! How dare you show your face in England after breaking your vow to me and leaving for another bloody tournament without a word...you...you..."_

_Silvery eyes glinted. "Betrayed suitor, who met with your father and learned that milord would send you to a nunnery ere he allowed you to marry Norman scum? Who was beaten nigh unto death by your cowardly brothers and left in a ditch to die?" _

_His spurs clinked when he walked toward her, eyes blazing. "Didst thou think I would give up my wife so easily? My prisoners wait below with the priest. They will witness our marriage and then..." Removing a gauntlet, the man touched her soft cheek, slid his fingers into her red hair as he smiled with wicked tenderness. "We will have our second wedding night." _

_Her hand released the dagger. It clattered onto the floor. The moment his lips parted hers she held tight to the only man she had ever loved, and vowed she would never allow her family to separate them again. _

_The knowledge that he had never willingly left her, had fought to reclaim her, healed her wounded heart and filled her with such overwhelming love that she backed toward the bed with a beguiling smile. "Why don't we--tarry--and make it our third_ _wedding night?" _

_Never had she imagined a knight could disrobe so speedily._

_-_

"I'm telling you, the picture I took with my goblin spy camera will get us all the Galleons we need to invest for our own studio once we leave this so-called place of learning."

About to open her curtains and blast the roommate who had ruined the best bloody daydream of her _life_, Ginny paused when the words registered. A cold 'twinge' shuddered down her spine. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, listening.

"But Ros, what if Zabini won't pay to get the photograph?"

Ginny didn't need to part the curtains to imagine her blonde roommate talking to her sister Esmee, a shy brunette seventh year who always followed where her sister led.

The satisfaction that couldn't be seen on Rosaline Kell's face could be heard in her voice. "Our little rich girl will pay, Esmee. That Ravenclaw she's mental about almost dumped her over a tame picture. He'll never speak to her again if he sees the one I took of Zabini and Malfoy practically having it off." Cool laughter rang out.

Hesitant chuckles followed before Esmee asked, "But what if something happens to that photograph? It's the only one, and since goblin film develops magically...can't be copied...what if you sat your teacup on it? Or spilled pumpkin juice...or..."

"I'm too smart for that, although it sounds like something _you'd_ do. I've got a secret hiding place for my little _investment_, and the only way Zabini will lay her hands on it is if she pays, and pays quickly. If this works out, I'll try it one more time, with Professor Lorelei. That shot of her snogging some bloke while he felt her up should be worth a thousand Galleons, at least."

"Have you sent Zabini the note yet? What if she traces it?"

An exasperated sigh was heard. "I had it flown in by owl at dinner, so _no,_ she can't trace it. Come along, I want to develop some more film. I'm experimenting with double exposures."

"Can't I go paint instead, Ros? I don't like smelly chemicals."

"Zip it, Esmee. Paint tomorrow when there's more light, so you won't strain your eyes."

The voices were at the door now.

"More light? But aren't we going to a _darkroom_? Ouch! Why'd you pinch me Ros?"

Ginny waited for footsteps to fade, resisting the urge to go hex the devious Rosaline until she spilled the location of the photograph. She wondered what to do. A knock on the door sounded.

A timid girl's voice said, "Hulloo? Is anyone in here? Colin Creevey asked me to come up and tell Ginny to come downstairs. Says someone wants to talk to you in the corridor outside. So, I guess I'll tell him I told...er...someone?"

Ginny opened the bed curtains and waved to the third year--one of many giggly younger girls who thought Colin 'cute'--and followed her downstairs as if she was taking a trip to Madame Guillotine.

At the bottom of the staircase, Colin said, "Thanks Genevieve...I mean Gillian...Georgina?"

The girl looked ecstatic that he finally had her name right. Ginny thanked Georgina too as she allowed Colin to drag her outside.

A hooded, cloaked figure stood in the shadows around the corner from the entrance corridor. A slender hand held out an envelope. The paper looked white against honey-coloured skin. Ginny took the note and began to read.

**Some pictures are worth a thousand words. The picture I took of you and Malfoy on New Year's Eve is worth twice that in Galleons. All that kissing and groping would be very upsetting to a _loved one. _If you don't want the photograph falling into the wrong hands, exchange the galleons for the picture behind the Hog's Head Tavern Saturday at one. Come alone.**

"Could you even _get_ that kind of money?" Colin asked.

Blaise pushed her hood down. "Sure. Doesn't matter, though. I wouldn't give two Galleons, much less two thousand. What I need is for you to tell me if you know who took the picture, Red, and help me figure out a way to stop them."

The couple of times that Draco had called Blaise 'a kindler, gentler Lady Macbeth', Ginny had thought him joking. The look on the Slytherin girl's face made her realise he wasn't.

She said unhappily, "It's roommate Rosaline Kells and her sister Esmee. Draco and I saw Ros at the party, bumped into her on the way back from the veranda, where..." Ginny took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to...and she had a spy camera...there's only one picture...I heard her tell that to Esmee up in our dorm. I was hidden on my bed behind the curtains. I'm so _sorry..."_

"That's nice, Ginevra, but not much help _now_."

At the beginning of school, that cold drawl would have made her mad, caused her to storm away. Knowing the intense feelings Slytherins like Draco...and Blaise...sometimes hid behind an icy facade, Ginny placed her hand on the other girl's arm. Encouraged when it wasn't shrugged off, she asked, "Did you tell Draco?"

"Don't you think he'd be here vowing to hex someone's private areas if he knew? This isn't a job for a Black Knight chopping off heads with a sword. It's a job for witches."

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked, ignoring Colin's indignant protest that he wanted to help, and they had better not consider him another witch.

Dark brown eyes gave her the 'Lady Macbeth' stare. "You got us into this mess, Hot Lips, you think of a way to get us out of it."

Involuntarily, Ginny snickered. "Hot Lips?"

Colin snorted. "You should hear what she called Draco!"

A blush crept up freckled cheeks. "Don't tell me!" Looking at the other girl, she asked hesitantly, "Are you really...angry...we broke our promise?"

Blaise said dryly, "_I did think to have beaten thee_but since I know that Draco told you...you know...and I'm no saint who's never gotten a bit...carried away...I just want to get rid of that photo."

Colin piped up. "What did Malfoy tell you?"

Ginny smiled, more relieved that Blaise didn't hold a grudge than amused over Colin's artless question. He continued to pester them for an answer until Blaise nudged his shoulder with hers and Colin bumped into a wall.

He protested, "Hey, you said you'd never shove me into a wall!"

"That was a love tap compared to what you'll get if you don't shut it, fifth year."

The expression on Colin's face was hilarious, thrilled and sly. "_Love tap_, eh? I knew you'd fall for me sooner or later."

Blaise rolled her eyes. "_You're_ going to fall down some stairs if you don't cut it out."

Colin's laughter was contagious, and the girls' soon joined his, even though Blaise's laugh sounded reluctant. A dark brow arched when the Slytherin noticed the direction of their steps. "Why are we headed back to your common room?"

Ginny's face tightened with purpose. "Because the person we need to make this all go away is in Gryffindor. It's Lorelei...uhm...her sister. Put your hood back on and step back while I say the password."

After the fat lady finished warbling an aria, she acknowledged the password, 'Carpe Diem' and commented, "So many hooded people nowadays. Why hide, sweetie? I was telling the Hufflepuff guardian Pollyanna just the other week that I would _never_ repeat gossip like that Slytherin hussy, who I heard let that snake..."

Trying desperately not to form mental images that might make it even harder to sleep at night, Ginny dashed through the portrait hole with Blaise and Colin right behind her. Inside, she saw the person she was looking for jump up from the sofa, away from Harry.

"Ronan! Over here!" called Ginny.

A sound of frustration escaped the girl as she rounded on the boy who had followed her. "Go away, Harry! Ginny and I already made plans, and you're not invited. Right, Ginny?"

Surprised, but happy to agree to anything that got the girl/woman out of Gryffindor Tower, Ginny nodded. One hand rising to mess up his already disastrous hair, Harry protested, but 'Ronan' refused to listen.

Ginny felt a 'twinge' so strong it made her stomach clench, but thankfully, Ronan didn't want to work things out with Harry and rushed out of the chamber.

Colin shook his head in disbelief over his hero's behaviour as they followed. "Harry really is Potty!"

Blaise snickered beneath her hood. "About time you Gryffindors realised it. Slytherins knew first year."

"Quiet you two. We need...Ronan...and I don't want comments like that putting her off, so let me do the talking."

The three walked toward the end of the corridor where the upset girl stood crossing her arms and thinking thoughts Ginny couldn't begin to guess. She motioned for the 'girl' to come round the corner out of the sight of the petulant guardian.

Once informed about their mutual problem, the professor who wouldn't appear to be a student much longer said, "I'll go have a...talk...with the enterprising Rosaline and Esmee. I don't like to brag, but my voice is..._irresistible_...and I'll make them an offer they can't refuse. They're in the Dungeon Three darkroom. I saw Ms. Kell's name on the sign up sheet in Sev...Snape's office." Pausing, she looked at the three students thoughtfully, before asking, "After I destroy the pictured, how about we go to Hogsmeade, have a relaxing night out? I need one..._badly_."

Ginny said, "How could we go to the pub without Rosmerta telling Dumbledore about it?"

"I have access to a Personae Falsus potion that will make us look like a group of strangers having a night out, instead of naughty students...and yes, Colin, I do know stealing is wrong, that's why I'm using my sister's stores. She told me to help myself."

Blaise asked if Terry and Draco were invited.

"The more the merrier, as long as they tell no one before or _after _our outing."

'Ronan' arranged to meet them in an hour in the courtyard near the front entrance. Watching her walk away, Ginny looked forward to celebrating later.

-

* * *

- 

Draco ignored the little pervert Creevey's gaping at a Malfoy holding a Weasley's hand to smirk at his girlfriend. "A good little Gryffindor is actually going to sneak out of the castle. What is the world coming to?"

Ginny laughed. Draco let go of her hand to slide his arm around her waist. She leaned against him and sighed.

The 'girl' who stepped into the courtyard echoed the sigh. "Young love, how sweet. Don't look hopeful, Colin. You're only getting a kiss on the cheek...in _celebration_."

Lorelei...Ronan...Merlin he'd be happy to go back to calling her 'professor'...made the little Potter groupie's day with a kiss. It was disturbing to see adults looking and acting like students. Shouldn't they behave with more dignity or something?

Draco was heartily thankful he hadn't seen 'Ronan' snogging Snape. The only thing worse was watching her dramas with Potter. The other girls smiled at her words. Maybe they knew what she was celebrating. He didn't give a toss. He only wanted to spend time with his girlfriend.

The black-haired wench passed him a small vial. She explained, handing out others, "The larger quantity of potion you drink, the longer the efficacy, which is why you have a vial, instead of a flagon. We'll have a little over two hours before the effects wear off. Cheers!"

Pulling out the cork and drinking the stuff, which tasted like peppermint, Draco stared at Ginny. She had long, blondish-brown hair, slightly different features, and tanned skin with no freckles. Her eyes were still milk-chocolate brown and her smile was the same too. He smiled in relief.

She gasped, "Oh Draco...you've got...short brown hair...and brown eyes!"

Looking at his hands, which weren't quite as fair-skinned as usual, Draco laughed. He had always wondered what he would look like if he was tall dark and handsome instead of pale perfection.

He noted the changes in the rest of the group. Lorelei had white-blonde shoulder length hair and a fringe with blue eyes. She looked like someone, but he couldn't think who. Blaise had green eyes and long auburn hair with a fringe that was feathered back. Her current pale features were familiar too.

Boot had long white-blond hair, two side strands pulled back and tied to keep his girly-locks out of his face now sporting bright blue eyes. He looked like a bloody wood elf. Blaise sure liked it, plastered to his side, playing with his hair and calling him some weird name..._Legolas_.

Creevey was the most bizarre transformation of all. Still average height for a boy, and slender, he now looked like a bloke in his mid-twenties with a square jawed, tanned face, shaggy blond hair with a fringe and piercing dark eyes. Those eyes were currently giving the elf running his hands over the leggy girl beside him a look of dislike. The twisted lips transformed into a smile when 'Ronan' came over and pinched his cheek.

"You look so much like a certain Aussie actor that I'm going to call you 'Heath'."

Creevey...Heath...bloody stupid name...grinned. "I know who you look like--Anna. Blaise is Frida, huh?"

Blaise grabbed and stared at her long reddish brown hair,

"No way. We are _not_ ABBA look-alikes. Why did you do that to us?"

"Tonight's disco night, and Zabinis are known for boogie fever, so don't even try and say you don't know every bloody ABBA song. I think you can sing one with me. You owe me one."

As Blaise shrugged and went back to cooing over the Prince of the Woodland Elves, Ginny asked, "Who are _we_?"

Creepy-Creevey laughed like the fool he was. "If you'd watched Muggle telly, you'd know he's Angel...and you're Buffy...fer sure...like, totally, you know?"

"_Buffy_?"

Draco saw Ginny didn't appear to relish her name either. He scowled. Would he ever get away from the angel stereotype? Angel of Light, Angel of Darkness, Fallen Angel--he'd rather be called a love god...or any god...except the ugly ones.

Ronan said Buffy and Angel were quite the romantic pair, so he reluctantly agreed to answer to the ridiculous name. If Draco had his way, though, he'd call himself _Spike. _He noticed the blonde waving her wand, and saw that the group now appeared to be dressed in an assortment of black clothing except for 'Anna', who was clothed in white. She said it went with the ABBA image better.

Uncaring, Draco pulled his girl by the tanned hand toward Hogsmeade. Blaise unlocked her lips from the bloke who looked like he should be carrying a bow and arrows to follow. Colin and the barmy professor brought up the rear.

To say their group made an entrance was an understatement. Every single conversation halted. Even the music stopped as heads turned and the locals stared at the exotic group of people sauntering into their pub.

Rosmerta strolled over to take their order. "So, what can I get you, folks?"

"Butterbeer for them, and something with an itty bitty pink umbrella in it for me."

The attractive proprietor's delicate brows arched. She looked closer at the Nordic blonde-haired woman. A smile twitched the corners of her mouth. "Sure you can...handle it?"

"No, but I've had a week you wouldn't believe, I'm alone for the night, and I need a drink. My mates will get me home."

Rosmerta's smile widened. "Be sure to come back and tell me all about it sometime."

Draco frowned. The women seemed to be having a conversation within a conversation. He pursed his lips and drummed his fingers on the table, earning a disapproving stare from his girlfriend. He smiled wickedly. She blushed and looked away.

Professor whatever-she-called-herself giggled, and she hadn't even had a drink yet! He was fortunate not to have her as a teacher. She was too undignified.

Draco's lips turned down when he realised how much skin his girl's sleeveless black top displayed. If he caught any other bloke admiring the scenery, they'd regret it.

The girls began to talk about clothing styles and fads while disco music played in the background. The three males glanced at each other and decided without words not to bother trying to talk about anything. They were off school grounds with gorgeous women. Conversation wouldn't improve the night. It was already brilliant.

"Here ya go, luvs."

'Anna' tossed a bag to the smiling pub owner with a wink. "Run a tab, Ros, and then keep the change."

A throaty chuckle from Rosmerta made every man in the room sit up a bit straighter.

He didn't approve of older women being sexy either, but his attention was diverted to his girlfriend 'Buffy's' butterbeer moustache. He leaned over and licked it off. She giggled, and his mood improved dramatically.

Draco avoided looking at the auburn-haired girl being fondled on her elf's lap and pouted until his girl got the hint and sat on his. The brown eyes looking at him showed the same happiness he felt at being able to be with her in public and not have to worry about who might see or who they would tell.

When she kissed him, Draco didn't mind being called 'Angel' anymore. He was in heaven.

"Col...oopsie..._Heath_, you're so funny! How come a cutie like you's not got a girlfriend?"

Salazar Slytherin, the professor was pissed! How could she get plastered on one lousy drink...with an _umbrella_ in it for Merlin's sake? Draco didn't miss the way _Heath's _dark eyes flickered over at _Frida _and back again before shrugging.

Ginny asked the question he'd only thought and snuggled against him in a way that made Draco not even care why the professor had the alcohol tolerance of a two year old.

_Anna_ leaned forward and giggled, before holding her finger up to her lips and saying, in a hushed tone ruined by intermittent giggling, "I always has to share m'fam'ly secret w' my friends. Wait. Firs' you all _have_ to pinkie promise not to tell a livin' soul."

She held out her pinkie. One by one, they shook it. When she turned to him, Draco scowled at the inanity, but did it since she looked ready to cry otherwise. Ginny giggled in his ear. She was wiggling too, and _that _he liked.

"Here's m'deep, dark, secret." Melodic laughter pealed, ringing in male ears in a way that was quite...stimulating. Shifting in a way that made his girlfriend happy, Draco nuzzled a slender neck in a manner that was far from angelic, and listened as the girlish professor said, "My...sister Lorelei...an mos' the rest of our fam'ly...are _sirens_. The lure sailors from the sea kind, 'tho we haven't done tha' for _ages_." She said sadly, "There's never been a decent drinker in the lot." She sighed. "If'n those ancestors had a drunk some o' that rum that floated by now an' then, we might be able to hold our liquor today."

"_Really?_" said Creevey.

'Frida' smiled. "I _love_ Siren Cosmetics"

The longhaired blond smiled wolfishly into his girlfriend's eyes. "I love Siren's Secrets...on you."

Grimacing as _Legolas _whispered his favourite coloured brassieres, Draco looked away, into a pretty, pouting face. He said, "Would you like to go to that shop? We could floo to London on Hogsmeade weekend." Her smile made him smile almost as much as the thought of watching her model sexy apparel.

The loony siren announced, "Okie, dokie, It's time for a song, Frida. I'd ask you too, Buffy...but...I've heard you sing...sorry..."

The blonde and auburn haired wenches snickered over his golden-brown haired girl's pretended outrage and made their way, with 'Legolas' over to the bar, where they talked to Rosmerta. The woman laughed her arse off and then proclaimed, after the patrons hushed, "Tonight, we have our first ever karaoke disco duo. A round of applause, please, for Anna and Frida, who will be singing what else..._ABBA!" _

Girly-Locks spun an orb expertly- all those parties working instead of dancing. A dark brow rose. Draco was surprised. They weren't singing 'Dancing Queen'. Instead, a peppy tune was projected and the two 'women', in classic ABBA pose--Anna facing front, Frida standing sideways facing her--sang, with alternating turns away and toward the audience, _Waterloo._

The pair danced as if they'd practiced, and maybe in a way they had. If each had a disco loving mother, then the hip shaking, side or forward stepping motions were probably ones done so many times that no thought was necessary. 'Frida' even did the standing behind, pulling back the other woman's hair to sing over her shoulder thing, which made the older witches, and wizards clap appreciatively.

Creevey whistled when the song ended and the singers returned with a round of butterbeer. Draco sneered at the blighter practically drooling. The lights dimmed as sappy music from that awful Muggle band called the Bee Gees filled the air. _Anna_ jumped up and pulled _Heath_ over to the small space that had been cleared for a dance floor. Even more revolting than the sight of a professor dancing with a student was the disco ball that had been enchanted to float and scatter sparkles of light across the pub.

Draco saw his girlfriend's hopeful look and led her to the dance floor. She felt so good in his arms, swaying slowly. He closed his eyes and pretended he and Ginny appeared as their true selves instead of some daft couple named Angel and Buffy.

The moment the song ended, another Bee Gees tune filled the space around them. _How Deep is your Love. _The words were simplistic, almost Hufflepuff, but somehow they filled his mind…and touched his heart. Draco tightened his arms around the girl who made him not mind this Muggle tosh so much.

-

The group ended up leaving the pub at a dead run, because they'd forgotten about time and were about to give the locals a shock. They laughed as they hurried back to the castle. Sneaking around to a little-used side entrance, they waited for Filch and Mrs. Norris to pass by on their rounds before saying their goodbyes.

Creevey walked a strangely quiet 'Ronan' back to Gryffindor while Boot escorted Blaise 'the long way' back to Slytherin. The sight of their friends leaving them alone reminded Draco of another time. Stalking forward, he smiled wickedly at the beautiful girl he loved. "All alone, Red...what are you going to do _now_?"

She backed him against the wall and aggressively pulled his head down to hers. Ginny kissed him in a way that encouraged Draco to shift and slide until he was pressing _her_ against the wall. His blood pounded in his ears so loudly, he barely heard the sound of footsteps approaching in enough time to pull Ginny behind the nearby statue of Simon the Salacious.

Draco had to cover Ginny's mouth to stifle her gasp when the couple spoke. "Prefect duty is so boring, Hermione. Why don't we go check the Room of Requirement...make sure no one's using it to make out."

Hermione's giggles caused Draco's jaw to drop. Granger...giggling? Inconceivable!

"Shall we do the Highland Games theme? I want to see you in a kilt again."

Draco's stomach began churning. Thankfully, the other couple drifted away, but not before Weasley joked that Granger just wanted to see his arse. Rather, Draco _hoped_ the Weasel was joking.

Soft pink lips kissed his scrunched up eyes, the down-turned corners of his mouth, his cheeks, and finally, lingeringly, his lips. Returning the sweet pressure, Draco allowed Ginny's kiss to transform the horrid finish to their night into a happy ending.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: My, what this lot gets up to! It's not even the weekend yet! Eclectic song usage, with the Weird Sister and werewolf duet based on Amy Lee's vocals on Seether's _Broken_ (how'd the band end up covering a wizarding tune? It's a mystery. :D) The ABBA scene was inspired by the film _Muriel's Wedding_, which I liked, but the vacation dance number when Muriel and her pal dress up in white as ABBA and win the lip-synch contest doing _Waterloo_ was the best part by far! In 1997, Heath Ledger was in a series called _Roar, _and Angel and Buffy were heating up Sunnydale. Orlando Bloom was years away from donning his Legolas wig, but Tolkien fans imagined him long before Peter Jackson did! I hope readers enjoyed the fantasies, the Princess Bride and other references, and review to tell me so!


	28. Rollercoaster of Love

Chapter 28- Rollercoaster of Love

-

Blaise awoke with a smile on her face. Tomorrow, she and Terry would spend half the day with Luna and Wesley in Hogsmeade and the other half with Ginny and Draco in London.

To top everything off, she'd awakened to the sound of music. Throwing back her covers and opening the bed curtains, Blaise grinned at Fiona and Morrigan, who were singing while getting dressed.

"I should be grateful you aren't _yodelling_, I suppose."

Cassandra Priam stood in the bathroom doorway. Blaise couldn't get over the change in her appearance. With only a trace of brown eyeliner and lip gloss instead of black kohl and black lipstick to obscure her features, the girl's face was actually _pretty_. She said, "You look great, Cass. Did you change your look for Kieran?"

Cassandra blushed. "A girl can decide to make a slight alteration in her style without it being due to some pathetic urge to please a _boy_. Do all of you base your decisions on what makeup and hairstyle to choose on whether or not you think a bloke will like it?"

Blaise nodded along with her friends.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and prepared to stalk out the door.

Morrigan ruined her grand exit. "Hey Cassandra, wait. Kieran asked me last night to tell you he's going to be helping the Greengrass twins this morning. He'll be a bit late for breakfast, so go on without him."

The otherworldly girl's eyes seemed to gaze sightlessly for a moment. Blinking, her face twisted with fury. "The only thing upsetting those little vipers is Malfoy not giving them the time of day. If they think they're getting Kieran to kiss them and make their phony pain all better, they have another thing coming."

The moment the door slammed shut, the three remaining in the chamber cackled like witches. Fiona held her side. "That girl is so in denial. She pretends not to care less what tall, dark, and gorgeous does, but somehow always manages to make sure he doesn't comfort any girl with kisses. Wonder when Kieran will clue her in to her true motives?"

Morrigan said, "Maybe by Valentine's Day. That would be so romantic." The corners of her lips turned down. "Not that I'd know about romance, seeing as the closest thing I get to it is a bloody letter."

Fiona hugged her friend. "That _is_ romance. It's just long distance, and at least Jay can't wait to see you at the holidays. I won't even _get_ a bloody Valentine since I blew off Roberts. I talked to him between classes yesterday, and he told me he's going with Lovegood now. I couldn't believe it, but she walked up looking like she wanted to jinx me, so I guess it's true."

Blaise nodded. "It is. Terry and I are going with them to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Sorry. Are you very...disappointed?"

"Surprisingly, I am. Oh well, guess I'll have to settle for a boring seventh year with looks, money, and a bod to die for."

Blaise fluffed her short curls with her fingers. "If you think Beckham is boring, it's because you've never danced with him. Slytherins don't say 'bend it like Beckham' for nothing." She waggled her eyebrows at Fiona. "I bet if you give him your famous 'come here baby' smile today, he'll ask you to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and by February you'll have a Valentine. Morrigan can enchant one of his friends to keep in practice for her Yank. What do you say?"

An auburn eyebrow rose. "I say when did _you_ become such a ruddy matchmaker?"

"Since I read _Much Ado About Nothing_ and discovered how much fun it could be. If nothing else, _the time shall not go dully by us_."

Fiona said, "I remember a line." She clasped her hands together and gazed up at the ceiling. _"God match me with a good dancer!"_

Together, Blaise and Morrigan shouted, _"Amen!"_

Fiona smirked. "_And God keep him out of my sight when the dance is done!"_

The friends laughed as they left the room and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

In the entry, a boy was leaning against a wall, waiting for someone--probably his girlfriend. He looked around as if to make sure no one he knew was near and then waved Blaise over.

She said, "Talking to me of your own free will. I'm flattered, Weasley."

He looked almost bashful. "I just wanted to say I'm glad you're better now."

Aw, Ronnikins was being sweet. Blaise muttered, "Yeah, well, I remember you coming to see me in the library...so...thanks." She flailed around mentally, trying to think of something non-sappy to say. "Your hair looks longer. You letting it grow?"

He gave a huff of surprised amusement. "Yeah, I suppose. Does it look okay?"

"Bet Granger thinks you're _lookin' good_, Mr. Freckles."

Weasley's wide smile flashed. "Thought I told you not to call me that anymore?"

She shot back, "Thought I told you to keep it strictly lips?" After the words left her mouth, Blaise wanted desperately to somehow grab them back, but it was too late.

He smiled at her chagrin and teased, "I should be thanking _you_..."

"What do you have to thank Zabini for, _Ronald?_"

Dark-brown eyes met blue for a panicked instant before Blaise turned to Hermione. "For recommending Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to my father. They were given the contract to supply the orphanages Zabini Jewellers supports with unique items at Christmas." She smiled. "Of course no thanks are necessary. The boys already did that, and even proposed to me, the darlings."

"Both of them?" Hermione asked coolly. "I suppose you'd like two husbands, since you're so used to juggling two _boyfriends_."

Blaise ignored Ron's gasp of shock, giving a true smile in return. She liked Hermione a heck of a lot better snippy than when she was doing her usual prim and prissy know-it-all act. That didn't mean she wasn't going to give the girl as good as she got, though. Imitating Draco's insolent stare and wicked smile--he was the master at making others lose their cool--she said after a sidelong glance Ron, "Wonder if I'd enjoy juggling _three?_"

As she sauntered away, Blaise felt her shoulder blades prickle. She expected Hermione could come up with some incredibly uncomfortable hexes. Thankfully, the girl didn't blast her with one.

After entering the Hall, Blaise rushed over to kiss Terry. That was exactly what she needed to get the morning back on a happy track. Lifting her lips from his, she purred, "Morning, love." He smiled and echoed the sentiment.

When she forced herself to go sit in her proper seat, Draco gave her that 'what did you do?' look. Blaise greeted everyone at the table and began to eat. Honestly, he was so suspicious...and way too perceptive.

Pansy gleefully told everyone the latest gossip. Ronan was leaving Hogwarts. Rumour had it McGonagall herself caught the girl in Potter's room this morning. Blaise looked over at the Gryffindor table. Ronan finished saying her goodbyes and called to her brother. "Hey, Kieran!"

Watching the bold girl step up onto her House table, leap down to the other side, and walk toward Slytherin, Blaise had to admit Ronan had style, if no taste at all in boys. She returned the girl's smile when she climbed up and over _their _table to reach her brother.

"I'm leaving. How about walking your sister to the door?"

Kieran nodded. "About time."

When the pair walked away, Draco leant over. "I don't care what anyone says. No _way_ did Potter get a leg over."

Blaise snickered. "Maybe the _Prophet_ should change his name to The Boy Who Couldn't Get Lucky?"

Draco's shout of laughter made his housemates grin and the students over at Gryffindor table glare. Knew they were disparaging their ickle hero, did they? Ginny and Colin were the only ones who smiled instead of sending visual daggers.

The remainder of the meal passed in a pleasant mix of outrageous speculation and hilarity until a large black owl swooped down from the rafters. It dropped an envelope and a magazine in front of Blaise.

Some impulse made her peer down the table at Cassandra. Her roommate gazed at her with pity. Insides wrenching in dread, Blaise lifted her wand.

Before she could blast the mail, Draco grabbed her wrist and took her wand away. "People get sent to Azkaban for tampering with the owl post. You have to open it and face whatever it is like a big girl."

Blaise leaned out and looked at Terry. He was smiling reassuringly at her. Luna and Wesley were too.

She squared her shoulders and reached out a hand to open the envelope. The bottom dropped out of her world when the missive rose into the air, projecting her mother's enthusiastically _gushing_ tones.

**_Sweetie darlings! _It's been so, so hard to keep this a surprise, but _finally _I can share the absolutely fabulous news. You've been made the new _Zabini Jewellers Couple! _**

**Those pictures you were such angels to let the photographer snap whilst we waited for the bloody, buggery, anorexic models to show were so much _better _than the other tosh that we used them _instead! _**

**Cissy and I are so _proud_ our gorgeous lovebirds are in all the mags. Take a look at how glam you are, and remember to thank your mumsies when you owl, sweeties! Ciao! **

The Gusher exploded into a shower of black confetti. Blaise stared down at the magazine, not even bothering to brush the paper out of her hair.

Draco gave her a commiserating glance and turned the publication over. It was _Teen Witch_. Bollocks. Practically every girl at this school would have one delivered over the next day.

Staring down at the couple looking at engagement rings together in the first ad, Blaise admitted that she and Malfoy did indeed look 'gorgeous' and 'glam'. When she saw the next advertisement, her eyes closed in misery. How would she ever explain this to Terry?

They'd been goofing around with the photographer while waiting for her father at the posh London shop over holiday. The models had been late, and the nice man—weren't they the _worst—_had asked them to do him a favour, enact a couple of scenes just to make sure the lighting was right. The lighting was brilliant, but the photograph...

"I think the bloke's too pale for you, Blaise, but you look beautiful."

She looked up. Terry's gaze was wry, but it was smiling. Her answering smile was lopsided. "The pictures were never _meant_ to be in magazines."

He held out a hand. She took it and stood. Picking up the magazine, he slid his arm around her waist. "I know. Things like this just happen to you, baby. Come on. Tell me all about it on the way to class."

Blaise ignored the stares, the whispers, and the sight of owl after owl gliding down to drop magazines into eager hands to walk out of the Hall with Terry smiling down at her and keeping her close by his side.

-

* * *

- 

Ginny watched the couple leave the Hall and turned Colin. "The ads can't be _that_ bad if Terry was smiling, can they?"

He pointed to the copy of _Teen Witch _an owl dropped onto the table in front of her. "Maybe you ought to see for yourself."

Hermione reached out and turned the pages. How rude. The first advertisement after the table of contents was a Zabini Jewellers ad showing a stylish young couple looking for an engagement ring.

Ginny glanced over at Draco He was regarding her steadily, watching her face to gauge her reaction. She gave a small smile before looking at the magazine again. The photograph was very tasteful, yet her stomach began to knot.

She observed the pair while they looked at rings, chose one, and then watched Draco slide the emerald and diamond ring onto Blaise's finger.

Over Ginny's shoulder, Ron said, "Thought I'd see what the fuss is about. Doesn't seem like…."

The rest of her brother's words trailed away when his girlfriend flipped and found a full page spread. Now Ginny knew why Blaise had closed her eyes in misery. She wanted to shut hers too, but she couldn't.

Instead, she sat frozen in place watching the images play out in a loop over and over again. She tried to detach her feelings, view it impersonally. The ad depicted a couple propped on pillows, lying together in front of a fireplace. The pale hair and skin of the 'man' wearing a black robe was a dramatic contrast to the dark curls and golden skin of the 'woman' in red. The male whispered in his partner's ear. When she sat up, he draped a magnificent diamond necklace around her neck.

No wonder the photographer recommended using the shots. They didn't seem staged, they seemed _real. _The magicked picture ended before masculine lips touched deep red feminine ones, but the ad implied that the couple would be making love in front of the fire after the 'man' had expressed his love with diamonds.

Ron muttered, "Crikey...that Mrs. Zabini's a right nutter to do this to her kid."

"If her _sweetie darling_ hadn't done it, she wouldn't have been able to use it, would she Ronald?"

Ron and Hermione's argument heated up, but Ginny tuned them out while she tried to come to terms with the jealousy eating away at her heart.

She knew those two were best mates, comfortable with one another, and realised how easily that could seem more intimate when viewed through a camera lens. Blaise loved Terry. Draco loved her. Terry appeared to be handling the ads well. Why wasn't she?

"That photographer is bloody brilliant! I bet Zabini Jewellers makes loads of galleons off these ads. Every girl will want her man to be Malfoy, and guys will want to see nothing but golden skin and diamonds...Ow! Why'd you hit me Ginny?"

"You care more about the photograph than about the girl in it! Blaise has to be mortified over her mother using her so horribly and you...you...!" Snatching up her magazine and rushing out of the hall, Ginny's face crumpled. She'd yelled at Colin, but she was really upset at herself.

A voice called to her, asked her to wait. She started running, fiery hair streaming. Draco caught up to her and pulled her by the wrist into an empty classroom.

Wrenching herself away from him, Ginny crossed her arms. "Did you kiss her?"

Draco looked hurt. "Of course not! It was a bloody photo shoot. It was all _pretend_. I don't like the way it looks either, but you of all people should know…."

"_I do know_." The words seemed to burst out of some dark part of her soul. "I _know_ how close you two are, and I can't help but wonder how you express that affection when no one else is around. Do you sleep together in front of the fireplace?" She couldn't stop herself from asking, "Are you lovers as well as friends?"

He had rumpled his hair with agitated fingers. "Damn it, Red, you know we aren't!" His gaze pleaded. "Why are you saying such...insane...things?"

Her hands shook as she held up the magazine. "Because everyone who opens this and every other bloody rag with those ads in them will see you and Blaise looking at rings, you and Blaise in front of the bloody fire..._you and Blaise!_"

Ginny wanted to give him a bat-bogey hex for looking so lost for words. She wanted to scream and tear her hair out. She wanted to find Blaise and tear _her_ hair out. Instead, she tore the magazine into tiny shreds and then used her wand to reduce the paper to ash while Draco looked on with open-mouthed incredulity.

While she stood breathing heavily, face red, teeth gritted, his expression changed from shocked to something that caused a frisson of alarm to travel up her spine—she took a step back when he took a step forward.

"My, my, my, what a..._passionate_...reaction you had, Ginevra. All _fired_ _up_ over a few pictures of me and Zabini. You've seen worse before. Why go over the edge _this_ time?"

He took another step forward. She involuntarily took a few back, placing the teacher's desk between them.

Draco's eyes were a dark shade of grey that she hadn't seen before. The sight was very unnerving. So was his half smile. "What happened to the little spitfire who ripped a magazine apart with her bare hands? Cat got your tongue, little red bird?"

Not if she could help it. If the boy stalking her like a great cat thought that he could use his love god wiles on her...well, she was keeping the desk between them to ensure that he couldn't.

Ginny watched him lean down and draw a heart on the dusty surface of the desk with a fingertip. The initials GW, DM were placed inside. The sight reminded her of the one he'd carved inside a giant pumpkin. She had to bite her lip to keep from speaking. _He_ was the one with explaining to do.

Draco moved suddenly around one side, causing her to squeak in alarm while she countered his position.

Chiselled lips curved. "Now you're a mouse, are you? Too timid to tell me how you really feel?" He smiled when she glared. "Don't like thinking of yourself that way, Gryffindor? Timid, afraid, cowardly?"

"I'm not a coward!" Merlin, she'd risen to the bait. Oh, how smug he was, his lips pursed so sexily...oh, no, he wasn't luring her with his indecent good looks. Ginny mutinously shook her head. A white blond eyebrow rose. He was not playing fair. There was only thing more evil he could do to her.

"Since I seem to be missing my first class to try and decipher what the hell has got into my girlfriend, I really should make myself comfortable."

Draco took off his robes and placed them over a chair he cleaned with his wand—wouldn't want to get dusty. Ginny pressed her lips together. Ruthlessly, he began to tug at his tie. Even when the diabolical boy removed his blazer and unfastened the top three buttons on his shirt, she remained strong.

No matter how much she wanted to reach out, grab that tie and use it to pull Draco over for the snog of their lives, she wouldn't do it. She would stand firm. She might sway a bit and tremble, but she was a Weasley! She would hold out.

Her internal speechifying allowed Draco to slip around to her side of the desk. He gripped her shoulders. "Talk to me, Ginny! What's going on in that mind of yours? Why are you acting mental over those pictures?" In frustration, he gave her a small shake. "Tell me!"

Ginny knew her expression mirrored his unhappiness. "I'm sick and tired of the gossip! I hate having to keep my mouth shut every time I hear it. Did you _know_ people think you've got some sick, Slytherin, open relationship going? That they wonder whether Boot can't see it or if he just doesn't care since he's her 'main man' and you're only the 'boy on the side'?"

Draco's face hardened. "Of course I know what people say. I've lived with shite like this my whole life. You learn not to care...and not to listen." His palm cupped her cheek. "Why do _you _care, when you know that I love you, and you love me?"

The tender expression that transformed his face made her feel even more miserable. "I want to be the girl in the photographs with you. I want everyone to know you're nobody's boy on the side because you're _my _main man."

The satisfaction on Draco's face indicated he had known that all along. He had just wanted _her_ to admit it.

Ginny fought back tears. "Only I can't be that girl, because I can't tell anyone yet. Having Blaise over helped me get my parents to admit Slytherins are not _all _Death Eaters in training, but I still need a bit more time before…."

She couldn't go on. She was too choked up to say another word. Her throat ached and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Draco pulled Ginny against him and held her so tight it was hard to breathe. It was just what she needed.

His lips brushed her hair. "I'll wait. I don't like it, but I understand. It's frustrating, and I envy Blaise because she and Boot get to do all the things I'd like to do with you...but I can deal with it...Malfoy's are known for making the best out of a bad situation."

Masculine fingers were stroking her hair, sliding slowly down her back. Ginny whispered, "I thought Malfoys were known for being love gods?"

The slow smile he gave made every nerve in her body tense in anticipation. "We are...and I'll show you exactly what I mean when…."

Her lips cut off his speech. She didn't want talk, she wanted action. Ginny felt a primitive elation when Draco's mouth moved passionately against hers. Every kiss she gave and returned made the word 'mine' echo in her head.

_These lips, mine...these hands, mine...this face, mine...this body, mine...this incredible arse-mine, mine, mine…._

A low, rumbling chuckle escaped the mouth that was _hers_ when Draco said, "I'm glad you think my arse is incredible, and I like the possessiveness, but if you keep squeezing me like that, I'm going to have to squeeze _you_, like this."

Ginny was too distracted by the bone-melting sensation of having his hands mould and press her backside against what was _hers, hers, hers, _to feel embarrassed about speaking aloud. Her hand clenched convulsively around his tie, wanting to pull him down and snog his brains out some more.

A knock on the door halted the lips hers were reaching for again. The handle turned. Draco snapped, "Who's there?"

"Blaise." She slipped inside and smiled hesitantly at Ginny. "Colin found me a few minutes ago, told me he gave Binns a 'female problem' excuse for you, so you won't get detention for missing class."

"Knew just where to find you, did he? Pervy little stalker. What about me?"

Blaise widened her eyes, pretending not to know what he meant, then grinned and reassured the boy returning his hair and attire to perfection, "I said someone had slipped a Puking Potion into your juice at breakfast and you were 'recovering' from the prank." She smirked. "Luckily, your Arithmancy assignment just _happened_ to be rolled up with mine, so I turned it in and all is well."

Ginny asked, "How did you know where we were?"

Blaise took a small sphere out of her pocket.

Draco laughed. "A trackingbrall! How long have you had it? Is that why you always found me whenever we played hide and seek?" He saw his friend's reluctant nod and crowed, "You little cheat! Wish I'd thought of it. Good one."

Ginny looked askance at the grinning pair. Slytherins were so strange, sometimes. Then again, wouldn't she love to be able to find Malfoy when she didn't have the mirror handy?

Her hands rose without thinking to catch the small ball tossed by the other girl. "Keep it. I've got another one." Blaise winked at her before opening the door and then gesturing that the coast was clear.

After Ginny followed her, Draco drawled, "Want to be able to track me down and snog me at all times, eh?"

Ignoring one Slytherin's giggles and the other's smirk, she nodded, "Damn right."

The look of admiration on both faces made Ginny toss her hair and strut like a Slytherin all the way down the corridor toward her next class.

-

* * *

- 

Slowly and carefully, Luna wrapped a long strand of blonde hair around her finger. Before class, Ginny had pulled her friends aside and asked for help with a plan for getting Professor Hands to sponsor a Muggle-style Valentine's Dance.

Luna had been doubtful, but Blaise had proceeded to use her snake-like cunning to paint such beguiling mental pictures of music and slow dancing with their boyfriends that the doubter had been swayed to agree to help.

Feeling like another female who'd taken a bite of forbidden fruit because a sneaky serpent had talked her into it, Luna's eyes narrowed. Her finger started to turn blue. The colour suited her mood.

Although she fully realised how lucky she was to have Wesley, Luna still felt a pang from time to time whenever she saw Harry. This morning, when she'd heard the rumour that Potter and the new girl had been caught by McGonagall, she'd had to look down at her plate and force herself to keep eating.

Although she had felt ill, Wesley's smile had lifted her spirits. So had hearing the girl Harry had obsessed over tell her brother that she was leaving. Luna had refrained from glancing over at the Gryffindor Table, which seemed to reassure her boyfriend that the news didn't matter to her one way or the other.

Now, absently noting the purple cast to her digit, Luna released the hair and wished that she hadn't felt her heart lurch at the thought that Harry was probably gutted at the girl's departure...and might need a friend.

"Professor Hands."

The man looked up from the magazine he was reading. He had assigned them a couple of chapters to read silently from their textbook and promptly relaxed at his desk. Smiling genially, he replied, "Yes, Miss Zabini?"

Blaise winked at Luna. In an enthusiastic, breathy voice Hands seemed to like, she said, "Professor, Colin was telling me the other day that his Muggle friends at home all have Valentine's Day dances at their schools...and I was _wondering_…."

Luna was wondering how males could lose IQ points just by listening to a girl speak breathily. It was quite disturbing. Colin was nodding his head like he knew what Blaise was talking about and agreed with every syllable. Perhaps it was the blood rushing from his brain to other areas.

"Yes?"

Blaise ducked her head and looked up bashfully. "Do...Do _you_ think a Valentine's Dance..._here at Hogwarts_...would...would be a good idea...to promote tolerance of the non-magical and increase student knowledge of their social customs?"

The professor held his chin in a podgy hand, tapping his lips with a finger and generally tried to appear wise and manly. He failed miserably. "A Muggle-style Valentine's Dance to educate and promote tolerance. Assuredly if _I_ were to approach the Headmaster he would immediately seize the opportunity to celebrate magical diversity. However, I fear the work involved…."

"Excuse me, Professor."

The man speaking rhetorically more than to the class halted his ruminations and gazed amiably at the girl sitting with such nice posture—straight, with shoulders back—and inclined his head regally for her to speak.

Ginny said, "Professor Lorelei once told me how much she enjoyed organising dances at her other schools. I'm sure if someone as distinguished as _you_ were to mention the subject, she would _eagerly_ volunteer her services."

Luna remembered the part she was to play in this choreographed farce and said, "I don't know. I don't think _anyone_ could make this Valentine's Dance a reality. It would take a lot of _influence_."

Hands took the bait. "Luckily for my classes, I have just that influence, Miss Lovegood. I don't like to toot my own horn, but when I speak, people listen. Class is dismissed. I will go see Albus...Headmaster Dumbledore...at once."

Luna stood with Blaise and Ginny while their classmates filed out.

Blaise's happy smile visibly wilted when the professor hurried over with his magazine and asked her to autograph the Jewellery advertisement displaying the girl's skin along with the diamond necklace.

Once the slimy professor left, the girls exited the classroom. Outside, Blaise grabbed her curls in both hands and shrieked, "Aaahhh! If I didn't want to have this dance so bad I can taste it, I'd...I'd…."

Colin had hung around. He asked, "What's it taste like, then?"

Blaise laughed shortly. "It tastes like Terry's lips, fifth year...and that's the only thing worth putting up with Professor 'I toot my own horn'!"

Ginny snickered. "He has to toot it himself. Nobody else in their right mind would want to touch it, much less _toot it_."

The friends laughed. Colin asked with a smile, "Is anyone going to the library after dinner?"

Luna knew why the other girls were going, and it wasn't to lay their hands on books. She said, "Are you going, Colin? If you are, there's a friend of mine I'd like you to meet."

Blaise and Ginny both said they'd see them later and went their separate ways. Colin asked, "Which friend? The sweet one or the one with attitude? I know Longbottom's going with Brocklehurst."

Luna verbally sidestepped. "Mindy MacDougal."

"The one with attitude. Okay, fine. I'll see you...and your friend...later."

Drifting back to Ravenclaw House, Luna pondered whether or not Colin and Mindy were going to hit it off. The boy hadn't seemed especially thrilled to be set up, and neither had her roommate.

"_Hello, Luna."_ Harry Potter was smiling at her and pulling her out of the flow of students in the main corridor to talk by a recessed window. The wind was blowing bits of leaves and twigs around outside.

Inside, Luna felt blown away too. Emerald-green eyes behind round glasses watched her face intently. A sense of unreality gripped her as he ran a hand through unruly black hair. "How've you been? I haven't talked to you in awhile."

She blinked. "You've been...preoccupied."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I have. I've missed talking to you, though."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"You're really comfortable to be around...no drama...just good friends. Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Luna stared, feeling as though the world had tilted. Here was the boy who had lost the girl he'd made a fool of himself over asking _her_ to go with him to Hogsmeade on the day Ronan left. He acted like it was no big deal, because he thought they were good, comfortable friends.

The world shifted back and looked even nicer without that rose-coloured distortion. It was brighter, more real, and more _dramatic. _She shook her head. "Sorry Harry, I'm going with my boyfriend."

"_Your boyfriend? _You can't mean that Roberts character?"

"Wesley and I have been going together for awhile now. I didn't kiss him in the library because he helped me find a book, Harry."

The-Boy-Who...no..._Potter_ looked put out. How illogical.

He said, "You can't trust a charmer like that, Luna. He's probably going behind your back with another girl right now."

"No he's not. Wesley's as good as he is gorgeous...and he loves me."

Sneering did not make Harry more attractive, like it did certain Slytherins. Instead, he resembled a petulant little boy. "Sure he does. Do you love _him?_"

Luna gazed at the boy she'd once thought was her one true love. A smile stretched her cheeks so wide they ached. Her heart didn't ache. It felt like she could fly. "Yes."

Harry scowled at her expression and her answer, but his face smoothed out when a black-haired beauty with liquid dark eyes stopped beside him. The girl looked on the verge of tears. Some were even sparkling on her lashes.

In a soft voice that oozed pathos, Cho Chang said, "I just wanted you to know, Harry, that I understand the pain you're going through...losing someone you loved...like I lost Cedric. If you ever need someone to talk to…." Cho paused meaningfully.

After throwing a strange, smug look at Luna, Harry said, "I appreciate that. I was just telling Luna how I didn't want to go to Hogsmeade..._alone_…."

The other girl's lips trembled. She was incredibly pretty...and immensely stupid. Luna thought Cho was a disgrace to Ravenclaw House to be taken in by Potter's phony 'grief'.

Cho said with doe-eyed sympathy, "Oh no, you shouldn't be _alone_! I'd be happy to go to Hogsmeade with you Harry, if you really…_need _me."

Harry tossed another sideways glance Luna's way. "Thanks, Cho. I _do_ need someone. Meet out front at ten?"

The girl's watery smile of agreement was tragic-heroine sweet. She sniffed and moved on, limply waving goodbye.

Luna was disgusted. "Did you _ever_ care about Ronan? She hasn't been gone a day and you're already hooking up with Cho! How could you?"

Harry said, "Yes, I cared, but I can't have her, so what am I supposed to do...be alone the rest of my life? Besides, maybe if she sees me with someone else…." At her look of confusion, he shook his head. "Never mind. Go have fun with your lover-boy."

She took a step back, shaking her head, "Wesley's not my lover-boy, he's my love, and he's got more integrity in his pinkie than you've got in your entire body, Harry Potter."

Harry walked away. Luna turned in the opposite direction and came face-to-face with a boy whose dimples made his smile even more appealing.

"I don't know whether you just said I've got loads of integrity, or Potter's got none, but the part about my being your love..._that_ was music to my ears, Buttercup." Draping an arm around her shoulders and steering her toward their House, Wesley bent down to murmur, "I do wish you'd _reconsider_...let me be your lover-boy _too_."

Masculine lips pursed so adorably there was only one thing to do—drag her boyfriend behind the statue of Cary the Charming and snog him silly.

-

Later, in the back of the library near the Restricted Section, three couples sat at a table together. Ginny had already left to do some _research. _

After a few minutes of desultory conversation, during which Blaise sat on Terry's lap and played with his hair in between giggling over the things her boyfriend whispered in her ear, the couple told the other four they were going to 'try out' the window seat in the back and strolled off.

Wesley admitted he had a paper due and promised to return after finding a book on the third level. Luna tried to facilitate a conversation between Colin and Mindy, but neither seemed too interested. They both preferred to stare over at the Restricted Section.

Luna fabricated a story about a book she needed and left the two alone. Guilt over abandoning her roommate prompted her to go back to the table. When she neared the pair, the overheard conversation made Luna stop and listen in fascination.

"Do you think you could drool over Zabini a little _more_, Colin? You've almost got a puddle on the table there."

"What about you, Mindy? Think you could sigh a little louder over Boot? Glaring daggers at his girlfriend won't actually kill her, you know, so you may as well stop trying."

Luna stayed hidden behind a nearby bookshelf. At least they were talking.

"What do you see in that girl anyway, Gryffindor?"

"I thought you were smart, Ravenclaw. That's a stupid question. Blaise sings, she's funny, sexy, nice...don't sneer, she is...and best of all, she's _photogenic!_" The sound of magazine pages turning could be heard. "Look at that photograph! I've taken loads, and they're great, but this...this is _amazing_...the camera makes love to her like…."

"Like _you_ want to? Won't it be hard to kiss those lips when they're permanently attached to her boyfriend's?"

Alarmed by the depth of Colin's admiration for Blaise, Luna nodded her unseen agreement with Mindy's question.

Colin answered, "You can help with that, if you'll use those brains and stop letting your emotions show like a Hufflepuff. You need an attitude adjustment."

Goodness, had Colin been affected by becoming Draco more than she'd known, or had the sweet, innocent image been just that—an image, not reality? Luna's eyes were being opened a lot today.

Mindy said, "What kind of attitude adjustment?"

Colin chuckled. "First, stop viewing them snogging like mad as a personal affront and start looking at it like I do—practise."

"Practise...for _us_...why, that's...that's..._brilliant_ Colin! So you want me to do what, pretend we've hooked up so that we can look for a way to break those two apart? I can do that."

A droll voice whispered in Luna's ear, "I'm hearing all sorts of interesting things today. That pair would scare me if I thought there was a chance in hell they'd be able to pry Tarzan away from Jane."

Luna shifted in order to slide her arms around his neck. "If they spend a lot of time together, working so closely, admiring each other's devious ways...just _think_ what that could lead to!"

_"The Taming of the Shrew_? I'm all for it, my little matchmaker." Wesley showed his admiration with a long, thorough, loving kiss.

-

* * *

- 

Draco stopped at the entrance of the Hog's Head to ensure the hood of Ginny's cloak hid her entire face. Advising his girlfriend to breathe shallowly through her mouth, he opened the door to the disreputable tavern.

Inside the dirty room reeking of indefinable animal smells, they drew covert stares from the dodgy clientele. Students stopping in on a Hogsmeade weekend were a rare occurrence. The burly, grizzled barkeep smiled, revealing teeth that had seldom benefited from cleaning/flossing mints.

With a gleam in his eye made brighter by the clinking sound made by the bag tossed onto the bar, the man indicated a door at the far end of the chamber with a muttered, "Floo's through there. Enjoy your trip."

Draco guided his companion through the portal into a room whose only feature was an unlit fireplace. He peered sideways and asked, "You ready, Red?" She nodded and stepped onto the blackened hearth, tossing a handful of Floo powder and stating their destination. With a feeling of anticipation, he followed.

The moment he stepped out of the fireplace, Ginny placed a finger over his lips. Pointing toward the far door, she pulled him over to a nearby cupboard, pushed him inside, eased beside him and whispered, "Someone's here!"

A door slammed. Enrique Zabini was heard shouting, "What have you done, woman? I leave for a fortnight and return to find you have prostituted our only child!"

"Honestly, darling, that 'child' is all grown up now, and posing for a few teensie weensie pictures is hardly prostitution, sweetie. We didn't pay her a knut."

In the shadows, Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny. Hiding and hearing unusual conversations was starting to become an unsettling trend. He rolled his eyes when Blaise's father spoke so dramatically, it was easy to envision arms waving, hands gesturing, and eyes flashing.

"_Oh really_, cara mia? Well, I beg to differ. Pretend all you want that you were doing it for the company, but I've received half a dozen marriage proposals from pure-blood families…."

"Half a dozen? Already? Why that's _fabulous_! Cissy and I knew that if we _advertised_ our beautiful babies _all _the best doors would open."

Ginny jumped at the sound of something glass hitting the wall and shattering. Draco tightened his hold. His girlfriend snuggled closer.

Enrique hissed menacingly. "You will not sell my little girl to some inbred aristocrat in order to get yourself invited to the best parties, carina. Blaise is destined to head the company one day—or marry a man who will manage it until my grandchildren become of age. Any plot by you and that...witch...you call friend endangering that future will meet my _wrath._"

Draco wondered if Edina had finally been silenced by terror. She was breathing in such ragged gasps they could hear the sound across the room through the thin cupboard door. Grey eyes widened in surprise. 'Eddy's' high heels were clicking rapidly while she hurried to the man who had all but threatened her life.

She groaned, "Oh my gods, _Enrique,_ beloved...I would never, _ever_, do anything to upset your little plans, darling. Cissy and I are only using this to get invited to glam parties, love. We still want our little baby girl and boy to join our families one day, dearest...beautiful...amazing...sexy...man."

The _sounds_ accompanying the entreating explanation made Draco grateful he couldn't see what exactly the woman was doing to her husband.

Enrique grumbled, "I am still unsure as to young Malfoy's suitability, although for touching my innocent daughter, he should be forced to marry her or be cursed!"

The 'young Malfoy' in question felt fortunate that the woman trying to get a leg over her husband distracted the volatile businessman from that uncomfortable train of thought.

"Sure, sweetie, darling, sweetie, sweetie, dearest, darling. Whatever you say, lover...just...before you leave for Spain and I meet Cissy to go shopping, can't we slip off to the bedroom?"

"Why not slip out of your clothes right here, Edina, quierda? The floor is so much closer than the bed."

"I _would_ darling, I _would..._but there's glass, darling. That might break the mood, sweetie."

"_Basta!_ Go, before you get the punishment you deserve right here, _strega_."

Mrs. Zabini could really move quickly when she wanted. Her husband's deep laughter caused the listeners to cringe while the couple went off to—Draco refused to think about it. He and Ginny were going out for lunch and he wanted to be able to eat.

They snuck out of the flat and bypassed the lift to run down the service stairway to reach the street below. The sidewalk was packed with shoppers enjoying the mild London weekend.

Draco held Ginny's hand as they joined the throng. They began to laugh as the shock of the near-encounter wore off. He looked down at his girlfriend imperiously and affected a Latin accent. "Woman, you will try on clothing, and if your choices do not appeal to me, I will rip them off with my teeth!"

Ginny stared at him in silence before licking her lips. "Oh my gods, _Draco, _you beautiful, amazing, sexy man...kiss me!"

The moment his mouth touched hers, Draco ceased to care whether or not his Freckles had been serious or spoofing. He was too happy to be able to kiss his 'woman' and not care who was watching.

Later, as they strolled back to meet Blaise and Terry at the flat, Draco was felt a deep contentment to have spent time with Ginny. He would have never chosen to go poking round rummage-y shops or eat a lunch wrapped in newsprint sitting on a park bench, but it had been unexpectedly fun.

He reached out to touch a smooth cheek, whimsically trying to decide whether his girl's freckles looked more like a dusting of spicy red pepper or a sprinkle of cinnamon. He grinned at his thoughts while he released the wards on the private entrance to the building.

Ginny lifted the bag she'd refused to let him carry. "Are you still making fun of my dresses? I'm telling you, retro is in."

Draco escorted her into the lift and spoke the destination, shaking his head while the compartment rose. He was not about to tell Red his barmy notions. She already thought he was wrapped around her finger as it was. Some things, a man had to be mysterious about.

If he was lucky, she'd try and snog the information out of him later. Still pestering him about his grin once they'd entered the flat, Ginny's smile faltered when they heard a girl cry, "Merlin, Terry, get _off!_"

Draco and Ginny ran over to see Terry roll off the sofa. Blaise sat up and straightened her top and miniskirt, muttering, "What's with boys and tickling anyway? If it's substitution for groping, I'd rather he go for the good stuff." Hearing the snickers, she asked the three plaintively, "Did I say that aloud?"

Draco nodded, amused. That seemed to be a female habit.

Transparently attempting to distract her companions from her faux pas, his mate said brightly, "Are you ready to go shopping? I see you've done some already. Show me what you bought, Ginny. Now is good."

Waiting for the girls to return, Draco made a stab at civility. "Wonder what Flitwick's going to have us doing in detention next week."

Distracted from grooming long hair with his fingers, Tarzan replied mildly, "Inventory. Merlin help us if a feather or a pillow's gone missing. We'll probably be sent scouring the castle for them."

Silence stretched out after that repartee. Eventually, Terry said, "We ran into Professor Hands in the Broomsticks. He told Blaise Dumbledore's approved the Valentine's Dance and even volunteered Professor Lorelei to organise it. Rather ballsy of him, I thought."

"I don't believe Hands has any. Dumbledore, though, probably thinks Lorelei owes him one." Malfoy smirked.

Terry frowned. "What for? Hiring her? Would've been stupid not to. She's a great teacher."

Draco looked up to see his girlfriend decked out in a mini dress. The shade of red complimented her hair. She wore striking makeup and knee high black boots, which Blaise had formerly been wearing if he wasn't wrong—and he was never wrong. He said, "You look beautiful."

Ginny smirked adorably. "Told you retro was in."

-

The two couples strolled into Siren's Secrets and quickly found the girls loads of intimate apparel. Draco and Terry agreed that they would forgo the pleasure of seeing the items tried on in order to prevent eyes other than their own from viewing Ginny and Blaise.

It was a sacrifice they were willing to make, and Draco knew Tarzan was thinking the same thing he was. It was more exciting to imagine seeing them _later._

Draco glanced round the shop, looking for something else his girl would look marvellous in and saw double…double Weasley trouble coming through the front doors with identical girlfriends.

He stepped quickly into the dressing area. "Are you dressed, Ginny? Your twin pain in the arse brothers just waltzed in the door. We've got to get out of here!"

The girls hurried out, fully dressed, arms filled with frilly things. Blaise told Ginny, "Give me your things. I'll go distract them while you sneak out, and after I have this lot sent to me, Terry and I will meet you down the street in that little park with the statue that looks like Vezzini the Vicious."

Draco and Ginny waited in the back. Soon they heard Blaise exclaim, "_Gred and Forge!_ Fancy meeting you here. Give me a hug you gorgeous...oops! I've dropped all my lacy bits." She said huskily, "How _kind_ you darling men are to help me pick them up. Like that one, Fred? Yes, that's my favourite too. You don't think it's too _naughty_?

The couple in hiding slipped out the door while Boot and the twin girlfriends sourly watched the red-heads finger every silky piece they 'helped' Blaise recover from the carpet.

Draco draped an arm around Ginny's shoulder as they walked toward the park, laughing.

"For someone who used to be non-girly, Blaise really knows how to work her wiles _now_." Ginny giggled. "You should've seen her in Muggle Studies doing the act on Hands to get him to sponsor the dance."

Draco led her to a park bench. "No, thank you." Suspicious, he asked, "_You_ didn't do the act on Hands _too_, did you?" His girlfriend seemed very interested in a couple of toddlers rolling a ball to each other across the park all of a sudden.

Meeting his steely eyes, she turned pink. "Not _really_. I smiled and…." She laughed nervously, demonstrating how...nice...she could make her posture appear.

He shook his head in disgust, but a smile twitched Draco's lips. If Ginny ever pulled that act on _him_, who knows what he'd give her. He chuckled at the thought of trying to explain before a match why he'd given his broom to a Gryffindor Chaser.

-

During dinner that evening, Draco grudgingly acknowledged that this 'double date' hadn't been painful as expected. In fact, listening to the girls' excited chatter about the Valentine's Dance; he thought perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing to do again...someday.

Blaise shook her head vigorously, drawing his attention. She said to Ginny, "I agree...it's too bad. Hands said that he _wanted_ the theme to be 'famous couples in Muggle history', but Dumbledore said some students would find it hard to get costumes, so we're all dressing 'Muggle semi-formal' instead."

At the mention of the dreaded word 'theme', Draco glanced at Terry. The other boy looked equally troubled. The moment of shared male dislike for ridiculous get-ups wasn't alarming as it once would have been.

Hastily averting his thoughts from ludicrous notions like possible male friendship, Draco saw something that was even more worrying. A couple was rising from a table across the room. It was Professors Snape and Lorelei!

Draco smirked. Ha! He'd _known_ Potter hadn't gotten lucky. Snape drew on a cloak, covering his face with the hood. The professor held his companion's coat while she slipped her arms into the sleeves.

The other three at his table noticed Draco's stare. They gazed curiously over to see what he was looking at.

Terry said, "Hey, that's Professor Lorelei. Her sick father must be better. Who's that bloke she's with?" After Blaise whispered the answer in his ear, the boy made a face. "No!"

The couple under discussion was passing directly in the couples' line of sight. Snape remained focused on the door, but Lorelei saw them. Without drawing her partner's notice, she smiled and waggled her fingers.

Once the professors had left the restaurant, Draco demanded, "Blaise, just _where_ did you hear that this was such a great, cosy, _out of the way_ restaurant?"

"Erm…detention, with Lorelei."

Ginny's eyes were shining with amusement. She took his hand and brought it to her lips for a kiss. All at once, he forgot his irritation.

Draco lifted Ginny's hand to kiss the back and palm. Her soft, smiling look made him hungry. Since he had to wait to snog her properly, he drawled, "What's for dessert?"

-

* * *

- 

A/N: If readers who see Princess Bride quotes everywhere thought the statues were based on an actor and a character and Draco sounded like Prince Humperdink with 'and he was never wrong'...what good eyes you have! 'Famous couples in Muggle history' is based on the theme of the prom in 'Never Been Kissed'. Speaking of kissing, next chapter is Valentine's Day. I once chided an author for having a V-day come and go in a couple of sentences. The only sad celebration was a lame prank turning things pink. So of course, when it came time to put up or shut up in my own story, you _know_ what I did. :D. Get ready for romance, people!


	29. Be My Valentine

If you were looking for an unromantic fic, one that would downplay the importance of February 14th into a few sentences such as, Valentine's came to Hogwarts during the school week. Young couples, disappointed over not having pink confetti showered upon them at Madam Puddifoot's, and not being allowed to hold hands and snog in a corner of The Three Broomsticks, much less rub against each other at a ruddy dance, made do with broom cupboards and niches behind statues. Many lovers were caught by Filch and spent that most romantic of days scrubbing bed pans by hand in the infirmary--this is **not** that kind of fic.

It's not too late to turn to an action/adventure story where the closest anybody's getting to being kissed is by a Dementor. I warn you, if you keep reading, you will be subjected to young lovers who dress up, dance, kiss (a lot) and express their feelings. It won't all be fluffy or in the style of Lemony Snicket like the A/N, but it will be _romantic_.

-

* * *

-

Chapter 29- Be My Valentine

-

_It was the best of times. It was the worst of times._

Ginny smiled at how the opening lines of a Muggle novel described her own feelings. She stood in the centre of the Great Hall. As she turned in a slow circle to gaze with satisfaction at the dramatic transformation, a bittersweet ache made it hard to swallow.

Her life was _A Tale of Two Hogwarts_. Most people only saw the life she appeared to live--a fifth year who played Quidditch, had friends, but no boyfriend. That was why no one was surprised when she'd told Ron this morning that she wasn't going to the Valentine's Dance tonight.

Ginny was a bit ashamed of saying she'd rather stay in reading a good romance than go with someone she didn't like again. Neville had heard her tactless comment. Thankfully, he had made a joke about being a much better dancer now, and everyone had laughed.

"Are we brilliant, or are we brilliant?"

Meeting Blaise's sparkling eyes, Ginny nodded, still unable to speak.

The other girl didn't notice in her eagerness to point out, "Look at how wonderful those alternating red and white panels of fabric look against the walls! I'm so glad Luna's roommate suggested that we boycott pink and go for simple elegance instead."

"Padma and Parvati's idea of loads of faerylights was good too. They really make the room look romantic. You'll have a wonderful time tonight." Ginny's voice wavered a bit at the end.

Blaise took a closer look at her face. "Hey, you're okay with spending tonight in the Room of Requirement, aren't you? All during dinner, my best mate kept asking which cologne to wear, and if he should try a new hair styling charm. Draco's _really_ looking forward to being with you."

Ginny shook off a selfish wish to dance with her boyfriend on _this_ floor, surrounded by all their friends--well, her friends and his mate Blaise. Her smile became unforced. "I hope you told him not to change his hair, and what did you say about the cologne?"

"I gave him and Terry the same stuff that my Papa uses for a Valentine's present. _Encantar_...to love...expensive, but we're..._they're_ worth it."

Remembering how wickedly good Enrique Zabini had smelled New Year's Eve, Ginny nodded emphatically. Yes, they--all four of them--were definitely worth it!

"The faery phlox and roses look lovely together, doesn't it?"

Luna was trailing a finger over a nearby table's centrepiece. Ginny heard the slight melancholy in her friend's tone and asked, "It doesn't bother you that Harry's going with Chang, does it?"

"No, Wesley and I are incredibly happy. That's not what's troubling me, the idea of Harry being with someone else. It's more of a feeling, really...that he and Cho...aren't right." She shrugged. "I can't explain it."

Out of nowhere, a 'twinge' shivered down Ginny's spine and made her groan inwardly, _Oh Crap, not again!_ The weird sensation soon left her, and she determined to ignore bloody twinges of all kinds--regret, envy or 'sight.'

The girls who had assembled to help Professor Lorelei transfigure the Great Hall into a ballroom with assistance from house-elves began to head toward the entry hall doors. Luna and her three roommates, Blaise and two other Slytherins, and two Hufflepuff girls all waved and smiled, eager to rush off to their Houses and get dressed for the Valentine's Dance.

The Patil twins and Hermione lingered by the doors waiting for Ginny to finish admiring their work.

"Miss Weasley," Lorelei called, "Would you help me with a small task before you return to your House?"

Ginny nodded, interest caught. "Sure. I'm not going to the dance, so I don't need hours to get ready like the others do."

"_Hours!_"

The twins were indignant. Hermione was amused, and looked as curious as Crookshanks. "I'd be happy to come and help, too, Professor."

Ginny watched Lorelei start to smile before containing herself and replying blandly, in a manner worthy of Snape, "I'm sure you would be, Miss Granger. However, your assistance is not required. You may run along now. "

The thwarted girl's mouth opened and closed abruptly. Her lips turned down unhappily. "All right. Come see me when you get back, Ginny. You can, uh, help me with my makeup."

Amused at her friend's transparent angling for information--she really did have to know it _all--_Ginny smiled and waved goodbye to her departing housemates.

The professor gestured for Ginny to precede her, and together they walked out of the Hall. It was kind of weird to think that this teacher had been a student a few weeks ago, and she was one of only a few that knew it. She took sidelong peeks at Lorelei, wondering what had really happened between _Ronan_ and Harry.

When they reached Dungeon Five, Ginny asked while the woman released the wards on the door, "Uhm...I was just wondering how your sister's doing."

After they entered the classroom and the door shut behind them, Lorelei said, "Do you see that table in the far back? The one with the cloth covering it?"

Swallowing hard, Ginny said faintly, "Yes."

"Fiery red stands out against white material, as I'm sure you can imagine. Anyway, you were asking about _my sister_. She's fine. Happy to no longer be a student...and the answer to the question you're dying to ask about _Ronan_ and Harry Potter is _no_. Anything else you'd like to ask?"

It took a few moments to comprehend that the woman had seen her underneath the table and hadn't said a word about it, had trusted her not to tell. Ginny was still in the spluttering, "But...then...why..." stage when the professor retrieved a small carved box from her storage room.

"Open it."

Ginny took the box and lifted the lid. Two vials and two flagons rested inside.

"I'd like you and Mr. Malfoy to do an experiment for me, Miss Weasley. There are two flagons of Unmemorable Potion, and two vials of Memory Enhancer. The two of you would each drink the vial, and then the flagon, becoming unmemorable to everyone except each other. I'm interested in finding out how long the potion remains viable, if you're able to mingle with others undetected, and what side effects, if any, taking both potions together would have. Are you amenable to performing the experiment?"

Was the woman _joking?_ A thought struck. "Have there ever been any side effects?"

"I believe an urge to express affection has been noted in the past. Does that pose a problem?"

"NO! I mean, no, of course not," Ginny said, before she realised the professor's lips were twitching.

"Very well. Please keep the knowledge of this experiment contained to yourself and Mr. Malfoy. I wouldn't wish anything to...affect the results...adversely. Until you return the evidence...er...empty containers and the box tomorrow morning, I'll bid you good evening...and Happy Valentine's Day."

After returning the woman's sentiment and heading toward the door with her precious box, Ginny paused and looked back at Lorelei. She was pushing a pencil into alignment with another on her desk. The woman felt her gaze, because she asked without looking up, "Something else, Miss Weasely?"

_"Why?"_

Now arranging a row of flagons with enchanted blossoms in them to a precisely equal distance between each other and the edge of the desk, the professor glanced up briefly before looking down again. It was enough for the girl to see tears glimmering. "Because I can't...and because you can. _Goodnight_."

"Goodnight."

Slowly walking up the dungeon stairs clutching the box, Ginny experienced that bittersweet feeling again. She was happy for herself. She got to spend the night with Draco and her friends, even if her friends would never know it, but she was sad for Lorelei, who had to chaperone the dance and wouldn't get to be with her...Snape.

Ginny's steps slowed upon reaching the statue of Bertha the Behemoth. She lifted the box toward the grinning giantess. "What did you say? Don't worry, be happy? Has Colin been humming that blasted Muggle tune again? It drives me spare, but if you insist..."

"Actually, I insist. I also insist you stop talking to statues. I can't have a mental girlfriend, unless you're crazy about _me_."

Ginny whirled around to see Draco smirking at her. She lifted the box and backed into the alcove behind the statue. Her boyfriend followed, arching his eyebrows and drawling, "I think you've snogged me behind every bloody statue in school now." He wraped his arms around her and bent his head to hers. "Did you like your special Valentine?"

She lifted her wrist and kissed the gold heart charm, releasing the concealment spell. Upon the plain surface, the engraved initials GW, DM materialised. She nodded. "I love it." She brushed her lips against his and then noticed his frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, I didn't mean _that_ Valentine. I meant..."

"_Finally!_ Do you know how hard it is to execute a _covert operation_ when you have to ask the enemy if they've seen your target?"

A dwarf stood beside the statue, scowling at them. He was wearing the most bizarre costume Ginny had ever seen. It appeared to be some sort of camouflage--trousers, shirt, and even makeup on his scowling face.

The little man glared at the boy who was scrunching his eyes closed and shaking his head. "If you hadn't paid the guild double for this Stealth Valentine, boyo, I'd have been long gone. So listen up Juliet, Romeo here has a poem for you." The strange messenger of love recited in an amazingly mellifluous voice.

_I wrote your name in the sky,  
but the wind blew it away.  
I wrote your name in the sand,  
but the waves washed it away.  
I wrote your name in my heart,  
and forever it will stay._

**  
**Ginny watched Draco thank the dwarf wryly and visually traced every feature of his classically handsome face and form. Had she known instinctively all those months ago that he had a beautiful soul? No. She'd been overwhelmed by the beautiful body and complex personality. She'd wanted to snog him or slap him, sometimes both at the same time. Merlin knew she still felt that way now and then.

Malfoys might be love gods, but they weren't always easy to live with. They were demanding, proud, superior...considerate, self-conscious...witty, smart, kind, loving...snarky, spiteful, devious...adorable...oh Merlin! She loved everything about him--good and bad.

She reached out a hand, slid it through the hair at the nape of his neck. It was so soft. He considerately bent his head to hers, but stopped just before reaching her mouth. Draco blurted, in a un-Slytherin burst of honesty, "I didn't write that poem. Jessica Blade did. She's a housemate into that poetry tripe, and I paid her to write it...because even though I love you, mine would've been worse than yours to Potty."

Smiling, Ginny whispered, "I still love my Valentine. It's the thought that counts." Melding her mouth to the lips that were curved so temptingly, she kissed Draco and asked when he responded absent-mindedly, "What is it?"

"Are you saying you love the poem...or that...you love _me?_"

Her heart turned over at the uncertainty that darkened grey eyes. The thought that someone so amazing needed reassurance about his lovability made her want to reassure him in the most basic way. Ginny said, "I love _you_." She scolded lovingly, "I'm trying to show you how much, but you're not co-operating. Are you a love god, or a cupid?"

Giggles shook her body when her dragon's gaze turned steamy and his lips devoured, but the laughter couldn't escape. She didn't have enough breath. Allowing her hands to roam over his broad shoulders and the chest she wanted to see without a shirt again, Ginny started to reach around to squeeze that incredible arse. She heard Draco's foot kick something and remembered the box.

Grudgingly, she broke the kiss, leaning down to pick the container up. The girl opened the lid. The fingers that knew how to make every nerve-ending in her body tremble with pleasure picked up a flagon. "Is this what I think it is?"

A wide smile creased her face at the sight of his grin. Ginny explained about Professor Lorelei's 'experiment' and the fact that the woman had seen her hair that day they'd hid under the table.

White-blond brows rose. "Well, well...I knew that she was more than a pretty face, but this is surprising. No wonder she was sorted into Gryffindor, being a bold romantic. Of course, she's rather cunning, as well. Must be why she and Snape get on."

"Is that why you and I _get on?_"

"If you'd shut it, Valentine, we could _get it on_."

Ginny giggled, placed the box a safe distance away, and slid her hands around his neck to pull his lips down to hers.

-

* * *

-

In a dorm in the Slytherin Tower, Blaise finished drying her hair, smirking slightly over Fiona's grumbling that people with naturally curly hair that fixed itself should be hexed. She reached out and touched the card on her desk. Terry had arranged for a dwarf to deliver it during lunch.

The grumpy little man had shaken his head in disgust, muttering, "Why do you people think Shakespeare's romantic? _Tragedy_...says it all...and Hamlet...oh fine, prepare to be bedazzled by the Bard." He took a deep breath.

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love._

She had jumped up from her bench and hurled herself at Terry, even before the dwarf had stormed out of the room. In the middle of the aisle, they'd taken public displays of affection to new levels. Draco had pulled her away and led her to their next class, sneering.

The memory caused Blaise to smile as she looked over to where Morrigan was sitting at her desk, staring down at the Valentine card her Yank boyfriend had sent. Hurrying over at the sight of a tear rolling down the pale cheek, she asked urgently, "What's wrong?"

Midnight eyes more liquid than tragedy queen Cho Chang's tried to blink and hold back misery. "Jay says that he loves me, but...he thinks we should date other people when we're not together."

Blaise glanced at Fiona, who shook her head, silently advising not to go off the deep end over the bastard's bloody nerve to put that in his card. Inwardly determined to get Draco to teach her the hex affecting 'private areas', Blaise tried to be supportive. "Sorry, mate. What can we do?"

Sniffing, Morrigan shook her head. "Nothing, except maybe distract me from feeling like total crap."

The door opened. Cassandra observed her roommates in their robes, preparing for the dance, with a measuring stare. After walking over and grabbing some things from her trunk, the cryptic girl tossed over her shoulder on the way to the shower, "Hope you didn't use all the hot water."

Three sets of eyes flickered to one another. Slow smiles were exchanged. Morrigan rose and tossed back her long hair. "Now that's what I call a distraction. Grab your gear, mates."

The friends entered the lavatory after they heard the shower stop. They found Cassandra standing in front of the mirror with her eyes closed. She was a sad sight, so Blaise didn't blame her for not wanting to look. The girl startled when she saw that she was surrounded. Her brown eyes made a darting glance toward the door, but she was cut off with no escape.

Morrigan said, "Relax, this won't hurt a bit."

Thirty minutes later, Blaise was almost jumping for joy. It was so exciting to take a black bat and turn her into a pink butterfly! Cass looked so pretty now, except for the sneer, but hopefully Kieran could transform that into a smile.

The three makeover-artists stealthily followed their roommate and watched her walk down the girls' staircase, meet Kieran, and..._kiss him!_

Hugging each other, the friends sighed happily. Cassandra tried to give them a black look, but her lips were turning up. Their little Cinderella was ready for the ball! Blaise waved and giggled all the way back to their room.

Morrigan struck a pose as they applied makeup. "We're gonna make those boys say '_Damn!_"

The trio stood smiling at their reflections in the mirror. Morrigan and Fiona had chosen to wear matching form-fitting strapless brocade mini-dresses in different colours--red on red for Morrigan, and gold on coral for Fiona.

Blaise wore a curve-hugging strapless dress with a tiered skirt. She loved the way the short, uneven hemline accentuated her legs, and the ruby red colour. She grinned excitedly. "I'm not waiting for anyone. _Damn we're gorgeous!_"

Leaving the room, Blaise led the way downstairs. She halted mid-way, turning to ask Morrigan incredulously, "You're not going with _Montague_, are you?"

The other girl's smile was rueful. "He asked. I didn't care who I went with, frankly. I just wanted to be with my friends."

Fiona hugged her. "Don't worry. We won't leave you alone with him!"

They continued down the steps to meet Fiona's new boyfriend Beckham and Morrigan's...escort...Montague. Blaise saw Draco lounging in a chair across the room, reading a book. She strolled over and read the title: _Seeker Strategy Secrets_.

"You're blocking my light," he said dryly.

She rubbed the material of his tee with a fingertip. "A little under-dressed, aren't you?"

"Look who's talking." He smirked. "I'm setting up my cover as the poor blighter whose girl's off with another bloke. According to gossip, Boot and I flipped a coin to see who got to take you to the dance, and he won. So here I sit, all alone, fending off the sympathetic housemates who'd be thrilled to keep me company."

"Oh, poor baby, _not_. Have fun with your Valentine tonight. You know I will with mine." She blew him a kiss that caused an indignant third year to mutter, "Heartless witch," and left the common room.

Blaise made her way to a seldom-used corridor and saw a boy leaning against the statue of the giant Fezzick the Faithful. He stepped toward her and she couldn't speak. He took her breath away. Terry was so handsome! He wore a chocolate brown velvet jacket over a red, white and brown vertical striped shirt and brown trousers. The outfit highlighted the red glints in long brown hair and made his eyes look so blue. It was amazing. It was...

"It's Wesley's doing, all but the trousers. He said you had a thing for Italian clothes. You like?"

Appreciative lips snogged the smile off his. Thankful that her makeup was 'kiss-proof', Blaise shivered when his fingers trailed over the soft material of her bodice.

"You won't fall out of this, will you?"

She shook her head. "It's charmed to stay up."

He smiled in relief, and then frowned. "What about later?"

"You'll have to wait and find out."

Lips that were firm and soft at the same time covered hers. After a long, sweet kiss, they made their way toward the dance.

-

Snuggling against Terry in a corner of the entry while they waited in line to have their picture taken, Blaise watched the photographer work. She had to admit that Rosaline was brilliant at getting people to look their best for the camera.

Behind them, another couple stepped into line. It was Weasley and Granger. The Gryffindor boy was wearing a blue pinstriped suit that actually fit properly. Ron's girlfriend was wearing a gold fringe tank dress that displayed some femininity. Blaise smiled at the pair. They almost looked Slytherin. Mr. Freckles returned the smile, but Hermione didn't. How petty. Just because a girl insinuates she might make your sweetie her number three boyfriend... Blaise went back to the enthralling activity of playing with Terry's hair.

When the doors to the Great Hall opened, couples filed into the transformed space, awed at the changes made. With the faery lights floating gently around the room and the magicked candles illuminating the tables, the enormous chamber seemed cosier, more intimate and romantic.

"Looking for us?"

Wesley and Luna were standing behind them. Terry clapped his friend on the shoulder while Blaise gave the blonde in a beaded silk dress a smiling inspection. She asked, "What's that colour called?"

"Thistle."

It _was_ the same shade as a thistle flower. "Very pretty."

"Thank you."

The couples walked toward an empty table. Luna waved over two of her roommates and their dates to join them. Cindy Cornfoot and her equally blond boyfriend were both wearing black. Mindy MacDougal and her date Colin Creevey were in white.

Blaise said, "Trying to look angelic, huh? Too bad we know you better, Colin."

"Really? How's that?" asked Terry.

Oh boy--or should that be oh boyfriend! Blaise had forgotten she'd decided not to tell Terry all the little stunts Colin had pulled on her. Pretending not to see a devilish pale brow rising in amusement at her expense, she explained with a self-conscious laugh, "Colin's been a little imp...conning me into sing a couple of songs in Muggle Studies. I told you about that, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I wish I could've heard you. I bet you were great."

Aw, Terry was so sweet. She just _had_ to kiss him. Pulling back after several lovely moments, she noticed Mindy giving them a sour look. What was her problem? She'd better not be using Colin to get to Terry--not if she wanted to keep her hair rooted in that flaky scalp.

Blaise glanced at Colin. Maybe Mindy wished that he'd kiss _her_ in public. That could be it.

Dumbledore, in a black tuxedo Count Dracula might have worn, officially welcomed everyone to the dance. When he reminded them that the white rose bushes outside were for 'viewing pleasure only, laughter filled the chamber. The Headmaster thanked Professor Hands for sponsoring the dance, along with Professor Lorelei and the student committee for overseeing the beautiful decorations. Everyone was given a round of applause.

Cindy said pensively, "It's too bad Lorelei doesn't have a date."

The group around their table nodded, Terry and Blaise smiling at each other in their secret knowledge of the woman's _funny valentine_.

The professional Orpheus spun an orb, filling the Hall with music. The boys stood and pulled back their dates' chairs. Soon the dance floor was packed. The Orpheus did an excellent job of mixing up the favourite musical styles of the different Houses.

Blaise would've tried to dance to each type of music, but Terry wasn't that into dancing. He was able to move along with her as she worked her body and got a groove on to Slytherin-style music. That, along with Ravenclaw line and slow dancing were all he could handle.

When they stood watching Hufflepuffs do something called a two-step, Colin asked, "Want me to teach you that dance, Blaise?'

She looked uncertainly from Terry to the girl in a long, white dress. "Don't you want to dance, Mindy?"

"I can't stand that hokey country music. It's fine by me."

Terry smiled. "Go ahead. We'll watch."

Blaise followed Colin onto the floor. The two fast steps, two slow country dance wasn't hard to pick up. She looked over at Terry and saw he was more interested in watching her add a shake to the glide than in listening to Mindy's chatter.

When a slow song started, Terry tapped Colin on the shoulder. Blaise moved into his arms. The warmth of his body felt incredibly good every time he brushed against her swaying frame. The slow half turns she was making had male fingers tightening on her waist.

After the song was over, the music changed to a disco beat. Smiling regretfully, they joined the Ravenclaws and even a few professors in doing The Hustle. After a few more 'Saturday Night Fever' numbers, the music shifted into something only Professor Tonks, her date, the former Professor Lupin, Professor Lorelei, and the Runes professor Smalley stayed on the floor for.

Blaise looked at Terry, who looked at Wesley, who looked at Luna, who sighed. "Fine, let's do it."

The two couples moved onto the floor and began dancing with the others. Blaise stared at Terry, who expertly spun her out and back before clasping her hands and swinging her out and then in to one side, out, and then over to the other. "You've done this before!"

He grinned. "I thought it was child cruelty back when my parents made me learn, but now I'm glad."

"Why?"

The look he gave her threatened to melt her into a puddle. "Because of you, my..." Pausing, he sang with the music, "_Brown Eyed Girl._"

-

* * *

-

During a break from dancing, gentle fingers caressed Luna's bare shoulders, causing her heart to skip when one slipped underneath a spaghetti strap. She tilted her head to the side to stare up at Wesley. He was playing with her dress, but would never play with her heart.

He said, "Have I told you how lovely you look tonight?"

"Only once every half-hour or so. It's been thirty two minutes since the last time. I was beginning to worry." His dimples deepened in appreciation of her humour. Her gaze flickered over his clothes. Only Wesley could wear a red velvet jacket with a psychedelic shirt and look gorgeous instead of ridiculous. The blue in the shirt matched his eyes. Another colour was the same shade as her dress. It was illogical how coordinating clothing made her feel so giddy. It was though they were a perfect match.

A low chuckle sounded near her ear. Wesley began toying with one of the blond braids she'd plaited on either side of her face. He lifted the end to his lips, and then began brushing it along her shoulder. It made her shiver.

Watching Terry lift Blaise into his arms for a kiss made Luna want to follow their example. Well, perhaps not her-leg-hooked-around-his. She was a bit more reserved. And she might tear her beautiful chiffon dress. It was a trifle longer than Blaise's.

Her braid was used to trace the V of her neckline, go over the silver beadwork, and brush across...Oh Wesley!

She mock frowned and then smiled, reaching up to give him a quick kiss. Her boyfriend stared in amazement.

Luna felt a bit uncomfortable. Surely she'd kissed him in public before? Giving the matter some thought, she was forced to admit that excepting the library incident, she hadn't. How remiss of her. A roguish grin flashed across her pirate's handsome face. Felt like plundering, did he? How lovely.

"How dare they make such an exhibition of themselves!" Mindy said.

Wesley said drolly, "Are you referring to us? We'd only just begun to make an exhibition of ourselves."

Mindy smiled tightly. Her date laughed. Luna noticed that her roommate seemed more upset over the way Colin stared at Blaise's legs, than about the way Terry was kissing her. How very _interesting_.

A slow song began, luring couples onto the floor. The words were rather suggestive. It must be a Slytherin selection.

Her boyfriend's hands traced circles on her back. Luna returned the favour. The smile she gave Wesley froze when her gaze met Harry Potter's. He looked at her, even while brushing a kiss across Cho's hair, and manoeuvring the girl toward a secluded corner screened by potted palms.

Harry looked very handsome in a black suit, but he was so _dark_ compared to Wesley. Luna gladly turned toward her boyfriend. They swayed together for long moments.

A girl's loud, angry tone broke them apart. Cho was trying to get away from Harry, screeching like a banshee that he'd been using her, calling her another girl's name--_Lora._ Chang rushed over to her friends at a nearby table while Potter pushed his way through the curious onlookers and left the Hall.

Luna felt almost relieved at the dramatic scene. She'd known that something was wrong with Harry's instant relationship with Cho, and now she knew what it was. Funny how no one else seemed to be able to connect the dots between this episode and Harry's infatuation with a certain professor's sister...it was crystal clear to _her_.

She looked around the chamber and saw Lorelei looking wistfully into the shadows opposite from where Harry had gone. A tender kiss brought Luna out of her reverie.

"You okay?"

Wesley was concerned for her, but what about him? He deserved better than a girlfriend who was always conflicted about another boy. Luna decided to make sure he got his Valentine's wish. He'd probably like it more than the book on pirates, anyway.

After watching Tonks and Lupin along with Lorelei and Hagrid bop around to an oldie, Wesley waited for the slower music to draw couples back onto the floor. He then danced her over to the Orpheus. There was a gleam in his eye that she'd seen before. Luna started shaking her head. "Oh, no. I'm not going to sing again. I'm not. Really, I'm..."

"You're the beautiful, brave girl that I love. Thank you for doing this."

-

Minutes later, Luna was standing with Wesley by the Orpheus, chanting a memory charm to help her memorise the words to the song her boyfriend wanted to sing. People were watching and laughing, but she was used to that. A group of their friends stood nearby, which made Luna feel slightly more comfortable. Bindy, Neville, Cindy with her date Jason, Mindy, Colin, Blaise and Terry all smiled encouragingly.

The music started. Concentrating on the boy who'd talked her into this, Luna smiled when he led off singing, _Don't Go Breaking My Heart._

As before, their voices complimented each other. Again, the words of a song seemed to capture everything she felt because she knew he wouldn't break her heart. The applause was flattering, but nowhere near as satisfying as the look on Wesley's face. Luna felt every bit as beautiful as he had told her she was. Deciding to be bold, as well, she kissed him in front of everybody, and smiled against his lips when the applause became thunderous.

After Luna and Wesley laughingly accepted the compliments of their friends, the group agreed to head back to the table. The boys volunteered to go grab drinks, while the girls decided to visit the 'powder room' together. Luckily, the line wasn't too long, and Luna breathed a sigh of relief while she washed her hands.

That relief was short-lived.

Blaise and Mindy each exited a stall and started washing their hands at basins on either side of Luna. In the mirror, she watched her roommate slant her eyes over at Blaise. Smoothing a non-existent fallen strand back up into her upswept hair, Mindy said, "Terry is so nice. I don't know of anyone else who'd put up with their girlfriend being _close friends_ with other boys."

Luna pretended to check to make sure the silver unicorn earrings Wesley had given her were securely fastened. A covert glance in the mirror revealed Blaise staring at the other girl with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, he is. Terry also knows that I only love him, so there's no need for jealousy."

Mindy's fake laugh grated. "No need? Well, if you say so."

"What are you trying to say?"

Mindy simpered, "Nothing. I mean, if Terry is fine with you hanging all over Malfoy, and encouraging Colin to trail after you too, then who am I to say anything?"

Cindy and several other girls had started to crowd behind them, needing to wash their hands, but unwilling to break up what promised to be a juicy catfight. Luna took a step back.

Blaise took a step forward. "Yeah...who are you to say anything? You've been trying to get Terry since school began, and even tonight you've done your best to chat him up. Don't shake your head, I saw you, Ravenclaw." Head and accusatory finger wagging, the she sneered, "As for _encouraging Colin_, that's shite you're trying to put on me because you won't admit that _you're_ a lousy date who couldn't get a bloke if you were locked in a broom cupboard with him!"

The muffled snorts and snickers of the girls pressing around them brought out Mindy's temper, along with her wand. "_Silencio!_"

Blaise smirked. "I always use a Shielding Charm when I don't carry a wand, but no magic's needed to do this!"

Mindy's head rocked to the side with the force of the other girl's slap. Shocked silence prevailed. Blaise stalked out, leaving Luna, followed by Cindy, to gently take their roommate by the arm. They led her, sobbing, out into the corridor.

The niche behind Lydia the Lachrymose was currently un-occupied, so they steered their unhappy friend there and used an Appearance Charm to make the handprint on the girl's face disappear. In a short while, Mindy had regained control of her emotions, conjured a handkerchief and used it to blow her nose before making the fabric vanish.

Luna waited patiently for her friend to speak.

"I'm so rogered." Taking the other girls' silence as encouragement, Mindy explained, "Zabini was right. I have been trying to get Terry."

Cindy gasped. "Oh no, poor Colin!"

Mindy smiled bitterly. "_Poor Colin _has been after Blaise. We were working together. I don't know how many times we tried to get those two apart, but nothing ever worked. Tonight, I realised that I don't want Terry anymore."

Luna said gently, "You want Colin?"

Cindy, sweet innocent that she was, said, "Why don't you just tell him?"

Mindy laughed. "If only romance was that easy."

Luna said, "I could lock you two in a broom cupboard."

They all giggled at the thought.

Mindy said, "I'll get back to you on that. Right now, we should get back to the dance."

Luna halted near the doors to the Great Hall when Mindy whispered, "Do you think Zabini told everybody?"

One of the doors opened. Colin walked out. "Hey, Mindy, what took you so long? Blaise said you were fixing makeup, but you don't look any different."

Smiling in relief, his date said sarcastically, "That's how you know it's fixed."

He chuckled. "The Orpheus said he'd let me sing a song too. You've got to come be my groupies."

The girls laughed over the conceit and promised to swoon. When the others returned to the dance floor, Mindy stayed at the table, with the excuse of needing to finish her drink.

Luna told Wesley as the music played and they swayed together, "Blaise slapped some sense into Mindy in the bathroom. She realises that she wants Colin. Now all we have to do is get him to want her back."

Wesley pursed his lips in an effort not to laugh and was kissed for looking kissable. His eyes were as merry as Robin Goodfellow's when he murmured, "That should be nothing for a matchmaker of your calibre, Valentine."

Colin was singing a love song in his beautiful, high voice...and not looking at his date while he sang it. Gamely deciding that no challenge was too big for a matchmaker to handle, Luna melted into her boyfriend's embrace and refused to think about any hidden meaning behind the pure notes. She just cuddled against the heat of Wesley's body and basked in the warmth of their love.

-

* * *

-

The moment Ginny walked behind the statue of Inigo the Impetuous, Draco felt that strange feeling he'd been experiencing so often over the last few months that it was becoming almost comfortable: happiness. He didn't trust the feeling, but he liked it, and was prepared to do just about anything to keep it making his life better than it had ever been before.

Red was wearing the second dress she'd found in that grotty _Secondhand Rose_ shop in London. Never in a thousand years would he have believed the almost plain dress would look so fine. It was all due to the girl wearing it.

The black silk dress bared one shoulder and the asymmetrical hem made him long to slide a palm up and find out if she was wearing tights or thigh high stockings. Draco tucked the white silk handkerchief his girl had monogrammed for Valentine's into the breast pocket of his black suit before lifting her hand to his lips.

It was worth sneaking around just to see Ginny gaze at him as if he was the moon and the stars. She looked him up and down--impressed, as always. "I'm glad that I'm the only girl who gets to see you tonight. You're way too gorgeous, Slytherin."

Draco gave her the 'come and get me' stare through the lashes she always complained were 'un-fairly beautiful and wasted on a boy.' He said huskily, "I'm glad no other bloke but me gets to look at you. You're so hot that I'd be hexing blokes all night."

Unable to resist him any longer, his girlfriend pressed him against the wall and kissed him breathless. Not that he'd had much breath anyway, the way she'd stolen it with her beauty. Reluctantly breaking the kiss before the lusty wench broke his resolve not to rush the relationship, Draco smiled. "Let's get unmemorable."

Pouting a moment before smiling back, Ginny reminded, "Unmemorable to everyone except each other. Don't forget that."

"I could never forget you."

How he enjoyed making Freckles blush. It did such lovely things for her complexion. It also highlighted a couple of freckles beneath her right earlobe that he _knew_ he'd never kissed before. Resolving to correct that intolerable romantic error, Draco threw back the contents of the vial and then the flagon. A slight shiver travelled down his spine, but nothing else happened.

He shrugged. "Let's go see if the potion works."

His heart jolted when Ginny looked around anxiously. "Draco, where are you? I know he was just here."

Quickly, he grabbed her shoulders. "Ginny, love, don't you remember me?"

Soft brown eyes met his. "Of course I do. You're unforgettable."

Relieved and a bit put out by her prank, Draco told the giggling girl, "Very funny, Red. Just wait. I'll bide my time, and then I'll get you for that." When Ginny licked her lips and stared at his mouth, he pursed his lips in the way he knew she thought 'adorable' and lowered his voice. "I'm going to make you wait, and wonder, until every nerve is tingling with anticipation, until your heart races and your lungs can barely drag in enough breath, and then..." He clenched his jaw to keep from laughing while he bent his head until his lips were only a couple of millimetres away from hers.

His impulsive sweetheart, who had a lot in common with old Inigo, asked breathlessly, "What? What are you going to do? Tell me!"

Draco whispered, "I'm going to find out if you're wearing tights or thigh high stockings." Smirking, he started to pull back, but was halted by slender hands grabbing his jacket.

Face flushed, she gritted, "Forget waiting. You're going to find out right this minute!"

Shifting and sliding _her_ back against the wall, Draco smiled wickedly before sliding a hand up her leg and ravishing her mouth in long, hot, kiss.

Satisfied by the kiss and the hands-on knowledge of Ginny's thigh high stockings, Draco grinned at his girlfriend, who was failing in her attempt to look disgusted with his Slytherin cunning. She giggled, and he chuckled, before they both froze at the sound of an awful, familiar voice.

"What's that, my precious? You heard something? I know, I know, Dumbledore won't let us patrol tonight. He wants to let the wizard brats have a chance for _romance. _That doesn't mean we can't _accidentally_ come upon wrong-doers in the course of our leisurely stroll, does it, my dearest?"

The caretaker and his cat slunk into view, on the lookout for erring students. Mrs. Norris turned suddenly and sniffed. Draco tensed. That cologne Blaise had given him. It really _did_ attract every woman under the sun--even feline ones!

Filch, impatient with his tail-twitching companion, scolded, "There's nothin' here, my lovely. Come along. In less than an hour Snape has me patrolling the dungeons, so if we want to catch lovebirds, best do it now!"

Yowling, the cat ran ahead, with her partner hurrying to catch up.

Ginny shuddered. "They are so disgusting, there are not enough words. Did you see that red heart on Mrs. Norris' collar?"

"Unfortunately, yes. On the bright side, the potions work. That cologne Blaise made me wear almost got us caught, though. Maybe I should go wash it off."

"NO!" Seeing his upraised eyebrow, Ginny laughed self-consciously. "I _really_ love it."

Well, put _that_ way... Draco nodded agreeably and slid his arm around her waist.

In the corridor near the dungeon stairway, a dark form materialised. "Boy."

It was the Bloody Baron. Tall, broad shouldered, and brutally handsome, the spectre's appeal was marred by the numerous bloodstains on his robes. Malfoy wondered if the rumour about the Baron being killed by the jealous husbands of his many mistresses was true.

The man's face looked familiar, as though he'd seen him somewhere before. Shaking off the eerie sensation, Draco said, "How can you see us?"

Low, dark laughter rumbled. Ginny pressed against his side. A translucent black brow rose. The spirit replied sardonically, "The dead are not constrained by the limitations of the living. Come."

The ghost appeared to freeze in shock when the girl asked, "Where?"

Drifting so close Draco wondered if he would be trying to hex the Baron for coming on to his girl, the spectre examined her closely, then nodded, long black hair seeming to float in the slight breeze drifting up from the underground corridor.

The Bloody ghost floated backwards. "Ye shall do, saucy wench." Holding up an imperious hand to halt an indignant retort, the ghost said, "Ye shall come to our 'Love Never Dies Dance', of course. Pansy-Porpington challenged me to bring a living guest. His head might roll off when he sees that I have brought _two_--if the dolt is lucky."

Draco refused to move. "Why should we go?"

Haughtily, the Baron said, "Because you are my kin, and your line owes me a debt of blood."

Beside him, Ginny stammered, "Oh...my gods...he looks...like a Medieval you...with black hair!"

Draco admitted that the Bloody Baron _was_ bloody good looking...maybe that's why he'd seemed so familiar. There was a family resemblance. He scowled. "What's this about a blood debt?"

Wafting backwards down the stairway to the dungeons, the apparition said, "Your ancestor made his fortune by taking it from me, his own brother, and blaming the deed on another man."

Draco had known his family wasn't exactly warm and loving, but stealing an inheritance, killing your brother--that was Muggle! How much lower could they go? Ginny hugged his arm. He looked down, saw the love in her eyes, and felt better. Who cared about his mouldy ancestors? He'd go to the party, let the Baron rub it in to Headless Nick out of Slytherin loyalty, and that was it. They would say 'have a nice death' and leave.

Inside Dungeon Seven, the ironic 'Love Never Dies Dance' was in full swing. Couples floated around the floor in a spirited waltz or walked through a table laden with rotten food, claiming to almost smell it.

The piano player was bouncing on the bench, moving his head and body along with his fingers in a very lively way. Ginny stared hard at the ghost who looked over, smiled widely, and winked at her.

The pig-tailed ghost who'd been leaning through the piano scowled and zoomed toward the living guests. "Ooohhh...why'd you have to come and snatch Amadeus' attention? He's the only _truly_ spirited man here. Everyone else is so _deadly dull_. Go away!"

Moaning Myrtle noticed the Baron and whimpered, before darting back to her piano man. The ghost sneered at the other apparitions' reluctance to draw near and called out, "I have brought life to the party. Where is the popinjay?"

"Here I am, you cad. Who in the devil did you get to...oh my word...Miss Weasley!"

Nearly Headless Nick looked nearly speechless. Stuttering, the ghost asked, "W...why are you h...here...G...Ginevra, my dear?" The Edwardian courtier put a hand to his ruff and looked apprehensively toward the Baron.

"Ginevra?" Scrutinizing her face and form once more, the ghost smiled wolfishly before turning to her Draco. "What is it worth to you, to restore your family honour?"

"Nothing."

"Then what is it worth to have this maiden's reputation remain unblemished by public knowledge of your secret romance?"

"Everything."

A gleam of red appeared in the Bloody Baron's eyes. "I wish a boon...a favour...from the two of you. It will not harm, and after a few moments of your mortal time, you will be free to leave unharmed, your secrets untold by any here."

Draco glanced around the dungeon. All spirits had halted their activities to watch the drama unfold before them. He looked at Ginny.

She nodded eagerly. "Let's do him the favour and _go_, please!"

The Baron asked, "Do you vow by Godric Gryffindor, wench?"

The girl snapped, "My name is Ginny. Miss Weasley to _you_...and yes, I agree...by Godric Gryffindor."

"How about you, boy?"

Draco sneered into the face that was nowhere _near_ as handsome as his. "All right. By Salazar Slytherin, I'll do you the favour, and then you keep your trap shut and we leave, unharmed."

The Baron's eyes closed, and then opened, glowing fully red. Draco hugged Ginny tightly. The ghost lifted his hands and called, "By blood and by name. By boon freely offered. I call thee and bind thee, _Ginevra!_"

Draco felt like he had when that bloody Hippogriff had tried to rip his arm off. This time, he didn't fall down and whimper. Instead, he whispered reassurances to Ginny while they watched a spirit materialise. In shock, he saw the ghost step _into_ his girlfriend's body.

He turned to the Baron, to protest, but the ghost stepped into him, and what happened next seemed to be happening to someone else, in a dream.

-

_The Baron looked down at 'his' hands, lifted one to touch the girl's face. She slapped it away. _

_"How dare you drag me here, using these children to...to..."_

_"Talk to you, try and reason with a stubborn wench who has avoided me for centuries?"_

_Big brown eyes turned dark with fury. "Why should I talk to you? Lying, philandering bastard...killed by a jealous husband...leaving me the choice of becoming your brother's leman or leaping from yon tower. Thinkest thou, I have no right to anger?" _

_Realising that she too had use of living flesh, the 'girl' slapped the 'boy' as hard as she could. When he tried to talk, she shrieked and began flailing at him. _

_He grabbed her arms and pinned her back against his chest, pleading in the ear she tried to turn away, "Ginevra, thinkest thou I loved so little? Was thy love for me so paltry you readily believed my brother's lies? He slew me in this chamber when I would not sign away my lands. How wouldst I be here if I had truly been killed in Exeter? What reason had I to linger on this mortal plane, except to be with my love once more?" _

_She sagged against him, turned when he released her and stared into his eyes. "I knew nothing save my love had been untrue, and had been slain. I died that day." Smiling through the tears streaming down her cheeks, the maiden framed his face with her hands. "My love has never died. I could not hate if I did not love. Kiss me...Draco..."_

_Filled with wonder, the Baron brushed his lover's soft lips with his. The kiss was so sweet, it almost un-manned him. Blinking back unseemly signs of emotion, he melded her mouth with his, revelled in the touch of her hands, made free with his own, greedily stroking her body and hair. _

_He expressed his devotion with kisses and caresses that grew increasingly bolder and more heated, until the sound of a throat clearing eventually parted their reluctant lips. His beautiful Ginevra smiled lovingly. _

_Noticing a Regency Era ghost watching nervously from behind Sir Nicholas, his bride said, "Wilt thou cease flirting, if I cease hiding?"_

_Laughing freely in a way that scared castle spirits more than his customary scowl, Draco, Baron Malfoy, teased, "I almost had you after the Christmas Ball._ _I caught a glimpse of your aura out of the corner of my eye as I left, but thou hast ever been a wily wench." _

_Appreciating her boldness in kissing him once more, Draco savoured her warm softness that enabled him to recapture every happy memory of their long ago love. He asked tenderly, "Wouldst thou linger on this plane with me awhile longer, my love?" She nodded and hugged him tight. Taking a last, mortal breath, the ghosts released their borrowed bodies and drifted upwards. _

_-_

Draco stared at Ginny. Looked at the tearstains on her cheeks, blinked, and felt a lone, salty drop trickle down his face. Merlin, it had been real. Not a dream. He cupped her face. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, smiling crookedly. "Wasn't that the saddest, most romantic thing _ever?_"

He shook his head. Girls...who could figure them out? Draco had expected his girlfriend to faint with shock and horror. Instead, she was smiling at the ghostly couple wrapped around and into each other and wiping away a tear while she wished them a Happy Valentine's Day.

Mental--girls were pure mental when it came to love. He brusquely said, "Have a nice death...eternal love...whatever," and dragged her out of the dungeon before she volunteered to let the pair have a conjugal visit. He didn't care how pitiful the parted lovers were, he wasn't letting anyone else touch Ginny's body.

The starry-eyed girl kept the romantic glow. He didn't go for that sort of rubbish, but it looked good on her. They entered the Hall and began to dance. Ginny looked around the chamber, whispered in his ear how they'd decided on this, and done that to decorate it. He enjoyed hearing about it due to the sensation of her breath giving him happy shivers. They took advantage of being able to dance without drawing attention. He taught her some steps that, unselfconscious due to being unmemorable, Ginny picked right up, much to his delight.

They had a few close calls when other couples almost careened into them, but nothing they couldn't handle. When Potty and Cho had their little scene, Draco couldn't help but whisper, "That bloke's not right, no doubt about it." Looking sad, his Valentine agreed.

During Creepy-Creevey's song, Draco noticed the little pervert singing to Blaise instead of to his date. He'd have to give his mate Boot a wake up call about that. Bending his head to kiss Ginny, Draco stiffened. Since when had he started thinking of Tarzan the Ape Man as a friend? He relaxed upon thinking that it must be residual mental deterioration from being possessed by a spirit.

Draco said when Creevey stepped down, "Look over there. What's Snape _doing?_"

His romance-crazed girlfriend looked ready to cry those weird 'happy tears' again. "He's taking a rose off Ron's table. My brother looks rather stupid when his mouth hangs open. Now Snape's talking to the Orpheus." Her voice grew wobbly as her smile. "Oh Draco, he's asked Lorelei to dance! Oh my gods...they look so...this is so..."

"If you say this is the most romantic thing ever, I shall be forced to do something rash."

Ginny, still retaining a bit of her 'saucy wench' attitude, whispered, "ever, ever, ever," and giggled when he narrowed his eyes and stepped back. His fair maiden stood gaping in the centre of the dance floor while he sauntered over to the Weasel's table, snatched a rose out of the arrangement and strolled back.

Draco got down on one knee and asked softly, "Ginevra, will you be my Valentine?" She nodded, took the rose, and slid her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Swaying with his sweetheart, Draco vowed that one day he too would stop hiding his feelings. He would dance with Ginny for the world to see and damn anyone who disapproved.

For now, he closed his eyes and knew that Ginny, and this night, was _Unforgettable._


	30. Secrets

Chapter 30- Secrets

-

February 15th was cold, bleak and grey. The sky was cloudy and Luna wondered if it might snow. She would very much like to play in the snow again. She had fond memories of tobogganing with Wesley.

Luna could finally admit that when he had wrapped his arms around her and leaned close enough for her to feel his warm breath against her cold cheek, her heartbeat had raced. At the time, she'd been chanting 'friend, friend, friend.' It had not worked very well. In fact, the whole trying to talk herself into 'right thinking' had made her feel rather mental.

Her inner 'good girl', the one who was going to save herself for Harry Potter and live off dreams forever if need be had insisted, _Remember, Roberts is only a friend_. The little voice she'd called her 'inner tart' on New Year's Eve, had back in November been nameless, but just as vocal, encouraging, _C'mon, be friendly by sticking your tongue into one of those dimples!_

These days, Luna's personality felt healthy and integrated. Now she wanted to show Wesley how much she appreciated him being her boyfriend by sticking her tongue into his dimple--after she'd explored his mouth.

Last night, she had experienced the most romantic Valentine's Day of her life. This morning, she was reluctant to get out of bed, wanting to stay under the covers and continue dreaming that she and her love were slow dancing under an enchanted sky filled with shooting stars.

Bindy ruined her dreamy state by pulling off her covers.

"Get up! You'll miss breakfast, and it's the most important meal of the day!"

When that got no response, the girl used her most dire warning- soon the elves stopped serving. Grumpily, Luna watched the jovial girl wave and bounce out the door with Cindy chirping 'good morning' and exiting behind her.

Only Mindy remained in the room. Dark circles under greenish-blue eyes showed that her dreams had not been pleasant. Sympathetically, Luna asked, "Rough night?"

"You could say that. I kept dreaming Boot dumped Zabini for me, and I couldn't get Creevey to believe that I didn't care, didn't want Terry anymore. He kept saying, 'Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn.' It was horrible."

Luna stood. "It was also a scene from a Muggle novel--_Gone With the Wind. _I told you not to read late at night."

Mindy frowned. "I thought you said not to _eat_ late at night."

"That's what I told _Bindy_ who's trying to reduce so she won't be embarrassed for Neville to see her in a bathing suit over Easter Holiday."

"What?" Mindy said indignantly. "She looks fine! I don't see Longbottom piling less on _his _plate at meals. The only Gryffindor who eats more than he does is that Weasley boy, and he must have a tapeworm or something!"

Nodding her agreement--Neville did enjoy his food and Ronald ate enough for three but stayed lanky as ever--Luna gently redirected the conversation, "So, how did the rest of the dance go after Colin's song?"

An unhappy laugh sounded. "You probably didn't notice, what with Wesley counting your teeth with his tongue and then Snape freaking everybody out by dancing with Lorelei, but my date spent most of his time staring at Zabini winding herself around Boot like a python. I got fed up with it and stormed out."

Luna said, "What happened then?"

A rueful smile crossed Mindy's face. "We ended up behind the statue of Bertha the Behemoth again, snogging our brains out."

"Isn't that good?"

Mindy shook her head while picking out a uniform and robes from her trunk. "Colin calls it _practise_. You know, for when he gets a chance to do to Zabini all the things he's been trying on me."

Luna quickly evaluated the situation and calculated the most effective action. "Only Colin can change _his_ way of thinking, but you can change _yours _to help him want to change. Start right now. Next time he wants to 'practise', you use the opportunity to _persuade_ him that you're the girl he really wants."

The girl backing toward the bathroom already looked ten times better than she had a few minutes ago, and Mindy hadn't even used a complexion charm yet. Luna returned her friend's hopeful smile and felt a warm, fuzzy glow fill her matchmaking heart.

-

Wesley's smile upon seeing her enter the Hall for breakfast made that glow of contentment spread throughout her body. She slid onto the bench beside him. While she fingered a silver unicorn earring, Luna thanked her boyfriend for ordering porridge and fruit for her.

His bright blue gaze noticed her eyeing his bacon. Breaking off a piece and offering it to her, Wesley's mouth curved in a way that made the glow become a flush. Her eyes became heavy-lidded while he fed her the bacon. Her lips brushed his fingers.

When he winked and turned to reply to something Terry said, she smiled across the table at Cindy, who asked teasingly, "Are you dreading our last class, Lindy? It's Divination today."

"I'm looking forward to it, actually." In response to a sceptical look, she said, "I want to take a nap in one of those comfy chairs."

-

In Ancient Runes, Luna smiled, remembering Wesley murmuring in her ear to spend class time wisely--daydreaming about him. With a start, she looked around and saw that her classmates were staring at her. That was never a good thing.

Professor Smalley chided, "Now, I'm sure you didn't mean to be disrespectful, Miss Lovegood. In fact, several of my self-help books state that people who ignore others may just need more positive affirmation in their lives." Sleepy brown eyes surveyed the class. He asked, "Who believes their classmate needs to practise a little self-affirmation?"

Every hand went up. Even her friends raised their hands, the traitorous witches. Familiar with the drill from months of watching others be 'in need of positive affirmation', Luna reluctantly stood and made her way to the front of the classroom. To the side, a large looking glass stood in a wooden frame.

The sandy-blond professor smiled encouragingly. "Do you remember what we should say whenever we're in need of positive self-affirmation?"

Luna closed her eyes to keep him from seeing them roll like blue marbles. "We do."

As usual, any negativity slid off the teacher like water off a duck, although, come to think of it, the man's lips bore an uncanny resemblance to waterfowl. Especially when the quack pursed his lips and nodded his head like she had seen birds do at home when waiting for breadcrumbs.

Levelly, Luna stated, "I'm good enough, I'm smart enough, and doggone it, people like me."

Smalley, puffed up by his usage of drivel obtained from one of his many twelve-step programs, decided to allow her the 'honour' of using his authentic Norse wooden runes 'just bought from a real Islander--not Icelander, they don't like that--at a frost fair over the holiday.' Asking if she wished to seek knowledge for herself or a friend, the teacher said in response to her quick reply of 'friend,' "Think of that person."

For some reason, she thought of Blaise.

Smalley asked, "Which method would you like to use for divination, Miss Lovegood?"

She said the first one she thought of, "The Norns."

"Ah! Past, present and future illuminated with three runes. Excellent. Pull the first one out of the bag, which is not authentic, since fabric and animal hides didn't wear well back in the days before preservation spells."

Obligingly pulling out a rune, the girl handed it to her teacher. The man showed the symbol of an X to the class while exclaiming, "_Gebo_, the gift. Does anyone remember what this rune symbolises?"

A girl in the back said hesitantly, "An oath or bond?"

Smalley nodded. "Very good...anything else...?"

A boy on the front row lifted his hand. "_Gebo_ is the connection between people. It shows how lives intersect, and the conscious choices we make in relationships."

"Absolutely correct. Do you know how this could apply to your friend, Miss Lovegood?"

"A choice she made to form a bond with someone in the past affects the present?"

The professor smiled. "Indeed. Draw the next rune."

Luna chose another rune.

The teacher displayed the symbol that looked like a Y with a short line continuing up through the middle of the V shape. "Interesting. Which symbol is this...Miss Cornfoot?"

"_Perb_. Associated with the goddess Freyja, symbolizing...uh...the womb, hidden mysteries, cause and effect, action and reaction...sir."

"Yes, and does this reveal anything to you about your friend, my dear?"

Thinking of all the ways Blaise's choice to be best mates with Draco years ago impacted her life today, Luna nodded. She reached into the bag for the third and final rune. Her fingers almost picked up one, but it seemed to slide away, causing her tingling fingertips to grasp another rune instead. Lifting it toward the professor, her pale brows contracted. This was a strange one.

"**Laguz!** Looks rather like a sickle, doesn't it? The water symbol...unusual. I don't hold to the notion that the third rune or runestone signifies one's inevitable fate. I prefer to interpret the symbol as the probable future result of a current situation, whether it happens today, or ten years from now. Even then, it is only one of many possible futures."

Bindy raised her hand into the air. "What does that _mean_, sir?"

The professor shook himself out of the reverie he'd fallen into, and changed his tone from rhetorical to instructional. "The Norse viewed water, or more aptly, the _sea_, as a dangerous, unpredictable, even terrifying place. Remember, it was home to the dreaded Midgard serpent and became many a sailor's grave. This rune signifies things hidden that will be revealed. Perhaps emotions, or fears, something the unconscious mind refuses to acknowledge. Do you find this helpful in regards to your friend, Miss Lovegood?"

Not really...everybody had secrets, things they didn't want to acknowledge or reveal. She lied, "Yes, quite helpful," and returned to her seat.

Smalley assigned the class to use the Norn method and concentrate on their own lives. Next class, they would hand in a scroll stating the meanings of the runes they had chosen and any possible ramifications the divination would conceivably have on their future.

Bindy, Cindy and Mindy gathered around their friend in the corridor after class. Patting 'Lindy' on the shoulder, Bindy said, "You look like you could use some chocolate to cheer you up. I've got a bar in my pocket, for emergency purposes only, of course. I wasn't going to _eat_ it or anything."

Luna declined the treat. She needed a much more effective mood lifter.

A boy was strolling down the corridor toward her. His black robes made his hair shine golden. Her heart skipped a beat. She praised Merlin for the plentiful statuary around the school and gave him a look that made his steps quicken. Behind the nearby statue of Rupert the Red, Luna found in Wesley's kiss just what she needed to forget the cryptic meanings of the runes.

-

* * *

-

Before lunch, Ginny ran up to her room to grab a new quill. Inside the chamber, Rosaline and Esme were sitting on her roommate's bed, chatting.

Rosaline glanced up with a cool smile. "We don't usually see you around much during the day. You're always running off to the _library_ or somewhere."

Esme asked, "Do you have a secret boyfriend that you meet there? Ros and I were wondering if we should follow you sometime...Ow! Why d'ya hit me sis? Ginny knew I was just kidding, didn't ya, Ginny?"

Ginny strolled over to her desk to pick up a quill. "Sure I did, Esme. If I didn't, I might have to tell Lorelei, who's a close, _personal_, friend of my family."

Rosaline's whole demeanour changed. "Oh _no_, there's no need for that. We're all friends who respect privacy here." She lifted a print off her desk. "Are you going to be seeing Professor Lorelei today? I took a picture that I think she will really like. It's just a thank you."

Ginny stared down at the photograph of Snape and Lorelei dancing. There was a box in her school bag that she had yet to return. "Yes, but I'm sure the professor is more thankful you were available to take pictures."

"The thank you is for sponsoring me for an internship with the Siren Corporation this summer. I'll be able to learn from professional photographers, and that's a...priceless opportunity."

After congratulating the other girl, Ginny controlled the urge to snicker over the formerly money-grubbing blonde's gushing that something was more important than the almighty galleon. She waved goodbye and made her way toward the Great Hall.

The door to the last classroom before the entrance hall opened when she walked by. Draco stood in the doorway. "Little Red, Little Red, won't you come in?"

Ginny moved into the room, staring in disbelief while her boyfriend shut the door and pressed her against it. "I can't believe that a _Malfoy_ knows a Muggle faery tale!"

Grey eyes rolled in disgust. "Blaise told me it was a wizard tale, the little liar."

Her giggles stopped by his demanding mouth; 'Little Red' happily parted her lips, letting the 'Big Bad Wolf' in. She was still floating on air from last night, and feeling Draco's hands caressing her hair and back was almost too much stimuli for her overloaded nervous system to handle-- _almost._

When he whispered to meet him later, she remembered what she needed to say. "I don't think we should meet there for awhile. My roommate is a little too curious about why I'm always heading off to the library. I stopped her with a threat to tell Lorelei, but I wouldn't put it past Rosaline to try and nose around anyway. She's as curious as a cat."

"She'll lose one of those nine lives if she crosses me."

Storm clouds had nothing on Draco's eyes. If looks could kill, Rosaline would be down to life number eight. It was sexy. Ginny forced herself to get a grip. "Where can we go instead?"

Her boyfriend shrugged off his temper and gave an intriguing half-smile. "How about someplace _different_?"

He looked like a little boy with a secret. "Where?"

"The attics."

Ginny blinked in confusion. Had he just said 'the attics'? Dracos's smile widened. "Remember when I gave you the mirror? You've got that same look on your face. Trust me, you'll like this almost as much."

The Big, Bad Wolf must have looked like that when he persuaded Little Red Riding Hood to leave the nice, safe path and go for a walk on the wild side. No wonder the girl ran off to 'pick flowers'. How could any female resist?

Well, _normal_ females--McGonagall would probably look down her nose and inform the wolf that she had a schedule to keep and he could go put his dirty paws on someone less morally upright. Ginny giggled over the silly mental image. She agreed to meet him after dinner and gave her wolfish boyfriend one last kiss before rushing to the Hall. Snogging really made her hungry.

"Hungry, are you? I've never seen you eat this much. Good for you, Ginny!" said Ron.

Her brother's look of approval was offset the wide-eyed expressions of Harry, Colin and Hermione. Smiling closemouthed--she had manners, after all--Ginny kept chewing her large bite of ham sandwich.

A quick peek over at Slytherin revealed Blaise and Draco were gazing her way and smirking. Ginny noticed the pile of sandwiches on her boyfriend's plate and tried to return the smirk. She choked instead. Colin pounded on her back while Hermione quickly handed over a goblet of pumpkin juice to drink. Eyes watering, Ginny thanked her friends.

Colin chuckled. "Don't bite off more than you can chew this time, okay?"

Ginny caught him eyeing the Slytherin table and made a face. "Take your own advice, Colin."

"I do, Ginny. I really do."

She shook her head at his cocky smile.

Next to her, Hermione said, "We should probably go patrol before the next class."

Ron lunged off the bench, knocking over his goblet and almost upending his plate. "Cool. Yeah, I've really wanted to...uh...patrol."

Harry told Ginny as the couple left the Hall in a rush, "If all the prefects were like them, think of the mischief we could manage." He glanced over at the next table where a black-haired girl rose to leave the Hall. It was one of Blaise's roommates–Morrigan MacDuff. Abruptly, Harry levered himself up and said a quick goodbye over his shoulder before striding to the exit.

Across the table, Neville said awkwardly, "Bindy and I saw Harry and that Slytherin girl when we were looking for someplace to...talk...last night. They were very...er..._friendly_."

Reflexively, Ginny's eyes glanced toward Draco. He was twisting his lips and giving her the 'that bloke's not right' look. She couldn't deny it, and wasn't in a position to do anything about it. She gave a shrug and made an 'oh well' face. She saw her boyfriend smile smugly before lifting his hand in the secret wave they had come up with like two kids in a secret club. She returned the gesture. In the Malfoy girlfriend club, only _one_ member was allowed.

Outside Lorelei's dungeon classroom in the time between lunch and the first afternoon class, Ginny felt uncertain, not bold. Should she knock, just open the door, say a quick thanks and leave, or try and say something more meaningful?

"Enter."

How did she _do_ that? Was Snape rubbing off on the woman?

"I've been expecting you, Miss Weasley. Was the experiment successful?"

Ginny placed the box and the photograph on the potions professor's desk. "Yes, there were no side effects, the potions lasted all evening and our presence was never felt, except by Mrs. Norris. That didn't count because Draco was wearing cologne that a zombie would've drooled over and..."

"_Encantar_? I thought I caught a whiff--you're right, it's an amazing scent. This photograph is wonderful, too. Please give Miss Wells my thanks when you see her."

"We should both be thanking _you_." The words poured out without thought, but Ginny wouldn't have taken them back even if she could. She really meant every one.

The teacher smiled, and Ginny could see a difference between yesterday and today. Today, she glowed with happiness, all because Snape had danced with her in front of everyone, making their relationship obvious to anyone watching. Did having your partner be openly your partner make such a difference? The new radiance in Lorelei's smile said that it did.

Ginny said thanks again and goodbye before darting out of the room. She almost ran directly into Snape. The girl gulped.

The man looked down and said in the dark tone that made boys like Neville whimper like little girls, "Watch yourself, Miss Weasley. Rushing about heedlessly will lead to harm for you...and _others_...one day."

Ginny's eyes were huge in her face, caught by the intent stare of the man who seemed to be trying to look into the windows of her soul. Images came to mind. Draco smiling at her, Draco laughing, Draco sneering, before rolling his eyes and getting kissed by her for his adorable smirk...a vision of dancing with her boyfriend last night, unnoticed by the people around them made her smile and the man watching her so intensely scowl. Releasing her gaze, Professor Snape nodded curtly and swept into Lorelei's classroom.

Ginny heard muffled voices starting to rise and ran. She didn't want to have those wandless Legilimency rumours confirmed. It might cause her to die from embarrassment.

Arithmancy wasn't the most taxing of subjects. Numbers were boring, but reliable. They always added up correctly whenever human error didn't factor in. She could do these equations in her sleep. Today, Ginny was grateful for that ability, because her brain was refusing to concentrate on the subject at hand.

Instead, it wanted her to think about Draco, her family and figuring out a way to make both happy. Maybe she could start with Ron. If he could understand, that Draco wasn't the enemy. Her shoulders slumped. She wished that didn't sound so hard, like healing the blind.

Ginny decided she had to try. She finished her class work and asked the professor if she could have a pass to the library. Ron had bragged just this morning that he would be using his Prefect Pass to skive off History of Magic after lunch.

She received permission and turned in the assignment on the way out. In the library, Ginny went directly to the tables near the Restricted Section. Leaning back in one of the chairs, her brother was obviously not working on anything except how far he could tilt without falling over. Ronald and Charlie had a lot in common. Both brothers preferred to learn through doing rather than reading.

He grinned at seeing her, appearing happy to have someone to talk with. She watched his chair wobble precariously before he set it back on all four legs. She took a seat across from him. "Hey, brother."

"Hey yourself, _sister. _What's up? Is everything okay?"

Ron was so protective. He would be a good dad someday. Right now, the concern irritated, but Ginny refused to give in to the urge to snap his head off for it. She had a higher purpose. "Sure. Finished Arithmancy early so I came here...saw you and decided I'd rather talk than find a book. That okay?"

Ron looked pleased. "_Sure. _So...what'd you want to talk about?"

This was the hard part, where the lack of a plan made this 'crucial conversation' awkward. Casting about for _some_ way to lead her brother around to the idea of Draco being a human being like everyone else, Ginny asked, "Did you see Snape ask Lorelei to dance?"

Ron made a face like he was about to spew a slug. "Yeah...almost ruined Valentine's Day. The mood, ya know?"

"Why? I mean, if they love each other, why shouldn't they be together openly? What was so wrong with them wanting to have a dance?" Ginny warmed to her subject. "Why can't people mind their own business and trust the two involved to know what's best for them whether those people like it or not?" Unconsciously, her voice began to ring with aggravation. "Why can't you just be happy that I...she's happy and give D--Snape the benefit of the doubt? If she loves him, she's not going to give him up just because her b--students don't like him and don't approve!"

Her brother's face scrunched in an effort to understand what she was saying. Blue eyes narrowed. "I didn't know that you felt so strongly about it. Sorry, but I can't bloody stand Snape, and it makes me wonder what kind of person Lorelei really is if she loves a snake like that. Maybe I was wrong to think she was so nice."

Ginny stood up, cheeks pink, "So, just because...a person...loves someone you say is bad, you think they must be bad too? Did you ever stop to think that maybe _you_ are the one with _bad judgment_? That you made up your mind not to like someone and never gave him--or her--a chance? You just condemned them?"

Ron stood too, face reddened. His voice was now as strident as hers was. "Snape condemned himself every time he treated us like crap. He's done nothing but persecute Harry. So no, I won't give him a chance, and if you don't like it, maybe _you've_ been hanging out with too many Slytherins!"

Her face must have paled, because her brother lost his mulish look and asked concernedly, "Hey, why are we arguing over Lorelei anyway? She doesn't give a toss whether I like Snape or not. It's no big deal, all right?"

Pince swooped over like a vulture, no doubt hoping there was a carcass to devour. They were sitting quietly when she appeared. With a loud sniff through her beak, the scavenger warned them to 'keep it down' and flapped away. Ginny went through the motions of talking about their family and safe topics like Quidditch. In reality, she was doing the same thing she had done in Arithmancy--using part of her brain to complete a task while the rest tried to figure out her life.

In the little chat with brother dearest, Snape and Lorelei had been the substitutes for her and Draco. She had almost slipped a few times, but he'd never noticed. If Ron was that adamant about refusing to reconsider his view of Snape, how much more intractable would he be about Malfoy?

When they left the library, Ron walked beside her all the way down the corridor to the main stairway, appearing relieved that their differences had been reconciled. _If he only knew_, Ginny thought. With heavy steps, she headed to her next class.

-

* * *

-

A light snow began to fall outside, causing the girl passing a window on the way to her last class stop and watch it for a moment. Blaise felt that snow on top of last night's dance was the icing on top of a lovely cake.

Terry called her name. She paused so he could catch up to her and held his hand on the way to Potions. Once they reached the dungeon classroom, her boyfriend kissed her hand.

"Gods, will you two just leave off? The way you act all lovey-dovey makes the rest of us sick." Pansy Parkinson's face looked even more like a pug when she sneered. The hag-in-training Millicent Bulstrode snorted like a wart hog behind her.

"Sick with jealousy, Pansy? I'm sorry, but I told you I only like _boys_."

Pansy was _not_ attractive when angry. In fact, the red flush highlighted the moustache the girl was beginning to develop. Enraged, she screeched, "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Blaise said mildly, "Then you're jealous because I have a love life and you don't?"

"No! You...you twist everything round...you...you _Ravenclaw_!"

"Were you just paid the highest compliment possible, Blaise? I salute you, but I'd like to get to class before Snape has us scrubbing cauldrons by hand, if you'd be so kind to step aside."

Wesley's droll words made the Ravenclaw classmates around them laugh. Pansy glared daggers, muttering vague threats. She and her crony stormed into the chamber.

Terry clapped his mate on the back. "Thanks for breaking that up. I was afraid my girl would be duelling in a moment. I saw Parkinson reaching for her wand."

"My pleasure, my friend."

Blaise entered the class and saw the worried look on Fiona's face. She hurried to their table. "What's wrong?"

"Pansy's been saying she's going to get you for humiliating her. Better watch your back, mate."

"I'll be careful."

Professor Snape addressed the class. "If it were up to me, I would not allow any more sixth years with dubious skills to attempt this solution. Unfortunately, the curriculum requires that you prepare it. If done _correctly_, this potion, taken from the medieval text _Causae et Curae_, may be used to medicate stomach ills."

He pointed his wand imperiously at the list of ingredients on the blackboard. "_However_...if the last five ingredients, marigold, yarrow, nettle, basil and valerian are not placed _slowly_, into a _gently simmering_ cauldron, the resulting fumes act as a..." Snape closed his eyes briefly, appearing to gather strength to handle stupidity. He sneered at the students leaning forward in anticipation. "_Aphrodisiac." _

In a menacing tone, he promised that anyone careless enough to embarrass themselves or classmates would _regret it_. Snape didn't have to be specific. The mere thought of what he was capable of was enough to ensure every student measured, and combined the ingredients meticulously.

Fiona, irrepressible, whispered, "The one thing you and Terry _don't_ need is an aphrodisiac."

Finely mincing the yarrow, the girls giggled until a silky dark voice asked behind them, "Do you find something about this potion _amusing,_ Miss Flint? Miss Zabini?" Satisfied with the expressions of contrition, the professor stiffly inclined his head and told Fiona to re-do her yarrow before stalking across the room to correct another student.

Blaise avoided eye contact. She didn't want to start giggling again. Around her, students silently prepared their potions. At the end of class, every cauldron was gently simmering a correctly done solution--except one.

Pansy deliberately turned up her flames when Fiona stepped away to clean their implements in the back washbasin. Blaise watched in shock as the girl rapidly tossed the last five ingredients in one after another. Immediately, fumes arose. Pansy lifted her wand, blowing the vapours directly into Blaise's face.

Dizzily, the girl heard the professor use a dissipation spell to prevent the fumes from affecting anyone else. Her hazy eyesight focused on her best mate two tables in front of her. He was staring, horrified. Blaise smiled at him while her thoughts became fuzzy and everything turned dreamy.

-

_Exhilarated by the energy and adoration poured out by the mortals who whirled around the bonfire without knowing their goddess danced with them, Freyja looked across the flames and smiled. Frey was standing on the other side of the fire. She called to him._

_Gerd's brothers must be visiting again. The goddess was well aware that the redheaded giants tried Frey's patience, but Freyja had always found them extremely friendly. _

_She heard her name being called by the one who demanded she be his alone. Freyja blew a kiss to the deity of love before turning to face the warrior god. She felt her soul ignite. With a sultry smile, she held out her arms and breathed an invitation, "Odin."_

_Blue eyes blazed as her lover, her husband, pulled her into his embrace. His all-consuming love for her made the goddess of love and magic content to become Frigg, the wife, as well as Freyja, the lover. Lips that she never tired of kissing devoured her mouth. The flames of the bonfire were nothing compared to the flames of desire coursing through her body. _

_Her hands released the long, silken strands of his hair and stroked their way down his muscular frame. The seduction of his mouth and fingers made her knees weak. He lowered her to the ground with a reckless passion that engulfed her world in fiery sensation._

_-_

Slowly, Blaise became aware of her surroundings. When her eyes regained their ability to focus, she turned her head and saw Terry lying on the bed beside hers. He was sleeping. They were in the hospital wing.

"Awake? I hadn't expected that so soon."

Madam Pomfrey's brisk tone was comforting. Somehow, one knew that the formidable mediwitch would allow nothing to impede her patients' recovery. The woman checked her vital signs.

When the girl tried to sit up, she and the woman both gasped. Her uniform shirt had several buttons missing, showing an expanse of skin that was quite shocking. The mediwitch bustled over to a cupboard, removed a robe and drew a curtain around the bed to enable privacy. Shakily, Blaise changed and sank back down on the bed.

Madam Pomfrey tucked her back in and pulled the curtain aside. "You may visit now, Professor Snape."

The cool assessment in the man's gaze made Blaise tense in fear. Instinctively, she kept her eyes from meeting his. Her Head of House questioned expressionlessly, "Do you remember anything of what took place in my classroom?"

She nodded, looking at his nose. It was interesting rather than handsome like Terry's or classic perfection like Draco's nose. Accidentally looking into fathomless black orbs for a moment, the girl blushed when she saw a satiric eyebrow arch and a corner of Snape's mouth twitch.

Hastily, she focused on his cheek, and refused to think anything about it at all. Huskily, she admitted, "I remember Pansy throwing in the last ingredients and blowing the fumes my way. Then everything became fuzzy...like a dream...and then I woke up. How long have we been here?"

"Two hours. I have been monitoring your condition."

"What condition?"

Snape's mouth twisted wryly. "You were affected by the potion's fumes."

She was confused. "But why is Terry here?"

"It seems that Mr. Boot was affected when you spoke to him. Before I could administer an antidote, the two of you were...inseparable."

Part of the dream flashed into mind. Freyja and Odin--everything had really happened--to her and Terry! She covered her face. "How did we end up in the hospital wing?"

The professor cleared his throat. "It seems that Mr. Malfoy used a _Petrificus Totalus_ at the exact moment I also employed it. The combined effect, added to the stress of the vapours, caused the extreme reaction which brought you here by way of a Mobilicorpus spell."

Salazar Slytherin, how many of her schoolmates had seen her and Terry frozen in an embrace together? Upset, she demanded, "Why didn't you use a Stunning Charm?"

He snapped, "I did. It was ineffective. As were several spells which should have been sufficient to restore you and Mr. Boot to normality. Can you explain to me why they were not?" After a moment of silence, the professor's tone lowered to one that was soothing, almost hypnotic, and invited confidences. "The only wizards I have known to have shown imperviousness to certain charms have been practitioners of the Dark Arts. I asked you once before, Miss Zabini, about the possibility of you and Malfoy...in childish ignorance...having dabbled in such magic. The circumstances were perhaps not the best for confessions of that sort, but now, I must ask you to tell me honestly. Have you performed Dark magic on more than one occasion?"

She heard her father's voice echo in her mind.

"_Cara mia, there is no such thing as Dark magic. Magic is a tool, like fire. Fire in and of itself is neither good nor bad. The wizard using that tool decides to what purpose it is employed, whether for Dark or light."_

In Enrique's view, no, she'd never done any Dark, malevolent magic. Her face expressed her answer.

"No? I am afraid the way you affected Mr. Boot, your reaction to the spells...even your being awake now instead of sleeping says otherwise." Stygian eyes flickered over to Terry. "Please make wise choices in the future, Miss Zabini."

Not long after the professor left in a billow of black, Draco entered, smiling in relief to see that she was awake. He strolled over and tossed a rose onto her lap. "Nicked from a greenhouse. Get well soon." He sat on the side of her bed. "What in the hell happened in Potions?"

"You tell me."

Draco glanced over at Terry's sleeping form. "It was mental. You called me _Frey_...then you called Tarzan _Odin_, and you two started...damn it, Blaise, if Snape and I hadn't petrified you..."

She touched his arm. "I'm glad you did. I wasn't myself. I was _Freyja, _thanks to those bloody fumes. I'm fine now, except for being totally embarrassed and wanting to hex Parkinson for pulling that stunt. Did Snape make her regret it, at least?"

"She gets detention with Filch for a whole month and no more Hogsmeade weekend privileges until next year."

They shared a smile.

Draco's eyes slid away. He said gruffly, "When you called me Frey...I felt..._weird_."

She waited for his gaze to return to hers and nodded understandingly. "I know. It was those fumes, but even when I thought we were gods, I was happy to be with Terry and I knew you were happy with Gerd--Ginny. That alone tells me we've never done Dark magic."

"That's good to hear."

Terry's scratchy voice made her start in surprise. Blaise quickly thanked her mate for the flower and stopping by. Meaningfully, she told him she would see him later. With an amused nod, Draco strolled out.

She immediately went to lie beside her boyfriend. Blaise touched his face, tenderly kissed smooth, firm lips.

Terry said, "Think we'll go down as one of the 'Most Scandalous Couples' in school history?"

She smiled crookedly. "I'm afraid so. Are you really upset about that?"

His fingers sifted through her curls, cupped her cheek. "Not anymore. I've gotten used to it. It's worth the notoriety to be with you."

He kissed her tears away, gently kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips. Sweet kisses and whispered words of love made everything better.

"I _said_ the last thing you two needed was an aphrodisiac!" Fiona cried from the doorway. "How long are you guys going to keep that up?"

Blaise looked at Terry while Morrigan, Fiona, and Wesley walked toward them. "How does forever sound?"

Pressing one last, tender kiss against her mouth, her boyfriend chuckled. "Sounds great."

-

* * *

-

Draco passed Blaise's roommates and that joker Roberts in the corridor. He inclined his head with civility to the girls, but ignored the performing chimp that mocked his gesture by sending him an exaggerated bow complete with wavy, effeminate hand gestures. When the girls weren't looking, Draco sent the other boy a hand gesture of his own. The gape-jawed disbelief on the fool's face made the day brighter.

That business in Potions still made him uneasy, although the talk with Blaise reassured him that it had been Parkinson and those bloody vapours' fault--they were still best mates. In that moment, when she'd called his name, he'd flashed back to New Year's Eve, to that embrace...and had almost taken a step forward.

Draco climbed the main stairway, reminding himself that he _hadn't_. He had remembered who had really been in his arms that night, and that Ginny was the girl he loved. He wasn't like his father, professing undying love to one woman while cheating with any other who took his fancy.

Ginny's bright hair shone like a beacon ahead. Taking the steps two at a time, Draco reached the girl waiting for him on the landing beside the door leading to the attics. Pulling her into his arms, he held her tight–too tight. She squirmed and protested she needed air to live. Reluctantly, he stepped back. "Sorry. I needed that. It's been a rough afternoon."

"What happened?"

Her concern made him spill the entire episode out at her feet. His girlfriend promptly hugged _him_ so hard he had to fight for breath. It was just what Draco needed. She agreed that Parkinson deserved an additional hex, and vowed to help him look one up.

The thought of them cosily snuggling on the window seat in the Restricted Section, poring over _Horrifying Hexes_ together, caused him to chuckle and feel warm inside. Draco groaned inwardly. Now _he_ was mental! He unwarded the attic door. Slinky was the most helpful house-elf, and deserved a few pairs of unmatched socks, at least. He opened the door. "Ladies first."

"Oh, right, be chivalrous." Ginny lifted her robes as if they were skirts to a medieval gown. Loftily, his fair maiden said while sweeping past him, "Don't worry, _brave knight._ I'll protect you from things that go bump in the dark."

He said 'Lumos' and raised his wand to follow close behind his fiery wench. "Who's going to protect me from _you_?"

She spun around to face him at the top of the stairs, hands on her hips. "Exactly what threat do I pose to a big, strong boy like you?"

He winked. "The one to my virtue."

Ginny giggled before looking around incredulously. "There's no dust, no cobwebs--just a jumble of furniture and trunks!"

The attics of Hogwarts were different from the ones in most homes. As his girl had noticed, they were clean. Instead of a single large space, the attics were a connected series of large rooms spanning the length of the castle. Each chamber was filled with the cast-off furniture, forgotten clothing and mementos of inhabitants who had lived and died there over the centuries.

Draco had first explored the attics back in first year because they were off limits to students. Since then, he continued to return for a potentially embarrassing reason. Draco liked history. Not the boring dates commemorating when so and so did such and such. The artefacts--swords, armour, toys, books, even clothing--the things that made the past come alive, helped him understand what the wizards had been like.

He hoped his familiarity with the narrow path winding through the discards of past lives would go unnoticed. It didn't. Ginny asked while he led the way, "Have you been up here before?"

Hoping to avoid admitting he actually fancied sorting through ancient junk, he conceded, "Yeah."

Red's curiosity was almost palpable. He pretended it was no big deal, and hoped she would let it slide. No such luck--his lioness had all the inquisitiveness of a feline. "Draco." He tensed, but she broke off and stared at something to the right before exclaiming, "There are our ghosts!"

The spectres 'sat' together on an upholstered bench. The Bloody Baron lifted a sardonic eyebrow at the couple, but the maiden Ginevra greeted, "Merry meet, young lovers!"

Ginny's face lit up. "Hello, it's nice to see you again. How are you?"

The men, alive and spectral, traded commiserating glances while the females nattered on about Valentine's Day.

"We passed through the Hall on our way to...a private chamber...and watched you dance for a moment. It appeared most romantic," the ghostly Ginevra said wistfully.

Draco shrugged when the Baron threw him a look of irritation. Was it _his_ fault that he and Ginny looked good together? Even with a partner like Parkinson a Malfoy shone with rhythm and grace. He and Red moved as one, and few could compare. Boot and Zabini perhaps, if amorphous writhing could be called dancing...and maybe some of the professors…who he didn't even want to think about.

The damsel was trading 'my overprotective loutish brothers' stories with his girl. The spirit's siblings had locked her in a tower when the Baron had asked for her hand in marriage. Grey eyes met ghostly black. The apparition shrugged. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

Ginny listened to the tale, enthralled. Glowing, the transparent maiden shared how her lord had gained access to the keep. The knight had pretended to be a pilgrim asking sanctuary for the night and then spirited her away. Soft brown eyes were misty at the end of the story, which concluded with a wedding in a candlelit chapel witnessed only by a sleepy priest and his housekeeper.

Draco pulled the starry-eyed girl away before she stopped sighing happily over the romance and started crying over the couple's sad ending. With the light of his wand to guide them, he held her hand and felt the thrill of exploration that kept him coming back. Finally, they came to the chamber he had in mind all along.

"Oh, it's almost like the Room of Requirement! But even more beautiful because it's _real_!"

Ridiculous how Ginny's approval made him feel so chuffed. Draco had reconstructed a medieval solar with the many items discovered amongst the piles of furniture and stacks of trunks. The dormer window seat wasn't as wide as the one in 'their' room on the seventh floor, but the length of velvet draped across the seat was just as soft. Smiling, he strode over to a heavily-carved wooden trunk and opened the lid. Her reaction to the dress he lifted out made his day.

"Merlin, its green velvet…and the embroidery…is this _gold thread?_"

Draco grinned over her delight. "Yes. Nothing too good for the nobility. Try it on."

"No, I'd be afraid to tear a seam, rip a hem or something. It's so valuable and _historical_."

While she spoke, he had drawn a tunic out of the trunk. He turned to stare. "Do you…like…history?"

The way he asked, the look on his face, something must have given him away, because Ginny stared in amazement at him. "_Yes! _Not that rot Binns teaches." She waved a hand at all the things around them. "_This_ kind of history." Smiling, she said, "I love it…and you did this, put it all together didn't you?"

Relieved that she didn't find his hobby odd, he nodded. "How'd you like to help me excavate enough to set up a Renaissance room?"

"I'd love it!"

"All right, then the payment for being allowed the privilege of being my assistant is the sight of you in that gown. Go change." Not being the overly modest sort, Draco began to strip. His Ginevra licked her lips in a very distracting way. He removed the tie and began unbuttoning his shirt.

She started to speak, eyed his naked chest, and seemed to forget what she was about to say. After blinking, she finally collected her thoughts to protest, "I'm nobody's _assistant. _I'm a full partner, or you can see how this gown looks on that headless mannequin we passed a few chambers back."

Draco admired the way her pink blush highlighted cinnamon-coloured freckles before he tossed his shirt over a nearby stool and graciously assented. "Fine. You're already my partner, aren't you?"

"Hmmm?"

Kindly repeating his words for his preoccupied girlfriend, Draco smirked when she said dreamily, "That's chest great…I mean, just a great chest…no, that's _just_ _great_. Yeah. I'll go change now."

He waited for his flustered sweetheart to kick a cushion out of her way and step behind a changing screen before laughing silently. He wasn't stupid enough to do it aloud. He pulled the black tunic over his head, admiring the golden dragon embroidered on the front.

Ginny said dubiously, walking from behind the screen, "Are you sure the gown's supposed to fit like this?"

The low, square bodice was meant for curves of a less _generous _nature. Draco loved it. He smiled roguishly. "Sure, its chest great…I mean, fits great."

His saucy wench sashayed over and ran a bold hand over the embroidered dragon. "I think so too."

A white-blond eyebrow rose inquiringly. "Think yours fits great, or mine?" His girlfriend had to know by now that licking her lips just made him want to do it for her and yet here she was doing it again. She showed such Slytherin cunning. It was sexy. The downward motion of his mouth stopped when she gave him that look that made him feel capable of slaying redheaded dragons.

"Both…we're perfectly matched."

Nothing could have stopped him from kissing Ginny at that moment--not a fire-breathing dragon, not the entire school staff, and certainly not a couple of nosy ghosts who poked their heads through the wall.

Draco kissed his girl softly, then possessively, and passionately. Masculine fingertips trailed along the edge of the bodice. Two feminine gasps echoed. That was one too many. Lifting his head and his hand, he scowled at the smiling ghosts. "Do you _mind_?"

The Bloody Baron's laughter sounded rusty. His bride's giggle was much more attractive. The Slytherin ghost intoned mockingly, "We thought _you would mind_ if Argus Filch caught you up here. He will be patrolling upstairs in ten of your mortal minutes."

Frustrated in many ways, Draco uttered a curt, "Thanks."

"None is required. The pleasure of seeing our garments worn once again is more than sufficient recompense."

The spectres drifted through the wall again.

After the 'mortal' couple had changed and made their way through the darkened attic to the doorway leading to the lower levels, Ginny said, "Did you see the way the other Draco and Ginevra seemed almost opaque? Do you think becoming us gave them _substance?_"

Draco smirked as they rapidly descended the stairway. "We are amazing together."

They ducked into a classroom when they heard the echoing footsteps of Filch. The couple sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, prepared to wait a few minutes and give the caretaker and his cat time to patrol the corridor and head up to the attic. Ginny leaned close. "I think the lady was a Gryffindor. We boldly go after what we want."

She leaned over, sank her fingers in his hair and set her mouth to his. He responded in a Slytherin manner. He didn't waste his breath arguing, he saved it for a much more pleasurable purpose.

-

* * *

-

A/N: I don't believe in Divination, but I do believe that the whole Rune thingy is really interesting from a historical perspective and was a lot of fun to research. (Yay for Protestant work ethic- heh) Will definitely use it again- lots of different casting methods to the old Runestones, perfect for writers when they're looking to add a bit of oomph to the magical plot! In my Norse gods research found several sources that speculated Frigg and Freyja were different sides to the same goddess. Both had falcon feather cloaks, and were accused of having an eye, or catching the eye of men and gods too much. Chose to use that characterisation because it fit with my story, of course! Professor Smalley was patterned on a SNL comedy sketch character who got his cable show 'guest's' to say his positive affirmation with him. Reviews are my affirmation that 'I'm good enough, I'm smart enough, and doggone it, people like me!' :D


	31. Things We Do For Love

Chapter 31- The Things We Do for Love

-

North wind buffeted the school of Hogwarts. Several ghosts, idly watching the wind bend the willows around the lake, shivered reflexively in memory of feelings experienced in days gone by.

Draco leaned against his dorm window frame, looking out. He wondered if what he was about to do was worth the price he would pay. The last time he had used Polyjuice Maximus to become Ginny's friend, he'd had to suffer the presence of Potty, and that pervert Creevey had pulled one over on Zabini.

He only had to tolerate Loony and Cheetah today, but didn't trust the little stalker as far as he could throw him, and after he got Creevey, that wouldn't be two millimetres.

He stepped away from the mirror to check his appearance in the mirror—pale perfection in the jumper Ginny had knit for Yule. Draco warded his trunk and desk and strolled downstairs. Blaise was waiting in the common room with her pals and the boys, pouring cups of tea while the rest selected food from the enormous breakfast tray on a low table.

She paused in giving Crabbe a cup, added another cube of sugar, and handed it to him instead. He smirked at the larger boy while lounging on the sofa. "Tough luck, old man."

Crabbe just shrugged, accepting of his place, and took the next cup poured.

The group chatted casually about the blustery weather, declared that Hogsmeade weekend would be taken advantage of regardless, and discussed their favourite shops in the village. Fiona asked Morrigan, "So, are you coming along with me and David? He's got loads of mates who'd love to go with you."

"No thanks. I'm…going with someone else."

Blaise said, "Oh yeah? Who?"

The prolonged silence made every eye focus on Morrigan. Her pale skin was flushed. Her gaze shifted guiltily away. "Potter."

Sprawled on the floor, Goyle said, "Didn't know there was a Slytherin named Potter. What year's he in?"

"He's not a Slytherin. He's a Gryffindor."

Everyone stared.

Fiona said in a voice of deliberate calm, "I knew you'd taken Jay's wanting to see other people a bit too well. It's driven you over the edge, if you're going with Harry-Bloody-Potter now." She placed a reassuring hand on her best friend's arm. "Don't worry, we'll see that you get all the help you need."

"Stop! I don't need help, I'm not _mental_, and my going with Harry is none of anybody's bloody business but mine. So if you'll _excuse me, _I have to go get ready to go to Hogsmeade."

Morrigan bolted upstairs, Flint trailing after her wanting to 'talk, for Merlin's sake.' Crabbe and Goyle looked as if they'd just found out their housemate had a fatal disease.

Blaise's dark eyes flashed with Lady Macbeth intensity. "I want you to teach me that hex affecting private parts. If that Yank ever shows his face around here, he's getting it, and if Potter tries anything…."

Draco grinned. "My pleasure." When his cronies laughed, spraying food, he said, "You can practice on the boys."

Blaise giggled. Draco removed the warming cover from his bowl of porridge, and decided to reassure the whimpering pair _after_ he'd eaten.

-

Waiting for Creevey to show his face in the boys' lavatory near the Great Hall later, Draco hoped the other boy wouldn't force him to wear another reindeer jumper. Plain, normal clothing was all he could hope for. He didn't expect the little milkman's son to be able to afford anything designer, so he'd settle for decent.

The door opened. Creevey rushed in carrying a bag. He removed a couple of flagons containing the familiar mud like goo, and handed one over along with the bag of clothing. "Why do we go through all the hassle of bringing extra clothing, and then shrinking and hiding the stuff we were wearing, when we could just hand our gear to each other under the stalls?"

Draco gave him the condescending look Crabbe and Goyle received on a daily basis. "Because I refuse to wear anything that's come in contact with your skin, Creevey."

Without further comment, Creevey pulled out a pale hair and offered it. Draco added it to his potion. He then gave the Gryffindor one of his hairs so he could do the same. They headed for the stalls.

Draco grimaced at the cabbage smell and hurriedly chugged the glop down. How he loathed the gut twisting, re-shaping sensation. Once his clothes hung baggily on his now shorter, slimmer, and inferior body, he opened the bag and breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly, he dressed in a white tee, light blue jumper, and denims. He tied the laces of the trainers and pulled on a denim jacket.

He found Colin admiring his new reflection in the mirror. Draco thought the other boy had a lot to admire. The cashmere turtleneck, black trousers, boots, and dragon hide coat made his face and form look even more handsome.

Pale pink lips smirked. "Enjoy being me while you can. It's back to girly in four short hours."

The face that was now Slytherin grinned. "I plan on it…_Creevey_."

Face and voice hardening, the love god who'd transformed into a cupid warned, "I've seen you eyeing my mate, _perv_, and if you do more than look…."

"What? You'll hex me?" Creevey raised a white-blond brow. "I'm the one doing you a favour. You should be thanking me instead of accusing me of…_what?_ What do you think I'm going to do to Blaise while we hang out with a group in public?"

Draco refused to concede the point or thank the fast-talker. He gave as steely a look as he could manage. "It better be nothing…_Malfoy_." He yanked open the door and went to find his girl.

Ginny was waiting in line to show Filch her pass. He stood beside her, ignoring the mutters of 'no cuts.' Covertly, Draco slid his fingers across bright strands of hair while asking casually, "New jumper?"

Her lips twitched when he rubbed the tomato red cashmere displayed by her open cloak as if he was admiring the softness of the material and not the skin beneath it. She'd worn it Christmas Eve, and knew he was using the jumper as an excuse to touch her. He removed his fingers before they got him into trouble, nodding like he was hearing it for the first time when she told him her jumper was a Christmas present.

Contentedly staring into her eyes, Draco frowned when the boy in front of them turned around and said, "A present from your Slytherin friend." Ronald Weasley scowled. "I don't know why you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with her and Malfoy instead of us."

Ginny said, "Ron, you don't have to mind your baby sister anymore. I promise not to take candy from strangers."

Draco stretched his lips into a Creevey, fake-innocent smile. "What about _friends _Ginny? I wanted to get you to try some new sweets at Honeyduke's."

The tint of pink made her cinnamon freckles look edible, although he knew first-hand that they couldn't be kissed off.

Granger scolded her boyfriend. "Let Ginny be. She and Colin will be just fine, and I'd like to try some sweets _with_ _you_."

The softly insinuating words caused Draco shoot Ginny a disgusted glance. She made a face, silently agreeing that the thought of Weasel feeding his girlfriend bits of chocolate was unappetising.

Behind them, a clique of Hufflepuffs sputtered indignantly when a Slytherin couple cut in line. Blaise said, "We want to be with our friends—any objections?"

No one objected when faced with a curled lip and a withdrawn wand. What pathetic creatures they were. The only good thing about Hufflepuff House was that it quarantined spineless losers away from the more worthy students.

Draco approved the roll-neck jumper and soft fuchsia poncho Blaise was wearing. The less skin she showed, the better. She wasn't wearing jewellery or makeup other than lip gloss either. He nodded, relieved that his friend had the sense not to encourage Creevey.

Blaise caught his eye and winked. "Where do you want to go first, and when are we meeting up with Luna and Wesley?"

"Did you just wink at Colin?" Hermione asked in a disapproving tone.

"No." Blaise looked at Weasley. She lowered her eyelid in a facetiously seductive manner. "_That_ was a _wink._"

Weasley flinched reflexively, in anticipation of a blow. Granger really had him whipped. The Weasel grinned in relief when his girlfriend looked amused instead of angry. They turned around and minded their own business, which seemed to consist of cuddling and whispering. Revolted, Draco gazed at a much more pleasant view: Ginny.

She was giggling. "We had thought to head to Honeyduke's first, but for some reason, we're off sugar for a bit. How about we go to Zonko's instead, and get some sweets after lunch? Luna and Wesley will meet us at _By The Book_ at eleven. Sound good to you?"

"Fine. Whatever."

The girls snickered at 'Malfoy's' indifference. Creevey was having way too good a time acting like the Prince of Slytherin. Ginny and Blaise started talking fashion, so Draco tuned out and kept his 'friend' moving in line until they got to Filch, showed their passes, and started on the path to Hogsmeade.

The village was packed with students unfazed by the cold wind that reddened faces and caused them to linger in the warm shops. Inside Zonko's, they scanned the shelves and debated which products were the best.

Inwardly, Draco agreed that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was far superior, although he'd never set foot in the place because he always made a Malfoy Industries employee do his shopping. After they made their purchases, Draco followed his girlfriend outside. He startled when a strawberry blonde put her hand on his arm.

"Hi, Colin."

It was Mindy-something, one of Loony Luna's roommates. Draco tried to smile like Creevey, "Hi, Mindy."

The girl's blue-green eyes were inspecting him closely. Her smile became hesitant. "Are we still on for this afternoon?"

Draco slanted a glance at Colin. The git could've warned him he might run into the girl! He used one of his, 'you're the only woman in the world for me' smiles. "Of _course_ we are. I'm _really_ looking forward to it." The Ravenclaw looked a bit dazed. Even when he had poor material to work with, Malfoy magic was irresistible.

"Me too. Well, I'll see you at Madam Puddifoot's for Afternoon Tea."

Mindy bumped into Blaise when she opened the door and the taller girl rushed out with her purchase. The two exchanged looks of dislike. Mindy quickly entered the shop behind her friends after throwing a scowl his way. That was interesting. Knew about the crush on Blaise, did she? She didn't like it either.

Ginny briskly took charge and herded them to the next shop. Inside _The_ _Sound of Music_, Draco steered his girlfriend to the new Weird Sisters Orpheus Orbs, giving the demonstration model a spin to hear a track.

The door jingled when a new customer entered. It was Montague. The miserable excuse for a Slytherin was followed by Bletchley and Warrington. The barrel-chested ex-Captain promptly swaggered over. "Look, mates, it's the President of the Potty fan club." Leaning in close, he said nastily, "Does your hero know his biggest fan's a little _Nancy_?"

Draco flashed a look at Ginny to keep her red-headed temper in check. He said casually while picking up an orb, "I'd heard about your interest in Nancy-Boys, Montague, but I never thought you'd try anything with me. Isn't my hair too short for you? "

The other Slytherins were sniggering at the larger boy's red-faced fury. Montague drew back his fist, sputtering incoherently, "I'm not…how dare you imply…you little…"

The blow never landed. Customers gaped when 'Colin Creevey' slammed an Orpheus Orb first into Montague's stomach and then against his square jaw, knocking him out cold.

Warrington looked at Bletchley, wordlessly asking what they were supposed to do.

"Merlin, Montague's a disgrace. Drag his sorry arse to the hospital wing and leave him there." The disdain in _Malfoy's_ voice was chilling.

The other Quidditch players nodded to their Captain before obeying his command and each taking an arm to drag the insensate boy out the door. Creevey glanced at the cracked orb in the 'Gryffindor's' hand. He drawled, "That'll never play now. Better get a new one."

The impostor plucked another orb off the table and told the proprietor to charge them both, along with his and Blaise's selections to 'his account,' and to send them up to the castle 'as soon as possible.'

The girls giggled over Creevey's uncanny impersonation all the way to the bookshop. Inside, Ginny told the other two, "I need to grab a book. Could you keep an eye out for Luna?"

Creevey and Blaise smirked, but obligingly went to sit in a couple of chairs in the café area, talking.

Ginny pulled Draco by the hand up the stairs to the second floor. She went directly to the far back corner, turned around, and grabbed him by the jumper, saying with a look on her face that made his heart beat faster, "You're an _amazing fighting ferret_ and I don't care whose lips you've got. I'm snogging you senseless right now!"

The fiery wench followed her words with action, melding her lips to his smiling mouth while sliding her hands into 'his' hair. It was strange not having to bend much to kiss her, but since he still _felt_ with his own lips, and hers were unchanged, Draco easily overcame any hesitance and used his girly-hands to caress everything that took his fancy.

He'd just glided his tongue against hers while caressing her back with the fingers that slithered under her jumper when voices rang out in tones of shock.

"Ginny?"

"Colin, get your hands off my sister!"

Draco slipped his hand down and out from underneath his girlfriend's top before saying, "Hey, mates, I'd love to stay and…chat…but we've got to meet some people downstairs. Did you find that book, Ginny?"

"No, I didn't. Too bad, huh? Well, hope you find _your_ book, Hermione. Bye, Ron, and no, I don't want to talk about it, so have a nice day."

They scooted past the confounded couple and went downstairs. Ginny's brown eyes were shining with suppressed laughter. Draco winked.

She asked in mock disapproval, "Did you just _wink_ at me?"

He gave her his best innocent, 'Creevey' look before following it with a Malfoy toe-curling stare. "Damn right I did."

She gave him a quick hug before continuing over to where four friends were now waiting. "Good."

-

* * *

-

When Luna opened her bed curtains that morning, she gazed blearily over at the window. The day was grey, windy, and probably ice-cold if the frost on the pane was any indication. She looked at Cindy, who was brushing her hair in between singing 'O What a Beautiful Morning' and dancing around the room. "What's got you so obliviously happy?"

"It's Hogsmeade weekend! Mindy and I are meeting Jason and a couple of his friends outside at ten. I can't wait!"

"Yeah, it'll be a thrill."

Mindy's dry comment met with an 'oh you' from Cindy. Luna, aware that Colin and Draco would be trading places for a few hours, said pragmatically, "At least you're going out this afternoon."

Bindy said, "Madam Puddifoot has the _best_ cakes…and scones…and…what's so funny?"

The dreamy endorsement of the shop Mindy and Colin were meeting at for tea made the other girls smile. Although Bindy had cut down on her sweets to ensure she looked good in a bathing suit over the Easter Holiday, her love of food remained unchanged.

Luna thought her friend looked perfect as she was, and had a feeling that Neville did too, but Bindy was the one who needed to feel self-confident.

"Do you think I should wear the green jumper or the red?" Bindy asked anxiously.

"_Green._"

The girl laughed at her three roommates' simultaneous answers. "Green it is. Neville likes green. It reminds him of _plants_."

Mindy and Cindy had to cover their mouths to prevent giggling at Bindy's transparent adoration of her boyfriend. Luna asked, "Did you ever plant the seeds from the Passionata fruit Neville gave you? How's that doing?"

A blissful smile crossed the sweetly rounded face. "Professor Sprout says that she's never seen one grow so fast. Neville and I go…encourage…it to grow whenever we can."

The friends realised Bindy and Neville were snogging like mad in the greenhouse and burst into laughter. Their roommate good-naturedly laughed with them.

Luna was still giggling when she walked down the girls' staircase to meet Wesley. He rose from a sofa and asked with a curve of his lips that deepened adorable dimples,"Tell me what's given you the giggles, or I'll think you're laughing at my shirt."

She smiled at the psychedelic swirl of blues. "You know that shirt looks good on you. I was giggling over Bindy and Neville snogging by a Passionata tree to _encourage_ it to grow." A golden eyebrow rose. Without thought, she traced it with a fingertip. Wesley caught her hand and kissed each finger. Attention to detail was such a nice trait.

He winked roguishly. "Find out which greenhouse and we'll encourage it too. Right now, we have to go _encourage_ some books in the Restricted Section."

They made their way to the Library and the comfortable window seat that had become their special place to spend some quiet time together on Saturday mornings. Sometimes they read, and kissed, and talked. Other times they just kissed and talked.

This morning, she and Wesley sat side by side with their backs against the side wall and their legs stretched out. They chatted about inconsequential things that were important only in that hearing about each other's thoughts and feelings strengthened the bond between them.

Luna said, "How can we encourage _books_?"

Wesley gave her the mock-chiding look that was so cute. "Books back here don't see a soul for days on end. They might think there're no more people to ever want to read them and become depressed. Seeing us gives them hope."

He grinned to hear her soft giggle and pulled her over to rest against him. He was very comfortable. Luna smiled into bright blue eyes and kidded, "Does us kissing give them hope too?"

Wesley shook his head solemnly. "It gives _me_ hope."

Her cheeks heated. She lifted her mouth. "I love giving you hope. I can't live without it."

He smiled tenderly. "I love receiving it. Neither can I."

His lips moved against hers. Luna scooted up to straddle Wesley and thread her fingers through golden hair, deepening the kiss.

Aside from a few closed-mouthed pecks from boys probably dared to kiss the 'loony' under mistletoe, she hadn't had any experience. By the way Wesley made every kiss so perfect; she knew that he'd had lots. Luna didn't care who he'd kissed before. She was happy that he was hers _now._ Her hands drifted down to play with the buttons on his shirt.

He smiled against her mouth. "Do it."

Her heart jolted. She wanted to. It just seemed so _bold_. Luna unfastened Wesley's buttons with shaky hands. It took a long time to get them all undone, and by the time she was finished, her whole body was tense with anticipation.

Luna watched her hands open his shirt. She admired Wesley's smooth, fair skin and the musculature that was so different from hers. Sculptured instead of soft, and so warm…. She trailed her fingers downward. His bellybutton was adorable. She splayed her hands against his skin and smoothed upwards. Her fingers grasped the sides of his shirt and stilled. She bit her lip and looked up.

Wesley's eyes were heavy lidded and his lips curved with piratical wickedness. "Take it off."

Heart pounding, Luna slowly pushed the shirt off her boyfriend's shoulders. Once his upper body was completely bared, she noticed that she wasn't the only one breathing rapidly. Her hands roamed his shoulders and arms before returning to his chest.

He groaned her name and lifted her face so he could take her mouth with his. The kiss was different from any that had gone before. Raw, hungry, and too much for her to take…. Luna pushed away. Her eyes fell to his chest.

Wesley pleaded, "Would you mind turning the other way for a moment? I need a couple of minutes to…dress…and if you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to want to return the favour."

Luna scrambled off the window seat. She stood mentally working her way through the names and meanings of different runes.

"You can turn round now. I'm decent."

The wry amusement in her boyfriend's voice made Luna smile as she faced him. She was struck again how handsome and charming he was. She was lucky that he was just as beautiful on the inside. Impulsively kissing his cheek, Luna gave _him_ one of the pretend chiding looks he dished out so often. "False modesty does not become us. You're way more than _decent_, love."

His eyes twinkled in enjoyment at her playfulness. The couple made their way out of the Library and toward Hogsmeade hand in hand. They joked that their friends would never lose them in a crowd since they were both wearing bright blue coats. Luna was secretly pleased that they matched in _all sorts_ of lovely ways.

Once in the village, they headed for _By The Book_ and came face to face with another couple who had just stepped out. Luna said, "Hello, Harry, Morrigan."

Morrigan smiled. "I've seen you with Blaise. You're Luna, right?"

Harry said, "_Loony Luna_, actually. She and Roberts have probably been out looking for Snorkacks."

Wesley smiled charmingly at the girl discomfited by her date's rudeness. The look he turned on Harry was cool. "I bet we'd find one before you find your manners." Lifting Luna's hand to his lips, he kissed her hand and then waggled his brows at her before telling Harry with deceptive pleasantry, "Unless you'd care to be called 'Potter, you rotter,' I would not say such things if I were you."

Luna giggled over the use of Humperdink's favourite phrase. The other couple stared, not getting the joke. That made it even funnier.

The moment she and Wesley entered the shop, Luna hugged him tight. He chuckled.

A feminine voice drawled, "Luna used to be so reserved, and now she's publicly displaying affection. What _happened_ to our introverted friend?"

Colin sounded uncannily like Draco when he said, "Must be that bold Gryffindor and sexy Slytherin she hangs with. Bad influences, I'm sure."

The arrogant demeanour and tone were just right. Luna smiled. "_Good influences."_

Blaise looked embarrassed but pleased by the affection conveyed. She muttered, "Yeah, well, if _Creevey_ and Weasley ever finish _grabbing a book_, let's take our Mutual Admiration Society over to the Broomsticks and get a butterbeer and a sandwich."

The white-blond brow lifting in sardonic enquiry was so Malfoy it was eerie. "Who's buying?"

Blaise removed a small, clinking bag from her jacket pocket and slipped it into her 'best mate's' hand. "You are."

Colin curled a lip at the girl's cheeky expression. "I'm so generous."

Wesley chuckled, while the girls shared a smile. Draco and Ginny traipsed downstairs, no book in sight. The four waiting grinned.

'Creevey' scowled. "What are you lot staring at?"

Snickering, Luna and Blaise pulled Ginny out the door toward the pub. The girls found a table in the back near the fireplace while the boys went to the bar to get the drinks and food. The friends enjoyed the company and the break from eating in the Hall as much as the sandwiches, which were a far cry from the usual pub fare. The salad on the sandwiches was actually green and crisp and the bread soft and warm.

Wesley had just asked if everyone was ready to hit Honeyduke's for dessert when a voice rang out piercingly.

"_Sweetie Blaise…Darling Draco…look who's come to surprise you with a visit!"_

Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Zabini were making their way toward the table. Luna watched Blaise tear a paper serviette apart and narrowed her eyes. Regardless of whatever bombshell they dropped in their children's laps, those two witches were going to find out that Blaise…and even Draco…had friends that would stick by them no matter what.

-

* * *

-

The day had been going so well until she heard her mother's voice. Terry had wanted to help the Quidditch team with their Seeker strategy that morning, so she was free to help Draco and Ginny spend the morning together. She would meet her boyfriend back at school when the polyjuice wore off.

Colin had behaved himself while playing the part of Draco, and been a lot of fun to pal around with. Automatically, Blaise looked at 'Draco' upon seeing Eddy and Cissy wending their way through the crowd towards them. He appeared mystified by her panic.

She turned toward the blond who was her real best mate. Baby-blue eyes gave her a 'stay calm' look.

Her mum complained loudly, "If you owled more often, darling, Cissy and I wouldn't have ruined our shoes tramping from that school to find you, dearest."

"I sent my schedule for the year months ago."

Edina widened her eyes in amazement. "_Months ago!_ Sweetie, you don't expect me to _keep_ your letters cluttering up my desk, do you?" As though suddenly realising that her daughter was with friends, Eddy smiled brightly. "Hulloo, children, I need to borrow Blaise and Draco for a bit. They'll be back soon." She pointed to a small table in an opposite corner. "We need to talk _privately_."

Draco was shaking his head. He didn't want Colin hearing whatever foolishness Eddy and Cissy were going to babble instead of him. Blaise let her glance flicker to Ginny, Wesley, and Luna before meeting her friend's gaze and arching an eyebrow. One witness was better than four. He shrugged unhappily.

She told her mother, "Fine. Let's go." Blaise had to pull _Draco_ up out of his chair to come along.

He leaned over to whisper, "I'll let you do the talking, okay?"

Her smile of gratitude faltered when she saw that the table they were heading toward only had three chairs. The women took two and looked impatiently at their children when they hesitated to sit down. Narcissa waited until Rosmerta delivered a bottle of vodka and two tumblers with ice and left to sneer, "If you can swap spit, you can sit on his lap, girl. There are no other chairs, and you're giving me a crick in my neck."

Colin sat down and smiled angelically, the devil. "Come on, it's only for a few minutes."

Blaise avoided glancing at the other table, because she _knew_ the others would be giving her 'what do you think you're doing' looks. Reluctantly, she perched on 'Draco's' lap.

Her barmy mum gushed, "Don't our Baby Girl and Boy look _absolutely fabulous_ together, Cissy? They're going to make our profits skyrocket when they do the next set of ads."

"I'll drink to that."

Blaise watched the women take a gulp of liquid lunch, feeling her body tense, her insides twist. Colin wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. It showed how worried she was that the contact was comforting. Faintly, she asked, "What are you talking about?"

The women exchanged glances. Eddy said, "The ads have been so successful, darling, that we're going to do another set during your Easter holiday. It'll only take a day, sweetie. The photographer will come set up the shoot, and then you two can spend the rest of your holiday enjoying the sun and sand."

A desperate, panicky feeling made it hard to breathe properly. Blaise opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. She glanced back in desperation. 'Draco' tightened his hold, asking, "Where?"

Finally acknowledging her 'son,' Narcissa replied, "Thought you'd taken a bloody vow of silence, the way you neglected to greet your mother. I forgive you darling, since you're astute enough to ask." She threw a scornful look at the silent girl. "That beach house in Spain Enrique inherited when you were third years, of course. _Casa de Sol y_-something. You remember it. Our families holidayed there that summer. Of course the grownups had to pop over to _Costa del Sol_ where the _action_ was, but you two seemed quite happy to play on the _Costa de_—what was that name, Eddy?"

"Dunno, Cissy. Geography never was my bag. My little girl remembers. Don't you, darling?"

Blaise grasped the male hand that had been sneakily caressing her abdomen and tried not to squeeze it painfully in her anxiety. She said dully, "_Costa de la Luz_- the coast of light. Near papa's family in Andalusia, the ones he doesn't talk to. Our place is _La Casa de Sol y Sombra_- the house of sun and shadow. Why there?"

Eddy said irritably, "Because your father is too bloody cheap to spring for the French Riviera, sweetie—said why waste galleons when we have a perfectly good location to shoot at that won't cost a knut? I would've protested _more_ darling, but he said Cissy and I could holiday in Morocco while you and Draco are at the beach house, baby, so what could I _do_?"

Her mother was giving her that puppy-dog look. Blaise hated it almost as much as she hated the thought of staying in that place night after night. Releasing the hand she'd probably bruised, she leaned back against her 'friend' and away from the face she wanted to slap.

She said in a tight voice, "You're not going to stay with us? You're going to leave us alone and go _shopping_?" Colin's fingers gripped her shoulders. Did he think she was going to lunge across the table? His hands started stroking her arms in a soothing manner. It worked. She calmed down.

"Well, _yes_, Baby Girl. Cissy and I never liked that place. Too quiet and boring if you're not into windsurfing and whatnot." Eddy blinked. "You don't mindterribly, do you? I mean, we left you on your own _before_…and you were always just fine."

Dark memories tried to surface. Blaise grimly refused to remember. The past had no bearing on the present. Her pounding heart was disregarded. She thought quickly and laid out her terms. "All right. We'll go, but I'm inviting a few friends along, and you're to put Minky on call for whatever I need. I'll owl a list of instructions in a few days. Agreed?"

Narcissa said, "Promise her anything so we can go to _Morocco_!'

Edina nodded eagerly. "Whatever you want, dearest, you'll have. Minky will see to it. Just take the train to London as usual. You can Floo directly from our townhouse, darlings."

Mrs. Malfoy was staring speculatively at her 'son.' She said, "You'll enjoy having the place to yourselves again, won't you Baby Boy?"

Blaise shot to her feet. "_Shut up_. You got what you came for. The shop next door has a Floo you can use, if you're too pissed to Apparate, so leave…_now_." Another time, it might have been amusing how quickly the woman jumped up, snatched her bottle, and left with Eddy smiling nervously and blowing kisses. Blaise turned to Colin. "If you repeat _anything_, I will…."

"What? Not that I would. I could tell that witch was trying to yank her 'Baby Boy's' chain. Calm down, and think fast, because if you don't go tell Malfoy about your chat right now, he's coming over here."

Blaise strolled back to the group, concealing her agitation with a smile. "Who wants to go to Spain over Easter Holiday?"

The two couples exchanged glances before Draco asked stonily, "Why _Spain_?"

Sometimes, being Edina's daughter came in handy. Blaise had seen her mum breeze her way through many uncomfortable situations with a blithe attitude and instinctively copied it. "Because Zabini Jewellers wants another round of ads and Papa decided that our house on the _Costa de la Luz_ would be a perfect place for the photographer to shoot."

Draco was scowling so fiercely, it was hard to hang onto a smile, but Blaise managed. "Mum and Cissy are going to Morocco while we stay and amuse ourselves at the beach. They invited us to bring our friends along. What do you think?"

"I think you're mental."

Ginny shook her head. "My parents would never agree."

Since Draco had no choice but to go, Blaise focused on Ginny. "They wouldn't have to know. You could say that you're going with Luna, to stay with her Aunt, who's let a house for the month or something."

She turned to Luna. "You've told me how you only see your Dad at night during the holidays. Tell him Aunt so and so has invited you and a friend to Spain. He'll want you to have fun. Get me a sample of her handwriting and I'll forge a letter. Nothing to it."

Luna appeared tempted, but Wesley shook his head. "I don't have an Aunt that would holiday in Spain."

Blaise said, "How about a housemate whose parents have invited you and Terry along since there's plenty of room at the house and you'll entertain their kid for them?"

Wesley seemed intrigued by the possibilities. "Can we have some time to talk this over and get back to you?"

Aware that the time before the polyjuice wore off was running out, Blaise nodded. "We'll head on back to school. I want to talk to Terry."

After arranging to meet in the Restricted Section of the Library after dinner that night, the group split up and went their separate ways. Colin quietly followed Blaise out of the pub. Halfway to school, he halted on the path. Warily, she asked, "What is it?"

He stepped uncomfortably close and cupped her cheek with his hand. Creevey wasn't acting shy and bashful this time. He whispered, "If I'm to keep quiet about you two spending holidays alone, I think you owe me something."

An involuntary tingle went down her spine. Nobody did wickedly seductive better than Draco—or Colin polyjuiced into Draco. He read the question in her eyes.

"Kiss me. It's only fair. He kissed Ginny when she had _your_ lips. Haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like? You can find out and still be able to say you've never kissed Malfoy. Come on…."

Creevey should've been a Slytherin. His twisted logic made sense, but kissing Colin as Draco was still cheating on _Terry_. Blaise said, "Why would you want to kiss a girl pretending to kiss someone else?"

The smile on his face was achingly sweet. "I'll take you any way I can get you, Blaise."

She was flattered, though not enough to stop her from leaning against the schemer, kissing his cheek, and then using a Memory Charm to _adjust_ the boy's recollection of certain recent events.

Colin blinked curiously at her after the spell had taken effect. "Why did you just kiss my cheek?"

"Back there, you helped me keep my cool. Thanks." His look of embarrassment was uncannily similar to her best mate's.

Noting her amusement, he sneered, "Yeah, fine, whatever."

She left him stalking through the corridors, taking House Points off students for fun.

In the corridor outside Ravenclaw House, she asked a first year who was about to enter to go get Terry. A few minutes later, the guardian portrait lifted again.

Terry stepped out, smiling. "We finished early, and I was just wishing you were back when Aaron ran up and told me you were here." He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss. When his hands slipped underneath her poncho and met skin instead of fabric he said, "What are you wearing under there?"

She took a step back. "Catch me and find out." Before the last word left her lips, Blaise spun around and started running. She darted up the main staircase.

Her boyfriend must have guessed where she was going, because he didn't try too hard to catch her until they'd reached the seventh floor. He caught her wrist after she'd walked back and forth across the familiar stretch of wall three times and pinned her body while his mouth coaxed hers open.

A doorknob materialised against her hip. "Ow!"

Terry chuckled, opening the door for her to enter. She drew off her poncho inside the chamber that had become the wide terrace of a stucco house overlooking the Atlantic Ocean off the southern tip of Spain.

"I like your shrunken roll-neck jumper, but where are we?"

"It's a cropped jumper, and this is my family's beach house in Spain. I have to spend Easter holiday here…and I hope you'll come with me." She explained about Eddy's visit and the counteroffer she'd made her mother.

Terry hugged her. "You know how much I like the thought of you and Malfoy alone on holiday." He said, "I've never lied to my parents before…but…they've never been this unreasonable before." A corner of his mouth turned up. "I've been owling them regularly, trying to show how my marks haven't plunged, I haven't lost any friends, and show that you're a good person who's good for _me_, but they're not even trying to reconsider."

Blaise felt her stomach drop. "They aren't?"

"No. Yesterday, I got an owl asking me to not mention you anymore. They've decided to regard my 'little romance' as a phase I'll grow out of soon." Terry said forcefully, "I've tried my best, but they're irrational, so if I have to lie to my folks to be with you, _I will_." He inclined his head toward the water, a determined smile on his face. "Why aren't we in bathing suits? We could take a swim."

Blaise shook off her regret that the Boots weren't going to accept her. She pulled off her jumper and unzipped her denims. With a giggle at her boyfriend's stunned expression, she tugged off her boots and slid out of her trousers. "We've got knickers. We don't need bathing suits."

She stepped off the veranda, moving backwards, enjoying the sight of the muscular body speedily revealed. Terry's wolfish grin gave her a thrill of anticipation as he ran toward her, scooped her up and carried her into the water.

-

* * *

-

Ginny had been having a wonderful day until Blaise's mum had swanked into the Broomsticks with Narcissa Malfoy behind her. She had felt her boyfriend stiffen when Edina wanted to go have a chat with her daughter and 'Draco'.

_She'd_ stiffened when Wesley, watching the parents and teens reaching a secluded table, exclaimed, "What is Zabini _doing_?"

Luna said calmly, "There are only three chairs, so she's sitting on her friend's lap."

Ginny could feel 'Colin's' eyes on her, trying to guess her thoughts by her facial expression. He'd be having a hard time figuring that out. She didn't know what to think. Her first impulse was to jump up and drag Blaise off 'Draco' by her hair, even though she knew full well the boy was really Colin.

After a few minutes, Ginny relaxed. There was nothing romantic about the expressions crossing Blaise's face. She seemed upset, then angry. The boy rubbing her arms was calming her down, not feeling her up.

"_I hate waiting for bad news."_

She looked at Draco. He was drumming his fingers on the table. When he saw Ginny's upraised eyebrow, he stopped and gave a half-smile. "How do I know that the news is bad? Because it's always bad news when those two show their faces."

Luna said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Draco returned Luna's sympathetic gaze with a level one. "That's life, Lovegood."

Underneath the table, Ginny took Draco's hand and tried to show by a soft squeeze that she was there for him. The feelings that had overwhelmed her at Yule when he gave her the tour of Malfoy Manor returned with increased intensity. How awful it must be to have parents like his…or Zabini's.

She was so lucky. Ginny wished she could share her family with Draco the way she did with Harry, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Her brothers still used the word 'Malfoy' like a four letter word, and her parents had sent a letter after New Year's cautioning her to 'make wise choices' in choosing friends. That had been as subtle as one of Fred and George's whiz-bangs.

The twins and Charlie were the only family that had any confidence in her ability to judge character and make decisions for herself. The rest smothered her with unwanted advice. If she didn't love them and know they meant well….

Draco's fingers tightened on hers. The other couple was returning to the table. Blaise's eyes and smile were overly bright while she tried to act like all that'd happened had been an invitation to spend holiday at the beach. Ginny couldn't help being tempted to say yes when Blaise assured her she could forge a letter and her parents wouldn't have to know that she was vacationing with Draco instead of Luna's 'Aunt.'

Slim fingers were drumming the tabletop again, revealing inner turmoil. While the group agreed to meet in the back of the Library later, _Colin_ remained silent. After Blaise and 'Draco' left, an awkward silence enveloped the table.

Roberts cleared his throat. "Anyone want to go to Honeydukes for sweets?"

Draco's stony expression said he didn't give a toss where they went.

Ginny said, "I could use a spoonful of sugar to make the medicine go down."

Wesley grinned. "_Mary Poppins!_ Excellent book and attitude, Miss Weasley."

"Thank you, Mr. Roberts, or do you prefer…_Dread Pirate?"_

Ginny and Luna laughed at 'Colin's' mystified expression and Wesley's rueful, "Is there a girl at this school that _hasn't_ read that bloody book?"

The girls said in unison, "_No!_"

Draco stalked out of the pub, narked that everyone knew something he didn't, but refusing to ask what they were talking about. He held the door for the others, but sneered at the expressions of 'thanks.'

Ginny's lips curved while observing how adorably Draco sulked, even when he looked like Colin. When the small group reached the sweet shop, she dragged her sulky boyfriend over to the chocolates section and cooed, "Does ickle pouty-lips need a Cockroach Cluster?"

His lips twitched. "If you're referring to me with that vile name and confection, no thank you, _hot lips._"

She giggled. "Blaise told you!"

Masculine lips pursed even more. "_After the fact_—I don't want to think about what she called me. I want a chocolate kiss."

Ginny scanned the shelves. "I don't see any chocolate kisses. Isn't that a Muggle sweet?"

Her 'friend' was looking around. Seeing that no one was nearby, he snatched a sample of chocolate from a display basket, popped it into her mouth, and then placed his lips to hers.

She noticed a smudge of chocolate on his lower lip when he pulled back. Ginny leaned forward to lick it off. "Mmm, I love chocolate kisses."

"_Ginevra Weasley!_"

Ronald had a real knack for showing up when she wanted to see him the _least_. He also sounded just like their mother. That was scary.

_Colin_ rounded his baby-blues innocently. "Hello, Ron! Are you and Hermione looking for sweets? We were trying chocolates."

"I saw what you were _trying_, and I want to know what's going on!"

Hermione placed a restraining hand Ron's arm. "Perhaps Colin and Ginny want to keep their relationship quiet for some reason."

"_What?"_ Draco and Ron said at the same time.

Ginny forced herself to stop giggling. "All right, you two, you're too smart for us. We _were_ trying to see if, maybe, we felt something more than friendship." Wisely refusing to look at the blond whose searing gaze would crack her up if she met his eyes, she smiled sadly, and tried to look as pitiful as possible. "But there's not. Colin and I just don't have that spark, that chemistry, whatever it is." Sighing in affected disappointment, she said, "We've decided that we're better off friends."

"Yeah. Sorry. Let's go, _mate._"

Draco all but dragged her out of the shop. Ginny watched him out of the corner of her eye as he marched back to Hogwarts. He may have looked like Colin, but every intense expression that crossed his angelic features was pure Draco. That was why she wanted to snog him now, while in a short time she'd feel no urge at all.

"What are you smirking at?"

She gave up the attempt to hide her amusement. "You. How you can take my saying Colin and I have no chemistry personally, I have no clue, but it's hilarious."

He snapped, "When _I_ am Creevey, you bloody well have _sparks_ and don't you forget it!"

Merlin, that adorable pout was back. When they reached the entrance, she pulled him over to the side courtyard and took his face in her hands, "When you're Colin, I want to snog you until I pass out for lack of oxygen. Does that soothe your Slytherin-sized ego?"

His mouth took her breath away and his hands made her head spin. He hugged her tight and whispered against her hair, "Yes."

"I love you, Draco, no matter what you look like."

"I love you too, Ginny…but I like the way you look right now the best."

Before somebody came by and saw her groping her 'friend,' Ginny pointed to the door. "Go get gorgeous—the way I like _you_ best."

He gave a snappy salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

Later, at dinner, she snuck a peek at the next table and met silvery eyes. Ginny looked away before anyone could catch her and ask who she was smiling at. It was a needless worry. Her friends were too busy talking about Easter holiday plans to notice.

Hermione said, "I know you'd like to go home, Ron, but really, we've got so much homework due right after, it doesn't make sense. I think we should all stay and study."

Gee, that sounded thrilling.

Harry nodded. "I've got some catching up to do as well. Besides," he added, after grinning across the tables at Morrigan MacDuff, "we'll have plenty of time to do…fun stuff…after studying."

Ron and Hermione both blushed at the thought of 'fun stuff.' When Harry asked Neville what his plans were, everyone smiled when Neville blushingly admitted he planned on visiting Bindy at least once over the break.

Colin grumbled, "I've got to mind my brother, when I'd rather go to the beach." When Harry asked 'what beach,' he winked at Ginny. "The beach in Spain that Luna invited me and Ginny to keep her company at. Luna's Aunt's rented a house on the _Costa de la Luz_ for a month."

Hermione, the fount of knowledge, explained that the Coast of Light was a favourite Wizarding holiday spot due to the quiet seclusion as much as the beaches.

Ron asked Ginny, "Do you want to go?"

She said, "I'm still thinking about it."

The conversation turned to other things. After dinner, she and Colin walked toward the Library.

"Pssttt…just Ginny, not you, Colin…over here," Blaise called from the niche behind Bertha the Behemoth.

Ginny told Colin she'd see him later and joined Blaise. "You've got to stop leading my mate on."

Blaise snorted. "That one needs no encouragement. To quote our pal Shakespeare, _'Men prize the thing ungain'd more than it is.'_ Don't worry, he'll probably get over…whatever…now that MacDougal's going after him, but I don't want to talk about Colin. I want to talk about you coming to Spain."

"I'm still thinking about it."

The other girl gave a Cheshire Cat smile. "Think about _this_…if you don't come along, my best mate's going to have no one but me to rub oil all over that love god body."

Somehow, Ginny's wand was pointed at the taunting girl before higher brain function could override the primitive urge to protect what was _hers, hers, hers. _"If you _ever_ touch Draco, I will…."

Blaise wiped the satisfied smirk off her face almost instantly, but Ginny saw it and thought clearly enough to speculate aloud, "…wonder why you're pretending you'd make a move. Wizards use sunscreen spells more than lotion. Why are you trying to make me jealous? Tell me, what's the real reason you want me to go to Spain?"

Ginny realised that the over-bright look in dark eyes was suppressed tears. Blaise said, "The place was named 'The House of Sun and Shadow' by my father's grandfather. It lives up to its name. It's beautiful, has an amazing view of the ocean, gets sun in the morning and has shade for the afternoon. We had a lot of good times there summer holiday after third year."

Blaise paused. "We also had some bad times...and…Draco needs—I need—you to help keep things light instead of dark, okay?" The girl crossed her arms and pressed her lips together, looking away while she said, "_Please?"_

How could she say no? Tell Blaise…who was really asking for Draco, since she'd have Terry, 'Sorry, you're going to a house with bad memories—probably thanks to good old Lucius—and need my help to get over the past, but I can't lie to my parents who are the best people in the world apart from that 'all Slytherins are scum' attitude.'

Slowly, she nodded.

Ginny got hugged before being dragged off to the library.

In the back of the Restricted Section, Wesley, Luna and Terry were sitting on the window seat, talking quietly while Draco lounged against the opposite wall. He saw them approaching and searched her face for the answer to his unspoken question. She slipped her arm around his waist. "Yes, I'll go."

Unguarded relief and joy made his face almost too beautiful to look at. He swung her around. "Yes!"

The soft laughter of the others made Draco put her down. "I mean, yeah, that's good."

Over on Terry's lap, Blaise asked, "Luna, do you have a letter for me?" Taking what looked like a Birthday card, she said, "Ooohhh…easy, loopy writing…no problemo, amiga!"

Wesley handed Blaise a note. She hunched a shoulder. "Not so easy, but I can do it." Terry asked where Blaise got her 'talent.' She shrugged. "Hereditary skill from Borgia ancestors—not everyone who donated their worldly belongings to the Pope actually _wrote_ their wills themselves."

Luna asked, "What are we going to do about schoolwork? Professors always pile on work over Easter holiday."

Draco withdrew a parchment from his pocket and unfolded it. His expression was smug. "Slytherin's house-elf isn't plagued with scruples like some others. This is a list of all our classes and the extra work each professor plans on assigning. We've got a couple of weeks to swot like Grangers and get it done. I'm starting tonight. Roger the House party. I don't want to waste time I could be windsurfing scratching out a bloody History of Magic paper."

"I'll do the research for everybody's History of Magic, since I've already done my regular work," Blaise said.

The offer was eagerly accepted. Ginny gazed around the secluded area at the students she'd bet that last week would never have dreamt they would be planning how to lie and cheat and steal time together with the ones they loved.

An air of conspiracy, of anticipation, even exhilaration, filled each face. She couldn't help but laugh. "The boldness of Gryffindors, the brilliance of Ravenclaws, the cunning of Slytherins, and love even Hufflepuffs would envy. We're Dumbledore's dream come true!"

Wesley grinned. "All for one and one for all? The Six Musketeers? I like it!" He held out a hand. Luna placed hers on top of his. Terry and Blaise followed suit. Ginny slanted one of her mother's 'play nice with the other children or else' looks at Draco. He sighed and placed his hand on hers.

After the group said their adopted motto together and separated to go gather things for the 'swot-a-thon' as Roberts drolly named their first study session, Ginny and Draco stayed behind a moment in the Restricted Section.

Draco said, "I don't mind the 'all for one' stuff as long as you remember you're the one for me."

Ginny twined her arms around his neck. "Damn right I am."

-

* * *

-

A/N : Blaise's quote came from _Troilus and Cressida_, act 1, scene ii. Cressida is one of those Bard babes with attitude. No wonder I like her! Lol. Easter holiday starts next chap!


	32. Breaking Away

Chapter 32- Breaking Away

-

_Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive._

Ginny woke to the sounds of her family moving about the house. The familiar creaks of floorboards and off-key notes of her mother singing in the shower were usually a comfort. Not today. She stared at the ceiling for a long time and then placed a pillow over her head. Today, she was going to Luna's, and then on to sunny Spain. She should be excited, not guilt-stricken.

She threw the pillow across the room, muttering, "Thanks ever so much, Sir William-bloody-Scott! Like I wasn't feeling crappy enough already without your pithy quote running through my brain."

"Talking to yourself is a first sign, isn't it Fred?"

"Of what, George…insanity?"

"No, you looby, _hunger. _Come down to breakfast, Ginny!"

Her identically annoying brothers lounged in the doorway, grinning at her. She sat up, and out of nowhere became misty-eyed. They rushed toward her, Fred throwing an arm around her shoulders while George patted her on the back.

"Now, now, don't turn into a watering pot. We'll see you again before you take the train back to school. C'mon, favourite sister, stiff upper lip and all that rot. Mum will want to go along if she thinks you'll be unhappy without her," said Fred.

The sheen of tears dried as if by magic. No way did she want Mum to 'come along.' The thought made her giggle hysterically. The boys were pleased they had cheered her up so well. Nodding in unison, they promised to make her whatever she wanted for breakfast.

"Okay, then…French toast."

Her brothers shook over-long red fringes out of equally merry brown eyes, performed snappy salutes and headed down to the kitchen. Ginny rolled out of bed. Mechanically, she got dressed and double-checked to make sure she had included everything she'd need. After smirking over the memory of Hermione's astonishment that she packed _without a list_, she waved her wand to locomoter her bag down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Mum, Dad, Bill and the twins sat around the farmhouse table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. They had obviously finished eating and were remaining just to see her off. It was one of the things Ginny loved about her family most. They made her feel special.

Fred hopped up when he saw her enter and brought over a covered dish. George was right behind him with juice, butter, and syrup. They served her with a flourish and sat on either side to watch her eat. She could've done without the intense scrutiny that went along with the intense love. She felt like a bug under a magnifying glass.

_That's because you feel slimy and icky for being such a liar!_

Ginny disregarded the inner voice that had been giving her hell ever since she'd agreed to mislead her folks about who she was really visiting in Spain. She ate and gave every appearance of enjoying the food, although it was tasteless from stress.

Fred and George congratulated themselves on another 'Weasley culinary masterpiece.'

Across the table, Bill announced, "The _Prophet_ has a small article estimating that Zabini Jewellers profits have seen a twenty five per cent increase this quarter due to the new ad campaign they've been running." He snorted. "Slytherins will do anything for a galleon. Even sell their children."

George took one look at Ginny's set face and intervened before she could blast her intolerant git of a brother. "Merlin, Billy-Boy, _sell_ them? Wonder how much Blaise would be? Probably too much for us, Fred, even if we split the cost and shared the girl."

The twins' waggling eyebrows were not appreciated by their mother. "Really, you two! I hate to say it, but Bill has a point. Those ads were very _suggestive _and completely inappropriate." Molly said anxiously, "I hope your friend hasn't been trying to influence you into doing wrong things."

Ginny threw her father a 'DAD!' look.

He tried to be diplomatic. "We're not saying you shouldn't be _friends_ with Blaise, dear, it's just that, well, bad company corrupts character, and we hope that you'll use good judgment in regards to friendships."

Ginny pushed her plate away. "Sounds like you're saying _exactly that_, Dad. I can't believe this. You've spent time with her. Blaise is a perfectly nice person!"

Bill leaned forward, features taut. "Sure she's nice, because Zabini wants to be your friend. Why would she want to do that, though? What's in it for her? Slytherins don't do anything without an ulterior motive. There's always a catch. What's the catch here? Is the girl using you to try and get information for You-Know-Who?"

Fred and George were shaking their heads in disbelief.

Ginny jabbed a finger at her pony-tailed prat of a sibling. "You're prejudiced. Admit it. You think the only good Slytherin is a dead one."

Her brother laughed shortly. "You exaggerate, but not by much. I've been keeping an eye on enemies of the Order, and guess what? They're all amoral Slytherins. So _excuse me_ if I don't care for the thought of my baby sister being pals with one!" He turned to their parents. "I hope you're not inviting that girl to our home again."

Ginny stared in disbelief when her father said to her, "I hadn't wanted to bring the subject up unless you did, sweetheart, but I'm afraid it's too dangerous a chance to take."

Her mother immediately chimed in, "You must understand, dearest, that your father and I almost lost you, and _have_ lost dear friends, and family. _Harry_, too has lost so much due to Slytherins." Molly said, "We've tried to overlook your friend's parentage, but I'm afraid in light of the recent activities of You-Know-Who..." She paused, and then said firmly, "I won't lose another person I love because I trusted the wrong person. I won't. I'm sorry."

Slowly, Ginny stood and looked at each person. The twins' eyes slid away, unwilling to back her any longer. Bill's steely gaze was filled with self-righteous indignation, and her parents were pleading silently with their eyes for her to excuse, and tolerate their fears and prejudice.

With only the slightest quaver in her voice, Ginny said, "I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that you're so afraid of what might happen that you're willing to hurt me, and my friend, just because she's a Slytherin. I'm sorry _for you_, because you're playing right into You-Know-Who's hands by acting this way. The only thing I'm _not _sorry about anymore is going to Spain."

Resigned and determined, she kissed everyone on the cheek and marched into the lounge with her bag. Grimly, she threw the powder and Flooed to Lovegood House.

When she exited the fireplace in the spacious library, Ginny replied to Luna's greeting with, "Do you have the complete works of Shakespeare?"

Luna rose from her chair and drifted over to a shelf, asking with an airy wave, "What are you looking for?"

Ginny scanned the volumes, picked up the one she was looking for, and flipped pages until she found the relevant part. "I remembered part of a quote, and had to look it up. It's from _The Life and Death of King John. _Not one of the better plays, but I'm not using the quote in context. It just fits me." She read aloud, _"What in the world should make me now deceive?"_

"Wasn't John talking about…death?"

"Yes." Ginny smiled lopsidedly. "Maybe I am too. The death of my fantasy that one day, if I worked things right, and said things persuasively enough, my family would tolerate having a Malfoy for their baby girl's boyfriend."

Luna took the book from her hand and re-shelved it. "Something's happened. Best have a seat and tell me all about it." She gently pushed Ginny into a leather chair, conjured a pot of tea on the desk, and poured her friend a cup. After adding several cubes of sugar, she passed it over. "Drink, then talk."

Funny how tea made things better…was it physical, or psychological? Uncaring, Ginny recounted the seemingly irreconcilable differences between her and her family when it came to anyone Slytherin.

Luna frowned in sympathy. "My father isn't much better. He ran a recent series of articles on Ministry Corruption, and the officials involved were all Slytherin. Blaise is the only one he concedes isn't a greedy opportunist. He calls her the exception to the rule." She sighed. "Even admitting that, he almost had a fit when, before we came up with our plan, I asked in a letter if I could visit Blaise over holiday."

"What did he say?"

"That she could visit me, but he wasn't allowing his daughter anywhere near Malfoy because of the…you know…pictures."

Those damned pictures! If she had a chance to do things over…she would do it all again, just for the chance to be held in Draco's arms and to hear him tell her that he loved her. Ginny said, "I wasn't being entirely honest when I said that quote was about the death of a fantasy. It's more than that. If I didn't want to be with Draco so badly, I wouldn't deceive my family, no matter how bigoted they were."

Luna confessed, "I wouldn't deceive my father if it was just to visit Blaise, either. Does that make us bad people?"

Ginny surprised herself by giggling. She hadn't thought it possible to laugh after being so upset. It felt good. "No."

"Good."

Ginny decided to put all thoughts of family and the future aside. She asked, "So, did you pack anything sexy for going dancing?"

Luna blushed. "Yes. I would've bought a new bathing suit, too, but Blaise told me her mother went on a shopping spree and picked up loads, so we might as well use them."

Ginny said smilingly, "Did you stop to think that she might be trying to manoeuvre you into one of those skimpy bikinis she wears?"

"Of course…and this way I can be innocent of trying to raise Wesley's blood pressure."

"I'm impressed with your Slytherin-like cunning."

Luna made a face. "I only hope I can be as bold as a Gryffindor about wearing a bikini."

"You're a Ravenclaw. You'll think of a way."

The friends shared a smile.

Wesley stepped out of the fireplace in a Hawaiian print shirt. Luna quickly moved to hug and kiss her boyfriend. They were still snogging when Terry Flooed into the library.

"Hope I don't have to remind you two of the _rules_," Terry said with a grin.

Everyone had promised to adhere to certain restrictions during their time together. Wesley laughed. "No excessive public displays of affection, no night-time wandering, and no having it off. I would say that sounds like no fun, except bella Luna and I prefer _private_ excessive displays of affection, unlike a certain jungle couple we know."

Terry said, "You have a point. Why did we agree to that again?"

Ginny spoke up. "Because in the worst case scenario—we're caught—we'll at least be able to say we were only spending time together."

Luna added, "The rules make things more comfortable, too. No one has to worry about coming into a room and seeing…things…they'd rather not."

An awkward silence fell. Terry cleared his throat. "Are we ready to go?"

One by one, first the girls and then the boys took a handful of Floo powder, and vanished from Lovegood House to reappear in a huge hearth in a beach house in Spain.

A house-elf materialised to welcome them. Minky said that she would take care of the luggage since they were awaited outside. With a smile, the elf pointed toward double doors at the end of a formal parlour filled with Spanish artwork and ornate furniture made of highly polished dark wood.

Ginny walked across the tiled floor, pausing to touch a sunflower brightening an arrangement on a table. On the terrace, she stopped to take a breath of scented air. The view was breathtaking. Somewhere around the side of the house, the voice of a photographer calling directions was heard.

-

* * *

- 

Clad in a black Speedo, Draco stood beside the rectangular pool tiled in a mosaic of blues, gazing out to where the Atlantic shimmered in the distance. It was dead boring listening to Ansel, the photographer, verbally walking them through the final shot.

He stifled a yawn and looked forward to the end of the shoot. Ginny would be arriving soon, and Draco couldn't wait to see her. Returning to this house had unearthed a lot of buried memories he wanted to cover up again. He planned to do that with happier ones that would start the minute he saw his girlfriend's face.

Last night, Eddy and Cissy had Flooed to Morocco. They were staying with some old friend from Hogwarts days who had invited an intimate group of twenty to celebrate her birthday with a week of 'glam parties, and fabulous shopping.' He and Blaise had played wizard chess and gone to bed early, pretending that returning to the house they hadn't stepped foot in since the summer after third year was no big deal.

When the house was dark and silent, though, Draco had admitted to himself that he dreaded going to Spain. He stared at the ceiling, resisting the urge to go bunk with his mate. He'd smiled when the handle to his door turned.

_Blaise slipped inside. Her face was composed, but her eyes were scared. She whispered, _"_Can I stay with you tonight?"_

_In answer, he pulled back the covers. She hurried over, and got into bed. Reflexively, they turned to lie in the same position they'd slept in so many times that holiday years ago, on their sides. Blaise even wore the same kind of red silk pyjamas. Draco tried to make light of the situation. "I'm not wearing a top. Want me to go put one on?" _

_She relaxed and replied dryly, _"_Don't worry about giving a good girl bad ideas. I just don't want to be alone. I won't even notice your perfect pecs or your awesome abs…much less your penultimate…." Blaise shook with silent laughter while her voice trailed off. _

_His brows drew together. "Penultimate? Almost the best—I'm afraid to ask what you were about to describe, or who's got the ultimate one." After hearing her snicker, he couldn't stand not knowing. "Tell me."_

"_Penultimate…pulchritude. Since beauty is in the eye of the beholder, of course Terry is the most beautiful boy in the world, but don't pout, because you're bloody gorgeous…and number one to Gerd, Frey."_

_Love really was blind. He smirked at the back of her head, which wasn't nearly as satisfying as to her face. They lay in companionable silence until he asked, _"_Freyja?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_I always wondered why you wouldn't sleep alone in that house. Care to tell me why?"_

_She shifted to face him. _"_Because someone kept trying to break Freyja's lock and come into my room. I was afraid to sleep alone."_

_His stomach twisted. Draco didn't ask if she knew who the person was. He didn't want his fear confirmed. Instead, he said wryly, "I hope you find it easier to sleep with two other girls in the same room, because nocturnal wandering is against the rules this visit, mate." _

_She said wistfully, "Maybe we could all have a slumber party sometime."_

"_Maybe." Draco didn't know if he'd be able to sleep with Ginny lying next to him, but it was a nice fantasy to drift off to sleep with. _

_-_

Impatient with himself, Draco shook off his reverie. He told the photographer now staring at him in irritation, "I dive in at one end of the pool, swim underwater to the other end where Blaise is floating, and emerge to place a string of black pearls around her neck. She's so grateful that she throws herself at me, and the shoot is over. Isn't that what you said?"

Ansel looked put out. That meant he'd heard right. Bet Potter couldn't listen with half an ear and be able to retain the information. Draco fleetingly hoped Potty and Weasel were miserable at school, slogging to finish their load of schoolwork—and that it was raining.

"Humph! Very well, if you two are ready, take your places." The man spat to his blonde assistant, "Bubbles, check the light meter one more time." Satisfied, the photographer nodded imperiously.

Draco obligingly stepped to the edge of the crystalline pool and dove in with only the slightest ripple. His pale, defined musculature moved smoothly. At the shallow end where Blaise was floating with her eyes closed, he emerged from the water. On cue, she looked enraptured to see him and then gasped with exaggerated awe at the sight of the necklace in his hands. He almost laughed and ruined the shot, but turned it into a roguish smile as he fastened the black pearls.

The grateful girl threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body close while lifting her mouth toward his. The photographer shouted, "Brilliant, brilliant…I am the best in the world and my photographs will win awards this year. I can feel it!"

Draco laughed, unaware they had an audience until Bubbles chirped, "Hulloo! Where did you lot come from? Are you models too?"

Blaise shrieked, "Terry!" and pushed away from him to swim toward the steps and clamber up and out of the water. Draco watched Boot's face look stunned before he scowled at the sight of his girlfriend's bikini. Perhaps the little black Italian job _was_ a bit revealing. It hadn't seemed like a big deal…_before._

While his friend slipped on a coverlet and greeted their guests, Draco found Ginny staring at him unsmilingly. Freckles were standing out against her creamy skin. _Bollocks_.

Determined to talk things out with the girl that was looking like she wanted to hex his arse, Draco walked up the steps and out of the pool. He noticed that his girl now looked torn between wanting to admire his god-like body and wanting to do him bodily harm. He smoothed his hair back. Ginny swallowed hard. She watched his muscles shift. He gave her his best 'come and get me' smile. The tip of her tongue licked pink lips.

He said, "Walk me to my room, Ginny. I'll change into a different suit."

Tarzan had already dragged Jane off. Lovegood and Roberts stood watching like they were at a bloody pantomime. Draco inclined his head to acknowledge their existence before taking his girlfriend's hand in a gentle but implacable grip.

The moment they entered the house, Draco quickened his steps. His girl's continued silence was starting to worry him. The boys' bedroom was on the opposite side of the central courtyard from the girls' room. The group had figured that three single beds in each of the separated chambers would help prevent 'sleepwalking.'

Inside the dim room, he turned to have it out. Draco never got a chance to speak. Ginny launched herself, pressing him back onto the nearest bed and kissing him until he couldn't breathe. After taking a breath to enable him to keep snogging, he tried to soften the embrace, tenderly stroking fiery strands. His Freckles wasn't having it. She sucked on his tongue and started moving in a way that almost made him pretend the rules were more like guidelines, really.

Instead, Draco ignored the inner voice that sneered at his gentlemanly resolve and rolled Ginny onto her back. He lifted his mouth from hers to say huskily, "I'd hoped to be done with that bloody shoot before you came. I never wanted to upset you. You've got to know it wasn't real, that you're the one I love."

She smiled hesitantly. "I know. I saw it was a joke more than anything." She looked away. "It was like before…all I could think was that everyone at school will look at the new ads and the rumours will start, and I went a bit mental."

He felt it again, that warm feeling he was starting to get used to. Draco grinned.

Ginny said defensively, "If you didn't look so bloody gorgeous, or wear an indecent suit that would tempt a saint, maybe I would've kept my hands off you."

He brought her hand up and pressed it against his heart, "Don't ever keep your hands off me, Red." The little vixen started tracing the definition of his chest. She had that 'mine, mine, mine' look on her face.

She pressed a soft, quick kiss to his lips. "I love you, and I'm glad that I came."

It was his turn to look away. "I don't have a lot of happy memories about this place. I want to make new ones…good ones…with you."

She touched his cheek, the soft look in her eyes soothing the raw edges that being in this house had exposed.

He smiled. "I'll grab a _decent_ suit and walk you to your room so you can change. We'll go have a snog—I mean a swim—in the ocean."

Ginny's laughter made him chuckle while he pulled black swim trunks from a dresser drawer and headed into the adjoining lavatory. He returned to find her gazing curiously at a white canvas hanging on a yellow-washed wall.

"Did Blaise do this when she was younger?"

He snorted, "Looks like it, doesn't it, with that red circle and the bright splashes of colour? Modern art's not my taste, but Eddy heard Joan Miro was trendy one year." They snickered together at the woman's shallowness. Draco shrugged. "At least she didn't pick paintings that matched the furniture."

He smirked over the damp spots on Ginny's clothing and opened the door. In the corridor, Draco looked to the left. "We could take the long way, walk through the house, but I thought you'd like the shorter, more scenic route."

He walked a few paces to the right to open the door to the inner courtyard.

"It's beautiful, like a Roman atrium."

Not for the first time, Draco reflected how nice it was to have a girlfriend with brains as well as beauty. He said, "That's where the whole concept originated. Zabini's Italian great-grandmother designed the space. That's why it's mosaic madness." He gestured to the mural of sea creatures on the walls, the waves depicted on the tiles beneath their feet, and the tiled top of a dining table beside a tiled centre fountain.

"I think it's wonderful. All the pots of plants and flowers add colour and warmth. Please say we'll eat out here?"

They would eat anywhere she liked as far as Draco was concerned. She smiled when he nodded, following him through the arched doorway leading to the chamber that had been transformed into the girls' room.

The Ape-Man and his woman were chatting with the blonde couple in the corridor. Blaise was still in the suit Boot had disapproved of, and Terry-Boy's tee and trousers sported damp patches.

Ginny winked when she caught Draco eyeing her clothes. She said, "I'm afraid to see the suits your mum picked up, if they're all like the one you're wearing, Blaise."

Wesley joked, "A Gryffindor not bold enough to show a bit of skin? Inconceivable!"

Draco didn't see the humour. He waited impatiently while plans were made to meet on the back terrace in a few minutes. Resigned to the fact that spending time with his girl included putting up with the two following behind him, Draco retraced his steps to the chamber the boys would share.

Roberts, the clown, jumped on the bed furthest away from his. "Very comfy. I approve." He sat up. "Hey, Malfoy, you don't snore, do you?"

Draco caught the fleeting glance of amusement that flashed between his unwanted roommates. He said tonelessly, "No, I don't, but I know a few good hexes for anyone that _does_." Satisfied by their wary expressions, he told the pair, "Minky unpacked your clothes…your suits should be in the bottom drawer of the dresser by your bed."

In the outside corridor, waiting for the others to change, Draco leaned against the wall and looked forward to seeing Ginny in a bikini.

-

* * *

- 

_La Casa de Sol y Sombra is such an interesting name. I wonder if it has some deep, secret meaning or if the family just went to bullfights a lot? I bet they always sat in a private box in the Sombra section, since shade costs more._

A bikini shaken by pale fingers in front of her face brought Luna out of her introspection. The girls were looking through a large assortment of bathing suits spread out on a white coverlet on one of the three matching single beds. Ginny had rejected most of them as 'too skimpy.'

The leopard print bikini Luna was getting a close look at didn't have a scarlet letter on the tag like Ginny currently ranted that it did. She said, "The only letters I see on the tag are D&G. I think it's for the company, not Draco and Ginny, though." An arrested look stole over the freckled face.

Ginny muttered, "Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad."

Blaise held up a length of sheer, leopard print fabric. "Look, it's got a _pareo_ to go with. You can wrap it around your hips, and your modesty will be preserved." She lowered her voice to coax, "Go try it on. It's your size. It sets off your skin and hair…the lavatory's right through that door."

After her first victim had been lured into trying the bikini on, Blaise reached for another suit and held it up. Luna shook her head so vigorously that pale locks flew wildly. "Oh…oh no, no, I'm not ready to dare to bare just yet. I think I'll wear this nice blue tankini with the pretty flowers on it."

Once Ginny returned looking sexy and rather proud of her boldness, Luna dashed into the loo. When she re-entered the room, Blaise looked up. She asked,"Get the back for me?"

Luna fastened the back tie to the retro floral bikini. "I don't think Terry's going to think that bikini's much of an improvement over the other one."

Blaise held up a long, sheer Pareo with wide bands of white and red. "Sure he will. See? It's got a cover up." She tied the material low on her hips before tossing Luna a similar blue wrap.

Ginny held up her wand. "Want me to use a sunscreen spell before we hit the beach?"

A few waves of a wand later, the girls headed toward the back of the house. Signs of remodelling were evident in the long, spacious lounge that comprised the back part of the house. Slip-covered sofas and chairs filled the space and a wall of glass showcased an ocean view. Through French doors at the side, they found the boys waiting on the sun terrace, where flowering vines twined through trellises against the stucco walls.

Luna's heart raced at the sight of Wesley. His long trunks had a white hibiscus design in the same shade of bright blue as her suit. For some odd reason, every time their clothing matched she wanted to snog him breathless.

His eyes, bluer than the water visible past the garden and the sands beyond, glinted. "I can't wait to see your hair floating in the water like a mermaid's."

Suddenly, a mental image of her as a siren on a rock jutting out from the ocean popped into Luna's mind.

-

_The blonde mermaid looked up from combing her long hair to see a handsome golden-haired boy staring at her on the beach. Leaning forward to get a better look, she pushed her hair behind a shoulder to keep the strands from obstructing her view of bright blue eyes. He smiled charmingly and the cutest dimples she'd ever seen peeked out._

_Irresistibly drawn, the siren dove into the water and surfaced near the shore. The grinning youth began to disrobe. At the sight of his revealed body, she sighed, "Oh Wesley!"_

_-_

An indulgent chuckle made Luna blink. Wesley hugged her, whispering in her ear, "Daydreaming about me, were you?"

Ruefully, she nodded.

He asked impishly, "If you were a mermaid, did you have on a top made of shells?"

It took great effort to keep her face solemn as she shook her head.

He gave a silent whistle, stepped back, and announced, "Last one to the beach is a Hufflepuff!"

Luna and Wesley were the first to reach the sand. Blaise and Terry, who had been kissing when the others started to run, were the last. The Slytherin girl threw a tote full of beach towels down beside the other girls' _pareos_ and muttered while she untied her wrap, "Why am I always a Hufflepuff?"

Terry slung her over his shoulder and strode into the water, making the girl hanging down his back giggle.

Luna's eyes widened when Wesley raised a golden brow. "I'm feeling very piratical, Buttercup."

She backed toward the water, slightly alarmed by how her heart jolted at the look on his face. Rushing forward, her Sexy Pirate Roberts scooped her up and into the refreshingly cool waves. He dropped her with a splash once they'd reached waist-deep water.

Wesley dove into a gentle swell and surfaced a short distance away. He slicked back his hair and opened his arms, beguiling better than any siren, "_Bella_ _Luna._"

Before she knew it, Luna was in her boyfriend's arms, pulling his head down to hers and grateful that he was tall enough to stand and keep her afloat while she kissed him again and again. This was why she'd lied to her father about 'Auntie Lorinda's' invitation. So she could spend day after glorious day exploring Wesley's heart, and mind, and mouth. It shouldn't feel divine to be so devious, but it did.

The couples eventually returned to the beach. While they'd been in the water, the house-elf had obviously decided that some towels on the sand were insufficiently grand enough for her mistress.

Minky had conjured a gauzy pavilion that shaded a round table and chairs. Lunch was left under covers bespelled to keep the assortment of sandwiches, crudités, and fat red grapes fresh. To one side, a table with a basin next to a perpetual water pitcher stood waiting with soap and a stack of fluffy white hand towels.

Draco sauntered over to cleanse his hands. "Wish I'd known your house-elf would go all out for guests before, Blaise. We never got the royal treatment the last time we came, did we?"

Luna didn't begrudge Draco or Blaise their wealth. Not when she liked the benefits so much. She sat beside Wesley, enjoying the quiet conversation while they ate. Gradually, Luna became aware of something and asked Blaise without thinking, "Are you really peeling Draco's grapes?"

Everyone's eyes travelled from the half-peeled fruit in Blaise's hand to the peeled grapes on the Draco's plate.

Ginny told her boyfriend, "Peel your own grapes."

"No way," Blaise said adamantly. "He's a danger to himself and others with a knife."

Luna found the slight tint of red on Draco's cheekbones quite amusing. She wasn't brave enough to smile openly, however.

Ginny was. "I'm good with sharp objects," she said.

Blaise handed her the knife.

"There's an interesting bit of symbolism," Wesley murmured, before standing and pulling back Luna's chair. They took a walk down the beach.

The cool water lapping around Luna's ankles felt good as they strolled. So did Wesley's arm around her waist. They walked in silent companionship for a long while. The _Costa de la Luz_ was undeveloped in the wizard-owned areas. There wasn't another soul in sight.

Luna began to daydream.

-

_She and Wesley were marooned on a desert island. _

_Her hero gave her his shirt to protect her softer skin while they trekked inland to gather food and water. Luna watched his muscles flex while hacking through the underbrush with a conveniently found machete. She admired the way his skin glowed with perspiration as they travelled into the heart of the tropical island. _

_After reaching the spring complete with waterfall, they swam together. Under the cascading spray, he held her close and kissed her._

_-_

"Are you daydreaming again?"

Luna covered her face with her hands, nodding. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Were we kissing?"

She reluctantly nodded again. Gentle masculine fingers encircled her wrists and lowered her hands. Luna opened her eyes. His blue gaze was bright with amusement…and love. She said, "We're so isolated here, I imagined we were marooned on an island."

Wesley chuckled. "I like the way you daydream." He cupped her heated cheeks in his palms. "Why don't you come have a swim with me before we head back? Cool off…and tell me what else you've dreamt."

Luna unfastened her _pareo. _It fluttered to the sand as she ran into the waves.

-

That evening, the group decided to dress casually in shorts and tees for dinner. The girls conjured paella for the meal. More accurately, Blaise conjured the paella, which she said would normally be too heavy for an evening meal, but since they weren't going dancing tonight, they'd go for it. Luna contributed individual chocolate soufflés while Ginny set the courtyard table.

Minky, terribly jealous of anyone conjuring in 'her' kitchen, had nonetheless graciously overseen the proceedings with grudging approval between tidying the rooms and setting faery lights to float around the courtyard. After sternly ordering Blaise not to touch the dishes, the elf left for the evening.

Once the three couples were alone in the house, the boys helped the girls serve dinner. They ate and drank butterbeer while chatting sociably around the table.

The conversation took a philosophical turn when Ginny asked, "Is anyone else disturbed by how easy it is to lie in order to have what you want?"

When the silence that greeted the statement lengthened uncomfortably, Luna said, "It was hard for me to lie to my dad, until I remembered how he wouldn't think of me even visiting for the day, because Mal—uh...just because."

Draco said, "Don't worry about my tender feelings, Lovegood. I've had fathers go into hysterics at the thought of a Malfoy near their virginal darlings before."

Luna saw Ginny place her hand on Draco's arm, watched him give the girl a half-smile. She said adamantly, "That doesn't make it right. When people act that way, it makes it a lot easier to lie to them."

Beside her, Wesley smiled ruefully. "I hadn't thought of it as lying—more a stretching of the truth. I _am_ spending the holiday in a Spanish beach house with Terry and a schoolmate." He toyed with a strand of her hair, before winding it around his finger. "My father wasn't too happy to learn I'm dating the boss' daughter. He actually told me that he hoped I'd meet a girl out here." He stared down at the blue shade his finger had turned before releasing the digit. "I'll send him a postcard telling him I'm having the time of my life with the girl of my dreams without a single qualm."

Terry looked at Blaise and caressed her cheek. "I used to feel bad, because my folks wouldn't give Blaise a chance." He shook his long hair away from his face. "I'm not going to try anymore. If they don't like it, that's too bad. If I get found out, I'll say that they deserved to be lied to. They don't respect me or my feelings, so why should I respect them?"

Blaise smiled sadly at her boyfriend. "I wish you didn't have to lie to be with me, but I'm so glad you're here." She smiled at everyone. "I'm so glad you're all here."

Draco said, "Either that or you're lying."

While the others laughed, Ginny said seriously, "I lied to get here. I've lied to be with Draco in the past and Merlin knows I'm going to lie in the future." She looked from person to person. "It might seem hypocritical, but…I'd like us all to agree not to lie to each other. While we're here, we tell the truth, and if the truth will hurt, we just don't say anything. Agreed?"

They all nodded.

Draco broke the pensive mood. "If our musketeer moment is finally over, may we have dessert now? There's a hammock I want to try out when this couple time is over." He smirked. "I'm only telling the truth."

Blaise giggled. "There are _three_ double hammocks, each on a different side of the house. Terry and I call the one by the pool."

Luna jumped up to get away from disturbing truths and to go get the chocolate soufflés.

Wesley entered the kitchen behind her and took the tray from her hands. "Looking forward to trying out one of those hammocks with me?"

She widened her eyes and bit her lip. He began to look concerned. She pressed her lips together. Right before they reached the table, Luna turned and murmured, "Honestly? I can't wait."

She enjoyed the look on Wesley's face more than the dessert.

-

* * *

- 

_The curly-haired girl leaned forward and placed a large shell on top of her sand castle in lieu of a flag. On her knees, she put a hand up to shade her eyes in order to see who had walked up to stand beside her. It was Mr. Malfoy. _

_The man gave her effort a look of condescending approval. He drawled, "All alone? Where has your little playmate gone?"_

_She used a bit of twig to carve a window in the side of her castle, not bothering to respond. He knew very well that Draco was off with that witch again. After all, Lucius had been the one to invite the woman to dinner after they'd met at some Death Eater party on La Costa Del Sol. The older witch had taken one look at the gorgeous boy and suddenly became incredibly interested in taking in the local sights. _

_Draco had come home the last few evenings smelling of wine and staggering drunk. He'd also begun having nightmares. The cradle-robbing Marisol wasn't making her friend happy. The girl planned to do something about it very soon. _

_Long white-blond hair fell forward to brush her shoulder, when the man crouched beside her. Lucius said with cruel amusement, _"_Blaise, Blaise…pretend indifference all you like, but I can feel your anger." A pale, cold finger slid down her cheek with mock-sympathy. "Are you feeling lonely?" _

_Still refusing to give him the satisfaction of a response, she scooted away and lined up shells on either side of the drawbridge. Blaise glared when the man reached out and grabbed her curls to wrench her head back to meet his pale gaze. _

"_Don't ignore me, little girl."_

_She spat, "Don't bother me anymore."_

_His grip loosened with surprise at her fierceness. A slow smile crossed the features that reminded her of a statue's—beautiful, hard, and without warmth. _"_Bothering you is so entertaining. You'll be an amusing daughter-in-law one day, once that insolence is…." He paused and deliberately stood on her castle. "Stamped out." _

_-_

The dream jolted Blaise out of sleep. She lay, breathing rapid, shallow breaths while Ginny and Luna slept on in the dark room. She curled into a ball and wished that memories had no power to haunt.

That summer started off so well. She and Draco had been left to their own devices while their parents partied on the other coast. They hadn't minded. The fourteen-year-olds had learned to windsurf, and spent every day surfing, swimming and exploring the beach.

Then Lucius had brought Marisol into their lives, and her friend had gone off to play adult games, while she waited, and worried, and started re-reading the book she'd taken from the Malfoy library on her twelfth birthday.

Blaise slid out of bed and stood deliberating what to do. She could wake Ginny or Luna up and…what…? Say 'let's have a cuppa because I had a nightmare'? They'd want her to tell them about the dream, share things that nice girls with nice families never had to deal with…or do….

Silently, she exited the room and began walking down the corridor, crossed the lounge, and entered the passageway leading to the boys' bedroom. The door was open.

A pale finger of moonlight entered the chamber through the shuttered window and illuminated Terry's sleeping face. Blaise almost slipped inside the room, into her boyfriend's bed, so she wouldn't have to face her fears alone.

The 'rules' kept her from doing it. She was already 'night-time wandering.' In the mood that she was in, Blaise was afraid the other two 'rules' would be broken as well if she tempted fate. Physical comfort really appealed right now. All those times she'd felt superior to Draco—what an ignorant little girl she'd been.

Blaise sighed her love's name and retraced her steps to the lounge. The white slipcovers looked ghostly in the moonlight. The liquor cabinet beckoned. It _was_ the Zabini family cure-all. Who was she to defy tradition?

The hard part was deciding what to drink. There was such a wide variety. Decisions, decisions…. A noise made her jump.

"Blaise?"

Terry was standing in the doorway, long brown hair mussed from sleep, wearing navy silk pyjama bottoms. He covered a yawn. "I thought I heard you call my name." The sight of his bare chest and feet caused her toes to curl. "What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"I had a nightmare, couldn't sleep. I was going to wake you, but you were sleeping so peacefully I decided not to." Blaise gestured to the cabinet. "I was planning on having a few drinks to knock myself out."

He frowned. "That must've been some nightmare. Want to talk about it?"

Strong arms encircled her. Blaise rested her head on Terry's shoulder. "No. I just want to forget about it." Her body started to shake with the effort to suppress tears. "But I _can't_!"

"Baby, don't cry. I love you."

Terry placed butterfly kisses to her eyelids, her cheeks, before reaching for her mouth. She kissed him back, wanting desperately to sink into his embrace and remember nothing but how much she loved him, and loved kissing his lips and stroking his hair, and skin.

They slowly moved over to a soft, wide sofa. Blaise kept her mouth fused to her boyfriend's while they sank down together. She sighed as his frame aligned with hers in a way that felt so right. Everything else seemed unimportant when she was in his arms. All she could think about was getting closer to Terry.

He groaned. "Merlin, baby, you feel so good, but I don't want to—I mean, I _do_ want to make love to you, one day, when it's right, but for now…."

Blaise tried not to cry. "You want me to go back to my room?"

His smile made her forget to breathe. "No. I want to lie here with you, make you feel safe and help you get back to sleep."

Her heart turned over. Physical comfort was nothing compared to this—to feeling loved. She tenderly kissed his lips, brushed silky strands away from the face she adored. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

His white smile flashed in the near darkness. "How about a deep, satisfying one that lasts as long as you want it to?"

She answered his question by pressing her lips against his.

-

The next day, sunlight flooding into the room caused Blaise to blink and hide her face against her boyfriend's chest. Masculine hands smoothing across her back caused delightful shivers. Raising her head, she smiled at Terry and slithered up to kiss him. "Good morning." His eyes were so blue.

"Waking up with you makes it a _great_ morning."

A coldly furious voice drawled, "Did you think that the rules were made to be broken, Zabini, or did you and Boot just decide they didn't apply to _you_?"

Draco stood with Wesley just inside the doorway. He looked ready to hex and Wesley's expression was one of concern.

Blaise stood with Terry. She said, "I know we broke the first rule, but we didn't break the other two!"

Wesley said, "Then why were you sleeping on the sofa together?"

Red faced, she sputtered, "None of your business. I…I had a nightmare…and came out to get a drink to help me get back to sleep…and Terry heard me…and…and it won't happen again so I don't want to hear another word about it!" Blaise turned to make a grand exit. Ginny and Luna were standing in their robes blocking the doorway. She pushed past them and ran down the corridor. Inside the room, she snatched a bikini out of the dresser and bolted for the bathroom.

When she entered the bedroom afterwards, the girls were waiting. Luna held up a turquoise and white bikini. "Do you think this would look good on me?"

Blaise knew her friend was trying to cheer her by wearing it. She said, "It will look amazing on you."

Ginny smirked. "I found a black bikini that actually covers important areas, Blaise. What _was_ your mother thinking?"

"She thought that front tie would make a bloke's fingers twitch, if you know what I mean."

As she sailed into the loo, Ginny said over her shoulder, "It's only fair. Draco makes my fingers twitch all the time."

The moment the door closed, Luna said, "Nightmares are hard to get over. I think I must've woken in the night for almost a year after my mum died." She pointed to the beds now placed together. "Ginny and I decided we'd pretend we're having a slumber party. That sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

Blaise thought it was so sweet; she just might do something embarrassing like cry. She blinked them back. "Yeah, almost as much fun as we're going to have today."

Ginny walked into the room. "How are we having fun today?"

Luna had gone into the lavatory, so Blaise waited until she returned to say, "Today, mates, we're going windsurfing."

She led the way to the courtyard. Draco imperiously ordered them hurry so breakfast could be served. He was starving. Blaise sat beside Terry and raised his hand to her lips. Minky made a disapproving noise while serving a slice a frittata.

Across the table, Wesley grinned. "Eat. Can't live on love, you two."

Terry smiled. "Maybe not, but I definitely live _for_ it."

No one argued, or claimed to do differently.

It was the truth.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: If readers noted the PotC line that seems to be a fave with Slytherins and Wesley's Princess Bride joke Draco didn't get, I'll say like the grandpa, 'yes, yes, you're very smart.' . :D


	33. Holiday in Spain

Disclaimer: Not JK, not able to have a holiday without a few burrs (sand spurs) to step on. The chap title is from a Counting Crows song.

* * *

-

Chapter 33- Holiday in Spain

-

The sunshine in Spain had a quality that Luna found hard to describe, but easy to appreciate. It was bright, and yet soft; warm, but not glaring.

She sat beside Wesley at the tiled dining table in the sunny courtyard that was the heart of the beach house, nibbling at a slice of melon. Luna admired her boyfriend's outfit. The blue camp shirt with a banana leaf print coordinated with her bikini.

She was beginning to wonder if the thrill she felt whenever they inadvertently matched was becoming a fetish. Deciding that she didn't give a toss one way or the other, Luna smiled when her boyfriend offered her a strawberry. She made sure to suck his fingertips along with the fruit. Wesley leaned toward her.

"Rules, Roberts…."

Draco's coolly amused drawl made Luna's head jerk back. She reminded calmly, "The rule is no _excessive_ public displays of affection." Bending forward, she lightly kissed lips that curved impishly. Adorable dimples got kisses too.

Blaise laughed. "Poor Draco, he thinks kissing done by anyone other than himself is excessive."

Grey eyes mocked. "Yeah, well, if you think lying half naked on the sofa _isn't_, then I'm afraid to ask what you think _is _too much of a public display."

Luna hid a smile over Blaise's blush. "I wasn't half naked!"

"Boot was."

Ginny put her hand on her boyfriend's arm. "What about lying half naked on a hammock?"

The airy question stopped the Slytherin sniping. It also made Draco do something almost equal in rarity to a sighting of the Crumpled-Horn Snorkack. He blushed. The tinge of red made him look less god-like, more human…and likeable. Luna couldn't suppress a giggle.

The other girls joined her.

Wesley grinned. "I'm choosing to regard your question as hypothetical, Ginny, and think that we should agree to keep, uh…private moments…private. So no more, er, sofa, and I propose that we be like the Yanks when it comes to however one is dressed on a hammock."

"How's that?" Luna asked.

"Don't ask, don't tell."

With mock-solemnity, Wesley stretched out his hand, musketeer fashion. Beside him at the end of the table, Terry put his hand over his friend's hand. "Works for me."

Blaise leaned over to place a smacking kiss on Terry's cheek and set her hand on his.

Ginny slanted a 'do it, or else' look at Draco before adding her hand to the growing pile. He nodded grudgingly and then looked to his left. Luna smiled serenely and sat patiently. After Wesley groaned that his arm was starting to ache, Draco curled his lip and covered Ginny's hand with his own.

Feeling like the-queen-of-the-mountain, or at least the hand pile, Luna placed her palm on top, thinking, _all for one and one for all._

Minky appeared when they finished breakfast. She shooed the teens away from the dishes. Luna didn't protest. This was her kind of holiday. She followed Draco and Blaise into the parlour, asking curiously, "Where are we going?"

Blaise said, "Tarifa! We know this bloke named Rico who's got a house on the wizard end." She smiled. "It's surfers' paradise. You'll love it, the winds are light today. Anyway, he gives lessons and rents rigs and boards. We'll Floo over to his place. Rico will have you out on the water in no time!"

A short, derisive laugh made all eyes turn to Draco. He sneered. "Rico Suave tries to give lessons in more than windsurfing, so watch his hands, girls."

The group looked back at Blaise. She rolled her eyes. "His name is Rico _Cruz_, and he isn't a perv, he's just…friendly." She tossed Floo powder. "_Sol y Mar!"_

Luna took a deep breath and followed. When she stepped out of the rustic hearth into a room filled with various boards, sails, masts, and other pieces of equipment. Blaise and a man were discussing 'light sails' and 'beginner boards'. The back presented to the room while the stranger showed the girl a small sail with mysterious items called 'battens' and 'cambers' was lean, muscular, and deeply tanned.

The Spaniard turned. Luna blinked. He was in his late twenties and ruggedly handsome, with a smile that was blindingly white. Dark eyes gleamed. "_Hola!_ You are Luna, so pale, like the moon. You wish to glide across the water like a bird?"

The others had Flooed into the room while the instructor was holding her hand in both of his. Trying to gently tug it away, Luna said doubtfully, "I don't have a lot of upper body strength." Her eyes popped wide when his hands slid up her arm.

"Windsurfing is about finesse, not muscle. I will teach, you will learn and maybe even be better than your boyfriend. You have a boyfriend?"

An arm slid around her waist, pulling her, and her arm, away from Rico. Wesley smiled, but his eyes were glacial. "Yes, she does."

Unfazed, the Spaniard turned to Ginny. He didn't touch her, only promised she would 'be one with nature, exploring the waters of paradise.' Perhaps it was the sight of Draco's steely gaze that warned the man not to try anything.

Rico cheerfully waved the group toward the door, informing them that their 'rigs' and boards were outside, waiting.

Over the next couple of hours, Luna learned to read the wind, to find out from which direction it was blowing so that she could 'build' herself an invisible wind clock to keep oriented and know which way she should be going. It was funny to think of herself as the centre of an invisible clock, but it was logical, since when she moved the 'clock' would move with her.

Upwind was always twelve o'clock and downwind six. As long as she remembered that she couldn't sail upwind, and to do most of her sailing between three and nine o'clock, everything would be smooth sailing. She smiled.

A smooth, husky voice speaking behind Luna caused her smile to fade. "I have never seen anyone get to the ready position as quickly as you. Are you always this fast?"

She stared. Was he using provocative language on purpose or by accident? The problem with Rico was that she didn't know if he was just a friendly person who had a Latin propensity for encouraging by touching, or if he was trying to make a move on her. That quandary had turned the lesson from something that was supposed to be fun into a nerve wracking experience.

Wesley had been watching Rico like a hawk every time he wandered near her. She'd learned quickly in order to be able not to need the man's so-called guidance.

The group first used boards without fins, practising on the beach the six steps they'd soon perform in the water. Blaise and Draco were assisting Terry and Ginny, leaving Rico free to walk around supervising. They'd learned to go from kneeling, to standing and uphauling, or raising the sail.

Once they transitioned from a neutral position with feet on either side of the mast along the centreline of the board, the teens practiced maintaining the correct sail and body positions. Amusingly, the last three were named Ready, Set, and Sailing.

"Slowly rotate your upper body one more time, Luna. What a lovely straight back you have."

Luna stepped out of position to get away from the tanned fingers trailing down her spine. Why, oh why did she wear a bikini? The matching sarong had been taken off in order to practice without being hampered, and Merlin did she feel self-conscious when a dark gaze was appreciating the view.

With a nervous smile, she moved toward Wesley. "Are you ready to hit the water?"

"I'm ready to hit _something_." His scowl was one Draco would've been proud to claim.

Luna said, "Do you wish we hadn't come? Maybe I shouldn't have worn this suit."

His mood shifted. Dimples flashed. "The sight of you in that bikini has been the highpoint of my day. It's not your fault that Rico _Suave_ is enchanted by your beauty." He gave the Spaniard a look that caused the man to move to 'help' Ginny instead of continuing in their direction. Wesley met her eyes and smiled ruefully. "I've never acted the jealous bastard with another girl. Do _you_ wish we hadn't come?"

She liked his protectiveness. It wasn't wounding, implying that she'd dressed to invite attention. It was flattering. Luna said, "I can't wait to sail with you."

Shortly afterwards, Rico pronounced them ready to go 'cruising.' A simple sail from one point to another was all she wanted. Blaise and Draco could 'freestyle' all they liked. Luna didn't care about learning tricks and manoeuvres.

A charm made the boards feather light and easy to carry to the water. Other spells protected their bodies from sun and becoming chilled in the water. She sailed parallel to Wesley, the experience of gliding effortlessly over water so clear and sparkling with sunlight made her laugh joyously. The light wind lifted her hair. Luna could see the muscles in her boyfriend's back flex. She envied the slight tan that made Wesley look even more golden and piratical.

Suddenly, Luna couldn't wait to get back to shore. When she finally tired of windsurfing, the too-friendly Spaniard waded into the water to help her with the board.

Cruz grinned. "You are a natural in the water. Were you a mermaid in another life?"

Pink washed over her cheeks.

He said laughingly, "_Si?_ I knew it!"

She helped him lay the equipment under a shelter at the side of the house to dry. Luna became uneasy, noting that none of the others had returned, and she and Rico were all alone.

He moved closer, an intent look crossing handsome features. "Luna."

She took a step back. "Um…yes?"

Dark eyes entreated. "I desire…very much…."

She retreated. _Oh Merlin, he's way more experienced—bad choice of word—than me in navigating around piles of equipment. What should I do if he touches me? Scream?_

"Your help in preparing a meal. I am not so good in _la cocina_."

He wanted her to make _lunch?_ Stunned, Luna nodded.

Behind them, laughter chimed. "Don't worry about feeding us, Rico. Minky should Floo over with a picnic basket anytime now. Do you still like black grapes?"

Rico took Blaise's board, dismantling the rig to lay out the sail, mast, and other equipment to dry. The man looked pleased that she'd remembered his preference. "What a little mother you are, always taking care of others. I remember how you hovered over your friend like a hen with her chick years ago. He's a rooster now, that one!"

Blaise said, "Oh look, the others are coming up the beach. Why don't Luna and I go inside and wait for Minky while you help them with their gear? Point them toward the outside shower, _por favor_, they'll probably want to rinse off before eating."

"_Si, Mamacita_."

Tugged by the wrist, Luna followed Blaise over to rinse the salt and sand away before entering the whitewashed home. The house-elf hadn't arrived yet. Crossing her arms, Blaise smiled brightly. "I told you Rico wasn't a perv."

"He's still too friendly for me…or Wesley."

The smile became less dazzling, but more real. "I bet Wesley stays by your side the whole time we're exploring the reefs after lunch."

Blonde eyebrows rose. "How will we do that?"

"Gillyweed. Can't you just imagine? It's going to be so romantic."

While Blaise drifted into a private reverie, Luna 'saw' herself diving into the waves.

-

_The water was crystal clear, the reef abounding in marine life that made the sea bed home. A mermaid with long, blonde hair swam toward the man who had just plunged into her underwater world. _

_By his black clothing, he appeared to be one of the pirates that sent so many to a watery grave. Pirate or not, the man needed aid. She reached the unconscious human and took his hand in hers, using an ancient enchantment to share her ability to breathe water like air. _

_The siren studied the handsome face and golden hair. Her pulse quickened. A school of fish whirled by. She smiled a greeting and swam back to her cave, the pirate carried effortlessly along._

_Inside the underwater cave, the mermaid headed toward a patch of light, undulating to propel the man up and out of the water, onto a ledge in her grotto. The moment her hand was removed, the pirate coughed up water and took in a lungful of air. _

_His thick lashes fluttered. Eyes bluer than the sea after a storm stared into hers. _"_Am I in heaven?"_

_His smile was charming. She reached out to touch one of the little indentations in each cheek. They were adorable. Raking strands of golden hair out of his compelling face, the man said, _"_I must not be dead, since you've got a tail instead of wings, although you look like an angel." _

_She smiled. His voice made her feel fluttery inside. Irresistibly drawn, the mermaid levered herself out of the water and pressed her lips to tempting masculine ones. She'd seen humans do this, and now she knew why they did. It was wonderful. _

_- _

_

* * *

-_

"Luna, Blaise, why are you staring off that way?" Draco demanded, impatiently waiting for the loonies to snap out of it and fix some lunch. He was starving. Windsurfing was fun, and Ginny had been impressed with his turns and sail spins, but it also made him hungry.

Blinking themselves out of whatever daze they'd been in, the girls looked at each other and began giggling. He frowned. What a good influence Lovegood was on his mate.

When the Zabini house-elf arrived carrying a picnic basket, Blaise said, "Minky! I need your help. The back patio is nice and shady, but the table's not big enough, and we need more chairs." The two headed toward the back of the house.

The rest of the group came in through the side door. Rico Suave was flashing that Latin Lover smile while trying to interest Ginny in slalom sailing. Draco walked over to slip a proprietary arm around her waist. He ignored the amused look on her face and informed the group, "Lunch is ready on the patio."

He held Ginny back from following the others. "Something amuses you?" Draco used a fingertip to trace smiling features, taking extra time and care with pink, curving lips. Interesting how big and dark her eyes became while she shook her head. The black bikini with a wrap skirt was very pretty with pale, freckled, blushing skin.

He daringly trailed a finger along the edge of the top, whispering, "What you said about lying half-naked in a hammock…was that an invitation?"

"Yes."

His jaw dropped. It snapped shut when she said, "I want you to lounge around half-naked anytime you want."

Draco tried, but couldn't hold back laughter. It burst forth and was joined by Ginny's. Kissing that smart mouth made him smile. His girl was sliding her hands down his back when a chorus of voices called from the patio, "_Rules!"_

Out on the patio, the elf was nowhere in sight, but her work was evident. A long, weathered, cedar table was covered with white cloth and an array of food. The others were waiting for them. Draco sat between his girl and his best mate.

Ginny pointed to a cylindrical, light yellow cheese. "What kind is this?"

Draco smiled. "Idiazabal. It's intense, sharp, and buttery." He pointed to different items on the table. "Try it with Serrano ham and some of that crusty bread."

"You must try my brother's olive oil." Rico leaned across the table and drizzled some on a slice of bread, handing it to Ginny with a smile. "It's extra virgin."

Draco noticed Roberts didn't look any happier about the Spaniard's extra chummy act. Boot was oblivious to the undercurrents, too busy feeding Blaise a slice of orange. When Cruz, waving off their assurances that lemonade was fine, rose to go get a bottle of a 'robust red from Navarra,' Luna lifted a plate of small pastries. "Rico asked me if I had a fondness for tarts."

"Ooohhh, piperade, yum, I love tarts!" said Blaise.

Draco replied sourly, "So does Rico Suave."

Blaise fed a slice of orange to her Jungle-Man, allowing him to lick the juice off her fingers. "Rico is just friendly, and you're just jealous."

Speak of the devil—he returned before Draco could deny the ridiculous accusation. He wasn't jealous. He also wasn't going to ask Blaise to peel him any grapes, either. Not when he knew where her fingers had been.

Sullenly refusing wine, he ate while intermittently peering at green and black globules and considering whether or not to ask his mate to go wash her hands. White blond eyebrows rose in surprise. A peeled grape had just been dropped onto his plate. Ginny met his gaze and smiled shyly.

He picked up the fruit with a grin. Draco felt all warm inside, and it didn't bother him a bit.

Minky reappeared to whisk away the dishes. She handed Blaise a small pouch filled with small balls that looked like greyish-green rat tails rolled together and covered in slime. Draco sniffed when he was handed one. It smelled salty.

Blaise said, "It's saltwater Gillyweed. After eating it, we'll be able to breathe underwater for an hour!" Rico started to put it into his mouth. She yelped, "No! Not until you get _in_ the water. Gillyweed gives us temporary gills, and flipper-like feet. We don't want to be fish out of water."

The couples split up, each finding their own spot to wade into the water, while Suave went off who cared where. When he reached waist high water, Draco turned to Ginny and confessed, "I hate choking down nasty stuff."

She made a face. "Me too. That Polyjuice was disgusting."

Holding up the Gillyweed ball, he said, "I'll do anything for you." He took a bite, chewed once, and then quickly swallowed. "Rubbery octopus tentacles—my favourite."

Ginny looked relieved that it wasn't worse. She scrunched her eyes closed and ate half at one time. He chuckled and finished the rest of his while she forced the final half of hers down. Her eyes grew wide. She clutched at his shoulders. He sank down into the water.

Breathing salt water was like breathing air. It felt so weird. Long red tresses floated around them. Ginny smiled and reached up to touch a spot under his ear. He had gills? Hers were barely noticeable…unlike that blue tint her skin had taken. Small feminine feet now resembled flippers. Bubbles floated around them while they laughed at the sight of webbed fingers.

They held hands to swim further out into the ocean.

It was like a submerged garden. The transparency of the water made colourful fish and other marine life seem even more vivid. They drifted toward a reef.

There was a ship to explore. It was small, with a single mast, and of no great historical import. He grinned at her and pointed back to where they came. The Gillyweed wouldn't last much longer. There was something else they had to do.

Within swimming distance to shore, they paused, flipper-like feet treading to keep them together. Brushing red strands out of his way was harder than it looked. Finally, Draco anchored them behind her ears. A stream of tiny bubbles appeared when she laughed. He pulled her close and kissed cool, wet lips.

Her legs twined with his while her hands sank into his hair. They floated sideways. It could've been upside down. At that moment, he cared about nothing except the feel of their lips and tongues and mouths moving together. Grey eyes opened and stared into brown.

He had never looked into a girl's eyes while kissing before. He had never wanted to let a girl know what he was feeling before. Floating underwater, with their bodies pressed together, it seemed that they were in a private world where it didn't matter if she saw his hand shake while touching her, where he didn't need to put on a Slytherin front, he didn't need anything except…air! The Gillyweed had worn off.

Draco pushed Ginny to the surface. They tread water, gasping at the shock of bright sunlight against eyes that had become used to the shaded depths.

"That was amazing!"

He reached out a hand to push wet strands away from her face. "You're amazing."

Moving closer, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "No, we're amazing together."

-

* * *

- 

Ginny floated to shore, wishing that Gillyweed had lasted longer. Kissing underwater had been incredible. She walked up the beach beside Draco, holding his hand. After rinsing off again, the group gathered their things, thanked Rico and Flooed back to the beach house.

The couples split up to take a siesta. Out on the back sun terrace, in a corner shaded by the house and palms, she watched Draco stalk over to a hammock. Ginny giggled at the pout making his classic face cute.

He scowled. "What?"

Ginny stretched out on the gently swinging fabric. "Are you pouting because you wanted us to try the hammock by the pool and Terry called it without asking first?"

Silvery eyes glanced away before Draco lowered to lie beside her. "Of course not."

He draped a leg over the edge, his foot pushing off the tile. The force used caused the hammock to rock violently. Ginny rolled against her boyfriend's side, one hand bracing itself against his muscular upper body. Her fingers smoothed over his torso, enjoying every contour of his chest and abs. Chiselled lips pursed. When Draco turned his head toward her, she kissed him.

He smiled against her mouth. "Yes, I was pouting."

The look in his eyes made her pulse race. Surprisingly, he pulled her to lie against his chest, restricting long fingers to stroking her back. Firm, smooth, and incredibly warm, his skin felt so good. Draco's touch was so relaxing, she fell asleep.

When Ginny awoke, the sun had set and the world was wreathed in twilight. Eyes unfairly blessed with the longest pale lashes were closed. In sleep, the handsome face had a vulnerable quality to it that tugged at her heart. She couldn't resist sliding up to tenderly kiss parted lips.

A hand slid under her hair to curve around the nape of her neck. Draco held her gently in place to deepen the kiss. It became hard to remember to breathe. It was like being underwater again, in a private world where nothing else existed.

"Ahem."

Ginny froze.

Draco said curtly, "What is it?"

"Dinner is to be served in one hour." Minky said apologetically. "My mistress is asking me to apprise you of that fact. Excuse me, I must go prepare."

Alone once more, Ginny couldn't help giggling. Reluctant to part, Ginny sighed while she took the hand extended and was helped to rise off the hammock. Still holding her hand, Draco lifted it and kissed the back before holding the palm against his cheek. "Thank you."

She didn't ask 'for what?' He was thanking her for trusting him with her body as well as her heart. This was a side that the Prince of Slytherin rarely showed. If only her parents could see how he treated her with love and respect. Smiling, even while inside she felt torn between laughter and tears, Ginny said huskily, "Thank _you._"

After Draco had walked her back to the girls' room, she opened the door to find Blaise showing Luna a few dance steps. Blaise wore a short, black scarf dress with ivory vines winding around the edge of the fluttery silk. Luna's dress with a halter top looked like a fabric watercolour with its shimmering swirls of pink, yellow, and turquoise. The two girls looked up.

Blaise said, "We're Flooing to Seville later, so hop in the shower, girlfriend!"

Ginny said over her shoulder while heading for the lavatory, "There better be some hot water left, _girlfriends_." She could hear the witches cackling on the other side of the door. When she came back into the room after using a drying spell on her hair, the silence made her nervous.

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "Nice, practical bra you've got on, but it doesn't go with your dress."

Since Ginny planned on wearing a plain black tank dress, her plain black bra certainly did 'go with.' Her eyes flickered over to her the dress spread out on the bed. It wasn't anything that she'd packed in her suitcase. It was a copper over black crochet minidress with a low bodice and a fringe hem. Next to it was a pair of black slides so pretty, she took an inadvertent step forward.

Luna said, "It'll look gorgeous with your hair."

Luna Lovegood was giving fashion advice. The girl had gone from radish earrings—wait, she still wore those—and was now telling her what to wear? Ginny moved another pace closer to the bed.

Blaise tempted like a serpent, "C'mon, aren't those Manolo's calling you? They're charmed for comfort. You can dance all night and never turn your ankle. Look, Luna's wearing pink slides, and I've got black ones with buckles. We'll make the boys drool over our legs! How can you resist?"

She couldn't. Before Ginny knew it, the practical bra was off and the crochet dress with a built in 'support spell' was on. In a daze, she slipped on the shoes that made her feel like a princess. Her friends led her over to a vanity. Blaise smiled wickedly and opened a case of Siren cosmetics.

When they met the others in the courtyard, Ginny thought each boy looked very handsome. Terry wore a midnight blue silk shirt, and Wesley a turquoise that only he could get away with. Of course Draco was the most gorgeous, in a black on black striped shirt with black trousers.

His fingers kept playing with her fringe and fingering the metallic crochet. He told her three times that she was beautiful. Had she really considered refusing to wear anything other than her plain knit dress?

Dinner was served in the dining room. Minky was in alt over finally being allowed to go all out. The candlelight was romantic. The crystal sparkled and the silver shone. A Caesar salad and lemon orzo complimented the 'Zarzuela', a Catalonian version of bouillabaisse with lobster, scallops, fish and shrimp. The conversation ranged from Quidditch to what everyone wanted to do over the rest of the holiday.

Luna and Wesley wanted to go horseback riding on the beach. Blaise persuaded that a balloon ride and picnic would be fun. Terry wanted to drive up to one of the famous 'pueblos blancos' or white villages on mopeds. Draco thought they should go sailing.

Ginny wanted to explore the reefs again. At the mention of Gillyweed, reminiscent smiles were exchanged. The elf wearing a fur edged tea towel cleared the table and served dessert.

The group moved to the lounge after dinner. Blaise sat on Terry's lap in a chair. She said, "What do you think the poor wretches stuck at school are doing?"

Wesley grinned. "Most likely, they're holed up in common rooms slogging away at a long list of assignments."

Draco sneered. "Weasley and Granger are probably ruining the Room of Requirement."

He relayed the 'Highland Games' story. The boys all agreed that it was a revolting mental image. Ginny saw Luna and Blaise trade glances. They didn't appear to find the idea of Ron in a kilt distasteful, but wisely kept silent.

When the hour grew late enough for Spanish nightlife to start, the group Flooed to a small bar that was owned by a friend of Blaise's father and thanked the barkeep, who told them 'de nada' as they stepped out into the Seville night.

Orange trees and palms lined the street. The smell of orange blossoms made Ginny smile. She held Draco's hand and tried not to gape like a tourist.

Each wanted the others to try a nightclub playing 'their type' of music. They ended up in a club that was located in a large city house, with several dance floors and balconies from which to watch the dancers.

The music played was a mix of European and American dance music. Feeling mellow and loose, Ginny followed her boyfriend's lead on the floor and let herself get caught up in the sensuality of the beat and Draco's moves. She was a good dancer, even if she did say so herself. Luna was almost as good, and Blaise…was a show-off. Ignoring the down shaking spectacle, Ginny proved that she could 'work it' too. It was mad, and she wanted to dance until the sun came up.

Eventually, the girls had to find a loo. Returning to their table, they found their boyfriends surrounded by a group of senoritas that obviously wanted to have their arses hexed. Ginny went for her wand when one dark-haired beauty touched Draco's hair. She exhaled sharply when she realised that she'd left it at home. Oh well, Muggle-duelling sounded good to her right now.

Blaise patted her arm. "Leave it to me, _amiga_"

Arms waving, eyes flashing, Blaise rattled off a stream of Spanish mixed with Latin that sounded like a combination of threats and curses. The girls closest to their boyfriends broke out in rashes. Within moments the guys were alone.

Of course, the arrogant males thought their girlfriends jealous. When the other couples left for the dance floor, Draco smirked. "I saw you reach for your wand. Nice to know you want to keep me for yourself."

Ginny twined her arms around his neck. "You're mine, mine, mine, and don't you forget it."

He gave a bark of laughter. She said, "Shut up and kiss me."

Lips curving, he bent his head to hers. "Yes, ma'am"

-

* * *

-

Blaise smiled when the techno beat slowed and the music changed. She moved closer to her boyfriend, winding slowly as the song played. Silky brown hair brushed her face. She sifted her fingers through the strands.

Dark blue eyes smiled. Was he thinking about the way she'd hexed those senoritas for making a move on boys that were already taken? She said, "If that girl had touched _your_ hair instead of Draco's, she wouldn't have any."

Terry's mouth moved across hers. His tongue traced her lower lip. She opened her mouth and gave everything she had to the kiss.

"_Rules!"_

Blaise's pout made Terry chuckle. Flouncing away from the friends that had cut the kiss short, she fanned her face with a hand and sighed ruefully. Someone touched her arm and asked in Spanish.

"Eres tu Blaise Zabini?"

A well dressed, handsome Spaniard in his twenties stood looking at her inquiringly. Toning her glare down to a gaze of indifference, she pulled away and said in English, "Never heard of her."

"Is this bloke bothering you, Blaise?"

Terry's gallantry was heart-warming, but she wished he'd called her 'baby' instead of using her name.

The stranger raised his hands and smiled charmingly. "Lo siento, I did not explain. My name is Diego Romero." At her blank stare, he added, "Your cousin."

A short laugh escaped, "I don't have any cousins." She stepped back against the reassuring strength of her boyfriend. The man's face was a study in confusion. "I have seen your photograph for Zabini Jewellers. Is Enrique not your father?" When she nodded, a smile flashed white against a dark olive complexion. "Mi padre es su…your father's cousin…Enzo Romero. Did your papa never tell you of his family?"

Defensively, she said, "After my grandparents died, and his grandfather disinherited him, maybe my father figured he didn't _have_ family."

Diego acted offended. "Disinherited? Never! Your father turned his back on his heritage and broke his grandmother's heart. Yeguada Romero breeds the finest Pura Raza Espanola horses in Andalusia and he chose to play with jewellery!"

Blaise fingered one of her large diamond stud earrings. She smirked. "Playing with jewellery has worked out well…and don't tell me grandpapa was too busy mucking out stalls to owl. If the man wanted to keep in touch, he could have."

"Enrique changed his name, sent back his grandfather's letters. What could the family do?"

She stared in shock. Her father had never told her, but then again, there were probably a lot of things her parents hadn't shared.

Draco strolled over with Ginny. "Tell your father he made an excellent choice. Blaise Romero doesn't have that same ring to it."

Diego stiffened. Icily, he demanded, "Who are you to interfere between family?"

Grey eyes iced over.

Blaise said bluntly, "He's more family to me than you are, so drop the attitude. If you can't speak in front of my friends, then you can ride on back to the ranch, Spanish cowboy."

Romero smiled like she'd given him an idea. "_Si_! You must come and visit _la_ _Yeguarda_! I will tell _gran abuelo_, and he will owl an _invitacion _to you…and your friends…at…."

She told him that they were staying at the beach house.

He grinned. "I knew Enrique could not sell _la casa_ that meant so much to his grandmother. _Sol y Sombra_ was her favourite. Mi padre y…great-grandfather…will be pleased."

"Swell."

Kissing her hand in a way that made Terry frown and Draco and Wesley pull their girlfriends closer, Diego rejoined his party. The friends didn't feel like dancing anymore. They left the club and returned to the casa.

Starlight looked brighter without competition from man-made illuminations. The couples reclined on loungers on the darkened sun terrace and quietly contemplated the stars shining over the ocean. When the girls headed for bed, Blaise pretended to go right to sleep.

Beside her, Ginny whispered, "I'll go with you, if you want to visit your family."

On her other side, Luna said, "Me, too."

Blaise swallowed around the lump in her throat. "Thanks." She eventually fell asleep and drifted into dreams of the past.

-

_The meal was torturous. Her parents had already left for a dinner party in __Malaga__, leaving her with the Malfoys. They weren't pleasant conversationalists. _

_Narcissa demanded, _"_Why are you always scowling, girl? Looking at your face ruins my appetite."_

_Blaise said, "Then it's just as well you're drinking your dinner as usual, then."_

_Next to her, Draco said in an undertone, _"_Good one."_

_The faint smile that curved her mouth faded when Lucius mocked, _"_I do believe our baby girl is feeling sad that we're taking her playmate off to a party, darling. Perhaps I should let you two attend without me and…keep her company." _

_"No." _

_Lucius' taunting smile widened. "If Marisol wouldn't be devastated to lose Draco's company, I'd be more than happy to let my son remain behind. Unfortunately," he sighed theatrically, "our hostess has made…plans…that I can't break."_

_Using the pretext of an upset stomach, Blaise rushed from the room. When Draco left, she was waiting in the corridor and pulled him out the side door. _

_In the near darkness, the boy looked ghostly pale. His eyes were haunted when she asked why he didn't tell his father that he refused to go to any of that woman's parties anymore. _"_I can't. I wanted to go at first, but now, whenever I try to say no, I'm unable to. It's like a compulsion. I can't resist."_

_Mrs. Malfoy's voice carried from the house. _"_It's time to go, baby boy." _

_Unhappily, Draco shrugged and left Blaise alone to stare sightlessly across the terrace. Her thoughts raced. Lucius calling her 'baby girl', giving her a meaningful look while stressing 'plans I can't break'. Draco admitting that he was unable to say no—that he felt compelled. Narcissa calling 'baby boy'…. _

_Everything snapped into place. Marisol was using Dark magic and Blaise could break the spell. If she dared. _

_Racing to her room, she took a small tome bound in leather out of its hiding place. There was a counter spell to the one the older witch was undoubtedly using. Blaise had a prior claim, and if the blood magic was done correctly, and Draco wanted to break the enchantment, he could be freed. _

_She began to scour the house for what she needed._

_Twenty minutes later, Draco's bed was ringed with flickering candles. Lowering her wand after chanting the words to the spell, Blaise picked up a knife and cut her forearm. _

_A short time passed. The bedroom door opened. _

_Draco stared at her incredulously. _"_How? Marisol said that my life was bound to hers forever."_

"_She was wrong. If you want, you can break her spell."_

_A pale brow lifted. _"_Do I have to get bloody?"_

"_Yes."_

_He took off his shirt. After an involuntary look, she kept her eyes on his face. Stepping into the circle, he frowned at the knife and made a shallow cut similar to hers on his forearm. Quickly smearing blood, the boy lifted his arm. _"_Is this all?"_

_Remembering that he thought she didn't remember the first spell, she acted as though his question wasn't facetious. "No, we need to…erm…exchange blood." Tentatively, she reached up to lick coppery tasting redness off his forearm. _

_Draco smirked and leaned down to copy her action. _

_She said, "I think we have to stay together all night to break the enchantment." _

_"Fine by me." _

_The awkwardness she first experienced faded to a relief that her friend was in his own bed instead of Marisols'. Blaise gradually fell asleep, only to awake when a gleeful voice whispered, _"_My dear girl, I'm so pleased you didn't disappoint me." _

_She stared up into wicked grey eyes. Lucius stood outside the ring of enchanted candles. _"_I knew that if I pointed the way, you'd take care of my little problem for me."_

_She couldn't speak. _

_He answered her unspoken question. _"_Marisol was given permission to play with my son, not to try and keep him. I couldn't act against her myself, politics and all that, but I knew you'd get the job done." Almost fondly, he said, "Really, Blaise, I'm impressed." Her uncomprehending stare made the man grin. "Can it be you are unaware of what happens when one spell caster overcomes another?" _

_She shook her head. "What?"_

_Lucius crouched down until his eyes were on level with hers. _"_Blood is life, little girl. Marisol used an ancient spell that ties the caster's life to her charm. If it is broken, then my son controls his own fate…and she dies." Rising gracefully, he backed toward the door. "Pleasant dreams." _

_Blaise turned to stared at the boy's peaceful, sleeping face. Could she really lie there and allow someone to die so that he could live free? _

_Draco smiled in his sleep. _

_She made her decision and stoically waited for the sunrise._

"Wake up, Blaise!"

Surging upright, she looked from one girl to another. "Was I dreaming? What did you hear? What did I say?"

Ginny said, "Nothing, you were only crying."

Numbly feeling the wetness on her cheeks, Blaise scooted to the end of the bed. "I've got to take a walk, get out of here." The other girls followed her out of the house and across the sand to the ocean.

The sun was rising, spreading its rays in pastel colours across the horizon. Blaise remembered another sunrise and knew that if given the chance, she'd make the same choice. A sharp pain caused her to hop on one foot while plucking a sand burr. Meeting curious gazes, she said, **_"_**_O how full of briers is this working-day world!" _

The cool morning breeze ruffled long blond hair. Luna said thoughtfully, "As You Like It. I admired Rosalind very much, but I'm more like Celia." She smiled. _"They are but burrs, cousin, thrown upon thee in holiday foolery." _

Blaise shook her head. _"I could shake them off my coat. These burrs are in my heart." _

In a tone reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley, Ginny scolded, "We'll help you with those burrs any time you want, Blaise, but if you're not up to sharing, I vote that we enjoy the sunrise, and then think of a prank to wake the boys. If I'm going to wake up at dawn, then I want Draco to share my misery—erm—joy."

The girls sat huddled together on the sand for warmth while the sun rose.

Luna said, "If there's any whipped cream, we could place some in their hands, and then tickle their lips. When they go to rub, they'll…you know…get messy."

Ginny snickered. "Would licking whipped cream off Draco's face be considered an excessive display of affection?"

Blaise impulsively draped her arms around her friends and gave them a quick squeeze before standing. "Last one to the kitchen uses sour cream!" she called, racing back to the house.

No one came in last.


	34. A Lovers Holiday

Chapter 34- A Lover's Holiday

-

_I'm so glad the rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain_.

Contentedly listening to her friends chat over breakfast, Luna's lips curved at the whimsical thought. The days spent at the beach with Wesley–and everyone else, of course–had been full of sunshine and laughter. Since arriving at the casa, she'd easily adjusted to what Blaise called 'Spanish time.'

The regimented schedule of Hogwarts was forgotten. Meals were leisurely and served later than she was used to. The group slept in until almost noon and didn't go to bed until the night had become morning.

Between two and five, or even later, was siesta time, Luna's favourite time of day. After a few hours swimming and a meal, the couples would each head to a different side of the whitewashed home. Time spent taking, kissing, and napping with Wesley on a hammock shaded by palms and fuchsia-flowered bougainvillea was beyond wonderful. It helped blunt the feelings of regret she still experienced over lying to her father.

"Drinky is bringing the owl post."

Every face around the table looked up expectantly at the elf handing out mail. Beside her, Wesley grinned when a small envelope was handed to him. Luna smiled. His shirt printed with hula girls matched his eyes and the tee that she was wearing.

His denim-clad leg pressed against hers when he leaned over to say, "Mum hopes that I've used sunscreen spells, and Dad warns senoritas can be very fiery, so to make sure and be gentle when I tell _the girl of my dreams_ I have to return home." Wesley brushed his lips across hers. "Are you going to get all fiery on me?"

"Do you want me to?"

Across the table, Ginny giggled when he nodded earnestly. "My mum would like yours, Wesley. She wrote about sunscreen too, as well as admonishing me to be a good guest and not bother my hostess with continuous questions about the history of the area."

Draco smirked. "I dare you to write back that your _host_ is taking you to Alcazar Palace, and looks forward to answering questions while stealing kisses."

"I'll do it when you owl your father that the Malfoy heir is dating a Weasley."

"Drinky, bring me stationary," Draco said with a grin.

The house elf, who had handed Blaise and Terry their mail, nodded and headed for the arched doorway.

Blaise said, "Drinky, ignore that command, he's in one of his moods. Thank you for bringing the post. If you'll wait in the kitchen with Minky for a few minutes, I'll have a reply for you to bring my father."

The elf bowed and slipped out of the tiled courtyard.

Blaise frowned at her best mate. "The last thing we need is to give Lucius a reason to escape Azkaban. Can't we just enjoy the time we have to spend together without bringing our families into it?"

Before Draco could form a reply, Luna said reasonably, "Our families are the reason we lied to be here. There's no forgetting it, but I agree that we can't allow them to ruin our holiday."

At the other end of the table, Terry lifted a small news clipping. "Here's a quote my folks sent from the _Intruder_." He said, _"A source close to the Zabini family has let it be known that new ads featuring the 'it' couple of Malfoy and Zabini will put new meaning into the phrase fun in the sun. A Zabini Jewellers spokesperson refused to comment on rumours that the young lovers are spending their holiday at a secluded Spanish hideaway."_

After a pause at the end, Terry said, "Funny how they got things right…and yet so wrong."

Blaise kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Enrique writes that Eddy and Narcissa are spending every galleon he saved using _Sol y Sombra_ as a location, but otherwise they're fine. He also warns that any inappropriate conduct toward his innocent daughter by young Malfoy will receive the severest of reprisals."

Conjuring a quill, she scratched out a quick reply, saying as she wrote, "I'm assuring Father that Draco is behaving like a very, parfit, gentil black knight and not to worry."

Wesley slanted Luna a questioning look. She said, "Chaucer. _Canterbury Tales_…except for the 'black' part."

Blaise held up a sheet of ornately decorated parchment. "We've all been invited to a fiesta being held in honour of _Cousin Diego's_ birthday. _Mi gran abuelo_, the honourable Don Vicente Jose Julio Trevino Romero, bids us to arrive at the hacienda after siesta in two days' time."

Terry immediately asked, "Do you want to go?"

Blaise nodded.

Luna said, "I'm looking forward to it. I don't think I've seen an Andalusian horse before."

When Drinky and Minky returned to clear the table and take their replies, she realised that her letter had gone unopened. Luna quickly opened the envelope. What she read caused all colour to leave her face.

"What is it?"

Mutely, she held out the letter. Looking concerned, Wesley took it.

"Bad news?" said Blaise.

Luna didn't know how to answer. She said, "Will you read aloud, Wesley?"

He cleared his throat.

**Sweetheart, **

**The paper's circulation is rising and all is well except for my best journalist wanting to write 'human interest' stories about Wizard Scouts helping old witches across the street and a little Squib's prize pig. Now if the pig could fly, that would be a story! **

**I've been meaning to tell you for some weeks now, but I've been seeing someone. It started as getting the scoop on a rival editor and it's nothing serious, just lunch or dinner here and there, but you have a right to know. Ivanna's a widow with kids at Hogwarts. Her twin girls are in your year, Mary Kate and Ashley Greengrass. When you get back from Spain, we'll go have dinner with her. Won't be long now.**

**Love, Dad**

Ginny looked horrified. "Mary Kate and Ashley!"

Blaise said, "Hey, they won't be wicked stepsisters." She told Luna, "Cheer up. They'll be easy to outwit, sharing a brain the way those girls do." She turned to Draco. "Remember when we were practising Muggle cheering and Lorelei said she'd go show…uh…explain to Snape and the twins were shocked when the rest of us went 'Eeuwww' over the slip?"

"I wish I could forget." Draco mocked, "No, she said _explain_...she wouldn't...they _aren't_."

Luna smiled, but after the morning meal, while waiting for her turn to Floo to the stable '_La caballeriza_,' the hit-in-the-stomach feeling returned. Her father was dating again? Not just anyone, either–the editor of _The Daily Prophet!_ Just the thought of having Mary Kate and Ashley as stepsisters, much less having a stepmother named Ivanna Lovegood, made her stomach twist. She was determined to think about the whole thing later, like after she went back to England.

-

She liked the stables. They were old and quaint. Jorge, the guide, seemed kind, with patient dark eyes and a full, grey-streaked moustache. Luna was thankful that the horses seemed equally well-mannered, especially when she asked the name of her mare. 'Lightning' was a colourful name, but not comforting.

The small group, dressed in denims, tees, trainers or cowboy boots, followed their guide in pairs. Luna enjoyed trailing at the end with Wesley. She got to watch her friends as well as the scenery.

Draco said to Ginny, "Do you know how _small_ a horse's brain is? What if this beast decides to bolt?"

Jorge assured from his place in front that the horses were experienced at handling children and the elderly.

On the brown horse behind Draco's white steed, Terry said, "Blaise looks like Epona, the horse goddess, but I'd rather be on a machine I have total control over. Are we going back to one of those white villages we visited a couple of days ago? That was a fun ride. Enchanted mopeds go a lot faster than Muggle ones, don't they?"

Ginny, riding beside Draco on a dappled mare, looked back over her shoulder. "Yes, and they don't need stinky petrol, either." She grinned at Blaise. "I'd love to shop another open market. I need a few more souvenirs." Teasingly, she added, "Creevey doesn't need another present, though."

"Creevey got a present?" Terry asked.

Blaise shrugged. "I felt sorry for him being stuck in London so I sent some oranges."

Terry brought his gelding alongside his girlfriend's mare and reached out to stroke her cheek. "That was nice."

Luna glanced over at Wesley. He shook his head in disbelief. He edged his white horse closer to hers. "That was a bad idea. Creevey doesn't need more encouragement. By the way, how's the matchmaking going between Colin and Mindy?"

Pleased with her efforts, Luna smiled. "She said they had plans to go swimming over holiday. That's a good sign."

Wesley said, "You're looking happy now. That's a good sign to me."

They were riding on a path through the middle of a field of sunflowers. Luna sighed when Wesley leaned down and lithely broke one off before presenting it to her with a grin. She stuck the stem through one of the side plaits framing her face. The left side–she was taken.

The stable's proximity to the sea made for a relaxing ride through fields to reach the golden sands. The horses instinctively headed for the shallows and began to gallop.

Jorge chuckled to hear Draco's imprecations, which were seconded, without the profanity, by Terry. Luna laughed at the feeling of the spray. After a peek at Wesley, her susceptible mind gave way to vivid imagination.

-

_They were galloping down the coast away from Port Royal._

_The Dread Pirate Roberts, along with a small band of his most trusted crew, had cleverly infiltrated a masked ball and liberated a fortune in jewels from the greedy Governor's vault. The orphanages the man had cheated out of the support sent by the Crown would never worry about funds again. _

_Reaching the beach where a ship named 'True Love' waited in deep waters, the horses began slowing. Wesley pulled to a halt beside her. His face was alight with pleasure in the night's work, the wild ride, and her company. She reached up to pull his mouth down to hers._

_-_

"_Rules, Luna!"_

Dazedly, Luna pulled away from Wesley. Her lips seemed to cling, reluctant to part from his. The others had a laugh over her confusion.

Wesley grinned like a pirate. "Promise to tell me what you daydreamed during our siesta, hmmm?"

She nodded, eyes shining. "As you wish."

-

* * *

-

Slowly awakening from a nap on the hammock beside Draco, Ginny opened her eyes and drowsily studied her boyfriend's sleeping face. It looked so relaxed and boyishly sweet. Her lips twitched at the thought of the disgust that would cross his face if she ever told him so.

Draco liked to pretend to be tough and uncaring, but whenever she complimented him, a look of pleasure would flash in silver eyes before he scoffed the sentiment away. How strange Slytherins were to act as if they didn't care what others thought. She cared–probably too much.

For an instant, when Draco had ordered Drinky to bring stationary, her heart had jolted. She had wanted him to owl his father, until the voice of reason had reared its ugly head. Bloody stupid reason ruining her fantasy of telling her white-blond Romeo, _Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet._

She drew in a startled breath when a sleepy voice said huskily, "_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

Cheeks pinking at the realisation that she'd spoken aloud, Ginny said, "I don't want either of us to change our names. I just want to be with you."

Draco's hands cradled her head while masculine lips melded to hers. They lay together on their sides.

Her fingers sifted through platinum strands and drifted down to stroke his shoulders. Time in the sun hadn't given Draco a tan, thanks to charms, but his fair skin had a healthy glow that invited her hands to roam over the defined muscles. She sighed. Was it superficial to be glad that her boyfriend worked out and had a body as gorgeous as his face?

Draco chuckled. "I want to be with you too, and I don't think I'm superficial because I'm glad you're gorgeous."

She could feel her cheeks burning over the awkward habit of saying thoughts aloud.

Draco's lips traced her ear. "I'd love you even if you weren't beautiful…now…."

Ginny started to giggle. "I'd still love you if your face wasn't perfect too…now…."

The repressed mirth that reverberated in his chest escaped in laughter that made her heart turn over. It sounded so young and carefree. Hearing it made every lie she'd told to be here worth the regret that came with it.

"A Malfoy, laughing. Owl the _Prophet_, Blaise."

"Terry, please! Show some loyalty to a friend. I'm owling the _Quibbler_."

The other couple grinned at them from the French doors. Both were dressed casually in shorts. While Draco helped her up from the hammock, Ginny asked, "Are you wearing that to tour the castle?"

Blaise was biting her thumbnail. She and Terry exchanged a quick glance. Before the girl could speak, Wesley came through the doors pulling Luna by the hand.

"I can't believe you girls haven't been to a Muggle amusement park! I dragged Terry to one last summer and he loved it! Wait until you ride your first rollercoaster. You'll be hooked!" Abruptly aware that Draco and Ginny had no clue what he was talking about, Wesley said, "Haven't got around to breaking the news yet?"

"What news?"

Draco sounded uncaring, but Ginny could see a muscle flexing in his jaw. Wesley hastily escorted Luna back inside.

Blaise bit her lip. "You know I enjoyed the tour of _los Reales Alcacares_ the last time we came, but, well, this time…the four of us are going to _Isla Magica_ Theme Park." She used big brown eyes in a way that her mother would be envious of. "We'll still meet back here for dinner and then all go see the Flamenco show together. Are you okay with that?"

Draco's shoulder rose and fell. "Fine. At least I won't be subjected to you pretending interest in _mudpie_ architecture."

Blaise threw up her hands. "I was _joking. _I knew that it was Mudejar."

Wesley stuck his head through the doorway. "Everything cool?"

Ginny looked at Draco. He nodded. She said, "We're cool. Go have fun. We'll see you later." After the others left, she hugged her boyfriend. "Don't think of it as no one but me has any interest in culture and history. Think of them skivving off as _alone at last_."

The wicked smile crossing the classically handsome face made her hurry to change. The black tank dress that had been too plain for dancing was perfect for sightseeing when paired with black flats. Draco's black silk tee and trousers had a casual elegance that made Ginny glad she hadn't worn shorts.

They stepped into the fireplace and were transported to the Seville public Floo station. Centrally located, the building which blended with its neighbours due to a concealment spell was filled with locals and visitors alike.

Ginny put on her sunglasses once they stepped out into the bright sunlight. She took a deep breath of orange blossom-scented air. The others could keep their rolly-coasters.

At the palace, she was less than impressed with the tour guide's monotone speech.

"Abd Al Raman III ordered the construction of this fortified palace in 913AD. The monarchs of Spain have since chosen to make _los Reales Alcacares_ their Seville residence. Currently, His Royal Majesty Juan Carlos resides here when he visits."

Ginny smiled when Draco pulled her to the side and allowed the group to move on without them.

He said, "I had hoped the quality of the tour had improved over the last few years, but as you heard, it hasn't. I'll show you around."

Enjoying the way his fingers gripped hers when he pulled her over to view something interesting, and the animation of his face while Draco pointed out the different architectural styles, Ginny happily followed him from chamber to chamber.

The Ambassadors Room was beautiful. He pointed to the dome. "Those wood sculptures are gilded cedar. Aren't they amazing? Look at the plaster work. It's so complex. See the three arches? Each has three horse shoes, which is why the name _Arcos de Herradura_."

The Islamic architecture was Ginny's favourite, while Draco preferred Neoclassical. The past came alive while they walked through corridors, rooms, and patios. Outside, extensive gardens were a jumble of different styles. The English gardens jarred with the surroundings. She said, "I feel like I'm on a sugar plantation in the Caribbean."

Draco sneered at the choice in planting. He led her to The Garden of the Poets. The two ponds inspired by the Romans and the Arabs satisfied them both. Sitting together on a bench, she rested her head on Draco's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"What's the sigh for, wishing you were with the rest of that lot?"

His face may have showed mild curiosity, but Ginny could see the uncertainty in the grey eyes searching hers. Didn't he know by now that she wouldn't trade the time they'd spent together for all the Muggle entertainment in the world? Smiling at the thought that no one would remind them of 'rules,' she kissed Draco, giving her answer in a way that satisfied them both.

After touring the palace, they strolled down narrow, cobbled streets until they came upon a square with a café. Sitting at a table under an umbrella, Ginny enjoyed a cool drink and watched the activity around them. Shoppers bustled past with their bags. Lovers young and old strolled along hand in hand. The bells chimed in a nearby cathedral.

Draco gave a half-smile. "We have time for a carriage ride, if you'd like."

She liked. Maybe in the heat of summer, when the city smells couldn't be hosed away each night along with the horse droppings, the ride wouldn't have been so magical, but it was spring. The flowers and orange trees were blooming. Ginny was sitting beside the boy she loved rolling through picturesque streets.

The coachman paused beside a flower stall. Draco leaned out, purchased a rose, and presented it to her. Ginny held tight to the token she was going to press and keep forever, throwing her arms around her boyfriend's neck. She expressed her affection publicly in an excessive way. Onlookers applauded.

-

* * *

-

Blaise felt like a little kid. _Isla Magica_ was the coolest place. Walking from the Floo station, she'd explained that the theme park was built on the site that had been used for the country's last national exposition. She'd smirked when joking that the park had a colonial theme and they'd probably learn more history than Draco and Ginny.

Once they'd arrived and joined the line to buy tickets and enter, though, a child-like sense of anticipation had overtaken her. She wasn't the only one. Terry's eyes had gleamed at the thought of riding _El Jaguar_–a rollercoaster that people in front of them boasted had 360 degree turns.

Wesley was the amusement park pro. He held the map and navigated them around the central lake and through the maze of themed areas with names like _Quetzal, Fury of the gods,_ to reach Amazonia. The atmosphere was incredible.

"Are you sure there are no illusion spells, Wesley? This is all Muggle-made?" Luna asked.

"Yes, love." Wesley chuckled. "Muggles may not have wizard magic, but they've got imagination and ingenuity. Looking around, I'd say the results are pretty magical."

Blaise silently agreed. It did seem as if they were in the Amazon instead of Seville. Gazing around at the vendors selling everything from ice-cream to tee shirts before glancing up to watch the riders scream past overhead, she amended the thought. _It's like the jungle with all the modern conveniences and none of the heat, bugs, and unfriendly natives. _

When their turn came to step onto the ride, Blaise and Luna looked warily at each other while a metal contraption was pulled down to keep them harnessed in safely. Their boyfriends laughed at the look on their faces when the coaster started to pick up speed.

Blaise thought Terry was so cute with his wide smile. It was as much fun to watch his face as to hurtle through loops and around curves. After _El Jaguar_ came to a halt, she took his hand, clambered out and said, "Let's go again!"

Four rides later, the couples headed for the bumper cars. It was strange how Muggles tried so hard not to hit each other in everyday traffic and yet enjoyed crashing into one another in tiny gliding versions of their vehicles. Blaise steered her 'car' around the perimeter.

After getting splashed on the _Iguazu_ Waterfall Ride, the friends looked at the park map and decided to move on to the Eldorado area. There was a 500 metre descent down the Orinoco Rapids they couldn't wait to try.

The ride in a rubber boat was mad, soaking them all. Terry looked fine in a wet shirt. An electric blue gaze told her that he felt the same way about her.

Then he frowned. "Can you do a wandless drying spell? Not that I don't like the view, but that top of yours is too revealing."

Halter tops charmed with support spells upheld modesty when dry, but wet was another story. Hurriedly, Blaise chanted a spell Minky had taught her and was relieved when the thin red fabric concealed once more. She quickly repeated it to dry the other three.

A sopping-wet Muggle girl who had been on the raft behind theirs exited the ride and stared incredulously at their dry clothes. They waved and rushed on to the Condor Circus. A trip to the Planetarium and an interesting but perplexing ride on a virtual rollercoaster later, the friends headed to the Port of the Indies.

They took a break at an outdoor café. Blaise wondered aloud, "Why would someone want to create an illusion of a rollercoaster when the real thing is so much better?"

Luna answered after taking a drink of bottled water, "I think Muggles are like wizards. They do things because they can."

A band of actors dressed as knights, merchants, and rogues were inviting spectators to the next show at the Comedy Theatre. Wesley said, "Let's go. Maybe they'll need a volunteer and I can impress my girl."

The Comedy of _The Merchant's Daughter_ was amusing. Wesley was picked to be one of the rogues that 'kidnapped' the fair Isabella away from her beloved knight and merchant father. Blaise was impressed with Wesley's good-humoured acting, but she could see Luna wasn't thrilled with the girl's flirtation with her bright-haired 'captor.'

The audience thought it part of the show when the heroine's wig appeared to catch fire from one of the flickering torches on the 'den of thieves' set. Isabella yanked off the flowing locks to reveal short, spiky hair.

Blaise laughed harder than most of the crowd. She had seen Luna's lips silently chant the words to a jinx.

That smile was long gone when the others tried to coax her into taking a Free Fall Drop. "Uh uh, no way, forget it. You three go and I'll wait here to see if you make it off alive. The only time I like my heart jumping into my throat is when I'm kissing Terry."

That argument earned a kiss from her boyfriend and a smile from the other two. Once the others had plunged down to earth, they walked over to a two story carousel. Snogging while their horses rose and fell was her kind of challenge. Luna agreed whole-heartedly and urged Wesley to get back in line for another go 'round.

Holding hands, the two couples meandered through a Mayan world and stopped in The Pirates Cove to try and win a prize at a shooting gallery. The Muggle weapon took a few moments to get the hang of, but Blaise soon won herself and Luna cute stuffed animals. Terry, who wasn't quite proficient enough, duly admired the monkeys. "If I didn't know that you loved me, I'd be worried about your expertise with weaponry, baby."

She tried to explain that it was just a matter of depth perception, reflexes, and hand-eye co-ordination.

Wesley said, "Yes, and I'm a monkey's uncle."

Blaise remembered Draco calling the other boy 'Cheetah.' She caught Terry's eye. They both laughed.

Making their way to the Gateway of the Americas, the foursome strolled through the fort themed area and boarded a reproduction of a sixteenth century Galleon.

Blaise pointed to the Captain's bunk. "Rather short, weren't they?"

Luna gave a slight smile. "You go on and check out the canons. We'll be along…in a minute."

Pretending Luna and Wesley were staying behind to study the cabin in more detail, Blaise laced her fingers with Terry's and led him to the cramped space where cannonballs waited to be loaded and fired.

"Are you interested in this stuff?" Terry asked with a smile.

She shook her head while pulling him over to a dark corner. "No, I'm interested in _this_ stuff."

Giggles interrupted their kiss. Two little girls stared at them, big eyed. The parents came into the small area behind them. The young couple smiled embarrassedly and sidled around the family and climbed back up to the deck.

Blaise leaned back against Terry at the railing. "Why doesn't Muggle Studies cover Theme Parks?"

His arms tightened around her. "Does that mean you've had a good time?"

"I had a great time."

-

Hours later, following a long rest and dinner, Blaise held up a silk dress and asked Ginny, "What do you think?"

"I like the ruffled hemline. I'd wear it."

Blaise handed her the green dress. "Good. It's for you. On your bed are satin sandals to go with."

She disregarded half-hearted protests, complimented Luna on her lily-print dress and pulled a sleeveless coral frock out of the wardrobe.

Ginny said jokingly, "Hey, that dress is almost modest."

Blaise held up floral thong sandals. "I got the dress to match the shoes."

The other girls admitted that they would have too.

After sliding on antique Spanish gold hoop earrings, Blaise was ready to go meet the boys. She was looking forward to returning to Seville to see a Flamenco performance before going out dancing. While the girls walked through the house to reach the Floo in the front parlour, she heard a gasp and turned to see Ginny slumped against the side wall, red hair swinging forward to obscure her expression.

Luna asked, "Are you okay?"

A moment passed before Ginny nodded and brushed back her hair with a shaking hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt this really intense pang in my stomach, but it's gone now."

Blaise said, "Was it a reaction to the _gambas ajillo_ we had for dinner, or some psychic…something?"

"It wasn't the shrimp with garlic. I just get these bloody pangs now and then, even though they do me no good. I can never tell what's going to happen, I only get a warning."

Now Blaise's stomach was starting to flip-flop. "A warning?"

"Yes–to brace myself."

"Do they help you, these pangs?" Luna asked matter-of-factly.

Ginny laughed ruefully. "Not really, and now I'll be wondering all night what's going to happen."

Blaise pressed her hand to her stomach. So would she.

-

* * *

-

A week ago, Draco had been dreading this holiday, not wanting to return to the place that held so many unhappy memories. His attitude had changed completely. The thought made him smile as Ginny reached his side. Determination kept his smile in place. If he had his way, they'd skip the performance and go club hopping. Of course, he could've said something when Blaise brought the idea up, but he hadn't wanted her to know.

"Ready to go?" his girl asked.

No, but it was too late now. The others had gone ahead. Reaching out, he cupped Ginny's cheek and softly rubbed his thumb over the freckles. "You look beautiful tonight." She stepped closer. He was tempted to kiss her, convince that what she really wanted was to stay here with him. It would be so easy…and cowardly.

If his girl wanted to see some Spanish gypsy stomp around to guitar music, he could force himself to endure it. He nodded and followed her into the fireplace.

The club _Gitanos_ was exclusive and intimate. Their party was the only foreign one there. By the reverent way the server breathed the name Enrique Zabini, the place must belong to another one of Blaise's father's cronies.

Draco looked around and was pathetically relieved to not recognise anyone. Catching his girl giving him a questioning glance, he gave a brief smile. She relaxed and listened to Blaise wax poetic about how the persecuted gypsies, influenced by the Jewish, Arab, and Gregorian songs, created Flamenco as a way to escape the harsh reality of life, to find release from the soul's torment through embracing sadness and ridiculing their oppressors.

Conversation halted when the singer, guitarist, and dancer came onstage. The technical prowess displayed by the guitarist while he followed the dancer's sudden changes of mood was impressive. The woman would abruptly follow a series of soft steps with a rapid fire clattering of her heels.

Ginny's face was rapt, watching _la gitana's_ exaggerated facial expressions, play of hands, and serpentine movements of arms. Draco listened to combined music of guitar, wailing song, and sharp steps and remembered another performance attended years ago.

-

_He wished they'd never come to Spain. _

"_Brooding in the corner, Niño? Aren't you enjoying my party?"_

_Draco continued to watch the private Flamenco performance, not bothering to reply. Marisol knew bloody well that he'd soon regretted ever agreeing to 'show her around' the Costa de la Luz. Blaise didn't know how right she'd been to sneer that a twenty-four year old woman interested in a boy of fourteen–even if he was gorgeous and could pass for sixteen–was a perverted witch. _

_Sharp red nails dug into his jaw, turning his face to meet a glittering black gaze. _"_Tired of me already, mi corazon? Stop eyeing the door. You couldn't leave me if you tried." _

_A strange shudder passed through his body. For the first time in weeks, he felt nothing but contempt for the woman whose beauty was skin deep. He took a step away and felt no compulsion to return to Marisol's side. Heart racing, Draco kept moving toward the exit._

"_Where do you think you're going? Come back!"_

_He never paused, striding out the door and toward the library. Flooing back to la casa de Sol y Sombra, Draco headed for his room. Somehow, he knew Blaise had found a way to break the hold Marisol had on him. _

_Inside the chamber, his friend stood beside the bed within a circle of flickering candlelight. He said, _"_How? Marisol said that my life was bound to hers forever."_

"_She was wrong. If you want, you can break her spell."_

'_If you want.' He'd never wanted anything more. After they'd done the counter spell, Draco lay down beside his mate and drifted into peaceful slumber. He couldn't remember any dreams the next morning, but they must have been good, because he awoke with a smile on his face._

_Facing him, Blaise returned the smile. _"_Want to go windsurfing today?"_

_Along the edges of the shutters, rays of sunlight shone through, lighting the room the way a sense of freedom lightened his soul. He wanted to be a kid. Sail clear waters with a true friend. He grinned. _"_Yeah."_

_-_

Enthusiastic clapping brought Draco out of his reverie. Perfunctorily, he brought his hands together. Ginny seemed to have enjoyed the Flamenco, by the look on her face. Personally, he'd rather dance with his girl.

"That was…interesting. Are we ready to do some dancing ourselves?" asked Boot.

Draco said, "I am."

The girls started debating where to go. Roberts, after listening to the chatter, suggested, "Why don't we go back to that club in the old mansion? The music was good."

Luna asked, "Will we have to jinx girls away from you again?"

The deceptively calm query was met with a cajoling smile. "Buttercup, you know that we didn't invite any of that."

"But you enjoyed it."

Cheetah looked like he needed someone to throw him a vine. Resignedly, Draco promised, "If any senoritas come within a metre of us, I'll hex them myself."

Luna said, "Gracias."

He clipped, "De nada," and stood.

Ginny rose and hooked her arm through his, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "That was sweet of you."

He drawled, "I figured my jinxes would be kinder than my jealous girlfriend's."

Unfazed by the laughter of the others, his fiery girl said, "Damn right."

-

Even mid-week, _Discoteca_ was popular and the dance floor crowded. Draco led Ginny to the middle of the floor, moving to the music. Red smiled happily, swaying with him. The techno, European tracks transitioned into a slower, American song. Close by, Blaise and Boot locked lips.

Ginny sighed. Draco took the hint. Kissing while barely swaying was his favourite slow dance of all.

The tempo of the next song picked up a bit. Malfoy grinned to see Ginny hip drop. The girls must have been practicing some moves in their room. He placed his hands on her hips, enjoying the way they rolled with the beat.

Ginny asked over the music, "This song is about holding someone down. It's a good thing?"

Draco laughed. "It means you'll be there for someone, although if you want me to be literal, I'll be happy to hold you down and snog you on our hammock."

She shot back, "Maybe I'm going to hold _you_ down and snog you on the hammock!"

Smugly, he agreed, "Anytime."

In that preternatural way of females, the three girls decided they needed to visit the loo at the same time. Sitting at a table waiting for their ladies to return, Draco contentedly traded quips about Flamenco giving headaches and how much more enjoyable this kind of dancing was.

Minutes later, a group of four unattached ladies moved in on them. Rolling his eyes, Malfoy started chanting underneath his breath. When the young women abruptly gave them evil looks and stalked away, mid-flirtation, Roberts chuckled. "What'd you do?"

Draco said, "Aversion Charm."

A commotion drew their attention to the hallway leading to the ladies room. A petite woman with long black hair was screeching at a tall girl with short dark curls. Draco felt ill.

Boot stood up. "Why is that woman hassling Blaise?"

Unable to answer, Draco watched the woman turn. The expression on her face was as bitter as her name when she caught sight of him. Marisol grabbed Blaise's arm, saying something that made the girl shove the woman away. Ginny and Luna rushed to their friend's side, causing the witch to stalk off.

The girls quickly rejoined them. After throwing Draco a wild-eyed glance, Blaise clutched Boot's arm. "Let's go home. I can't stay here anymore."

The group left.

On the way back to the Floo station, Ginny had a 'what's going on here' look on her face. She wasn't the only one. Terry asked his girlfriend, "What was that all about back there? Who was that woman? Why'd it look like you two were about to fight?"

A burst of hysterical laughter escaped Blaise. For an instant her eyes met Draco's before she looked away. "She was someone I met the last time we visited. I never liked her."

After they returned to la casa, Blaise tried to claim tiredness and rush off to bed. Terry refused to let go of her hand. "Are you going to wake in the middle of the night with another nightmare? Tell me what's really going on. Let me help."

Draco felt Ginny's considering gaze before she focused on Blaise. "I don't speak Spanish, but I know that woman was threatening you. Lying by omission is just as bad as doing it straight out. We promised to be _honest_."

Luna cleared her throat. All eyes turned toward her. She said solemnly, "I don't speak Spanish either, but I understand a few words, and _muerto_, is one of them. You told that woman something about being dead."

Blaise corrected tonelessly, "I asked, 'Why aren't you dead?'"

Draco broke the silence. "Who told you she was dead?"

Sad brown eyes turned his way. "Lucius came into the room and told me that if I stayed with you and overcame her dark spell with mine, Marisol would die." Face crumpling, she admitted, "When I saw her tonight, all I could think was how much I wished she had." Tears rolled down her face. Terry let go of her hand to encircle her with his arms.

Draco's mind was reeling. His father…had Lucius really done that to Blaise? How had she lived with that secret for years?

He answered his own question. Slytherin were born keeping secrets, concealing fears and weakness. He heard Ginny softly say his name. Numbly, he raised his eyes to meet hers.

She looked pained, but determined. "I have to know the truth…about everything."

He ran tense fingers through his hair. "Let's go into the lounge."

"I'm comfortable right here, Malfoy," said Roberts.

Draco returned the challenging look with a level one. "It's a long story. I guarantee you'll want to be sitting down."

The others drifted down the corridor, Ginny with a lopsided attempt at a smile. Draco followed slowly, trying to figure out what to say.

-

* * *

-

A/N: To go Edina, don't get miffed with me, por favor, dearest readers. I couldn't help the cliffie ending to the chapter. Draco made me, sweetie darlings! I promise it will be worth the wait! Cheers, thanks, bye for now!


	35. On Holiday

Chapter 35- On Holiday

-

"I have to know the truth about Marisol, the spells…everything."

Didn't ask for much, his girl—just that he tell all that he'd tried to forget. Draco studied the darkness beyond the wall of glass before glancing around the room. Terry and Blaise were pressed together on one end of a long sofa, with Luna and Wesley on the other. In the chair across from his, Ginny sat quietly, watching him restlessly tap his fingers. If he hadn't been a Malfoy, Draco might have thought he was reluctant to begin his promised 'story.'

He sat up straighter. The heir to a proud pure-blood family hesitated at nothing, certainly not at recounting a simple tale. Why, how many times had Crabbe and Goyle begged him to tell them another story whenever he was in a mood to recount one of his many exploits? Too many times to count….

Boot cleared his throat.

Draco broke off his internal dialogue, reluctantly admitting that he was definitely on a mental tangent trying to stall the explanation he didn't know how to begin.

"Look, I started this whole thing," said Blaise. "Let me tell the first part." When he nodded, relieved, she turned to Boot. "You know that Edina and Narcissa have been best mates since our first year. That December, they threw a party."

"For your birthday," said Boot.

Blaise nodded. "And Yule. Fiona and Morrigan couldn't come. I had no other friends except Draco, and he was happy to be the centre of attention. Feeling sorry for myself, I pouted in the library, snooping through books, until I found one hidden inside another text."

"What was the name of it?" asked Roberts.

"You don't want to know. I'd looked through it before in the Restricted Section at school, and there was a spell in it that I knew I could do."

"_What spell?"_

Blaise bite her lip nervously at Ginny and Terry's simultaneous question. "The Eternal Friendship Spell."

Draco tried to gauge Ginny's reaction.

She didn't look at him, ordering the other girl, "Tell me exactly what you did to perform that spell."

Blaise haltingly described the ring of candles, the wand waving and chanting to the four winds before pronouncing the finishing words to the spell.

Boot said levelly, "Flesh and blood…you, what, touched each other's skin and drank each other's blood? That right, Malfoy?"

"Yes. We pricked our fingers with a letter opener and placed our hands on each other's shoulders." Draco thought that didn't sound too bad. He looked at Ginny. She was pressing her lips together. His stomach twisted. Maybe it did. He rushed into speech, "Look, we were two kids who wanted to be friends forever. We've never kissed, much less had it off, and the stupid spell didn't hurt us."

He exhaled harshly. "In fact, it saved me after I made the mistake of my life here after third year."

His girlfriend didn't look shocked. Something in her eyes said she knew where the story was headed. Draco wished he didn't have to say it. "I met a woman, Marisol. She was older…experienced…and when she asked me to show her around, I did."

Ginny's eyes closed.

Blaise cried, "He didn't want to keep seeing that witch! She used Dark magic, compelled him..." She took a shaky breath. "He was miserable. I knew a way to break the spell, so I used it. Mr. Malfoy came in while Draco slept and told me Marisol would die if I overcame her spell. That's why I thought she was dead."

The stark confession struck the room to silence. Ginny stared at the floor.

Boot stared at Blaise. "When you saw that she wasn't dead, why did you wish that she was?"

"Because Marisol hurt him, she's evil, and I was afraid that…."

"She'd try to get him back?" Luna asked softly.

The words echoed in Draco's head, making his skin crawl. He could feel his girlfriend staring, trying to catch his eye, but this time he was the one examining floor tiles, grimly keeping bad memories at bay.

Ginny asked flatly, "Tell me the truth, Blaise. Are you in love with Draco?"

"No! I love him. He's my friend and always will be, but I'm _in love_ with Terry."

She threw her arms around her boyfriend, who said, "Baby, don't cry, gods, don't cry. I love you."

Draco waited for Ginny to say something, anything. When she didn't, he stood opened one of the French doors to feel the cool breeze. He rubbed a hand across his eyes. When soft fingers touched his, he pulled away, still gazing sightlessly out into the night. "Are you sure that you want to touch me? You don't know where these hands have been."

"I don't care."

A mirthless smile crossed his face, "You cared a few minutes ago, grilling Blaise about our little friendship spell."

"No, I didn't." She started to speak and then stopped, looking frustrated with the inability to express her feelings. "It was just…."

"What? _Jealousy?_ Are you going to start hitting me every time my mate smiles the way Granger does your brother?" He sneered. "Will you begin wondering what I'm up to every time we're apart? How will you be able to sleep at night, thinking about it?"

He sounded like his father. Lucius could get under anyone's skin with cool insinuation.

Draco expected accusations in return. He was taken aback when Ginny said, "That's why I asked her if she was in love with you. So I can deal with your close friendship and know, once and for all, that Blaise is truly my friend too."

He could hear the sincerity in her voice, feel her eyes searching for signs that he understood. It was impossible to stay hurt and angry. Turning, he wrapped his arms around Ginny. She stepped close, her hands sliding around to stroke his back. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Draco closed his eyes while resting his cheek against her hair. "I love you too."

Her hands made circles on his back. He smoothed back bright strands and bent to bring his mouth to hers.

"Luna, sweetheart, we've really got to fight so that we can make up sometime."

Draco lifted his head to give a cheeky monkey an impatient glare.

It was a wasted effort. Roberts didn't notice, asking his girlfriend, "What's the matter, Luna?"

She said, "I remember Marisol saying that since Blaise and Draco weren't a couple, she was going to spill a little blood and see if an old friend came running."

Draco felt his stomach drop. He glanced down to see freckles standing out against the pallor of Ginny's face. She whispered, "What are we going to do?"

Serenely, as if suggesting they go have a cup of tea, Luna said, "How about a co-ed slumber party?"

-

An hour later, Draco lay on his right side, an arm curved around Ginny's waist. She brought his newly cut finger up to her mouth and kissed it.

On the middle bed, Terry stretched out with Blaise's curls resting on his chest. Wesley and Luna cuddled on the last bed, laughing softly. After the candles were dimmed, Draco tolerated the sound of suppressed mirth for a few minutes before demanding, "What's so funny over there?"

In the dark, he could hear the grin in a Mercutio-like voice. "Nothing, mate."

Wonderful, first he and Tarzan were friendly, and now a cheeky monkey wanted to make nice too. Draco remained silent, deciding that Cheetah was best ignored.

Indecipherable whispers caused his lips to twist in irritation. The least the others could do was speak up so that he could hear. Ginny shifted to face him and trace his lips with her fingers. He slid his hand down the arm of her silky pyjama top, glad that they'd changed into nightclothes before bunking down in the girls' bedroom. Her lips brushed his. Roguishly taking advantage of the concealing shadows, Draco deepened the kiss.

He was starting to really enjoy the 'co-ed slumber party' when the vague whispers turned into speech.

"Sounds, people…friends that are trying to sleep like innocent children should not be subjected to suggestive _sounds_!"

Roberts was two seconds away from getting that hex affecting private areas when Ginny burst out giggling. Blaise, Terry, Luna, and funny-man Wesley started laughing too. Reluctantly smiling, Draco turned away from the others. His girl scooted back into position against his chest. He draped his arm around Ginny, found her hand, and entwined their fingers. "Sweet dreams."

"Gee, thanks, Malfoy. You too."

A chuckle escaped. Refusing to encourage Roberts any further, Draco said repressively, "_Goodnight_."

Rolling his eyes at the chorus of 'goodnights' that followed, Draco smiled when his hand was lifted, kissed, and the voice that he loved most said sleepily, "Goodnight, love."

-

* * *

- 

The first rays of morning sunshine crossed Luna's face, making her turn into the warm body next to hers to escape the light. Drowsily, she murmured, "_Yon light is not day-light, I know it."_

The chest beneath her cheek vibrated with silent amusement. Wesley said huskily, _"I have more care to stay than will to go. Let's talk. It is not day."_

Luna raised her head to meet bright blue eyes. "_It is, it is...more light and light it grows."_

She froze when a grumpy voice said, "Why in the name of Merlin are you two quoting Romeo and Juliet at this ungodly hour?"

Wesley, golden hair rumpled adorably, winked at her before answering the Slytherin who seemed to have awakened on the wrong side of the bed. "You knew it was the Bard. Quoted him yourself, have you, mate?"

A long-suffering sigh was exhaled before Draco said, "None of your business, and answer the question…mate."

Luna smiled to see her boyfriend rendered speechless by the shock of having the Prince of Slytherin call him 'mate.' His round eyes were so endearing. She sat up in bed, looking over to see Draco brushing Ginny's hair away from her face. "I know we didn't get a lot of sleep, but we're supposed to go on a balloon ride this morning," she reminded everyone.

Jack-knifing up from the middle bed, Blaise yelped, "_Globo Magico!_ We've got…." She grabbed Luna's arm and peered at the watch with a rainbow on the middle of the face and a flying bluebird marking the seconds. "One bloody hour before our magic balloon ride takes off!" She shook Terry's shoulders. "Baby, wake up! We don't have time for your sleeping cutie routine…oh, very well."

Luna's eyes widened. She looked at Ginny, who looked equally intrigued by the idea of waking her boyfriend with a kiss. A soft snore brought her attention back to Wesley. His eyes were now closed. Amused, she leaned over and kissed him. His mouth curved into a smile while his eyes stared into hers. She giggled and kissed him again. He pouted adorably when she pointed to the door. "Go get dressed. We'll meet you in the parlour in forty minutes."

Once the guys had been pushed out the door—literally in Terry's case—Luna beat the other girls to the shower. She brushed her long hair while Ginny took her turn in the lavatory and Blaise made the beds with her wand. She asked curiously, "I got the impression when you refused to go on the free-fall ride that you're afraid of heights. Why do you want to go ballooning?"

Blaise shrugged. "It's different, somehow. Moving with the wind, there's no turbulence. If I don't look down, I can pretend I'm just admiring the sky and never left the ground."

That made sense. Luna pulled on denims and the layers of shirt, jumper, and light jacket her friend had recommended. The outer layers were borrowed from a selection Minky had brought in from a wardrobe in another bedroom. The ice-blue colour of the cashmere garments made Luna guess they were Narcissa's. A tiny, empty bottle of vodka discovered in the jacket pocket confirmed it.

While she tied the laces of her trainers, Luna hid a smile when Ginny chose a black jumper and poncho. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who liked to match her boyfriend. Blaise picked out a red jumper with a denim jacket. When they met the boys, Draco was dressed in black leather, Terry wore denim and Wesley had on a light blue windbreaker.

The house elf appeared. "When you is landing, breakfast is served."

Blaise said, "Thank you, Minky."

One by one, the friends Flooed to 'Globo Magico.' In a large, open field beside the small house that served as home and office, a witch and two wizards were inflating three hot air balloons with their wands. Blaise told them that unlike the Muggle variety, these multicoloured balloons weren't solely at the mercy of the wind. That was very reassuring. So was the calm, gentle breeze.

Luna hopped into a basket with the pilot, a short-haired, capable older woman named Katia, and Wesley. Nervously, she clung to the railing with a tight grip. The wicker wall between her and the slowly increasing space to the ground didn't seem very sturdy.

Anxiety rose until strong arms encircled and a cheerful voice teased, "The view of the countryside is almost as beautiful as you are, Buttercup."

Luna relaxed and started to enjoy the ride. It was like being part of the sky. The sun had already risen in the east, but traces of soft colours remained. Far below, the landscape looked like a tapestry. She could see a few tiny Muggle vehicles winding their way along the ribbon-like roads. Aside from a whoosh from magicked blasts of hot air, the silence was mesmerising. Luna tilted her head to smile at Wesley. She didn't know where they were headed, and didn't care if they ever came down.

Gradually descending to an open field, the balloon landed gently. Katia laughed at the dazed expressions of her passengers while they helped with 'milking,' or squeezing the air out of the balloon. "Let your minds drift along with _el globo_, eh? That's good. You'll be back!"

They met the others in the middle of the field where the house-elf had transported the gauzy pavilion and all its accoutrements. The three pilots were amazed by such luxury in a rural setting, but quickly accepted the invitation to breakfast.

A lorry rumbled up. The driver hopped out and gestured to the deflated balloons. His associates shook their heads and waved him over, calling that work could wait.

Luna lifted her flute of champagne in the traditional toast to celebrate a safe landing. One of the other pilots, Tonio, said a balloonist prayer of thanks.

_The winds have welcomed you with their softness._

_The sun has blessed you with his warm hands._

_You have flown so high and so well, _

_That the gods have joined with you in laughter,_

_And returned you gently back into the loving arms of mother earth._

A short while later, Luna picked up what looked like a fried donut stick and took a hesitant bite. It was good.

Wesley wiped sugar crystals off her mouth and brought his finger to his mouth. "Mmm, sweet. I'll have to try a _churro_ myself."

Mischievously, Luna picked up a piece of fruit and took a bite.

Wesley murmured, "The strawberries look delicious too."

Across the table, Katia's dark eyes sparkled with humour when she told the group, "These two should take up ballooning. They're naturals!"

Wesley shook his head modestly. That made Luna suspicious. The dimples that deepened made her expect outrageousness, even before he said, "I don't know about being a natural, unless it's natural to think ballooning's like kissing—tranquillity mixed with an exciting rush of adrenaline."

"_Si!"_

Blaise and Ginny giggled at the Spaniards' hearty approval. Luna kept smiling serenely.

When the conversation moved to other topics, Wesley said, "I didn't…er…embarrass you with my little analogy, did I?"

"No. I'm practicing tranquillity, so when we get back to the casa, you can help me with that 'exciting rush of adrenaline' you were talking about."

The look on Wesley's face made her laugh out loud and pop a berry into his open mouth.

-

* * *

- 

After the house-elf returned to magically clear everything away and obligingly whisk the ballooning apparatus onto the lorry, Katia handed out broomsticks.

On the return flight to _Globo Magico, _Ginny laughed when Draco yelled, "These old things make Cleansweeps look like Firebolts!"

She called back, "Better keep your mouth shut if you don't want bugs in your teeth!" His lips immediately closed together.

Slowly but surely, they made it back and Flooed to the casa. Catching Draco elegantly suppressing a yawn, Ginny said, "Why don't we take two siestas today?"

Wesley hustled Luna out of the room so fast; Terry said dryly, "He must really be sleepy."

Blaise winked at Ginny. "I'm tired, too." She tugged her boyfriend toward the side door.

Terry grinned. "Okay, _sleeping beauty_, I'm coming."

Ginny watched Draco curl his lip adorably at the other couple's romantic by-play. She asked, "Did you want me to wake you with a kiss this morning too?"

Instantly, cool composure replaced envious disdain. "Why do you ask? Did you _want_ to wake me with a kiss?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't you?"

A wave of pink washed over her face. "I was shy."

Grey eyes narrowed. "You've kissed me behind every bloody statue at school, on my lap in the Broomsticks, and in the middle of a crowded dance floor, and you were _shy_?"

He was a typical Slytherin, twisting everything around. She nodded while moving toward the bedroom corridor. "I was shy."

She giggled when Draco repeated matter-of-factly, "She was shy." He caught up to her in the archway. "That's not the way to our hammock."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I know. I don't want to siesta on the hammock. I want to sleep in your old room."

He looked startled, then angry, before a mask of indifference settled over classically handsome features. "All right. This way." Striding ahead of her, he walked past the bedroom the boys were sharing to stop at the last one before the lounge. He waved her inside, gesturing to the double bed. "Want to sleep on Blaise's side?"

The room was stark, with only a few framed drawings on whitewashed walls. Ginny refused to rise to the bait. She walked over and looked at the art. The first picture was a large charcoal rendition of the casa. It was brilliant. Tiny initials caught her eye. They were Draco's. Her gaze flickered to his face.

He said, "Why the surprise? You've known since Halloween that I could draw."

The intricate Celtic designs carved into a giant gourd came to mind. She confessed, "I forgot. Distracted by your other talents, I guess." The only other drawings hung over the bed. She moved nearer to peer at them closely. The one on the left was another charcoal drawing. It depicted a girl with short, curly hair putting the finishing touches on a sandcastle. Involuntarily, her eyes moved over Blaise's body.

"No, my best mate didn't have curves back then, but I think I captured her striking features, and those long legs." He was standing behind her, reaching past her shoulder to tap the other drawing, "I think she did a better job at sketching me. Not technically, but in terms of raw feeling. Don't you agree, _Ginevra_?"

That silky drawl wasn't trying to entice her to turn around and snog him. It was calculated to insinuate, to goad…and she wasn't going to fall for his manipulation. Instead, Ginny leaned closer to examine the sketch of a boy who had just awakened from sleeping on his stomach.

He was bare to the waist, a sleepy smile curving his lips and lighting his eyes. It wasn't an example of perfect technique, but Draco was right, there was a depth of feeling to it that compelled the eye to linger. A quality his superior drawing lacked. Quietly, she repeated something he'd said to her earlier, "Blaise's side. Which one was it?"

"The one farthest away from the door."

Ginny slipped off the black poncho and jumper, kicking off her flats to lay down in her own black tee and denims. Draco stripped to a black tee and trousers but continued to stand at the foot of the bed, staring down at her. She said, "If Blaise had a side, then she slept in this bed more than once. That means that either she was afraid of something, or you were. Which was it?"

He sat at the opposite side of the bed. "She was afraid. Someone kept trying to enter her room at night."

"Who?"

His eyes were flinty. "My father, most likely. I wouldn't put it past him." He frowned at her expression. "Lucius may be a lot of things, but a paedophile isn't one of them. I figured out a long time ago that he was trying to push us together."

"It didn't work."

Draco finally lay down beside her, staring at the ceiling. She studied the profile that was so handsome; it literally hurt to think of someone else touching it.

He said, "I should've known that he'd just try harder. Marisol was another one of his pawns. Father's not all-knowing. I'd like to think he wouldn't have brought her round if he'd known what she was capable of."

Lucius Malfoy didn't seem overflowing with parental warmth the few times Ginny had seen him. In fact, she remembered vividly watching through ominoculars during one Quidditch match when Draco fell off his broom. His father had appeared livid at the boy's failure to catch the Snitch, not concerned that his only child might be hurt.

Abruptly, the eyes gazing at the ceiling shifted to capture hers. She tried not to flinch when he spat, "Want to hear the gory details?"

"No."

His drawl was classic Malfoy, cold and spiteful, "_Really?_ Then why'd you drag me into this room? What bloody damn good is hearing how sad and pathetic my life was? Does it make you want to kiss the pain away?"

He rolled over and pinned her down, kissing her roughly. Ginny embraced him as tight as she could. When he pulled back, she said simply, "I wanted to come into this room to show you that I love you, and nothing in your past is going to change that."

His face was so tormented that tears rolled down her cheeks. Draco buried his face against her neck. She could feel his breath hitch unevenly, but he didn't cry. Maybe he couldn't. Time passed. Eventually, he rolled to his side. The look in his eyes made her heart turn over. "Gods, Ginny, I'm a bastard, and I don't deserve you, but I love you…and nothing is going to change that either."

The kiss that followed was gentle and loving. She rested her head against Draco's chest. His fingers stroked her hair more and more slowly, until the caress stopped and she realised her boyfriend had fallen asleep. Ginny watched him, until her eyes grew heavy and her head lolled to the side.

"Pssst! Ginny! Draco! Wake up!"

She woke up and saw red. Her hair had fallen into her face. Ginny shoved it out of her eyes, blinking at the girl standing in the doorway. "Hey, Blaise. What time is it?"

"Time for you two to get up and go change. We're going to _Cesares_ again on the mopeds. I need Draco to remind Terry that Muggles get grumpy when you exceed the 110 kph speed limit."

Draco opened his eyes. "Aren't you going to hassle us about the _rules_?"

"Haven't you heard? I think rules are made to be broken," Blaise said as she backed down the corridor.

Ginny asked the boy beside her, "Is that what you think too?"

He shook his head. "No. I think they don't apply to me."

Ginny's laughter faded when she saw his smile. It reminded her of something. She twined her fingers with his and then lifted them over his head. Leaning over him, she reminded with a smirk, "I believe I told you that I'm going to hold you down and snog you."

He raised his head toward hers. "Wouldn't want to call you a liar, when we promised to tell the truth."

She kissed him until chiselled lips parted and his tongue glided against hers. Before someone else came and reminded them of house rules, Ginny broke the kiss.

Draco saw her smug expression and asked, "What's the look for?"

She winked. "I hope you enjoyed that, because I'm going to have to do it again. What I actually said was I'm going to hold you down and snog you on _the hammock. _So next siesta, you're going to have to make an honest woman of me."

Ginny strutted out of the room with low, pleased laughter following her down the corridor.

-

* * *

- 

"_Is that what you're wearing to the fiesta? It's so pretty!" _

Blaise's gaze travelled from the beautifully tailored white dress to the redhead eyeing the crystal detailing. She said, "No, this is what you're wearing. Don't argue. The dress is bespelled to size itself to fit perfectly." She tossed the gown into the other girl's arms, reaching down to lift a pair of shoes. Using what Luna called her 'snake charmer voice' she tempted, "Peep toe, white leather stiletto pumps with gold tone and enamel 'D & G' logo buckles."

"Dolce & Gabbana?"

Confident that she had her friend at designer, the girl smirked. "Dolce & Gabbana Stregone, _amiga_, charmed to fit with comfort and support. Try them on."

Blaise moved toward the wardrobe to find something else to wear. The white dress would look gorgeous with fiery hair and freckles, but not on her. She'd look like a little girl on her way to…communion…that was Papa called it.

The upcoming meeting with her father's estranged family was making her nervous. The last couple of days had been so hectic, what with cleaning skeletons out of closets between holiday jaunts, that she hadn't thought about what the Romero family would think of her until a few hours ago. That gown she'd picked out was perfect for making a good impression, but it wasn't her.

Nearby, Luna was staring doubtfully at her reflection in a cheval mirror. "Do you think this outfit is too…colourful?"

The light green cardigan and camisole paired with a tiered skirt in multi-colours was stunning. Blaise said so and Ginny seconded the opinion. "You look great. What kind of earrings are you wearing?"

Luna fingered the gold coins hanging from hooks. "Doubloons. Wesley once told me that I was a pirate, because I stole his heart."

Blaise was glad Luna had picked Wesley over Harry-Bloody-Potter. What Morrigan saw in the boy other than intense green eyes and a cool scar, she didn't know. He was always sulking and brooding, and not attractively like Draco, either.

Once, in potions, when they'd both been getting ingredients out of the storage cupboard, she'd heard Potter muttering to Mr. Freckles about what a git Snape was. Impulsively pretending that she needed to ask the professor a question, Blaise had drifted by Potter's table, surreptitiously adding a drop of hellebore to his cauldron.

When Professor Snape denigrated Potter's ability to read the directions while making the failed Draught of Peace vanish, Blaise had giggled. Snape had whirled around, met her eyes, and done something that still had the power to make her heart skip a beat in memory. His lips had curved, ever so briefly, into a smile.

"Don't sigh, we'll find you something to wear," said Luna.

Unwilling to admit the true reason for her sighing, Blaise stood back and let her friends rifle through her clothes. Most of them she'd never seen before. Had Eddy and Cissy hit fashion week? The two girls conferred over several dresses before Ginny pulled out a dress they both agreed was 'fab.'

Blaise smiled over her mother's favourite word slithering into her mates' vocabulary. "Good choice, I'll wear it."

The dress had a halter top of navy silk with a full skirt in tiers of navy, aqua and green ending several inches above the knee. She could tell Terry liked it by the stunned expression on his face. Blaise liked the way he looked in black.

Wesley looked enviously at Luna's colourful skirt. "Tell me again why girls get to wear any colour they like, but we're stuck looking like crows?"

Draco's lips twitched. "The Romeros are an old, traditional family. If you walk in wearing a psychedelic shirt, Blaise's grandfather will consider it, and you, _feminine." _

Wesley grumbled, but he didn't rush out to change and fight for his right to wear colour. Luna held his hand and patted it consolingly. He grinned.

Next to Blaise, Terry ran his fingers down her bare back. "How am I supposed to make a good impression on your family if I can't keep my hands off you?"

She smiled and smoothed back his hair. "Don't worry about them. Just remember that you're going to make a great impression on _me_."

His chuckle followed her into the fireplace, giving her the ability to say almost steadily, "_Hacienda Romero_."

-

Stepping out of the enormous stone fireplace in Andalusia, Blaise's gaze was drawn immediately to a man sitting on an ornately carved chair facing her. He looked nothing like her father. Vicente Romero reminded her of a hawk, all lean, harsh planes and angles. One hand held a silver topped cane. The other extended regally to her.

Involuntarily, she smiled. Did he expect her to kiss his ring or something? Walking forward, she clasped his fingers. In a courtly gesture, the old man kissed her hand. "You are your father's daughter. I saw Enrique's impudence in your smile."

When her great-grandfather rose from the chair, she looked into fathomless dark eyes that showed a trace of amusement. Pertly, she kissed his cheek. "_Gracias, eres muy amable_."

"Did I hear correctly, _abuelo_? Did you really say something kind?"

A short, stocky man with a friendly smile walked into the room. He embraced her warmly. "Welcome home, _Niña_. I'm your father's cousin Enzo, call me cousin too."

"Thank you, cousin Enzo."

The gregarious man asked to be introduced to her friends. His smile faded for a moment when he realised Terry was her boyfriend, but Enzo soon recovered his affable charm. "Grandfather and I would like to show you _Yeguada Romero_. Our family has been breeding what you would call 'Andalusian' horses for centuries." Gesturing for them to follow, her cousin informed while leading them along cool, dim corridors, "Homer, in his Illiad praised the _Pura Raza Espanola_. Your English Duke of Newcastle wrote that 'it is the noblest horse in the world, the most beautiful that can be.'"

Instinctively, Blaise reached for Terry's hand when they crossed a grand portal to step outside. This imposing home, with its severe, whitewashed façade, was where her father had grown up. He had gazed across these manicured lawns, played under the olive trees, ridden through those meadows surrounded by Andalusian hills.

Not once had Enrique mentioned his childhood or his family in Spain to the one he'd made in England. She didn't know what to think about that.

Her grandfather kept slanting assessing glances her way. Blaise made sure to appear interested while Enzo rattled off his spiel about the superior lineage and impeccable training of their stock while guiding them around the stud farm. Most of the strongly built, yet elegant horses she saw grazing in pastures or being trained in sanded or turfed rings were white. Some were grey, and a few black.

In a far pasture, two riders caught her attention. They were galloping toward a small group of bulls.

"Here…use my omnioculars."

Absently thanking her cousin, Blaise focused on the men. After a few moments, she gasped, "They just knocked down a couple of bulls with poles! What in Merlin's name are they playing at?" She handed the omnioculars to Terry, who raised them to his eyes to see for himself.

Her great-grandfather gave a rusty-sounding chuckle. "Your cousin Diego and Alanzo are practicing for the upcoming _Acoso Y Derribo_ competition."

"What does that mean?" Luna asked.

Her calm interest merited a half smile. "We prefer to use the definition of 'the art of bull running on horseback.' The _garrocha_, or wooden pole, has been long been used to work the fierce bulls of Spain. Applying pressure behind the hipbone tips the bull, but does not harm."

Terry said, "He's right, Blaise, the bulls stood right back up. One even went after one of the riders." He offered the omnioculars to Draco.

The other boy nodded his thanks. "I can't imagine a businessman like Enrique Zabini tipping bulls."

Vicente waved them back toward the hacienda. "Come. You will see."

Inside what looked to be an office, the walls were covered with pictures of horses and riders along with numerous awards for various competitions. Stiffly walking over to a photograph framed in dark wood, the silver-haired man took it off the wall and handed it to his great grand-daughter. Her friends crowded around. Together, they watched a young man accept a silver trophy cup and hold it up while those around him applauded.

"At sixteen, Enrique was the youngest to win _Acoso Y Deribo's_ greatest honour—The Championship of Seville. My grandson made the house of Romero proud that day." Gravely, the old Spaniard added, "Your father was obedient, respectful, until his visit to England. When he came back, Enrique had changed. Duty no longer meant anything to him, and responsibility…_familia_…was less than nothing. It was something to be left behind and forgotten."

An older woman with the air of a housekeeper stood in the doorway. "I beg your pardon, Senor Romero, but the guests have begun to arrive."

Vicente inclined his head. "I will be there to greet them shortly, Pia. Ensure that the rest of the staff has all in readiness." Brusquely, he told them, "I must go greet our friends and family, but feel free to stay and view the photographs of Enrique. There are many of them." Nodding regally, the aristocratic old man left with the woman trailing in his wake.

Terry's arm slid around Blaise's waist. "Are you okay?"

Blaise shrugged. They stepped forward to examine the photographs encircling the walls. Her great-grandfather had not been exaggerating. The back wall in particular held many pictures of her father with large groups of family, at work around the _Yeguada_, riding in competition, and accepting trophies.

"There's something about these photographs that bother me, but I can't quite put my finger on it," Wesley said.

Luna pointed. "I think it's that Enrique never smiles."

Blaise scanned the photos again. Luna was right. Her father's face was solemn in every picture.

"Not true, Lovegood, here's one of Zabini smiling." Draco handed Blaise a small photograph of a young boy laughing with a curly-haired older woman.

Ginny said, "The woman looks a lot like you. Is that your great-grandmother?"

Reaching out a fingertip, Blaise touched the face of the only relative her father had ever told her stories about. "Sophia Zabini was the one who wanted a summer home on _la Costa de la Luz_, who designed the courtyard…and left the home to my father when she died."

"Actually, cousin, _mi abuela_ left the home to you, along with a trust that your father was to administrate." Enzo, wearing a tailored black suit, smiled at the surprise on her face. Moving forward, he said, "I take it that this is news?" When she stared blankly, he invited the others, "The fiesta has begun. May I show you to the terrace, where refreshments are being served? If you will wait _uno momento_, Blaise, I will return and show you Sophia's bedroom. There is a portrait of _tu abuela_ that you should see."

"Terry stays."

Her cousin escorted the two other couples out of the room. Once they were alone, Blaise flung herself into Terry's embrace. He held her protectively.

An amused voice said, "_Lo siento_, sorry to interrupt, but when I saw my father leading your friends to the bar, I offered to take you upstairs myself."

Diego Romero's smile was extremely white against his dark olive complexion. Holding Terry's hand, Blaise followed him along spartanly elegant corridors and up a grand staircase to a bedchamber that reminded her of her own. The dark, ornately carved furniture, the tapestries and rugs…Enrique must have wanted her to appreciate her heritage, although he'd never spoken about it.

Over the mantel of the fireplace across from the bed hung a full-length portrait of a young woman in a formal white gown…Sophia….

"I see the resemblance, but you're more beautiful," said Terry

Diego chuckled. "I think that the old man hoped to make a match between us kissing cousins, so you've made me extremely happy by bringing your friend along. My girlfriend Daria is the jealous type."

She shook her head. "I didn't get that impression. Great-grandfather seemed more intent on sharing how my father turned his back on family duty."

The full laugh that statement caused made her and Terry exchange baffled glances. Romero explained,

"_Gran abuelo_! I meant my father." Sheepishly, he added, "No offence, _prima_, but he really misses that beach house. Our family spent holidays there every year until…."

Until Sophia died and willed the home to a great-granddaughter that she'd never met. Had the woman hoped to reconcile Vicente and Enrique? Blaise felt a smile tug her lips to think her cousin Enzo loved the house enough to marry his son off to gain it. "If _Sol y Sombra_ is really mine, then you can tell your father that the family will always be welcome."

He grinned. "Let's go tell him now!"

Blaise waved him ahead with the promise that they'd be down in a moment. When the other man left, she trailed her fingers over the things on the dresser. Impulsively, she headed toward the enormous four poster bed.

"What are you doing?"

Propped up against the satin covered pillows, she smiled at Terry. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to lie on the bed where Sophia used to read my father stories. After his parents were killed in a boating accident, she became a second mother to him." Patting the counterpane beside her, she coaxed, "Come here, baby."

He glanced uneasily at the door before slowly walking over to lie beside her. Shifting to her side, Blaise wound her fingers in long, silken hair and sought his mouth with hers. The visit had raised questions that only her father could answer, and she didn't want to think about him right now. At this moment, she only wanted to feel Terry's strong body and his warm fingers stroking the bare skin of her back. Several sweet, deep kisses later, the couple parted, and smilingly made their way downstairs.

"This is a back terrace?" Terry said humorously.

"On a grand scale."

Strings of faery lights glowed softly around the enormous tiled area leading to magnificent formal gardens. To one side, a band of musicians played a lively folk tune. At the far end, tables and chairs were colourfully decorated. The crowd of people assembled was divided into small groups. Most were milling around, talking, but some were dancing.

A fair-haired couple were turning and whirling. To the amusement of those around them, Wesley bent Luna back over his arm dashingly. Near the other couple, Blaise saw Ginny lean close to Draco and say something. He lifted an eyebrow before dipping her so dramatically that fiery tresses brushed the tiles. In a manner worthy of a Spaniard, her friend leaned down to kiss his girlfriend masterfully. Applause broke out.

Blaise and Terry exchanged smiles. Pulling Terry's hand with an eagerness that made him chuckle, Blaise led him through the crowd to join the dance.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: The "I was shy" scene was inspired by _Splash_. If you haven't ever seen Tom Hanks say, "You were shy?" to his mermaid girlfriend, rent it or watch it the next time the film shows up on cable. It's hilarious. The magic balloon ride and wizard owned _yeguada_, horse stud, were fun to research. The balloonist prayer is anonymous, but I'm thankful to whoever wrote it, and even more thankful to readers who review!


	36. Sixteen Candles

**Special Note: **I can still remember August of 04 and the 'oh crap' feeling in the pit of my stomach when I learned Rowling had posted Ginny's birthday on her website as August 11th. I had written a great many Matchmaker chapters, and needed Ginny's birthday to fall over Easter Holiday, not the end of Summer Holiday! Since Ginny's birthday wasn't celebrated or mentioned in the books, only on Jo's site, I chose to keep her birthday as is and tell any who asked 'did you know?' yes, I did, lol.

Now that there is an official 'canon' sixth year, I hope readers will accept the alternate birthday along with the alternate story written pre HBP, but edited afterwards.

The title is taken from the song sung by The Stray Cats in the film _Sixteen Candles._

-

* * *

-

Chapter 36- Sixteen Candles

-

_I don't want this holiday to end, _Luna thought with a heartfelt sigh. She stood on the sun terrace, watching the sun rise above the ocean. This was their last day at the casa. Tomorrow, they would Floo home and spend the remaining days of break with their families before heading back to school.

She felt bad for not wanting to spend time with her father and his new…friend... It was selfish to want him to remain faithful to the memory of her mother forever. Acknowledging that didn't change Luna's feelings.

"You're up early. Hey, what's the matter?" Warm fingers brushed the tear off her cheek, before pulling her into a hug.

She leaned against her boyfriend and confessed miserably, "I was thinking about Daddy. Somehow, knowing he's dating makes me feel like I've lost my mother all over again."

His arms tightened around her when she began to cry. Luna was grateful that he didn't spout platitudes, or offer advice. He just stroked her back, and held her close to his heart.

Wesley led them over to a hammock in the far corner of the terrace. As pillows went, his chest was a bit too firm for true comfort, but she wouldn't have moved her head for all the duck feathers in the world. The gentle rocking motion of the hammock soothed almost as much as the fingertips sifting through her hair.

Eventually, she looked up into sympathetic eyes.

He asked, "Feeling better, are we?"

His curved lips and deep dimples were so cute. So was that raised golden eyebrow. Luna said, "We?"

Wesley's smile turned impish. "Well, when you're unhappy, that makes _me_ sad, so if you're feeling less so, then I'm happier too."

That was so sweet. Her lips parted while she lifted her mouth toward his.

"_C'mon, Red. It's our last day. I say we siesta six times if we want to."_

Luna jerked violently like a little girl caught being naughty. The motion caused the surface of the hammock to tilt. She slid off atop Wesley, who laughed.

"What in the blazes are you two playing at?" Draco demanded.

Matter-of-factly as possible, Luna said, "Don't ask, and I won't tell."

Ginny snorted with amusement and tugged her boyfriend's hand. "Let's go grab the hammock by the pool."

Luna waved goodbye while she attempted to untangle her legs from Wesley's. It proved impossible. He wouldn't let her go, and my, what attractive legs he had. Felt good, too, rubbing against hers. On the cool tiles, she braced her hands on either side of Wesley's smiling face and kissed him enthusiastically.

"_Don't take Malfoy growling 'my hammock now, Ape-Man' personally, baby. I'm sure that this one is perfectly nice too…ooohhh!"_

Blaise's exclamation prodded Luna to point toward the French doors the couple had just walked through. "My hammock. Go now!"

Hands raised, Terry grinned, "Fine. Musical hammocks it is."

Luna watched the other couple duck back into the house. A hand waved in front of her face.

"How about we try kissing on a soft surface this time?" Wesley grinned.

He pulled Luna to her feet, slid an arm around her waist and waltzed her toward the hammock.

After a leisurely breakfast, the friends decided to return to Tarifa. This time, they took the mopeds and drove to the wizard section of the public beach.

Luna told Wesley once they parked, "I'm not up for windsurfing again. I just want to lie in the sun and enjoy the view."

"I want to sunbathe too," said Ginny. "Why don't the rest of you join us after a sail?"

The group staked out a spot with an enormous beach blanket before the boys and Blaise went to rent windsurfing rigs. Lying on her stomach, enjoying the gentle breeze, Luna pillowed her cheek on an arm. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Me too." Ginny sighed. "Most of what I'll miss will be spending time with Draco. I can't help thinking that makes me a bad person."

Straight-faced, Luna said, "It does."

She giggled when Ginny shot back, "Like you don't have it bad for Wesley."

Luna sighed. "I have it very bad…and it feels very good." She contemplated the sunlight sparkling on the ocean through half closed lids. Time passed in a pleasant daze.

Cool drops of water hitting her warmed skin made Luna startle. Rolling over, she smiled up at the boy blocking the sun. "Have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was great. At the end we had a laugh, too, giving Blaise a ride on her board."

Blaise dropped down to the blanket beside Luna, leaning back on her elbows, laughing. "I felt like Cleopatra being carried by her big, strong, bodyguards. It was fab."

Terry stretched out beside his girlfriend. "That bloke waiting by the surf shop stared so hard I thought his eyes would pop out."

Wesley lay on his side facing Luna. He kidded his best mate, "Good thing he left before you could finish muttering that hex." His expression changed from joking to serious when he promised Luna, "If a bloke ever stares at you like that, he's going to regret it, Buttercup."

She reached out to trace his lips with a fingertip. "I love it when you go Dread Pirate Roberts."

"Think it's sexy, hmmm?"

She nodded solemnly. He chuckled.

Blaise gasped. "Stars and stones, I forgot about the Gillyweed!" She reached for a carryall. Taking out a small package, she handed a small, salty smelling ball to everyone.

The couples left the blanket for the ocean.

Luna felt her heartbeat quicken, wading into the sea with a golden-haired pirate. She pretended the Gillyweed was a delicacy to mermaids and not rubbery icky-ness. Wesley grimaced. It seemed that his imagination wasn't up to the task of making the mass palatable. When they sank together into the clear blue depths, it felt like sinking into a dream.

-

_The mermaid swam toward the pirate who had stolen her heart._

_He was diving down to look at a vividly coloured fish. Ever since she had used the enchantment to enable him to breathe underwater, the human had been fascinated with her world. He loved to explore the coral reefs and wrecks, especially. His white grin would flash whenever they discovered gold and other treasure. _

_She smiled whenever she discovered something new about kissing. _

_Sometimes, when he rested upon the soft moss of her grotto, her handsome pirate would tell stories about the wonders to be found on land. His face would light up, and that pleasant voice she loved to listen to would ring with such passion, she longed to explore that strange world with him. _

_A slender hand rose to touch the pearls around her neck. Could she really leave the sea, her people? She stretched out both hands. Her love took them in his with an inquiring look. Smiling, the mermaid propelled them toward the distant shore._

_-_

Flipper-like feet keeping her treading water a few metres away from Wesley, the vision became reality. Her pirate was lifting an eyebrow, his merry blue eyes silently asking, _daydreaming again? _She nodded ruefully while swimming forward. Tracing his features with webbed fingers, Luna smiled. Even with blue-tinted skin, he was incredibly handsome. She was so lucky. Being with him was worth leaving her father, worth everything.

His lips felt cold, and yet they warmed hers. Kissing him underwater felt like being in a bubble. They drifted together with the gentle current, mouths fused, legs entwined. Long blonde strands floated in a curtain around them, blocking the view of the underwater world. Uncaring, eyes closed, Luna was absorbed in the kiss.

Eventually, the bubble popped. She swam to the surface and took in deep gulps of air.

Wesley treaded water beside her. He asked, "What were you daydreaming about this time?"

She said, "The mermaid decided to leave the sea to be with her love."

Something male and primitive gleamed in his eyes. He swam forward and kissed her. They sank beneath the water. A few moments later, they returned to the surface, laughing. The experience wasn't the same without the aid of Gillyweed, although it was still very sweet. They floated on their backs, holding hands as they slowly propelled themselves toward shore.

-

* * *

-

On three sides of the old farmhouse table, three girls stood staring at each other apprehensively. Ginny's gaze hardened with resolve. Someone needed to make the first move. She was willing to take a chance, risk life and limb.

"Wait!"

Knife paused above the cutting board, Ginny told Blaise, "We agreed to make dinner by hand on our last night. I want the extra credit in Muggle Studies, so watch me and you'll see that it's not much different from potion making."

Again, the blade's descent was stopped by a sharp 'Stop!'

Ginny made an effort not to snap. "What's the problem?"

Looking embarrassed, Blaise said, "This reminds me of a novel I read once. _Like Water For Chocolate. _When the girl cooked, her emotions permeated the food." She bit her lip. "If we make this dinner in the wrong mood, our last night together could be ruined."

"You don't seriously believe…."

The expression on Blaise's face said that she did.

Luna said, "Where does the term 'culinary magic' or 'kitchen witch' come from? I'd rather be safe than sorry." She smiled at Blaise. "What should we do?"

"No clue, it's Muggle. Got any ideas, Ginny?"

"At home, Mum listens to happy music in the kitchen. Want to look through the Orpheus Orbs? We could try that too."

In the lounge, the trio stopped a moment to enjoy the view. On the beach, the boys were tossing the sphere Wesley brought to the casa--a Frisbee. Ginny watched Draco's impressive musculature shift to catch and throw the sphere. She noticed the other girls appreciated different aspects of the 'scenery' and giggled.

After a few minutes, they walked over to consider the collection of orbs hidden inside a cabinet. Ginny lifted one out. "_The Beatles Greatest Hits!_ They've loads of upbeat songs."

Back in the rustic kitchen, Ginny placed the orb on the table and gave it a spin. The song _Nowhere Man_ played. She smiled weakly, lifted the orb and rotated again. This time, _Hey Jude _projected.

Luna asked, "Should I try?"

Ginny and Blaise both said, "_Yes!"_

After the next spin, music poured out, cheerfully assuring that the girl had the singer's love _Eight Days A Week._

Ginny began cutting the stems from the leaves of Swiss chard in rhythm with the song. She sang off-key while slicing the stems on the diagonal and cutting the leaves into thin slivers. Luckily, they ate the biggest meal in the middle of the day. The one they prepared now was lighter and easier to conjure, or cook.

_Salad Parador_ was named after a restored castle in Andalusia. They had visited the magnificent structure and admired the Moorish tile work. The view of the olive trees creating a patchwork quilt out of the valley below had been breathtaking. Along with a bottle of olive oil, Ginny had asked for the recipe for the salad she'd ordered at the Parador restaurant. The shrimp and vegetable salad seemed easy to prepare.

On the huge antique that had never been used for actual cookery, Minky had charmed one of the burners to act like a Muggle appliance. Luna, with an enviable confidence, heated olive oil in a large skillet and added garlic. Ginny added the chard and watched it be sautéed to soften before being set aside.

Another spin of the orb resulted in a second lively tune spilling into the kitchen. Ginny hummed along while trimming the ends off thin green beans. They were cooked until crisp-tender and added to the chard.

Blaise had been peeling shrimp. She added them to a skillet with cherry tomatoes and thyme and gestured for Ginny to shake the skillet to cook the shrimp. The three friends sang along to _Yellow Submarine._

After the girls divided the chard leaves tossed with balsamic vinegar among six plates, they topped each with crisp beans and sautéed chard stems. The shrimp and tomatoes were arranged on top. Luna sprinkled a few olives while Blaise added a sprig of thyme.

Each of the friends carried two plates to the courtyard table. The boys, showered and waiting hungrily, duly admired the salad.

Once the salad was eaten, Draco asked, "What's the next course?"

Three sets of feminine eyes met in a panic. Ginny rose. She told her fellow chefs, "Let's take the plates back to the kitchen and bring out the entrée."

In the kitchen, Blaise said, "What entrée?"

Ginny shoved dirty plates into the kitchen sink. "Hell if I know!"

Luna said calmly, "Why don't we ask Minky to help?"

The house-elf must have been listening inside the pantry to pop out so suddenly. With only a trace of a smirk, she asked, "Is my assistance required?" The unanimous 'yes!' was heard with a toothy smile. Minky said, "I will conjure Andalusian steak rollos if that is acceptable."

Relieved, Ginny returned to the courtyard. She giggled when, after tasting the beef, Draco complimented her cooking skills as 'just as good as a house-elf's.'

Luna heard her and started giggling as well. Blaise sputtered with amusement, and soon the secret was out and their boyfriends were laughing too.

Once the plates were cleared away, Ginny became aware that Draco was watching the arched doorway expectantly. She followed his gaze and saw Drinky and Minky carrying an enormous cake lit with candles. Torn between laughter and tears, she listened as the group sang, _"Happy Birthday to you!"_

Ginny said, "I didn't expect this. My birthday's not until next week." Silver eyes smiled into hers. The girl's heart turned over.

Wesley said puckishly, "Sixteen candles make a lovely light, but I think you're supposed to blow them out to receive a wish."

With a racing heart, she made a wish before blowing the candles out. After wild applause, Minky cut the cake. Drinky extended a basket full of presents. Ginny said, "Oh no, you shouldn't have."

Draco gave her a look that stopped her half-hearted protests. When she reached for a festively wrapped package, he said gruffly, "They're not much, just tokens, really."

Intrigued by his expression, she opened the first present. It was a spyglass from Wesley. She smiled her thanks and reached for another. Luna gave her a lace mantilla. Terry's gift was an orb of Spanish guitar music. Ginny expressed her appreciation and opened the rectangular, flat gift from Blaise. It was a small painting of a white village. "I love it!" she said. I'll put it on my desk and look at it every day."

"I'm glad, but that's not the real present."

Blaise's fingers pressed what had seemed to be an imperfection in the grain of the wood. The frame sprang open, revealing two hidden frames inside. One was empty. The other held a sketch of a couple lying on a hammock. They looked happy and in love.

The couple was Ginny and Draco.

On several mornings, Blaise and Draco had quietly sketched together out on the sun terrace. Ginny had never asked to see what they were working on. In the back of her mind, she'd been afraid that they were sketching each other. Placing the opened frame carefully on the table, she squeezed her friend in a big hug.

"Guess you like it, huh?"

She nodded and looked toward Draco. He held out a flat, rectangular present. Her stomach somersaulted. Trembling fingers unveiled another sketch…of her face. The image held Ginny transfixed. Was she this beautiful, this animated? Merlin, she was glad he saw her this way.

"It's beyond beautiful," Ginny said with a misty smile. "There's a depth of feeling…." Choked up, she could only hand Blaise the sketch while she kissed her boyfriend to express everything that words couldn't say.

On the opposite side of the table, Wesley mused, "After we devour this delicious looking cake, if…a person…wanted to innocently sleep out under the stars on their birthday, would that be considered breaking the rules?"

Terry smiled. "I don't think so."

Blaise winked. "That person would need someone to keep them company."

Luna nodded serenely. "The stars don't shine as brightly without someone to share them with."

Draco looked taken aback, but then recovered to smile. "Cut the cake, Birthday Girl."

With a last look at her sketches, Ginny closed the frame and placed the painting gently aside. Smiling widely, she stood and served the cake.

-

Later, lying with Draco on the hammock placed in the middle of the sun terrace, the stars seemed brighter than any Ginny had ever seen before.

The voice that made her shiver whispered in her ear, "Ready for your other birthday present?"

Happy that the starlit darkness concealed her blush, she nodded. A teasingly light kiss was pressed to her eyelids. "That was an _Angel Kiss_. You're getting sixteen different ones, so fifteen more to go." He took her face in his hands and held her gently while fluttering his eyelashes against hers. Her stomach fluttered too.

"What was that?" she asked shakily.

"_Butterfly Kiss."_

Lifting her hand to his lips, the '_hand kiss'_ was followed by a '_finger kiss,' _which involved kissing and sucking each digit. She sighed when he kissed her earlobe, cheek, jawline, neck, and collarbone. The muscles in Ginny's abdomen flexed when his fingers raised her top and caressed them. A startled 'oh' left her lips when his lowered to her bellybutton.

The sensation of his breath blowing where he had softly kissed gave her the shivers and made her giggle. Draco's tongue darted around and into her belly button before kissing and nibbling her stomach. Ginny clenched her fingers in his hair. He chuckled, and lifted his shirt to align his belly button with hers. That brought their faces into perfect alignment. After frustrating her with an Eskimo kiss and pecking, nipping, and licking her lips from the outside to the inside, rain-cloud eyes opened. He stared into her eyes. The slow, intimate kiss made her long for a deeper one.

Her eyelids closed in anticipation when Draco murmured, "_French Kiss."_

Ginny knew why this was called the 'soul kiss.' It felt like she was offering her life and soul with the exchange of breath and meeting of mouths and tongues. The best present she received was the knowledge that he was offering his to her in return. Long, deep, kisses later, Draco sucked on her tongue, making her gasp. "I think that's more than sixteen different types of kisses!"

He tickled her. While she was laughing, he kissed her again and then smiled in the way that she loved. "Don't you want a few more to grow on?"

Ginny nodded eagerly.

-

* * *

-

…_**the hours that we have spent, when we have chid the hasty-footed time for parting us...**_

The words from _Midsummer's Night's Dream_ came to mind while Blaise watched Draco kiss Ginny for the last time. Earlier, in their room, when the girls had said their farewells, a lump had risen in her throat. It was still there, making her voice husky with suppressed emotion.

Draco nodded to the others and strode outside. Luna, and then Wesley stepped into the fireplace. When only Terry remained, Blaise tried to smile.

Terry's smile was crooked. "I'll mirror you tonight. Let you know how much I miss you." Pulling her into a hug, he said, "It's going to be hard to sleep without you beside me."

Last night, when Ginny and Draco retired to spend the night gazing at the stars, the other two couples had gone for a swim in the pool.

Afterwards, Wesley had commented wryly, "Partings may be sweet sorrow, but I'm not much on sorrow."

Luna said, "Then let's not part. There's no reason we can't have another co-ed slumber party."

They had all agreed to meet in the boys' chamber. This time, the beds were kept separated. Without a ring of candles, the enveloping darkness had made curling against Terry's side less comforting and more exciting. He had shifted to face her, lips brushing across her cheek to find her mouth. One hand cupped the nape of her neck while the other slipped under her pyjama top and slid upwards.

Blaise's heart and insides had melted. When his mouth moved to kiss and lick her neck before lightly sucking, she had breathed softly for his ears only, "Don't give me a love bite…there."

After her boyfriend had returned to his family, she remained staring into the empty fireplace, absently rubbing the spot on her chest that proved last night wasn't a dream. The mark didn't hurt, he'd been gentle, but the memory made her heart ache at the thought of the days that would pass slowly until they were together again.

Ruefully laughing at her Hufflepuff sentimentality, Blaise stepped out the side door. She saw Draco leaning against a pergola post, gazing out at the garden and sea beyond. She stood beside him. Together they silently contemplated the view and the realisation that this interlude was over. She bumped her shoulder into his. "I drew a second sketch of you and Ms. Freckles on the hammock. She's wearing your favourite leopard print bikini in this one. Want it?"

He pushed her toward the house. "Damn right I do."

Hours later at dinner, Eddy and Cissy, who had returned to London from Morocco, went on and on about their 'abfab holiday.' More accurately, Eddy chattered constantly while Cissy inserted the occasional acid remark. Neither seemed very interested in what their children had done on holiday. Other than the off-hand, 'you're looking gorgeously tanned, sweetie darling, you had fun, eh?' Edina asked no questions about how her daughter had spent her time.

Blaise thought about their friends' families deluging them with questions about what activities they had done, interesting places they had seen, exotic food they'd eaten. She met Draco's resigned gaze and rolled her eyes. Maybe they had it better than they knew.

In the middle of the night, when her father burst into her room, she revised her opinion.

"What's wrong Papa?" Blaise asked.

Enrique activated the illumination orbs. "I have received a letter from my esteemed _abuelo_." Visibly upset, he held up a sheet of parchment, reading aloud, "My great-granddaughter was kind enough to give me your direction. Seeing her was like gazing upon my beloved Sophia again. The family was very happy to meet Blaise. You have much to be proud of in your daughter. Perhaps you will accompany her on another visit one day."

He threw the letter down, stalking over to where she stood beside the bed. "What have you done?"

She shook her head. "I met your cousin Enzo's son in a club. Vicente owled an invitation to a fiesta. I went. The Romeros are good people. I don't understand why you never told me about them!"

Bitter laughter filled the air. "_Good people._" Furious dark eyes burned into hers. "Baby girl, those _good people_ tried to force me into a mould of their making and when I chose another path, _abuelo_ threw me out to make my own way."

What could she say? "That was years ago…can't you forgive them…forgive your grandfather?"

Enrique's intense features twisted. "That man wanted me to leave your mother, tell her to abort our child, so the Romero line would stay _Pura Raza Espanol_ like those damned horses." Stepping back, he vowed before he left, "I will never forgive that and I will sell the casa they love so much before I allow my daughter to be contaminated by such a family!"

For the second time that day, Blaise stood staring off after being left alone.

Draco came into the room. "I heard the shouting. Are you all right?"

Her pain-filled eyes gave the answer. He hugged her. "How about we sleep on the sofas in the lounge?"

Mind reeling with conflicting thoughts and feelings, she docilely allowed herself to be led downstairs.

The next morning, Blaise resolved to take action. She understood her father's anger and pain, but she wasn't going to hate the family along with him. They had changed, and she was willing to forgive past mistakes.

She reassured Draco that she was fine, and he should go on to the Quidditch Supply Centre. After breakfast, she headed to the library. Papa was long gone.

In the safe hidden behind a section of false books, there was a folder labelled 'Blaise.' Documents inside proved that Sophia Zabini Romero had indeed left her a trust that included _Sol y Sombra_. Other papers caught her eye. It seemed her parents had set up an account for her. Scanning the statement detailing the amount of company profits funnelled into it, she whistled softly.

Two particular documents caught her eye. One was a form authorising her to control the account previously administered by her parents. The date was left open. They must have planned to sign over the fund after she finished school. The other parchment was a copy of a letter Enrique had sent--this morning--to a realtor in Seville. He was authorising the sale of _his_ casa on _La Costa de la Luz_. Papa would forge her signature allowing the transaction, no doubt. Her lips curved. She was two steps ahead of him.

Deftly forging Enrique's signature to the emancipation document, Blaise gathered the deed to the house along with most of the other data. A quick spell copied the papers. She put duplicates of everything except the deed back into the file and closed the safe.

Upstairs, her mother was resistant to waking. "C'mon, sweetie darling, let me have another few winkies of sleep." Eyes bleary, the frizzy-haired woman grumped, "All right, fine, whatever dearest, I'll sign your little papers…there…Zzz…."

Blaise kissed her slumbering mother on the cheek. Quickly, she returned to her room and took out a navy Chanel suit. She looked businesslike and chic. The matching pumps and handbag completed her transformation. A quick spray of Chanel No. 5 for good measure and she was ready for her outing.

She left a note for Draco to meet her for lunch and left the house. There was a Squire Cab waiting.

At Gringotts, an accounts manager immediately ushered her into a private office. Her request was met with surprise, but her paperwork was in order, and the signatures matched the ones on file exactly. Blaise couldn't help feeling a glow of pride at being her father's daughter.

The bulk of her old account's funds were distributed into a new, numbered account. The rest was funnelled into similar accounts in banks scattered across Europe. She signed transfer forms and placed her copies of the paperwork into the dragon-hide briefcase her father had given as a belated Christmas present.

With a warm smile, she thanked the manager for the impeccable service. A goblin escorted her to the new vault. Taking a moment to admire the gold that looked like a dragon's horde, Blaise left the briefcase inside and returned to the lobby. Outside, a lift of her hand caused a Squire Cab to careen across traffic and squeal to a halt at the curb.

A couple of mornings later, she read the _Quibbler_ with a smile on her face. The Squib Stocking Snatcher had been apprehended, and laundry lines were safe once more.

Minky entered the library. "Miss, this mail is being returned for the second time now."

The mail in question was a birthday card, from her…and Draco, although his message was written in invisible ink. Since he was on a broom ride, Blaise told the elf to inform him that she was Flooing to Diagon Alley, number ninety-three.

The shop was closed, but she figured the proprietors would be in the back office, so she rang the bell until a red-haired young man stormed to the front of the shop, yelling, "Stop ringing that bloody bell you stupid…Blaise!"

Once he opened the door, she breezed by, patting his cheek. "Hello, Fred."

"How did you know that..."

"He was Fred?" George's eyebrows waggled.

Blaise met the mischievous brown gaze of the man leaning against the shop counter. She winked. "You're the charmer."

George ignored his twin's laughing protest that he had loads of charm to ask, "To what do we owe the honour of this visit?"

She held up the card. Their smiles faded. Her stomach dropped.

Fred said in an apologetic tone, "Mum and Dad have gone off the deep end worrying that something bad will come of our Ginny's friendship with a Slytherin. They told her she couldn't have you over anymore, but…."

"We didn't know they'd decided to try and cut your friendship off. I'm…."

"Sorry, Blaise."

It was almost funny. What a nice opinion the family had of her. Of course, if they found out about Draco, that would probably justify the narrow-minded, self-righteous mindset. The boys looked miserable. That cheered her somewhat. All Weasleys weren't the same, just like all Slytherin weren't…or anybody else for that matter.

The pair was no match for what Wesley had called 'Bambi eyes.' Immediately, they vowed to hand deliver the card to their sister. She'd receive it on her birthday tomorrow. She thanked the twins and left the shop.

Outside, Draco leaned against a lamppost with his arms crossed. "Why in the blazes did you come here?"

"The Burrow is no longer accepting mail from a Zabini. The twins will deliver our card personally."

Anger flashed across classically handsome features. Draco looked over at the redheads staring out their shop window and switched into impassivity.

Silently, they walked back to the Floo station. There was nothing to say.

-

* * *

-

Draco walked beside Blaise across the station platform. As they neared the Hogwarts Express , he tried not to be envious. His mate would get to snuggle up to her boyfriend for the trip, while he would be stuck with Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, and whatever other toady jumped at the chance to sit in his compartment. Instinctively, his hand slid into a trouser pocket to grip a small mirror. If he hadn't been able to see and talk to Ginny every day that they were apart, he knew he would've been miserable to live with. Blaise had enough to deal with from her father and his estranged family without her mate taking his frustration out on her.

He had gone flying a lot.

"Are we getting weird looks again?" Blaise asked.

"A few, but nothing like before." Draco sneered at a nearby couple who were staring instead of thrusting their Hufflepuff daughter onto the train. He met a nervous dark gaze and smirked. "We haven't used Polyjuice lately, so we should be safe from _Quibbler_ articles."

"Thanks for reminding me. I get paranoid sometimes. See you."

His answering half-smile was still in place when Draco strode into the Prefect Carriage. Ah, the joys of being lectured about duties and responsibilities. If the Head Boy would hex occasionally to make sure that he was really listening, it would almost remind him of dear old Dad.

One of Father's infrequent missives had arrived yesterday. He had opened it with the mix of dread and anticipation that marred every aspect of their relationship.

-

_My son,_

_The news that I have been receiving about your deepening bond with Blaise is most welcoming. Your choice of a pure blood without ties to blood traitors pleases me. Continue to excel in your studies and be sure and give our 'baby girl' my regards._

_-_

Draco had decided to keep the letter a secret. His friend didn't need any more nightmares.

Patrolling the train corridors, Draco reflected that with no Granger giving him disdainful looks behind bushy hair or Weasel glaring evilly at him--not to mention not having to see Potter's scar head while checking the compartments--prefect duty was almost pleasant. True, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team still looked ready to kick his arse, and almost every compartment had a silly girl or two who tried to catch his eye, or just giggled inanely whilst staring rudely, but he was used to that. Making rounds was less onerous with less people on board.

In his pocket, the mirror turned warm. He took it out. "Impatient to snog me, are you?"

"Shut up and get to the storage cupboard now, Malfoy."

"Yes, ma'am."

In the tight space, pressed against the back of the door by his girl and kissed firmly, Draco knew that life was good. He said, "I missed you."

She laughed. "You've seen me every day in the mirror."

Shaking his head, the boy drawled, "I didn't see all of you." He dropped to his knees, lifting her top to press an open-mouth kiss to her abdomen. "I didn't see this."

Ginny bit her lip when he licked her belly button. She asked, "Could you do that shivery thing?"

He made her shiver and sigh raggedly. It was music to his ears. Standing, he pulled her against him and brushed a kiss across shiny, soft hair.

She whispered, "I missed you, missed being with you so much. I love you."

"I love you too."

Upon reaching Hogwarts Station, he exited with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. There was a slight chill in the air. Draco hoped his girlfriend wouldn't be cold in that thin top of hers.

He returned Blaise's wave as she, Terry, Wesley and Luna piled into a carriage. He wished that he could ride with Ginny on his lap. Instead, he covertly watched her, Creevey, MacDougal, and another couple load into a carriage and roll away. With an effort, he refrained from taking his mood out on the boys. What a paragon of restraint he was becoming.

Inside the castle, he headed toward Slytherin House. A tall, red-haired beanpole came running down the corridor, bumping him and exclaiming, "Cor! Sorry, ma--Malfoy!"

Unwillingly amused by how fast the Gryffindor's expression had gone from apologetic to angry, he drawled, "Unless you're apologising for living, Weasel, don't waste your breath." It was tempting to remind the red-faced boy that grinding was bad for teeth, but he decided simply to walk away.

Draco had only gone a few paces when he heard, "Ron!"

He paused to watch Ginny hug her brother. The open affection on their faces made him wish once again that his girl's family wasn't so bloody damned close. Draco turned away and continued on to his common room. The Greengrass twins were like leeches, attaching themselves to his arms the moment he stepped inside and asking if he wanted any help unpacking. Shaking them off with an icy 'not in this lifetime', he took the stairs two at a time.

Draco stretched out on his bed, thinking of all the things he could do—organise the assignments that were due in class tomorrow, make sure his quills and inkpots were readied, have the boys shine his shoes. He laced his fingers together behind his head and did nothing but brood.

"Boss…er…Malfoy…it's time for the returning feast."

Apparently, he had bored himself to sleep. Draco nodded to Crabbe. "Right. I'll be down shortly." He headed for the shower.

Refreshed physically if not mentally, Draco tried not to pout when Blaise came rushing down the girls' staircase with wet curls, hastily buttoning her school robes. "Sorry I'm late. Terry and I took a detour behind the statue of Rupert the Red."

Must be nice to snog whenever you felt like it and not care who saw. Wonder when he'd be able to do something that simple. Draco attempted to drag his sorry arse out of the dumps he was wallowing in. He teased, "I would never have known." Graciously, he dried her hair with a charm.

In the Hall, his gaze was drawn to the Gryffindor table. Ginny was talking to Granger. When the other girl turned to talk to Weasley, brown eyes searched and found his. Her sparkling eyes made him smile wickedly as he sauntered toward his own table.

It was hard not to stare at Ginny. Their gazes kept meeting briefly and looking away before anyone noticed. Surreptitious glances proved that her attention was on him instead of her housemates. Blaise waved openly. Gryffindors looked shocked when Ginny waved back. He made a secret hand sign. Across the tables, his girl returned the gesture. Draco looked down to conceal a smile.

At the staff table, Professor Snape looked…different…. Usually, the wizard scanned the chamber for rule breakers—preferably Gryffindor. Tonight, Snape didn't look angry, or bored, or suffering from indigestion. He looked impassive, but…relaxed. Draco decided not to speculate on the reason. He didn't need indigestion.

Owls flew in to drop newspapers onto the tables. Parkinson received her copy of the rag she lived by, the _Intruder_. Draco's attention was on Ginny when the pug-faced harpy shrieked, "I swear to Merlin, Zabini, I am going to get you if it's the last thing I do! You…you _slag!"_

"Silencio!" His wand had been out and pointed reflexively.

Pansy continued to mouth obscenities.

Goyle yanked the tabloid from her hands and handed it to Draco.

The headline screamed, **_Hogwarts Girl Gone Wild!_**

Underneath the caption was a photograph that made his jaw drop. It was Blaise, reclining on a board, being carried by Wesley, himself, and Terry. She sat up to ruffle Draco's hair before leaning back on her elbows and lifting Boot's long strands to her lips.

Beside him, Blaise chanted, "Shite, shite, shite!"

That was pretty much his thought too. The bloke they'd seen staring by the surf shop. He hadn't been admiring a pretty girl. The bastard had been taking a picture worth who knew how many galleons. Below the photograph was a short article.

_Like mother, like daughter? The Zabini Jewellers 'It Girl' was rumoured to be spending her holiday with her close, personal friend and heir to the Malfoy fortune. Sources close to the wealthy pure-blood confirm that the girl and 'several young men' were seen frequently on the beaches of Tarifa, Spain and partying in the clubs of Seville. When asked for comment, infamous party maven Edina Zabini said, "Get out of my way, you horribly dressed man. If my sweetie darling has it off with every boy at Hogwarts, it is none of your bloody business!'' _

The whispers echoing across the Hall had risen to a dull roar. Boot stood behind them, saying, "Let's get the hell out of here."

They rose. Luna and Wesley did too. They left their schoolmates gossiping wildly. A final glance at Ginny showed that she was on the verge of tears. Draco just felt sick. In the entry, the couples embraced to give each other comfort. There was none for him.

Wesley said, "Where can we go to talk about this?"

Albus Dumbledore spoke from the staff entrance. "You may each return to your Houses, Mr. Roberts. Not you, Mr. Boot. Your parents are waiting to talk to you in my office."

Blaise cried, "Oh my gods…_Terry!"_

Boot tried to smile, but it was more like a grimace. "It'll be okay, baby. I'll talk to you soon."

When her boyfriend walked out of sight, Blaise gave up the pretence of hopefulness. She started crying silently.

"_Blaise?_" Ginny rushed into the entry, placing a sympathetic hand on the other girl's arm. "Where's Terry?"

"Dumbledore said Mr. and Mrs. Boot were waiting to speak to their son in his office," Draco replied.

"Oh no, what can we do?"

Determined not to just stand around, Draco said, "I have an idea. Come with me." With Ginny by his side, and the others following close behind, he strode purposefully down the main corridor.

-

* * *

-

A/N: I'm feeling kinda like Yoda, "The clone wars have begun." Except it's the family wars…cue the Empire Theme music… There's a **Sixteen Candles **one shot, in Ginny's pov, that I'd love for you to read...after you review this chapter, of course. :D


	37. Captain, My Captain

**Special Thanks **to everyone who read and reviewed Ginny's pov one shot **Sixteen Candles**! O **Captain**! M**y Captain**! Rise up and hear the bells...I couldn't help going Walt Whitman with the title this chap. Although there is a death mentioned, in no way is the chapter dirge-like. :D

* * *

-

Chapter 37- Captain! My Captain!

-

Draco's white-blond hair shone like a beacon of hope. A corner of Blaise's mouth turned up at the fanciful thought. She followed her best mate and Ginny along with Wesley and Luna, allowing his confident stride to infect her with a cautious optimism.

They climbed the main staircase in silence until Wesley asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Wesley caught Blaise's eye and shrugged. Her lips curved. He looked relieved that she wasn't hysterical. They climbed a final flight of stairs, stopping when they reached a door.

"We must be headed for the attics," said Luna.

"Smart girl," Draco said. "Any guess why?"

"Are there peepholes into the Headmaster's office?"

"Right thinking, Lovegood, but wrong idea. We don't need peepholes to learn what's going on. Follow me."

Draco was really enjoying the role of mysterious leader. Blaise's affectionate smile widened when she heard Luna tell her boyfriend, "Don't worry. Slytherin can't keep their cunning plans to themselves for long. They need admiration too much."

Wesley looked at Blaise for confirmation. She nodded ruefully. He grinned and gestured for the two girls to precede him up the staircase. Draco activated a series of enchanted torches to illumine the attics.

He caught her eye and smiled briefly before telling the others, "Blaise and I used to play Three Musketeers up here." Mock scowling, he added, "I always had to be the captain of the cardinal's guards while she got to be the musketeer."

Ginny reached for his hand. "That's because you're such a good, bad boy."

Blaise asked, "What's your plan?"

Draco said dramatically, "By blood and by name, I call thee Baron Malfoy!"

A familiar, dark spectre materialised.

Blaise saw Luna press closer to Wesley's side while Ginny smiled brightly. She realised the other girl had dealt with the ghost before, and was on friendly terms. That was interesting. Draco must have shared his fascination with the historical stuff in the attics. She asked the Baron, "Can you find out what's happening in the Headmaster's office?"

The Bloody Baron floated towards her. Up close, he looked a lot less intimidating and a lot more like...Draco...with black hair and eyes. The spirit wasn't as gorgeous as his descendent, but he was magnetic all the same.

A dark brow rose. "Thou art a saucy wench. Why should I help thee?"

"Because she is a Slytherin damsel in distress, my love, and you enjoy spying."

Without turning to face the feminine ghost that had appeared behind him, the Baron drawled, "I did not ask thy opinion, witch."

"I am not just a witch, I am your wife!"

The spectre's lips twitched. When the maiden in medieval dress drifted over to place her arm through his, literally, the fearsome Bloody Baron sighed. "For thou, Ginevra, I shall return shortly."

"_Ginevra?"_

The flaxen-haired spirit eagerly asked the three who had exclaimed simultaneously, "Wouldst thou wish to hear our story?"

They all nodded and made themselves comfortable on the scattered furniture and trunks. Blaise saw Draco roll his eyes, but she noticed that he was quick to pull Ginny onto his lap and rest his chin on her shoulder.

Eager for a distraction from worry, Blaise listened closely to a knight's tale of a love won, lost, and won again. No one asked why the Baron was bloody or how Ginevra herself had died. Personally, she didn't want to know. She was afraid that she would start crying.

The Bloody Baron's return made everyone sit up straight.

"I also have a tale to tell," he said. "I became part of Headmaster Black's painting. Within the office, a man and woman were most upset with their son. They accused the boy of betraying their trust in order to carry on an illicit rendezvous. He admitted to lying but denied that his relationship with the maiden was sexual in nature. Much shouting, crying, and accusations resulted."

Blaise covered her face with her hands.

The ghost must have realised that she was the maiden. He floated closer. "The parents demanded their child take Verisimilitude Potion. He complied. They now know that...Terry...was untruthful in order to be with the girl...you... The youth also admitted to certain knowledge." She looked up to see dark eyes flickering over her chest. "Of your person, but stated that does not include carnal knowledge."

Oh my gods, this was officially a nightmare. Blaise shook so hard Luna wrapped an arm around her shoulders before asking the spirit, "What did Mr. and Mrs. Boot say?"

"They threatened to send their son to Durmstrang."

Blaise felt light-headed. "No!"

"They will not do such a thing," the Baron said. "Not after the boy threatened to run away. Instead, the parents requested their son be confined to his House between classes and meals for the rest of the term."

_"NO!"_

The Slytherin ghost looked uncomfortable with the tears streaming down her cheeks. He said gently, "Regretfully, the Headmaster agreed. Professor Flitwick was informed and Ravenclaw Prefects were summoned to escort young Terry back to his House."

Blaise ran for the stairs. The others tried to call her back, but she couldn't bear to talk anymore. She had to act.

_"No running in the corridors!"_

Focused on getting back to her House and reaching the Melusine Mirror as soon as possible, Blaise ignored the Prefect's command. Rapid footsteps sounded. She sprinted. A hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a halt. The girl struggled to get away, "Let me _go_!"

"What's wrong?"

The gruff concern in the boy's voice made her stop and look up into a lightly freckled face. Her face crumpled, "Terry's parents saw the _Intruder. _They know he was really with me over holiday. I have to see him!"

Blue eyes were confused. "How is running to your House going to..." Ron shook his head. "I don't want to know, but you can't run. Come with me and walk really, really, fast."

They swiftly traversed the corridors. The Gryffindor's escort halted the protests of several prefects. Reaching Slytherin House, Blaise impulsively kissed his cheek in gratitude. "Thanks."

Dashing into the Common Room, Blaise pushed past several nosy housemates to stumble up the girls' staircase. Her room was empty. Opening her trunk, the girl reached for the padded box containing her precious mirror. With trembling fingers, she quickly lifted out the small square and spoke, "Terry."

Her stomach tied in knots when his face didn't immediately appear. Oh Merlin, what if they had found the mirror and taken it away? What would she do? Just when she was about to run find Draco and beg to borrow his broomstick, Terry's face appeared.

He looked awful, long brown hair obscuring stormy eyes. He tried to smile. "Hey, baby."

His voice was hoarse. She said, "Draco asked The Bloody Baron to spy. He told us what happened in the Headmaster's office. Are you okay?"

His lips turned down. "I'm not being sent to Durmstrang, but I'm pretty much under House-arrest." Terry's expression turned defiant. "I told them that they set it up, acting the way they did about you, and nothing they do is going to keep us apart." He smiled a little. "Acted like a dramatic teenager, just like they expected, but I don't give a damn."

Her fingertip traced his features in the reflective surface. "If they tried to send you to Durmstrang, I would've run away with you."

His eyes smiled more than his lips. "I wouldn't mind living on love."

She sighed, and then smiled lopsidedly. "We wouldn't starve. I've got control of my money now, and there are numbered accounts across Europe that no one could trace to us."

"When did this happen?"

"After we got back from holiday. Daddy told me he was going to sell _my_ house, so I decided to make sure he couldn't do that. The money was an afterthought, but I'm glad I changed my accounts."

The look on Terry's face was startled, and admiring. "You're so Slytherin."

"And you love it."

"I love you."

Blaise stared into the face that she already missed touching. "I love you too, and nobody's keeping us apart. We might have to wait a few days, but I've got an idea."

"What?"

"This poor little rich girl's going to buy an Invisibility Cloak."

Terry didn't mention the exorbitant cost, or protest her dealings with the dodgy Mundungus. Instead, he returned her smile. "Why don't you buy _two_?"

-

* * *

- 

Draco watched his mate run off and automatically moved to follow.

Ginny held his arm. "Let her go. She needs to see Terry in her mirror and hear about what happened from him, so they can work things out."

He cupped her cheek. "All right."

Luna's slightly protuberant eyes were staring off. Draco might not think she was loony anymore, but the girl was still odd. The blank stare was starting to make him uneasy. He snapped, "What are you doing, Lovegood?"

The girl said dreamily, "I was wondering...do you still have musketeer costumes around?"

"Why? Do you want to play dress up?"

"Yes."

It would be an amusing diversion. Draco had never fought more than one musketeer before. He eyed the three, considering. He would bet none of them had ever held a sword. Trying to appear indifferent, he looked at his fingernails and drawled, "I suppose I could find a few costumes in a trunk."

"Will you be the cardinal's man?" Ginny asked.

His girl sounded breathy. Liked the way he looked in red, did she? Well, it wasn't his favourite colour, but he'd humoured Blaise and all in all enjoyed the playacting. How much more satisfying would going along with Ginny be?

He said, "I'm a good, bad boy, remember?" Waving goodbye to the spirits, he imperiously crooked his finger. The three followed while he navigated through the piles of accumulated history to reach the right area. Throwing open the lid of a large ironbound trunk, the teen lifted out three costumes embroidered with the trite fleur de lis. Placing a floppy gray hat with a feather on Red's fiery locks, he promised, "I'm going to show you no mercy, petite musketeer."

"Promise?"

Laughing softly, he nodded and moved away to change. When Draco sauntered back, the three musketeers were looking at their swords dubiously. He said, "They won't stab or cut. The blades are charmed to bend harmlessly whenever they touch human skin."

Wesley waved his sword about. "How do we play?"

Grey eyes narrowed when Ginny smiled at the other boy. She couldn't find the cheeky monkey attractive, could she? He smiled dangerously. "Musketeers try to find a place to hide and get the drop on the enemy while the captain tries to hunt you down and dispose of you."

Luna said, "Do we get a head start?"

"Of course. Five minutes to be precise. Go."

They went, Roberts and Lovegood to the left, Red to the right. Hmmm...which way should he go? Practising a few lunges, Draco adjusted his black hat and gloves. Deciding to take care of the couple first and save the beautiful musketeer for last, he turned left, slipping into historical fantasy while stalking his prey.

-

_Cardinal Richelieu wasn't a good man, but he was the power behind the throne of France. The musketeers threatened his power, and that of the men wearing his colours. Adjusting his red cape, the captain of the cardinal's guard silently unsheathed his sword. An informant had revealed that three of the recently disbanded forces were refusing to acknowledge that the musketeers were no more. He would retire their uniforms at sword point if need be, not resting until every threat to his ambitions was nullified._

_A harshly indrawn breath halted his steps. Inside the next chamber, miscreants awaited. Slithering into the room, the captain waited patiently for the musketeers to make another misstep. _

_A stifled cough gave away their exact location. With cat-like tread, he pounced. His blade met another. One musketeer sat on the floor, rendered unable to fight due to a coughing fit that sounded remotely like giggling. The other was a worthy adversary. Swords clashed and parried. Eventually, the man in red wore down his opponent in blue. A bold thrust and engagement of the musketeer's blade disarmed his foe. _

_The captain stared in disbelief when the other man dropped to his knees and pleaded simply, _

"_Please. Please, I need to live."_

"_Why?" He hadn't planned on killing the wretch, but refrained from saying so. This was vastly entertaining. _

"_True Love."_

"_I suppose that sorry excuse for a musketeer wench over there is your true love?"_

"_Oui."_

_Sacra Bleu, he was getting soft. Scowling, the captain stalked away, leaving the pair cooing in each other's arms. Forgetting those he left behind, the man concentrated on the last musketeer to elude capture. Stealthily searching chamber after chamber, he reached a vast space filled with more items than he could count. _

_The pretty vixen had gone to ground. The hunter would have to try another approach to capture his prey. Taking off his hat, the man tossed it onto a table. _"_The other musketeers were such a disappointment. No challenge. This one's probably even more boring."_

"_Watch your tongue before you lose it, Capitaine."_

_Pulling off his gloves, one finger at a time, the captain dropped them beside the hat, smirking. _"_It will take more than an empty threat to silence my tongue, Cherie."_

_Removing his cape, the man slung it negligently over a chair, whistling. _

_From her place of concealment, the fiery vixen snapped, _"_What do you think you're doing?"_

_His fingers paused and then resumed slowly untying the laces of his white shirt. "I am making myself comfortable...you object?" He pulled his shirttails out of his breeches and began to draw the garment up in preparation to remove it. A sword point stopped him midway. A white-blond eyebrow rose at the sight of the blade tip pressed against an interesting part of his pectoral. _

_He smiled devilishly at the pink-cheeked angel before him. "You seem to have the advantage of me." _

_Dropping her sword to help drag his shirt over his head and throw it aside, the girl glided her palms up his chest before sliding possessive fingers into his hair to pull his head down to hers. Against his lips, she murmured, _"_Don't you forget it, mon capitaine." _

_He felt it was a bon thing to have one's tongue silenced in such a way. If only she were not a musketeer. Ruefully acknowledging that the traits that had captivated him were the ones that made her such a worthy opponent, the man willingly gave up duty for the woman he loved._

_-_

Nimbly removing his girlfriend's cloak to enable his hands to pull out her shirttails and smooth his palms up the slender plane of her back, Draco knew his playacting had a ring of truth to it. He would willingly give up what Father called 'his duty' to the Malfoy name to keep Ginny in his arms. He tightened his hold. "Mon Coeur."

"My goodness, these two are taking the game to a whole new level," Roberts said to his smiling girlfriend.

Draco growled, "If you don't take that smart mouth out of here..."

Bowing with a flourish that matched the uniform perfectly, Wesley grinned. "Ma belle Luna and I are going to change and head back to our House. Good fight, Capitaine Malfoy. We'll have to duel again one day."

Something about that cheeky grin made Draco suspicious. "Why are you smiling?"

The musketeer unsheathed his sword, tossed it into the air, and then grasped it with the opposite hand. "I am not left-handed." He jauntily saluted before taking his appreciative girlfriend off.

Draco's eyes narrowed. Wesley had been holding back during their swordfight. Next time, he would not let the musketeer off so easily. Slightly disturbed that he was even considering that there be a 'next time,' his scowl transformed into a smile when gentle fingertips traced his lips.

"An amazing fighting ferret can beat a cheeky monkey any day."

He was no longer sure of that, but knew better than to admit it--especially not when his girl was looking at him with admiration in her soft brown eyes. He stepped away to gather his costume, saying regretfully, "I think it's time that we return to our Houses, too." Enjoying the way her gaze lingered on his body, Draco lifted her hand to his lips.

She sighed and then brought his hand up to kiss his palm before holding it to her cheek. "Mon Coeur."

Draco felt guilty. Blaise and Terry were separated because of their holiday, while he and Ginny were closer than ever.

While his girlfriend went behind a screen to change clothes, Draco drew on his school robes. He was broodingly studying a tapestry when slender arms reached around him in a hug. "Je t'aime."

Happiness outweighed guilt. He would find a way to help his mate, and somehow, things would work out. In the meantime, he was going to make the most of every moment that he could spend with Ginny. Softly, with a sincerity that caused her to lift her lips toward his, he said, "I love you too."

-

* * *

- 

Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room, manoeuvring around the chamber to avoid the trio sitting on a sofa in front of the main fireplace. She had almost reached the girls' staircase when Hermione called, "Ginny! Over here!"

Shite. The last thing she wanted was to go have a natter. Since running up the staircase and refusing to chat would only make them suspicious, she slowly turned.

The three watched as she sat in a chair across from them. After an awkward silence, Hermione brushed back a length of bushy hair. "Do you know the real story on Boot and Zabini?"

"Why do you care?" said Ginny.

Hermione said, "Everyone's talking about the _Intruder_ article, and saying that Terry's parents have come to transfer him to another school. I was wondering if it was true."

"Want to know it all, do you?"

Ron said, "Hey, that's not fair. 'Hermione's only asking what other people are thinking."

Ginny nodded. "Sorry. It's just that I get sick of all the gossip at this school. Everybody wants to talk about everyone else's business. Why don't they just live their own life and let other people do the same thing?"

Hermione said, "I don't know."

"Probably because those other students have way more interesting lives, mate." Colin had joined the group. Ginny stood and hugged her friend. He smiled. "Will you think I'm nosy if I ask about Blaise too?"

Her brother's wide mouth turned down. "I thought you were going with MacDougal, Colin?"

"I am, but Blaise is still my friend, and I hope she's okay."

Ginny said, "I don't know much more than you. All I've heard is that Terry isn't going to be transferred, but his parents have pretty much confined him to Ravenclaw House."

Harry spoke up. "I don't like the girl, but I think that's harsh. Boot's parents sound like people my Aunt Petunia would like." He laughed a little. "If they were Muggles."

Having a girlfriend was good for Harry. Ginny said wryly, "They _do_ wear matching jumpers a lot."

Harry grimaced.

Ron said, "I saw Blaise running in the corridor earlier and escorted her to Slytherin house. She seemed really upset."

"You escorted her?" said Hermione. "That was nice of you."

"Yeah, she said she had to see her boyfriend. How could she do that?"

Hermione replied thoughtfully, "Maybe she scrys in a bowl of water or..." The girl looked stricken. "Perhaps she's using Dark magic."

Ron said unhappily, "I don't want to believe that, but..."

Ginny shot to her feet. "Every time I think you might be fair and give a Slytherin a chance, you prove that you're just as prejudiced as ever." She told the three, "Don't ask me about Blaise anymore. As far as I'm concerned, you're not her friends so whatever she does is none of your business." There was a group of girls whispering furiously in another corner. Ginny sneered. "Get your gossip from Lavender, or borrow somebody's _Intruder_."

As she stomped away, Ginny thought it was no wonder Draco stalked off so much. It really helped to vent temper and keep you from hexing bloody idiots.

A hand touched her arm and got a Stinging Hex. "Ouch! Damn, Ginny, I just wanted to talk to you!"

She halted. "Sorry, Colin, what's up?"

"How was _your_ holiday?"

"Funny you should ask when no one else did." Her face softened with memories. "It was the most amazing time of my life."

"Then I'm happy for you...jealous, but happy, mate."

Ginny swallowed hard. "Thanks, Colin." Trying to steer the conversation away from subjects she didn't want to talk about in a room where eavesdroppers were everywhere, she asked, "How did you get together with Mindy?"

Still rubbing the redness on his hand, the boy smiled angelically. A group of passing third year girls practically swooned. His grin turned devilish. "She came over for a swim the day Blaise sent me a basket of oranges. Mindy got jealous and started throwing them at me." Smugly, he concluded, "She grabbed me, snogged my brains out, and declared that she was my girlfriend. Mindy's crazy about me, what can I say?"

"Are you crazy about her?"

"I think so."

That wasn't a vow of devotion, but maybe Colin enjoyed playing hard to get. Mindy's dramatic actions seemed to be what he liked. She said, "Then I'm happy for you too." Ginny waved goodbye, determined to go up and get her assignments and supplies organised in preparation for school the next day.

Inside the chamber, two of her roommates were poring over a familiar tabloid. Rosaline Kells was writing something at her desk. The icy blonde girl remarked without looking up, "That photograph is good, but not worthy of rapt attention, unless you girls are just drooling over the gorgeous male bodies."

Isabel and Grace giggled madly. Lifting the page to show Ginny, Isabel said, "I love the way she kisses his hair. I wish my boyfriend had long hair like Boot, or his face, or even just that body."

Grace snatched the paper away and cradled it against her chest. "Are you _blind_ woman? Draco Malfoy has the bod of a _god. _Eros, Apollo, I don't know." Waggling her eyebrows at Ginny, she asked, "Doesn't watching all those scrummy muscles in action make you want to run your hands all over that divine skin?"

Yes, it did. It also made Ginny want to hex the girl now kissing Draco's image. She wanted to hex so badly her fingernails were digging into the hands she clenched in anger.

Rosaline said to Ginny, "You and Zabini are friends, aren't you?" Turning to the others, she advised, "If you don't want to wake up with purple pustules on your faces, I'd lay off slavering over her mate's boyfriends."

Ginny took a step toward Rosaline. "Terry is Blaise's boyfriend, not Draco."

A pitying look crossed the other girl's face. "If you believe your friend when she says that, then you're too trusting for your own good, Weasley."

"You're too cynical for yours, Kells."

"Time will tell."

Yes, it would. One day, when she and Draco were able to walk down the corridors holding hands, Rosaline would remember this conversation. If she didn't, Ginny would be happy to say 'I told you so.'

Isabel and Grace were fighting over the _Intruder _article. They each had a hold on a side of the photograph, tugging.

"It's mine!" said Isabel.

"You gave it to me!"

"That was before I saw how fine Malfoy looks in a swimsuit!"

Ginny incinerated the picture. The girls jumped back from the curling ashes.

"Why did you do that?" Grace whimpered.

"Are you mental?"

No, she was angry that stupid girls were drooling over her boyfriend's picture, wanting to touch him, and she couldn't even tell them to shut the hell up or get their arses hexed. Maybe she was mental, because Ginny lifted her wand and cast a hex anyway.

Her roommates started to scream. She watched for several satisfying moments before rescinding the Bat-Bogey Hex. The girls snivelled that they were sorry, they wouldn't do it, whatever _it_ was, again. Unable to confess what _really _upset her, she made them promise not to gossip.

They promised before she had finished asking. Ginny reached into her trunk for some nightclothes and her Melusine Mirror. She walked into the lavatory and turned on the water. "Draco."

His smiling face appeared. The smile faded when he saw how upset she looked. "What's wrong?"

Her lips trembled. "My bloody roommates were practically snogging the _Intruder_ picture."

"Not the first time desperate females have obsessed over my image. I ignore the idiocy, Red. Why don't you?"

"Because..."

"I understand. When I thought Potter was hovering over your shoulder trying to look down your Quidditch robes, I wanted to hex him."

Biting her bottom lip, Ginny said in a small voice, "I did hex them."

Silvery eyes opened wide. "You didn't!"

"I did."

Draco's boyish grin made him appear even more 'scrummy.' Thank Merlin he didn't unleash it on the female population at large. "What was the hex?"

"Bat-Bogey."

His delighted laughter made the knot in her stomach dissolve.

A knock sounded. "Are you all right, Ginny?"

She called, "Yeah, Rosaline, I'm about to shower."

Ginny watched Draco's eyes darken to rain-cloud as she said goodnight. She laughed at his request. "No, I'm not taking the mirror in with me so you can say we've showered together."

-

* * *

- 

When Luna and Wesley returned to Ravenclaw House, conversations in the common room literally halted. It was decidedly odd, and for her to think that was saying something.

She began to realise why they were the centre of attention when Mindy rose from a chair. "Hey Lindy, you wouldn't believe some of the rumours going round. Some _unintelligent_ people think that Roberts ran off to Spain to be one of Zabini's boyfriends. Isn't that the most asinine thing you've ever heard?"

In shock, she replied honestly, "No, Harry Potter being the heir to Slytherin House was the stupidest thing I ever heard. This comes close, though."

Wesley's smile deepened his dimples. He raised a hand and rubbed a lock of her hair between two fingers. "Thanks, love. Any chance of you wearing braids anytime soon?"

She gave him a serene smile. "For you, I'll braid my hair tonight."

The whispers of those who heard the conversation and spread the word started to rise. Luna led her boyfriend over to a sofa and picked up a book on a low table nearby. "_The Passionate Pilgrim._ Someone else likes Shakespeare, I see."

Wesley slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Read a bit to me. Your voice is very soothing, Buttercup, and will help me resist the urge to go knock the teeth down a few blokes' throats on the other side of the room." He made a face. "I have a feeling that I'd better get used to snickering and pointing." Sighing, he confessed, "I'm also a bit worried about how my folks will react when they get my owl. I figured it would be better to confess than have someone see my picture and give them the news."

Luna opened the book. A stanza caught her eye.

_If love make me forsworn, how shall I swear to love?_

_O! Never faith could hold if not to beauty vow'd,_

_Though to myself forsworn, to thee I'll constant prove._

"Well, that's interesting. What's it mean?" Wesley asked when she read it aloud.

Luna said, "I can tell you what it means to me." She smiled, but her eyes were serious. "Remember when we admitted that we'd all lied to be together, but promised not to lie to each other? It's something like that, vowing to never be untrue to love. Saying if I have to, I'll give up everything else but you."

"I feel that way about you, Luna."

A sense of peace washed over her. It had nothing to do with the mess that photograph put them in, and everything with knowing that Wesley was committed to staying together, no matter what. She reached for his hand, and smiled when he softly squeezed her fingers. "Good. Because I feel the same way."

Their housemates probably thought that they were the most boring 'scandalous couple' ever. They talked quietly, occasionally laughing at the absurdity of the situation, ignoring the stares and whispers. At curfew, they rose and strolled over to the girls' staircase.

Wesley would have kissed only her hand, but Luna had been hanging out with a bold Gryffindor and a Slytherin who never hesitated to take what she wanted. She kissed her boyfriend in front of anyone who cared to look. He grinned and strolled away with a strut in his stride. She knew there was a bit of a sashay in her own.

The next morning, Bindy shook her awake, exclaiming, "Lindy, Lindy, you've got to hear what people are saying!"

Pulling her pillow over sleep-mussed hair, Luna said in a muffled voice, "No, I don't."

Bindy rudely snatched away the pillow. "Yes you _do_! Almost everybody in our House is telling anybody who asks that Roberts was just trying to help his mate be with his girlfriend, and the _Intruder_ article is gobshite." Viewing the less than ecstatic expression of her roommate, she said hesitantly, "Isn't that good news?"

"Do they say that about Malfoy, too?"

"Uhm...no...our friends still think he and Zabini are pulling one over on Boot."

Luna said flatly, "That's not fair. Draco wants Terry and Blaise to be together as much as Wesley does. The students at this school believe the worst about Slytherins way too easily."

"That's because they're the ones who go bad. Everybody knows that Malfoy's dad is a Death Eater and he'll be one too someday."

Luna swung her legs over the side of the bed. "That's not true, and I'm tired of hearing it." She looked her friend in the eye. "I don't want to hear any more gossip, okay? If more people refused to listen to it, maybe _everybody_ wouldn't be such humongous arses."

"Okay." Seeming intimidated by her friend's words and air of determination, Bindy tried to lighten the tense atmosphere. "I didn't go on a reducing diet to become a humongous arse."

Luna giggled at the thought. Bindy joined her.

During breakfast, the news that Professor Smalley had suffered _an unfortunate death_ reached the students that had been on holiday. The man had apparently given into depression and sadly taken his own life.

The teacher's death overshadowed the _Intruder_ scandal until Terry and Wesley entered the Hall. After the boys sat down, a feeling of expectancy hung in the air. Luna looked past her boyfriend to say, "Good morning, Terry."

Dark blue eyes showed their appreciation of her acting normally. "Good morning, Luna."

She was calmly eating porridge and listening to her roommates share what they had done on Easter holiday when the low hum of voices rose to an excited buzz. Draco and Blaise had strolled into the Great Hall. If she didn't know better, Luna would've thought the pair arrogantly contemptuous of the 'little people' who gossiped about their betters. She observed them closely, though, and saw how Blaise looked immediately toward Terry, while Draco's gaze covertly slanted Ginny's way.

"Hi Wesley, Luna."

Terry stayed face forward while the girl he was forbidden to associate with stood behind him, pretending to talk to her friends.

"Did you enjoy your holiday, Luna?" Blaise asked.

Amused at the contrast of calm conversation and the Slytherin girl's surreptitious fingering of her boyfriend's hair behind the cover of her schoolbag, Luna said, "I loved it. I had the best time of my life."

"That's good."

Flitwick rose from his stack of books at the staff table to shake his head. Blaise's smile turned wobbly. She whispered, "Bye."

Terry whispered back, "Before lunch, meet me in the unused corridor near the library."

The Slytherins moved on. Luna's appetite vanished. What if her boyfriend's parents reacted like Terry's? She turned to Wesley. "Walk me to Ancient Runes?"

In the main corridor, she hugged him tight. "I'm never going to hide the way I feel about you again. I love you and I don't care who knows it."

Luna froze when a coolly amused voice said, "I hate to interrupt such a touching scene, but I need a guide to my classroom. Say goodbye to Romeo, Juliet."

"Her name's Luna. I'm Wesley."

The girl looked up to see a wizard in crimson velvet teaching robes. His clear blue eyes gleamed upon hearing the boy's terse comment. "Charmed, I'm sure."

Not wanting Wesley to get detention, Luna said, "Are you the new Ancient Runes Professor?"

Wavy, slightly longer than shoulder-length brown hair slid forward when the man inclined his head. "Guilty as charged."

Luna told Wesley she'd see him later and gestured for the professor to accompany her up the main staircase. They climbed the steps in silence. A couple of times, she snuck curious sidelong glances at lean, compelling features. The wizard caught her looking and raised dark brows. She said, "I'm sorry, you look familiar. Do you know my father, Larry Lovegood?"

"Editor of the _Quibbler_? Never met him."

When they reached the classroom, the professor looked askance at the mirror covered in a white cloth. Luna explained, "Professor Smalley used that for self affirmation."

Pulling off the cover, the man gazed into the mirror and murmured, "I'm good enough, I'm smart enough, and doggone it, people like me. Stuart, you poor, dumb bastard."

"Beg pardon, sir?"

He waved a hand. "You may go. Thank you for your assistance, Miss Luna."

"Uhm...I'm in your class."

"Ah, well, then, by all means have a seat."

The new teacher rifled through the desk drawers until the rest of the class filed in and took their seats. After several minutes of silence, the professor stood and smiled enigmatically. "I only arrived today, and have no lesson planned."

Sitting on the edge of the desk, he riveted the class by reaching up to smooth his small, neat moustache. Instead of a right hand, the man had a hook. The curving steel glinted.

"Today, I'll introduce myself and assign some silent reading while I look over your late professor's notes and plans." Lips curving with private amusement, he said, "My name is Hook, Professor James Hook--no relation."

Only a few students made sounds of recognition. Luna was one of them. She stared at the teacher, thinking Wesley's earlier response was the very natural reaction of one pirate meeting another.

-

* * *

- 

Just when you thought I couldn't use another Princess Bride quote, I found a way, and threw in Captain Hook for good measure. :D With our gang being all for one, and one for all, I couldn't pass by the opportunity for a little musketeer fun. Review and let me know how you liked the swashbuckling!


	38. Good Intentions

Chapter 38- Good Intentions

-

It was much more interesting to speculate about the new professor than to read about runes. Luna wasn't the only one who felt that way. She saw most of her classmates sneaking covert and not so secret glances at the man who looked more like a pirate than an educator. When a folded piece of parchment landed on her desk, she looked around and then unfolded the note.

Her muffled laugh echoed in the eerie silence of the classroom. That was not a good sign. With foreboding, Luna looked up, into the face of her new teacher. She hadn't noticed him moving away from his desk, toward her.

The captain—er—professor plucked the note from her hand. "Really, Miss Lovegood, passing notes in class. I am shocked. My predecessor wrote only praise for your exemplary conduct in his notes." He continued smoothly, "I'm afraid I'll have to read this aloud, to discourage such behaviour in the future."

The man deftly opened the parchment she had re-folded with his hook. Luna could almost see the words as he spoke.

**Hey Lindy, I saw you jump when the captain whipped out his hook. Are you wondering if he's going to become a nutty professor like Smalley and gut somebody with it? I dare you to ask him how he got it, if you're not too afraid that you'll be the first victim. Muahahaha…Mindy**

By the end, his voice had changed from mocking to musing. Crystalline blue eyes studied her inscrutably before prompting, "Is there something you'd like to ask me, Miss Lovegood?"

She asked calmly, "How did you lose your hand?"

Professor Hook smoothed his eyebrow with the gleaming curve of steel. "A youthful escapade while I was a curse-breaker with Gringotts." His lean features tightened, even while he said in a genial manner, "Now, if curiosity is appeased, perhaps you or someone else in class could tell me exactly why Professor Smalley was referred to as a 'nutty professor.'"

Almost every hand raised in eagerness to share the details of the late professor's last day in class. Smalley's unkempt appearance, smell of firewhisky, and disturbing, rambling speeches given while the man divined his own future was told. Hook appeared mildly interested, but Luna noticed that his clenched fist was at odds with the amiable demeanour.

Bindy raised her hand. "Professor Hook?"

"Yes, m'dear?"

"What did the runes Professor Smalley chose really mean?"

A strange expression crossed the wizard's face. He strolled over to the desk and picked up the white cloth that had covered the mirror, snapping it out onto the floor. He said while snagging a bag of runes out of a drawer with his hook, "He used the Roman method, three runes, foretelling past, present, and future."

In a startling move, the man tossed up the bag and slit it open with the curving steel. The runes clattered onto the cloth. Motioning with his hand for a wide-eyed girl in the front row to come forward, he instructed, "Pick out the runes and hand them to me in the same order Smalley received them."

The girl bent down and picked up the same trio of runes that their late professor carved himself for his final divination. Luna watched her, feeling sad that a man who chose to end his life had used apple wood, a symbol of choice.

Hook glanced down at the rune placed on his palm. "_Puriaz_, the obstacle rune, perhaps symbolising a problem from the past affecting the present." He considered the next rune before declaring, "_Raioo_, for journeys, spiritual and corporeal…also associated with the Norns, and their threads of fate."

The last rune looked rough and crude held next to velvet teaching robes. Lifting it to eye level, Hook's brow creased. "_Uruz_, the death rune. I think the meaning is self-evident, Miss Brocklehurst." He said levelly, "Professor Smalley was confronted with an obstacle that he couldn't overcome and so chose to end his journey."

Abruptly, the man gestured with his steel appendage toward the door. "This has been a memorable first class. You are dismissed."

Luna stuffed her text into the carryall, preparing to leave.

"Miss Lovegood."

"Yes, sir?"

"You were such an excellent guide, I wonder if I might make use of your services again."

That silky tone of his might work on other females, but she had a pirate of her own, and he could give the teacher a few lessons in charm. Curious, she nodded serenely.

His lips twitched. "Excellent. I'd like to visit the dungeons."

Her three roommates were waiting outside. She told them, "Professor Hook wants a guide to the dungeons."

Mindy asked, "May we accompany you too, Professor?"

The man gave an airy wave. "By all means, lead on."

The walk to the dungeon corridor took little time. Luna didn't think Hook actually needed a guide. She wondered what his true motive for wanting accompaniment was. When they reached the stairway leading to the underground corridor, the man thanked them. Descending a few steps, he paused and half-turned. "One last thing, ladies. Which dungeon is Professor Lorelei's classroom?"

Bindy said, "Dungeon five."

"Again, my thanks…good day..."

Luna watched him walk out of sight.

Mindy said, "I wonder what Captain Hook wants with Lorelei."

"We could find out," said Bindy. She brought a pair of extendable ears out of her pocket. "I got these for Neville over holiday, but when we met in the greenhouse yesterday our Passionata Fruit Tree didn't look very healthy, so we…uhm…encouraged it to grow and I forgot to give them to him."

The girls snickered over their friend's euphemism for snogging as they headed down the stairs. At the bottom, they quietly made their way to dungeon five. Bindy and Luna took the first turn, each listening to the end of an extendable ear placed underneath the massive door.

Lorelei was speaking.

"I'm afraid I didn't know Stuart all that well," she said. "We were friendly acquaintances and colleagues more than anything else."

A long pause made the eavesdroppers' eyes meet in silent question. What was going on in there?

Hook spoke. The low, menacing tone made Luna's eyebrows rise.

"_Really?_ Professor Smalley wrote about _you_ at great length in his journal…but that wasn't my question. I asked what you knew about Stuart's last day. Is there some reason you don't want to answer?"

"Is there a reason you're asking? If it's morbid curiosity, I find that distasteful, and frankly none of your business."

Luna had never heard the potions professor sound so—Snape—before.

The cool disdain in her voice made the new Runes teacher laugh shortly. "Stuart Smalley was a fellow Ravenclaw, and my roommate for seven years. The man could have been a Slytherin, with his desire for fame. I find the story that he killed himself without achieving his life's goal _very_ hard to believe."

Bindy and Luna stared at each other in shock. Behind them, Mindy and Cindy were craning their necks trying to hear as well.

The girls jumped when an icy voice demanded, "Explain yourselves."

Bindy placed the extendable ears in Professor Snape's outstretched palm. "We were curious to know why Professor Hook wanted to talk to Lorelei, so…."

The man's ferocious scowl made the girl stop mid-explanation. He pointed to Luna. "Tell me what you heard. Be concise."

"Hook and Smalley were in Ravenclaw together. He's asking Lorelei what she knows about the professor's last day."

"Very well. Move along."

The girls silently backed away from the door and headed for the stairs. Luna couldn't help dragging her feet.

She heard Snape drawl before the door to the dungeon chamber closed, "Professor Lorelei, I require your assistance."

Luna hurried to catch her friends. Thank Merlin the next class was History of Magic and Binns never gave detention for tardiness.

They walked in while the ghostly professor was asking, "In 1492, which wizard conjured the winds that enabled Columbus to sail the ocean blue? Anyone? Anyone?"

After class, she raced toward the side entrance. Wesley had Care of Magical Creatures next. When Luna him strolling toward her with Terry, she waved.

His dimples deepened. "Bella Luna, you look bursting to tell me something."

She quickly recounted the recent events. "Should I owl my father, ask him if the paper has any information on James Hook?"

A piratical gleam lit bright blue eyes. "Do you want to?"

"Yes."

Wesley grinned. "Then anchors away, Buttercup."

-

* * *

-

As Ginny left Arithmancy class with Colin, she shifted her schoolbag to a more comfortable position on her shoulder. She listened with amusement to her friend's rant against sadistic professors who punished students for having a holiday by assigning loads of homework when they returned.

Today, classes seemed to pass with agonising slowness. She tried to focus on schoolwork, but that backfired. When Ginny completed assignments early, the only thing left to do was to sit and watch the clock. Tick-Tick-Tick was a very irritating sound.

"Hey Weasley, Creevey, wait up!"

Moving to the side of the corridor to allow Blaise to catch up to them, she watched the girl push through the crowd heading toward the Great Hall for lunch.

Blaise was scowling when she reached them. "Being scandalous sucks!"

There was a small mark low on the other girl's neck. In an unconscious imitation of her mother, Ginny briskly buttoned up her friend's blouse and pulled up the tie. Nodding just like Molly, she smirked like Malfoy. "So we see. Been meeting Terry have you?"

"Yeah."

Colin grinned. "Do something about those stars in your eyes. They're blinding me."

"What's blinding you?" Mindy asked, walking up to her boyfriend.

He seemed amused by her narrowed eyes. "The stars in Blaise's eyes. It was a joke."

Mindy's smile was tight. "Oh, well, are you ready to go to the Hall, honey?"

Pale blond brows rose at the endearment. Lips twitching, Colin said, "Sure thing…honey. Let's go."

Ginny said when the pair strolled off, "That girl's going to hex your arse one day."

Indignantly, Blaise protested, "For what, being friendly?"

"Uh huh."

"If she tries, she'll regret it," Blaise promised. "I don't like that witch."

Ginny nodded understandingly. She wasn't a big fan of MacDougal's sharp tongue either.

When they reached the Great Hall, Blaise waved goodbye and moved toward the Slytherin table. Ginny headed for Gryffindor, after a surreptitious glance at Draco. He made their secret hand sign and smirked when she returned it.

She ate lunch, quietly listening to the conversations of those around her. Not _everyone_ at her table was consumed with curiosity about what exactly Zabini had done with Malfoy, Boot, and Roberts. Most people still cared about Quidditch and doing well in school…but some had one-track minds.

She heard her roommate Isabel say, "Did you hear what Ashley Greengrass heard from Pansy Parkinson?"

Grace giggled. "No, but if it was anything like what Mary-Kate told everyone in Divination, I want to be Malfoy's love slave more than ever!"

Ginny's hand unconsciously gripped her knife in a threatening manner. She wished that she could be a shrew, like Kate and say _My tongue will tell the anger of my heart, or else my heart, concealing it, will break: and rather than it shall, I will be free, even to the uttermost, as I please, in words_

She blinked when Colin said, "Are you okay? You look…scary." He laughed nervously. "Not planning on using that sharp, pointed object on something besides food, are you?"

Ginny released her white-knuckled hold on the knife. "I don't have to. Grace and Isabel are breaking their promise."

Colin followed her gaze. "What are you—Mother of Merlin! What's happening to those girls?"

Her roommates were crying, running disbelieving fingers over the purple pustules that had appeared on their faces, spelling out the word 'gossip' from one cheek to the other. The Gryffindor Table erupted into startled laughter.

The girls were sitting on the same side as Ginny, so Draco got a good look at the disfiguring charm too. His face lit up with an admiring smile that made her hot Weasley temper cool. Blaise gave her thumbs up, giggling madly.

Hermione frowned. "I wonder who gave them that hex?"

The pustule-ridden girls jumped up and ran toward the staff table. McGonagall rose from her seat to listen to their snivelling. Resigned to the inevitable, Ginny start to push off the bench even before her Head of House commanded, "_Ginny Weasley, come forward at once!"_

"These girls inform me that you are responsible for their condition. Is this true?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes."

The professor said sternly, "While gossiping is truly a deplorable habit, it is not your place to correct fellow students, Miss Weasley. You will be spending detention with Mr. Filch this evening." She turned to the distraught girls. "Run along to the hospital wing, and learn your lesson about the perils of gossip."

"Yes, ma'am, sorry, ma'am," Grace whispered.

Isabel whimpered. "Yes, I will, Professor McGonagall."

The girls rushed out of the chamber. Ginny turned to head back to her seat.

"I'm afraid that your attitude leaves much to be desired," the professor said sternly. "Since you failed to apologise, you must leave the hall. Report to Filch for instructions on the detention that will start immediately after your final class. Go."

When Ginny stopped for a moment to pick up her carryall, Ron said disbelievingly, "You did that, Ginny?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh." A corner of his mouth turned up. "Good one."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks." His answering grin lifted her spirits almost as much as seeing Draco's half-smile out of the corner of her eye. Leaving the Hall, there was a spring in her step.

That bounce was long gone when she stood outside Filch's office. The Squib loathed students almost as much as he hated adult wizards and witches. Magic envy was an ugly thing.

The door opened abruptly. The stoop-shouldered man who seemed to personify the word 'gray' snarled, "What do you want?"

She said simply, "McGonagall sent me. I'm supposed to have detention with you after school."

Waving her inside, he said, "That's some nerve, not even asking if I was agreeable. Go sit." There were two chairs in front of a battered old desk. She moved toward the upholstered one. Filch barked, "Not in Mrs. Norris' chair!"

He shut the door with a snap. "Another Weasley in detention. Should I do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

The man's rasping tone woke the cat napping before the sullen fire. With a meow that made the hairs on the back of Ginny's nape stand up, the feline stretched and looked at her with eyes that seemed to cross and uncross. Crooked tail twitching, Mrs. Norris stalked toward the girl.

Filch scratched the large bald spot on top of his head. "I'll let Mrs. Norris decide. What should I do, my precious?"

Ginny had heard stories about this feline. Ron always swore that an evil spirit possessed her. Her other brothers and Harry had said the cat had an uncanny ability to sense what the caretaker called 'wrongdoers.'

Mrs. Norris twined around her ankles and then leapt into her lap. The animal had such interesting eyes. The feline stretched up, putting small paws on her shoulders and intent shining orbs at a level with Ginny's. The oddest notion popped into mind. Was Mrs. Norris an Animagus? She stared in shock when one slit-pupil eye closed and opened again. Merlin, had the cat _winked_ at her?

Purring filled the room. Filch frowned jealously and snatched his…pet…off Ginny's lap. He cradled Mrs. Norris in his arms, muttering, "Aw, I wanted those trophies polished by hand again. What am I going to do with the little witch now?"

The feline yowled, looking up. The craggy face softened disturbingly before becoming hard again. "Mrs. Norris says if you don't want to polish trophies, girl, think of something else I'd like better."

Draco had complained that Pansy kept pestering him to have a snack in the kitchens after curfew. Ginny said, "I could help you catch a couple of wrongdoers."

Purring sounded again inside the dim, cold office. After looking down indulgently, Filch did something Ginny knew would give her nightmares.

He smiled.

-

* * *

-

Blaise was getting tired of making do with hasty, stolen moments with Terry. Since they had returned from holiday almost a week ago, he had been restricted to his House outside class, meals, and a few supervised outings with the Quidditch team.

If she couldn't talk to him for hours every night via Melusine Mirror, she would've gone mental. No holding hands in the corridors, no chats or snogs between classes that weren't hidden and hurried, no hanging out together in the library or on the grounds. No wonder Draco got shirty over having to sneak around with Ginny. It was frustrating as hell!

Slumped over her desk in Muggle Studies, she rolled her eyes when Professor Hands clapped his hands for attention. "Today, Mr. Creevey will sing an old song enjoying a new popularity on the Muggle charts thanks to an artist by the name of Sir Cliff Richard. Give a nice round of applause to your classmate, students."

Always enthusiastic about hearing an alternative to Hands' prosing, every student clapped. Colin strolled to the front of the room, sat on a stool and strummed a few chords on his guitar. The boy sang, "_Dream...dream, dream, dream_..."

Struck by the pure clarity of the boy's voice, she enjoyed the slightly angst-y song until she heard the words 'when I feel blue, in the night.' Blaise didn't want to dream her life away, she wanted to be with Terry!

Both Luna and Ginny turned to look at her sympathetically. Creevey was looking uncomfortable. Blaise kept hoping he would stop singing, say, his voice was strained, that he felt sick, anything. He kept on playing. The words were tearing her up inside. The girl's breath started to hitch. She blinked her eyes furiously.

After the song, focusing on her work helped Blaise keep it together for the rest of class. When class dismissed, she slung her carryall over a shoulder and rushed out the door.

"Blaise, wait!"

She shook her head, refusing to turn or halt. Colin's footsteps quickened. Hers did too. The Gryffindor kept following. Hurt turned to anger. Nearing the statue of Bertha the Behemoth, the girl darted behind it. When the boy followed her, she swung her carryall with all her strength.

"Damn! Oh gods that hurt!"

Blaise had knocked Creevey into the back wall. His schoolbag spilled out onto the ground while he wrapped his arms protectively over his bruised chest. "I think you broke a bloody rib!"

She grabbed his robes, hauled him up from the floor, and shoved him against the wall. "Good. I want you to hurt like you hurt me, Colin!" Her face crumpled. "I thought you liked me. I thought we were friends." Voice thick with tears, she demanded, "How could you sing that song, knowing how it would make me feel?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise until halfway through, and then…I needed the extra credit."

His misery-filled eyes didn't appease her. "Draco taught me Muggle-duelling. I could kick your arse."

"Do it."

She shook her head, tears rolling down her face. "It won't make me feel better. Nothing's going to make me feel better." His arms wrapped around her. After half-heartedly muttering, "Get away from me," she allowed him to hold her while she cried.

Colin whispered huskily, "I'm sorry, Blaise. I'm really, really sorry."

She gained control of her emotions and wiped her face with the handkerchief he offered. Feeling numb, she picked up her bag. "I've got Potions next. Snape's probably going to give me detention for being late. Bye."

"Forgive me?"

"Yeah, but if you do it again, I really am going to kick your arse."

Looking relieved, Colin said, "Fair enough." When she turned to leave, he called, "Wait a minute. I want to make it up to you."

"How?"

Smiling, the boy told her his scheme.

-

Blaise entered the dungeon classroom fifteen minutes late. She expected to be blasted with sarcasm the moment Professor Snape saw her. Instead, he looked into her eyes and then merely told her to take her seat. Perhaps today's class being only Slytherin made all the difference.

Draco gave her a 'what have you been up to' look. She mouthed, 'later.' He shrugged and turned back to chopping an ingredient for his potion. Fiona said, "I prepped the ingredients for you. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Blaise scanned the directions on the blackboard and began to catch up to the rest of the class. Toward the end of the period, her _Inflamarae_ potion was giving off bright sparks and a sulphurous odour the same as the other successful ones. About to fill a special flameproof flagon, Blaise looked up when Pansy called her name.

Smiling maliciously, girl waved her wand. "_Flipendo_!"

Blaise's cauldron received a magical push, toppling the contents onto the floor. The fluid burst into flames. Classmates yelled and backed away from the growing inferno.

Snape quickly extinguished the liquid fire. He gritted, "How did this come to pass?"

Several fingers pointed to Pansy. The girl shrugged. "It was an accident."

Stygian dark eyes looked into muddy brown and then narrowed. "Was it, Miss Parkinson? Report for detention after dinner. I have several specimen jars in need of _freshening._"

"Yes, Professor Snape."

The man instructed the rest of the class to finish their assignments. He told Blaise, "You will receive credit, Miss Zabini. Your solution was proved effective most demonstrably."

She smiled in relief. "Thank you, sir."

Fiona smiled too, but Pansy continued to glare. When Snape walked away, Blaise held up two fingers in a V at the scowling girl. It wasn't the peace sign.

After dinner, Blaise rushed back to her dorm room to change. She fastened her school robes and hustled downstairs, brushing past her friends with 'tell you all about it later!' In the outer corridor, Blaise turned and headed for a certain side door at a particular side of the castle.

Colin was waiting for her outside. He smiled with anticipation, hefting his guitar. "Let's get this serenade started."

They walked until they were beneath Terry's dorm window. Blaise pointed her wand at a few small pebbles on the ground. "_Iacio!_" Immediately, the little rocks magically hurled up to clatter against the windowpane.

She took off her robes, smirking when Creevey wolf-whistled at the sight of the red dress she had worn to the Valentine's dance. A warming charm kept the breeze swirling her short skirt from feeling chilly. When the window opened and Terry leaned out, she engaged an _Emineo _voice projection charm. "Grab your omnioculars, baby."

Blaise laughed when she heard him yell, "Wesley! Throw me the omnioculars off my desk!"

From her vantage point, she could see her boyfriend's long brown hair, tell that he was holding omnioculars, but she didn't need to see the expression on his face. The only important thing was that he be able to see hers and hear her voice. A golden-blond head appeared in the window beside Terry. Blaise waved at Wesley before looking to see if Colin was ready.

He began to play. This time, the words to _All I Have to Do is Dream _made her smile when she sang, "I love you so, and that is why..."

The drawback to projection spells was that the sound wasn't confined to one small area. Everyone with an open window heard the song. Soon, spectators craned their necks to watch the serenade.

At the end of the song, Colin bowed to the cheering audience. "Thank you, thank you, I'm available for parties!"

Blaise hurriedly threw on her robes. "C'mon, let's get out of here before we get detention." She blew Terry a kiss and ran for the side entrance.

Near Slytherin House, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. "You more than made it up to me," she said. "Gracias."

Colin grinned as he answered, "De nada."

-

* * *

-

Draco was trying to be good, and it was putting him in a bad mood. Ever since they had returned from holiday, he had slipped just once in his resolve not provoke Potty and Weasel.

Ginny's family and friends were going to find out about them sooner or later, so if he could just keep from taunting and deriding Gryffindors, maybe his civil behaviour would temper the mutual loathing into a dislike everyone could live with.

If only resolutions were not so bloody hard to keep!

He strode toward an enclosure with the rest of the doubled Care of Magical Creatures class, his eyes flickering toward the sound of Potter laughing over something his new girlfriend said. Blaise had told him Morrigan was revoltingly infatuated with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Draco smirked, thinking the couple was scar head meets crazy in the head. _Loco en la cabeza_ probably described his restraint, too, but he was determined to keep his tongue between his teeth.

"Alright, Alright, less talkin' if you please. Gather round, now, gather round."

Draco let the rest of the class crowd up to the fence, choosing to observe at the back with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Weasley called out, "What's the matter, Malfoy? Afraid a monster's going to get you?"

Merlin, it was hard to pretend the prat hadn't said anything, to keep from saying, 'Like what, one of your giant spiders?' Beside him, the boys started cracking their knuckles in preparation for teaching Weasel some manners. A look from him caused them to cease, although the two sulked as if he had denied them a sweet.

"That's enough, Ron. There'll be no more talk of monsters in my class." The half-giant's stern expression relaxed. "Now, then, onto today's lesson. I had ter return the jabberwocky we studied before holiday ter the mimsy troves. While I was doin' tha', however, I came across a truly remarkable find."

He opened the top of the heavy iron cage, reached in and drew out a writhing, snake-like creature. Three sets of long claws clenched and unclenched in an attempt to rip and shred. Lifting the wide mouthed, sharp-toothed reptilian thing into the air, Hagrid asked, "Anyone wantin' ter take a guess what Billy here is?"

Strange noises came from the creature. Blaise raised her hand. "That sounded like whiffles and burbles. Is that thing a fruminous bandersnatch?"

"Ten points ter Slytherin. Well done, Miss Zabini."

Draco said, "T'was brillig, Blaise, just brillig."

Crabb and Goyle began to snicker. They didn't recognise the phrase from Muggle writer Lewis Carroll's 'Jabberwocky,' but heard his dryly humorous tone and reacted automatically. A half-smile remained on Draco's face throughout the lesson on how to differentiate between the fruminous and venomous bandersnatches.

He almost demanded to know why, if the blasted things lived in the middle of the forest, and students were prohibited from rambling through it, did they need to know how to tell which bloody bandersnatch was poisonous. Resolve in mind, he didn't say a word.

Blaise nudged his arm with hers. "You are the sultan of self-control, the raja of restraint, the…."

"Zip it, Zabini."

Her humorous flattery made him feel better. _Somebody_ realised how much effort it took to keep the peace, damn it. At the end of class, when Potter swaggered inside the fence to ask the creature a few questions in parseltongue and translate the answers, so many derogatory remarks came to mind, it almost hurt to remain silent.

Draco gritted his teeth, concentrating on a happy thought—Ginny, on the hammock in Spain, wearing a leopard print bikini. The distraction worked, and definitely improved his frame of mind.

-

Over the next few days, he began to document certain instances in a journal to prove his strength of character for posterity.

-

_Weasley bumped my arm reaching for the same jar of rat spleens in the student cupboard during potions this afternoon. After blurting an expletive and insisting, he'd 'seen the jar first' the cretin waited for me to retaliate. I merely shrugged and took Goyle's jar._

_-_

_The Slytherin Quiddich team had practice after Gryffindor today. Arriving early to watch the other team practice and 'know thy enemy' as Father always said, I sat in the stands and counted the number of errors Potter and Weasley made. They were numerous. Temptation to use the Sonorus Charm and helpfully point them out was great, but since Ginny flew by and smiled, I found the willpower to resist._

_-_

_After a week of refusing to take any of the many opportunities to put the dynamic duo in their places, Potty had the gall to place his hand on my arm and demand to know 'what I was up to.' Wonder Boy accused me of hiding some dire plot with false composure. His sidekick, eloquent as ever, said 'Yeah!' My smile of honest amusement caused the pair to jump back and threaten me with their wands. Thankfully, Professor Snape appeared behind them and sent the two on their nervous way. Later in the library, Ginny pressed kisses to every inch of my face in admiration of my poise. _

_-_

The memory of virtuous actions rewarded with kisses made Draco smile in DADA. Hearing Weasel mutter, "Malfoy's smiling that creepy smile again. He's got to be up to something," made it vanish. The dark urges he had been fighting all week returned full force. Why couldn't Weasley be thankful his enemy was ignoring him? Why did he have to comment on it all the time? Stinging remarks made Draco long to remove the stinger with a hex.

"Good afternoon, class. One of the precepts of defensive magical theory is to expect the unexpected. In real life, a Dark wizard doesn't waltz up, politely inform you he's about to hex, and _then_ whips out his wand." Laughter greeted Professor Tonks' speech. She held up her hand for silence and continued, "In order to get a feel for what a real encounter might be like, we'll be dividing into two groups. Each person will be designated either a Light or Dark wizard or witch. In your assigned role, you will jinx, counter jinx, hex, and use defensive spells on your 'enemies.'"

White-blond eyebrows rose. This was interesting—much better than the usual 'this is a nasty creature, here's how to defeat it if you ever run into one' lesson. Draco gaped in disbelief after the teacher divided them into groups.

"Professor," Granger said, in that annoying tone of hers.

"Yes?"

"Malfoy should be in the other group."

The woman's dark eyes twinkled. "Should he? Well, today he's in _your_ group, so make the best of it."

Tonks was rather attractive today. Usually, Draco he didn't care for the professor's chameleon-like appearance, but platinum hair was quite striking. The news that he would be part of the goody-goody group was not so pleasant.

"Looks like I'll be on the losing team now that you've gone to Light side. Let's make a pact not to hex each other, okay, mate?" Blaise grumbled.

He said in an undertone, "If I'm ever blocking your shot of you-know-who or his pals, just cough, and I'll step out of the way."

Blaise winked and strolled over to the rest of the 'Dark side' group. "All right, gather round, people. We've got five minutes to plan some strategy."

In the 'Light side' huddle, Potter was droning on about 'double-teaming' the better opponents first and dealing with the weaker spell casters afterwards. The plan was almost Slytherin in cunning. Draco frowned.

Granger saw his expression and demanded, "You _will_ remember not to hex your side, won't you?"

Thankfully, Tonks called for the class to line up and follow her into a nearby, empty classroom before he could say something cutting. Inside, the 'Dark wizards' immediately clustered together in the middle of the space. When the professor said, "Begin," his group broke into pairs and headed for their targets…who were flanked by two other classmates.

Cries of 'Stupefy', 'Protego', 'Tarantallegra', and 'Rictusempra' filled the air. Neither side appeared to be gaining advantage until Potter took out Crabbe and Goyle with 'Everte Statum'. The two sent flying were knocked out cold. That left Parkinson without cover. Granger, who had trip-jinxed Bulstrode, whirled around and placed a 'Tremo' hex on the pug-faced girl. Fine trembles intensified into violent shudders that made Parkinson collapse.

A few on Draco's side were taken out, but many more on the Dark side were eliminated from the 'role play exercise.' A coughing sound reminded Draco of his promise. He stepped aside.

Instantly, Weasley grabbed his ears with both hands. "Aaahhh…the Twitchy Ears Hex…it hurts like bloody hell!"

"Oh, fine, stop whimpering. _Finite Incantatem_, then." Blaise ended her hex, but thankfully retained enough Slytherin sense to use a body-bind curse to immobilise Weasley.

While she took out Mr. Freckles, the boy's bushy headed girlfriend yelled, "_Confundus_!"

At once, Blaise became confused. "What am I doing here? Where's Terry?" She smiled at Weasley. "I like you." Catching sight of Potter, she frowned. "I don't like you at all. I wonder why not?"

Draco noticed Potter smirking at him, green eyes focusing past his shoulder.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_ someone cried.

It was Nott, the last of the 'Dark wizards.' Draco's legs became stiff and rigid from the leg-locker curse, because Potty had allowed it. Gritting out the counter spell, he turned and blasted his housemate with the _Contremiso_ curse.

"Don't hurt me, I'll throw down my wand, I'll surrender, just don't hurt me!" The paralyzing fear in Nott's voice was exactly the result Lucius had promised would come from the spell.

Potter chuckled. "A Malfoy on the Light side—think your father is rolling over on his cot in Azkaban?"

Draco's pointed his wand before the other boy had finished. "_Pulsus!_"

Harry-Bloody-Potter reeled back under the onslaught of magical blows. Unfortunately, Professor Tonks rescinded the curse.

Chastised and dismissed, Draco stalked away from the classroom. He didn't want to return to Slytherin House. Instead, he decided to go up to the attics before the evening meal. He sat on the window seat in the medieval solar he had re-created, staring broodingly at a tapestry depicting a maiden with long red braids sitting under a tree with a dragon.

After the sunlight had started to fade, a soft voice said, "I thought I'd find you here. Ron told me what happened in class."

"I'm sure he did." His tone was petulant, but he couldn't help it. All that effort to control his temper, wasted.

Ginny sat beside him on the velvet-covered seat. "You can't pull a fighting ferret's tail and not get bitten."

He grunted. Ha-Ha. She giggled. "A knight who double-crosses a dragon gets singed."

Draco's lips twitched. In a sudden move, he pulled her onto his lap. "A beautiful maiden that braves a dragon's lair, what does she get?"

Soft brown eyes issued an invitation. "Kisses."

A rumble of laughter escaped him before her lips met his and he accepted her invitation with pleasure.

-

* * *

-

A/N: Poor Malfoy, such good intentions... Yay for everyone liking 'Captain Hook' joining the Hogwarts Crew! In 1994, the newly 'Sir' Cliff Richard sang a duet with Phil Everly of the classic 'All I Have to Do is Dream' that went to number 14 on the UK charts. What goes around comes around in more than a Justin Timberlake song, heh. Next chap, the first of the fireworks gets launched. Can't say what shape it's going to take, but I can tell you the colour is red!(cues Empire's Theme music…yanks off Darth Vader helmet…Sheesh…just like Dark Helmet in _Spaceballs_, I can't breathe in that thing:D)


	39. Things Revealed

Chapter 39- Things Revealed

-

When the first rays of pale morning sunlight washed over the landscape Friday morning, a cloaked figure stealthily made her way across school grounds to the gates marking the boundary of Hogwarts. Spring was finally making its mark, but the shrouded figure paid no heed to the emerging leaves and flowers. Instead, she remained focused on the man pacing on the other side of the iron bars. "Do you have what I ordered, Mundungus?"

Yellow-stained teeth bared in an avaricious smile. "Aye."

When a slender hand extended imperiously, the disreputable man held up a bag. Instead of handing it over, he scratched his unshaven chin. "Finding two of these handy items was a bit more effort than I'd expected, Missy."

A small bag landed on the ground in front of the man's foot. He picked it up and smiled, pleased with the heavy clinking sound. The scoundrel tossed her bag up and over the iron fence. Silver and bronze shimmering fabrics spilled out of the sack.

Blaise bent and placed a hand beneath the sheer material. It became invisible. She nodded to the man bowing obsequiously. She picked up the bag and headed back to school.

On the front steps, a group had just finished putting on sunglasses to watch the sunrise. Blaise sat beside her roommate Cassandra. "I see you're back in black. Did you have a good holiday?"

Lips painted to match black hair, kohl, and fingernail polish curved. "Yes. You?"

"Yeah." She said hello to the others in the small group. They returned her greeting.

Lexx ran a hand over his waxed spikes. "You dealing with that _Intruder_ stuff okay? We'll greet the sun every morning if it'll help."

"Thanks."

After the group dispersed, Blaise ducked into a lavatory and pulled on the silver Invisibility Cloak. She waited for an early riser to leave Ravenclaw House. Before the portrait closed, she slipped into the common room. At the top of the boys' staircase, quiet steps took her to Terry's room. Inside, each of the beds had their curtains drawn. Pulse racing in anticipation, she crossed silently to her boyfriend's bed.

He lay facing her. Reaching out, her hand smoothed down lightly tanned musculature. Terry rolled onto his back. Leaning over his sleeping face, she uncovered her head and softly kissed her sleeping cutie.

Dark blue eyes blinked sleepily up at her. "Either I'm dreaming of your face, or you got the invisibility cloaks." A warm palm curved around the nape of her neck, bringing her down for a lingering kiss.

"Hey, Boot, time to get your lazy arse out of bed!"

Blaise hurriedly covered her head with the Invisibility Cloak again. Wesley opened the bed curtains and said jokingly,

"Do I have to drag…you…out…?" His words slowed to a halt from the shock of reaching inside the curtains to encounter an invisible body where he'd expected empty space. He called to the other roommates, "Terry's going to be a few minutes late to breakfast, boys. Tell our illustrious prefects that I'll ensure the prisoner goes straight to the Great Hall without detours, would you?"

The good-natured ribbing of the others made Terry smile. Blaise couldn't help it. She had to put a hand out of the cloak to trace his lips with her fingertips. They were so gorgeous.

When the last boy had left the chamber, Roberts stuck his head back in. "I'm going to have nightmares about roving hands, thanks to you, Blaise."

She pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. "Just imagine they're Luna's"

"Buena idea, Amiga, but—what in the world are you wearing?"

Blaise glanced down at the figure-hugging black leather outfit. "Vampire Chic. Why?"

"Do you think Luna would ever wear something like that?" Wesley noticed Terry's pointed stare and hastily added, "We can ask her later. I'll just go sit at my desk now."

Terry sat up and hugged her tight. She ran her fingers through silky, brown strands, "Your cloak is in a bag under the bed. When do you want to use it?" He kissed her and smiled. "Tonight, after curfew, let's meet at the Room of Requirement."

She nodded happily and used her hold in long hair to bring his mouth down to hers.

"Well, well, look what I've found. _Horrible Hexes for Randy Roommates_. My, my, this lip swelling spell looks particularly nasty, though it would prevent innocent ears from hearing _sounds_."

Blaise kissed her boyfriend goodbye and slipped under the Invisibility Cloak. She tiptoed over to the boy leaning back in his desk chair with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. She playfully pinched Wesley's cheek. His eyes opened. With a yelp at the sight of a floating hand, he returned all legs to the floor with a thump.

"That's a fine way to repay a friend," he grumbled over their laughter.

Downstairs, Blaise heard Luna tell Mindy, "I'm going to wait for Wesley. Go on ahead."

Unable to resist, she shoved a book off a nearby table. Mindy jumped when it hit the floor. She scurried away, ignoring her friend's calm assertion that Ravenclaw House was not home to a poltergeist.

"That wasn't very nice, Blaise," Luna said when her roommate left.

"But it was fun."

"I'll bet." Luna said after a moment, "I don't hear footsteps. Not that I mind appearing to talk to myself, but why are you still here?"

Underneath the Invisibility Cloak, Blaise smiled widely. "You'll see."

Terry and Wesley bounded downstairs. In the outer corridor, Blaise walked up behind her boyfriend. She pinched his bum. He whirled around. She giggled.

"Blaise? Is that you?" he said laughingly.

She pressed herself against his chest, whispering, "Nobody else better touch your arse." Terry's grin matched hers. She slipped her arms around his waist and walked backwards to the Hall.

That evening, Blaise found the door across from the moth-eaten tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy slightly ajar. Inside, the tree house looked the same, a round single room built into a massive tree trunk overlooking a jungle—except for the flowering vines. Everywhere she looked, colourful, perfumed flowers bloomed. It was beautiful. Leaning over the balcony railing to look out into the jungle, she felt a pinch on her backside. "Baby, is that you?"

She whirled around to see Terry remove his bronze-coloured Invisibility Cloak. He wrapped his arms around her. "Nobody else better touch your arse."

Her laughter faded when she noticed that she was now wearing her short-skirted 'Jane' outfit. Terry looked gorgeous as Tarzan. In his embrace, she had had everything she needed to be happy. Wanting to make the most of their short time together, Blaise traced his lips with her tongue, before opening her mouth for a deep, satisfying kiss.

-

* * *

- 

On the Saturday morning following their return to school, Luna smilingly accepted a piece of bacon from Wesley. She was thankful students weren't required to wear school robes on weekends. Her boyfriend's eyes looked so incredibly blue against his bright blue jumper.

A dish of strawberries had just appeared on the table before her when the first owl swooped down from the rafters to deliver the post. Numerous owls followed.

Across from her, Cindy's pale blonde curls shook in distress after she began to look through her _Teen Witch_ magazine. "Oh no, there's a new set of ads for Zabini Jewellers."

Wesley asked, "May we see?"

His polite request brought a smile to the cherubic girl's face. She handed it to him. "Of course."

Luna and Terry leaned in to view the magazine while Wesley opened the publication and flipped the pages. The first ad wasn't too inflammatory. It portrayed a couple dancing, with an elegant blond giving a brunette with short curls what looked like an anniversary ring. The second layout, with Malfoy diving into the pool and emerging to place a strand of black pearls around Zabini's golden neck was another story.

Luna mused aloud, "Funny how something that didn't look half as sexy during the shoot turned into a photograph like this."

Long hair falling forward, Terry agreed dryly, "Yeah, real funny."

Over at the Slytherin table, Blaise was staring at her boyfriend, biting her lip in worry. Luna said, "Your girlfriend is about to cry. Why don't you look at her?"

The tense expression on Terry's face softened into a rueful smile. He stood and walked over to whisper quickly in his girlfriend's ear before a Ravenclaw prefect made it clear he had to leave immediately.

Blaise smiled at Luna, until an owl glided down to drop a black envelope onto the table in front of her. Opening by magic, the plummy tones of Edina Zabini gushed out.

**Oh sweetie, oh _darling_, oh gods sweetie, Are you ready for this? That little romantic faux pas of yours has turned out to be a _goldmine_, or at least a silver one. Profits are so _fab,_ I've bought all sorts of glam fashions and gorgeous expensive things without your father complaining the least little bit. Cissy and I can't possibly attend all the parties we've been invited to thanks to our lovely photogenic darlings. When your tedious little term is over, what fun we'll have showing you off. _Bon soir! _**

Suddenly, Luna was glad that her only complaints about her father were his prejudice and poor taste in lady friends. Draco and Blaise left the hall after the Gusher exploded into black confetti. A few pieces drifted over to the Ravenclaw table. Luna wondered if they were an omen. As if in answer, an owl dropped an envelope in front of Wesley.

He swallowed hard and smiled lopsidedly. "At least it's not a Howler."

Not wanting an audience, she suggested, "Let's go someplace private before you open it."

"Good idea, Buttercup."

They decided to walk to the greenhouse holding Bindy and Neville's Passionata Fruit Tree. As they stood before the spreading branches of the tree now fifteen metres tall, a slightly hysterical giggle escaped before Luna could prevent it.

A golden eyebrow arched dashingly. "How much _encouraging to grow_ have your friends been doing, Bella Luna?"

"Quite a lot, obviously."

He chuckled and offered the envelope. "If you'll do the honours."

She nodded and slid her fingernail under the wax to break the seal. Taking out a sheet of parchment, Luna handed it to Wesley, who took a deep breath and then read aloud, in the droll voice he used to hide emotions.

**Wesley, **

**Your mother and I are deeply disappointed. You deliberately misled us about your holiday. Nevertheless, we are proud that you confessed your wrong instead of continuing to perpetuate a lie. We have not yet decided what the exact consequences will be for your actions. Community service, at the least, will be expected of you this summer in hopes that destructive self-interest will be negated by serving others.**

Luna said, "At least he signed it 'Mum and Dad'."

Her observation was an attempt to look on the bright side, but it was hard. For easy-going Mr. Roberts to sound like Professor Snape, he must be upset.

A corner of Wesley's mouth turned up. "Is my wanting to be with you really _destructive self interest_?"

"To parents it is." She hugged him. "I'm so glad you're not under restrictions like Terry." In an attempt to make Wesley smile, she gave him a mock-chiding look. "Just think of how depressed the books in the Restricted Section would be if we couldn't give them hope of being read one day."

"That would be tragic, indeed." Looking down into her face, his lips turned up although blue eyes were shadowed. "How about we encourage each other?"

Of all the kisses given Wesley, the one she pressed to his lips then was done for a reason she had never thought of before—comfort. Mutual reassuring with touch eased the tension caused by an unknown future. When they drew apart, Luna glanced at the Passionata tree.

Her boyfriend followed the direction of her gaze and smiled. "Looks like we've encouraged it to bloom." Plucking a delicate white blossom on a stem, he slid it into her tiny side braid and gave a smile of more natural, appealing charm than a certain Runes professor—whose voice she heard outside!

They crouched behind the enormous pots stacked in a far corner of the greenhouse, listening as the door squeaked open and Professor Sprout said, "I didn't know Stuart all that well, I'm afraid. We said good day and Happy Christmas, but otherwise, we were two different samples of soil." The woman bustled around the tables, likely checking the condition of her beloved plants. She asked, "What kind of information are you digging for, James?"

Luna peeked between pots. In his tailored black shirt and trousers, Hook looked every inch the pirate.

He smiled roguishly, deftly using the hook to deadhead a flowering plant. "Well, since you've brought it up, Pomona, I was hoping that someone as observant and intelligent as you would know if my old roommate had a…lady friend…on staff. Professor Lorelei, perhaps?"

Luna grimaced at the thought. So did Wesley.

Sprout burst into laughter before saying earthily, "I wish I had some of that shite you're shovelling to fertilize my plants, James. It's high quality." After a last chuckle, she said, "Lorelei's been keeping company with another wizard. She may be part siren, but the woman's never looked at another man as far as anyone on staff knows."

"Indeed? Who would that be?"

Between the gaps, Luna saw Sprout give a look usually reserved for students asking questions that should be self-explanatory. "Who else would a potions professor find irresistible? Our Potions Master, of course."

Hook snorted in disbelief. "Snape!" Blue eyes became contemplative. "Well, split my infinitives, what an interesting development."

The man thanked his fellow professor for her time with a gleaming, calculated smile. Sprout activated the watering system with a charm and soon followed. When the two had left, Wesley held Luna's hand and led her out from behind the giant pots. "I don't think I'd call it interesting, precisely, but I definitely think we're right to keep an eye on Hook. He's up to something."

"I agree."

On their way back, Wesley said, "If your message doesn't get an answer by the end of the week, let's go into the village and send one through the Owl Post Office. Deal?"

"Depends."

They were inside the school near the statue of Daniel the Daft. Her boyfriend manoeuvred her behind it. "On what?"

His lips were twitching.

Hers were trembling with amusement. "On if we seal it with a kiss."

Wesley moved closer and closer until their lips gently touched. His eyes stared into hers. The intensity of his gaze combined with the slow, sensual kiss caused butterflies to flutter in her middle. Luna's eyes closed as she leaned into him to seal their 'deal' with another kiss.

-

* * *

- 

Ginny usually spend Sunday mornings huddled under warm covers, delighting in the fact that she didn't have to get out of bed. Some of her best daydreams came during these times of drowsy contentment. This morning, she hoped to have another one. Slowly, her eyes closed as her mind drifted easily into fantasy.

_It was the happiest season of all. Light snow began to drift down as Ginny sat on a bench to put on her skates. She came to the Muggle skating rink at least once a week. The festive Christmas tree and strings of lights encircling the outdoor area made her feel like a little kid looking forward to a visit from Father Christmas. She wasn't a little girl anymore, even though her flatmate Luna told her she was just as messy as one. _

"_You'll turn your ankles with that lacing. Here, let me do it."_

_Masculine, artistic fingers nimbly tightened her laces. Running her own fingers through the platinum strands of the man whose head bent to his task, Ginny smiled. "Have I told you how sexy you look in that jumper?"_

_Briskly tying the last bow, Draco stood and pulled her to her feet. Looking down past the opened coat to the red jumper she'd knitted, he smirked. _"_Not in the last five minutes. Good to know I haven't lost my appeal."_

_Holding hands, they stepped onto the ice and began to glide. Her smile widened. Her love wasn't fond of the colour red, but it looked abso-bloody-lutely scrummy on him. _

_Chiselled lips curved while he drawled, _"_Have I told you how beautiful you look in your early Christmas present?"_

_She glanced down at the luxurious coat that made her feel almost as beautiful as the way he looked at her. Running her free hand over the soft black trim framing her face, she asked, _"_This is faux fur…isn't it?" _

_His chuckle made a lovely shiver race down her spine. _"_As far as you know."_

_He pulled her into waltzing position, cleverly distracting Ginny from insisting that he answer. It was probably better not to know. Circling the ice, her brown eyes darkened. _

_Shrewd grey narrowed. _"_You're not worried about tomorrow night, are you?"_

_Shaking off her misgivings, she smiled and thought only about enjoying this night and her partner. _

_The next evening, The Burrow filled with Weasley friends and family. Their Christmas Eve parties were legendary. Looking out the kitchen window, Ginny thought with a trace of hysteria that this year's party might go down as the most memorable of all time. _

"_Looking for Father Christmas, Ginny?"_

"_Can't wait for coal and switches, sister?"_

_She gave Fred and George a wicked smile. _"_If I get switches, I know just who to use them on."_

_Molly bustled into the room and nodded admiringly at the festively decorated table. Smiling happily, she told her daughter, _"_Lovely job decorating the table, dear." Pleasant, round features turned mischievous when she asked her sons, "Did you get her to tell you who the mystery guest is? It's driving me spare to have to guess who's coming to dinner!"_

_Just then, the doorbell chimed. Heart pounding, Ginny rushed into the lounge, pushing past Ron, Hermione, and Harry to place her hand over Arthur's as his began to turn the handle on the front door. Looking at the roomful of loved ones gazing expectantly at her, she said, _"_I've been trying to get up the nerve to introduce someone very special to me. I hope you'll welcome him, for my sake." _

_Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Gasps and inarticulate expressions of disbelief filled the air as Draco Malfoy stepped into the room. Slipping her arm through his, she met his rueful smile and tried to return it with trembling lips. _

"_My precious daughter…and Malfoy…I feel so…" Molly fainted. _

_Fred and George caught their mother and dragged her over to a sofa. Ron whipped out his wand, red faced. Hermione grabbed her fiancée's arm to prevent the curse he uttered from hitting his old enemy. Deflected, the spell careened toward the Christmas tree, which hurtled across the room, knocking people onto the floor , before bursting through the picture window to land on the front lawn. _

_A group of neighbours arrived at that very moment, songbooks in hand. They gaped before singing a carol with wavering voices._

"Are you alright in there, Weasley? That hysterical laughter is scaring Isabel and Grace, so if you'd kindly stop, we'd appreciate it."

Rosaline's cool words snapped Ginny out of the daydream that had started so dreamily and ended like a nightmare. She opened the curtains and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Two girls huddled together on a bed across the room.

"You…you're not going to hex us again, are you Gin?" asked Isabel.

Shaking her head wearily, the freckled face was solemn as she assured, "No, of course not…just, watch it with the gossip, because I think that jinx has long-lasting effects."

She was gathering clothes out of her trunk when Hermione stuck her head in the door. "Ginny, I'm glad you're up. I have a favour to ask."

Ronald was having trouble in Transfiguration and needed to borrow a solid gold bracelet. Hermione had bracelets, but they had semi-precious stones in them, none was gold alone.

Ginny waved at her open trunk. "Sure, I've got a couple in the top drawer of my jewellery box. Pick whichever one you like. I'll see you later."

After a shower, she impulsively decided to wear her Valentine's Day present. Opening the bottom drawer to her jewellery box, she reached for the gold bracelet. It wasn't there.

Her stomach dropped, even while her mind tried to rationalise that perhaps she just hadn't placed it in the same spot that she'd returned it to every other single time she'd worn the gift. She yanked open the second drawer. The bracelet wasn't there either. Pulling out the first drawer, Ginny dumped the mix of bracelets and costume jewellery onto a stack of jumpers.

"Looking for something in particular?" asked Rosaline.

"Did you see Hermione take a bracelet?"

Pale eyebrows rose. "Yes, actually. When I said I thought you'd specified the _top_ drawer, Granger snapped at me to mind my own business. I think your brother's temper has rubbed off on her."

Ginny pressed a hand to her cramping stomach. "Did you notice what the bracelet she chose looked like?"

Almost pityingly, the girl nodded. "It was the gold bracelet with a heart charm."

Slamming down the lid of her trunk after snatching up another gold bracelet, Ginny raced down the girls' staircase. The situation wasn't as bad as it looked. She'd find Ron, tell him that she'd been planning on wearing the bracelet Hermione took, exchange it for the one in her pocket, and everything would be fine.

At the bottom of the steps, she called out, "Colin, where's Ron?"

The boy looked up from his seat on one of the sofas. "In his room with Harry and Hermione. He said he didn't want to practise where people would laugh at him."

"Thanks."

She quickly ascended the boys' stairway and ran toward her brother's chamber. The door was ajar.

Inside, Ron said, "I'll get you a bracelet like that, Hermione, except that I'd have our initials engraved on the heart, so you could kiss it like this and be kissing me."

Harry groaned. "Merlin, that's corny."

Ginny pushed open the door, watching in horror while her brother looked down at the charm. Ron's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Look, initials are appearing. D…M…G…W..."

_"What?"_ said Harry.

"Somebody gave my sister this bracelet," said Ron. "Who the bloody hell was it? Doug Montgomery? Drake Martin?"

"Devlin MacGregor asked her to the Valentine's Dance," Hermione said thoughtfully, "but she said she didn't like him."

Ginny walked into the room. The first person to see her was Harry. He said, "I think I know who gave her that bracelet. The same person she's been sneaking off to meet at the library."

Ron stared at her unhappily. "You've been sneaking around with somebody? Why? Why wouldn't you want me…us…to know, Ginny? Who is it?"

His expression told her he suspected, but still hoped that she would say a name, any name, other than the one he dreaded.

"Draco Malfoy," she said.

Her brother silently mouthed the name, features crumpling. After a long, painful silence, he repeated, "Draco Malfoy…." His face started to flush as his voice rose, "My sister has been sneaking around with Draco-Bloody-Malfoy!" He shook off the restraining hand his girlfriend placed on his arm. "Are you _insane_? After everything that's happened, you pick a Death Eater for a boyfriend?"

"Ronald, please. Take a deep breath and calm down. I'm sure that if we just talk things through, we can bring Ginny round…."

"He's not a Death Eater, Ron, and Hermione—nobody's talking me out of anything."

Ron said angrily, "Then you're officially mental, sister, and they've got a ward at St. Mungo's for you! How are Mum and Dad going to feel when they find out? Huh? Didn't think about that, did you?" He grabbed his hair with both hands. "Mum's already gutted over Percy. Damn it, you're going break her heart again. How can you be so bloody selfish?"

"I'm not selfish!" Ginny yelled back. "I've tried for six months to make you see that Slytherin doesn't mean evil, but you, like the rest of our family, are so bloody-minded and prejudiced…."

"Six months?" whispered Ron.

The door slammed shut behind her.

Ginny looked from Harry who had his wand out, to her brother, who seemed ready to cry.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_

Incredulous, Ginny looked at Harry. "What was that for? Do you think Draco's put a love spell on me? He hasn't."

Harry turned to Ron. "He didn't use a spell."

"What about a potion? What if my poor little sister was given a love potion?"

Ginny said, "I'm right here. You can talk directly to me. He didn't give me a love potion!"

Ron told her, "If you're under a love potion, you wouldn't know it, would you?" He asked Hermione, "Can you make a counter-potion?"

"Of course, but I'd have to make sure she'd actually taken a love potion first."

"How can you do that?" said Harry.

Ginny fingers splayed against her stomach. "Ron, if I agree to do whatever test you want, will you promise not to tell Mum and Dad? I'll tell them, I promise, but I want to do it in a way that won't hurt so badly."

"I promise."

To determine whether a love potion had been ingested, they needed to examine the contents of her stomach. In the lavatory, Ginny grimly stuck her finger down her throat. Afterwards, she chewed a brushing/flossing mint and tried not to cry. "You know Draco hasn't compelled me to do anything, so keep your end of the bargain. Let me owl Mum and Dad."

"All right, but why, Ginny? Why Malfoy?" Her brother's face scrunched up, as if he was trying not to cry. Hermione hugged him while Harry placed a comforting hand on his best mate's shoulder. They all looked at her.

She couldn't believe they didn't know. Tears rolled down her face.

"I love him."

-

* * *

- 

In the attic, Draco whistled 'Weasley is our King', the original version, as he bent to remove a knee-length coat of mail out of a trunk. The hauberk was what the best-dressed warriors had worn in the eleventh century. He placed it over a headless mannequin. Next, he lifted a conical helmet and put it on. Made of four sections of leather and wood set in a metal frame with a metal bar protecting the nose and face, the _spangenhelm_ was more comfortable than he would have thought.

When he heard light footsteps approaching, Draco struck a pose with a wooden practise sword that was a hell of a lot easier to heft about than the real thing. "How do you like the _spangenhelm_, Red?"

She didn't answer.

He pulled it off. "I know, I'm playing dress up again, but you've got to admit its more fun than reading _Hogwarts, A History."_

"Draco."

Her voice sounded choked up. He took a closer look at his girlfriend. Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes red-rimmed. He tossed the priceless artefacts down and pulled her into his arms.

She buried her face against his chest. "They know. Hermione wanted to borrow a gold bracelet…she didn't get one from the drawer I told her to look in…I didn't get to his room before Ron de-activated the concealment charm. _Oh gods, they know!"_

He tightened the embrace, whispering, "It's okay, it'll be okay." Draco felt weirdly relieved. He had wanted to tell the world from day one. Now Weasel knew his sister was dating a ferret. He suppressed the urge to laugh, knowing that his girl wouldn't understand why he did it. Red would think he was gloating, when in reality he was so damned happy that the secret was finally out. "Will he owl your parents?"

"Ron promised to let me owl them."

Draco kissed Ginny's forehead, waiting for her to compose herself before asking, "When…and _what_…will you write?"

She exhaled shakily. "I don't know. I feel so numb after everything that happened."

Grey eyes hardened, even while the boy forced himself to ask quietly, "What else happened?"

His stomach began to twist into knots with the effort to listen and not rush off to hex the trio who thought their end justified the means. The bloody hypocrites! They looked down at Slytherins while acting every bit as ruthless.

"I don't want to go back to Gryffindor right now."

Fine with him, he wished that she could transfer to Slytherin House and never have to go back. A thought struck. Draco smiled. "How about we spend some time in the Room of Requirement?"

She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and nodded. They held hands on the way to the seventh floor.

-

Entering the Room was like entering a lavish Noble's home in Verona. Draco ruefully noted his change in clothes. He now wore a Slytherin green doublet slashed with gold and embroidered with gold thread. His elaborate white sleeves matched the feather in his hat.

He admired the crimson velvet and gold gown that Ginny wore. With a smile, he brought the slender hand almost hidden by a long, pointed sleeve to his lips. "Come hither, the banquet awaits."

She curtsied. "Hither, I come."

A long table was loaded down with beef, mutton, pork, rabbit and venison. Fruits of all kinds and a wide assortment of sweet and savoury pastries were available as well. He pointed out the dietary differences between nobles and commoners.

Ginny said, "Didn't believe in vegetables, did they?"

He chuckled. "There are a few dishes of onions, garlic, and leeks at the end, if you'd like some."

"No thanks, I prefer sweet breath."

"Me too."

She smiled and held up a round cheese. "What's this?"

"Nettle cheese."

Delicate red brows winged upward. "Ouch, nettles in the cheese?"

"No, left to drain on a bed of nettles."

"Oh."

The way her pink lips curved made him suspicious. "Did you know all this already?"

She prevaricated like a Slytherin. "I like the way you explain things. Even a bed of nettles sounds sexy."

He grinned. "If I was on it, it would be."

He mentally patted himself on the back when she giggled.

They decided to eat 'outside' on a bench in the courtyard. Ginny took a bite of a mushroom pastry. "If I ignore the fat content and questionable cooking methods, Renaissance food is quite tasty."

He carved and offered a slice of pear with a jewelled dagger before he ate one himself. "No worries about food poisoning, here, my lady." Reaching out to cup her cheek, Draco said, "_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!"_

Her pleased laughter was worth the time he had spent reading the so-called 'romantic' play. Romeo and Juliet were both idiots, in his opinion, who had some good lines.

After they'd finished their feast and snickered over the anachronistic brushing/flossing mints he'd pulled out of a pocket, Ginny looked at him and asked almost shyly, "Would…would you do the 'holy palmers' kiss' scene with me?"

Since he would have suggested it if she hadn't asked, he smiled in a way that made her blush. 'Inside' the stately manor, the room had transformed into a romantically lit chamber filled with music. They stood in the middle of the room and slowly lifted their hands to place one palm against another.

Not feeling half as awkward as he would have if he hadn't been in costume, Draco remembered his lines and said, _"If I profane with my un-worthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

He was startled, in a good way, when Ginny threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He half-heartedly protested when he was given opportunity to draw breath. "I know more."

"That's nice. You're brilliant. _Have my lips, _or as we say in modern times, 'Shut up and kiss me!"

He complied with his lady's wishes, removing the gold net containing bright tresses. They spilled over his fingers and tunic like a fragrant waterfall. Tender kisses turned passionate.

Ginny sighed. "Feel free to 'profane this holy shrine' any time you like."

Happiness rumbled like laughter in his chest. He swung Ginny around until she lay dizzy against his shoulder.

Parting was sweet sorrow when they finally had to leave. He said, "I'll wait in the corridor a few minutes before I follow."

She blew a kiss. Draco did something he had scoffed at when Terry did it for Blaise. He 'caught' the kiss and pressed it to his heart. Ginny's melting smile made the Hufflepuff-sentimental gesture worth it. After she left, he looked down at his shoes, thinking that they were a huge improvement over the Renaissance variety.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Draco stood unmoving but conscious. He thought with black humour that he had played this scene before. Last time, Romeo and Mercutio had disabled him with 'Frozen Pain.' This time, Potty and Weasel were the ones attacking from the shadows to immobilise their enemy.

When the two faces came into his forward frozen view, their stony expressions told the helpless boy that this time, he wouldn't be getting off with _a word and a blow._

**-**

* * *

- 

A/N: I couldn't resist using one of Hook's famous lines or the quotes from _Romeo and Juliet_. Anyone wondering how Draco's going to get out of the bind he finds himself in? You'll soon find out. :D


	40. Backlash

Chapter 40- Backlash

-

The last thing he remembered was a fist flying toward his face. From the ache in his jaw, Weasel had a decent right hook.

Draco tried to evaluate whether his jaw was bruised or broken, but his hand wouldn't move. He heard a rattling sound, opening his eyes with effort. It was hard to believe that this chamber had once been softened with tapestries, rugs, and candlelight. Now, the Room of Requirement had changed to serve a different purpose.

It was a dungeon.

In the torchlight, his gaze scanned the dank stone walls, looked up to see the small, barred window…and the thick iron chains from which he hung suspended. His feet barely touched the floor, putting strain on his upper body. Good thing he worked out. If he had Creevey arms, the pain would be unbearable.

Draco smirked when he realised that he was fully dressed. The prats wouldn't be whipping him literally, then. Probably didn't want to get a bigger inferiority complex viewing his god-like physique. Hah.

"Look at him, Harry. Even chained like a dog, Malfoy's so bloody arrogant."

His captors had returned. "At least I'm a pure-bred dog, Weasel, instead of a mongrel like your mangy friend."

The sputtering redhead punched him in the stomach. If he didn't have abs of steel, he might've whimpered. Draco inhaled sharply. He probably deserved the blow. The satisfied expression on the freckled face rubbed him the wrong way, however, so instead of trying to be conciliatory, he drawled, "I'll be sure to have your sister kiss that better later."

The psychotic gleam in Weasley's eyes made Draco regret his words even before another punch rocked his head back. He looked ruefully at the pacing, cursing Gryffindor. He had definitely deserved that.

"Ron, stop reacting to his taunts. That's what he wants. Malfoy's obviously trying to distract you from finding out just what he's been up to with Ginny."

Actually, he had been reacting to being chained, cursed, and beaten. If Wonder Boy wanted to think he was acting out some cunning plot, though, Draco was content to let him keep that wrong impression. It was easier on his ego.

"What have you done to my sister, you bastard?" Weasley demanded, punching him again.

"Nothing she didn't want me to do. _Oomph!_" Even abs of steel bent under extreme force. Merlin, he was going to have to stop baiting the lunatic. The emotional pleasure wasn't worth the physical pain. Closing his good eye and counting to ten, in English, Latin, and Norse, Draco said levelly, "I've never taken advantage of your sister's feelings for me."

Frustrated by Ron's continuous rant of accusations and disbelief, he gritted, "I…_damn it_, you gormless, psychotic git of a manky weasel, I love Ginny and she loves me and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Once, he and Blaise went to Mexico over Easter Holiday. They had been amused by the sight of children beating a colourful tissue-paper covered figure of a donkey hanging from a tree with a stick. The paper mache had eventually broken open, allowing candy to rain down.

Now Draco knew how a Piñata felt.

"Ron, stop it, he's had enough. _Stupefy!"_

Harry-Bloody-Potter stepped around his immobilised friend. He raised his wand and silently began a series of healing spells. How ironic, the boy who hated Draco more than anyone besides The Dark Lord and Snape was relieving his enemy's pain. It was tempting to believe Potter did it only to keep Weasley out of trouble, but his face looked unhappily determined to do the right thing. _Damn_. To show his grudging thanks, the Slytherin refrained from goading or sneering.

"_Enervate!"_

Weasley looked at Draco, blinking in confusion. "Didn't I just beat the shite out of you?"

"Yes, you did, so here's a little something to return the favour." While he spoke, Draco reached up and used his grip on the chains to pull, lift, and kick in a smooth motion that propelled Weasley across the chamber to fall flat on his back.

The boy sat up and rubbed his head. "This isn't working out the way I planned." His face was a study in frustration. "Malfoy's such a bloody snake. We can't trust anything he says."

"Yes we can. I brought a Sneakoscope, and it hasn't whistled once." Potter brought a small object out of his pocket. It looked like a glass top, and glowed, spun, and whistled shrilly whenever someone dishonest was nearby. Draco had several. People in Slytherin House _did_ have trouble telling truths when lies would better serve. It was just their nature. Like beating first and asking questions later was apparently a Gryffindor trait.

Weasley looked like he'd just found out there was no Father Christmas. A discomforting sensation almost like pity made Draco say, "I'm not lying. Ginny and I have been seeing each other all year. I didn't want to sneak around, but your sister wanted time to get the family to accept it." A bitter smile crossed his face. "I knew Lovegood would see a Snorkack before that happened."

Wide mouth turning down, Weasley pointed to the Sneakoscope in his friend's hand. "Maybe it's broken?"

"Yeah, maybe it is," said Potter.

Immediately, the device began to whirl, glow, and emit a shriek.

Weasley groaned. "Stars and stones, Harry. What are we going to do now?" He said wildly, "Let's Obliviate his memory, make him forget Ginny."

"Be like Lockhart, Ron? Have you forgotten the brain damage those spells can cause?" Potter lifted his wand and released the prisoner from the manacles.

Draco fell to the ground, rubbing his wrists.

Potter shook his head. "We've got to stay out of this, mate. Let Ginny tell your folks. Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Gee, thanks," said Draco.

"Shut up, Ferret! Nobody's talking to you!"

"Calling yourself a nobody, Weasel? Finally, we agree on something." After Draco said the words, he wanted to hit himself. Habits were so hard to break. Insulting these two was as natural as breathing. He rose to his feet, making a supreme effort to keep his tone civil. "Look. I don't like you, or your friends, Weasley, but for Ginny, I'll stay out of your way. I'd—appreciate it—if you'd let me go and then stay out of mine."

Weasley looked at Potter, who shrugged. The Sneakoscope wasn't going off, so they knew he wasn't lying. Finally, Potter nodded and opened the door.

"Harry, I…I don't know if I can stay out of it." Weasley's face looked tormented. "This is my baby sister Malfoy's been putting his hands on. I'm supposed to just let her make a choice that could ruin her life without doing anything to try and stop it?"

Draco averted his eyes. He didn't want to understand Weasley's feelings, much less sympathise with them. If Mr. Freckles couldn't take his sister dating a Malfoy, then that was his lookout. No matter how many people hated the idea of a Weasley and a Malfoy being together, Draco wasn't giving Ginny up. Since there was nothing he could say to change her brother's mind, he didn't say anything, merely walked out of the Room of Requirement and made his way to Slytherin House.

In the common room, he brushed past Crabbe and Goyle, Parkinson, the Greengrass twins and several others who tried to get him to stop and chat to go directly to his room. He sat on the bed with his Melusine Mirror, calling Ginny's name. When her face appeared, he said dryly, in one of the understatements of his life, "I had a little talk with Potter and Weasley. Your brother's not going to come round."

He could see his girlfriend open her mouth to ask what exactly the 'talk' had consisted of before she bit her lip. After a tense moment, she said, "I haven't written Mum and Dad yet, and now I wonder if Ron's going to save me the trouble."

"If he does, what will you say to them?"

Her smile was bittersweet. "The same thing I told Ron. I love you."

-

* * *

- 

The Owlery was one of Luna's favourite places. Owls were such fascinating creatures. Watching them takeoff and land was one of her favourite things to do…today.

She'd been waiting for her father to send information on James Hook. This morning, Daddy's tawny owl had swooped down from the rafters to land on the table in front of her. Her heart had jolted when she discovered that the message case was empty. She and Wesley had looked at each other with the same thought. Owls didn't just drop in to say hello. Someone had taken her letter!

Wesley had Transfiguration first class and couldn't be late. She was more fortunate. She had History of Magic, and Binns, with his eternal perspective, was much more lenient when it came to tardiness. After breakfast, Luna gave Wesley a quick kiss goodbye and ran toward the tower.

"_What are you doing out of class, missy?"_

Argus Filch's rasping voice was precisely the one Luna wanted to hear. She turned and smiled serenely. "I wanted to talk to you, Mr. Filch. No one at Hogwarts is more knowledgeable about what goes on than you are."

The unpleasant man showed a glimpse of teeth that made the girl want to stuff every brushing/flossing mint she could get hold of into his mouth. Homeless Muggles had better hygiene! Since gently reminding 'three mints a day keeps halitosis away' would not be prudent at this time, she gazed at the Squib's stubbly chin as she asked, "Have you seen anyone else enter the Owlery this morning?"

"Not personally, but Mrs. Norris said she saw that new professor nosing round earlier."

Other people might automatically discount testimony given by a cat, but the Luna knew Mrs. Norris was no ordinary feline. The animal had an almost eerily strong bond with Filch. Several times in the past, she had heard the man respond to the grey tabby and he really did seem to understand her. If Harry could talk to snakes, why couldn't Filch talk to his cat? Although Squibs weren't supposed to have magical abilities, weren't there always exceptions to the rules?

She clarified, "Hook?"

"That's the one, swaggering around the place waving his hook at defenceless kitties."

Lips twitching madly at the thought of Mrs. Norris being a 'defenceless kitty', Luna thanked the man politely.

He brusquely ordered her back to class.

During lunch, she whispered what Filch had told her.

Wesley said drolly, "Well, if Mrs. Norris said it, that's good enough for me, Buttercup."

She lightly smacked him on the arm. "I know it wouldn't stand up with the Wizengamot, but we're not that picky."

He grinned. "After our last class, why don't we meet behind the statue of Rupert the Red? We can follow Hook and see for ourselves what he's up to. I'll bring omnioculars."

Unable to resist touching one of his adorable dimples, she said, "Good idea. I'll bring the extendable ears. Bindy said that Neville didn't need them, but I might."

"Didn't Snape confiscate those?"

She said, "Yes, but he gave them back today." A note of discovery entered her voice. "He said he hoped we would put them to _proper use in the future_."

Together, they gazed toward the staff table. Professor Snape seemed to be impassively listening to McGonagall, but every few moments he glanced down the table to where Professor Hook was trying his best to engage Professor Lorelei in conversation.

"Look at how he's holding that goblet. The bat's going to snap the stem if he squeezes it any tighter."

She nodded. "Snape doesn't seem to appreciate his new colleague's interest in Lorelei."

"Maybe we can find out why that is."

When her boyfriend turned to talk to Terry, Luna asked Mindy, "How's it going with Colin? Good?"

"Yes, matchmaker, it's good. It would be great if he'd just stop hanging out with Zabini. I want to slap that…witch…every time I see her." Mindy pushed away her plate. "His carryall was open last night in the library. I saw a certain magazine inside, and I don't think Colin's been reading the 'how to create a closer relationship' article."

"He might be."

Mindy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Shortly after her friend left the Hall, Colin did too. That was a good sign.

She turned back to Wesley. He asked, "How's 'The Taming of the Shrew' going?"

Luna waved her hand in a so-so motion.

He laughed. "I don't suppose she'd appreciate it if I gave her a pithy quote from the play." He recited, _"Asses are meant to bear, and so are you."_ When she giggled, he winked. "Didn't think so"

Wesley escorted her to Arithmancy and bowed with a piratical flourish after kissing her hand. Her smile stayed fixed throughout the rest of the day until she waited alone behind the statue of Rupert the Red. Captain Hook had just left the classroom. She looked down the corridor—still no Wesley. The professor turned a corner. Luna decided to follow on her own.

It was a lot harder to trail someone without being noticed than she had thought. Several times, to prevent detection, she had to duck into a classroom, behind a statue, or even hide behind another student.

When the piratical-looking professor strolled out the side entrance toward the lake, she took out her wand and quickly performed a Disillusionment Charm. Hook headed for the Dragon Claw Willow. By the time Luna caught up and began to move the claw-tipped fronds aside to see what the man was doing, she heard, "Waiting eagerly, were you? How flattering. In his journal, Stuart mentioned several times your fondness for this willow. A favourite trysting place, I assume?"

"Assumptions are dangerous things. I only met you here to say that my private life is none of your business. Stop questioning my colleagues about it."

Crouching forward, Luna parted the last layer of fronds and felt her eyes widen. The Runes professor was standing next to Lorelei, his hook lifting long, black spirals while he mused, "Beauty is a _dangerous thing_ in the hands of a siren that lures men to their doom." In a quick move, the curving steel wrapped around the woman's hair and pulled her face close to his. "I'll question whoever I please, and you'll be beguiling guards in Azkaban if I prove that you lured Stuart to his death."

"_Release Me."_

He set Lorelei free at once.

She backed away. "I had nothing to do with Stuart's death. He made his own decision. If you feel guilty for not being there for him, deal with it, but don't try and put the blame on someone else."

Hook remained staring after Lorelei returned to the castle. He lifted the curve of steel to smooth his moustache. "Well, do you believe her, little eavesdropper?"

Luna became visible. "How did you know I was there?"

"The willow fronds parted and stayed that way…as if by magic."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." A dark brow lifted. "I don't have all day. Answer the question, m'dear."

"I do believe her."

"Alas, so do I."

Before she could gather the nerve to ask what he had done with her post, Wesley burst into the clearing under the willow.

He slid his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, I'm late." He told Hook, "Hello, sir, sorry to intrude. We'll be on our way."

"Yes, leave me to my thoughts."

When they had gone a safe distance, Wesley and Luna broke into a run. Back in Ravenclaw House, the couple sat together on a sofa.

"McGonagall made us stay after the period was over since people had talked and _wasted her time _during class"

Luna twined her fingers with his and shared what had happened to her.

Wesley said, "It's Hogsmeade weekend next Saturday. We could head for the Owl Post Office first thing."

"I'll have Daddy send the information care of Bindy."

"That will ensure it arrives. Clever thinking!"

Luna smiled. They sat together, gazing at the fire that burned year round. Shapes formed in the flames, making her giggle.

"What do you see, Buttercup?"

"Us, kissing."

Immediately, Wesley stood and pulled her up. Luna found herself led into his room and over to his bed. She smiled at Terry when he looked up from his desk.

He grinned. "Finally asking your opinion of his new bedding, is he? Hello, Luna. Don't mind me. I'll just spin one of my favourite orbs, like so, and sit here reading _Horrible Hexes for Randy Roommates."_

Sitting on her boyfriend's bed, enclosed by curtains that darkened the interior and cast intriguing shadows across the handsome face leaning closer, Luna thanked Merlin for imagination as Wesley's lips parted hers.

-

* * *

- 

Invisibility Cloaks were one of the most brilliant inventions of wizard-kind. Using them, Blaise and Terry were able to sneak out of their Houses and meet in every out-of-the-way place they could think of. The attics, unused classrooms, the Room of Requirement, even the space beneath the Quidditch stands were used as meeting places.

On the way back from spending time with Terry in a large linen cupboard on the fifth floor after their last class, she patted the messenger bag containing the Cloak affectionately.

"Psst…Zabini…over here!"

A freckled hand was gesturing urgently. Blaise strolled behind the statue of Bertha the Behemoth. "Why the secrecy, Mr. Freckles? Surely Granger knows that I like you, but don't _like you_ by now?" The redhead wasn't returning her smile, just staring in a way that made the girl nervous. Her eyes searched his. "What is it?"

"I know about Malfoy and my sister."

She had felt hexes that packed less of a punch. Draco hadn't told her. "Since…since when?"

"Yesterday."

Her best mate had gone up to his dorm yesterday afternoon without more than a nod and wave. Crabbe and Goyle had informed her that Draco was eating in his room on the way to dinner. When she ran up to check on him after the meal, he had been sitting up in bed, reading _Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed._

Draco had accepted the chocolate chip cookies she brought with a smile. While she conjured a glass of milk, he told her he chose to have dinner in his room to avoid looking across the table at Potty and Weasel. Now his explanation made even more sense. Abruptly realising that she hadn't heard what Ron had just said, Blaise smiled apologetically. "Say again?"

"I _said_, how long have you known?"

"Why do you care?"

His hand wrapped around her arm and tightened implacably when she tried to pull away. "Over Christmas holiday, did you and Ginny really go see _The Nutcracker_, or did you just set it up for her to meet Malfoy?"

A blush spread across her cheekbones.

Freckles stood out against skin white with fury. "Harry and I knew you were up to something, but I thought…" He shook her. "You came into my room to distract me!" Anger made his eyes blaze. "Did you laugh at me for asking what was in it for you? Huh? Did you?"

"Of course not! It wasn't like that!" She wrenched her arm away.

His fingers imprisoned her wrist. They squeezed as he whispered, "I wish I'd never touched you. That I actually kissed you makes me sick."

Tears sprang to her eyes. Blinking them back, she wrenched out of his grip and cried out in pain. Her wrist hurt, but not as much as the spiteful words. Ron looked shocked at the sight of the livid marks his fingers had made. His hand reached out to touch the imprints. She backed away, cradling her arm against her chest before running toward the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey made a disapproving sound as she smoothed lotion over Blaise's skin. "Physical assaults are not tolerated at Hogwarts, Miss Zabini. If you wish to report your—the person—responsible, they will be punished."

"It wasn't my boyfriend, ma'am."

Clucking again like a disapproving squirrel, the mediwitch told her brusquely to lie on the cot until the marks faded and left.

A boy entered. "I'm sorry," Ron said gruffly, sitting on the edge of her mattress. "I've gone mental, ever since I found out about…you know... Doing things I would beat the shite out of anyone else for doing, saying…."

The freckled face scrunched in utter misery. She couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He looked desolate. "I had no right to hurt you, and that stuff I said was a lie. All I could think of was all the times Ginny's gone to the library, or run off with you, she was really with Malfoy. It drove me spare." His eyes met hers, as if trying to make her understand. "Mum and Dad are going to go round the twist when they find out, and thinking about Mum lying in bed, crying like she did when Percy left made me want to hurt somebody."

"Did it make you feel better, hurting somebody?"

"No, I feel worse. Will you…forgive me?"

He was sincere. She nodded.

"Ron, I saw you coming this way, what's…wrong…" Granger's concerned speech trailed off halfway down the hospital aisle, when she noticed whose bed her boyfriend was sitting on.

He stood to face her. "

"'Mione…I…"

The girl looked uncertainly at her boyfriend.

"Is there something I should know about?"

"Yeah"

Ron glanced at Blaise. She said,

"Go on…I'm okay…Bye…"

They walked out. Blaise looked down at her wrist. The dark purple bruises had faded away. Moving her arm without pain, she hopped off the cot and slowly walked back to Slytherin.

Inside the Common Room, she went across the chamber to sit beside Malfoy on a long sofa. He nodded to the tea tray in front of him,

"Want a cup?"

"Yes, please"

"Make one for me too while you're at it, will you?"

A laughingly disgusted voice protested,

"Merlin, you're a chauvinist pig!"

"I'll say. Make _her_ a cuppa for a change, Prince of Slytherin!"

Fiona and Morrigan plopped down beside their roommate on the sofa. Hazel eyes sparkling, Fiona cheekily ordered,

"Be mother and pour for all of us, Draco."

Sneering at the auburn haired girl, the blond nevertheless complied and made the homey ritual a thing of elegance. Handing Blaise the first cup, he muttered,

"Just because I like you to pour doesn't mean I'm a chauvinist."

"Of course not…and I enjoy doing it…back at Tarifa, Rico called me 'mamacita'."

He smiled and then frowned,

"I bet Rico Suave put a 'sexy' in front of that. The smarmy Spaniard had a point, though." Grey eyes darted away and then back, "You've always been caring…and I appreciate it."

For the second time that afternoon, she had to blink back tears. These were happy ones.

"Hey Malfoy, if you're finished with the touching friendship moment, Morrigan and I are dying of thirst over here…"

Blaise smiled when Crabbe and Goyle lumbered over, heard Fiona's words, and helpfully tried to pour a large mug full of tea down the protesting girl's throat in order to save her. Beside her, Draco smirked, and clinked his cup against hers, drawling,

"Cheers"

-

* * *

-

Footsteps slowing as she neared the Entry on Friday evening, Ginny finally understood why Blaise had once avoided the Great Hall. It was hard to take having someone you loved be so upset with you. In the days since Ron had broken the concealment spell on her heart charm, they'd spoken only a few times. None of the occasions had been pleasant.

Monday night, she'd seen him sitting alone on a sofa staring into the fireplace. Sitting down beside him, the girl said whimsically, in an effort to make him smile,

**How fares my brother? Why is he so sad?**

Without looking at her, Ronald asked dully,

"What's that? Shakespeare? I suppose Malfoy knows every line of _Romeo and Juliet_."

"That was from _As You Like It_…and no he doesn't."

"Remind me to OWL the Prophet; give them the scoop, right after dad submits the obituary." Lips twisting, Ron said bitterly, "For mum, when it kills her to find out that her baby's dating a Death Eater."

"How many times do I have to tell you…Draco's not like that!"

Jumping to his feet, her brother shook his head before reaching into his pocket and tossing her the heart bracelet,

"Don't bother saying it again- I'll never believe it."

Watching Ronald take the steps to the Boys' staircase two at a time, she sighed unhappily.

"Everything okay, Gin?" Colin gestured over to a table with a book and parchment on its surface, "I was finishing up an assignment when I saw you go talk to Ron." His blue gaze silently asked a question that she answered by lifting the bracelet, kissing the heart, and showing him the engraving with a simple,

"He knows."

Practically falling onto the sofa cushion beside her, the blond shook his head in disbelief,

"And Malfoy is still breathing because…?"

She laughed without humor, "Because Ron's trying to give me time to tell the folks in a way that won't make them keel over in shock." Shaking her head at the look on his face, Ginny admitted, "I haven't been able to get past 'Dear Mum and Dad,'"

"Painful, huh?"

Now, remembering her friend's comment caused the redhead to smile wistfully as she paused before the Hall doors. It was painful to go from having a normal up and down brother/sister relationship to having one that was so strained it was like not having a relationship at all. If she walked into the Common Room, Ron left it. In the corridors, he would look past her, as if he didn't even see her. Harry and Hermione always smiled and waved half-heartedly, but Ginny could tell that they weren't happy about the situation either. The other girl asked, 'how are you doing' at meals, but their conversations were brief and falsely cheerful.

Sitting beside three people who showed their disapproval by talking to everyone else but her at Gryffindor Table caused the girl's stomach to knot until it was hard to eat. After dinner on Wednesday, Malfoy had met her in an unused classroom on the 5th floor. He'd taken one close look at her pale, drawn features and asked what she'd eaten. When she couldn't say, the teen marched over to the fireplace and commanded,

"Slinky!"

Appearing almost instantly, the house elf bowed deferentially,

"Yes, young master?"

"We're going up to the attics. I want a light supper delivered to the solar." Looking toward her, he asked, "What was the name of that salad you made on holiday?"

"Salad Parador"

"Right, named after the castle…we'll have that."

"Is that all, young sir?"

"A bottle of…" Grey eyes flickered to brown before continuing, "…cider."

Bowing until his bat-like ears almost brushed the floor, Slinky backed into the fireplace and returned to the kitchens.

"What are you smiling at?"

Draco's tone as they headed down the corridor toward the stairs was playfully challenging. She challenged just as teasingly, "Were you going to say champagne?"

Steering her up to the attics, a platinum brow arched,

"Did you want me to?"

Ginny shook her head no, and then nodded. Up in the attics, the Slytherin drawled,

"I think you've been hanging around Lovegood too much."

Holding hands, they made their way back to the re-created medieval solar. In the center of the chamber, a table and two chairs stood ready. Under warming covers on gold chargers, their food awaited. Taking the cider out of a nearby silver bucket, her boyfriend poured the sparkling beverage into a rare Venetian glass and handed one to her. After seating her, Malfoy sat across the table and ordered,

"Eat"

The romantic atmosphere helped Ginny regain her appetite. They talked quietly about things that had happened in class that day. In the candlelight, his face was compellingly handsome, and pensive,

"Do you think we could do this in Hogsmeade? Share a meal…in public… because we don't care who knows that we're together?"

That gave her ten days to think of how to break the news to her folks in a way that wouldn't get her confined to Gryffindor House like Terry Boot was to Ravenclaw. She could do it. Pink lips curved upwards,

"Are you asking me to go with you to Hogsmeade?"

His boyish smile made her heart turn over,

"Yes, I am. Will you spend the day with me?"

"I'd love to."

The memory of time spent with Draco gave Ginny the nerve to open the enormous Hall door. Slipping inside, her eyes were drawn to the Slytherin Table. Malfoy was watching her. He smiled. She made their secret hand sign before taking her seat.

"What's that thing you've been doing…some kind of sign language?"

Whatever star Ronald had been born under, it was her unlucky one. Wherever she wanted to see him least, he appeared, and recently, when she wanted him to remain unobservant, he decided to be Mr. I Spy. Pushing her fiery tresses back, she shrugged.

"That's not an answer."

Sick of her brother trying to be her keeper, Ginny snapped, "That's the only one you're getting."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

Hermione held up a restraining hand toward each of the siblings, "Honestly, you two are acting just like…"

"A bigger prat than Percy…"

"A little girl too stupid to figure out that she's being used."

"Somebody's been using Ginny?"

Neville's artless question made Ron flush with embarrassment. He shook his head,

"No, no, bad joke, forget it and tell us about that Passion Tree you've been growing. Uh, does it make you want to snog somebody if you eat the fruit?"

Sweat drops didn't roll down her brother's cheek when the other boy started explaining about the Passionata Fruit, but his relief was palpable all the same. He met her eyes and gave a grimace of apology. She smiled faintly in return. A tawny owl swooped down from the rafters and glided over Gryffindor Table to land in front of McGonagall. Ginny idly wondered what the contents of the letter were. Her curiosity was soon satisfied,

"Ginevra Weasley, please come forward."

Colin looked from the stern mien of the Head of Gryffindor to his friend,

"Are you in trouble, Ginny?"

She tried to smile, "Guess I'll soon find out."

A quick glance showed that Draco was watching, a frown of concern on his face. Standing in front of McGonagall, she said, "Yes ma'am?"

In a low voice, the teacher informed,

"Your parents have sent for you, child."

"Professor McGonagall will accompany you to The Three Broomsticks, where you will floo home, my dear."

Dumbledore's eyes weren't twinkling. Her stomach dropped, "Am I being removed from school, Sir?"

Kindly, he denied,

"Of course not…but time is of the essence, so please step this way."

His hand gestured to the Staff Entrance. McGonagall had already headed in that direction. Unable to help it, Ginny's gaze gravitated to her boyfriend. He was starting to rise from his seat, but her shaking head and Blaise's restraining hand kept him from making a scene. At Gryffindor Table, Ron was staring at her with an unhappy look on his face. Her eyes widened in realization. He'd Owled mum and dad! They were dragging her home because her self-righteous, lying bastard of a brother had gone back on his promise! Giving him a look of absolute loathing, she ignored the whispers that were starting to swell and followed her teacher down a spartan corridor to the entryway.

Outside, the stars were beginning to shine. The beauty of the night was lost on Ginny. All she could think was _Do they know? If they know, how much do they know? What will they do, what will I say… What did Ronald say? Oh Merlin, I could give him a Bat-Bogey Hex so easily right now!_

The night breeze rustled the leaves of the trees alongside the path. In silence, McGonagall led the way to Hogsmeade with her wand providing illumination. The severe expression and rigidly upright posture were more nerve wracking than if the older witch had expressed her disapproval verbally. In the village, the Transfiguration Professor briskly ushered Gin into the pub and told Rosmerta,

"This student has been called home. May we use your floo?"

Wiping her hands on the apron slung around her shapely waist, the barkeep nodded, "Of course, go alon the back office."

Once they'd crossed the threshold of the small chamber, Ginny grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped onto the hearth. Her Head of House unbent enough to say,

"I'm sure…the matter…will be resolved soon, Miss Weasley. I look forward to seeing you upon your return."

Unable to do more than nod, the girl said, "Thank you, professor." Taking a deep breath, she threw the powder while saying her destination.

The lounge of The Burrow didn't look like she remembered it. The furniture was arranged the same, the same books stood on the same shelves, but everything was…tidy... The clutter was missing, the items placed momentarily on tabletops and bookshelves that were normally forgotten and allowed to become part of the cozy ambiance were gone. No magazines were scattered on the sofa table, no Owl post was stacked up on a shelf, no piles of spare change, Muggle artifacts, or empty teacups were strewn around. All the surfaces were bare and dust free. The window panes sparkled in the candlelight. Seeing the result of Spring Cleaning didn't give Ginny a 'Thank Merlin I didn't have to help' rush of enjoyment. For some reason, her insides cramped up in a spasm so great she dropped to her knees, holding her abdomen as if trying to hold back the 'sight' that told her something truly awful was about to happen.

"Ginny love, are you alright?"

Her father's kind, concerned face came into view. Arthur lifted his daughter and held her close for a moment. After she reassured him that she was fine, he gently disengaged. Everything seemed slightly out of focus as she watched her dad step away… Ginny blinked away the sheen of tears and saw that beneath the anxiety for her health was a graver worry that frightened her terribly. In dread, she whispered, "Daddy? Why did you send for me?"

Running a hand through his short, ginger hair, her father said,

"Your mother wanted to bring you home on Sunday, but I knew that wasn't a good idea." While her brain froze, thinking _Shite, Sunday, Ron didn't even wait a day, Shite, Shite, Shite, _his lopsided smile made her throat start aching, "Very emotional woman, our Molly. I…well…I insisted she wait until the weekend, when she…we…could talk with you more reasonably." Glancing around the room, Arthur noted absently, "I don't think she's ever done the Spring Cleaning with such enthusiasm before."

"What your father means is that I've been a madwoman- why else would I clean underneath the bookcases?"

Turning slowly, Ginny met her mother's bleak gaze and pressed her lips together tightly in order not to break down. Mum had looked like this before- when Gran died. Dragging around in an old bathrobe, hair uncombed, eyes red-rimmed, alternating between a zombie-like state and raw, anguished fury… They had all stepped warily until Molly had worked through her grief.

"Did…did Ron OWL you, mum?"

Shaking her head, Molly said distractedly,

"Ron?"

Dad asked,

"Why would Ronald OWL?"

Mum continued, disregarding her husband's question to focus on her child,

"No, Ginevra, your brother didn't tattle on some little prank." Ginny watched apprehensively while her mum's face began to harden, brown eyes and twisted smile projecting the bitter humor in her voice, "You gave yourself away, dear." Out of the pocket of her bathrobe, Molly took out a rectangular card. Staring at it in shock, the girl's mind flashed back to her sixteenth birthday…

_The day had been bittersweet, start to finish. Her family was beyond wonderful, taking her to Diagon Alley for a shopping spree, making her the center of attention all day. Fred, George, and Bill had more than made up for her other brothers' absence. After the twins conjured paella for dinner, they remembered that Blaise had come by the shop. The Slytherin had asked them to hand deliver her birthday card, since post from the Zabinis wasn't accepted at The Burrow anymore. While mum, dad, and Bill cleaned up after dinner, Fred and George gave her the card and left the lounge to give her privacy to open it. After reading the birthday wishes from Blaise and secret message from Draco, the twins came in and told her it was time to blow out the candles on her cake. Not wanting mum to see the card and ask questions, Ginny placed it on a bookshelf, intending to come back and take it to her room later…_

But she hadn't, she'd forgotten in the excitement of meeting Draco in her father's workshop later that night when he made her birthday wish come true just by being there…and loving her. A slender hand rose to cover her mouth. She'd blamed Ron, when all this time…

"The card was just sitting there, on the shelf, with all the other clutter." Molly walked over to the bookshelf she'd found it on and re-enacted picking it up, "I thought nothing of a birthday card, even one from that Zabini girl, until I read her message and the last line struck me as decidedly odd."

"Mum, don't"

"Don't tell me what to do Ginevra Molly Weasley! I'll thank you to keep your mouth shut until told otherwise, do you hear?"

The deep anger in her mother's tone made Ginny glad that they'd waited to bring her home. What must mum have been like Sunday? Molly's wrath flashed across her face before fading into a mirthless smile that was even harder to take,

"You must admit, 'Say Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen' is quite strange, even read aloud. I couldn't understand why the girl would write such a thing, until I saw the message that became visible." Looking down at the card, Mum read tonelessly,

**Ginny,**

**I wish I could write this for the world to see, but I guess my feelings, like the sketches, are better hidden for now. Happy Birthday, and when you blow out the candles, if you make a wish about us, I'll do my best to make it come true. **

**Love, **

**Draco**

Smoothing the card over and over in a repetitive, disturbing motion, Molly's eyes blinked furiously for a moment, before she took a breath and uttered numbly,

"Love, Draco… It finally made sense then, the way you'd been acting over the last holidays, the things you'd said, and your new _friend_."

"Now, dearest, I told you we should talk to Ginny before jumping to conclusions…"

Walking to Arthur's side, the plump, sweet-faced woman smiled briefly and affectionately stroked his cheek, before turning to transfix her daughter with a grim gaze,

"Have I _jumped to conclusions_, Ginevra?"

The girl buried her face in her hands, wishing that she could go back and pick up that card, or write the letter that she'd never got past 'Dear Mum and Dad'. She couldn't go back, and she couldn't lie anymore. Wiping her tears with the backs of her fingers like a little girl, Ginny whispered,

"No"

-

* * *

- 

A/N: This chap felt like the end of The Empire Strikes Back! You don't have to wait years to find out what happens to Han Solo and Princess Leia, though. Does that perspective make it better? Didn't think so… Lo siento mucho, wonderful, understanding, forgiving reviewers! Yes, perceptive people, I did indeed have Draco use a variation of Capn' Jack Sparrow's 'I may have deserved that…' lines from when he kept getting slapped in PotC. Had to add a little humour, luvs, to help our love boat ride the waves of angst. :D


	41. Turn, Turn, Turn

Chapter 41- Turn, Turn, Turn

-

Ginny saw first hand the power of the spoken word. The moment she said 'No,' that Molly wasn't jumping to conclusions in thinking that her daughter's past actions had been driven by a secret relationship with Draco, her mum bent forward as though absorbing a body blow.

Arthur placed an arm around his wife and led her toward the sofa.

Molly gazed despairingly at him. "Was it something we did? Have we tried to protect her from evil and horror too much? Should we have told her exactly how Harry's parents died, how our family and friends were tortured and executed without mercy?" Her hands clutched at him. "What could we have done to prevent this?"

"We've raised our children the best we could. There comes a time, when they alone are responsible for their actions." Arthur told his daughter firmly, "Have a seat. We're going to talk."

Ginny sat in a chair diagonal from her parents, brushing away hair that had clung to her tear-streaked face. "What do you want to know?"

Molly had a dull, faraway look on her face. "When did you first start…seeing…M–that boy?"

"October."

Her mother shifted from apathy back to anger. "All that time you've hidden this…this folly." Brown eyes turned hard. "Why would a Slytherin like him, a boy with the reputation he's earned, stay with one girl all this time? What did you give him to keep his interest, young lady?"

"Now, Molly."

Arthur's restraining hand was pushed away as her mum leaned forward. "Are you still a virgin, Ginevra?"

If Ginny could Apparate, she would be long gone. Hurt and furious at the assumption that Draco would only want her for sex, she shot back, "Yes…and not because of me. I said he didn't have to stop. _He's_ the one who said I was too young, that it wouldn't be right."

"I did not raise my daughter to be a slut!"

Cheeks flushed with anger, Ginny glared at her equally red-faced mother. "I'm not a slut. If we had made love, I wouldn't be any different than you, Mum."

Molly jerked her head back as though she had been slapped. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? Then someone else carved _Molly Prewett loves Arthur Weasley with all her heart, body and soul _on the back wall of the large linen cupboard on the fifth floor?"

It was her mum's turn to look shocked and horrified. They stared at each other in taut silence.

Arthur drew his wife's attention by taking her hand. He gave her a small smile. "That's the way I've always felt about you."

Molly's face softened. "I promised to wear your ring forever. I've never taken it off, and I never will."

The deep love her parents shared made Ginny turn her face away, blinking furiously. "Why is my loving someone any different just because he's a Malfoy?"

"He's a Slytherin, from a family of Death Eaters, and you can't trust him!"

Before Ginny could do more than open her mouth, her father interjected, "Your cousins, the Blacks, were a family of Death Eaters…and my family told me not to trust you, dear."

Molly surged to her feet. She went to stare out the window, arms crossed defensively.

Arthur saw his daughter's disbelief. "Yes, I'm afraid the Weasleys have always been a narrow-minded clan. It wasn't until Gideon and Fabian Prewett died working for the Order, in the fight against You-Know-Who, that my family came round to the idea of us getting married."

"They didn't just _die," _Molly said furiously, "they were murdered in cold blood by Death Eaters!" She pinned Ginny with a gimlet stare, saying in a low, cold voice, "And your boyfriend's _father_ was one of the killers!"

"Dearest, please, we don't know that for sure."

Molly took a step toward her husband. "I know, because the bastard told me so himself!" Hearing Ginny's gasp, she smiled cynically. "Wondering how Lucius Malfoy could let something like that slip? I wasn't always plump, dear. Once upon a time I was quite pretty."

"You were beautiful, and you still are."

Her mother's fleeting, loving smile upon hearing Arthur's sincere words made Ginny remember those old photos she used to love to watch. Mum had indeed been vivacious and so pretty that it wasn't any wonder her dad had fallen for her.

Molly's smile turned bitter. "When we first married, I tried to stay in touch with the other side of my family. The Blacks always threw a Yule party, and we attended the one Narcissa held in her mansion." She leaned over the back of the sofa to place her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I never told you, love, because I didn't want you to retaliate, but Lucius cornered me in an upper corridor after I'd gone to find a loo and…."

"Did he put his hands on you?"

She nodded. "He tried to coax me into a nearby bedroom, said no one would ever know. He wanted to give me a _present_. When I refused, Lucius said I made him regret sparing a single Prewett!"

Arthur jumped to his feet, moving to gather his wife into his arms.

Ginny cried, "Draco is not his father. Why can't you see that? Why won't you give him a chance?"

Molly looked at her daughter with haunted eyes. "I can't risk it. I just can't."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Ginny, why don't you go make a pot of tea while I take your mother upstairs?"

"Yes, yes, I'm too tired to talk anymore," said Molly. "We'll…we'll speak on this again later." She leaned against her husband's shoulder, shuffling out of the room like an old lady.

Numb from all the revelations, Ginny walked over and picked up the birthday card from Blaise and Draco. Unconsciously, she smoothed it several times before placing it inside her pocket. In the kitchen, she added water to the kettle on the Aga. Her dad had brought it home out of a love for all things Muggle. The range didn't work, but they used magic instead of heating elements, anyway.

She made two cups of tea, adding two cubes of sugar to each. Upstairs, she paused outside her parents' room.

"Everything will work out, darling. Wait and see." Arthur said bracingly. "We've been through rougher patches than this, my love."

"But what if he hurts her, or uses her to get to Harry or puts our baby in Vol–_his_ clutches again? I won't survive losing another child. I won't!"

Throat aching with the effort of suppressing another round of tears, Ginny knocked on the door. When he opened the door, she silently offered the mugs.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Why don't you run along to your room for awhile?"

Kissing her on the cheek, he closed the door and returned to the woman whose pitiful keening was so gut-wrenching, Ginny ran to her room to escape it. Sobbing into her pillow to muffle the sound, she cried herself to sleep.

Hours later, a hand smoothed back her hair. She murmured, "Draco?"

"No. It's Fred."

"And George. He cut me off at the stairs to get here first."

"Don't be jealous, brother. I've always had the better moves."

"Not with the ladies, old man, and that's where they count."

The cheerful banter brought a reluctant smile to Ginny's face. "I guess you know, huh?"

They exchanged a quick glance before explaining together, "_Ron owled_."

Glad now that she hadn't hexed her brother, she tried to smile, but the effort was pitiful and the identical faces looked back at her in concern. They enveloped her in a double hug.

"Now, now, it's not the end of the world, Gin blossom."

"Gin blossom! Crikey, Fred, you promised not to call her that anymore when she turned ten!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

She smiled more naturally. "I don't mind so much anymore, carrot top."

Running over to the mirror, Fred and George both scrutinised their red hair.

"Not carroty at all, is it, Gred?"

"Indeed not, Forge. Why, just last night, you said that Alicia l–uh–liked it."

Amazed to find she could actually laugh at the guilty look on her brothers' faces, she said, "Alicia? I heard a rumour you two were dating French twins. Who's Alicia? _Alicia Spinnet?_"

George examined his fingernails.

Fred smirked. "Can't you see that our brother is in the throes of true love?"

George punched him in the shoulder. "Why don't _you_ tell her that you and Angelina are back together, big mouth?"

Returning the jab, Fred snapped, "Take a look in the mirror and shut it, big mouth."

"No. You shut it."

"Be quiet or be hexed!" Ginny said loudly.

The smugly curving mouths revealed that the pair were pleased the contrived squabble had distracted their little sister from her worries and tears. Pinching both of them on the arm, Ginny ignored their yelps and threats to tell on her. She asked, "Have you seen Mum? Is she any better?"

"If lying on the bed staring off like the living dead instead of crying is an improvement, then yeah, she's better," said George.

A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. "Do you hate me for breaking her heart again?"

Two identical sets of brown eyes flickered sideways in wordless communication. Turning as one to look at her, the pair shook their heads.

"If we hated you…."

"Would we give you this?"

Ginny recognised the bold handwriting and felt her heart slam in her chest.

George said, "Dad asked us to make sure you don't run off."

"Or do something equally rash, so we'll be watching the corridor outside your room. Sorry."

They exited with remorseful smiles. She couldn't be angry that her brothers had been officially made her keepers, not when they'd given her a message from the one person she'd most longed to hear from. Ginny took the precious letter to the window seat. Carefully sliding a fingernail underneath the wax seal, she smiled through tears.

-

* * *

-

An hour after curfew, Luna tossed and turned in her bed. Sleep was impossible when her mind was racing with so many unanswered questions. Why had Ginny been sent home? Did her parents know they had lied about Easter Holiday? If they did, did _her_ father know yet? Was he going to yank her out of school too?

She sat up and punched her pillows flat before fluffing them back up. She flopped down to stare up at the canopy overhead. First year, she had affixed night-glowing stars to the fabric, so she would have something interesting to look at in the darkness.

The softly luminescent constellations were relaxing to gaze upon. Although they didn't make her drowsy, staring fixedly at the stars did allow the girl to drift into state between waking and sleep that allowed her imagination to form a vision she had seen before, once upon a dream….

-

"_Luna!"_

Her stepmother's shrill voice wafted up through the open attic window. With a resigned sigh, she trudged down two flights of stairs and stood in the doorway of the master suite. "Yes?"

"Cease standing there gawking, girl, and come in!"

Luna stepped into the room that had been redecorated after her father's remarriage into something resembling a pink bordello. She avoided looking into a narrowed green gaze. Ivanna Lovegood was always looking for an excuse to discipline her new 'daughter', and she had learned to avoid giving her one. Scrubbing and cooking the Muggle way were not how she wanted to spend her time.

"Mumsie, Mumsie, did the invitation come? Did it? Did it?"

Two young ladies burst into the chamber. The woman lying upon the bed with an eye mask pushed up to rest like a bizarre tiara on a pile of blonde hair was distracted from whatever scold she'd been about to deliver. Identically blonde and petite, Mary Kate and Ashley weren't wicked stepsisters, just annoying ones. They followed their new 'sister' about, asking empty-headed questions like _do you like sleeping up in that pokey room in the attic,_ and _you're so good at cleaning and conjuring spells, is that why Mumsie always has you doing them?_

They practically quivered with eagerness while waiting for the answer to their simultaneously asked question. When a thin, red-tipped hand lifted a small enveloped embellished with a lavish crest, the girls shrieked in unison, "Yay, Yay, we're going to the ball!" Together, Ashley and Mary Kate bounded over to Luna and danced around her.

"Is this not the most exciting news _ever_?"

"We have to go shopping!"

Ivanna waited for her girls to quiet. "Yes, darlings, we will go shopping." Turning to her stepdaughter, the older woman frowned. "Even you, ungrateful wretch that you are. The Malfoys have invited all pure-blooded young ladies in the hopes that the heir will finally choose a suitable bride."

"Will he choose _us_, Mumsie?"

Ivanna spoke slowly and carefully as she explained, not for the first time, "No, darlings, he can only pick one of you. Unless you want to go live in a tent in the desert, my loves, husband sharing is not an option."

"_Oh,"_ they said together.

Dismissed to allow the witch to prepare for a gruelling day of shopping, the three girls made their way downstairs. The twins gave their orders for breakfast, and Luna continued on to the kitchen to conjure the requested food. She didn't mind…too much…waiting on her stepsisters. They were rather amusing at times, and Merlin knew the girls were a trial to their mother, which was their best quality. She laughed to herself over the thought of them marrying an Arab sheik and asking their new husband why they had to wear veils.

Later, she followed behind the trio leaving a trail of devastation in their wake searching every Diagon Alley dress shop. Luna paused to gaze into 'Ye Olde Curiosity Shoppe.' On the other side of the glass, a handsome young man smiled at her. She smiled back and impulsively entered the shop when he gestured for her to come inside.

"Hello," she said shyly.

He returned her greeting merrily, bright blue eyes twinkling. "Shopping for the ball, hmmm? Looking for that special gown to catch a pure-blood prince's eye?"

She shook her head. "No. I am not interested in princes."

A golden eyebrow rose. With a smile that caused adorable dimples to deepen, he said, "Really? What kind of man are you looking for, Miss…."

"Luna…Luna Lovegood…and I do not know, actually. Maybe a pirate."

A flashing white smile accompanied the pleased laughter that rang out at her words.

On the other side of the shop, a clerk said, "Your spyglass is wrapped and ready, Captain Roberts."

Luna stared, wide-eyed.

The captain winked, lifted her hand to his lips, and murmured, "Please, call me Wesley."

The piercing sound of her name being called caused the girl to back away. She said regretfully, "I must go. Goodbye."

Captain…Wesley…watched her walk backwards with a roguish grin. "Until we meet again, Bella Luna."

Sharp fingernails dug into the girl's arm, causing her to gasp and whirl around to face the woman who would never replace her mother.

"Stop flirting like a common trull," Ivanna said, "and go inside Madame DeFarge's and try on the gown I picked out for you!"

After one last, wistful glance back, Luna dutifully went into the dress shop.

She tried on the gown, turning from side to side to see if there was possibly one redeeming feature to the ballgown. There wasn't. The velvet looked as though it had the mange, with all the worn patches on the beige surface. The overwhelming plainness was highlighted by the lack of lace, trim, or embroidery. With the high neck and empire waist, the gown looked like it belonged to a…a….

"Pregnant governess! That is what Luna's dress reminds me of, Ashley!" said Mary Kate. "Remember when we paid a morning call on the Notts and their third cousin by marriage had _gotten in trouble_ and had to come be a governess? Her dress looked just like that."

"No, it did not. It was grey."

"Oh."

The girls noticed their stepsister overheard them and had the grace to blush. Mary Kate said, "At least you do not look pregnant."

That was such a consolation. Rushing into the dressing area, Luna wondered why it still hurt whenever her stepmother showed how much she despised the living reminder of her husband's beloved first wife. She admitted to herself that she'd had a fantasy of dancing at the ball with a handsome pirate…and the dress had shattered it. Who would want to dance with a girl as frumpy as she was going to be?

Thankfully, Father had gone on another business trip, so she didn't have to pretend that she was content going to the ball in a glorified potato sack.

When she sat facing the three decked out in satin and jewels on the carriage seat opposite, Luna was glad that she'd never had a problem with motion sickness, although she wouldn't mind heaving onto her stepmother's gaudy scarlet and black ensemble.

Identical in blue, ruffled gowns, the twins were arguing over who looked prettier.

"You look gorgeous, Mary Kate."

"No, you are going to be the fairest of them all, Ashley."

"I must protest. Draco Malfoy is going to fall instantly in love with you MK."

"Sister, spare my blushes. I _know _he is going to want to dance only with you and that for the rest of the night he will tell every other man that _you_ are his partner."

"_Stop that inane babbling this instant!" _Ivanna screeched.

Luna giggled inside to hear the woman have to placate the twins in order to avert a crying jag that would ruin their makeup and her plans for being the mother-in-law of the heir to the Malfoy fortune. Once at the Mansion that made the ironically named Mrs. Lovegood sigh with covetousness, a footman assisted the ladies down from the carriage.

Inside the stately entry, three of the guests moved toward the ballroom. Luna lingered behind when she heard someone call her name.

"Pssst! Up here! Come upstairs, quickly!"

Dramatic as ever, Luna's childhood friend Blaise didn't stop gesturing imperiously until the girl had slipped up the grand staircase. In a gossamer creation of silver and gold, the curly-haired young woman looked every inch the pampered princess. Dark brows rising at the sight of the gown she condemned as a 'crime against couture', the Zabini heiress pulled her former playmate into her bedroom.

She told the redhead waiting inside, "Look what those witches forced our dear friend to wear! I think the tweenie who empties the chamber pots is wearing a nicer gown to the Servants' ball!"

"Yes, she is, but do you have to be so blunt?" Ginny Weasley said with a smile. "Hello, Luna, it has been a long time. Your stepmother never admits visitors and returns letters, so we figured it would be easier to grab you as you entered."

Being hugged was a strange experience, familiar and yet not since it had been years since anyone had placed their arms around her. Luna returned the hug. "Hello. My thanks for saving me from the embarrassment of entering the ballroom in my pathetic finery. How are you?"

Ginny lifted a chain out of the bodice of her emerald green gown. Her lightly freckled face glowed with happiness. "I am betrothed. Secretly, until tonight, when we announce it to everyone."

Luna's eyes widened. "You mean…but this ball…?"

Blaise laughed at her amazement. "Yes, it is all a plot. Once a noble formally announces his betrothal, it cannot be broken. Are we not clever?"

An admiring smile accompanied Luna's nod. "Oh, the cleverness of you."

"Wait until you see your dress, Cinderella." Blaise winked. "You shall say it like you mean it, then."

Ginny pressed a portion of the wall which slid away to reveal a hidden dressing room. Leading the wary blonde into the chamber, she pointed to the dress hanging from a mannequin in the middle of the large space. "What do you think?"

The ice blue gown with silver embroidery and lace was like nothing to be found in a Diagon Alley dress shop. It was Parisian, exquisite, and…. "It is too costly, I cannot…."

"_You will!"_

The unanimous expression was followed by waves of two wands. In a trice, her friends had shredded her beige gown, smiling all the while. Left with no alternative, Luna remembered her mother's family motto, _flecti, non frangi, _may we bend, not be broken. She said, "Oh, the cleverness of you!"

Laughing and hugging her again, the friends quickly summoned a house-elf. The reflection in the mirror, once they had finished, was like something out of a fairytale. Maybe it was the intricately curled upswept hair, or the charmed glass slippers. Whatever the reason, Luna had never felt more beautiful, and for once in her life, actually looked forward to going to a party instead of longing to be home with a book.

Downstairs, the young ladies were announced to the gathering in the ballroom with a courtly flourish. Two men approached, one brown haired, one blond. The blue eyes of the darker man smiled as he reached Blaise's side and bent to kiss her hand. After complimenting his partner, he said, "Good evening, Miss Lovegood. I must say, you are looking exceedingly lovely."

"Thank you, Mr. Boot."

The blond man, whose classic features put the nearby statuary to shame, echoed the sentiment, bent over Ginny's hand and swept her off to join the dancers in a waltz.

Luna watched Draco and Ginny circle the room. She turned to Blaise and Terry, saying, "Please, do not feel you have to keep me company."

"Not when I am so eager to keep yours," said a voice from Luna's daydreams.

Vivid blue eyes gleamed with an interest she returned in full. Smiling widely as Wesley…Captain Roberts…thanked his old schoolmate Terry for procuring him an invitation, Luna acceded to the formal request for a dance.

He told her about himself as they waltzed and asked how she spent her days. Held closer than absolutely proper to a man who would probably scandalise half the pure-blood snobs in the room by his cheerfully admitted mixed parentage and dubious occupation of privateer, she gladly allowed him to manoeuvre her out a set of French doors.

On the terrace, standing together in the moonlight, he said, "If I pay you a call in the morning, would I be admitted?"

Sadly, she shook her head. "Stepmother does not permit me to entertain callers."

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Bella Luna, if I told you I fell in love with you at first sight, and ask you to run away with me, sail into the horizon, explore the world with me as my wife, will you come?"

Her lips curved. "Kiss me."

The touch of his mouth made everything she'd ever longed for coalesce into one need–to leave her old life and begin a voyage of love.

The shrill voice of her stepmother sounded. Inside the ballroom, people were clapping and two young ladies were sobbing.

Luna took Wesley's hand and ran with him to the stables, never once looking back.

-

Still lying on her bed in Ravenclaw Tower, Luna's breathing became slow and deep. Against the blue velvet canopy, enchanted representations of stars glimmered softly. With a contented sigh, she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

-

* * *

-

Two hours past curfew, Blaise tried to sleep, but couldn't. In the Great Hall, she'd been so afraid that Draco would storm up to the Headmaster and demand to know why Ginny was being removed from school. After dinner, he had paced like a caged lion in the common room, snarling at everyone who tried to ask what was wrong that it was none of their damn business.

All she could do was try to reassure him that Ginny would use her Melusine Mirror, sooner or later. As minutes crawled slowly past until hours had eventually gone by, her best mate's mood had become so dark and brooding that she had said, "Why don't you go for a ride? Take your broom out over the lake or something. The Weasleys are probably just trying to make sure their little girl isn't under a love spell or pregnant."

White-blond brows had arched disdainfully, even while sculptured lips twitched. "You can't get pregnant from kissing, Zabini, so stop worrying."

"What a relief. Maybe now I'll stop dreaming about having triplets."

The short laugh her sarcasm earned had made Blaise smile.

Draco said, "Thanks for putting up with me. I think I'll go take that broomride. Good night."

"Good night."

The Greengrass twins had trailed Blaise up the girls' staircase.

"What's made Malfoy so grumpy?"

"Are you two fighting?"

Easily shaking off two sets of twig-thin fingers, Blaise said, "None of your damn business."

The thought of how much the twins had resembled fish opening and closing their mouths in disbelief made her snicker softly, even while considering slipping out of the dorm to go see if Ginny had mirrored Draco yet. Waiting sucked.

She felt her own mirror become warm beneath her pillow and sat up. A whispered _lumos minor_ provided soft light in her enclosed bed. Blaise pulled out a small square to look down into Terry's reflected face.

"Hey, baby, did I wake you?" he said.

"No, I can't sleep, worrying about everything."

His slow smile made her pulse leap in anticipation. "How about a ride in the moonlight?"

Suddenly, she noticed that long brown strands were blowing across his face. "Are you?"

"Yes. Go open the window."

Blaise slid off the bed and tiptoed over to the window after performing a warming charm. No way was she going to go on a romantic ride in the moonlight bundled up in layers of clothes to keep from getting chilled.

When she clambered onto the wide ledge, her boyfriend said, "Uh…aren't you going to get cold?"

He was wearing denims and a long sleeved jersey. She grinned. "Warming charm. Why? Don't you like my outfit?" She was wearing a white tank and hip hugging, fitted white boxers.

Terry's wolfish smile gleamed in the darkness. "Oh I like it. Hop on."

Blaise sat leaning back against his chest. His arm anchored her while she closed the double windows almost all the way. She turned her head to the side to gaze at him happily as they rose into the air and headed toward the lake.

Terry said, "I was studying by candlelight when a bloke on a broomstick rapped on my window. He offered me his 'spare Firebolt' and suggested that you might enjoy a ride in the moonlight." He chuckled. "I sat gaping for about two seconds before grabbing the broomstick. All I could say was 'thanks, mate.'"

"Did Draco fall off his broom?"

"No. He said, 'yeah, fine, whatever. Keep the broom hidden because if someone finds it I'll say it was stolen.'" His husky laugh made her giggle and sent a shiver down her spine. "You Slytherins don't take compliments or gratitude easily, do you?"

"Feel free to compliment me all you want."

"I will." Terry's fingers slipped underneath the tank to caress her abdomen while he told her how much he loved the contrast between her skin and the white fabric. He went on to describe other things he loved.

Flying above the lake with the moonlight glimmering on the surface was a magical experience. After circling the water, they touched down beside a familiar willow. Beneath the fronds ending in tips resembling a Dragon's Claw, Blaise saw the blanket on the ground. She stretched out on it. "I was reminded tonight that kissing doesn't cause pregnancy. Good thing, hmmm?"

Terry removed his jersey before stretching his warm, firm body against hers. "Too bad. I wanted to go for triplets." When she laughed, he leaned over her, silky hair brushing her cheeks. "Think that's funny, do you? How about this?"

_This _was a kiss that took breath and laughter away. Returning the sweet pressure, her hands began to slide over the muscular planes of his back while his fingers slowly pushed up the hem of her tank.

Outside their shadowy hiding place, a man spoke. "You finally came. I wondered if you'd ever have the nerve."

Blaise froze. It was the new Ancient Runes professor–Hook. Terry held her close while they silently listened.

A woman said, "You have a nerve, James Hook, sending owl after owl to flap against my window with one note after another to meet you at this…this willow you were seen leaving after a tryst with Lorelei!"

"A tryst? Why, Sybil, haven't you heard that the Potions professor is faithful to her lover the Potions Master? No? Perhaps you should come down out of your tower more often, m'dear."

Blaise could see Terry's eyes widen in amazement. She felt the same way. What in Merlin's name was going on here?

The indignant Divination teacher cried, "Stop wrapping my hair around that blasted hook! You gave up any and all right to touch my person when you left me, James!"

The girl's fingers tightened their grip on the boy's shoulders in surprise.

On the other side of the concealing branches, the man said, "You told me if I left on my last assignment it would be over between us, because I would die a grisly death." Hook's voice lowered. "What twists your knickers tighter, Sybil? The fact that I stayed away when you told me to, or that I didn't die?"

"I had a prophetic vision, James! I saw the crocodile guardian of that Egyptian tomb drag you down to a watery grave. I was horrified, distraught." Trelawney's voice rose. "_How could you stay away when you knew I didn't really mean it!"_

The eavesdroppers held each other tighter in reaction to the emotion in the woman's voice before she ran away, sobbing. Silence fell, before the sound of a match lighting and the smell of cigar smoke drifted through the fronds.

Hook said reflectively, "I thought you did mean it, m'dear. What a fine kettle of fish. I didn't even ask my questions. Ah well, perhaps I should observe my…colleague's…class. After all, as Headmaster Dumbledore used to say, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

Once the mysterious professor had ambled back to the castle, Terry kissed her briefly. "We had probably better get back to our dorms."

She hugged him. "Where should we meet tomorrow to _try, try again_?" Blaise smiled at his suggestion of the linen cupboard on the fifth floor, and laughed throatily when he offered to try for those triplets through kissing a little while longer tonight.

-

* * *

-

When the lights of Hogwarts had been dimmed for three and a half hours, Draco lay sleepless. He was tired of waiting for Ginny to contact him. If patience was a virtue, then virtue was overrated.

Earlier, he had written a note and swallowed his pride to go to Gryffindor Tower. The first year he had ordered to go tell Ronald Weasley that someone wanted to see him out in the corridor had looked curiously at his hooded and cloaked figure, but hadn't scraped up the nerve to ask for his name. Not that he would've told the little snotrag if questioned.

He had stood in the shadows across from the nosy painting that kept trying to guess his identity, waiting impatiently for Weasley to get his arse outside. Finally the portrait lifted.

A lanky redhead had looked around, saw him and called, "Oi, who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm a ferret who wants a favour."

Blue eyes bugged out in a way that might've been amusing, if Draco had been in a mood to appreciate the humour of the situation. As it was, he gestured sharply for the other boy to leave the doorway and walk over to where the avidly listening guardian painting would be unable to hear. He held out and envelope. "Would you owl this to those twin brothers of yours? They'll probably be called to go home. When they do, they can slip this note to Ginny."

Weasley had demanded, "Tell me what it says, first."

Several deep breaths had enabled him to calm and quote from memory, "**Ginny, I'm sorry things turned out this way. If I could, I'd be like the bloke in one of those sonnets you like, saying…." **He broke off, reluctant to share something so personal.

"What? If you don't tell me, I won't send it."

Draco had closed his eyes, unable to force out the words if he had to look at Weasley's face. "**Such is my love, to thee I so belong, that for thy right, myself will bear all wrong. Let me know you're okay.**"

Looking as though he was about to spew a slug, the boy scrunched his face unhappily. "Fine. I'll go to the Owlery, but it isn't because I feel guilty about anything. It's for Ginny, and this is the only letter I'm sending."

"I'll accompany you."

Weasley had said over his shoulder, "Keep your hood up. I don't want anyone to see me walking with you."

"Like I'd be overjoyed."

"Shut the bloody hell up, Ferret!"

Draco had shut up, and Ginny's hot-tempered brother had sent a note attached to a message to his siblings in Diagon Alley.

As the hours passed, his Slytherin inner voice kept coming up with ominous reasons why she hadn't contacted him.

_Maybe her parents have called in Aurors to make sure she isn't under a spell, potion, or an Imperius. Perhaps they're just making her tell them all the details of the relationship–the how, what, when, where, and why. Or they could be taking her out of the country, transferring her to another school, so a wicked Malfoy can't corrupt an innocent Weasley anymore._

The thought of his girlfriend being interrogated, crying, made sleep impossible. He tried to think happy thoughts, but even imagining Ginny in a leopard print bikini on a hammock became darkened by the knowledge that he might never see her that way again.

"Draco?" Blaise had opened his bed curtains. She held a wand with a softly glowing tip.

He frowned. "What are you doing up here at this time of night? Where's your Invisibility Cloak?"

She sat on the edge of his bed. "When Terry brought me back to my room, I saw the messenger bag I keep the cloak in and had a flash of inspiration. I threw on a robe and hurried up to see you."

"Why weren't you wearing a robe?"

Even in dim light, he could see her blush. "Warming charm, and that has nothing to do with anything. Don't interrupt." When he smirked, she pretended to glare, before grinning. "I ran down to the common room with the bag, called for Slinky, and asked him to pop over to The Burrow and give it to Ginny along with a message."

He jack-knifed upright. "Tell me what you wrote."

"I said that you wanted to see her. I asked Ginny to reply and say whether she thought that she could use the cloak to sneak out of the house and meet you in her father's workshop." She offered a scrap of parchment. "Here."

Merlin, his fingers were shaking. He unfolded the message.

**Draco, **

**I won't be okay until I see you. Fred and George have guard duty, but I know I can sneak round them, and meet you in the workshop.**

He yanked open the curtains and checked the time on the fireplace mantel clock. "I've only got half an hour! What do I do?" Draco bounded over to his trunk and began to dig through meticulously folded clothing. Unselfconsciously, he changed rapidly while commanding, "Don't just stand there staring, think of something!"

Blaise placed her hands on her hips. "Hey, if you strip, I'm going to stare. It's one of the perks of being your best mate."

"What's mine?"

"Well, since I'm not going to flaunt my body, you'll have to make do with my brilliant ideas." She placed her hand on his arm, squeezing it reassuringly. "Fly over to the Hog's Head, since it never seems to close, and use their Floo."

He smiled. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You're the best."

Draco bounded downstairs. He jogged through the empty corridors to the shed holding his Firebolt. A quick counter spell to unlock the door, and he was soon pushing off into a vertical lift and headed toward Hogsmeade.

He sauntered into the Hog's Head Tavern. The unsavoury patrons watched curiously as he headed straight for the back room.

"Where're you going?" demanded the barman.

Draco tossed him a pouch of Galleons without stopping. He quickly entered the bare chamber and crossed to the fireplace. Stepping out onto the workshop hearth a few moments later, he barely had time to brush off the remnants of powder before Ginny hurtled across the space and into his arms.

"I'm so happy you're here! I loved your note, but I needed to see you so much!" Kisses were rained over his face between words, ending in an urgent moulding of her lips to his.

He responded, the anxiety he'd felt over the last hours expressing itself without words. Passionate, almost rough, kisses and caresses reassured that he was really there. They were really together. Slowly, the embrace changed to softer, deeper kisses.

When his lips finally pulled away from hers, Ginny buried her head against his chest. "This night's been the worst of my life. Worse than finding out Dad was in hospital, worse than when Gran, or Sirius died."

He didn't want to ask, but made himself, "Did…did they say you couldn't see me anymore?"

"No. They're still in shock that I lied about it all this time." She saw his expression and took his face in her hands. "I don't care what they say. I'm not giving you up. I love you!"

"Good, because I love you, and I won't let you go." The tender kiss he pressed to her forehead led to kisses being brushed against her eyelids, over the cinnamon-coloured freckles sprinkled across her cheeks, and rubbed across her mouth before his lips parted hers and his tongue glided inside. He slid a hand through silky red tresses to cup her nape, gently holding her in place while he explored her mouth. Her fingers clenched in his hair while she pressed closer.

There was a soft tapping sound. Draco's eyes snapped open to see two identical faces pressed against the window, staring in. Their expressions were disbelieving and resigned at the same time.

Ginny's sweet, drowsy look changed to alarm. One of the twins raised his hand in a half-hearted wave. Closing her eyes, his girl groaned, "Oh, Merlin!"

His thought exactly.

-

* * *

-

A/N: I have to thank **ElspethBates** who reviewed 'Sixteen Candles' and imagined Fred and George peeking in the window to see Draco kissing Ginny! Very inspiring mental image that was. The sonnet Draco quoted was number 88. Luna's dream was inspired by Grimm Fairy Tales and way too many Regency Romances, Peter Pan saying 'Oh the cleverness of me' and Mercedes in _The Count of Monte Cristo _telling Edmond that she'd never removed the silk thread 'ring' that she'd used for a substitute engagement ring. (Did anyone else wonder why it hadn't rotted in sixteen years? LOL). Hook and Trelawney…was anyone surprised? Yes, I did enjoy making it a crocodile guardian who got his hand. I promise it doesn't come after him at Hogwarts, ticking…:D

If anyone wants something to read while waiting for the next chapter to post, they could always read the Fred & Angelina one shot **Halloween Treat **or the George & Alicia story **Christmas Sweet**


	42. When Dreams Do Show Me Thee

Chapter 42- When Dreams Do Show Me Thee

-

Draco held Ginny tighter, returning the stare of the identical weasels on the other side of the glass. If they came in trying to kick his arse, the jokers would find out they needed more than Potty to get the better of him these days. When the twins entered and stood looking from him to their sister like they couldn't decide what to say or who to say it to, he made the decision for them. "I came to make sure Ginny was all right."

The redheads exchanged glances before the one on the left said, "Seemed like you came to _make out. _Right, George?"

"Right, Fred. Some nerve the ferret has, coming here after all the trouble he's caused."

Ginny said, "Draco hasn't caused any trouble. If you want to blame someone, blame me. I'm the one who wanted us to hide the fact that we're together. I thought I could bring the family round."

"You're the one going round—round the twist—if you think that's ever going to happen."

"I think she knows that, Fred, so what are we going to do?"

"Hell if I know, George. March them up to the house, wake up Mum and Dad?"

"_No!"_

The twins crossed their arms in unison after hearing Ginny's protest.

"Give us a reason…."

"Why we shouldn't?"

Draco slipped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. He said, "It's only going to upset your parents more. Is that what you want?"

The pair shook their heads. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Fred asked, "What do you care if they're upset? Last I heard, you thought our dad was a 'useless loser' and our mum…."

"'Fat and ugly' was what you called her, before the sneer was beaten off your face," George finished.

Draco didn't deny meaning the words at the time. He could only say, "That was then. Whoever is happy will make others happy too." He shrugged. "I wasn't."

The twins gaped.

"Did he just…."

"Quote that Muggle girl we learnt about at school_?" _

Ginny said, "Why shouldn't he quote Anne Frank? Because you expect him to be a pure-blood snob, and you're too prejudiced yourselves to give Draco a chance?"

Fred and George were looking at each other in that weird silent communication thing twins did. One set of red eyebrows lifted. The other contracted in a frown. One Weasley stared meaningfully. The other rolled his eyes before blowing a breath that lifted an overlong fringe. The duo said as one, "Okay, we won't tell."

The frowner, probably still holding a grudge over the sore lip Draco once gave him, said, "In return, Malfoy's going to leave right now, and promise not to come back."

A Slytherin inner voice hissed that promises made under duress could not be enforced in a court of law. Draco was tempted to say anything they wanted to hear and do what he wanted later. Realising that he had to find some way to get along with his girlfriend's family, he chose to be honest, no matter how much it went against everything he had ever been taught. "I'll leave, but I promise nothing...except that I love Ginny."

Faces scrunching like they'd eaten a puking pastille out of one of their Skivving Snackboxes, the brothers groaned.

"Blimey! He said the 'L' word!"

"I heard, George."

Ginny left Draco's side. "You don't have to like me dating a Malfoy. I'm not asking you to go to a Quidditch match together, just respect the fact that I love him, and don't try and break us up."

"Could he get us box seats?" Fred asked.

George elbowed his brother. "I'll try," he told Ginny, "but I promise nothing."

"Fair enough," Draco said, catching the girl who had thrown herself back into his arms. He returned her hug. "I suppose I'd better get back."

"_You're not going anywhere until somebody tells me what the hell's going on!"_

The four inside the workshop startled. In the subdued light cast by a single illumination orb, the man in the doorway's face was as shadowed and sinister as his tone. Unimpressed by the man's dragon hide clothing and tough guy act, Draco watched impassively while George stepped forward.

Fred jerked his head toward the fireplace. "George'll distract him. Make a run for it!"

Ginny gave Draco a little push. "Hurry, go!"

Draco went, but not fast enough.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Frozen in place, his eyes could only stare helplessly at a shelf holding numerous small copper cylinder-shaped things.

Beside him, Ginny yelled, "You let him go, Bill Weasley, or…or…."

"Or what? You'll hex me? Since I'm the one with a wand, sister, I'm not too worried."

Fred said, "Tell Mum and Dad he came to see her in the morning, if you have to, but don't wake them up. They've dealt with enough for one night."

If Draco could have blinked in surprise, he would have…but he was totally immobilised.

"Listen to them, Bill. This isn't the way to go," said George.

A laugh of disbelief rang out. "A Malfoy, a Slytherin, is in the workshop with his arms around our little sister—in the middle of the night—and you want me to _let him go?_ Bill said harshly. "I finish an assignment, find Dad's owl with the cryptic message to come home soon as possible, and then I step out of the fireplace to see you two sneaking out the back door." He took a deep breath to bellow, "What the bloody hell is going on in this family?"

Ginny's tone was pleading. "We'll tell you everything, I promise, after you release the spell."

"No."

The sound of something crashing to the floor immediately followed the unequivocal answer.

"Oomph…. Get off me, you nutters!"

"Sorry, Bill."

"No can do. Grab his wand, Ginny!"

She immediately broke the spell.

Draco whirled around to view the twins wrestling their older brother.

Ginny pointed the wand in her hand. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Instantly, Bill's struggles ceased. Rising to their feet, the twins shook their heads.

George moaned. "This is a bigger fiasco than that broomstick panty raid we tried to pull fifth year."

"Speak for yourself. Angelina gave me her panties."

"Ballocks! You never turned in—oh gods, you kept her panties? You pervert!"

Fred lifted his hands. "Hey, I tried to give them back, but she…." A blush to rival his hair covered Weasley's face when he caught sight of the two listening. "Uh," he said, "Let's take Billy-boy to the house before we counter the spell."

"Yeah, say goodbye to Malfoy," said George. "I have a feeling we're going to be having a…." He put his fingers up and made quoting motions. "Family talk."

The twins used _Locomotor Mortis_ to transport Bill's prone form out of the workshop.

Once they were alone, Draco gazed down to see his girl's eyes shining with a combination of tears and laughter. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the moisture from dark red eyelashes. Tenderly, he placed a tender kiss to her lips.

"You need to go," she said.

He took her hands in his. "That's why I'm going to stay."

"No…I…."

"Yes. I'm going to talk to your family. Tell them how I feel, how we feel. If they still hate me, hate us being together, then fine. At least I'll have tried."

When they walked through the back door, Bill was slumped over his arms at the kitchen table. A platinum brow winged upwards, prompting the twins downing beer by the fridge to start talking.

"He was a bit…tetchy."

"So we thought a good night's sleep might improve Bill's temper."

Fred and George seemed to realise at the same time he was in their home. They demanded of their sister in unison, _"What's he doing here?"_

"We want to talk to the family, together," said Ginny.

The duo silently conferred. One shook his head. The other nodded. The first one made a face. His brother shrugged, as if to say, 'what else can we do?' They both heaved aggrieved sighs.

The brother who had originally objected said flatly, "Mum and Dad need their sleep, so no waking them up. We can talk in the morning."

Hearing his girl thank 'George', Draco told the other twin, "Fine. Where do I bunk?" Automatically, his eyes slid to Ginny. She smiled.

George scowled. "Don't even think about it, Slytherin. You're lucky to get a sleeping bag on our floor."

Draco walked upstairs behind the twins, holding Ginny's hand. It was strange to be in this house and be memorable. Throwing a wistful and nostalgic glance at her bedroom door, he kept his audience in mind and merely kissed her hand before whispering 'good night.'

A short time later, the twins were snoring softly in their bunks while he stretched out on a sleeping bag on the floor he'd comfort charmed. Staring up at the ceiling, in the midst of wondering what the morning would bring, Draco fell asleep.

-

* * *

- 

In those same early hours, when the sky over Hogwarts had not yet begun to lighten and Morpheus, god of sleep, reigned over its inhabitants, a girl in the Slytherin dorm began to dream….

-

Blaise stood beside her father while the boat tied up at the dock. She looked out at the exotic landscape and felt oddly at home. On the shore, a group of native people waited to bear their equipment to the distant unexplored mountains of the Mutia Escarpment.

A lean blond man joined them at the railing. "Africa. Uncivilised, dangerous, and without a decent pub. Remind me why I returned?"

She smiled. "You wanted to find the fabled 'elephant's graveyard' full of ivory and become filthy rich, Colin."

The incorrigible adventurer replied lightly, "That's my excuse. You Zabinis are already filthy rich. What's yours?"

Her father flashed a white smile around his cheroot. "Adventure, Creevey."

Colin dogged Blaise's steps as they made their way from boat to land. He said, "The only adventure I need is you, a bottle of champagne, and dancing in the moonlight."

"That kind of adventure's dangerous too. You almost fell into the Thames during our Bon Voyage party."

After conferring with the local guide on the route in the man's native language and sending him back to oversee the baggage train after a handshake, Colin said, "I was only trying to steal a kiss. You didn't have to push me so hard!"

Laughing at the man who looked like an angel but was such a charming devil, Blaise fondly kissed his cheek. "Yes, I did. Your lady-friend wouldn't have appreciated the display of affection, and I like you too much to lead you on when I know I need someone else."

Enrique Zabini called impatiently for his daughter and their English 'guide' to join him. The safari was ready to begin. The pair hurried forward.

That night, after camp had been set up, and dinner served and cleared away, Blaise stretched her feet toward the fire. She told the man lounging in a camp chair beside her, "Aren't we thankful for wizard-made gear? The thought of trekking through jungles and up mountains in Muggle clothing that easily rips and stains and boots that blister would make this adventure a lot less enjoyable."

Colin gave her fine white cotton blouse and long khaki skirt an admiring glance before smirking. "Can't have little rich girls roughing it." Taking a sip from a silver flask, he asked, "Earlier today, you started to mention the type of bloke you _need. _If it isn't handsome, witty, and charming, what is it?"

She stared into the flames. "_Intense…. _I'm a one-man woman, so I need a one-woman man." A sidelong look caught the grimace her companion made. Blaise giggled. "Don't think you're that type? Well, one day you'll change your mind, but until then, I like you anyway, my friend." Focusing on the fire once more, she said wistfully, "Is it too much to want someone that's not only handsome and charismatic, but loyal, and loves me as passionately as I'm going to love him?"

"No, but are you sure you won't settle for _wants you passionately_?"

She snagged his flask and tossed it across the fire, into the dense underbrush, "_No_…and lay off the firewater, bwana, because if you sneak into my tent trying to convince me otherwise, I'm going to hex the parts you value most."

On the way back to her tent, Blaise couldn't help laughing softly when the rouge called, "That was your_ father's_ flask!"

The safari progressed uneventfully until the party reached the base of the escarpment and began to climb. The trail was narrow and treacherous in places, but the group pressed onward and upward. Colin shared that a Muggle expedition would have lost several bearers to precarious ledges and crevices due to the weight of gear not lightened by spells. Shaking her head over the sad loss of life, Blaise adjusted her pith helmet to block the sun and kept climbing.

Once they reached the trail their African guide assured them lead to a river, Enrique called for the expedition to halt for a much needed break. After a simple noon meal, the safari continued. At the edge of the riverbank, elephant tracks evoked cries of excitement from Enrique, Colin and the workers. Blaise gazed at the untouched beauty of the river and jungle beyond. _That_ was the real treasure.

Large rafts were constructed to cross the river. Sitting beside her father on a crate, Blaise pointed to approaching shapes in the water, "Are those hippos?"

He frowned. "Yes. A herd can be dangerous. If they overturn us, crocodiles would enjoy the snack." He called to Colin on the other raft, "Get your wand out. We may have to use them."

Aversion charms kept the hippos from swimming close enough to capsize the rafts. Once the party was safely on land, the animals followed them up the riverbank. Before the three had to resort to harsher curses to ensure safety, a cry echoed.

_Aaah-eee-aaah…._

The hippos retreated to the water.

Relieved and curious, Blaise wondered aloud, "What…or _who_?"

Colin laughed nervously. "Surely you don't think something human made that call? It was an animal, of course, and only a co-incidence that the herd lost interest in us."

The safari regrouped and entered the jungle, finding a safe place to camp for the night. Warding the perimeter against predatory animals and creepy-crawlies, the young woman heard the sound of rushing water and decided to find its source. Father, Colin, and the African guide were busy planning the next leg of the expedition. She would return before they noticed her absence.

Blaise followed the sound, pushing through flowering vines to see a sight that made her forget to breathe. It wasn't the water cascading down to a clear pool, but the man standing on a rock beneath the waterfall who was breathtaking. Wide-eyed, she stared down at the unique individual. Her gaze followed the path of the water as it trailed down his long, brown hair and over lightly tanned, muscular flesh covered only by a loincloth. When he turned, raising his hands to slick back hair from a handsome face, she exhaled sharply. Immediately, his eyes snapped open and focused on her. Blaise's yelp of alarm turned into a scream when the earth crumbled beneath her feet and she slid down the bank to land in the pool with a splash, striking her head against a rock.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing Blaise noticed was that she was lying on a leopard skin in a large, round tree house. A few metres away, the Jungle Man watched her intently. She sat up and put a hand to her aching head. An egg-sized lump was her penalty for staring at a stranger. Meeting cobalt blue eyes, she couldn't help but think it was a small price to pay. Smiling hesitantly after chanting a healing spell, she said, "Thank you for fishing me out of the pool." With a start, she noticed her only clothing was a sheer white slip. A blush burned across her face. "My shirt and skirt…erm…have you cleaned them?"

He made no answer, merely stared at her with his head cocked slightly, as if trying to understand what she was saying. Blaise gasped. "You don't speak English, do you? Espanol? No? Oh, Merlin, help me." His steady regard was unnerving her. Looking down to view the smooth musculature of his chest made her feel so fluttery—nervous.

In a smooth, fluid motion, he crossed the space and began tracing her features with his fingertips. A small smile curved his mouth when he brushed over her fuller, softer lips. That intense gaze then became riveted by the rapid rise and fall of her chest. When his fingers lowered to feel the differences between them 'first hand' as it were, she scrambled away. The extremely attractive if underdressed man followed gracefully. Smiling, he took her hand and placed it against his chest.

Unthinkingly, she copied his circling motion before snatching back her fingers. "All right, we both have…pectorals…and you have a gorgeous body—_smile—_as well, but I need to get back to my camp, so be a good wild man and let me go." Her eyes darted around, saw her discarded clothing heaped in a corner and scooted toward it. Holding up the torn fabric, she fished her wand out of the skirt pocket and scolded, "Did you have to rip the buttons? Opposable thumbs are useful for more than circling…ahem…give that back!"

He had grabbed the garment to examine the cleaned, repaired cloth. With an inscrutable look, he tossed it over the edge of the railing to drift down to the jungle floor. Rushing over, she saw a chimpanzee pick up the blouse and scamper into the underbrush.

A ripping sound brought her disbelieving stare back to her rescuer…captor…destroyer of women's clothing. She was not going to traipse around in a slip merely because he seemed to enjoy the view of her body through the sheer fabric!

She snatched up the leopard skin, smirking as she waved her wand and transfigured it. Wriggling like crazy to put the outfit on beneath the slip because the man would not turn away, no matter how she gestured or tried to order sternly, Blaise finally removed the slip and glanced down to see the result of her effort at spell-sewing. The halter top and skirt were shorter than she'd intended, but the important areas were covered.

Her silent watcher grinned, running his hands over the soft material.

She slapped them away. "Stop that!"

He gave a bark of laughter.

She said, "You can talk!" He stared unblinkingly. Blaise dragged her fingers through her hair in agitation. "I mean, you've got vocal chords. You could talk if you knew how, right?" Disregarding the nimble male fingers sifting through her curls to restore order, she said excitedly, "We could communicate, and you could take me back to my father!" She captured the hand that was now tracing her ear, placing it on her chest. "Me Blaise. Ack, I can't believe I said that…I'm Blaise…_Blaise."_

His eyes were so blue. Mesmerised by them, she placed her hand on his chest and looked at him with a question in her eyes.

Smiling, he said, "Me Terry. I'm Terry, _Blaise."_

Her eyes grew huge before narrowing. "Do…do you mean that you've understood me this whole time and never said a bloody word?"

She tried to push him away, but strong arms encircled and refused to budge. "I understood, but I am not used to speaking. After my parents died, I had no one to talk to. When I saw you on the river, I used a memory charm to remember the language I had started to forget."

Jaw dropping at his English accent, she stammered, "A…a…m—memory charm? You're a wizard?"

His hands stroked up her back. "How else could I live in a tree house in the jungle, commanding animals, except by magic?"

Oh, of course. How silly of her. A thought struck. She said, "If you knew that I was with a group of explorers, why didn't you bring me to them? Why bring me here?"

His gaze caressed her face. "I have long wished for a mate who would love me as deeply as I would love her. Last moonrise, I performed a summoning spell. You came."

Instinct brought their lips together in a kiss that was everything Blaise had ever dreamt of. Sliding her fingers into his hair and opening her mouth to explore his, she knew that while her father and friends would be shocked, she had found a love that promised to be the adventure of a lifetime.

-

Blaise's eyelids fluttered. The dream made her sigh aloud, "Oh, Terry!"

-

* * *

- 

The sound of laughter woke Luna. She blinked sleepily at the roommates who had opened her bed curtains to grin down at her. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Mindy's lip curled. "You were singing in your sleep, loony."

Luna blinked warily. "Singing?"

"Yeah. 'Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me!'"

"I didn't know. I never woke up."

Bindy chuckled. "We know. We're the ones you woke up instead!"

"Sorry," said Luna. "What time is it?"

Cindy sat on the edge of the mattress. "It's too early for breakfast to be served in the Hall, and I don't feel like conjuring, so let's go to the kitchen."

"Okay." She hopped out of bed and quickly dressed.

The corridors were deserted at such an early hour on the weekend. Turning the pear shaped handle to the kitchen, Luna waited for her roommates to enter before closing the door. House elves were beginning to bustle about, in preparation for the morning meal. The Ravenclaw elf appeared and bowed before saying thoughtfully,

"If you will step this way, I is happy to be conjuring you breakfast."

Sitting around a well-scrubbed work table, the four girls gave their orders. Within moments, an omelet, French toast, crepes, and porridge and bacon were delivered and accepted with enthusiastic thanks.

Bindy mopped up some extra maple syrup with a bite of French toast. "This was a brilliant idea. We should be awakened at the crack of dawn more often!"

Luna smiled serenely. She took a bite of bacon, remembering how good it tasted when eaten from Wesley's fingers. After the first rush of hunger was appeased, she said, "I'm so glad it's Saturday. I don't think I could concentrate on schoolwork."

The other three nodded. Bindy asked, "Does anybody have plans?"

Cindy nodded shyly. "Jason wants me to help him clean out his trunk."

"You're joking," Mindy said. "Cleaning and organising are almost as bad as studying. We need to do something fun…or adventurous…."

"Adventurous?"

The doubtful intonation made Mindy smile. "I'm not talking about bungee jumping off Ravenclaw Tower, Bindy. I'm thinking…solving a mystery."

"Like the gum wrappers in Neville's parents' room at St. Mungo's?"

Luna remembered the story Bindy had told after Easter Holiday. Neville had brought his girlfriend to St. Mungo's to meet his parents. While sharing about his parents, he said that mysterious gum wrappers had been found on their floor. During Neville and Bindy's visit, they had discovered, but not caught, the man who had dropped them. She said, "If you and Neville had more help, people to ask questions and watch the exits, for example, it might be easier to catch the person."

"Would you help, this summer?" Bindy asked eagerly.

Thinking of a long, lonely summer spent re-reading all the Snorkack books in the library of Lovegood House, Luna nodded. "I bet Wesley would too."

"Creevey's brilliant at thinking deviously. He could help you figure out the bloke's next move," said Mindy. She smiled wryly. "I'm always good for hitting things with blunt objects."

Bindy placed her hand on the other girl's arm. "That could come in handy."

Cindy looked alarmed by her roommates' plans. She stood. "I think I'll go wait for Jason to come down to the common room."

After the girl exited the kitchen, Mindy said, "I wonder. If he sleeps in, how long will she wait?"

Luna said calmly, "It's Cindy's choice. We have to let her make it."

"If she starts chewing his food, though, I'm going to throw up."

"_Eeuwww!"_

Satisfied with her friends' simultaneous expressions of disgust, Mindy snickered.

Luna asked smilingly, "Are you serious about solving a mystery?"

They nodded.

When Thinky returned to clear their dishes, she smiled sweetly at him. "What a lot of work you do, taking care of Ravenclaw Tower, Professor Flitwick's quarters and now Cap—Professor Hook's. How do you do it?"

The tips of the elf's bat-like ears turned red. "I is always happy to serve, and Professor Hook is most easy to please. I only has to clean his rooms on Saturdays, when he is away from Hogwarts."

Luna concealed her inner glee. She said, "Thank you. I think you're quite extraordinary and a role model for other elves."

Bowing and blushing, the elf backed away.

Her friends were watching her with a mixture of awe and horror.

"You sounded like a Slytherin!"

"Thank you, Mindy."

The other girl stuck out her tongue. "As long as you don't start acting like one!"

Since a chat about prejudice and jealousy would not be helpful at this time, Luna said, "I think we should ask our boyfriends if they want to solve a mystery with us. You two could go to Gryffindor while I find someone to wake up Wesley. We'll meet back in the Restricted Section."

Her friends agreed to the plan and the time. Returning to Ravenclaw House, she asked a first year to run up and wake Wesley. Ten minutes later, her boyfriend descended the stairs. His hair was still damp. Her mouth dried. The last time he'd worn that shirt with psychedelic blue swirls, she had slowly removed it and…. Oh dear. He had said something that she hadn't heard.

Mouth curving in a way that showed off adorable dimples, Wesley repeated, "What's up, Bella Luna?"

"Want to go to the Restricted Section?"

Given the breathy quality of her voice, he couldn't be blamed for murmuring, "This shirt brings back fond memories for you too, hmmm? Sure. Who needs breakfast? I'll nibble on you instead."

"I'd like that…I mean, that's not…what I meant to say was, Mindy, Bindy and I were hoping you, Colin and Neville would like to help us do some sleuthing on Hook since we found out that he'll be out of the castle on Saturdays. After you have breakfast, of course."

Her rapid, embarrassed explanation made bright blue eyes twinkle. "Sounds good, but why is Cindy out of the loop?"

At that moment, her sweet-faced roommate walked by on Jason's arm, waving to Luna while she said, "I can't wait to start sorting your jumpers."

"Tell me she's not choosing cleaning over snooping," Wesley said.

"Sorry."

Golden-blond hair shook in mock-despair. "Sad, but we'll manage without her somehow. Do I have time to grab breakfast?"

She nodded. In the Great Hall, she sat beside Wesley, thinking that waiting was enjoyable when the company was so pleasant. Afterwards, they strolled to the library after a stop behind the statue of Fezzick the Faithful. In the Restricted Section, two other couples awaited. From their perch on the window seat, Colin and Neville nodded their greetings while their girlfriends said 'hello.'

"Neville, since you've allowed your hair to grow, I guess you're _Shaggy,_" Wesley said with a wide smile.

Colin said, "Who are you? Freddy?"

"Of course. Luna's Daphne, and Bindy's Velma."

Luna found the conversation fascinating, if baffling.

The blond Gryffindor looked ready to burst into laughter. "So you're saying that Mindy and I are…?"

"Scooby and Scrappy Doo."

Between chuckles, Colin explained to his girlfriend that they were referring to an old Muggle mystery show on Telly, 'Scooby Doo, Where are you?'

Luna asked Wesley, "Who is Daphne?"

He leaned down to whisper, "The hot chick…and I think my characterisations were spot on."

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome."

'The Scooby Gang' as Colin insisted on calling them, unanimously decided to use Hook's time away to try and snoop around his quarters. Disillusionment Charms got them from the library to the Ravenclaw staff corridor.

Neville prevented Colin from touching the door handle. "Don't. Since the professor doesn't have a guardian painting, it's probably warded."

After 'drawing' a series of runes in the air that flashed red and faded away, the brown-eyed boy looked at the others. "Anybody know a counter-charm?"

Before Wesley could do more than nod, the sound of footsteps echoed. Hastily, the group pressed back against walls after re-engaging their Disillusion spells. Luna eyes became more protuberant when she saw Professor Trelawney. The woman wore a long blue dress that was flattering, and without wrinkles. Clearing her throat while tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind an ear, the Divination teacher said clearly, "Sybil Trelawney to see James Hook."

Green coloured runes glimmered briefly. The door opened. Tentatively pushing the panel wider, magnified eyes behind thick glasses peered into the room. She called the man's name. When she received no answer, the woman muttered, "You must not pry. He would find out and think it meant more than idle curiosity, inflating that colossal ego beyond bearing. You will step back, shut the door and return another time."

Several times, Trelawney stepped out, and then back into Hook's lounge. Finally, she pulled the door closed with a snap and practically ran back down the corridor. Becoming visible once the professor had gone, the six stared speculatively at the door.

Wesley cleared his throat. "Sybil Trelawney to see James Hook."

Nothing happened. Luna looked at Mindy. "I've heard you mimic McGonagall. It's uncanny. Why don't you try to do Trelawney's voice?"

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." Taking several deep breaths, Mindy widened her eyes, pushed a reddish-blonde strand behind her ear and twittered, "Sybil Trelawney to see James Hook."

Green runes sparkled before fading away. Mindy accepted everyone's praise with a smile.

Bindy said, "In my parents' restaurant, everyone has to use sealant spells for health reasons. Why don't we use them to keep from leaving anything behind that could be traced back to us?"

"Brilliant idea," said Neville. He smiled when his girlfriend blushed from the praise.

They performed the spells before entering Hook's quarters.

The lounge was sparsely furnished, with only a desk and two chairs beside a fireplace. Neville tested the desk. It was warded. Wesley tried a counter charm he'd learned from a book in the Restricted Section. The roll top slid upwards. Inside, they found nothing but a Quick Notes Quill and some sheets of parchment. Six faces fell.

Colin said, "I'll conjure a pencil and shade in the top piece of parchment. If he wrote something and took the note, maybe the impression will show." He 'pulled' a pencil from behind Mindy's ear. Smirking at her surprise, he bent and deftly shaded the parchment.

"Done this before, have you?" Wesley asked.

"No. My dad's Muggle," said Colin. "I watch mysteries on telly. You?"

"My mum's Muggle. I watch telly with my cousins sometimes."

"Cool."

Colin held up the parchment. Neville said 'lumos' and held his glowing wand tip behind the paper. Pale words stood out against the lead.

Mindy frowned. "The first bit's blurry. I can only make out a few words. The rest is clear." She read aloud, "**V…London…Saturday... The name of the file I wish to read is Lorelei. I will bring the usual payment. H.**"

The group searched, but nothing of a personal nature was found in the quarters Wesley humorously termed, 'shipshape.'

Once they returned to the library, Luna sat on the floor leaning back against Wesley's chest, listening to the other five debating exactly what the message meant. They all agreed that Trelawney and Hook were involved in some way, hard as it was to fathom, and that he must still believe Lorelei had something to do with Smalley's death. The group decided to meet again the following Saturday before heading into Hogsmeade.

Luna rose to her feet to say goodbye to her departing friends. She jumped when Wesley's arms stole around her waist and shivered happily when he kissed the side of her neck.

Pulling her back toward the window seat, he whispered laughingly, "Scooby-Dooby-Doo."

-

* * *

- 

The Melusine Mirror warming beneath her pillow woke Ginny. She tossed aside the pillow to reach for the small, silver backed square. A quick glance at the clock on her side table showed that it was just gone seven.

Draco's face appeared in the reflective surface. His platinum hair was sticking up in rumpled spikes. She wanted to smooth it down and kiss him breathless. Marvelling that he was just down the hall, Ginny smiled. "Good Morning."

His lips twisted. "Is it? Those brothers of yours snore louder than Crabbe and Goyle. I've tried to wake them up, but they keep muttering 'five more minutes, Mum' and rolling over. I'm hungry."

Oh Merlin, that pout was adorable. Her smile widened. "I'll run downstairs and fix you breakfast."

In the kitchen, Bill was still sleeping at the table. With sisterly callousness, she left him there and quickly pulled out _Conjuring Cookery Made Easy. _Concentrating fiercely, she managed to scramble several dozen brown eggs, produce a pile of slightly over-crispy bacon, a rack of brown—but not burnt—toast, and a pot of porridge that had a consistency nearly resembling the dish served at Hogwarts.

"What's all this?"

Ginny whirled around, wand and spatula held defensively. "Morning, Dad. You startled me. I was just…making breakfast."

"That's very considerate of you."

She gestured to the enchanted coffee pot that had just finished perking. "Why don't you fill a couple of mugs and I'll bring you and Mum a tray?"

"Excellent idea, sweetheart. Perhaps I can coax her into eating something."

He filled two mugs and went upstairs again. Scurrying around to make two trays up, Ginny carried one and _locomotored_ the other. She placed the one she hand carried by Fred and George's door before grasping the other out of the air. After her father had thanked her and shut the door, she heard Molly say, "I'm not hungry." Words too low to make out were followed by, "Fine. I'll eat a few bites for you, dear."

Ginny retraced her steps to the twins' room, said the password, 'Mischief Managed,' and unlocked the door.

Draco was standing at the window, staring out at the back garden and the countryside beyond. He looked like the brooding hero of a gothic romance until his gaze flickered to where she stood inside the doorway. His smile made her heart turn over. She placed the tray on the desk in order to kiss him. The embrace grew more passionate than she felt comfortable with in a room with her brothers.

She drew back, smiling. "I did some reading last night. Shakespeare's sonnets. Since you quoted one to me, I thought it was only fair that I quote one for you." His pleased smile made her sigh. "It's from sonnet forty three. _All days are nights to see till I see thee, and nights bright days when dreams do show me thee."_

His hand cupped her cheek. His lips lowered.

George groaned. "Merlin, Fred. Haven't we done enough for those two? Do we have…."

"To listen to sonnets? We bloody well shouldn't. Above and beyond the call of brotherly duty, that is!"

The good-natured complaining made her giggle. "Be quiet you two, or no breakfast in bed."

The silence was immediate. Placing a warmer-covered plate in each of her sibling's identically eager hands, Ginny sat in a chair Draco had placed flush with his and waited for him to comment on the food. Silvery eyes noted each item's imperfection and then softened as they met hers. "Thank you."

Her boyfriend knew that she was no natural 'mamacita' like Blaise, and appreciated her efforts all the more for it. Ginny's eyes started to get misty. He kissed her hand. She lifted his and returned the kiss before rubbing her cheek against his palm.

"Merlin, George. I'd lose my appetite if I hadn't finished my food already."

"Indeed. Worse than ruddy sonnets that mushy-business is."

Ginny gave the equally grumpy looking brothers a mock glare. "Pull the covers over your head if you don't want to see it, boys." Her glower became real as the two immediately did exactly that.

Draco drawled, "The porridge looks good. You remembered the honey. How sweet."

She giggled when Fred and George said as one, "_Corny!" _

When she and Draco had finished their amazingly good—for her—meal, Ginny loaded the plates back on the tray and fished a couple of brushing/flossing mints out of her pocket. She handed one to her boyfriend, loftily informing the two mutterers that she didn't really care if _they_ had sweet breath or not.

A knock on the door had Draco reaching for the Invisibility Cloak her brothers had forgotten to return. Once he was concealed, she opened the door.

Her father stood in the corridor with a sad, disappointed expression on his face.

Bill was staggering down the corridor behind him. "Let me by, Dad. I'm going to choke those bloody weasels!"

A rare, steely look from their father halted the enraged man. "You'll do no such thing. Go on and take a shower. That restorative spell will have taken effect by the time you're done. Afterwards, we will have a family talk, and you will have your say." Arthur's steady gaze travelled from his daughter to the sons sitting up in their bunks. "You heard what I said. Get dressed and come downstairs."

George flopped back against his pillow. "Family talk. Sure. Family interrogation, more like, with me and Fred taking the heat, because no good deed goes unpunished."

Draco removed the cloak. "I'll go downstairs right now and tell them the truth."

"_No!" _There was panic in all three voices.

"What am I supposed to do, then? Wait up here going mental, wondering what's going on until I'm allowed out of hiding?"

Ginny smiled despite her worry. "Of course not. Come downstairs, but wear the Invisibility Cloak, and don't intervene, no matter what anyone says. Let me handle my family. Please."

Draco pulled her into a hug. She nestled against his chest and held on to him until her brothers insisted that she leave so they could get out of bed and go take care of…pressing needs. Smiling a bit at the euphemism, Ginny took the dishes downstairs and then returned to her room to get dressed for the day. Defiantly, she picked out an embroidered white peasant top she'd found at a market in Spain to wear with her denims.

When she entered the lounge, Dad, Mum and Bill were seated on one sofa, Fred and George on the other. She took a seat in a chair across from the twins, shifting to face the three whose faces were more solemn than the Wizengamot. Unseen fingers squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. It gave Ginny the confidence to say to her parents, "I suppose Bill told you that Draco came to see me."

Arthur nodded solemnly.

Molly's lips tilted in a mirthless smile. "That wasn't the first time you met him in the workshop, was it?"

Ginny's face grew hot. "No. He visited Christmas morning…and on my birthday too."

Her father leaned forward. "You never once considered that you were betraying our trust?"

She stared into pained blue eyes. One of the reasons she had lied for so long was to avoid having to see that expression.

Bill said, "Ginny knew. She just chose to do it anyway—chose Malfoy over her family."

"It's not that simple," Ginny snapped. "I'll thank you to keep your intolerant opinions to yourself!"

"Or what? You'll hex me again?"

"Gladly!"

"_That's enough!" _Everyone stared in shock at the normally mild-mannered wizard who had yelled. Arthur pointed his finger warningly at them both. "Not one more bickering word! This situation is distressing enough without adding strife to it." He sat, making a visible effort to remain calm. "Ginny, if I understand things correctly, because you thought we would not approve of your relationship with young Malfoy, you have repeatedly lied, conspired to thwart our wishes, and involved your brothers in doing the same."

With a sinking heart, she said, "I never wanted to hurt or disappoint you, any of you. I just thought if I gave it enough time, if I tried hard enough, you would…." Her voice was becoming thick with repressed tears. "You'd see that it isn't some stupid crush…that Draco's not a bad person…but nothing I did, or said, ever worked and now I don't know what to do!"

Bill said, "Stay away from Malfoy, that's what you can do."

"Keep out of it," said George.

"Like you did?"

Fred pulled out his wand. "Need another nap, brother?"

"Try it!"

"_Silence!"_

When their mother commanded, the boys obeyed. After exchanging a long look with her husband, Molly took a deep breath and slowly released it. She told Ginny, "Perhaps your father and I haven't always been…approachable. However, now that this…situation…is out in the open, we have to find a way for this family to cope with it." She rubbed her temples, sounding emotionally drained as she said, "I don't have the first clue how that's going to happen."

The twins gave Ginny a speaking look.

Her pulse pounded while she tried to suggest calmly, "Would it help if you talked to Draco?"

Mum laughed shortly. "Would he agree to take Verisimilitude Potion? I picked some up at the apothecary's, intending it for you."

"Yes, I would."

Draco pulling off the Invisibility Cloak set off a chain reaction that would've been funny if it had happened to someone else's family. Bill went for his wand and was promptly tackled to the floor by the twins. Molly fell back against the sofa cushions, hand pressed to her heart.

Dad jumped to his feet, sternly ordering, "Behave yourselves or leave the room!" He turned to the boy who had appeared behind Ginny. "Not content with seeing my daughter last night, you returned this morning?"

"I never left."

The twins, catching sight of their mother's expression, cried in unison, _"He slept on our floor!"_

Arthur said levelly, "Why are you here?"

Ginny walked to stand by her boyfriend. She slipped her hand into his. He tightened his fingers around hers. She watched anxiously as Draco took a deep breath and told her father the words he'd first said to her on a hammock in Spain.

"I wanted to look you in the eye and tell you that I love Ginny, and that I've never taken advantage of her love for me." He looked at Molly. "I can't deny who my father is, or say that I haven't acted like him in the past. I don't expect you to be happy to see me with your daughter." His gaze flickered over Bill, Fred, and George, "Or your sister." He said, "I'm not going to go away, though, so I hope, for Ginny's sake, you can accept it."

In the silence that followed, she squeezed his hand and mouthed 'I love you' as a tear rolled down her cheek. The corner of Draco's mouth turned up. Ginny hugged him as tightly as she could. He brushed a kiss across her hair. "Don't cry, Red. It'll be okay."

She smiled when the twins stared incredulously.

"You call her 'Red' without getting hexed?"

"Merlin, George. It must be love."

Ginny looked at her mother.

Molly was blinking furiously. She turned to her husband. "Oh, Arthur. What if it is?"

-

* * *

- 

A/N: I know, I know, another evil cliffie! Pinky promise next chap won't leave you hanging, even if it does leave you wondering what happens next! Mea Culpa, Lo siento, etc…etc…etc…

Blaise's dream was inspired by the old _Tarzan, the Ape Man_ film with Maureen O'Hara. (I looked up info on Tarzan films and preferred the classic plot to the remake.) In the original film, Jane, her father and Harry—the guide with the hots for Jane—safari to find the elephant graveyard, lose several members of their party to cliffs and crocodiles in the river, poor Muggles. Tarzan uses his call to save them from hungry, hungry Hippos and then swings Jane off her feet. :D . I personally liked the second film in the series 'Tarzan and His Mate' better (more lovey dovey) but the summary of the first film made for a simpler dream. Thanks for taking the adventure through this chapter. If you review, I'll go ape!


	43. Wonderwall

Chapter 43- Wonderwall

-

"_Oh, Arthur. What if it is?"_

Ginny felt suspended between hope and fear. Her father's expression, usually so open and easily read was shuttered. Mum was looking for him to make the decision, to tell her how they should respond.

Bill, shrugging off the twins' restraining hands, gazed at his dad with a 'go on, tell her Slytherins are incapable of love' look on his face. Fred and George shot her encouraging smiles before turning their attention back to the man proving who wore the trousers in his family.

Draco's arms tightened around her. She glanced up. His face reminded her of an avenging angel or a Black Knight's, ready to fight all comers to claim her.

She sagged against her boyfriend in relief to hear, "Then we'd best have a talk with them, dear."

Bill's hot protest received a cool ultimatum to be quiet or leave. Ginny smiled. She could almost physically feel the load of guilt and regret she had been carrying for so long slip away. It was liberating. She kept hold of Draco's hand as they sat and faced her family.

Silence stretched out. The tick-tick of the family clock seemed abnormally loud. A whistling noise came from the kitchen. Molly jumped at the sound. She said distractedly, "Is it time for tea? I'll go make it, shall I?" Standing abruptly, the woman turned to her unexpected guest. "Do…do you have a favourite biscuit?"

Grey eyes widened at the unexpected consideration. Draco stared blankly for a moment before saying, "Chocolate chip…or ginger…er…anything is fine, thank you."

"It—it's no trouble."

Bill said, "I'll carry the tray for you, Mum."

After the two left the room, Ginny noticed that the twins were regarding Draco speculatively.

"You like chocolate chip and ginger biscuits, Malfoy? That's interesting," said George. "Reminds me of Christmas Eve, when Harry accused us of nicking his chocolate chip biscuit and replacing it with a gingerbread man."

"What had his head bit off.… Wasn't that the one with black icing hair and green eyes, George?"

"I do believe it was, Fred. _Quite_ a coincidence, that."

If her brothers expected to fluster Draco, they were sorely disappointed. He merely smiled enigmatically. "Yes, it is."

Her father observed them without comment. Ginny smiled hesitantly when he glanced her way. The corner of his mouth turned up. Mum and Bill returned and placed the tea tray on the low centre table. Strangely, the routine of pouring, passing and offering tea appeared to relax everyone.

After several minutes of silence, Arthur placed his teacup back on the tray. He said, "I don't require Verisimilitude Potion, only your word, Mr. Malfoy. Do I have it that you will continue not to take advantage of my daughter's feelings?"

George choked on his last sip of tea. Fred pounded him on the back while Bill glared and Draco returned the older wizard's steady gaze. "Yes, sir."

Ginny knew her blush probably highlighted every freckle on her face. Why, oh why had she blurted that she was a virgin only because of her boyfriend's restraint? Her brothers were looking extremely uncomfortable with the subject matter. They weren't the only ones. She and her mother locked eyes in mutual embarrassment.

Arthur said, "Are you planning on becoming a Death Eater or serving You-Know-Who in any way?"

Bill's dragon claw earring swung when he leaned forward to hear the reply.

A muscle in Draco's jaw flexed, but otherwise he stayed calm. "No, sir"

Her father seemed reassured by the answer. After a moment's contemplation, however, a trace of worry shadowed the man's eyes once more. "How will your father react to the news of your…relationship?"

Although his fingers reflexively squeezed hers, Draco remained outwardly impassive. "I don't know. He sends messages every now and then, but we do not correspond."

Molly's face wore an expression that Ginny had seen before. The boy's stoic resignation triggered the woman's motherly nature. She was glad her mum was starting to see him as a person and not 'Malfoy's spawn.' At the same time, she hoped her mother wouldn't impulsively say, or worse _do_ anything. If she called Draco a 'poor boy', patted him on the back, or hugged him, he would be deeply offended. Pure-blood snobbery might change, but ingrained pride remained.

She held her breath when her mother drew breath to speak. "Will you…keep hiding the relationship from others?"

Ginny couldn't decide whether her Mum wanted the answer to be yes or….

"No. We're through keeping secrets."

Arthur and Molly exchanged glances. His hand patted hers when she nodded slightly.

Her father said, "I won't pretend that I'm pleased, or that you have our blessing, but if you feel so strongly about this, we will not forbid you to see each other."

Ginny wanted to laugh in release of the tension that had been building, but smiled widely instead.

Draco smiled fleetingly. "Thank you, sir."

Her father stood and held out his hand. "A Wizard's Handshake isn't merely the friendly gesture Muggles use. It is a binding act, magically transforming word into bond. Will you shake on what you have spoken today?"

Ginny's smile faded. Would Draco be offended that his word alone wasn't good enough? Before today, she'd worried that her father wouldn't accept him, even with a Wizard's Handshake. She hoped Slytherin pragmatism would make him realise the gesture was a small price to pay for goodwill.

He did! Draco stood and took Arthur's hand in a firm clasp.

She leapt to her feet and rushed to hug her dad. "Thank you, Daddy!"

He held her close before clearing his throat. "Well, this has been quite an eventful time. Now that we have an accord, I have a few things in my workshop in need of attention. Ginny, dear, say goodbye to…Draco. He should be getting back to school. I'll have your brothers escort you back before dinner." He nodded to the boy whose expression showed the consternation he felt at the use of his first name and strode out of the room.

Bill stood and pointed his finger threateningly. "If you hurt my sister in any way, Malfoy."

The twins flanked their brother, rolling their eyes.

"Yes, he knows you were a big, bad curse breaker," said Fred.

George wrapped his arm around Bill's shoulder. "Malfoy understands he'll be on the receiving end of every curse you can remember if he steps out of line. Let's go down to the basement and play skittles." With a wink at Ginny, he steered his scowling brother toward the door.

Molly gazed at the couple uncertainly. "You'll want to say your farewells. I'll leave you to it. Come up to my room when you've finished, Ginny. Goodbye..." She only paused a moment before forcing out, "Draco."

When they were alone, he smiled wryly. "At least your parents are saying my name, even if they sound like they're going to spew a slug when they do it."

Ginny said, "Do you think your parents will ever accept me?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "My mother's too self-absorbed to care one way or the other, but my father, well...he's in Azkaban and can rot there for the rest of his miserable life for all I care."

She heard the underlying hurt in his voice, and reached up to wind her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly in comfort.

He said, "I'm glad your parents are better people, for your sake, but all I care about is being with you."

Draco kissed her as if he was trying to prove it. She was more than willing to forget about everything outside the circle of his arms. When his lips parted hers, she returned the sweet pressure and didn't hesitate to tease his tongue with hers.

"_Yeah, yeah, beer and crisps, I got it!"_

George's loud call to her brothers caused Draco to pull away. Her brother faltered when he entered and saw the look she was giving him.

"Oh. You're not done…saying goodbye. Sorry, I'll just nip into the kitchen for…."

"Beer and crisps. We heard," she said irritably.

Her brother pursed his lips, probably to keep from having the smirk hexed off his face. In the kitchen, he rattled around for a few minutes and returned with his arms full. Muttering, 'sorry again, be seeing you Malfoy', he all but ran through the room.

Draco's smile simultaneously made her melt inside and want to do a little melting of her own. "Amused, are you? I wonder if you'll be laughing the next time I see you." She reached up to smooth platinum strands. "Wherever you are, when I find you, I'm going to kiss you."

He stared. "What if I'm in the middle of a school corridor? The Great Hall?"

"I don't care. I'm going to walk up to you and give you a snog you'll never forget."

He had a beautiful mouth. Even smirking looked sensual. "Seems pretty bold, even for a Gryffindor—I hope you don't loose your nerve, Red."

She brushed her lips against his. "Not a chance, Slytherin."

Draco kissed her, hard, before moving away to take a pinch of Floo Powder. "I'll be waiting."

Ginny was still smiling over the heated look in his eyes and the promise in his voice, when she knocked on her parents' door. Hearing 'come in,' she opened it and went to sit beside Molly on the bed. Her mum was looking at a photograph album.

Molly pointed to a picture of a young couple in dress robes. "Your father and I had that taken before the Yule Ball. We slow danced in a corner all night, even when the music didn't match…which was most of the evening."

Ginny chuckled over the story, and at her father eating Molly up with his eyes. "You were flirting outrageously, Mum."

"I know."

The smug pleasure heard in her mother's voice made Ginny smile. She said, "Would you tell me about some more pictures, Mum?" _Tell me about you and Daddy, so you'll remember what it felt like and understand how I feel. _

Their eyes met. Understanding passed between them.

Molly caressed her daughter's cheek before pointing to a picture of three couples grinning in front of The Shrieking Shack. "That one involved a bottle of Butterbeer that your father charmed to land on me after he spun it."

-

* * *

-

The vividness of her dream caused Blaise to awaken early Saturday morning with a pounding heart and an urgent need to kiss every millimetre of Terry's face. After trying to fall back asleep, she finally gave up and reached beneath the pillow for her Melusine Mirror. "Aaah-eee-aaah—No—I mean _Terry._"

After a few minutes, sleepy dark blue eyes smiled at her. "Morning, Baby"

It was funny how a term of endearment affected girls so differently. Fiona said she couldn't stand for David to call her that, found it creepy, while Blaise got a tingle down her spine every time Terry called _her_ 'baby.' Abruptly aware her boyfriend had called her that again, with a question attached, she said, "Yes?"

He pushed back long strands of brown hair, laughing. "You really want to show me the dance of the seven veils in the Room of Requirement?"

Her heart was starting to race again. "One day, sure, but…why did you ask?" Blaise said teasingly, "What kind of dream were _you_ having?"

"I was a sheik and you were my dancing girl." He grinned. "What kind of dream were _you_ having?"

She tried not to blush. "Oh, an adventure one." When he asked what kind, she said airily, "The usual. I was on safari in Africa, with my dad, trekking up mountains, through jungles…."

"Me Tarzan, you Jane?"

So much for trying to play it off. "MmHmm. Want to have breakfast in our tree house?"

He gave a slow smile that reminded her of a Jungle Man reaching out to discover anatomical differences first hand. "I'll grab a shower and my cloak and meet you in thirty minutes."

After replacing her mirror and making the bed with a wave of her wand, Blaise remembered that she had sent her Invisibility Cloak to Ginny. Shrugging, she picked out denim trousers to pair with a red and blue bandana top and hurried into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, she was pacing inside the Room of Requirement, worried about her boyfriend. When the door opened, she called, "Terry?"

He pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, prowling toward her. She backed toward the area where breakfast awaited. He scooped her into his arms and carried her, masculine lips curving when she kept her arms twined around his neck while he lowered her to a cushion. Thinking of her dream, she asked huskily, "Are you going to be a good wild man?"

Terry gently placed splayed fingers against the sides of her face, lightly holding her head in position for a kiss. He stared into her eyes, lowering his mouth so slowly that her heart began to pound in anticipation. Expecting a soft, romantic kiss, Blaise gasped when his tongue teased her lips with sensual jabs before gliding between them for a slow, deep kiss. A deliberate, thorough, unhurried series of French kisses drove her crazy. She clenched her fingers in his silky hair and kissed him passionately until he rolled away.

"Breakfast…eat…_now_."

Blaise trailed her fingertips down the muscular back that flexed at her touch. She knew he could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "You're a _great_ wild man."

He gave a huff of laughter. They moved over to the picnic blanket holding an assortment of fruit and pastries. After eating a bite of éclair, he grinned. "Finger food. How appropriate."

She pretended to pout. "You're ruining my Terry, King of the Jungle, fantasy."

His fingertips trailed across the bottom edge of her leopard print halter. "Me like dress."

Blaise returned the gesture on his bare chest. "Me like everything about you."

Suddenly the door handle rattled, as though it was stuck. Terry dove for the Invisibility Cloak. Together, they ran to the side of the tree house and huddled beneath the enchanted fabric.

She whispered, "Close your eyes and concentrate on the room transforming back to its original state." When Blaise opened her eyes, the jungle home was gone and bare stone floor and walls had taken its place.

The door to the room burst open. The feared and despised Mr. Filch stood in the doorway, his cat Mrs. Norris rubbing against his ankles. "Never had the door refuse to open before, Precious." The man cautiously entered the chamber. "Suspicious is what this is."

Filch's eyes and those of his cat seeming to glow in the dim light. The caretaker, torch in hand, began to examine the far end of the space for signs of 'wrongdoers.'

The young couple took the opportunity to leave the room. Once outside, they heard the eerie feline begin to yowl. They quickly descended, halting halfway down the main staircase when the vigilant Squib and his cat appeared on the landing overhead.

"What do you see, Mrs. Norris? Is it a mischief maker?"

The grey feline padded forward. Blaise could see the creature sniff the air. She held her breath. The cat meowed in a way that sounded uncannily like 'No.' Filch bent and lifted his furry patrol partner into his arms. Mrs. Norris began to purr loudly as thin, greyish fingers stroked her fur.

"Let us go up and search the attics, my sweet."

Blaise didn't know which was more disturbing—the way the Squib talked to his pet like a human, or the way the cat leaned her small head to look directly toward the hiding place of invisibility-cloaked students.

When the spooky pair climbed out of sight, Terry said, "Why don't we find someplace Filch won't patrol for awhile?"

"Okay." She willingly followed close behind while he led her down to the dungeon corridor.

Outside dungeon seven, he said, "Wesley and I found out about this dungeon in _Hogwarts, A History. _No one ever uses it." He opened the door.

Blaise was shocked to discover someone _was_ using it. A couple of fencers were sparring. The sound of steel striking against steel filled the chamber. Blades thrust and parried. The shorter person was driven inexorably back, obviously outmatched. Soon, the duel ended.

Professor Lorelei yanked off her protective mask. "You were going easy on me. How will I ever improve?"

After removing his mask in a methodical manner, Professor Snape replied coolly, "I did no such thing. You are improving, slowly but surely."

Underneath the cloak, Blaise turned her head, wide eyes meeting those of her boyfriend. He looked as astounded as she felt.

The potions professor lunged and pointed her foil at her partner's chest. "I wanted to touch your heart."

With a flick of his wrist, the Potions Master engaged Lorelei's blade and sent it clattering across the floor. He threw down his own and pulled the woman close. She reached up and freed his hair from the tie holding it back. Black strands fell forward, concealing the lean man's expression. Nothing could disguise the quiet conviction in his voice. "You already have."

Witnessing professors kissing wasn't quite as shocking as, say, one's parents, but it still wasn't something Blaise wanted to see. She eased out of the room with Terry pressed tightly to her back beneath the Invisibility Cloak. In the corridor, she whispered, "We're not the only ones who thought the dungeon would be a good place to be alone."

His arms slid around her waist. She wished the jungle outfit she had worn in the Room of Requirement hadn't transformed back into original attire when they'd stepped outside. She wanted to feel his hands on her skin.

His fingers slid underneath the bandana top hem and stroked her abdomen. That worked just as well. He murmured, "Wesley told me he heard from Malfoy that you're pretty good with a sword yourself."

She smiled. "What about you?"

"I know the basics, but I could use a few lessons. Especially if my instructor rewards my efforts with kisses."

Blaise leaned against his chest, turning her head to meet his lips.

"_Down here, my precious? Aren't you clever, tracking the little wizard brats."_

They both froze when the oily tones of Filch echoed in the corridor. The man's phlegmatic chuckle made them shudder with distaste. He crowed at the sight of the not quite shut chamber door and rushed forward, Mrs. Norris leading the way. "Come out of there at once, you randy little miscreants!" When Professor Snape stalked out of the room, Filch looked ready to faint. "I…I am so sorry, Professor. Mrs. Norris here, she was so sure we'd tracked down…."

"Randy little miscreants?" The wizard's curled lip and sardonically raised brow made the icy tone more threatening.

"An honest mistake, sir." Filch gave Mrs. Norris an angry look. "She..."

Snape held up his hand. "A man who blames a cat for his poor judgment is sorry indeed. I suggest you patrol the grounds or somewhere else far from my sight. Go."

Bowing and apologising profusely, Filch picked up Mrs. Norris and hurried off.

Lorelei stepped out of the doorway, gear in hand. "How lowering for the youngest, most brilliant Potions Master in the world to be called a randy miscreant."

A gleam of humour lit dark eyes. "I suppose your response of 'that nasty little man needs a hex' meant you were flattered to be termed such?"

"Of course not. Now, if he'd said 'amorous lovers'…."

The pair continued their banter while they made their way to the corridor leading to private quarters.

Once they were alone in the dim passageway, the unseen couple emerged from beneath the cloak Terry said, "If Snape and Lorelei hadn't been in dungeon seven, we might've been the 'randy little miscreants' dragged out by Filch."

"I prefer 'amorous lovers', since I love you, and you definitely make me feel amorous."

He kissed her. "Let your amorous lover escort you to Slytherin before he sneaks back into House arrest."

Blaise sighed. Beneath the Invisibility Cloak, they clung tightly as they walked slowly toward the dungeon stairs.

-

* * *

-

The library was such a lovely place. Padded window seat in the Restricted Section notwithstanding, just looking around at shelves upon shelves of books lifted Luna's spirits—not that they needed it.

Earlier this morning, she and Wesley along with the rest of the newly christened 'Scooby Gang' had done some sleuthing and found out that Hook was busy doing some snooping of his own on his day off. After their little group had dispersed, Wesley had remained to talk a little and kiss a lot before he had to go meet Terry.

The boys were working out with the Quidditch team, so she had decided to finish a few assignments before beginning to study for her OWL exams. Pleased to complete an Ancient Runes essay, she rolled up the parchment and stored it in her carryall.

"Hello, Luna."

Meeting emerald green eyes, she wondered why hearing those two words still made her stomach clench. Must be old habits dying hard. Giving him an absent-minded half-smile, she said, "Hello, Harry."

"May I sit down?"

"If you'd like."

He nodded and sat across from her, unruly black hair and round glasses reminding her of the days when this tête-à-tête would have been a dream come true.

"How've you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Oh…good, I guess." Pointing to his scar, he made a face. "Aside from the usual worries."

Luna heard the self-deprecation in his voice and smiled. This was the Harry Potter that she had always liked, even before her unrequited infatuation. "A day without You-Know-Who is a good day?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. It's ace."

They chatted about inconsequential things. His face still lit up at the mention of Quidditch.

Her amusement caused him to pretend offence. "Are you daring to laugh at the Cannons' record this year?"

She nodded, although she was laughing at herself, actually. The way she had drifted around mooning after him was amusing, in hindsight.

They were still smiling, albeit due to different reasons when Harry asked, "Are you and Roberts still going together?"

The smile on her face dimmed. Why was he asking? Didn't he see them sitting together during every meal at the Ravenclaw table? She refused to speculate. "Yes," she said. "What about you and Morrigan?"

"Yeah, yeah we are." After looking down to drum his fingers on the tabletop, Harry glanced up. "I like her a lot. It's just that sometimes I wonder if she'd be better off with someone a little more uncomplicated." Harry looked into Luna's eyes. "Or if I'd be better off with someone who takes complications in stride."

Instantly, an old daydream replayed in her mind.

_She and Harry were standing together on the rock-strewn edge of the lake. He bent down and picked up a stone, skipping it across the dark water with a flick of his wrist. Picking up another stone, he said, _"_I'm sick and tired of being Harry-Bloody-Potter! I wish everyone would stop staring and whispering, and looking to me to save the ruddy world."_

"_I'm not looking to you to save the world, although I know you will. I stare for a different reason."_

_Hearing her soft words, a smile transformed the boy's snarl into something that made her heart leap. He dropped the stone to pull her close and say huskily before his lips captured hers. _"_What reason could that be? This?" _

The image of her in Harry's arms became another vision...

_They were strolling down the main corridor toward the Great Hall. A girl's laugh rang out. _"_Wesley, stop! You can't snog me in the middle of the corridor!"_

_Pulling her hand out of Harry's, she turned and saw a Slytherin girl pressing herself against a Ravenclaw boy while pretending to protest. Fiona used her hold in golden-blond hair to draw her partner's smiling mouth down to hers. The sight made Luna physically ill. _

A cold chill ran down her spine. Luna realised she had been staring off for several moments while her mind had been elsewhere. She released the breath she had been holding, leaning forward to say, "Think about Morrigan going with someone else. Would you be okay with it?"

Strange, that she would ask him to consider what she'd just finished experiencing herself. The slight thrill she had experienced from the first image of Harry kissing her had been nothing compared to the anguish of watching Wesley kiss someone else. A similar evolution of expressions flitted across the face she had thought the most handsome in the whole world until a boyish pirate had come along.

"No, I wouldn't."

All of a sudden, she was no longer ashamed of having crushed on Harry. He wasn't dark or bitter anymore and she was happy for him. Luna smiled when he raked his hand over his hair in that familiar, futile gesture. He said, "I hadn't thought about things that deep. Thanks for being a friend." Green eyes turned apologetic. "I'm sorry I haven't always been one to you."

She smiled. "We're still friends." Looking up, she saw a dark-haired girl approaching. "Hello, Morrigan."

The girl glanced from her to Harry and back again before smiling uncertainly. "Hello, Luna. How are you? Did you have a good holiday?"

"The best…you?"

The girl's dark eyes flew to Harry. "It was wonderful."

After a few minutes of chatting, Luna hefted her bag and said, "I've got to get back to Ravenclaw." She smiled at the couple and left the library with a light heart.

Approaching her House, she saw Wesley walking toward her. Even knowing that her vision was the result of imagination only, Luna couldn't stop herself from running forward, dropping her bag, and reaching up to kiss her boyfriend. Around them, giggles, snickers, and a 'get a room!' sounded. Her lips clung to his when Wesley came up for air.

"What brought on this enjoyable display of public affection?" he asked smilingly.

Luna absently twined a strand of hair around her finger while she answered, "Well, I wanted to be the girl you kissed in the middle of the corridor. Does that make sense?"

Looking thoughtful, he nodded, and then shook his head. Gently capturing her hand and releasing her purple finger, Wesley's dimples appeared. "Yes and no, but I'm glad, whatever the reason." Glancing sideways, he called, "Cindy, could you do your roommate a favour and take her bag to her room?"

Cindy, who appeared to be returning to the common room with her boyfriend, said brightly, "I'd be happy to. I was just about to go up and do a little re-organising before dinner. My desk is so untidy."

Thanking the girl with only a trace of laughter in his voice, Wesley waited until the other couple had moved out of hearing range to ask, "Is her desk really untidy?"

Luna traced his arched eyebrow with her fingertip. "No. Cindy's just gone on a perfectionist streak. I'd try and talk her out of it, but she's promised to organise my trunk."

His unrestrained laughter made her giggle. A thought struck. She said, "Were you looking for me when I…uhm…saw you?"

He grinned roguishly. "Yes, I was. While we were lifting weights, Terry told me that he and Blaise were chased by Filch and Mrs. Norris this morning and almost got caught in _dungeon seven_." He looked at her expectantly.

She said, "Dungeon seven?"

"Yes! The dungeon said to contain a secret passageway to the Room of Records. Since Hook went to Hogwarts, his file would be in those records and ours for the reading if we could find it."

She was impressed. "I hadn't thought of that. Where is the Room of Records?"

He leaned down to whisper in a gripping voice, "It's deep beneath the dungeons, in a secret passageway that few enter, and fewer still successfully navigate."

The shiver that made her way down her spine now was the kind that usually followed his lips trailing down her neck. Resisting the urge to pull her hair to one side and hope for more shivers, Luna said while they quickly made their way to the dungeons, "If the passageway is secret, then how do you know about it?"

"Bella Luna, I am not the average student looking for a lark." Irrepressible, he confessed laughingly while guiding her into the dungeon, "I'm exceptional at asking friends for help. Terry and I took the clues from _Hogwarts, A History _and put them together." He looked up at the ceiling. "First, we need to find a splotch in the shape of an opened book."

The globs of frogs' brains and other, even less appetising items were very interesting to view. One clump looked like flowers, sort of, and another was in the shape of a Snorkack, if she squinted so its horn would crumple.

"Look at this!"

Apparently, scanning the splotches for one particular shape instead of analysing each one was the most effective search method. Luna agreed with Wesley's opinion and smiled when he counted off four paces, stepped on a flagstone, and whooped in excitement when the stone slid back.

A stairway leading to an underground corridor was revealed. Holding hands and using softly glowing wands to illumine their way, the couple climbed down into darkness.

"_Do you think we should go back?"_

Luna had been off in another daydream. In this one, she and Wesley were intrepid explorers, out to find lost treasure. Shaken out of her reverie, the girl heard an almost unintelligible voice calling, "Go back…gooo…baaccckkkk…."

Aware of the compulsion behind the command, she said, "Wesley, it's a trap. Don't listen. Think of us, using gillyweed to explore the reef in Spain, and nothing else, okay?"

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he opened them and nodded. They moved forward. Luna easily slipped into fantasy.

_She lifted a colourful shell for Wesley's inspection. Why did they look so much brighter underwater? His hair looked darker, like a gold coin from a Spanish treasure ship. Luna leaned forward and kissed him. His lips curved before pressing hers in return. They floated together with the gentle current. Masculine fingers stroked the small of her back before circling upwards. When his hands encountered no tie at the middle of her back, Wesley's eyes opened. He stared down incredulously. _

"You took your top off!"

Blinking, Luna met Wesley's accusing stare. "Are you saying you're upset that in a daydream, I took my bikini top off?"

"No…It's just that the shock jolted me out of it, and I never got to enjoy the view!"

She returned his smile while inwardly musing how odd it was that their daydreams matched. After she pointed out that the compulsion had ceased, they continued down the corridor. It looked magically carved from the rock beneath the castle.

Luna's thoughts returned to the daydream. She said, "Out of curiosity, what colour bikini was I wearing?"

Her eyes grew round when her boyfriend said, "Green with pink polka dots." He saw her expression and stopped in his tracks. "Are you saying you wore the same bikini in your daydream?"

His tone was a bit spooked. She pointed to distract him. "Look. There's a fork in the passageway."

He lifted his wand. "Odd place for someone to drop cutlery."

She giggled. "The passageway splits."

Luna and Wesley peered down the corridor branching off to the left. A light twinkled, doused, and then flickered again further toward the end as though trying to lead them. They agreed it was a trap and took the other corridor.

She smiled when he joked, "When it's right, its right."

After several more turns and twists, they came to a section of rock decorated with a moth eaten tapestry of a wizard, sitting at a large stone dinner table with trolls. They pelted him with cutlery. Luna said, "I think we can safely assume that's Barnabas the Barmy, so the Room should be…."

"Right here." Wesley had extrapolated the door's coordinates and walked back and forth. When it appeared, he opened the door with a chivalrous wave of his hand. "After you, Cherie."

"Merci beaucoup."

They entered the chamber. The walls of file cabinets too wide and tall to begin to search awed Luna. The sound of someone turning the door handle echoed in the vast chamber. Wesley tugged her over to a huge librarian-styled desk surrounded by piles of books. Scrambling to hide behind it, they clung to each other.

"I require immediate assistance!" an imperious voice demanded. It was Hook.

Another voice answered coolly, "I am Mushu, entrusted with facilitating all visitor searches. What file do you wish to access?"

"Professor Lorelei's."

Luna bent down and crooked her neck sideways to peer up from the narrow space at the bottom of the desk. Hook, dressed in black that matched his scowl, took a file floated to him by the spirit guarding the records. He began to read.

The spectral Chinese dragon was breathtaking. Luna wished he were alive, so she could touch his scales. As if sensing her regard, the large, Chrysanthemum-like head turned in her direction. She froze. Reptilian eyes behind half moon spectacles seemed to twinkle. Transparent, sharp-looking teeth glinted.

The professor snarled, "What is the meaning of this?"

One ghostly claw waved the folder out of the man's hand. The spirit read in a melodious voice, "**Sing, siren, for thyself, and I will dote. Spread o'er the silver waves thy golden hairs, and as a bed I'll take them, and there lie..."**

"That's not information about Lorelei!"

Peering over his spectacles, the dragon demurred, "Shakespeare may have written _A Comedy of Errors_, but a Lorelei is indeed a siren, so I must beg to differ." A rumbling sound emitted from the spectre. "Perhaps you were unaware of Records policy, Professor. Any person without express permission from the Headmaster receives only _misinformation._" The dragon blew an ethereal smoke ring into the man's face. "No exceptions."

Professor Hook slammed the door on the way out. Wesley looked reluctantly admiring. When he saw his girlfriend raise her eyebrows, he shrugged. "Hey, that door is heavy."

The red dragon peered over the edge of the enormous desk. "Do you require assistance, children?"

They shook their heads.

The rumbling sound that Luna now recognised as laughter sounded again. "Perchance, then, you would care for a cup of tea?"

A teapot and two cups materialised on the desk along with plates of sandwiches and biscuits.

Wesley's stomach rumbled. He said while lifting a strand of her hair, "We should probably wait before heading back…and I really liked his quote, Buttercup."

"Me too." Luna happily accepted Mushu's invitation, asking him if he had read any good books lately.

She and Wesley thoroughly enjoyed their tea with the dragon.

-

* * *

-

Upon his return to the Hog's Head tavern, Draco walked to a corner and released the concealment charm he'd placed on his Firebolt. After a quick inspection assured him no one had tampered with the broomstick, he strode quickly out of the room. Amid the odorous grime of the main chamber, several bleary alcoholics with charmed livers slumped over mugs of beer. The barkeep appeared the same as ever, surly and unattractive.

The grizzled man looked up from wiping a mug with a stained cloth to demand, "Where have you been?"

The boy's reaction caused one patron to lose his balance in his tipped back chair and crash to the floor. Another sprayed a mouthful of beer across the table into his companion's face. The proprietor reached for his wand. Draco's smile widened. He threw a small bag onto the scarred surface of bar. "Next round's on me."

The barman picked up the moneybag. "It's the end of the world as we know it."

Draco snickered on his way out the door. "And I feel fine."

He strolled across the lawn of Hogwarts after storing his broom back in the shed. His mood was so good; he began to whistle. The sight of a group of students dressed in black lounging on the front steps was intriguing. He left off whistling 'Weasley is our Queen.' A girl in black leather waved him over.

She stood to greet him. "Did you talk to her parents? Are they okay with you two?" The look on his face gave her the answer. She shrieked, "Yes! Oh Merlin, I was so worried for you, and now I'm so happy!"

Blaise proceeded to try to squeeze him to death while crying. He hugged her back before saying gruffly, "I know I told you to contain your Hufflepuff tendencies to me, but, mate, please, hold it together."

She laughed shakily and kissed his cheek before punching him in the arm. "That's what you get when your best mate's a girl, so learn how to deal."

About to reply, he noticed that their conversation was being watched with more concentration than a Quidditch match was.

Blaise smiled and pulled him forward. "Draco, these are some friends of mine. You may have seen them around the common room." One by one, she introduced a group that he had always considered weird. He shook hands with blokes named Lexx and Edge, and amiably greeted Scarlett and Cassandra, girls who wore black makeup to match their clothing.

Idly curious, he asked after taking a seat beside his mate on the front steps, "What brings you out here before lunch?"

Cassandra, the one rumoured to call herself a prophet, intoned, "I saw it in a vision." She held out her hand to the others. "Pay up, unbelievers."

Only one person didn't place a sickle in the strange girl's hand. When dark eyes ringed in black stared, Blaise confessed, "I'll have to owe you. This outfit's too form-fitting for pockets."

Draco smirked.

Lexx waggled his eyebrows. Scarlett promptly smacked him across the top of his head. The spiky-haired bloke grinned as if it was a love tap. Considering the way the girl smiled back, maybe it was.

"Sing me a song," Scarlett ordered.

Lexx obediently strummed his guitar, singing, "Today is gonna be…"

Listening to the lyrics of the song, Draco thought they fit his situation. He didn't believe anybody felt the way he did about Ginny. The roads, paths of life, whatever, that had led him to her had been winding. There were so many things he wanted to say that he didn't know how to express. If Luna and Blaise had never tried their hand at matchmaking, if he had never hooked up with Ginny, he still would refuse to be his father's pawn—but he wouldn't know love. Hell, maybe she did save him, after all. Clapping along with the others, he asked, "What's a _Wonderwall_?"

Lexx said, "It means an object of fascination."

Scarlett tugged the boy's earring. "I heard it means the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, your only reason for life."

"Oh, yeah, you're right, absolutely," Lexx agreed.

Draco said, "So, you people have a little sing-a-long often?"

On the other side of Blaise, Cassandra said, "We greet the sunrise on Mondays." A mysterious smile curved black painted lips. "Why, are you going to join us? You dress the part."

He wore black a lot. That didn't mean he was interested in hanging out with a bunch of Slytherin misfits. Draco opened his mouth to say 'no' and surprised himself by saying, "I might."

The girl smiled knowingly. "You will."

He rose, pulling Blaise to her feet. She frowned at the other girl. "Don't you dare bet him even a knut!"

The small group stood around in awkward silence. Draco said, "I'm going back to the common room. Anybody else?"

Lexx gave him a sceptical look. "You saying you'd walk through the main corridor with us? The Prince of Slytherin's willing to be seen with the little people?"

He couldn't help smirking. "You'd be surprised who I'm willing to be seen with."

Cassandra stared. "Yes. I am surprised."

Impatient with the psychic act, he snapped, "Come on, Blaise, you need to change. Boot could choke if he saw you in that outfit."

The impudent wench hooked her arm in his. The rest followed. Inside the Entry, she whispered, "He's already seen it…and he likes it."

Draco curled his lip. "I bet." Thinking of how a redhead would look in black leather, he smiled persuasively. "Why don't you order another outfit—in the wrong size?"

His mate winked. "I'll send an owl today."

Students in the corridors sent curious glances the Slytherin group's way. Nosy idiots stared in the common room, too, but no one was foolish enough to comment. After he grabbed a shower and a change of clothes, Draco escorted Blaise to the Great Hall.

During lunch, Crabbe and Goyle kept looking at each other, as though wondering why he didn't berate them for execrable table manners, bad taste in jokes, or breathing too loud. Listening to the pair earnestly ask Blaise if she had to use magic to get her trousers on, he grinned.

Across the table, a pair of beady eyes narrowed into slits. "You've been acting very oddly, Draco." Pansy looked at her hag friend Millicent. The girl only a troll would find dainty nodded her agreement. Feeling vindicated, he supposed, Parkinson turned back and accused, "You've got a secret girlfriend!"

Usually, the pug-faced twit irritated him. Today, he found her amusing. She looked stunned when he smiled inexplicably. His mate leaned against his shoulder to look directly at the other girl. "Won't be secret for much longer." With a tinge of malicious enjoyment that he couldn't help but share, she said, "I _do_ hope some pathetic, delusional girls won't be _too _devastated to know their dream will never come true."

Remembering a similar conversation, he replied, "Ha. Good one, Blaise."

She giggled. "Thanks, Draco."

Pansy stared at them with dawning horror. "No. Not you two…together…. I couldn't stand it. Anyone is better than Zabini, Draco!"

Blaise said through helpless giggles, "Remember you said that…later…."

Unable to help it, he laughed aloud.

His cronies started chuckling. Crabbe asked with a smile that showed his large teeth, "What're we laughing at, boss?"

Draco pointed to Pansy and laughed again, which set Blaise off. Hearing her peal of laughter, the boys beside her succumbed to mirth. All around them, students watched, mystified.

Goyle leaned out to ask hopefully, "Hey Malfoy, want to go play Exploding Snap?"

Not particularly, but he was feeling charitable, so Draco shrugged. "All right." Blaise stared, slack-jawed. He put a finger beneath her chin and pushed up gently. "Stop gaping like a Hufflepuff. You're playing too." The dense but likeable pair looked as though _their_ dream had come true. They immediately surged off the bench while he assisted Blaise to her feet. Giving the lummoxes a steely look when they started to move ahead of him in eagerness, Draco escorted his friend out of the Hall, nodding to the three Ravenclaws viewing the by-play interestedly. Crabbe and Goyle, in their proper place, followed behind.

In the Entry Hall, he turned when Ron Weasley called, "Hey, Malfoy, hold on!"

Blaise said, "Why don't the boys and I go on ahead? We'll grab the cards and I'll try again to explain why they got their eyebrows singed off last time."

"Buena idea, Mamacita"

She smiled at Weasley before slipping her hands into the crooks of Crabbe and Goyle's beefy arms. The three continued toward Slytherin House. Watching without comment, Draco waited for Ginny's brother to say whatever it was he had to say. He didn't wait long.

The moment the others moved from sight, the lanky redhead said, "Do my parents know about you and Ginny?"

"Yes."

"Are they making her transfer to a school in America and change her name to Mary Sue?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

Weasley muttered, "I had a nightmare," before saying, "They can't have been happy about it. Tell me what happened."

"I went to see Ginny, ended up talking to your brothers, your parents, and in the end, I promised your father a few things and your parents aren't going to forbid your sister to see me."

"How…which brothers…why…no, I _don't_ want to know!" Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms, Weasley finally said, almost calmly, "These promises—why'd my dad believe you?"

"I gave him a Wizard's Handshake."

"_Oh."_

Granger and Potter exited the Hall and stood looking from one boy to the other. "Is everything okay?" Granger asked.

Weasley laughed shortly. "Not by me, but my opinion doesn't count, so it's good as it's going to get." He said, "When is Ginny coming back?"

"Before dinner."

Nodding, the taller boy left with his friends. Draco returned to Slytherin House, feeling as though he'd survived a gauntlet. Following a game of Exploding Snap, he and Blaise watched the boys try to build a castle out of the cards. Only three levels went up before the thing exploded.

Vincent smiled triumphantly. "We've still got our eyebrows!"

"Actually, you've got most of them," Draco said. "Half the left eyebrow is gone."

That was good for a laugh, but otherwise, the afternoon seemed to drag. He did a few assignments, organised his already painstakingly arranged desk, worked out and took a long, hot bath. Drying his hair with a charm, Draco combed platinum strands and pulled on a fitted black silk tee and trousers. Refusing to stare in the mirror wondering how to improve on perfection any longer, he left the chamber.

He would go to dinner, and Ginny would arrive when she arrived. The mirror in his pocket warmed. Snatching it out, he looked down into a smiling face and barked, "Where?"

"I'm climbing the front steps. Hurry"

Draco shoved the mirror back into his pocket, striding briskly to the stairs. Once he descended to the main corridor, he began to jog.

A Hufflepuff prefect yelled, "Slow down! No running in the… Oh my, is that any kind of gesture for a prefect to make?"

In the Entry, students were milling around, inter-house couples talking and spending time together before they had to separate for dinner. Draco shouldered his way through, halting when he caught sight of a bright haired girl standing just inside the front doors. She was scanning the room. When their eyes met, she smiled almost shyly.

Gasps and furious whispers made it plain that others had noticed the direction of her gaze and steps. Standing in front of him, blushing, she said, "When I said I'd kiss you, I didn't realise we'd have such a large audience."

An unnatural hush descended over the room. Unable to take his eyes off Ginny, Draco said, "Lost your nerve, Red?"

"Never." Her lips lifted.

Draco bent and lowered his mouth to hers. Their lips met and melded together. He felt the need to connect, to claim, flare inside and gave into the feelings he had kept restrained. She leaned closer and parted her lips, inviting him in. His hands buried in her hair. His Gryffindor stroked her tongue along his, playing boldly with fire. It made him go hot and cold at the same time. He loved it. He loved her.

Through the crowd of stunned witnesses, Blaise pushed through to cry, "Parkinson ran to tell Snape you're snogging out here. Better break it up or go somewhere else!"

Draco lowered his voice to ask Ginny, "What do you want to do?"

A beguiling smile crossed her face. "I want to go somewhere else."

Impulsively, because he had always wanted to, Draco swept Ginny up into his arms and carried her through the crowd. When he reached the main corridor, he set his girlfriend down. Romantic gestures were good, but not being caught was better. He pulled her into a run.

-

* * *

-

A/N: Wonderwall was a 1995 (and ever after) hit for _Oasis, _a band that seems very Slytherin to me, heh. I had a REM moment (the band, not the sleep stage) in Draco's pov, although I'm sure they weren't the first persons ever to use those lines! Mushu, the half Mulan/half R.A. MacAvoy's wonderful _Tea with the Black Dragon_ inspired misinformation specialist, was originally used in a story that parallels this one. I was so fond of the dragon and his warped enjoyment of others' frustration that I had to use him and the Room of Records again. If you were fond of any bits this chap, Review and let me know. :D


	44. Actions and Reactions

Chapter 44- Actions and Reactions

-

Professor Hands was droning on about the British postal system, but Ginny didn't mind. She was occupied with note taking. Along with the price of different kinds of stamps and the length of time it took for a Muggle letter to be delivered, she was drawing hearts on the parchment. Inside the hearts, she drew the letters GW, DM. Sometimes, she printed. Others, she used cursive handwriting. A few times, she attempted calligraphy. She shaded each heart or added lines, squiggles, tiny hearts or arrows for decoration. Twenty-two hearts might be a bit excessive, but she had only 'officially' had a boyfriend for one school week. There was a lot of missed doodling time to make up.

Last Saturday, Draco had carried her off to their solar in the attics for a private dinner. The memory still made her smile. She couldn't remember what they'd eaten, but she remembered the look in his eyes and could almost still feel the touch of his hand and taste his lips.

When she had finally returned to the Gryffindor common room, her brother had been waiting for her. Ron jumped up from a sofa as though he was about to start questioning her right there. Hermione's hand on his arm had restrained him. Jerking his head toward the boys' staircase, he had bounded up the steps while Harry and Hermione had followed behind her. Ginny hadn't objected. She was resigned to the trio being inseparable.

Inside Ron's dorm, he had waited for the door to close behind her before demanding, "Why did you have to kiss Malfoy in the middle of the Entry?" Not giving her time to respond, he spluttered, "Then you let him carry you off to who knows where and everybody in the Hall was talking about it!" Giving her a look that reminded her uncomfortably of Molly, he finished, "What were you thinking?"

At least he didn't say 'young lady.' That would have been too eerie. She moved forward and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I was thinking that finally, I could show how I feel and not care who knows it. I've never been happier. Can't you be happy for me?"

The blue fire in his eyes instantly extinguished. Wide mouth turning down, Ron said, "Aw, cripes, Ginny. I want you to be happy, but...Merlin, sister, it's _Malfoy_!" Hermione held his hand and squeezed. Harry patted him on the shoulder. He exhaled heavily. "I won't give you any more grief about it, but…don't expect me to make nice!"

"I won't."

"Ginny." Hermione sounded reluctant, a bearer of bad news. "I wouldn't say anything, except, I really feel you should know, so you can be prepared." Given an 'okay', she stated matter-of-factly, "Those two roommates you hexed were pretty vocal, and bitter, about the whole thing—and they weren't the only ones."

Listening to Hands finish up his lecture, Ginny reflected that the news hadn't come as a shock. She had known that some—maybe a lot—of girls were going to be upset when they found out Draco was taken. She just didn't care. If anybody got in her face about it, they'd find out what other hexes she knew.

At the head of the classroom, the pontificating teacher got her full attention when he gushed,

"Today, class, you have a treat in store. Mr. Creevey has generously offered to sing a Muggle song about sending a letter and Miss Zabini has agreed to accompany him. Please give your classmates a round of applause!"

Ginny looked up from her 'work' to see Blaise standing beside Colin with a half smile on her face. That was different. She usually dragged her feet as though heading to the guillotine and scowled fiercely. A glance at Luna showed that the dreamy-eyed blonde was mystified by this duet as well.

Colin said, "The song we're going to sing is by the Beatles. It's called, _P.S. I love you."_

Ginny heard a few classmates snigger, but she thought their voices blended well.

_As I write this letter..._

The song was about sending a letter to a lover so they would remember that while the couple wouldn't always be apart, they would always be in love. Ginny sighed. To keep all Draco's love forever...what a thought! The song was catchy, with _P.S. I love you...you, you, you..._sung several times. Blaise sang with her eyes closed, probably imagining singing to Terry.

Only one classmate didn't appear to enjoy the duet. Mindy's posture seemed to get upright and stiff as the song progressed. The sight reminded Ginny of a girl talk one night during Easter Holiday. Blaise had shared that on the day after the Valentine's dance; Hermione had misheard a conversation in the library between Blaise and Ron and hexed the other girl for it. She had laughed about going beyond the call of matchmaking duty.

Ginny frowned. If Colin didn't stop smiling at his singing partner, history might repeat itself. She did not think Blaise would find another hex amusing.

Clapping enthusiastically along with the rest of the class, she covertly tossed Colin a note when Hands turned to conjure the homework assignment onto the blackboard.

The message read, **Are you trying to make Mindy jealous?**

Her devious friend twisted in his seat to smile before winking and turning back around. She shook her head at his machinations. Gathering her text and rolling up parchments to place them inside her carryall, Ginny hoped that Draco would come walk her to lunch. Since Monday morning, he had escorted her numerous times.

On that first day, he had sauntered over to her table after eating breakfast. Conversations had come to abrupt halts when her housemates caught sight of the Prince of Slytherin headed their way. In the dead silence that greeted his appearance, Malfoy's drawl had sounded even more insolent.

"_I'll walk you to your first class." Noticing her astonishment, a platinum eyebrow rose. "I suppose you expect me to carry your books."_

"_Only if you want to."_

"_I've never carried a girl's books before." He grabbed the strap to sling her bag over his shoulder, holding out his hand, "Let's go."_

_When she had slipped her hand into his, Draco chuckled over the look on her face. "You're keeping my love god reputation up, smiling like that."_

"_I can't help it. You've never carried any other girl's books but mine."_

"_I've never carried any books. Crabbe or Goyle lug mine around. Now I know why—these things are heavy."_

The rest of the class filing by snapped Ginny out of the memory. She watched Mindy press jealously to Colin's side while he thanked Blaise for singing with him. He caught Ginny's evaluating stare and waggled his eyebrows before leading his girlfriend out of the classroom.

Rolling her eyes, she told Blaise, "You're asking for another hex, girlfriend."

Totally ignoring the important words, dark brown eyes slanted a triumphant glance at Luna. "She called me 'girlfriend!'"

Luna smiled in serene approval. Saying a huffy goodbye to the two loonies, Ginny marched out of the classroom. Looking to her right, she saw a sinfully handsome boy making his way toward her. A line from _As You Like It _came to mind.

**The sight of lovers feedeth those in love.**

The quote might refer to lovers in general, but her heart was 'fed' by the sight of a specific love. Ginny's heart leapt while her cheeks heated and her lips burned to kiss his. That incredible feeling was worth dealing with sullen roommates, whispers and dirty looks.

Draco took her carryall and brushed his lips across hers. "If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to have to do something about it."

She couldn't help herself. Now that she didn't have to hide her attraction anymore, her eyes ate him up at every opportunity. He encouraged her by 'doing something about it' any chance he got.

They headed toward the Hall. The feel of their shoulders pressing while his talented fingers played with hers made Ginny hope that she would get a kiss soon. Steered toward the statue of Bertha the Behemoth, she smiled in anticipation. The smile faded when she heard voices speak.

"It hasn't been that bad, has it, seeing them together?" It was Hermione's voice, trying to soothe.

Ron's answer was grudging. "I know. It's not like he goes round grabbing her arse, but still. The mental image is enough to ruin a bloke's appetite."

Grey eyes were gleaming with amusement at the other boy's expense until Hermione suggested throatily, "Let me take your mind off it."

Ginny had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle giggles when Draco hurried her away from the sound of Ron and Hermione snogging. Her boyfriend's lip was curling so adorably, that when they had walked out of hearing range, she burst into laughter. He tried to keep looking disgusted, but ended up smiling briefly.

After she finally stopped giggling, he said, "I know. It's not like we had to see your brother and Granger tongue-locked, but the mental image is enough to ruin my appetite."

They were nearing the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. Ginny slowed and began to pull Draco toward the niche at the back of the monument. Her heavy lidded gaze travelled from his platinum hair, over his classically perfect features, down his gorgeous body and slid back up to linger on his tempting mouth. It was hard to speak when her throat dried at the answering promise in his eyes, but Ginny finally swallowed hard and whispered, "Then let me take your mind off it."

The flare of heat in his eyes was fulfilled by a scorching kiss.

-

* * *

-

At lunch, Blaise toyed with the food on her plate at lunch while peeking at Terry for the fifth time in as many minutes. Meeting Draco's knowing smirk, she asked, "When our situations were reversed, did you feel happy for me and yet envious too?"

His smile flashed white. "No. You're a better person than I am, mate. I tolerated it and was envious as hell."

A startled laugh escaped her.

Across the table, Pansy demanded, "What's so funny, Zabini?"

"None of your business, Parkinson."

"Are you laughing at me saying anyone was better than you? Well, I meant it."

Pretending to cry on her mate's shoulder, Blaise said, "Boo Hoo, I'd be gutted if I gave a damn about your opinion. Since I don't, why don't you shut up before you remove all doubt what a fool you are?"

Draco's chuckle enraged the pug-faced twit. "Oh, you…you won't be laughing when I…."

Millicent stood. "Come along, Pansy. No need to _talk_ to that witch anymore."

Blaise said as she watched them leave, "I think I'd better watch my back with those two. The last time we had words, I ended up in the hospital wing."

"It was the stuff that happened _before_ the hospital wing that worries me," said Draco.

Smiling at his dry tone, she leaned back and surreptitiously peered over at Terry. He was looking her way, lips curved enticingly. She sighed. They had Double Potions with Snape last class. The prospect was simultaneously brilliant and frustrating. It was hard to concentrate on brewing a successful potion when she was constantly scheming how to brush his fingers or body with hers. Blaise returned Terry's smile and then forced herself to eat another few bites of food.

Crabbe gave her a gentle nudge that almost knocked her off the bench before pointing to the uneaten half of her sandwich. She picked it up and silently held it out. Swallowing a huge mouthful, the husky boy gave her a childlike smile of thanks and ate the half in one bite.

On the other side of Crabbe, Goyle's bottom lip started to turn down. Blaise looked at Draco in alarm. He snorted and tossed the other teen a sandwich off his neighbour's plate. The Slytherin boy who had his lunch taken started to protest, noted who was now eating his food, and kept quiet.

Blaise glanced over and saw Ginny unsuccessfully hiding a smile. She bumped Draco's arm with hers. "Gerd's admiring your Slytherin cunning, Frey." He looked up and gave a slow grin that made the nearby Greengrass twins whimper.

Running his eyes over his girlfriend in a way that was likely raising blood pressure all over the Hall, he murmured, "The admiration is mutual." The suave tone turned sour. "Her pal Loki, though, is another matter. Creevey keeps staring this way, and he's not looking at his girlfriend, Freyja."

She looked. The Gryffindor was looking. Blaise remembered her dream, Colin saying, "Are you sure you won't settle for _wants you passionately?"_

Tearing her gaze from Colin's, she traced the rim of her goblet with her fingertip. "His best friend is openly dating a Slytherin. He's probably just curious about how you're handling all the attention."

"Uh huh."

Luckily, Ginny soon left the Hall after a magnetic glance toward the Slytherin table. The former boy of steel followed soon afterwards. Blaise figured it was a relief for Draco not to have to fight the pull anymore. Forcing herself to remain at the table until at least half of her housemates had gone on to their next classes; she heaved a sigh of relief on the way out. Creevey had already left the Hall.

The respite was short-lived. Passing the statue of Bertha the Behemoth, she heard, "Pssttt…Zabini…Blaise…over here!"

Seriously tempted to keep walking and claim Selective Hearing Disorder if questioned later, Blaise instead moved slowly toward the boy and a conversation she really did not want. She leaned against an ample marble hip, keeping a safe distance between herself and the blond leaning against the back wall.

Colin smiled. "I wanted to thank you again for singing with me."

Her smile felt tight. "Well, you were really cool with the serenade thing. Terry and I appreciated it."

"I didn't do it for him."

For a Gryffindor, he sure slithered over to where she stood incredibly fast. Uncomfortable with the closeness, Blaise took a step back. He followed. She said, "I know, but it was still nice, and I had fun singing today…so…what are you up to Creevey?"

He had manoeuvred her up against the sidewall and his baby blues were too close for comfort. "I'm trying to thank you."

Her eyes widened. "Thank me _how_?"

The corners of his mouth turned up, revealing the little devil inside the angelic exterior. "With a friendly kiss."

She stuck up a hand just in time. While his lips moved against her palm, Blaise said, "I don't kiss my friends, especially not my male friends, Colin. Not even if I really, really like them. Because I love Terry, and it's not worth losing him to satisfy my curiosity about what it would be like to kiss you—them."

"You've thought about what it would be like to kiss me?"

When Blaise had ignored Ginny's warning to brag on being called 'girlfriend', she had not thought she would be getting her own back so soon. Glad that Creevey had taken a step away, she lowered her hand and said bluntly, "Sure. Back in fourth year, I almost said yes when you asked me out. I thought you were cute." She smiled wryly. "I still think you're cute, which is why I've never kissed you all those times I could've. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I like being your friend." Searching his eyes, she asked, "What about Mindy? She seems to really care about you."

His short laugh was bitter. "Does she? Or am I just a challenge? Is Mindy jealous of you because she cares, or because she doesn't want to lose another boy to Blaise Zabini?"

She didn't know the girl well enough to say.

He said, "Look, I like being your friend too, so I won't roger it." The sincerity in his voice turned teasing. "So you almost said yes."

Blaise shook her head at his ego. She backed away, directly into a girl who had been listening to the conversation, by the look on her face.

"Hello, Blaise. Colin, we need to talk."

"Hello, Mindy. I've, erm, got to go to class. Bye." Relieved that the determined look in the girl's eyes wasn't directed at her, she quickly walked away.

A few hours later, Blaise passed the couple on her way to Potions. They smiled. She noticed that they both had puffy lips and bet that most of that 'talk' had been non-verbal. In the dungeon corridor, she saw Terry up ahead and scooted through the press of students to come up behind him and whisper, "Hey, Baby."

He didn't turn around, only whispered back, "Hey, I'll try to be one of the first to get to the student cupboard." Falling back so Snape wouldn't think they had been conversing, Blaise moved into the classroom. Fiona was already at the table.

Her hazel eyes sparkled. "We're making another one of those funky medieval potions today!" She said in a low voice, "If Pansy blows smoke your way, duck!"

Blaise looked at Pansy and Millicent. They were cackling together like the hags they were. The pair smiled nastily at the girl behind them. She gave them a dismissive glance, but whispered to Fiona, "I really think they're stupid enough to try. I'll watch out for them."

Snape's voice carried across the chamber, stilling all conversation. "The instructions are listed on the board. This potion should be simple enough for even the maladroit to brew, so there is no need for discussion. Begin."

Jotting down the list of ingredients needed, Blaise caught Fiona's eye and indicated that she'd grab them from the student cupboard. Her friend mimed filling and heating the cauldrons. They stifled laughter.

The professor was not amused. "Are you performing pantomime instead of Potions, Miss Flint, Miss Zabini?"

Blaise looked up into the sardonic countenance and shook her head, silently apologetic. She couldn't help thinking that although Snape looked best in black, he'd been surprisingly attractive in white fencing gear. She almost giggled. Lorelei had sure thought so. Untimely laughter was no longer a problem when fathomless dark eyes looked into hers and then narrowed.

Alarmed, she glanced down. Surely, wandless Legilimency could not be performed that quickly.

"Very well," Snape said curtly. "You may proceed."

Rushing back to the student cupboard to get the necessary ingredients from the stores, she made sure to pick out her items in the same order as her boyfriend, so she could brush her fingers against his. Terry smiled, sharing her amusement that they could meet and snog like crazy in every out of the way place and yet get such a thrill from clandestine touches.

She returned to her table, handing Fiona a stalk of yarrow. After a quick glance assured that the professor was occupied with chastising another student, she picked up her knife and mouthed, 'chop finely.'

"More pantomime?" Fiona whispered.

The girls had to cover their mouths and look away from each other for several moments before they could begin their potion.

At the end of class, when the solution was simmering gently and turning a pale blue colour, Blaise heard someone call her name. Millicent had uttered the rough whisper. The girl's cauldron was spewing ominous gray fumes. The hag smiled evilly, causing the hairy mole above her upper lip to twitch. Doing her mate's dirty work, the girl used her wand to direct the smoke in one direction.

Blaise turned and saw her boyfriend's eyes widen upon seeing what had happened. She took a step toward him, breathing his name. Terry met her halfway, his arms enfolding as their lips met. She ran her fingers through his long hair while they exchanged deep, sweet kisses. Her mind felt nicely fuzzy, but she didn't think he was Odin, or that she was Freyja. All she thought was how lovely it was to have an excuse to be in his arms.

"Cease that inappropriate display at once!"

Professor Snape's command broke them apart. Blaise smiled at Terry before turning to face her teacher. While the rest of the class watched avidly, he closed his eyes and exhaled a long, exasperated-sounding breath before fixing them with a level stare. "If you had read the background text pertaining to today's solution, you would have known that the effects were those of an analgesic, not an aphrodisiac." His icy glance quelled the class' whispers and stifled laughter. Thin lips turning down, the man clipped, "Ten points from Ravenclaw and five from Slytherin for inadequate preparation. Return for detention, tonight, for the improper display."

He speared Millicent with an icy glance. "For instigating this whole debacle, you have lost your Hogsmeade weekend privileges, Miss Bulstrode." Swooping back to his desk, Snape ordered, "All samples attempting to earn credit are to be labelled and placed on my desk forthwith. Class dismissed."

Ladling her solution into a flagon, Blaise completed the label and looked up to see Pansy and Millicent glaring at her. She glanced past them to see Draco gazing at her with a half smile. Sheepishly, she returned it.

After class, he walked beside her up the dungeon stairs. He said, "Cheer up, Hufflepuff. You got to snog Terry-Boy in front of the class, and later you get to spend time with him in detention. Looks like a win-win situation to me."

At the top of the stairs, she looked down the corridor and saw Terry turn to gaze back. He grinned. Smiling widely, she blew him a kiss. Blaise sighed contentedly as he 'caught' it and pressed it to his heart.

-

* * *

-

Glad that the day was almost over, Luna sank down into an overstuffed chair and allowed her gaze to drift around the Divination classroom. Even though she thought the tower chamber fussily decorated in a barrage of floral patterns, she approved the use of fairy phlox. The subtle, vanilla aroma was far, far better than the one Trelawney had previously inflicted on her students.

Idly watching the professor flit around the space like some giant gray moth, the girl lifted a tiny blonde braid away from her face and absently twined it around her finger. Something was different about the woman today. After a moment's contemplation, Luna realized that Trelawney wasn't off in her own world. Smoothing down her hair, constantly adjusting her oversized glasses, and fiddling with the long strand of amber beads around her neck, the teacher appeared to be nervously awaiting someone.

"It's Professor Hook!"

Bindy's hushed exclamation brought everyone's attention to the trapdoor. A shiny hook had appeared, followed by the rest of the piratical teacher of Ancient Runes. Wearing crimson teaching robes, the man shook back his waving dark hair, quite conscious that he was the centre of attention. Smoothing his neat moustache with the curving steel, his blue eyes gleamed with wicked enjoyment even while he demurred, "Please, I'm only here to observe. Don't pay me the least bit of attention."

"Like that'll happen in a class with all girls," said Mindy. Her sarcasm made Luna smile.

Hand fluttering up to her throat, Trelawney took a deep breath and said in a pale imitation of her usual dramatic tones, "Class, in Divination, we observe with our physical senses and use established guidelines to interpret the meaning of physical objects and events." After a fleeting glance toward the man who appeared extremely masculine lounging in a chair covered in chintz, the flustered woman continued, "This year, Headmaster Dumbledore has asked that scrying be included in the curriculum."

"Scrying is not Divination." The class turned to stare. The man raised his hand and hook with a patently false smile of contrition. "I'm interrupting. So sorry, please continue."

Trelawney smiled thinly. Luna noticed that the teacher was wearing lipstick. She never had before.

"Unlike Divination," said Trelawney, " Scrying uses supersensory powers to perceive events that transpire beyond the physical." Warming up to her theme, she enthused, "To scry means to see with the mind, not the eyes—to hear with the inner ear, and so on, transcending our limited senses and translating the images and impressions we gain into information we can understand and use to guide our lives."

Hook cleared his throat. "Sounds conveniently vague. Is that what so-called Clairvoyants do? See a vision with their 'inner eye'?"

Trelawney tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear while she faced the satirical questioner. Luna noticed that the colour was now ash-blonde. A potion or spell had been used to cover the grey.

Almost as interesting was the slight pink tint to the woman's skin when she corrected the man, slowly and calmly, "No. Clairvoyance is not scrying. It is a type of prophetic vision, with images coming unsought." Holding out her hands to her class, Trelawney said stirringly, "Open your minds to the possibilities. Move beyond what you know and embrace the extrasensory!"

"Embracing the possibilities…my mind is definitely open to that," drawled Hook.

Giggles sounded throughout the room at the suggestive inflection. Squaring her shoulders, Trelawney ignored Hook to ask, "Miss Cornfoot, Miss Lovegood, will you take the box off my desk and give each of your classmates a conch shell, please?"

Following the teacher's instructions, the girls handed out the shells. Luna offered one to the Runes Professor, who smiled charmingly and snagged it with his hook.

Once everyone had a seashell, Trelawney held a conch to her ear. The class followed suit. With a smirk, their vocal 'silent observer' did so as well. Behind lenses that magnified, pale eyes glowed with enthusiasm. The teacher said, "Listen closely. What do you hear?"

A girl in the back raised her hand. "The ocean."

Trelawney's pleased smile dimmed when a hook rose in the air. After she nodded, he said, "I hear the sound of blood flowing through the vessels in my ear."

Through gritted teeth, his fellow teacher said, "You are both correct. However, if you listen long enough, _class_, eventually fragments of conversation—perhaps even whole segments for those who are more psychically attuned—will become clear. In time, it is possible to become part of the conversation and…."

"What?" said Hook. "Who will they be talking with? Some spirit? Themselves?"

Trelawney snapped, "If you could stop interrupting every other minute, James, you would learn that it is the subconscious that is trying to connect with the conscious mind."

"How rude of me, _Sybil,_ I apologise sincerely—nay—_ardently._"

Titters broke out at the teachers' use of each others' first names. Luna smiled thoughtfully. Although Blaise had relayed the conversation she and Terry had overheard by the willow tree, this latest slip of the tongue told her that the history between these two wasn't going to stay in the past.

Curtly, Trelawney told her students to listen closely and make an effort to 'hear' with their inner ear what their subconscious wanted to tell them.

Luna listened, unsurprised to hear the sound of the ocean. After several minutes passed, she still had not made out any cryptic messages from her unconscious mind. Cindy was smiling and scratching out a short paragraph. So was Mindy.

Trelawney drifted around the room, checking notes and either nodding approvingly or clucking in exaggerated sympathy at the lack of psychic ability. When she reached Luna's table, the professor read the other messages before asking, "Had you no snippet of communication, however meaningless it might seem, Miss Lovegood?"

A series of coughs from the Runes professor made the girl change her mind. Instead of telling the teacher she had heard nothing, she said, "In place of a clear message, I felt an urge to laugh, then I felt dizzy, and after that I experienced a gripping sense of danger."

It was all a load of rubbish, but Trelawney beamed. "Excellent, most excellent! Did everyone hear? Surprising though it is in one with so little innate psychic aptitude, Miss Lovegood has been contacted by the _deep mind_ whose pronouncements struggle to be understood by our limited cognitive abilities."

Hook now sounded like he was about to cough up a lung. Marching over and pounding the man on the back with a grim smile, his colleague's voice was sugarcoated poison. "Did you drink a cup of tea out of the pot on your table? How unfortunate. It's been standing there all day."

Professor Hook had a very charismatic laugh. Girls sighed when the man flashed his white smile and said drolly, "Only a day? It tasted as bitter as those week old pots you used to leave round the—"

"Take your shells with you!" Trelawney cut in. "Listen and record the wisdom provided by the subconscious. A half scroll will be due next class! You are dismissed!"

Luna didn't blame the woman for shooing everyone out before Hook could make her an even bigger target of gossip. It was bad enough that by dinner the Hall would be speculating on the current relationship between the Ancient Runes and Divination professors. The rumours would get even wilder if he'd confirmed that they'd had a past one.

Although she respected her teacher for wanting to have a private conversation, Luna, along with Bindy and Mindy didn't leave the Divination Tower completely. Extendable ears slid through the crack in the trapdoor and allowed the girls literally hanging on beneath to hear the conversation.

"What are you playing at James?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Sybil. The wards on my door disengaged and then re-activated after I left. Came to visit without leaving a 'sorry to miss you' note, eh?" The listening girls' eyes widened when the man's voice dropped into silky menace. "Did you enjoy looking through my things?"

"I…I did nothing except enter your lounge and call your name. When it became apparent that you were not at home, I left." Trelawney's voice sounded panicked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Why, I'm giving you another chance to run your hands all over my clothing, m'dear."

"I don't want your robes. Take them back!"

"Not my robes? Then you must have wanted to touch my silk shirts. Here."

Luna glanced at her friends. Mindy appeared ready to burst out laughing. Bindy, on the other hand, looked ready to burst into the Tower to save a woman from a man who seemed determined to give her his clothes, item by item.

Trelawney shrilled, "Stop it! Stop taunting me and hounding me and leave me alone!" She broke down into sobs that became muffled.

It was a strain to hear Hook say, "I can't leave you alone, Sybil. Even if I didn't need your help in finding out what really happened to Stuart, I'd still hound you, because of this…."

_This_ had Luna yanking one extendable ear from in between her and Bindy and snatching the other end from Mindy when the girl showed no signs of detaching voluntarily. Placing the handy invention back into her pocket, she followed her friends down the ladder and out of the tower. Once in a passageway leading to the main corridor, the girls stood looking at each other. After giving what they had heard some thought, Luna said, "How could Trelawney help Hook?"

"You mean besides snogging his brains out? No clue." Mindy laughed at her friends' expressions "You should see your faces! You two look like I said they were—_Merlin!_"

The girl's yelp caused Luna to pivot on her heel.

Hook stood regarding them with a half smile and a raised eyebrow. "Flattering, but no, I'm only a humble professor, who couldn't help overhearing part of your conversation. Do you ladies always take such an interest in others?"

Bindy looked ready to sink into the floor with embarrassment. Mindy appeared on the verge of a cheeky remark.

Luna said calmly, "Yes. When others are interesting."

Inclining his head slightly in a 'touché' gesture, a smile tugged at the corner of Hook's mouth. It widened when he drawled, "Is that so? I'm afraid that after what happened to the cat, it is my duty to encourage you girls to direct your attention elsewhere." Tapping his chin with the steel hook, the man debated, "Now, which measure would be more effective? Taking House Points, or giving detention?"

Mindy said, "Taking House Points!"

Hook interjected facetiously, "You are absolutely right, Miss MacDougal. I too am Ravenclaw. Very well, detention it is. Meet me at the side entrance to the school Monday night at eight o'clock sharp."

Watching Hook swagger off, the trio's silence was broken by Bindy asking, "What happened to the cat?"

Mindy made a face. "Curiosity killed it."

The girls met Wesley in the Main Corridor. His usual good humour was conspicuously absent. "Hook just gave me detention next Monday for running in the corridors."

Luna said, "The Captain must want a full crew. He gave us detention as well." Smiling at the brightening effect of her pronouncement, she asked, "Why were you running?"

His dimples peeked out adorably when his lips curved. "Some girls in the common room were talking about Hook visiting your class, and I began to worry that the fair half of our Scooby Gang was in peril, so off I ran."

"Merlin, that's almost sickeningly…." Mindy paused when she saw Colin and Neville hurrying toward them. "Sweet," she finished, with a bright smile for her boyfriend.

After the girls brought the boys up to date on Hook, Neville said, "Why don't we go to the kitchen and grab a snack? Mysteries make me hungry."

Everyone in the group agreed.

Wesley slid his arm around Luna's waist. "I'm hungry too, but it's not for food."

She smiled. When the others entered the chamber concealed by a pear shaped door, she pulled her sexy pirate close and gave him a lingering kiss before leading him into the kitchen to join their friends.

-

* * *

-

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. Draco knew firsthand because he had been awake to see the first rays creep across his dorm room.

Crabbe and Goyle, suitably heavy sleepers, had merely rolled over to avoid the sunlight streaming across their broad faces. He threw on the first jumper and pair of trousers he came across in his trunk and headed downstairs.

Once he reached the Quidditch pitch, he closed his eyes and waved his wand with his left hand to make the wards on Hagrid's shed more of a challenge to counter. It was still laughably easy to retrieve his broomstick.

Flying across the lake gave the teen a sense of peace that had been lacking in the early hours of the morning. Excitement over finally going to Hogsmeade with Ginny and dread over what his father would say once he learned of his son's romantic interest had effectively murdered sleep.

After a series of rolls, he dove toward the lake, pulling up to glide above the surface in order to trail his fingers in the cold, dark water. Suddenly, the giant squid surfaced in front of him. A hard right saved Draco from smashing into the creature. The expletives he yelled before, during, and after the near collision caused another flier to explode with laughter.

A vertical lift brought the Slytherin to the level of the Gryffindor hovering on a Firebolt. Grudgingly admiring the other boy's taste in brooms, he said, "I suppose the squid's never pulled that trick on you."

"No, she's tried to play tag with me several times. It was just funny seeing her do it to you."

"How do you know it's a 'she', Potter? Do you speak squid as well as snake?"

The smile Potty gave made Draco uneasy. Wonder boy acting civil was suspicious.

"Sure. During the Tri-Wizard tournament, Hoggie told me that she gets real lonely."

"_Hoggie?"_ Platinum eyebrows rose incredulously.

Potter said, "Yeah. Loch Ness has Nessie and Hogwarts Lake has Hoggie."

"How charming." Draco curled his lip. "Like your jumper."

The Gryffindor looked down at the knitted garment with a letter 'H' emblazoned upon it before saying, "Don't worry, you'll get one next Christmas. Mrs. Weasley is probably already looking for just the right shade of green."

Jaw dropping at the thought of being expected to wear a jumper with a 'D' on it, Draco was just about to say where the Boy-Who-Lived could shove a jumper when he heard a snicker. He scowled. "Go snog your squid, Potter."

"Sorry, Malfoy. She only likes blonds!"

Draco realised Potter had been having him on. He bent low and accelerated until his Firebolt was hurtling across the lake. Impulsively, he shot past the shed and flew to Gryffindor Tower. Hovering outside Ginny's window, he took out the Melusine Mirror he carried in his pocket and said her name.

The face that appeared on the reflective surface was drowsy and sweet. "Draco, what time is it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Morning."

She rubbed her eyes and smiled. "What's up?"

"I'm up—outside your window, to be precise."

Soft brown eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, really, so get over here, will you?"

Ginny nodded, and then faded from sight. The window soon opened. She was wearing that old robe that he liked. It was thin and soft and made him want to cuddle. Not that he would admit something so Hufflepuff.

He helped her climb over the wide sill. The fraying hem caught on a splinter of wood. The subsequent view of her legs put Draco into a decidedly better humour. "Allow me."

He freed her robe and considerately recovered her legs, after trailing his fingers along her thigh the way he had done earlier to the water. Her skin was warm and infinitely more pleasing to touch.

She playfully slapped his hand before clasping it with hers. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere…anywhere…I just wanted to see you."

"I'm glad."

Draco kept the speed slow and steady while they flew across the grounds. Following the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he brushed his lips across red hair. "Do you remember our little jaunt to see the faeries? I consider that our first date." He could feel her giggles against his chest.

"Some date. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to slap you or snog you."

He enjoyed the way she shivered when his lips grazed her ear. "You snogged me under the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, Red. Gave me a jolt I'll never forget."

Her hands tightened over his. "Can't you set this thing down for awhile? I need a…break…."

How nice that she had suggested the very thing he wanted to do most. The moment their feet touched the ground, he allowed the broom to drop and drew her into his arms. Ginny's lips moving and parting and pressing against his made Draco even more determined to let nothing come between them again. He lifted bright strands and rubbed them against his cheek.

She sighed against his mouth. "If your hair was long, I'd want to rub it all over."

There was a brilliant incentive. "Fine. I'll order Hair-Gro potion the moment we get back. Until then, tell me what part you want rubbed first so I can practise."

Her hands clenched in his hair. "I was just thinking aloud. It wasn't an offer."

"Damn. I was going to give Legolas a run for his girly-locks, too."

She giggled. "Maybe I spoke too soon. A girl can change her mind."

His fingertips traced her cheeks. "Is this where you'd want to feel my hair?" He lowered his fingers to trail down her neck, Draco asked silkily, "Or maybe here?" Continuing the downward slide, his fingertips drifted across the front of her robe. "Just let me know."

She nodded dazedly. "I will. As soon as you grow your hair." When he pouted, she kissed him soundly. "I need to get back." Playfully, she said, "I'm going to Hogsmeade with my boyfriend, and I'd hate to make him wait."

Assisting her back onto the broomstick, he said quietly, "I feel like I've been waiting for this day forever."

Before she climbed back into her dorm, she said, "I'll make it worth your wait."

Draco was still smiling when he descended the boys' staircase following a quick shower and change of clothes. He was pleased to see that Blaise had ordered breakfast. Watching her make an art form out of drizzling honey over porridge, Draco smiled wistfully, remembering the way Ginny had dumped half a jar atop the bowl she had made for him.

"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning," Blaise said with a wide smile.

He countered, "I'm not the only one. Enjoyed detention, did you?"

"MmHmm."

Sprawled on the floor across from them, Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be competing for who could stuff the biggest scone into their maw. Around a mouthful of crumbs, Goyle asked, "Wot ye 'ave to do, 'aise?"

Fiona and Morrigan were giggling madly. Blaise smiled at them before telling the interested boy, "We cleaned cauldrons by hand."

After taking a bite of porridge, Draco frowned. "I don't remember that being such a thrill."

All three witches cackled this time. Getting a grip, his mate explained with a reminiscent grin, "Snape left to assist Lorelei with some potion, so..."

Morrigan interjected, "She came back to the dorm looking like the winner of a wet-robe contest."

Fiona sniggered. "And there was _soap_ in her hair!"

Handing him a cup of tea, Blaise lifted her cup and clinked it against his. "To detentions."

He would drink to that. "Cheers."

Later, strolling past the line of students waiting to have their passes verified by Filch, Draco strode directly to Ginny, ignoring the disgruntled muttering of those who thought he shouldn't be allowed to cut the line. He admired the way his girlfriend's black tee and denims accentuated smooth, freckled skin and bright hair.

Her pretty face lit up when she saw him. "Hi."

He kissed her in a casual, claiming gesture. "Hello." Holding her hand, he addressed the boy staring at them with a pained expression, "Weasley." The redhead nodded stiffly before turning around. Ginny gave Draco a pleased look. It made calling her brother something other than 'Weasel' a lot easier.

She said, "I thought we'd match, but you're not wearing black!"

He glanced down at his grey silk tee and blue denims. "Are you saying that I only look good in black?"

Her cheeks turned pink.

He smirked.

She said almost shyly, "No, but I think you look really sexy in black."

Draco was starting to feel warm. Playing it off, he asked straight-faced, "Really?"

"Really, really."

He said, "Good, because I feel the same way about you, Red."

They were still smiling at each other Filch demanded to see their passes. The caretaker's cross-eyed feline twined around Draco's ankles, yowling.

Once they had started on the path to Hogsmeade, Ginny pursed her lips in a cute attempt at a Slytherin smirk,

"I think Mrs. Norris remembers your cologne."

He scoffed, "That stuff Blaise gave me for Valentine's Day? I could've thrown it in the trash after that cat almost got us discovered." His girlfriend's appalled expression made him laugh inwardly. Draco said, "I wouldn't toss the cologne." He waited until his girlfriend smiled at what she thought was consideration of her feelings to say, "Not when I know how bloody expensive it is." She punched him in the arm. He laughed aloud. Ginny nudged his shoulder with hers, grinning as if she had made him laugh on purpose. His gaze narrowed. Maybe she had. He slipped his arm around her waist and returned her smile as they walked toward the village.

Inside Honeydukes, the sight of Weasley and Granger feeding each other chocolate samples encouraged him to drag Ginny out as quickly as possible. Over at Zonko's, he pointed out a few of the most blatant Weasley Wheezes knock-offs with a sneer that made his girlfriend collapse against him, giggling. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You are. You sounded just like my brothers!" His grimace set her off again.

Draco said dryly, "So happy to amuse."

She slipped her arm around his waist. They decided to check out the new Orpheus Orbs at The Sound of Music. Scanning the new music display in the store, he held up an orb and asked, "Why are the Weird Sisters good and the Bizarre Brothers so bad?"

Ginny wasn't listening. Her gaze was darting around the store.

He asked what was wrong. She shook her head. "Nothing, really. I just noticed that everyone seems to be staring at us."

He coolly surveyed the other customers. "Rude blighters are staring. Ignore them. You'll hardly notice after awhile."

Ginny said, "You once told me that you were used to gossip. Are you saying you're used to people staring too?"

Draco perused the tracks on an orb while saying offhandedly, "Of course. I'm Draco Malfoy. Pure-blood heirs of ruthless businessmen and their outrageous socialite wives are always stared at." His lips quirked at the corners. "Now that my image has been plastered across magazines, someone is always looking at me like 'don't I know you?' If they ask, I tell them, 'no, you don't.'"

She said, "I still feel uncomfortable. Shall we go get a Butterbeer at the Broomsticks?"

He put down the orb and took her hand.

Inside the crowded pub, a table was impossible to find. Ginny clutched his arm. "I see a table at the back. I'll go hold it while you get the Butterbeers."

Amused by her brisk tone and idly wondering who it reminded him of, Draco sauntered over to the bar. The brassy haired proprietor gave a wide, scarlet smile when she saw him coming. "Hello, Malfoy. I hear you've got a new girlfriend."

Draco tried not to fidget. "Not so new. Two Butterbeers, please."

"She's improved your manners. Who's the lucky girl?"

He placed Galleons on the bar and picked up the frothy mugs, he smiled politely. "Ginny Weasley."

"G—Ginny."

Draco left the stuttering woman behind, strolling to the back of the pub. He nodded to the Slytherins who greeted him. When he reached the table, he almost dropped the mugs.

"Ron said he'd be happy to share his table with us," said Ginny.

Stars and stones, it wasn't even their table? Ginny had invited them to join Weasley? Placing her drink on the table, he muttered, "Thanks."

Weasley nodded. At least he looked as uncomfortable as Draco felt. Slytherins and Gryffindors must be staring bug-eyed in disbelief over them appearing to get along.

He kept his cool and took a drink. Ginny and Granger carried a conversation about something or other. After several minutes of chit chat, Draco stood. "I'll be right back."

Inside the lavatory, he made for the end stall, even though he had no pressing need to make use of it. He leaned against the sidewall, thinking, _How lowering! The Prince of Slytherin is hiding out in a loo._

He heard the door open. A voice snarled, "Never thought I'd see the day Malfoy turned blood-traitor." It was Montague. The bastard kept running his mouth. "I heard he was doing the Weasley girl, and that's bad enough, but to sit with a Mudblood like she's a real person instead of a freak of nature that needs to be eradicated is the lowest."

Heaving a sigh at his quixotic nature, Draco stepped out of the stall. "You always were a bloody fool, Montague, _Silencio!" _When the burly chaser started to raise his wand, he said, "_Accio Wand!" _

Sneering at the puny stick, he tossed it into a toilet. His team-mate showed his objection by rushing forward, fists raised. In a fluid motion, Draco ducked and then shoved the larger boy face first into a stall door. Montague dropped to his knees, hands lifting to stem the blood streaming from his nose.

One of the two boys who had watched in shocked silence began to protest. "You…you can't do that, Malfoy. He's a Slytherin!"

"He's a cretin, Bletchley, and anyone I hear repeat any of that shite he was spouting will get more of the same."

Warrington raised his wand. "I can't let you get away—OW! Who hexed me! Hey, give that back!"

Ronald Weasley stepped further into the lavatory, holding the other boy's wand between two fingers like it was covered in bogies. His own wand was raised threateningly. "Ginny asked me to come see if you needed to eat more _fibre, _Malfoy." Giving the Slytherins a steely glance, he said, "Open your mouth, and something a lot worse than slugs will be spewing out." He pointed his wand at Bletchley. "Throw your wand into the toilet." After the boy hastily complied, Weasley threw the other Slytherin's wand over a stall. Face set, he stepped forward and kicked Montague onto his back. While Draco checked his manicure, Weasley bent over the Chaser and warned, "The next time you mouth off will be the _last_ time."

Draco waited until the Gryffindor stormed off to peer down into Montague's defiant face. He said conversationally, "You don't look like you've learnt a lesson, so I'm going to perform a curse Father taught me. If you behave for the rest of the year, I'll reverse it on the train back to London. If not...well, the world will be a better place without another generation of Montagues, won't it?"

When he left the lavatory, Draco was surprised to find Ginny's brother waiting outside. "What did you do to him?" Weasley asked.

Draco arched a brow. "Let's just say no one will worry about receiving unwanted advances from Montague."

The freckled face started contorting. It took a few moments to realise that Weasley was trying his best not to smile. Despite heroic efforts, the Gryffindors mouth turned up at the corners. In unspoken accord, they headed back to the table.

Ginny smiled uncertainly at Draco when he sat down. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "I think I'd rather have lunch somewhere less crowded, though. Want to go to The Bludger?"

Although she gave him a 'you'll be telling me all about it later' look, his girl said, "That sounds good." She turned to the other couple. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Uh, well, I'm not sure, it depends," Granger blathered.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Draco didn't know who was more surprised at Weasley's answer—him or Granger. Affecting nonchalance, he held out his hand. Ginny took it and gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze as they walked out of the pub. On the way to the Bludger, he instinctively looked at the sky. Amazingly, it showed no signs of falling.


	45. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 45- Something Wicked This Way Comes

-

If Draco thought the sight of him walking through the streets of Hogsmeade smiling had once startled, the reactions villagers and students had to seeing the foursome strolling toward the Bludger made the prior shock pale in comparison. Gasps, exclamations, and stares followed their progress. On the inside of shops, people pressed their faces to the glass for a better look. Weasley's shoulders hunched in reaction, as though he were trying to become less noticeable. Granger returned the stares with a challenging gaze.

Ginny squeezed his fingers tighter. She said with dark humour that made him smile, "I always wondered how it felt to be a celebrity. I don't think I want to be famous anymore."

Her brother snorted. "Infamous is more like it–and you'd better get used to it." He straightened to his full height. "If Harry can put up with notoriety, so can you. After all, you're a Weasley."

The boy strode ahead and opened the door to the Bludger, holding it open for the rest to enter. Draco stepped into the restaurant decorated in Quidditch memorabilia and stopped in his tracks. Most of the tables and booths were filled with students who normally wore accents of scarlet and gold. If The Broomsticks had seemed to be the hangout of choice for Slytherin House today, The Bludger was the pick of Gryffindor.

Conversations hushed dramatically when the four entered. Spying an empty table in a far corner, Draco offered, "Look, if you want to go sit with your friends, Weasley, Ginny and I can take that table over there, no problem."

Weasley's look was steely. "You saying you don't want to eat with us, Malfoy?"

"No." Although he didn't. "I'm giving you an out. Feel free to take it."

Looking mulish, Weasley jerked his head toward a booth two couples were leaving. "Don't do me any favours. Let's go sit over there."

The girls were exchanging glances of long-suffering. Draco shrugged and followed the other boy, sliding into the booth after Ginny so he wouldn't have to touch knees with her brother. A minute later, the server brought menus and glasses of water. After the group ordered, an awkward silence fell.

Granger asked with determined cheer, "So, Ginny, are you ready for your OWL exams? I studied for _ages_ beforehand."

"Yeah, like years," Weasley said.

"Honestly, Ronald. It was only months."

Ginny smiled at the happily bickering pair. "Draco's been helping me prepare, telling me what to expect. Testing seems pretty straightforward."

Weasley grimaced. "Merlin, that History of Magic exam was brutal. Remembering all the ruddy dates of Goblin riots, as well as wand legislation and mandates of the Confederation of Wizards fried my brain. Who cares about History, anyway?"

Draco kept his expression bland. Beside him, Ginny smirked. "Those who don't want to be doomed to repeat it, brother dear."

Weasley made a face before asking Draco, "Did you get bitten by that Fanged Geranium Sprout threw at us for Herbology?"

Hadn't everyone? He refused to admit it, though. "Of course not."

"Me either."

Granger's gave her boyfriend an 'oh really' look before she told her friend, "You'll do fine. Potions will probably include Polyjuice again. It isn't that hard."

"Especially if Snape doesn't show his ugly mug…er..."

Inwardly amused by Weasley's discomfort, Draco said, "I found the exam less stressful without him hovering, too." The relief on the freckled face almost made him smile. Turning to Ginny, he allowed his amusement to show. "I bet you ace Defence Against the Dark Arts, the way you jinx and hex."

She laughed. "Think I could perform a Bat Bogey for extra credit?"

"As long as you don't expect me to volunteer–once was quite enough, thanks. Ask your brother."

Weasley shook his head in alarm. Ginny laughed. After their food was delivered, conversation dwindled until hunger was blunted.

Picking up his sandwich, Draco almost choked on a bite when Granger asked him, "Will you be coming to our House party tonight?"

He took a long drink after his coughing fit had ended. Levelly, he replied, "I'd planned on Ginny coming to Slytherin House." One look showed that she had thought the opposite. He tried not to envision walking into the Gryffindor common room and being hexed into oblivion. Hoping that his smile didn't seem tense, he said, "We could spend time at both parties, if you'd like."

Ginny's face became beautiful when she smiled. "Very much."

He relaxed and teased, "You might want to keep your wand ready to defend me."

Her laughter drew the attention of a trio entering the restaurant. Behind Potter and MacDuff, Blaise's sulky look transformed. Smiling widely, she edged around the couple and hurried over. "Fancy seeing you lot here! That sandwich looks good, mate. Hello, Ginny–Mr. and Mrs. Freckles."

Draco chuckled over her frantic good cheer. He said in an undertone before the other couple reached the booth, "Having fun being a third wheel?"

She waited until the other two couples were chatting before leaning down to say, "Hell, no, and after lunch, I'm rolling back to school where two's company, if you know what I mean."

"Believe me, I know."

They shared a commiserating smile.

Potter saw a table become available. The couple said their farewells before heading toward it. Their reluctant satellite trailed after them. Turning his attention from the table where his friend seemed startled that Potter had pulled out her chair, Draco saw Ginny eyeing his chips and offered her one. She winked and leaned forward to take it from his fingers with her lips.

Her brother immediately said, "Hermione and I have some shopping to do, so, uh, we'll see you later."

Tossing galleons onto the table, Weasley scooted out of the booth the second his girlfriend stood up. With a grimace that was probably intended to be a smile, he said goodbye. Granger seconded it before she was pulled out of the restaurant.

"I knew a display of affection would get us some alone time," Ginny said, adorably smug.

Giving her a feigned look of disdain, he drawled, "You call that a display of affection?" His mouth covered hers in a greedy kiss. When her lips began moving against his, he whispered, "_This_ is affection."

She didn't laugh like he'd expected her to. She shook her head. "No. This is love."

When Ginny's mouth lifted to his, Draco gallantly allowed her to have the last word.

That evening, after a shower in his dorm, the Slytherin returned to his chamber, towelling his hair. His fringe was starting to fall into his eyes, but memory of the expression on Ginny's face when she had talked about him having long hair made Draco decide not to trim it.

"Why didn't you use the Prefects' bathroom, boss?"

The boys had been waiting patiently for him to finish, by the piles of towels and clothing in their beefy arms. The bathroom had separate showers, but they knew better than to intrude. Crossing to his trunk, Draco said mildly, "It's Hogsmeade weekend, Gregory. Every prefect is lining up to take his turn." Idly wondering if the dead silence was a result of poor comprehension or him using Goyle's first name, he asked, "Does a Malfoy queue up for a bath?"

He surveyed his clothes while he waited for an answer. The black on black striped silk shirt reminded him of Spain. He chose it and black trousers while his cronies pondered his question.

Finally, Crabbe answered hesitantly, "No?"

His slight smile caused the two to grin proudly over guessing the correct answer. Realising that they would stand and smile at him all night if not prodded, Draco pointed. "Got it in one, Vincent, now go take a shower."

They lumbered off. He chuckled and dropped his towel. When he was half-dressed, a loud cawing sound brought his attention to the window. A giant raven was beating its wings against the glass, a black envelope held in its claws. He padded barefoot to the window, a drop of sweat rolling down his back.

Draco opened the aperture only enough to snatch the envelope before he closed the window with a snap and backed away from the evil-looking bird. It seemed to caw mockingly before flying off. Dread pooled in his stomach. Yanking open his bed curtains, he sat on the bed and looked down at the envelope. It was blank.

He turned it over. The sight of the Malfoy seal pressed into blood red wax tied his stomach into yet another knot. Breaking the seal, he took out the note and read the message.

**Words cannot express my disappointment. Apparently, the lack of my direct guidance has caused you to forget the duty owed to your name and blood. Rectify the unfortunate situation promptly, or face the consequences. **

Draco didn't need to see his father's bold signature to know who had sent the letter. Someone at Slytherin House had owled their parents, who had in turn passed information on to Lucius.

He took the note and envelope to the fireplace. _"Inflammo!"_

It took only a moment for the stationary to turn to ash, but the message remained burnt into mind. He thought of Mr. Weasley asking, 'How will your father react to the news of your…relationship?' A bitter smile twisted his mouth. Lying back across the green velvet coverlet, Draco rubbed a hand across his face, trying to decide what to do.

"Hey, Malfoy, are you not wearing a shirt to the party?"

Crabbe's thick fingers rose to start unbuttoning his own buttons. Draco chuckled despite himself. "Of course I'm wearing a shirt you–mate." He drew on his shirt, saying while he buttoned, "I've got a _secret mission _for you two tonight. While you eat, drink, and listen to everyone talk, I want you to remember if anyone mentions my father."

Goyle frowned. "This is a secret mission because…."

Draco clapped the larger boy on a broad shoulder and said patiently, "Because you don't want anyone to know you overheard what they've said. That makes it a _secret_. After the House party, you can tell me what you've learned."

"And have a secret party?"

Reaching into his trunk for a bottle of Firewhisky, Draco lifted it out. He said before he headed to Gryffindor House, "Yes, Crabbe. We will definitely be having a secret party."

-

* * *

-

Ginny finished her shower and returned to the room to find Isabel and Grace gathered by her bed, staring fixedly at a box. While she clutched the ends of her white robe together, they speculated wildly.

"Do you think _he_ sent it?" said Grace.

"Ooohhh, I wonder what it is."

Across the room, Rosaline blew gently on the newly painted scarlet nails of her right hand. "Why don't you ask Ginny? She's right behind you."

The girls whirled around so fast that they staggered and held onto each other for stability.

"We didn't touch it," Grace said quickly.

Isabel straightened her shoulders and said defiantly, "If you hex us again, we'll tell."

The initial kick Ginny got out of having the silly twits acting scared of her had long worn off. She had ignored them whispering, sulking, and glaring daggers since they found out she and Draco were a couple, but she wasn't going to do it anymore. Hands on her hips, she replied bluntly, "I hexed you two because you were drooling over my boyfriend, and I was angry. If you could act like decent Gryffindors instead of tarts, I might introduce you to him during the party tonight."

The girls grew round-eyed.

"_Malfoy_ is coming to our House Party?"

Grace echoed her friend and added, "You'd introduce us? _Really?_ Oh my gods, Isabel, our friends will be so jealous!"

They thanked her profusely and rushed over to their trunks to begin tossing clothing in search for 'just the right outfit.'

Soft laughter brought Ginny's attention back to the blonde who was now admiring her left hand's manicure. "Maybe I am too cynical, Weasley, since it seems you were right to trust Malfoy. You want me to take your picture together sometime?"

"Will you promise not to sell it to a paper or use it for any other purpose?"

"I promise."

Smiling, Ginny said, "Then, sure, I'd love it." She picked up the box. Should she open it? Yes, she should! First, she read the card attached.

**G, **

**I could say I bought the wrong size, but I figured you'd like to know Draco wanted to see you in leather.**

**B**

Slowly removing the lid off the box, Ginny reached down to lift the outfit. It consisted of a leather jacket and miniskirt.

"I like that shade of brown. It'll look good with your colouring," said Rosaline.

Ginny left off stroking the soft, supple material. "I can't wear this."

The other girl reached past her to lift an ivory camisole and a pair of matching leather boots out of the box. "May I wear it?"

"No!"

"Then come off it, Weasley. You know that outfit is tastefully sexy. Stop thinking about what your mother would say and go change."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks." She looked down at the pile in her arms. "What, no knickers?" she quipped.

The other girl laughed. "The camisole seems to have built in support, and–" A quick sort through tissue paper ensued. "As I thought, matching panties were included." Rosaline tossed them on top of the pile, laughing softly as Ginny rushed, pink faced, into the bathroom.

After a bit of makeup and many deep, calming breaths, Ginny descended the girls' staircase. Isabel and Grace, after gushing over her clothes and advising her on makeup, had decided to 'back her up' when she declared that, ready or not, she was going down to the common room.

At the bottom of the stairs, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Morrigan were chatting with Neville, Bindy, and Colin. Her brother glanced up and then did a comic double take. Creevey gave a wolf-whistle.

She walked over, shaking her head. "Good thing Mindy's not here, Colin."

He grinned, irrepressible. "Yeah, I'm henpecked."

Bindy giggled. "I'll tell Mindy that when we go over to Ravenclaw later."

Colin gave an exaggerated gasp of horror. "Now I'm really in for it!"

Ron said, "Don't need to ask where you got that getup."

He sounded resigned instead of angry, which was a vast improvement. She teased, "Want me to ask Blaise to find an outfit for Hermione?" Ginny expected a shouted denial.

She was shocked when he eyed her and asked in a considering tone, "D'you think she could get one in red?"

Before she could do more than nod, someone said loudly, "Hey, what's Malfoy doing here?"

Ginny looked toward the entrance. With a pounding heart and sweaty palms, she pushed back her hair, moistened her lips, and kept walking through the crowd of staring housemates.

Draco stood just inside the room, managing to look coolly unconcerned that numerous Gryffindors were staring daggers. His expression thawed when he saw her. Elegant and gorgeous in black, grey eyes gleamed silver while taking in her ensemble. Sensual lips curved as he lifted her hand to press a kiss. "You look beautiful."

He kept her hand clasped in his. She held tightly to his fingers. "So do you."

Draco's smile made girls behind her sigh.

"_Ahem..."_

Ginny waved her free hand, introducing, "Isabel and Grace, my roommates, Draco Malfoy…my boyfriend." The wicked glint in grey eyes said that he knew what a thrill she got out of saying those last two words.

He listened politely to the girls' prattle for a few minutes before saying, "Nice talking to you. Gin-blossom, don't you think we should go say hello to your brother?"

Once she closed her mouth, Ginny replied sweetly, "Sure, Baby Boy, let's go. Bye girls."

She led the way, slanting a sideways glance to see how he had taken her retaliation for the 'Gin-blossom' crack. A platinum brow arched, but otherwise, he seemed amused. Her breath caught and held when his fingers let go of hers to slide beneath the leather jacket and stroke her back through the soft material of her camisole.

Colin met them halfway across the room with a couple of Butterbeers. She accepted a bottle with gratitude, taking a hasty swig of the drink. Ignoring the boys who smiled knowingly at her, Ginny placed the cold bottle against a flushed cheek.

Draco breathed in her ear. "Is it the leather making you hot, or something else?"

Nobly refraining from dousing the seductively insinuating Slytherin with Butterbeer, Ginny allowed her gaze to roam his muscular body. Eyes narrowing, she accused, "You're letting your hair grow out!"

Both white blond eyebrows rose beneath the long fringe. "Are you complaining?"

The image of him rubbing long hair across her skin was making her head spin. Hoping her smile didn't show it, Ginny shook her head. She took Draco's hand and led him to her friends. The group had halted their conversations to watch their progress.

Ron was grudgingly civil. "Ginny. Malfoy."

"Weasley."

The others added their greetings. She and Draco moved to the side, where he leaned with negligent grace against the wall. In a low voice, he said, "Well, this is different. When does the party get started?"

She pointed to the Orpheus spinning Weird Sisters, and all the different small groups laughing and chatting, eating and drinking. "It's started. This is what a Gryffindor party is like. I let you think we danced like Slytherin that time in the Shrieking Shack to make you jealous, to keep you from dancing with Blaise."

"It worked." His gaze flickered around the room, guarded, assessing.

"I'm sorry if I've brought up something that you'd rather forget," Ginny said. "Those pictures–I don't think of them when I talk about dancing. I think about us."

His carefully blank expression changed into a rueful half smile. "Good, because I'm thinking that we don't have to wait until we get to Slytherin House to dance."

Ginny laughed nervously. "Weird Sisters' _Fantabulous Moondance _is long on the bagpipes and short on romantic melody."

"If I've got you, I don't need music to feel romantic."

She couldn't argue with that. Ginny felt the same way about him. Twining her arms around his neck, she swayed in sync with the rhythm Draco set. They stared into each other's eyes, slow dancing to music of the heart. Distantly, she heard first Ron, and then Neville, before finally Harry ask their partners to dance.

Colin groused about being the odd man out and walked off. A few minutes later, an oldies song that had played during the Valentine's Dance wafted through the room. Colin shouted, "Hey, somebody dim the lights! We've got people trying to get romantic here!"

The atmosphere in the common room became hushed. In a shadowy corner, pale, artistic hands cupped freckled cheeks as Draco bent and kissed Ginny. Her body moulded to his in the same way his mouth was melding to hers. It was sweet, passionate, and apparently, too much for her brother to watch.

Ron said, "Pssttt…Ginny…take that outside, will you?"

She couldn't help but giggle, asking Draco, "Will anyone in Slytherin mind us snogging?"

His mouth curled in an adorable smirk. "No. We're not so repressed."

"Fabulous," Ginny said. "I've always wanted to see a _Bacchanalian Blow-out_."

She waved jauntily to her unhappy sibling and the rest of her friends, strolling from the room on Draco's arm. Her confidence began to fade when she neared the entrance to the Slytherin common room. She had to remind herself that she was a Weasley and a Gryffindor before she could step into the chamber.

It was like walking into an underground club. Techno dance music pounded. Strobe lighting made the dancers in the middle of the room look surreal–a group of writhing black snakes. The sight was compelling and intimidating at the same time. One girl slithered down her partner's body and back up again in an erotic motion that made Ginny turn to Draco. "You don't expect me to dance like that, do you?"

His smile gleamed white in the near darkness. "Not unless you want to."

They walked around the dance floor. Ginny pointed to what looked like a couple of anacondas spinning another serpent between them. Dressed in black the same as almost everyone else, Crabbe and Goyle were surprisingly light on their feet. When she and Draco neared the other Slytherins, Blaise was affectionately yelling, "Spinning is fine, but if you bounce me back and forth again, I'm hexing your arses!" Catching sight of their 'boss', the boys stopped grinning and stepped back in unison.

Draco scowled. "I told you to keep her company, not maul her!"

The two looked down, abashed.

Blaise hooked her arms through theirs. "Mr. C and Mr. G were dancing, not mauling me, so don't be dissing my homies–or however you say it. I'd ask Morrigan, but she's off with Potter." She turned to Ginny, smiling brightly. "You look gorgeous, but aren't you hot? Here–let me hold it." As Ginny handed over the jacket, Blaise said, "The boys and I will go fetch drinks while you two have a dance. Bye!"

Alone with Draco, and all the other slithering dancers, Ginny smiled self-consciously until he began to move. Soon, she was caught up in the music, and the heady freedom of dancing openly with the boy she loved.

-

* * *

-

Blaise sat on a table, swinging her legs while drinking a Butterbeer. She watched Draco and Ginny dance and was glad that at least her friends were happy. On either side of her, Crabbe and Goyle were making contented sounds while inhaling platters of food.

Earlier, Vincent and Gregory had declared themselves her date for the evening. Fiona had sniggered, but she'd been touched. The party hadn't been as depressing as she'd thought it would be, because of her 'homies' company. They were endearing and gallant, if bumbling. She put down her bottle in order to ruffle their hair fondly. They were doing Draco's bidding, but they were still sweet. Her 'double date' as Fiona called them, smiled in pleasure at the gesture.

On the dance floor, Ms. Freckles was down shaking in a way that had Draco smiling admiringly and Blaise lifting her Butterbeer in a silent toast. Hearing a group of pissed housemates laugh uproariously in a corner, she smiled wryly. If the newly nicknamed Mr. C and Mr. G hadn't attached to her like barnacles, she probably would've done something stupid like sit all night by the beer-disguised-as-Butterbeer keg and drown her sorrow that she couldn't be with Terry. Once plastered, Merlin only knew what she would have done. Probably weaved her way over to Ravenclaw, crying for Terry.

When her friends left the floor to come grab a drink, Blaise asked about the Gryffindor party, what it was like, what kind of music they played, until Draco interrupted curtly. "Are you drunk? On drugs? Your eyes are too bright and you're talking too fast. What's wrong with you?"

Blaise pressed her lips tightly together, looking away.

Crabbe patted her on shoulder in a gentle way that would probably only leave a small bruise. He said, "She's not on anything, boss. Blaise is just sad about pretty-boy and trying to hide it, is all."

She leaned forward to give him a smacking kiss on the cheek, "You are so sweet, Vincent. I'm going to have to find you a girlfriend."

He blushed and smiled shyly.

Gregory said, "I've been sweet. I want you to get me a girl too!"

"Two girls who like the tall, hulking, quiet type might be hard to find. Would you boys mind sharing?"

They shook their heads.

Draco snapped, "Now I know you're mental. Get over it, mate."

Blaise scowled. She had supported him when he was brooding. Why couldn't he let her have a pity party if she wanted one? She tossed back, "I will, the minute you unbreak my heart!"

"Unbreak My Heart? Gods, no, I never want to hear that song again!" Fiona said, walking up with her boyfriend. "I wanted to break that ruddy orb after Christmas Holiday, when Blaise kept playing it over and over." She put an arm around her roommate. "Go get us some drinks, will you David?" Her boyfriend nodded amiably and walked toward the 'bar.' Fiona's eyes widened when she saw Draco's date. "Hullo, er, Ginny, right?"

"Yes. Hello, Fiona"

Blaise gazed down at her outfit. "This is the outfit I wore the first time I crashed Terry's House party," she said wistfully. The midriff baring sleeveless top and short black wrap skirt with splashes of blue looked just as pretty as it had months ago. Maybe it was because she had only worn it the one time. Whatever the reason, the clothing that she put on to cheer her up with happy memories only made her feel worse.

That beer in the corner was starting to call her name. "Blaise," it whispered. "Oh–"

"What's to stop you from crashing the party again?" said Ginny.

"Terry's under House arrest. He isn't allowed near me."

"So he doesn't leave the House, and you keep your distance. Say you're there to see Luna and Wesley. You could at least see him and he could see you."

That was such a Slytherin idea. Blaise liked it. Could she do it?

She glanced at Draco. He said, "Ginny's right. Go crash. Stop moping."

Blaise felt her spirits rise. Hugging everyone, she asked Draco, "What's the password?"

He whispered it.

Ginny frowned at him. "How do you know the Ravenclaw password?"

The techno music transitioned into a sexy, slow number. Draco led his girl toward the dance floor. "I have my ways."

Ginny waved goodbye over her boyfriend's shoulder.

Blaise returned the wave before accepting Crabbe and Goyle's offer to escort her to Ravenclaw. She asked while they crossed the common room, "What exactly are you boys looking for in a girl?"

Once they arrived at the Ravenclaw corridor, she waved goodbye to her friends who wanted a girl who loved conjuring food and eating it too and faced the guardian painting. The raven sitting on the sill of the opened window turned to the shadowy man sitting in the library chair and cawed. Using his finger to mark place in the book he was reading, the man inquired in an American accent, "Password, please."

"A quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore."

The painting rose. Blaise gathered her Slytherin nerve and entered the common room.

Disco was playing. Overhead, a spinning ball cast sparkles across the dancers lined up to do 'The Hustle.' Standing on tiptoes, she craned her neck to see Terry. He was leaning down to line up orbs, dark hair brushing the musical spheres. Lucky orbs. She wanted to walk over and brush his hair back, but she couldn't. Her throat began to ache. Had Eurydice felt this way gazing upon Orpheus in the Underworld?

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Ignoring the Ravenclaw Chaser who had once offered to keep her company if Terry dumped her, Blaise looked for Wesley and Luna. They were dancing toward the back. She waved until they saw her and hurried over.

"Blaise! What...took you so long?" The charming boy had changed his question upon seeing his surly housemate. Smiling in a way that made the other boy grind his teeth, Wesley steered her toward Terry, asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Unofficially, I'm crashing the party. Officially, you two invited me." Admiring Luna's tie-dyed pink sundress, she smiled. "Love the dress."

"Thanks. I did it myself with a few rubber bands and a spell."

"Groovy."

They ended up on the last row, next to Colin and Mindy. Astonishingly, Mindy smiled when her boyfriend said, "Wondered when you'd show."

Blaise went through the motions of the dance while looking back at Terry. She said too quietly for anyone else to hear, "I couldn't stay away."

It was torture to be so close and yet not be able to go up to him and talk, or touch. Over the next few hours, she danced a little, stood by herself a lot, and relied on Wesley to pass messages from one friend to the other. Before a slow song, he came over, saying that Terry wanted to meet in the Room of Requirement early tomorrow morning, when the other students would be sleeping in. She agreed.

Wesley said humorously, "What am I, your nurse, Juliet?"

She kissed his cheek. "No, you're Mercutio's heir, with charm, wit, and a happy ending. Ask Terry if six o'clock is early enough."

Flashing the engaging smile and adorable dimples that Luna got so dreamy over, he saluted jauntily and headed back to give the message. Blaise told his moony-eyed girlfriend, "Go on, dance, I'm a big girl. I promise not to wander off looking for Snorkacks. I'll just admire the view of my boyfriend. Go!"

Luna went. Blaise watched her and Wesley move toward the dance floor. She saw Colin hand Terry an orb and then grin mischievously over at her before pulling Mindy into his arms. When the current song faded, Terry said huskily, "This is a dedication from a Ravenclaw to a Slytherin."

Tears pricked her eyes and clogged her throat when the music began. The song was one she and Colin had considered for the serenade. It was the Beatles _Till There Was You. _Blaise started walking slowly toward Terry. When the music ended, she was in his arms.

Wesley's voice broke them apart. "Time to go, Blaise. A prefect just ran to tell Flitwick."

She followed Luna and Wesley into the outer corridor. She took a shaky breath. "I'll be fine. Go on back to the party. Tell Terry I'll see him soon. I just want to be alone, get myself together. All right?"

Blaise wandered the corridors until she knew the Slytherin party would be over. When she entered the common room, she was shocked to see Crabbe and Goyle passed out on sofas.

Draco was sprawled in a chair. His hair was dishevelled, his feet bare. An almost empty bottle of Firewhisky dangled from his fingers. She quickly crossed to his side. "Tell me what's wrong. I know Ginny didn't break up with you."

His eyes were so bleak. The tears she had been repressing rolled down her face.

"I may have to break up with her." Pushing himself to his feet, Draco started to throw the bottle against the wall, and then dropped it with a bitter laugh. "Father sent me a note, expressing his disappointment and threatening to do something about Ginny if I don't _rectify the situation."_

She slid an arm around his waist. "Let's get you up to your room." The feeling of déjà vu became overwhelming when he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to be alone," he whispered roughly.

She caressed his hair, feeling torn between being selfish and doing the right thing. It made her feel good to be needed, but she couldn't give him the comfort he wanted. Only one person could. Blaise pushed him gently back onto the bed, murmuring a question. When he slurred the answer, she said, "Don't worry. You won't be alone long."

Running downstairs in heels, she was grateful to charms that made the activity safe instead of death defying. A quick trip up to her room, and she was on her way to another House.

The girl she awakened said groggily, "Blaise? What are you doing here?"

That seemed to be the question of the night. She answered softly in the dark, "I asked Draco for the Gryffindor password because Lucius sent him a letter that's got him drunk and miserable. He thinks he has to break up with you for your own good. Will you go to him?"

The other girl felt for the Invisibility Cloak, ducking underneath it. "Yes, always"

Halfway back, Ginny said, "Did he ask for me?"

There was a dicey question.

When the answer didn't come, Ginny said, "If he didn't, why did you come get me?"

Blaise couldn't help her voice wavering. "Because he needs you, and I need to let my Baby Boy go."

Ginny's fierce hug made her feel better. Wiping her eyes, she said, "Merlin, what are we, Hufflepuffs? Come on."

Inside the common room, Blaise handed over the Invisibility Cloak and decided to go wait for Terry in the Room of Requirement. On the seventh floor, she went through the motions to open the door.

On the cushioned floor of the tree house, a Wild Man slept. A sense of rightness filled her. She wanted to sleep in Terry's arms and nowhere else. He smiled sleepily at her when she stretched out beside him. His soft kisses made her sigh with happiness. She rested her head on his shoulder, lips curving as her eyes slowly closed.

-

* * *

-

_By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. _

Something about Professor Hook made the quote from Macbeth spring to Luna's mind. Perhaps it was the way he sauntered over to the small group waiting on the side steps. It could be his propensity for dressing in black when not in teaching robes–or maybe it was the hook. After considering the expression on the lean, piratical face, the inscrutable smile and mockingly raised brow, she decided that it was all of the factors, added together, which gave the man a wicked aura.

"Punctuality, after a Hogsmeade weekend, too…how delightful."

The sardonic blue gaze flickered over Bindy, Mindy, and Wesley before lighting on Luna. She asked, "What is our detention to be, sir?"

His mouth curled with private amusement.

Before he could answer, Professor Trelawney stormed out of the school, waving a note. "What is the meaning of this, James? I did not ask you to procure more phlox for my classroom and most certainly do not wish to accompany you into the forest to retrieve it!"

The man placed his hook against his heart. With patently false contrition, he said, "_You didn't?_ I am so terribly sorry, Sybil. I misunderstood last Friday when you said that my scent was overpowering you. Did you mean something _other_ than the Phlox scent was diminishing due to the magical properties of the castle?"

Hand fluttering nervously at her throat, the woman gulped. "No, no, I meant nothing else, nothing at all."

"I'm wondering what my note meant." Professor Lorelei stood behind Trelawney, dressed in a black, hooded cloak.

Hook exclaimed, "Behold our lovely guide! You know, when I sent the owl with a note asking for you to share your _vast_ experience with the fae and lead our party into the forest, I just _knew_ you would accept."

Within the hood, Lorelei's face was pale and set. Her features relaxed when she brushed past the Runes professor to hold a jar out to Luna. "You remember Faery Ointment?"

"Yes. We need to put some on our eyelids to prevent the faeries from tricking us with glamour." Luna took the jar, opening the lid to gather some on her fingertip. Wesley grinned while she smoothed the ointment flecked with bits of four leaf clovers across his eyelids. He returned the favour while Lorelei anointed Trelawney and then tossed the jar to Hook.

The man affected a mournful expression. "I'm afraid I can't hold the jar and apply the ointment, m'dear. Sybil, would you…?"

"Very well. Give me the jar and close your eyes."

Bindy and Mindy had finished by the time the professor began to lightly rub ointment onto her smug colleague's eyelids. Along with everyone else, the girls saw the way Trelawney's expression changed dramatically when disconcerting blue eyes were shut. Mindy smirked knowingly while Bindy grimaced.

Wesley murmured in Luna's ear, "When she mentioned scent, I don't think our dotty professor meant cologne, Buttercup."

Luna smiled dreamily. "The green make your eyes look even more like the sea after a storm."

Unfazed by the non sequitor, her sexy pirate kissed her hand. "You're absolutely right, Bella Luna. We're going to visit a faery ring in the Forbidden Forest. Thinking about anything but romance is…inconceivable." He smiled impishly at Bindy. "Velma, you and Scrappy have Scooby duty tonight. Daphne and I will be–" His eyebrows waggled roguishly. "–otherwise occupied."

Softly rounded face alight with laughter, Bindy nodded. "Sure thing, Freddie."

Professor Hook strode past them, making a shooing motion with his hand. "Hurry up, children. We don't have all night."

Lorelei hooked her arm through Trelawney's in what looked like female solidarity. "I know the way, so I'll lead. You can bring up the rear and protect the students, if needed."

Hook crossed his arms, looking disgruntled at being relegated to the back. He didn't argue, falling into line behind Mindy, who cupped her fingers into a hook shape and pretended to slash her throat with it. Luna found her very amusing.

The gentle tug of Wesley's hand brought the girl he'd called 'Daphne' around. With a smile, she squeezed his fingers and began to walk. The last time she saw faeries, Luna had walked with Harry. He had informed her of all the dangers he'd encountered in the forest. Centaurs and giant spiders were two of the most harrowing. This time, Wesley told her that she looked like a goddess in the moonlight. Artemis, Aphrodite, any goddess she liked, as long as they were kind, and beautiful. What a difference.

He said, "Professor Lorelei, a bloke named William Blake wrote '_By the moon, we sport and play, with the night begins our day.'_ Is that true? Are faeries nocturnal?"

The woman's answer drifted back to them. "No, that's another misconception. The Fae sleep because they want to, out of whim, not need like we do."

"I'm sure you'd _know_." Professor Hook's tone was snide.

Lorelei either didn't hear him or chose not to respond. She said, "The way into the forest is narrow so please enter single file, and don't wander off the path whatever you do."

Luna pressed close to Wesley, reaching up to play with the ends of his hair. It looked good down, but she'd bet that pulled back into a short queue would look even more dashing. Tiny shimmering insects glowed in the dense underbrush, darting across the small company and softly illuminating the pathway. One hovered over Wesley's head, making his hair shine golden. The minute insect caught in the bright strands, frantically beating it's wings. Her fingers slid through silky hair, releasing the iridescent creature before continuing her exploration.

Behind her, Hook said dryly, "Unless a _swarm_ of insects burrowed into Mr. Robert's hair, Miss Lovegood, such excessive grooming is hardly necessary."

She lowered her fingers, giggling when Wesley muttered, "It's necessary to _me_."

They had reached a clearing deep within the forest. The small circle of mushrooms surrounded by sweet-smelling grasses and ferns looked just as Luna remembered it. Inside the ring, tiny flowers in vibrant colours bloomed in a carpet of grass and moss.

Lorelei said, "We need to hold hands around the ring. As Miss Lovegood already knows, when seven supplicants bring stones and song, faeries are drawn to the circle and may grant requests."

While the students spread out, Hook stepped between Lorelei and Trelawney. The Potions professor deposited a handful of colourful stones and gems onto a flat mushroom in the circle before standing and clasping Hook and Luna's hands. She said, "For the song to travel on the night air to the realm of the fae, our thoughts must be free of discord and strife. Think only of those you love." Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Lorelei began to sing a lilting Gaelic song.

When glimmering lights began to fill the ring, Luna enjoyed the look of wonder on Wesley's face almost as much as she had her own first sight of the tiny, winged faeries clothed in green. Zipping around the circle, the fair folk laughed at the astonishment and joy their appearance provoked.

One faery that the girl recognised by his startling resemblance to Draco Malfoy flew to Lorelei and pulled her hair, saying, "If you want Faery Phlox from us, we want silver from you." He spied the chain around the teacher's neck. He grabbed it, flying backwards. "We'll take this!"

"No! It isn't freely offered!"

The frantic whisper seemed to make the faery determined to see what was so special about a silver chain. He tugged harder. Luna dropped Lorelei's hand when the woman gently pulled.

Hook held on. "Why can't he have the chain? What's so important about it?"

The fae had tugged the chain free from the dress. Mortal and immortal males wore identical frowns. Puck lifted the objects hanging from the chain. He frowned. "The emerald ring is platinum, not silver, and so is the band with…." Looking up, he cried, "Infinity knots! These are joining rings!"

Luna watched Lorelei's eyes dart around wildly. The other faeries were entertaining the rest of their group. Only she and Hook had heard the pronouncement.

Dark eyes shining with tears implored them to keep silent.

Puck reached out a hand to taste a teardrop before reaching into a pouch dangling from his waist. Tossing some dust at the man and girl after sprinkling some on his own head, the faery chanted, "Secrets not meant to be known will remain untold. So mote it be." He let go of the rings. Lorelei dropped the chain back into hiding.

Flying to Luna, Puck ordered, "Tell me the secret, girl."

She opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. A quick glance showed Hook doing the same.

Luna had to strain to hear him ask, "Did Stuart know?"

Lorelei said, "I'll tell you again. I was in Severus' bedroom, in the middle of the night, when Stuart burst in. All I can say is that he had the poison when he entered, and no one forced him to drink it." Her voice rang with sincerity. "I can't tell you how sorry I am that your friend made that choice. You can question everyone I've ever known, try to access my file from Mushu or our mutual friend at Ministry Intelligence, keep looking for conspiracies, but you won't find any."

Slowly, Hook nodded.

Wesley looked over and asked, "Is everything all right?"

Luna offered the faery her silver Nixi the Pixi bracelet. It was one of her favourites, but the cause was worthy.

Puck took it with a wink. He said, "Impatient mortals!" Shrinking the bracelet with its smiling pixie face until it fit onto his own wrist, the faery commanded, "Give us a dance, and we'll give you the phlox!"

Lorelei pulled her hand from Hook's loose clasp. "Sybil, you dance with James. Wesley will dance with Luna while the girls and I will show the faeries a proper circle dance."

Luna said, "I hope we don't have to sing the school song this time." She felt a sharp tug on her hair and exclaimed, "Ow!"

Satisfied with her reaction, Puck nodded. "That's for thinking we'd allow our ears to be assaulted again. We shall provide the accompaniment, girl."

Golden instruments materialised. Unearthly, beautiful music spilled into the clearing. The chiming laughter of the fae only enhanced the compelling sound.

Luna followed Wesley's lead in a waltz that was spirited instead of stately. She hardly noticed when the faeries began sprinkling dust over the dancers. She was caught up in the music and the look in Wesley's eyes.

When they began to rise, he asked drolly, "I take it this occurrence is _supposed_ to happen?"

"Yes, and the more a couple loves, the higher they float."

He cradled her face in his hands, kissing her sweetly. Forgetting the dance, they clung to each other while faery dust sparkled all around. Luna's eyes widened when she saw that Hook and Trelawney were rising fast, staring intently at one another. She told Wesley, "If they float near us, my happy thoughts will pop like soap bubbles."

Wesley's smile made her temperature, and body rise. He kissed her tenderly and thoroughly, his hands gliding over her hair and down her back. Lifting his mouth for a moment, he whispered, "Our love will lift us up." Her fingers clenched in his hair when his hands lowered and boldly caressed. Their next kiss was a passionate mingling of breath and tongues. Luna opened heavy eyelids to see that they were still rising. She smiled dreamily. "How high do you think we'll go?"

He laughed huskily while bending his head to hers. "With us, Bella Luna, the sky's the limit."

-

* * *

A/N: I always felt sorry for Luna, in Chapter 8, only lifting a little higher than Lorelei and Dumbledore! I'd been waiting for an opportunity to get her back for a dance with Wesley- hope you're glad I did! 


	46. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

Chapter 46- Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

-

In Charms, Professor Flitwick instructed the class to make eggcups do cartwheels for 'review.'

Ginny sent her eggcup rolling, fighting the urge to roll her eyes when Colin whispered, "Did you hear about that Hufflepuff who went mental over the stress of OWLs and ran screaming out of her common room?"

She lost the fight, rolling her eyes in a slow, exasperated motion. "Hilary Duff ran screaming because she had a massive zit on her forehead, and somebody asked if she'd become a Hindu."

"No!"

"Yes. Just because someone's a Hufflepuff, doesn't mean they can't have a Slytherin moment."

Colin grinned. "Yeah. After all, we know a Slytherin who can act like a Hufflepuff!"

Her giggle over the reference to Blaise cut short by the sound of a throat being cleared. Professor Flitwick stood nearby. He gave them an admonishing look. She mouthed, 'Sorry' while wishing her teacher was a bit taller so she could have seen him coming.

To appear properly studious, she waved her wand and made the eggcup cartwheel once more. The teacher beamed his approval.

Ginny closed her eyelids, so she could roll her eyes again without risking detention. She was sick of reviewing for OWLs, except for her practice sessions with Draco. He gave kissed as an incentive to excel.

After finishing with the practical review, Flitwick assigned silent reading of M. Poppins' essay on Levitation Charms.

She knew the material by heart, so pretended to read while thinking about her boyfriend instead. In the weeks since she had used the Invisibility Cloak to visit Draco, Ginny often went over the events of that night, wondering what effect they would have on the future. Her mouth curved in a smile. How excited and apprehensive she'd been, climbing the Slytherin boys' staircase.

_In the stress of the moment, she_ _forgot which door was Draco's. Opening the wrong one, she walked in and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. The sight of Montague's hairy chest caused her to shudder and close her eyes tightly before whirling around to make a speedy exit._

_Inside the next chamber, two single and one double bed proved she had the right room. Ginny opened the bed curtains and slipped inside._

_"You back, Blaise?" _

_She pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and whispered, "Lumos minor." The softly glowing tip of her wand revealed Draco's sprawled body. His black trousers made the pale musculature of his torso look like something sculpted out of marble. Eyes closed, he reached out, and touched her arm._

_"I need a hug."_

_A pouting lower lip and a tug accompanied the faintly slurring words. Off-balanced, she fell against him. He rolled, placing his head against her chest. Instinctively, her fingers lifted to caress his hair._

_"Tha's nice. I don' wanna be alone. Bad things are in the dark." Before she could do more than take a breath to speak, he rubbed his cheek against her and chuckled, "Did my pillow get fluffier? You didn' have to do tha', you were jus' fine..."_

_She hastily uttered a sobering spell learnt from her brothers. _

_One set of thick white-blond eyelashes lifted. After a moment, what Draco saw registered, because grey eyes opened wide. "Ginny?"_

_His head and body jerked away from her. The quick motion made him press his palms to his temples with a hiss of pain. Sitting up and leaning toward her, he repeated, all trace of slurring gone, "How did you get here?"_

_She offered a brushing/flossing mint. He took it with a snort of amusement. Reaching out to rub his temples, Ginny said, "Blaise came and got me. She said that you needed me."_

_His gaze slid away. The corners of his mouth turned down. She could feel the tension beneath her circling fingertips even though his tone was impassive._ _"Did she say why?"_

_"Your father sent a letter that..." Her voice halted when he abruptly pulled away from her, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and putting his head in his hands. She stroked his back. "The letter upset you so much that you brooded, got drunk, and turned to Blaise for comfort."_

_"Some comfort. What, she have plans with her Ape Man? Is that why she went running to you?"_

_She pulled hard on his shoulders. He fell back onto the mattress. Pushing him down when he tried to sit up, Ginny bent and whispered fiercely, "Drop the self pity. She wasn't crying out of relief to have you off her hands." Kissing him possessively, she declared, "Blaise did the right thing. I'm your girlfriend. I'm the one who should be here to hold you."_

_The ease with which he pushed her back against the bed and shifted to hold her body down with his would've been embarrassing if she could feel anything except a startled thrill. Draco smiled in a way that sent shivers skittering down her spine._ _"Then hold me."_

_His lips seduced hers to part. Her lids became heavy as he pressed deep, drugging kisses to her mouth. She closed her eyes and fell into a silken darkness that enveloped and obliterated all thought except pulling him closer. When he rolled away to lie beside her, Ginny automatically turned to bring him back to her. Draco held her against his chest. _

_Huskily, he said, "That kind of comfort goes to my head and could get me in deep trouble, Gin-blossom."_

_The wry note in his voice made Ginny lift her head to smile. "Regretting that Wizard's Handshake?" _

_His silvery gaze focused on her mouth. "Yes." He shook his head. "I mean no." Giving a short laugh, he said, "Right this minute, yeah, I wish I hadn't, but overall, I don't regret it." His fingers sifted through her hair and then gently pushed her down to lie against him. After several minutes of silence, he admitted, "Blaise was right. I do need you. My father is disappointed in me, and obliquely told me to stop seeing you or else."_

_His arms tightened around her. She could hear his heart pound. Soothingly, she said, "Lucius won't harm you. You're the heir of a pure-blood family." _

_Draco said, "Thy love is better than high birth to me."_

_Ginny smiled. "Shakespeare?"_

_"Yeah." His tone changed. "I'm not worried about myself."_

_The sombreness frightened her. In her mind, she heard Blaise say warningly over the breakfast table in Spain, 'The last thing we need is to give Lucius a reason to escape Azkaban.'_

_Ginny deliberately kept her voice light. "Don't worry about me. If you think your father will try and harm me, my dad has connections that can help." She said, "I'm pretty handy with a hex or jinx, as well." Rubbing her cheek against him, she teased, "Good thing I prefer firm, because my pillow's not very fluffy." _

_His chest shook with repressed laughter before his tone became serious._ _"I drank because I thought I'd have to give you up, and I couldn't do it sober."_

_Ginny lifted her head to gaze into shadowed eyes. "You can't give me up. I refuse to go." _

_He grinned appreciatively. "Feisty...one of the reasons why I love you so damned much."_

_She slithered up to plant a kiss on his mouth. "You'd better, because that's how much I love you."_

Rudely jolted from the memory of Draco's embrace, Ginny glared at the boy who had shaken her arm. "What?" she snapped.

Colin laughed, pointing to the students filing out of the classroom. "Time to go, space case." When she frowned at the unfamiliar Muggle term, Colin snickered. "Did you switch brains with Luna or something?"

The thought made her laugh softly. "Something, mate. Definitely something."

"Well, if Malfoy doesn't show up to walk you to lunch, I'll escort you." Shaking his head, her friend said, "You must have really low blood sugar to act this way."

Ginny insisted that they wait for several minutes outside the classroom before she reluctantly accompanied Colin toward the Great Hall. Nearing the Entry, he smiled and nodded toward the boys' lavatory. "Nature calls. Go on and save me some red grapes, okay?"

"Sure."

When Ginny passed the last door before the Entry Hall, she wasn't overly startled when her robe was snagged and she was tugged inside. She thought it was Draco, re-enacting one of their covert encounters. She smiled at the romantic gesture.

Her smile froze to see it wasn't her boyfriend who had pulled her into the room. It was Montague.

"Thought I was Malfoy, Weaselette? Too bad for you, I'm not."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "No, that's too bad for you, because then you'd be a decent person." She turned to leave.

His wand dug into her chin. "You don't leave until I allow it, blood-traitor."

It was hard not to sneer at seven measly inches of willow, but she refrained, sliding her hand into her pocket while she said, "All right. Have your say."

The pressure against her throat eased. Her fingers tightened around her wand while the bully said, "I know people in high places, and they don't want the likes of you mucking up Malfoy's future. Since you're a pure-blood, you get a warning. Stay away from him, or pay the price."

Ginny bit her tongue until she could reply calmly, "What price is that?"

His wand rose to slide across her cheek. It felt as slimy as its owner did. His broad, coarse face broke into a gruesome smile. "How'd you like to lose your pretty face? Bet Malfoy wouldn't want you if these cute freckles were scars."

Through her robe pocket, she pointed her wand while saying, "_Expelliarmus!" _His wand flew across the room. When Montague raised his fist, she cried, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ He froze. She jumped when the door behind her slammed open.

"Leave her alone you bastard!"

Draco stormed into the room, wand at the ready. He stared at the petrified Chaser and then turned to pull her close. After hugging her so hard that she could barely breathe, he kissed her remaining breath away. When Ginny shared what had happened, he told her that Colin's worried look upon noticing her absence made him reach for the Trackingbrall in his pocket.

Upon viewing her amazement, and the hole that the magical blast had put in her robe, Draco grinned. "Have I ever told you that you would've made a superb Slytherin?"

She laughed in reaction to the relief she felt. "I think you would've been a great Gryffindor."

He gave a look of exaggerated horror.

She dissolved into giggles.

Draco chuckled. "Montague's too ugly to become a permanent statue. I think my Head of House needs to hear how a prefect has abused, and deserves to lose, his position." With a sweeping bow that reminded her of a dashing Captain of the Guard, he said, "The honour is yours, Cherie."

Ginny blew him a kiss. "Merci, Mon Coeur." She waved her wand, said "_Mobilicorpus_," and set the frozen boy into motion.

-

* * *

-

After Draco had rushed out of the Hall in search of Ginny, Blaise attempted to finish her lunch.

Pansy and Millicent sneering while muttering snide comments to each other didn't faze her. She was used to the unappetizing view.

Crabbe and Goyle, who had asked her to call them Mr. C and Mr. G--when nobody else was around--offered her the last chocolate chip biscuit from the platter they had devoured. She took it with a smile. They could be so sweet. Blaise glanced over at Terry. He was smiling at something Wesley said. Her gaze lingered, wondering when they would be able to sit and talk like that again. Her throat began to ache.

Impulsively, she walked over to the Ravenclaw table and handed Terry the biscuit. "For my sweetie." His smile brought tears to her eyes. She left the Hall, blinking madly in order to keep from crying like a ruddy Hufflepuff.

"Pssttt...Zabini...Blaise...over here!"

What was with people waylaying her behind the statue of Bertha the Behemoth? Was it the statue's proximity to the Hall? She recognised the speaker's voice and approached warily. The last time she and Granger had a private chat, the girl hexed her. Not wanting to dance until she almost dropped again, she palmed her wand. "Your parents didn't forbid you to talk to me, did they? Why the secrecy?"

The girl tucked a bushy strand of hair behind her ear. "I've been taking a lot of...nonsense...because of Ginny and Draco. I didn't want to give people another excuse to call me a 'Slytherin lover.'" Defiantly, she said, "I suppose you'd chat in front of anybody and give a rude gesture if they commented."

"No, I do my share of sneaking around." Blaise grinned. "Rude gestures, too." Curious, she asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

The girl glanced down at fingernails she probably kept short for practical reasons. "I wouldn't normally ask, but Ginny's been rather...busy lately...so I decided that since you helped her get Hands to sponsor the Valentine's dance, I'd ask you to help get him to support an End of Year ball."

Interested, despite the pang that thinking of a Ball without Terry caused, Blaise said, "Muggles sure have a lot of dances." She thought about it for a moment. "Would the formal attire be Muggle or wizard?"

"If it was optional, then those who have dress robes but can't afford or don't want to wear Muggle attire wouldn't be excluded." The smile that curved Hermione's lips was smug. "No one could object, either."

Blaise's respect for the other girl bumped up another notch. Maybe she _was_ the brightest witch of their time. Giving Granger a considering once-over, she asked, "Do you have a Muggle ball gown?"

"No. I'll wear my dress robes. I only wore them once, to the Yule Ball. They're perfectly serviceable."

That stiff, proud tone didn't match the wistful look in light brown eyes. Blaise said, "If I agree to manoeuvre Hands to sponsor the ball, then you have to agree to a Girls' Day Out with Ginny, Luna, and a couple of others." She waved her hand airily. "Shopping, hair, nails, lunch...deal?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I am a prefect. Are you suggesting that I leave school grounds without permission? To flit about London _shopping_, I presume?"

A little Slytherin persuasion was called for. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. We'd just be going...a little further...off school grounds."

The girl looked only a little more agreeable. "How will we get to London?"

"Floo."

Hermione levelled a look that made Blaise fight not to fidget. "And where is this floo located?"

"The Hog's Head."

"Hmmm...prudent choice."

Praise Merlin, the formidable girl was starting to come round! Using the silkiest voice possible, Blaise painted a beguiling image with words. "Imagine finding that perfect dress, wearing it to the ball, seeing the look on Ron's face when he beholds you, a vision of loveliness, descending the girls' staircase."

Hermione was silent for so long that Blaise started to worry. Had she gone overboard?

"A vision of loveliness?"

Repressing the urge to shout with triumph, she smiled. "You'll take his breath away. Is that a yes?"

"I shouldn't."

"But you will?"

"I will--once you win over Hands."

Blaise grinned. "It's as good as done."

Once in the main corridor, she saw a slim blond ahead of her and ran to catch up with him. "Colin, wait up, I need you!"

Blue eyes lit with unholy amusement. "Sorry, Blaise, too late, I've already got a girlfriend." When she punched him in the arm, he said, "Ow! Don't take rejection well, do you?" Stepping out of right jab range, he said, "All right, don't abuse me. How may I be of assistance?"

"Help me think up a way to convince Professor Hands to sponsor an End of Year ball to Dumbledore."

He stared. Pale brows contracted in thought and then smoothed out. The devious glint in his eyes gave her hope. Colin snapped his fingers. "Easy. We sing one of his favourite songs and then you do your Marilyn Monroe act. Hands agrees in order to show what a big, strong, influential man he is, the wanker."

She said, "What's a 'Marilyn Monroe act'?"

Colin batted his eyelashes in exaggerated fashion. Breathily, he cooed, "Professor Hands, I was wondering, do you think that someone as _influential_ and _distinguished_ as yourself were to propose an End of Year ball that the headmaster would agree?"

She pinched his cheek. "How about you do it, blondie?"

Colin smirked. "Sorry, you're the one whose picture Hands will want to have autographed so he can brag that the Zabini Girl has the hots for teacher." Seeing her grimace of distaste, he laughed incorrigibly. "Meet me in the library before the class. We need to pick out a song."

"Okay, see you."

Binns never noticed when she was late to class, but Draco did. When she sat down at the table, he said, "What have you been up to?"

Glancing sideways, she asked, "What have _you_ been up to?" He raised a platinum brow imperiously. She arched a dark one in return.

After several minutes' impasse, her mate shrugged. "I went to save Ginny from whoever had kept her from the Hall, only to find that she'd taken care of Montague already."

She teased, "Did you pout?"

"Hardly. I snogged her breathless and escorted her, and the bastard she'd petrified, to Snape's office."

"What did Snape do?"

"Montague has detention with Filch until the end of term, and if he threatens Ginny again, he loses his prefect privileges and faces Ministry charges."

Blaise mirrored Draco's smile. He stared pointedly until she confessed, "I asked Colin if he would help me persuade Hands to go to Dumbledore and suggest a ball."

"Why? You can't dance with Boot."

"So?"

He was staring commandingly again. She pretended not to notice.

Binns droned, "Which founding wizard of the Wizengamot said 'I cannot tell a lie'? Anyone? Anyone?"

Doodling Terry's name distracted from the silent pressure--for a few minutes. So did sketching a picture of her inquisitive friend with an appropriately long nose. He reached out and snatched the drawing.

Draco changed the nose to a classically perfect length, pocketed it and leaned close to whisper, "Funny, really funny...almost as much as this."

_This_ was his fingers darting out to poke her side. Blaise bit her lip. Gods, he was ruthless. She was incredibly ticklish. Stubbornly, she shook her head. No way was she going to tell him her reason for wanting to lobby for a dance. He struck again. She had to bite a knuckle to stop from laughing.

Draco smiled wickedly. "You either tell me what I want to know, or I continue to tickle-torture you. The easy way, or the hard way, you decide."

Ungraciously, she gave in. "Merlin, all right, stop already. Granger asked me to, okay, happy now?"

He shook his head in amused disbelief. "Just when I thought you couldn't act more like a Hufflepuff."

Blaise decided not to share about the 'Girls' Day Out.' Ginny could tell him later. Much later, like the day before Hogsmeade weekend. When the class was over, she sneered when he wished her good luck. "Yeah, right. You finally realised that a dance means you get to see Red all dressed up, more like it. Bye."

In the back of the library near the Restricted Section, Colin was leafing through a portfolio of music.

She tossed her schoolbag onto the table and sat down beside him. "So, what have you got?"

He continued to search. "I remembered seeing Hands mouthing every word to that Elton John song Wesley and Luna sang at the Valentine's dance. I figure if we sing it, we're halfway to yes."

She moved closer to help sort. "Sword and stone, you've loads of songs! How will you find it?"

He lifted a sheet of music. "Elementary, my dear Blaise. I looked in the 'Mum's favourites' section."

"Your mum liked Elton John? Is that why you have it, to remember her by?"

"Yes. She'd clean house to his greatest hits record." At her blank look, he elaborated, "Records are like Orpheus Orbs except flat, and the old ones get scratchy."

His smile was reminiscent, and tinged with sadness. Blaise felt like a git for bringing painful memories up. "Oh. I'm sorry if I upset you, asking about her. That's tough, losing your mum."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a strawberry-blonde approach and called, "Mindy, over here!" Blaise filled her in on the song and it being one of Colin's mum's favourites.

Mindy's sceptical look turned tender when he stated with puppy-dog eyes, "Yeah, I really miss her." Giving the girl a heart-tugging look, he said, "I miss her hugs."

His girlfriend hugged him.

Blaise smiled. Aw, that was sweet.

He sighed. "I miss the way she used to kiss me goodnight, too."

Mindy leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head and kissed her full on the mouth before pulling back to laugh at her sputtering. "We were a very affectionate family."

Blaise shook her head. "You really are a perv. Let me see the song." She scanned the notes. "I remember _Don't Go Breaking My Heart. _I can't sing the girly part. Too high. Mind swapping?"

"Of course not. Remember that song _Broken_?"

She had tried to forget. "Sure. Let's do it."

In Muggle Studies, Blaise waited until after she and Colin sang the song to ask wide-eyed, in a breathy voice, "Professor Hands, this _wonderful_ song reminds me of the Valentine's Dance. Do you think it's _possible_ for the school to have an End of Year ball, like Muggles have, to promote tolerance and harmony and...stuff?" Elbowing Colin, who was snorting over her eloquent ending, she used the feminine wile that her mother swore no man could resist. Blaise bent her head, as if shy, and then raised her eyes entreatingly.

The teacher smiled at her with amiable condescension. "With me, all things are possible. Remain after class, and we'll talk about it then."

On the way back to her desk, Blaise looked at Ginny and whispered a single word. Passing Luna, she repeated the soft plea of "_Help!"_

_-_

* * *

_-_

Any girl asked to remain after class with a Professor named Manny Randy Hands had a right to panic, in Luna's opinion. She smiled reassuringly at Blaise, who looked greatly relieved.

The teacher began pontificate on the different types of Muggle transportation. Since her father had done a series of articles titled 'License to Drive, or License to Kill?' she felt knowledgeable enough to not to have to pay close attention. Instead, Luna's mind turned inward, to last night's vivid dream. She had dreamt of a place out of myth or legend, a Neverland, where a pirate ship glided through dark waters, sails billowing.

_The Jolly Roger rippled in the stiff breeze, the skull and cross bones glowing white against the black fabric. The full moon shone brightly on the deck of the pirate ship Revenge. _

_Two men were carrying on a swordfight from bow to stern. One smiled wickedly while parrying. He was every inch a pirate, from his black plumed hat and wavy brown hair to his thigh high boots. The other man looked more like a fencing master due to his severely tailored black clothing, pulled back hair and finesse with a blade._

_A thud resounded from the planks of the deck. Bound and gagged, a mermaid with a tail covered in iridescent scales was attempting to propel herself toward the railing. _

_The pirate noticed the raven-haired siren's actions. He laughed. "I must admit, sir, that your lady love is plucky as well as uncommonly pretty. After I'm through with you, perhaps I'll keep her in a tank, for those lonely nights at sea."_

_The fencing master's expression became even grimmer. "The only thing you'll embrace will be death, when I send you down to Davy Jones' locker."_

_The clang and rasp of steel intensified. _

_From below deck came a shimmering streak of gold. Zooming over to the combatants, the tiny orb of light circled the pair before hovering in front of the pirate. A faery shook her diminutive fist and scolded fiercely. Impatiently, the man waved a steel hook and sent her flying. She landed on the deck with an indignant peep. While the adversaries continued their duel, the glow about the tiny being grew steadily larger, until the fae became the size of a human woman._

_She was a unique looking female, with her pale skin, layered green dress, and long, flyaway blonde hair. Taking a wobbly step forward, she shouted,"James Hook, stop that nonsense this instant!"_

_The pirate's opponent took advantage of the Captain's distraction to engage and then disarm the rogue. The faery exclaiming halted the sword tip pressing into Hook's chest. "No! Don't kill him!"_

_Stygian eyes flashed. "Why shouldn't I?"_

_"Because I love him, and I'll let you and the siren go free!"_

_With a stiff nod, the man backed away and rushed back to free the mermaid. _

_Hook strode toward the faerie. "Tink, why the devil did you go and--"_

_"Don't call me Tink! That's the name given by a selfish little boy and I won't answer to it anymore."_

_After rolling blue eyes, the pirate grasped the faery's arms. "Sybil, that siren and her paramour are responsible for my first mate's death. That must be revenged."_

_"No, James," she said. " Smee drank too much and fell overboard trying to catch a peek at a mermaid without her shells. It isn't their fault that the crocodile ate him." She stroked his cheek tenderly. "It is not your fault either, so end this now."_

_Without glancing at the other couple, Hook declared,_ _"You are free to go."_

_A resounding splash caused the man to spin around and rush to the opposite rail, Sybil at his side. Gaping at the sight of the mermaid and her lover embracing while floating slowly away, he shook his head at the un-natural buoyancy. Turning to the woman smiling at his reaction, the Captain snapped,_ _"What is so demmed amusing?"_

_"You are. James, would you like to fly?"_

_His mouth twisted self-mockingly. "Alas, I have no happy thoughts."_

_She kissed him softly. "I love you, I'll be your first mate in every way, and if you search your heart, you'll admit that you love me too. Think about it. You've got happy thoughts."_

_Captain Hook's mouth curved in a smile that held no trace of cynicism. Cradling Sybil's face in his hands, he kissed her gently. She slid her arms around his neck; he slid his fingers into her hair. The embrace turned passionate, and neither noticed when their feet left the deck and began to float upwards._

_-_

"Do you find Muggle accident statistics amusing, Miss Lovegood?"

Startled into awareness, Luna's dreamy smile faltered. She blinked at the frowning professor and denied, "No, I'm only...so grateful...that my father doesn't have to use Muggle transportation."

Hands' disapproving expression relaxed. "Yes, the Wizarding world has much to be thankful for." He waved his wand at the blackboard. "The assignment due next class is an essay contrasting a Muggle and Magical method of transportation. If you have not experienced a Muggle mode, then I suggest you owl a parent or relative and get their account. Class dismissed."

The class quickly emptied.

Luna smiled when Blaise crossed her fingers and whispered 'wish us luck' before the three girls walked up to the professor. Hands sat at his desk, sandy-blond head lowered to search through a desk drawer. With an exclamation of triumph, he pulled out a copy of Cosmopolitan Witch and opened the glossy magazine to the Zabini Jewellers ad.

The girls traded incredulous glances.

The wizard said defensively, "I enjoy the quizzes."

Blaise smiled. "So do I. Would you like me to sign that 'for my favourite Muggle Studies teacher'?"

Professor Hands loosened his tie. "If you insist, my dear."

Smile brittle but determined, Blaise scrawled the autograph. Hands leaned back in his chair, weaving his fingers together and resting them on his paunchy abdomen. He said, "Ladies, tell me your ideas for this 'End of the World' dance."

Luna tried not to laugh. "It's the 'End of Year' ball, actually."

Ginny said, "I'm sure Professor Lorelei would be more than happy to organise the decorations again."

A definite spark of interest lit the man's eyes as Blaise began to explain how harmony and understanding would be credited to him. Nodding in a rhythmic way that was almost hypnotic, the man smiled genially at the end of the girl's pitch. "Allowing students to choose whether to wear dress robes or Muggle formal wear is an excellent way to promote tolerance. I approve." With a heavy sigh, he confided, "So many of my ideas to promote appreciation and acceptance of the non-magical have fallen on stony ground, never to take root, flourish, and bear fruit." Hands smiled sadly. "Muggle Spirit Week, Muggle History Month and the Muggle Film Festival, were all brilliant ideas that withered on the vine."

Luna looked at Blaise and mouthed, 'say something.'

The other girl hastily said, "Oh, that's too bad. I would've participated in Muggle Spirit Week."

Hands sat up straight. "Would you have worn that bikini in the ad on 'Swimwear Day'?"

Ginny's elbow to the side didn't prod the Slytherin to speech, but Luna's gentle kick to the ankle finally prodded Blaise to agree, "Um...sure."

Sighing deeply, the man shook his head. "How that would've raised school spirit." He gave another regretful exhalation. "Well, I shall use my considerable influence to persuade the headmaster of the vital importance of this ball. By the next class, I am confident that Hogwarts will be one giant step closer to tolerance."

The three girls each thanked the professor and turned to leave.

"Ladies, one last question."

Luna said, "Yes, Professor?"

"Will you three be wearing...Muggle gowns?"

_"Yes, sir,"_ she said along with the other girls.

His smile widened. "Excellent."

Blaise whimpered. Ginny pulled her out of the room while Luna closed the door and smiled to see the Slytherin shuddering. "Ugh, Ick, Eeuwww, he is the lowest, slimiest, ickiest, vilest teacher on the planet!"

Ginny sniggered. "Please, don't repress your feelings. Tell us how you really feel."

"It was for the greater good," Luna reminded. When the other girls nodded, she said straight-faced, "Just try not to think about how your gowns are going to raise Hands' spirits."

Both her friends' faces scrunched in disgust.

Back at Ravenclaw, she saw Wesley was sitting at a table, dividing his attention between a text and a girl who was standing beside him. Luna stood still while housemates moved past her into the chamber. She unclenched her fists and forced her overheating brain to function rationally. Observing the situation without a red haze in front of her eyes revealed two things. First, the girl--some sixth year--was trying her best to chat the boy up. Secondly, Wesley was only being polite.

Blood pressure stabilising, Luna walked over to the table, a serene smile on her face. Wesley looked up, his face brightening noticeably upon seeing her.

Viewing the swing of her hips, a dashing eyebrow lifted. He chuckled when she dropped her bag and sat on his lap. Blue eyes gleamed when she pulled his head down for a long, deep kiss. When she finally lifted her mouth from his, the girl was gone.

The satisfied look on her face made Wesley laugh softly. "That's one girl who will never ask to borrow my Potions notes again."

"Not if she doesn't want to brew trouble."

His merry laughter made her, and several other girls smile. "I like your possessive streak, Bella Luna." He lifted a strand of her hair and began winding it around his finger. "It matches mine."

She saw a prefect enter and slid over to the chair next to Wesley before informing him about the Muggle-style ball Professor Hands had agreed to sponsor. She asked, "Do you think the headmaster will agree to hold one?"

"Why not? Dumbledore seemed to like the last dance, and probably doesn't care what a few parents say about their darling pure-bloods being forced to enjoy themselves with inferior classmates."

His finger was now a lovely shade of purple. Kissing it, she released the digit from its silky bondage and asked, "Will you dress Muggle or wizard?"

He looked surprised. "It's optional? That's inspired." He gave her a heated look. "It depends on what you'd like to see me in, Buttercup."

Luna felt her cheeks turn pink. "The modern tuxedo you wore to the New Year's Eve party would look s--nice."

Bright eyes twinkled while he teased, "S'nice...is that anything like s'wonderful, or s'marvellous?"

Blushing, she scolded, "You know I was going to say sexy."

The backs of his fingers brushed her cheek. "I know, but I like to hear you say it. Really raises my spirits."

She burst out laughing. It was several minutes before she could control her mirth enough to say what exactly was so funny.

-

* * *

-

On the morning of Hogsmeade weekend, Draco lay in bed thinking that this day had seemed to take forever to arrive. As a sixth year, he was free from the burden of OWLs or NEWTs, but he had felt pressure all the same.

Ginny, always spirited, had become more so over the weeks of review and testing. One day, she would complain that her teachers were becoming obsessive compulsive. The next, his girl would demand that he help practise a Charm or test her on History of Magic one more time. If he tried to suggest they take a break, she snapped at him. When he indicated his willingness to press on reviewing, she would throw herself into his arms and try to snog his lips off. He sat up. Ginny bewitched or bedevilled by turns, but she was never boring.

He sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand over his hair. It was overlong, falling into his eyes, but he still refused to have it trimmed. Red had become fixated on it, always touching his 'gorgeous platinum hair' and in moments of whimsy, murmuring, 'grow, hair, grow.'

Lips quirking, Draco stood and began to stretch. A quick glance in his mirror reassured that his muscular tone was still at its peak, even though Quidditch season had ended and he'd only been able to work out a couple of times in the last fortnight. The thought of Ginny's hands roaming a chest lacking tone or definition made him vow to hit the weights more often.

When he flexed his pecs, the amusement he felt over his display of vanity changed to chagrin when a sleepy voice asked, "That's a cool trick, boss. I can wiggle my ears. Wanna see?"

Draco turned to see Crabbe's ears wiggling. He said dryly, "You're talented, Vincent."

"I can wriggle my nose like a rabbit," said Goyle, obviously wanting equal praise.

He sighed. "I stand in awe." Draco strode toward his trunk, halting when an ominous flapping sound reverberated at the window.

"That's a big blackbird."

Tonelessly, he corrected, "It's a raven, Crabbe." An idea formed. Opening the window wide, he backed over to his bed. When the bird hopped into the room, he grabbed his wand and waved. "_Includere!_" A cage materialised around the raven flapping its wings, cawing angrily. Draco pointed his wand again. "_Silencio!_"

He bent to pick up the envelope that had dropped onto the rug. It was black, with the Malfoy seal impressed into green wax this time.

"Are you going to open that?" Goyle asked.

He shook his head. "Not yet." He placed the missive into a pouch in his trunk, gathered a black shirt and trousers and warded the trunk before heading to the shower. Standing beneath the hot spray, he deliberated what to do. There were options. He could ignore what was undoubtedly a second warning, give in to it, or ask for help.

He was still undecided when he returned to the room.

"Uh...boss?"

"Yes, Goyle?"

"Is that bird your new pet? Can I feed it, and water it, and call it George?"

"It's not a pet, but yes, you can care for it as long as you don't open the cage or get your fingers too close. It's not a nice bird, Gregory."

In his pyjamas printed with tiny Hogwarts Express trains, the huge boy seemed especially childlike, crouching on the floor in front of the cage. A sharp beak lashed out, almost striking the thick outstretched fingers. Goyle pulled his hand back. "He's an angry bird." Snatching hold of the ring at the top of the cage, the boy shook the wrought iron. "Naughty, naughty. Be good or be thirsty, George."

The way the raven cocked its head and quit beating its wings against the bars caused a chill to shudder down Draco's spine. Could the raven be an Animagus? The situation was becoming complicated.

He said with forced casualness, "I think our bird needs someone to watch him constantly. If you two take turns while getting dressed, I'll have Slinky send you up a breakfast tray and some seed and water for...George..." His cronies nodded obediently. Goyle lumbered into the lavatory while Draco called into the fireplace. Slinky agreed to bring the requested items, glancing curiously at the raven before leaving.

Crabbe sat down in front of the cage. "I don't think you should keep this bird as a pet, boss. I think he's bad." He stared solemnly at the raven. "If George pecks me, can I wring his neck?"

Was that a panicked silent squawk? Smiling unpleasantly, Draco waited several moments before he said, "No, but feel free to give our bird a Stinging Hex to teach him manners."

Goyle relieved Crabbe on guard duty. After warding the cage to prevent Gregory from trying to hug or squeeze 'George' and allowing him to escape, Draco went downstairs.

Blaise looked up with a smile, reaching for the pot to pour him a cup of tea. Handing him the mug, she slanted a quick glance to make sure Fiona and Morrigan were absorbed in their own discussion before whispering, "What's wrong?"

He filled her in.

She bit her lip. "You need help. Why don't you guys go have a talk with Mr. Weasley while we're having our day out?"

Draco frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ginny didn't tell you...last night...about our plans for a Girls' Day Out?"

A humourless laugh accompanied his flat, "No."

She laughed nervously, "Heh, that's funny, she said she would." Big brown eyes entreated. "We're going to go into London to find a dress for the ball and do girly stuff. Have lunch, while you do...manly stuff."

"Who are _we_?"

"Ginny, Me, Luna, Fiona, Morrigan, and...Hermione."

He tried to imagine the diverse group doing 'girly stuff.' It was impossible. Granger and girly were not words he associated together. Trying to bend his mind around the boggling idea, Draco asked sarcastically, "Who are the blokes you expect me to do 'manly stuff' with?"

She started nibbling a fingernail. One look from him halted the nervous habit. In an undertone, his mate listed, "Wesley, not David since he made plans, or Terry since he's restricted, so that leaves..." Blaise rushed through the last names so fast they sounded like one, "HarryandRon."

He accepted a bowl of porridge and repeated blankly, "Harry and Ron." Reflexively, he picked up a spoon and began to eat.

Morrigan leaned over. "Are you okay with our plans, Draco?"

Why wouldn't he be? His girl got to go swanning off to London while he was expected to spend hours with three blokes who had each, at one time or another, kicked, or helped to kick, his arse. It would be jolly good fun, what? He started to shake with silent laughter.

Blaise took his hand. "I'm serious about asking Mr. Weasley for help if you don't want to take the raven to Snape or Dumbledore. He'll help you with Lucius." Squeezing his fingers gently, she pleaded, "Let him help you, please, for me...and even more for Ginny's sake."

Draco looked away from misty eyes, swallowing before nodding abruptly. "Fine, I'll do it. You go off, have fun, and I'll go give my girlfriend's father another reason to hate me."

She leaned over and planted a smacking kiss on his cheek. "One day he'll love you almost as much as I do."

A strident voice said, "Look at them, Milty. Don't they make you sick?"

Parkinson stood with her hand in the crook of Montague's arm. The Chaser pulled the pug-faced girl away. "Ignore them Pansy. Let's go to the Hall and eat."

Sneering, the girl allowed the barrel-chested boy to steer her to the entrance.

Fiona said in a strangled voice, "Milty? Montague's first name is _Milty_?"

Morrigan laughed. "Milton Montague. What a horrible name to give a child. No wonder he turned out so badly."

Draco imagined Pansy trying to get her new boyfriend interested in a kiss and cuddle and began to chuckle.

Beside him, Blaise smiled. "Everything will work out, won't it?"

He shrugged. "We'll certainly find out."

Once the group made its way to Hogsmeade, the girls used the three Invisibility Cloaks to sneak into the Hog's Head behind the boys. Draco ignored the tavern patrons' rude questions about the raven he carried and paid the barman for the use of his Floo. In the small back room, he averted his gaze from the sight of goodbye kisses and set down the cage to hold Ginny tightly. "Enjoy your day out." He slid his mouth across hers, needing a kiss for good luck.

"Uh, Ginny--sister--the other girls have gone."

Perhaps he'd given six or seven kisses because he needed a lot of luck. Her lips tried to cling when he lifted his head. That made him smile, even though he was uncertain of how Mr. Weasley would react to his predicament. After she had Flooed to the Zabini office flat, Draco turned to Ron. He jerked his head toward the fireplace. "You first."

"All right. We'll floo to my dad's workshop, and I'll sneak into the house and get him."

Roberts asked with a puckish smile, "Are we avoiding your mother for some reason, Weasley?"

"You've never met her, have you Roberts? Believe me--we want to talk to my father alone first."

Roberts looked to Draco for confirmation. He nodded.

Weasley stepped onto the hearth, followed by Roberts and Potter.

Draco kept a firm grasp on the handle to the birdcage, while he took Floo powder and strode forward. Stepping out of the fireplace, he saw Mr. Weasley and his eldest son talking with Ron. Apparently, they had been in the cluttered workshop when the boys started arriving. They hurried over upon seeing him.

Bill nodded at the bird. "May I?" The pony-tailed Weasley used his wand to run some sort of test on the raven. Red sparks flashed. "This is definitely an Animagus, and as far as I know, an unregistered one. I need to take the raven to the Ord--Aurors for questioning. That okay with you, Malfoy?"

"Yes, of course, take it."

"I'll return in a few hours with the results."

Weasley watched his brother leave with a grimace on his face. "Never liked birds except owls. Always expect them to attack in flocks, trying to peck everything to death in a murderous frenzy."

Potter adjusted his glasses, smiling. "Is there something you fear more than spiders?"

"No! No there's not, but I don't like birds, okay?"

Draco said, "I don't either."

"I like birds." The group turned to gaze at Roberts, who grinned. "Chickens, pheasants, ducks...fried, baked, roasted..."

Arthur Weasley cleared his throat to gain their attention. He had an air of authority despite his casual attire.

Draco handed him the letter.

Mr. Weasley examined the seal carefully. Gingerly breaking the wax and opening the letter, the older wizard removed the parchment out of the stygian envelope. After scanning it silently, he read the message aloud.

**It appears that the inferior company you keep has corrupted your pure-blood character. You have ignored my instructions and ill-treated my messenger. I am most displeased. Such insolence cannot be allowed to continue unchecked. If you do not remove the impediment to your future, it will be removed for you.**

A heavy silence fell over the workshop.

Weasley asked bluntly, "Is that a threat?"

Draco looked from the son's stormy blue eyes to the father's calmly determined expression. He said, "Yes, that's definitely a threat."

-

* * *

-

A/N: This chapter, Goyle reminded me of the 'abominable snowman' in the old Bugs Bunny cartoons who wanted a bunny rabbit, saying, "I'll hug him, and squeeze him, and call him George." Also Buddy, from Elf, saying, "He's an angry elf." about the dwarf writer who subsequently beats him up. Yay for being able to use bits from anything you like in fanfiction, (including a line from Peter Pan and a reference to an old Hitchcock classic The Birds...LOL)


	47. Circle of Friends

Chapter 47- Circle of Friends

-

Mr. Weasley took the acknowledgment of the veiled threat to Ginny much better than his son did. The younger redhead grabbed handfuls of Draco's shirt. "If that bastard you call a father tries to hurt my sister…."

Arthur placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder. "He's not the enemy, Ron."

Weasley released his grip. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry."

Draco used a steam spell to remove the wrinkles from his silk shirt. "No harm done, but in the future, do try and remember that I only want to protect Ginny."

Potter said, "If you stopped seeing Ginny, she'd be safe."

It took all Draco could do not to laugh in the other boy's face. "Believe that, do you? I'd not thought you one for false optimism, Potter."

"I'm not, but admit it. You're too selfish to give her up."

Conscious of his audience, he spread his hands. "You're right. I am, so live with it." His words were spoken to Potter, but he meant them for Ginny's family too. A glance at Mr. Weasley revealed a steady gaze and a small smile. Draco's brows drew together. The wizard was unlike any father he had ever known. This calm reception made him uneasy.

"I'm not asking you to give up your relationship with my daughter, only to help thwart any attempt to harm her." Arthur's composure defused the tension in the workshop.

Draco nodded. "How can I help?"

"I'm not sure, but hearing your willingness puts me at ease." The older wizard's gaze narrowed as he looked past the boy's shoulder, out the window. His tone changed to one of urgency. "Molly's coming. Use Disillusionment Charms. Quickly!"

The four boys blended into the background only moments before Mrs. Weasley burst into the building, waving a letter. "Look at what's come in the post! It's a letter from Ginny. She says that the school is having another dance and she wants to wear a Muggle ball gown instead of Wizard robes." Shaking the envelope, she said, "What's wrong with dress robes? I wore robes to our Yule ball, and you couldn't take your eyes off me!"

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "Now, dear, this really isn't the time for that sort of discussion."

The hair on the back of Draco's neck stood up when the woman sidled over to her husband. "I say this is the perfect time. Bill's off on an errand. There's just me, and you, and that comfy rug over there."

His blood grew cold. He was standing on 'that comfy rug!' If he moved, she might notice a shift in the chameleon-like properties of the spell, but if he stayed….

Draco sagged in relief when Mr. Weasley said, "Why don't we go back to the house, love, and you can refresh my memory about those robes." The man raised his voice. "If Bill returns, I'll just leave a note telling him to _go_ get a bite to eat, find something to do for _a few hours_, before returning"

Mrs. Weasley giggled. The sound was eerily similar to Ginny's laugh. "Hours, hmm? Let's go!"

After the older couple had left the workshop and returned to the house, the four boys broke the spell and became visible once more. Ron's face was scrunched up in his 'about to spew a slug' expression of discomfort. He said, "Crikey, they're old, they're parents. That's not right!"

Roberts snickered. When Weasley glared, the other boy wiped the smile off his face. "Sorry. Things are always more amusing when they happen to other people."

Potter looked to be fighting a smile. "What are we going to do while we wait for…er…."

Offhandedly, Draco mentioned, "Our girlfriends are shopping in London as we speak."

The other three turned to him with interested gazes.

"How could we find them?" asked Weasley.

Draco took the Trackingbrall out of his pocket.

The freckled face became thoughtful. "We could Floo to my brothers' shop and go from there, I s'pose."

Roberts' grinned. "All in favor say Aye-Aye!"

He was not humouring a would-be pirate. Draco growled, "Arrr."

Irrepressible, Roberts Wesley laughed "Close enough!"

The Weasley twins were sharing a huge plate of sandwiches at their desk when the boys began to Floo into the office. Jumping to their feet, the two didn't demand to know what their little brother was doing off school grounds. Instead, they delightedly clapped him on the back, offered his friends a sandwich and asked, "If you're managing mischief—"

"—can we come along?"

Draco watched the three brothers grinning like fools and tried not to feel a pang of envy. He bit into a ham sandwich. It was edible.

Beside him, Potter said, "I always wanted to be part of a big family."

"And now you are," Draco said.

Green eyes gave him a mock-innocent look. "Just think, Malfoy. One day they could adopt you too."

If Potter expected him to fall over in horrified shock—the way he almost had over that 'Mrs. Weasley's picking out the right shade of green for your sweater' comment—the wonder boy was disappointed. Draco shrugged and took another bite of sandwich. He noticed the disgruntled expression on his old enemy's face and smirked.

The only Weasley brothers who merited being addressed by first name left two part-time helpers and a trio of shrunken heads in charge of the shop.

The heads hung in the doorway between the public and private areas, telling children who wandered too close, "Hey, don' be comin' thru if you don' wanna look like dis!"

The twins noticed his interest. Fred said with a nod to the chortling trio, "They're brilliant. I don't know why Muggles say 'talking heads' like it's a bad thing, d'you?"

Draco shook his head.

Once they left the shop, Roberts said, "My mum's Muggle, and 'talking heads' are what they call people on telly who talk constantly without saying anything and—you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

George smiled. "Not really, but it sounds interesting."

A few meters ahead, Potter was staring at a Quidditch supply shop window. When the group reached him, they saw what had riveted his attention. It was a notice that the Chudley Cannons were holding a practise session open to the public.

Ron shouted, "It's today!" He looked at the clock inside the shop. "I mean now!" The timbre of his voice rose in excitement. "That pitch has a public Floo station nearby. We could go!"

Fred and George looked tempted. They looked at each other and then asked,

"But what about your plans—"

"—for finding the girls?"

Roberts said, "The girls don't know we thought about following them."

Draco was torn. He wanted to go watch professional Quidditch, but he wanted to see Ginny too. A thought struck. He said, "If the girls had wanted us to come, they would've invited us. They probably want to surprise us with their dresses."

Weasley immediately nodded. "I don't want Hermione mad at me for ruining her surprise. I think we should go watch Quidditch instead."

The six quickly agreed and made their way to the Central Floo Station. Arriving near the pitch the Cannons were using for the practice session, the group strode over and got in line to purchase tickets. Draco stepped ahead of the others and reserved a private box.

He heard George whisper to his identically smart-mouthed brother, "Too posh to mix with the crowd, is he?"

Without turning around, Draco answered, "If you want someone in _the crowd _to recognise the hero of the Wizarding world, I'll exchange the box for general seating when the man returns with my change."

Silence reigned until the money was handed over and they stepped toward the entrance.

Roberts said jokingly, "If you change your mind about publicity, Potter, my father's on the _Quibbler_ staff."

"I'm happiest when my name is out of the papers, thank you."

Inside the box, the twins grinned.

"Since we didn't pay for the box—"

"—we'll pay for the beer."

They strolled out with a cheery, 'be back soon.' Those that remained smiled in anticipation of an ice-cold beer. When the brothers returned, Fred tossed his younger brother a bottle, laughing at his open disappointment. "I'm not facing Mum's wrath for serving her underage baby boy, Ronnikins."

George presented Draco's bottle over his arm, label out, like it was champagne. "Only the best Butterbeer for you, sir."

Potter glanced at his own bottle. "You got him a pricier brand!"

Sitting between Potter and their brother on one end and Draco and Roberts on the other, the twins exchanged glances before the one who might be Fred tapped his bottle against Draco's bottle. "Of course. Potential investors always get the best treatment."

George tapped his beer bottle with his younger sibling's Butterbeer. "Cheer up, brother. You get to see the Cannons today, and next Christmas, we may be able to afford to buy you a bigger present."

Listening with half an ear to Fred's spiel about the brilliant opportunity to invest in a small business, Draco slouched in his seat.

On the other side of him, Roberts said in an undertone, "Do you get hit up like this a lot?"

"Hit up, hit on, or just hit…yes, I'm used to it."

Wearing bright orange robes adorned with a double 'C' and a speeding cannon ball, the Quidditch team took the field. The second string players wore white robes for the scrimmage match. As broomsticks lifted into the air, Draco said, "To think Quidditch began in a place called Queerditch Marsh."

At the other end, Harry called back, "Or that the snitch was developed to replace hunting a bird called the Golden Snidget. Amazing!"

The twins said as one, "_Boring!"_

Their brother scowled. "Do you want to sit by Harry and talk history, Malfoy? If you do, tell me and I'll trade seats, but otherwise belt it, because I'm trying to watch a match here."

Draco was tempted. He would like to talk about the history of Quidditch, but he just couldn't make himself go sit by Potter. Sulkily, he watched a Chaser botch a Reverse Pass, a Beater hit a Bludger Backbeat into one of his teammates, and the Keeper for the white team attempt a Starfish and Stick defence _without a stick._ He said, "They should change the club motto to 'Piss-poor and proud of it.'

Roberts chuckled. "They changed it in 1972, and probably won't again for another hundred years."

Draco sat up straighter. He asked, "Do you know the old motto?"

Eyes on the pitch, the other boy grinned. "'We shall conquer?' I don't blame them for changing it to 'Let's all keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best.'"

Mentally crossing his fingers, Draco said, "I suppose a Ravenclaw knows everything about Quidditch through the ages?"

"Not all of us," Roberts said, "But I do." Slanting an amused glance, he sighed theatrically. "How I wish I could talk about anything other than this dismal match."

While pretending only faint interest, Draco said, "Let's discuss the changes in Quidditch since the fourteenth century."

-

* * *

-

Once the girls Flooed to the Zabini London flat, Luna watched, vastly entertained, as Blaise and Hermione each attempted to take charge of the 'Girls' Day Out.' The Slytherin girl proposed that the group visit the Siren Spa, have lunch, and then go shopping for gowns and shoes.

Hermione shook her head. "I've had a massage before." When she saw Ginny arch her eyebrows, the girl explained, "It was over Christmas holiday, in Switzerland, and Karl came highly recommended."

"Karl, huh?" said Ginny.

Fiona asked, "Did Karl look like a Viking god?"

Hermione ignored the questions. "As I was trying to say, after a massage, I was too relaxed to want to do anything as stressful as shopping. So I suggest that we shop, have lunch, and _then_ visit the spa before returning to school."

Blaise opened her mouth, probably to argue, and then shut it, shrugging. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Let's go."

Fiona and Morrigan giggled at their roommate's snappish tone and followed, with Hermione close behind. Luna met Ginny's eyes and smiled.

Her friend grinned impishly. "I hope _we_ get a Viking god named Karl for our masseuse."

Outside the building, Hermione asked, "Where are we going?"

Without turning around, Blaise said, "Shopping."

"Not at Dolce & Gabbana Stregone, I hope."

"Why not? They've got new shoes in, and I want to pick up some snakeskin slides."

Tilting her head and using a tone that likely had the other girl grinding her teeth, Hermione said, "Because the rest of us aren't rich, and we can't afford to purchase anything. Therefore, we should go to a Muggle shop that sells clothing at a discount."

That made sense to Luna, but Morrigan pointed out, "I don't have any Muggle money."

Fiona shook her head. "Me either, and Muggles can't send our purchases to Hogwarts."

"You have a point," Hermione said, "but I still say we should…."

"What? Dig through the racks at a Muggle Ox Farm?" said Blaise.

"It's _Oxfam_ and no, I'm not suggesting that at all."

Luna spoke up. "I know a Wizarding resale shop that sells ball gowns."

The bickering stopped. She smiled. "It's not too far a walk."

Ginny asked, "What's the name of the shop?"

"_Ananke's Closet._"

"I think I've been there before. It's upscale, not grotty."

The others agreed to go there. Luna led the way, saying, "The shop name is appropriate, since Ananke is the Greek goddess of Fate and Necessity."

Beside her, Blaise made a face when Hermione said, "Ananke was the mother of the Fates. Her character never wavered and her judgment was unalterable." A faint bafflement coloured the girl's voice. "She didn't have many temples dedicated to her, although I can't think why not."

Ginny said, "If there was no changing her mind, why pray?"

The girls all laughed.

When they reached the shop located in an alley off Diagon, they entered and were greeted by an assistant in a little black dress. Luna frowned. Why did dress shop assistants always have to be petite and thin enough to look spectacular in unadorned black? Didn't the owners realise that customers had an instinctive dislike of them?

The other girls were telling the woman that they needed ball gowns. The assistant who needed a new dye potion to cover dark roots was all smiles. "Come this way. We have recently acquired a new selection of gowns."

On one side of the shop, gowns hung against cream-colored walls or draped over mannequins. Classical music wafted through the space from a Wizarding Wireless Network station. Luna saw that even Blaise looked reluctantly impressed.

Luna smiled when a plump witch bustled out of the back room. She wore purple. The lavender-haired woman returned it. "Hullo, dear. Looking for a ball gown today?"

"Yes."

"Lovely. I'm Ananke, and I've got two gowns that would suit you splendidly." She led the way to a corner and gestured to a floor length gown in a turquoise and white abstract print. "It's silk, comes with a matching stole, and the scoop neckline is very flattering."

Luna was sure it was, but her eye was on the teal blue gown displayed on a mannequin nearby. The braided rhinestone shoulder straps and ornament on the deep V bodice were pretty, but the slight fishtail hem was what made her long to try it on.

"Ah, the sea goddess gown is what you want." With a wave of Ananke's wand, the gown was off the mannequin and in the girl's arms. "Dressing room's right over there."

Staring at herself in a full-length mirror a short while later, Luna smiled at her image, dreamily taking a flight into fancy.

_Holding a sequined half mask up to conceal her identity, the blonde woman scanned the ballroom, looking for a handsome pirate. The masquerade ball was in full swing, the dancers circling the room in a waltz. The melody made her long to join the throng. Pink lips turned up. Only one partner would do. Her smile widened as she spotted a man in black making his way toward her. _

_A fabric mask obscured his golden hair, but nothing could diminish the brightness of his gaze. Merry blue eyes admired her gown as he bowed and lifted her hand to his lips. _"_You look like a beautiful mermaid tonight."_

_He offered his hand and led her onto the floor. While they were dancing, she searched his face, asking, "Do you miss being a pirate, trading the freedom of the sea for responsibility on land?"_

_Dimples appeared in lean cheeks. _"_At times…. That's when I steal my wife away and go for a sail." His lips curved. "Do you miss being a mermaid?" _

_She answered serenely, "Sometimes. That's why I procure saltwater gillyweed to take with me whenever I'm fortunate enough to be abducted by my roguish husband."_

_He laughed. The sound captivated her as much as it had once upon a time in an underwater grotto. Brushing tempting lips across her cheek, he whispered in her ear, _"_I'm feeling especially piratical tonight."_

_Pale eyes shining with anticipation, she returned huskily, "I'll bring the gillyweed."_

The face suddenly appearing behind her in the mirror caused Luna to startle and jerk back, clearing her mind of fantasy to focus on Fiona.

The girl's auburn hair shook. "You were really out of it, Lovegood."

Luna gazed steadily at the other girl.

Fiona said, "I was just wondering if you were going to buy that gown. If you don't want it…."

"I want it." No other girl was going to play mermaid to Wesley's pirate if she had anything to say about it.

Hazel eyes were rueful when Fiona said, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Luna tried to make up for her harsh tone by suggesting Fiona try on the turquoise and white ball gown that was hanging beside the 'sea goddess' gown. "It would look lovely with your colouring," she said.

"I will. Thanks."

The other girls were trying on their selections, except for Blaise, who said she already had a gown.

Hermione, turning sideways to look at her reflection in a nearby mirror, said, "Your mother brought it back from a fashion show, I expect."

Blaise rolled her eyes. "What if she did? Got a problem with that? No? Well, I have a problem with that dress. The cut and colour are all wrong for you. Almost anything would look better."

The owner sailed in just as the Slytherin and Gryffindor were about to go toe to toe.

Ananke held a coral strapless gown with silver beaded accents out to Hermione. "Take this, dear. The moment I beheld your perfect posture, I hoped you would try it on."

Hermione said, "Very well, since you asked so _nicely."_ She took the dress and went to try it on, returning a few minutes later. "Will someone fasten the back, please?"

Ginny stepped up. "I love the dress. The hem is full and…." Red tresses shook as she said in exasperation, "I can't think of the right word."

"Fluttery" The girls turned to the proprietor. Her eyes twinkled. "The way your young man's stomach will flutter when he sees you wearing the gown."

From the soft, unfocused look in amber eyes, Luna could tell that Hermione was taking a short flight into fancy herself. The girl said, "I'll take it." Light brown brows drew together. "What shoes will I wear with the gown?"

Blaise held out strappy sandals. "The colour matches the beading, and the heels aren't overly high."

Hermione stared at them with narrowed eyes before asking the older witch, "How much are they? There's no price."

Luna saw Blaise shoot the shop owner a meaningful look.

Ananke said, "They are included with the gown."

Unable to resist teasing, Luna said, "If shoes are included, I'll go grab those satin slingbacks I saw earlier."

Blaise shot back, "Not with that dress, you won't. There's a pair of high heeled slides with rhinestone chandelier drops that are the _only_ shoes that will do your dress justice."

Morrigan gasped. "Those would go great with my dress too! Where are they?"

Luna dashed for the shoe display at the other end of the shop. After the girls had made their purchases and arranged for them to be delivered, she was still feeling victorious over winning the twenty-metre shoe dash.

The group decided to have tea instead of a full luncheon. Inside a shop that rivalled Madam Puddifoot's with its glass ceiling, crystal chandeliers and oriental rugs, they ordered pots of Darjeeling. Blaise looked over at another table and said to the young woman taking their order, "Those cucumber and cress sandwiches look good. We'll have some."

The server nodded and began to move away. Ginny halted her by asking, "Today's specialty sandwich…herbed cherry chicken salad…do you recommend it?"

"Yes, they're wonderful. Shall I add those as well?"

The girls all nodded.

Hermione said thoughtfully, "We should probably have some fruit salad, for a balanced diet."

Morrigan said, "I love red currants!"

Lisa scratched her quill against the parchment once more. She grinned while asking, "Anything else, ladies?"

Luna cleared her throat and said, "Since we're trying to keep our girlish figures, I'll order something light for afters." When everyone looked expectantly at her, she said, "Chocolate Truffle Cake," and giggled, even while the others pelted her with sugar cubes.

-

* * *

-

Blaise led the way into the Siren Spa after tea with a content sigh. The classical furnishings and décor always made her feel like a goddess.

Behind her, Fiona gave a low whistle. "Posh."

Hermione asked, "What's this going to cost?"

Waving her hand as if to brush away objections, Blaise replied airily, "Nothing, it's already taken care of, so relax and enjoy." She turned her back, strolling toward the receptionist's desk. One thing she had learnt from both her parents was that acting as though something was a _fait accompli_ often swayed others into sharing that opinion.

Since Hermione didn't object, Blaise's smile to the receptionist was a mix of satisfaction and relief.

Changing into robes a short while afterwards, the girls giggled over the gold embroidery on the soft Egyptian cotton.

Morrigan said, "S S…Siren Spa…or Salazar Slytherin…."

Tracing the entwined letters, Blaise said, "Severus Snape." Luna gave her a knowing look that received a moue and shrug. The rest of the girls reacted in various expressions of disgust. Fiona pretended to gag.

The spa package began with a hand and foot paraffin dip. The 'young ladies' as the therapist referred to them, broke into giggles after having their feet and hands dipped in multiple layers of paraffin and then placed into booties and mitts. Blaise enjoyed the deep heat that would leave their skin soft. Luna waved her mitts in a manner that reminded the Slytherin of a pantomime. She joked, "Hey, Bella Luna, are you doing a dread pirate pantomime over there?"

Slightly protuberant pale eyes gleamed while the blonde nodded and lifted one mitt. "This one's Wesley."

The other girls broke into laughter.

Ginny said to Hermione, "Come on, get into the spirit." She lifted a mitt and lowered her voice. "Blimey, you're gorgeous, Hermione." Raising the timbre of her voice along with the other mitt, the girl said with a prim expression, "Thank you, Ronald. You may kiss me later, if no one is looking."

Fiona and Morrigan sniggered.

Hermione looked at Ginny and raised a mitt. She curled her lip and then drawled, "I'm going to snog your lips off in the centre of the dance floor, Red, because I don't give a damn about anybody else's opinion." She lifted up the other mitt to say breathily, "Oh Draco, I love it when you sneer like that. Take me, I'm yours!"

The girls broke into giggles at the way Hermione went 'Mmm' and rubbed her mitts together to imitate passionate snogging.

Luna said, "I was only kidding about the pantomime."

The therapist returned to renewed laughter, exclaiming, "You lot are the jolliest group we've ever had!"

Blaise followed the woman into the next chamber, looking forward to the herbal wrap.

Not everyone felt the same way. "Full body?" Hermione's brows drew together. "Is that really necessary?"

The therapist nodded. "Your spirit will be calmed and your skin detoxified."

Blaise couldn't help teasing. "Don't worry, Granger," she said. "We won't tell Mr. Freckles if you've got a weird mole, or a birthmark in the shape of a Quaffle."

Hermione reluctantly smiled and permitted her body to be steeped in the detoxifying wrap.

An attendant offered champagne while they allowed the herbs to cleanse and calm. Blaise automatically reached for a glass before noticing the others' stares. She asked, "Do you have pumpkin juice?"

"Of course, Miss."

The last treatment before they were scheduled to visit the salon was an aromatherapy massage. On the way, the girls passed the mud bath chamber and glanced inside curiously. There were two women lying submersed to their necks in rejuvenating mud. Despite the turbans covering their hair and cucumber slices concealing eyes, Blaise recognised the faces and said in a voice trying not to slide into hysteria, "Last one to a massage table gets 'Cold Hands Carlotta!'"

Her friends smiled and moved on, but the girl's relief was short-lived.

"Sweetie? Darling? Is that you Blaise, dearest?"

Blaise slowly turned. Covered in brown ooze, Edina stood beaming at the group of girls who returned her inquiring smile with hesitant ones. Her mother shook her head, complaining, "Why did you run off, sweetie? Don't you know how hard it is to wade through mud, darling?"

"I said to let her go, Eddy. Who gives a toss why she and her little friends are here?"

Narcissa was slumped in the doorway, holding a champagne flute with muddy fingers.

Edina gave her daughter an apologetic glance. "Don't mind Cissy, dearest. Somebody called her baby boy a 'blood-traitor' or something equally silly at a party last night, and she's been in a nark ever since."

"You won't think it _silly _when the invites dry up like your skin, Eddy."

Blaise glared at Narcissa before asking her mother, "Who called Draco a blood traitor?"

Edina rolled her eyes. "Montague, baby girl, not that it matters compared to seeing you off school grounds." She reached out to caress and leave a streak of mud across her daughter's cheek. "I am so proud of you, darling! Flouting the rules for beauty…." Placing her hand against her chest, the woman blinked rapidly, pressing her lips together before saying, "Now I truly _know_ that the mediwitch didn't switch babies at St. Mungo's like Cissy always said."

"It could've happened," said Narcissa. "Eddy told me she conned two different Healers into using pain cessation spells. She was out cold when they pushed you out."

Blaise said through clenched teeth, "Thanks, Mum. We've got to go now. Massage…."

Her mother kissed the air beside her cheeks. Blaise could feel the mud hardening but didn't bother to wipe it off. Instead, she smiled tightly and stalked toward the massage chamber, ignoring the other girls' unspoken sympathy.

It wasn't until the group was ready to have their hair done that an idea sprang to mind that made her truly relax. Turning to Hermione, who was also waiting for a stylist, she said, "I'm letting my hair grow out, so I'm going to skip a trim and go back to Ananke's Closet."

Hermione said, "I thought your mother already bought you a gown?"

"Yes, _my mother._" She looked away. "I want to wear a ball gown of my choice that reflects me, not this season's couture."

"Then go…and…I hope you find the perfect gown."

"Thanks." Blaise hurried back to the changing area before she was tempted to go mushy and hug the girl or something.

-

Days later, Blaise contemplated her reflection in her dorm room's full-length mirror. Sliding another hairpin with a tiny flower made of diamonds into dark curls, she smiled lopsidedly. Her strapless dress of white, layered tulle looked like one she had seen her great grandmother wear in an old photograph. Reaching for a black lace fan, the girl opened it with a snap and fluttered it front of her face.

From her seat at the desk nearby, Cassandra said calmly, "Lexx and Scarlett can't believe you're going." The girl, cheerful as ever, was applying black nail polish and shaking her head.

"I can't believe you're _not _going to the ball. I mean, it's awful that Kieran and Terry can't be there, but you could've hung with me for the evening."

A gleam lit fathomless eyes. "Malfoy and his girlfriend won't mind if you decide to run off, but I don't want to be alone watching happy couples, thank you all the same."

Fiona, in the turquoise and white gown, and Morrigan, wearing pomegranate red, entered the room from the lavatory. Their faces glowed, anticipating a romantic evening with their boyfriends. They were so lucky. Blaise was misty eyed and thankful for waterproof Siren Cosmetics. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Downstairs, Draco leaned against a wall, hands in trouser pockets, while Crabbe and Goyle fended off Mary Kate and Ashley. Blaise tapped a bony shoulder. Mary Kate whirled around. Blaise used her fan to point to a couple of spotty fifth years. "Your dates are over there, girls. Don't keep them waiting."

Pouting over not getting to drool over their idol, the duo flounced off.

Draco said, "Maybe I'll give the boys a vacation and let you be my bodyguard." He gave her appearance an approving smile. "No one would suspect a girl who looks like you could kick their arse."

She reached up to straighten his tie. "I'd do it, too, for you or Ginny."

His smile made watching girls sigh and their dates shrug in resignation.

Chuckles drew her attention to the pair who looked nice, if not elegant in their formalwear. "Lookin' good, Mr. C, Mr. G. How did your…erm…date go?" Blaise avoided a narrowed grey gaze to ask when they grinned and nodded, "Good?"

Vincent flashed a large white smile. "We each have a date tonight."

Draco said, "What do you mean _a _date? Why didn't anyone ask my opinion, and are you trying to tell me that you two are _sharing_ a bloody date?"

Couples were leaving the common room and heading toward the Hall. Blaise said, "Come along, you'll see when we get to the entry." She patted his cheek. "Our boys are old enough to date, Daddy." He huffed in grudging amusement and then smiled wickedly before tickling her sides.

She shrieked, while Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

Two others huffed in disgust.

"Honestly, Milty, what a disgrace to Slytherin!"

"Others will deal with them, Pansy. Let's go, Stephen, Millicent."

Crabbe stepped into Montague's path. The look he gave caused the Chaser to hurriedly move on down the corridor, with Parkinson, Warrington and Bulstrode scurrying to keep up. Blaise kissed Vincent's cheek. He tilted his head toward his friend. Giggling, she kissed Gregory's cheek too.

In the entry hall, couples lined up to get their pictures taken. Draco looked for Ginny while Blaise tried not to feel depressed over being all alone in a sea of 'happy couples.' It was no use. Her lips started to tremble. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned.

It was Terry. He smiled. "Want to get our picture taken?"

She touched his cheek with trembling fingers. He was there, wearing a tuxedo and looking so handsome, it was almost unreal. Blaise asked, "How…?"

He said, "I wrote and begged." Dark blue eyes travelled over her, shining. "It was well worth it."

His hands cupped her face. Her lips lifted toward his. Before his mouth touched hers, she said anxiously, "You're not restricted to your House anymore? You can be seen with me, talk to me, hold my hand in the corridors?"

Terry whispered, "Right," and then kissed her so tenderly that Blaise cried in happiness.

-

* * *

-

Ginny followed her friends into the entry hall. When she saw Blaise and Terry kissing, she broke into a wide smile. Harry and Ron, both in black dress robes, smiled faintly.

Elegant in her coral dress, Hermione nodded toward the pair. She said while attempting to tuck a fallen strand back into her upswept hairstyle, "Are you smiling because they're together, or because you don't have to share your date anymore?"

"Both." In retaliation, Ginny said, "Oh, don't worry about finding a private place to snog. I made sure some potted palms were placed in the corners when we decorated the Hall."

Ron frowned while listening to their banter. He turned to Hermione. "You were worried about finding a private place to snog?"

"No. She's poking fun at us, because we keep our affection private instead of making the public display she thinks proves true love."

The expression on Ron's face was thoughtful. He gazed over to where the reunited couple was now holding hands and smiling into each other's eyes. "Public display proves true love?"

Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh when he strode into the chamber, pulling his girlfriend along.

Hermione said, "Honestly, Ronald, you are _not _dragging me into the middle of the entry hall to…Mmm!"

While her brother did the family proud in the snogging department, Ginny met the gaze of a boy so elegant, her breath caught and then released on a heartfelt sigh. Draco wore a tuxedo tailored to perfection, but she'd bet that even in a set of her brothers' cast off dress robes he would be breathtaking. She took a step forward, thinking possessively, _All that gorgeousness is mine, mine, mine. _

When they met, he lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss. "You look exquisite."

Impulsively, she curtsied. "You like the dress?"

His slow smile caused her cheeks to heat. "I love the dress. Turn around, slowly, so I can get the full effect."

She felt both hot and cold shivers in the delicious way that only Draco inspired. Ginny turned, displaying the navy ball gown. She had almost passed it up when shopping. The deep 'V' neck had received a 'too daring' from Hermione when she asked the girl her opinion. Luna, Morrigan, and Fiona had liked the way the gown complimented her colouring. In the end, it was Blaise's single word comment that had sealed the purchase. Fingering the sheer straps on the open back, the pronouncement was, 'sexy.'

Masculine fingertips ran lightly over the same straps now. Ginny was startled into giggles when her boyfriend drawled, "Sexy."

Draco slid an arm around her waist to lead her over to the line of couples waiting to have their picture taken. Blaise and Terry allowed another couple to go ahead of them so they could talk with their friends. "Luna and Wesley just got their picture taken. They looked so cute together!" Looking past Draco's shoulder, Blaise added, "You'll look adorable too Mr. G and Ms. E!"

Amused to see Draco pivot sharply to stare at the couple behind him, Ginny thought he made gaping incredulity look good. Platinum strands shook while he tried to articulate, "You…you're dating the sister of that Kells girl…how…why…?"

She said, "When Blaise told me about finding a girl for Crabbe and Goyle, I immediately thought of Esmee."

The shy girl turned pink. "Conjuring cookery is one of my hobbies."

Goyle patted the pleasantly rounded shoulder of his date with a beefy hand. "She likes to eat, too." With pride, he boasted, "When we met at Honeydukes, Esmee ate more chocolate samples than I did!"

The girl gave her date a melting smile. "That's only because you offered me the last truffle." She told the others earnestly, "Gregory is such a gentleman."

Draco looked like he couldn't quite get his mind around the idea of Goyle having a girlfriend and being considered a gentleman. Ginny patted his hand consolingly. He would get used to the idea of his 'boys' having lives of their own.

After they got their picture taken, Draco stayed in the entry to watch Gregory and Esmee have their portrait taken. His eyes narrowed in suspicion when Crabbe made his way to the front of the line. "Tell me that the boys aren't sharing a date, that Vincent's not coming up here to take his picture with Gregory and Esmee."

Rosaline photographed the couple and then said, "He's not coming up here to take a picture with them. He's going to take a picture with _me._"

The expression on Draco's face was priceless. He shot Ginny a 'I'll deal with you later' look before asking her roommate, "Why?"

A gleam of warmth lit the blonde girl's icy blue eyes. "He came up to me in Honeydukes and said 'I see you only took one sample. Is that because you think you're fat? Because you're not. You could eat the whole basket if you wanted to.'" The girl said with wry humour, "How could I resist such gallantry?"

Crabbe smiled broadly upon reaching them. He looked to Draco, seeking approval. "Isn't Rosaline the most Slytherin-like Gryffindor you ever met?"

"Hmm," Draco said. "Enjoy your evening."

While they headed toward the open doors of the Hall, Ginny pretended to pout. "I thought _I_ was the most Slytherin-like Gryffindor you ever met!"

He leaned close. "That's why I said 'hmm' instead of…." His fingers brushed her hair aside so he could whisper in her ear, "_MmmHmm."_

Every nerve ending went 'MmmHmm!' in response to the tingle his breath sent throughout her body. Inside the dining hall transformed into a ballroom, that tingling sensation changed into tension. Ginny realised that two sets of friends each expected them to join their table. At one, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Morrigan, Neville, and Bindy waited. At the other, Luna, Wesley, Blaise, Terry, Colin and Mindy sat talking. Each group had reserved two seats at their table.

Ginny turned to Draco, who shook his head. "Don't stick me between a bat and a Bludger. Wherever you lead, I'll follow."

She would remind him of that the next time he tried to linger for 'a few more minutes' in the Quidditch supply shop. Right now, though, that wasn't much comfort.

While she was debating, Luna drifted over. "I'm going to ask Cindy and Jason to join our table, so you can stop worrying about hurting our feelings."

Ginny smiled her thanks and pulled Draco by the hand toward Ron's table. The moment they sat down, her brother asked, "When did you get emerald earrings?"

The memory of an unforgettable dance on a rooftop with city lights shimmering in all directions made her smile, even while she shook her head at her brother's question. When asked why she wouldn't say, Ginny said_, "I learn, you take things ill which are not so, or being, concern you not."_

Ron made a face at his girlfriend. "I don't know what that's from, but is she telling me to mind my own business?"

Hermione smiled. "It's from Anthony and Cleopatra, and yes, she is."

Harry directed Ron's attention to a nearby table where Seamus had enchanted the candelabra to 'dance.'

While the others watched the spectacle, Draco said in a low, silky voice, "I would have bought you sapphires to match your dress had I known."

She reached up to finger a dangling drop. "I like these. Every time I look at them, I hear you say..."

His fingertips tracing her lips stilled her voice. Draco said, _"Then come and kiss me sweet and sixteen." _He pressed a short, sweet kiss to her lips. It wasn't short enough. When he drew back, Ginny saw her brother gazing at them with the expression he had once worn regarding a cockroach cluster.

She lifted her hand to show Ron the mood ring. "Sorry, the ring made us do it."

Blue eyes turned speculative, glancing from the ring to Hermione. Ginny repressed a laugh when Ron leaned toward Draco and asked, "Where would I find a ring like that?"

Later, dancing with her boyfriend, visible to all their friends, wasn't quite as romantic as being secret lovers, but it was a lot more fun. Slow, fast, disco, or techno, they danced every dance until an oldie's song played. _The Long and Winding Road _was a Beatles classic that brought the Hogwarts' staff onto the floor in a wave that pushed the students off to watch in amusement.

Low laughter brought Ginny's gaze up to Draco's face. He gestured to the palms in a corner. "Snape and Lorelei are dancing over there."

Luna, standing nearby with Wesley, pointed to another couple. "Captain Hook found his happy thoughts."

Ginny hadn't a clue what the girl meant, but Professors Hook and Trelawney did look contented swaying together. The woman's green dress robes complimented her colouring in a manner grey clothing never had—or maybe it was the way the wizard smiled while sliding his hook down his partner's back that was responsible for the radiance.

Blaise brought Terry over and promptly announced that she needed to 'fix her makeup' before dragging Luna and Ginny off toward the entrance hall. In the outer corridor, Ginny said, "Why didn't you just tell Terry you needed to use the loo?"

Pressing her hand to her chest in an excellent imitation of her mother, Blaise gasped, "Sweetie, darling, talk of bodily functions is hardly conducive to romance!" In her own voice, the girl confessed, "Besides, it's more fun to have girl talk."

Inside the lavatory, Pansy and Millicent were slathering on another layer of cosmetics. Waiting for a stall to become available, Ginny tried to avoid the beady eyes glaring at her, but the witches who obviously believed 'too much is never enough' wanted a confrontation.

Pansy said, "Millie, what _is_ that horrid smell in here?"

Blaise sneered. "It's your designer imposter perfume, Pansy."

The broad-shouldered girl acted as though no one had spoken. "It smells like manky weasel to me."

Luna began to twirl one of her small side braids around a finger. She said, "I knew a girl who smelled manky weasel before. It turned out that she hadn't used a deodorant spell that day, and only smelled herself!"

Millicent lifted her arm and sniffed. Pansy threw a makeup brush at her, snarling, "Don't be so stupid, Milly." The girl spat at Ginny, "You think you're safe, but you're not. Your big brother couldn't even keep hold of a raven. How's he going to protect _you?_" Pansy said before she stomped out, "I'd be finding a rock to crawl under if I were you, little weasel."

In the mirror, Ginny observed that her freckles stood out against skin pale with apprehension. She turned from her reflection to look at her friends. "No one outside our group and my family knew about the raven escaping." Remembering Draco's account of how Bill had Apparated and inadvertently broken the _Includere _charm, which gave the Raven its freedom and her brother the gashes sharp talons had raked down his arm, she told them, "Even after what Montague said, I didn't really believe Draco's father wanted to harm me." A short laugh escaped. "Scare me away, yes, but not physically harm. What am I going to do?"

Luna hugged her. Blaise squeezed her hand. "We'll think of something. Right now, let's go back to the ball and show those hags what a Weasley is made of."

Ginny said, "Sounds like a bit of Ron rubbed off on you."

"Good," Blaise said fiercely.

In the Hall, the lights were dimmed and the music was dreamy. Reunited, the couples drifted out onto the dance floor. Looking up into Draco's face while they moved together in languorous rhythm, Ginny pressed closer. She would tell him what had happened, but not now. Tonight, she would think only of being together without cares or concerns. Reaching up on tiptoes, she slid her fingers into silken hair and brought his mouth down to hers for a kiss.

-

* * *

-

A/N: 'George' isn't a nice bird! For those of you wondering if Crabbe was pulling a Napoleon Dynamite… ("I see you're drinking 1 per cent milk. Is that because you think you're fat? 'Cause you're not. You could drink whole milk if you wanted to.") Moi, use a movie line? Hello! McFly! LOL


	48. Love and Madness

**Special Note:** The end of the school year is the end of HP books, but since I'm not Jo, my story isn't over once they board the train for London. Hope you'll enjoy the places they'll go! The Shakespeare quotes are from _The Merchant of Venice _and _A Midsummer's Night Dream _respectively.

* * *

Chapter 48- Love and Madness

-

Draco bent low over his broomstick as he soared across Hogwarts Lake. Casting off lingering uneasiness over his father's plans, he enjoyed the illusion of freedom that flying gave. After today's ride back to London, he hoped his biggest concern would be finding ways to see Ginny over the summer.

His lips curved. Interrogating Parkinson the day after the Ball had revealed that Montague had given information in lieu of the physical intimacy Pansy had expected of her new boyfriend. 'Milty' Sr. had bragged in a letter about the raven's escape, but had not confided who the Animagus was. Draco remembered the pug-faced girl's look of frustration and smiled, although his lips remained closed.

Early morning rays sparkled on the water, turning it golden. The air was cool and invigorating. Ahead, ducks flew in V formation, reminding him of the way Slytherin lined up to get the Quaffle.

A raucous caw echoed.

Draco pulled eyes narrowing as he searched for the source of the call. To the left, a raven circled slowly over the Forbidden Forest. Face hardening with determination, he gave chase.

The raven glided on the air, wings outstretched. Another caw sounded. This one struck the listener as taunting. Abruptly, the bird's wings folded, sending the raven hurtling down into the forest. One hand gripping his wand, he followed. Draco pursued the flash of black in the same manner he did a snitch, avoiding obstacles in his path while keeping an eye fixed on his target.

The leafy branches of the trees gave way to an obstacle course of broad trunks. Leaning to the left and right in turn to avoid collision, he kept the raven in sight and plunged lower into the murky wood.

Deep into the forest, where the trees grew so closely together that flying became hazardous and the hazy light of the upper canopy darkened into shadow, the bird landed in a small clearing. Following suit, he raised his wand. Blue-white light shot out and struck the raven.

Bound by the Animagi transformation spell, the bird became a petite woman with raven-black hair. Her eyes slid over Draco in a way that made him almost physically sick.

"Niño, you don't look happy to see me." Marisol's laughter caused his fingers to tighten on the wand, fighting the urge to hex. She said, "Your father wrote to me, asking that I use my…special abilities…to do him a favour."

"A favour." His tone was kept as expressionless as his face. "What did he promise you in return?"

The smile that parted blood-red lips was pure evil. A Slytherin inner voice hissed for him to curse now and leave her body for the denizens of the forest to dispose of.

"After I remove an impediment…or two…Lucius promised to return you to my loving arms." While he was trying to absorb the information without outwardly reacting, she purred, "A wilful boy like you needs a strong wife, mi amor."

"_Dolore,_" he said through his teeth, watching the Spanish witch fall to the ground. 'To be in pain' was a curse his father had learnt from Snape. It wasn't Unforgivable, since it caused excruciating agony for short periods of time, but had no debilitating side effects. Draco had suffered its brutal effectiveness himself. Hoping Marisol would be just as leery of earning future torment, he said, "_Finite Incantatem_," and threatened as the woman lay shuddering, "Next time, I may not break the spell."

She began to laugh. Rising to her feet, the witch swayed and licked her lips. "If only I had known you could make me hurt so good, I would have fought to keep you, lover."

Out of the forest came faint clicking sounds. Draco shifted uneasily as the woman tilted her head to listen.

Marisol said, "Lucius also wanted you to have a taste of fear, so that you will give him proper respect in the future. _Hasta luego_." She shifted into a raven and flew away before Draco had decided what to do with the woman or the knowledge.

He lifted his wand and gritted, "_Lumos_" to see into the shadows. Climbing onto his broom, the boy began to rise in a vertical lift. About ten meters above the ground, Draco came face to face with a giant spider. Long, hairy legs dangled from the massive body hanging suspended from a cable-like thread. The clicking sound came from pincers shining black and deadly. _"Abhorrere!"_ he yelled, hurling the spell at the red-eyed monstrosity.

The spider baked away under the influence of the Aversion Charm, but the forest began to reverberate with the noise of countless pincers clicking. Draco lifted so rapidly he almost lost consciousness. Bursting through the canopy with only a few cuts and scrapes to show for his misadventure, he held onto his broomstick for dear life and flew toward school.

Once back onto the grounds of Hogwarts, he returned his broomstick to the shed and hurried back to the castle. Inside the entry, luggage was stacked in readiness for the return journey to London. Catching the sidelong looks his appearance gathered, he hurried into the nearest lavatory.

His image in the mirror was shocking. Leaves and cobwebs stuck to his hair and clothing. A fingertip-length gash marred his cheekbone and trickled blood down his face.

After cleansing with water and spells, he ran cold water into a washbasin, plunged his face into it and held his breath. Lifting his head after a minute, the boy shook the water out of his eyes and met the incredulous gaze of Colin Creevey.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" The boy sounded genuinely confused.

"Waking up, not that it's any of your business, Creevey. Where's Ginny?"

"In the Hall, eating breakfast. Why?" Colin sounded suspicious.

Not bothering to respond, Draco stalked out of the lavatory. He was relieved that Ginny was all right and determined to keep her that way. Striding away from the Hall, Draco saw Goyle lumbering toward him with a big smile on his face.

"George came back, boss! He flapped at the window and hopped onto my arm and didn't hurt me or nothing. He even let me pat his feathers and give him some water before he flew away. Wasn't that ace?"

A beefy hand grasped Goyle's shoulder and spun him around. Crabbe, looking furious, shoved his best mate against the wall. "I told you George was bad. I told you not to let him in. He took the drawing Malfoy keeps on his desk!"

Draco forced himself not to panic—or wince when he deflected Vincent's punch. He told the two, "Don't say a word about 'George' to anyone. Not your girlfriends, not your family, no one. Do you understand?" They nodded. He clapped their shoulders with a tight smile. "Go have breakfast. I'll see you later on the train."

They galumphed toward the Hall. He raked a hand through hair that was nowhere near perfection and turned again toward the main corridor. Something dropped onto his shoulder and ran down his arm. Shuddering and cursing, he shook off the arachnid and lifted his wand to blast the little bastard.

"No use of magic outside class, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape stood a few metres away, eyes narrowed and searching.

Wracked by another convulsive shiver, Draco said with loathing, "I hate spiders."

"Is there a reason for this _recently developed_ antipathy to arachnids?" Snape's voice was smoothly persuasive.

Resisting the urge to meet his Head of House's fathomless gaze, Draco shook his head. "No, sir."

For several taut moments, the man waited for further explanation. When none was forthcoming, he clipped, "Very well. Good bye, Mr. Malfoy."

"Goodbye, sir." When the man had turned to resume his journey to the dungeons, he said, "Professor Snape…."

"Yes, Draco?" The man's tone was inviting.

"Where would you recommend I go for summer holiday?" he asked, in hope that Snape would understand the true question. Was there any place he could be free of his father's malevolent influence?

"Abroad." The dry voice contained a note of sardonic humour. "Miss Zabini asked me about Romania several days ago."

Staring after the retreating figure, Draco frowned. _Romania?_ Back in Slytherin House, Blaise was sitting with her friends on a sofa. He caught her eye and gestured imperiously. She jumped up and hurried over, causing Fiona and Morrigan to decry her caving to chauvinism.

"What's wrong?" Dark, worried eyes searched his carefully blank expression.

"Come upstairs." He didn't want to explain with Pansy and Millicent straining their ears to eavesdrop nearby. Inside his room, Draco slammed the door shut. "Why didn't you tell me that you went to see Snape?"

She placed a hand on his arm. "I was waiting until I checked things out, had a plan."

He shook his head in frustration. "If you've got a plan, I want to hear about it." He began to pace. "I've just come back from a jaunt into the Forbidden Forest, where a bad bird turned into an evil woman. Marisol. The bitch told me father promised she would be my wife if she removed an impediment…or two…." His hands clenched into fists. "Then she flew away to steal Ginny's picture while I fended off giant spiders!"

"Merlin help us!" She hugged him. "Is that how you cut your cheek?" Her fingertips rose to touch his face gently.

"I didn't do it shaving."

His sarcasm received a wobbly smile and a feeble attempt at humour. "You shave? Really? I thought you used depilatory spells to keep that smooth skin."

He gave a half-smile. "Snape. Spill…."

She took a brochure out of her shoulder bag and handed it over. "The day after the ball, Terry showed me his parents' letter. Several brochures like that came with it. They didn't just say, 'We changed our mind, you can go with whoever you like.' They made a deal. Mr. and Mrs. Boot lifted the House restriction, but he had to agree to spend his summer holiday abroad, participating in a Ministry of Magic Volunteer Corps Programme." She bit her lip anxiously. "We chose that one."

Draco scanned the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures brochure citing the 'magical opportunity' to serve as a summer volunteer at the Dragon Reserve and Research Centre in Romania. It sounded like they wanted unpaid labour to shovel dragon dung and sort through scales to him. He asked, "So Terry gets sent off to Romania. Are you looking to go with him?"

He stared when she said, "I want you and Ginny to come too."

-

* * *

-

In Ravenclaw Tower, Luna listened to her friends chat while she packed her trunk, thinking how odd that none of her things went 'missing' this year. Perhaps the persons who seemed to enjoy hiding her things found someone else to prank. Placing her toiletry bag in last, she closed the lid.

Behind her, Cindy said brightly, "Well, Jason's waiting for me downstairs. I'll see you all on the train!"

The remaining girls looked at each other expectantly once the bubbly blonde had locomotered her trunk downstairs. Bindy asked, "Is our Scooby Gang still having one last meeting in the library?" Her rounded features lit up when the other two nodded.

Mindy said warningly, "Don't call me Scrappy, though."

After depositing their trunks in the entry, the trio retraced their steps and slipped into the library. Several inter-house couples were sitting at tables, talking quietly. Making their way to the restricted section, the girls found their boyfriends already waiting. Colin and Neville sat on the window seat while Wesley leaned against a wall, listening to the two discuss the previous night's Leaving Feast,

"I can't believe Malfoy didn't seem to care that Gryffindor won the House Cup!" Neville exclaimed. "He didn't make a snide comment or say anything."

"I saw him dunking his head in a washbasin this morning," said Colin. "He looked a mess." He shrugged. "I think he's got bigger problems."

Luna stepped to Wesley's side. He draped his arm around her waist. She leaned against him, using the warmth of his body to combat the chill she experienced thinking of what 'problems' Draco and Ginny might be facing. Unconsciously, she began to wind long, blonde strand around her finger.

Wesley halted her nervous gesture, kissed the bluish digit, and unwrapped her finger. "Don't worry, Bella Luna. Terry couldn't tell me too much, but a plan is in motion that will take our four friends _away_ from…troubles…this summer." His voice was light in tone but heavy in meaning. She smiled.

Across from them, Neville said, "Hearing you mention 'a plan' makes me think of the one we came up with." He asked, "Are you still going to volunteer at St. Mungo's, Wesley?"

"Yes, I wrote my parents and suggested they make the arrangements." Wesley made a face. "They're all for my contributing to society and learning to consider others before myself. I figured I might as well serve where it will do us the most good."

"Excellent!" Neville beamed, and then said sheepishly, "I mean, if you're going to have to do community service, then that would be the best all round."

"What will you do there?" Bindy asked curiously.

"Push round a trolley of books or wheel patients from floor to floor, I suppose."

Wesley's words sparked a vision that made Luna smile dreamily while the others debated on the best time and day to start their investigation into the mystery of the gum wrappers.

_She lay on the hospital bed, staring out the window and sighing. A gentle knock was heard at the door. The girl called, "Come in."_

_At first glance, she knew that this wasn't the dark, dour Healer she'd thought was making his rounds. This man was younger, with a smile as bright as his golden hair. Blue eyes in a handsome face twinkled. _"_Would you like something to read?"_

_Nodding, she watched the teen roll in a trolley. His gaze rested for an instant on the slender legs displayed by her hospital gown. She blushed, but didn't reach for the blanket she'd pushed away earlier. Pushing the trolley to her bedside, the boy with the nametag 'Wesley' gestured to the books. _"_What takes your fancy today?"_

_Her blush deepened. So did his smile, revealing adorable dimples. Boldly sitting on the edge of her mattress, the boy lifted a book. _"_How about 'Pride and Prejudice?" He glanced at her necklace and read the name, "Luna?" _

_She shook her head. "No, I don't go for the superior, sneering type. I liked Mr. Bingley more than Mr. Darcy." _

"_Ah." Wesley's lips quirked while he replaced and then picked out another book. "'Tarzan of the Apes' is a good adventure." He grinned at the way she started shaking her head before he was done speaking. He placed the book back in its former spot. "So the strong, silent type doesn't appeal either, hmmm?" _

_He reached for a book on the bottom shelf and placed it in her hands. It was old and looked well read. She looked at the portrait of a couple holding each other's hands while she read the title aloud. "The Princess Bride." Wesley continued to lean toward her after handing her the book. His face was very close to hers. The proximity of his lips was giving her ideas. Breathily, she asked, "Is this a kissing book?"_

_His dimples deepened. Slowly, he nodded. Her hands lifted and framed his face, closing the space between them until her mouth brushed his. _

_He smiled against her lips. _"_This is an awkward time to ask, but…what are you in St. Mungo's for?"_

_Her fingers sifted through his hair. "They say I'm loony." _

_He chuckled before his mouth covered hers in a kiss. She sighed happily when he whispered, _"_**Love me to madness**, Bella Luna."_

Laughter brought Luna out of her imaginary world and back to the real one. She was kissing Wesley. Reluctantly, she stepped away. He ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek. "Daydreaming, hmmm?"

She nodded, burying her face against his chest.

Mindy sniggered. "That's a good excuse for random snogging." Luna heard the girl gasp and then demand, "Why did you grab and kiss me, Colin?"

"I was daydreaming."

Bindy made a smacking sound while kissing Neville on the cheek. "Me too."

Feeling less 'loony', Luna smiled at her friends.

Wesley wrapped his arms around her and said cheerfully, "You didn't miss much. Our little Scooby Gang agreed to owl each other and in a week, we'll visit St. Mungo's."

The four watching smiled and nodded. After the others had left the restricted section, Luna and Wesley remained. He led her over to the window seat.

Still pleasantly dazed from the real kiss that had paralleled its dreamy counterpart; she sat beside him, tracing his lips with her fingertips. Wesley gave her a look of droll seriousness. "Those books aren't going to see a soul for months. If we don't want them to despair of ever being read again, we'd best make sure to give them lots of hope." He grinned roguishly when she kissed each dimple.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one with an active imagination," she said, with what Wesley called her 'Mona Lisa smile'. His hands glided over her back in a way that sent a shiver of anticipation coursing through her body. His mouth enticed hers to open, his tongue exploring in a way that made her heart pound. Returning the sensual caress of his hands and lips and tongue, Luna's fingers rose to begin tugging on the buttons of her boyfriend's shirt.

Hours later on the train, the reminiscent smile on her face dimmed slightly when she finally noticed the tension underlying surface cheer. When the three couples had first boarded, Malfoy had gone to the Prefect Carriage while the others grabbed a compartment. Ginny and Blaise had been chatty, discussing the ball, Crabbe and Goyle's new girlfriends, and the possibility of getting together for dinner soon.

Lively card games filled the time until the food trolley came by. Luna thought Blaise bought far too many sweets and sandwiches until Draco returned claiming starvation and promptly ate an amount of food even Ronald Weasley would find impressive. Afterwards, talk became private conversations between couples.

That was when the strained atmosphere became evident.

Looking to her right, Luna could see Draco speaking in a low voice that kept Ginny's eyes riveted to his face. The girl nodded several times before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

On the other side of the compartment, Blaise and Terry's public display of affection caused Wesley to clear his throat meaningfully. The couple smiled apologetically. Instead of sitting up from their almost reclining position, however, they used a Disillusionment Charm to become unnoticeable.

Wesley slanted Luna a glance filled with puckish humour.

Once the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, Ginny left to try to find Draco, who was once again on prefect duty.

Blaise handed Luna a small present with a meaningful smile. "Just in case I don't see you until September, Happy Birthday." After enveloping her in a fierce hug, Blaise followed Terry off the train.

Wesley looked at the package. "Are you going to open it now or wait?"

They shared a smile of Ravenclaw curiosity. Untying the ribbon on the silver box, Luna carefully opened the top. She lifted out a small, square mirror and handed it to Wesley before reaching for its match.

His eyes lit up. "A Melusine Mirror" He said with a small laugh, "I've envied Terry his, wishing I could talk to you the way he talks to Blaise."

She nodded. "Me, too." Luna gazed down into the reflective surface. "Wesley." His face appeared. Gazing up into his grinning face, she said, "We're lucky to have such good friends."

He nodded and waggled his brows. "Even luckier, we have good friends with money to buy us expensive presents."

She giggled, not about to argue when she planned to enjoy her expensive present to the fullest. They followed the exiting students onto the platform. At one end, Ginny's family had gathered protectively around her. In the middle, Blaise blew a kiss to Terry before she and Draco joined their mothers. Luna noticed that Mrs. Boot's lips tightened at the romantic gesture, but otherwise pretended as if the girl didn't exist.

Wesley murmured, "What a lovely mother-in-law she'll make one day." He froze mid-grimace. She turned and saw Mr. and Mrs. Roberts striding onto the platform.

They waved and called, "Wesley!"

He smiled widely at his warm reception, kissing Luna on the cheek. "Thank Merlin my folks look happy to see me." After waving back to his parents, Wesley said, "I'll be seeing you in my mirror, Bella Luna, so keep it handy, all right?"

"All right"

Luna noticed her father the moment he stepped onto the platform. He looked older, more tired. Her stomach clenched. Was his 'friendship' with Ivanna Greengrass not working out? She rushed over, magically lightened trunk dragged easily behind her. She searched his face for a clue to his mood before kissing his cheek.

He smiled. "Hello, sweetheart."

In the car on the flight home, 'Lunatic Larry' didn't rant about his lackwit reporters or the 'Non Profit.' Instead, he congratulated Luna on her OWLs and quietly asked about school. When they reached Lovegood House, he ushered her into the library. Pouring himself a Firewhisky, her father nodded to an envelope on the desk.

"That came in the post today."

Luna recognised the loopy handwriting. It belonged to the aunt she had claimed to visit over Easter Holiday. In silent dread, she waited to hear what he had to say.

-

* * *

-

Blaise brooded over the disapproving look Mrs. Boot had given her during the short ride to the Zabini London home. Why couldn't the woman give her a chance? Didn't Terry's feelings count for anything?

"We've arrived. Stop sulking and get out." Draco held the door while she climbed out, closing it with a snap. "Let's go to your room."

Narcissa heard her son and drawled, "See, Eddy? I told Lucius not to get upset over a little experimentation amongst friends."

Edina agreed and then raised her voice unnecessarily to say, "Go on up and do…whatever…sweetie darlings, but be down for dinner. Enrique's coming, and if his baby girl's not there to greet him, I don't even want to _imagine_ his temper."

Neither did Blaise. She nodded her acquiescence and brushed past the women. Inside her room, she strode over to the cabinet hiding a cooling chamber and withdrew a couple of Butterbeers. She tossed one to Draco before taking a long drink. After she set the bottle on a side table, she flopped back onto the bed. "Do you think he knows?"

"About what? The deed, the money, Terry, or all of it? I don't know." He dropped down to join her in contemplating the canopy's embroidered depiction of a quixotic knight tilting at a windmill. "What will you say if he does?"

She turned her head to meet a concerned grey gaze. "I don't know."

His commiserating smile became one of relief. Draco sat up and withdrew the mirror from his pocket. "Ginny." His smile widened. "Home safely, I see."

The two traded assurances of well being and affection. Blaise's ears pricked when she heard the other girl say that she'd had a talk with her family on the ride home. Ginny's next statement was a pleasant surprise.

Not so to Draco, who stiffened. "Why would your parents want me to come to dinner?"

Blaise sat up to see Ginny's smiling face. "They want to hear about your brilliant plan in greater detail."

Eyebrows arching over the phrase 'your brilliant plan', she listened as Draco said, "What time?" Grey eyes shifted sideways when Ginny said 'Eight.' Receiving a nod in response to his silent question, he agreed, then slid off the bed to walk into the bathroom in order to say a private farewell.

When he returned to the bedroom, Blaise was holding up two dresses for his opinion. "What do you think? The demure white or the power red?"

"Red."

He followed her into the dressing room while she hung the dresses back up. The expression on his face reminded her of a little boy wondering if he would be taken to task for being naughty. She smiled. "I don't mind if the Weasleys think you came up with the 'brilliant plan.'" She patted his cheek. "It's everyone's plan, and if we pull it off, we'll _all_ be brilliant" Reaching to stroke his cheek once more, she mock-frowned, "Getting a bit stubbly, mate. Better shave or spell that away." She pushed him toward the door. "I doubt Ginny's family want to see stubble burn all over their baby's face."

In the doorway, he paused. "Are you sure you can handle Enrique by yourself?"

His worry made her smile affectionately. "I'm sure."

Hours later, wiping clammy palms against her sheath dress, Blaise wasn't quite so confident, although she entered the lounge smiling. "Hello, Papa."

Enrique glanced up from the sideboard where he was pouring a glass of wine. "Hola, _mi amada hija."_

The way he said 'my beloved daughter' was worrying.

Edina sailed into the room. "Cissy says she's not hungry now that Draco's gone off to dine with friends." She lurched toward her husband and grabbed his drink, downing it before kissing his cheek. "Thanks, sweetie. I needed that."

Lean, intense features softened. "Have another, _querida._" His faint smile vanished when he looked at Blaise. "What have you been up to, _niña_?"

"At school? Well, we had loads of finals and then an End of Year ball which I helped bring about." She rattled on and on in an attempt to distract her papa from his original line of questioning. Her mother seemed dazzled by her rapid-fire commentary, but her father listened with an air of grudging amusement.

Drinky entered the room. "Dinner is served."

Gratefully, Blaise rushed into the dining room.

During the formal meal, she asked her mother questions about crystal readings and beauty treatments, to Edina's delight. They kept up a lively conversation until dessert, when Enrique declined tiramisu. He said, "Enough of meaningless prattle! I asked you a question earlier, _hija,_ and now, I demand the answer!"

The dangerous glint in his eyes caused a quote to come to mind.

**Full of vexation, come I, with complaint against my child, my daughter.**

Pretending that the conversation wasn't likely to become a Midsummer's nightmare, Blaise imitated her mother. She asked, "A question?"

Edina said, "Yes, sweetie. What have you been up to?"

Blaise widened her eyes innocently. "What do you mean?"

Her papa stood and threw down his serviette. "La _biblioteca_…_Go_…" He pointed commandingly before stalking out.

Edina said, "I think I'll go see if Cissy's regained her appetite. Good luck, darling."

In the library, Blaise sat facing the broad desk. Lifting a file from its polished surface, Enrique said, "Since you pretend ignorance, I will speak." He smiled thinly. "Imagine my surprise when I went to close the deal on _Sol y Sombra_ and found that the deed necessary to complete the sale was no longer in my possession." He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the desk. Lighting a cheroot, her father blew a smoke ring. He looked across and said ominously, "I could think of only one person who would dare break into my safe. You, _hija_."

The more upset he got, the heavier his Spanish accent became. Enrique sounded like his grandfather now. That was not a good thing. Determined to brazen the situation out, Blaise remained silent. Her father's feet came down as he faced her squarely, rubbing out his cheroot in a crystal dish.

"Once I accepted that my child had gone against her father, I naturally became…curious…to discover what else my little bee had been busy doing." He upended the file, scattering the contents. Wide eyed, she flinched when he threw a paper at her. "All the paperwork is here, but yet accounts have been emptied and transferred. Gringotts informed me regretfully that as you are of legal age and have been given _charge_ of your finances, I am no longer to be privy to such information." Attempting to calm himself, her father took in a deep breath and asked after a long exhale, "Why have you betrayed my trust?"

Tears welled. Allowing them to fall unchecked, Blaise answered, "You betrayed mine. You lied to me about owning _Sol y Sombra, _about Gran Abuelo. I did what I had to do to protect what's mine."

Her father surged to his feet. In three strides he rounded the desk and pulled her roughly upright. "_Strega pequena, _You have nothing without _tu familia_, little witch, nothing!" Releasing her, Enrique backed away, raking his hands through black curls and shaking his head. "_Basta_…enough…this situation…this defiance of my authority…ends now." Curtly, he declared, "I have a business trip that cannot be postponed, but when I return, you will sign the papers my solicitors are drawing up and wrongs will be put right!"

Through a blur of tears, Blaise watched him storm off, yelling in the corridor for Drinky to _andele _and pack his things. Numbly, she picked up the fallen papers, placed them back into the folder and returned the file to the safe.

Upstairs, she crossed to the bedside table and took out her Melusine Mirror. Terry appeared almost at once. "I was just thinking about you." His voice sharpened. "What's happened? What's wrong?"

She began to cry. He said, "Floo to the office, Baby. I'll meet you there."

Soon she was stepping out of the Wizard's Bay Winery office, enfolded into Terry's arms. He held her while she cried and explained about her father.

He sat beside her on the sofa, clasping her hands. Quietly, he asked, "What do you want to do?"

She touched his long brown hair, stared into blue eyes dark with anger and determination, and smiled. "I want to be with you." Kissing him, she closed her eyes and allowed the sweetness of his embrace wash away the bitterness and pain. His arms tightened as she strained to be nearer.

Blaise loved her father, but she wasn't going to give up control of her life, give up Terry, for him or anyone else. She lay in her boyfriend's arms, meeting the passionate demands of his mouth with her own. Melting against his warm strength, Blaise panted when his lips travelled to her throat, "What you asked…on Summer Solstice…how about tonight?"

He pressed closer. "Right now?" Terry sounded amused and hopeful at the same time.

"No, I need to go back. Get a few things." She kissed him tenderly. "Will you ask your brother to cover for you?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Terry stood and helped her to her feet.

She cradled his face in her hands. "I'll be back soon. I love you."

The memory of the love he vowed in return kept her smiling while she hurried back to her room to shower, change, and gather the bag she'd prepared in anticipation of this day. Stopping briefly to leave Draco a note with instructions for Minky, she then entered her mother's room. Edina was in bed with a novel whose front cover depicted a blonde heroine being kissed by a pirate hero. Blaise smiled at the title, 'Inconceivable Love.' She said, "Mum?"

The older woman flailed about, screeching, "What? Who called me that horrid name?" Seeing her daughter, she calmed. "Oh, it's just you, sweetie. Come here, do." Eddy used her novel to fan her face. "I know it's silly to be overset by trifles, but to be called _Mum_ is so terribly _aging, _darling."

"You'll never be old." Blaise refrained from adding _mentally. _

Her mother noted the bag and change in hairstyle, asking brightly, "Your hair looks fab. Did you use a hair growth solution? Are you and Draco going on holiday?"

"Yes to both, and…I'd recommend that you and Cissy go on holiday as well. Papa won't be very happy when he receives the letter from my solicitors stating their intent to protect my financial independence."

"Holiday? I can't afford to go on holiday! I already spent this month's allowance and now I'm reduced to utmost poverty!"

Blaise smiled fondly. "I'll pay for a month in a penthouse suite in your favourite hotel. Leave a note telling Papa to visit and then go." When Edina hugged her and kissed the air above her cheeks, she said huskily, "Love you, Mum. Bye."

Without blinking at being called a 'horrid' name, Eddy said, "Love you too, sweetie darling. Bye-bye."

Downstairs in the library, Blaise tried something she had never tried before. Looking into the mirror, she called, "Draco."

In a few minutes, his face appeared. A white-blond brow lifted. "Didn't know these things worked with others. Convenient, isn't it?" Something in her eyes made him demand, "What's happened?"

"I left a note explaining, but all you need to know right now is that I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back."

-

* * *

-

The moment Ginny stepped off the Hogwarts Express, her family rushed forward. Mum enveloped her in a warm embrace as her father looked on with a smile. While her parents greeted Ronald in a like manner, Fred and George grabbed her trunk and led her away from the train.

"How d'you like our new threads?" said George.

Fred grinned. "Stylish, aren't we?"

They wore copper-coloured dragon hide jackets and trousers, despite the warm weather. She smiled. The twins did look fashionable. When told so, they beamed. Fred stroked his sleeve. "Cost us plenty of Galleons, but we're worth it."

George said, "Can't wear these at the shop, though. Peruvian Vipertooth is venomous, and teething ankle-biters love to gnaw on dragon hide."

Ginny pinched his cheek. "Aw, you'll be a good dad someday."

Her brother winked. "That's what Alicia told me."

George laughed when Fred added, "Yeah, right after she said 'once your extended childhood is over.'"

The two began cheerfully arguing over who was the bigger case of arrested development. Both wanted the title.

Bill strolled up. "Quit bickering and keep a lookout, you two. The Order's got operatives across the station on alert, but that doesn't mean we don't need to be vigilant." After hugging her briefly, her eldest brother scanned the platform. "Malfoy's way too obvious about his surveillance."

Ginny looked and saw Draco openly watching her. She smiled, returning his scrutiny. He looked so different from the other students, standing there elegant and handsome, with an air of confidence that most lacked. He was a prince among commoners. Unconsciously, Ginny's fingers lifted to trace her lips while she stared at the mouth she wanted to kiss. His lips curved in smile of male satisfaction.

She almost jumped out of her skin when Bill pulled her wrist down. "The Slytherin isn't the only one who's _way too obvious."_

Ginny pinched her brother's arm before turning to wave goodbye to Draco as he and Blaise strolled off to join their mothers.

The pony-tailed baby whined, "Ouch, that hurt!"

Fred and George were still sniggering and taking turns pinching each other and mocking 'Owie, it hurts!' when their mother bustled over.

She scolded, "There is no time for your foolery, boys!" Taking in their sheepish apologies, she gave a sharp nod. "That's better." Gently pulling her daughter into the middle of their group, Molly said, "Let's be off."

Ginny felt like a member of The Weird Sisters being hustled out of the reach of fans. In her case, the fan was a psychotic Spaniard looking to remove the 'impediment' to becoming the future Mrs. Malfoy.

Swept along by her protective family, she remembered a conversation on the train.

_In a low voice meant for her ears alone, Draco told her about following the raven into the Forbidden Forest. She stiffened when he shared what Marisol claimed his father had promised. Instinctively, she tried to pull away. He said, _"_Don't." _

_She stared into grey eyes dark with shame over past mistakes. Ginny had seen that look in her own eyes after Tom Riddle had changed her life. Her heart leapt in her chest, remembering the forlorn way he had said 'Bad things are in the dark.' A rush of tenderness made her eyes tear up as she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere." _

Ron's hand on her shoulder brought Ginny out of memory. They had reached the car. Climbing in to sit between Fred and Ron, she smiled when George leaned out to call, "No more room back here, Billy-boy. Looks like you get to sit with Mum and Dad."

Bill closed the door with unnecessary firmness. "I've decided to scout the station once more, check in with our people and then Floo home with the report." When the twins saluted facetiously, he gave them the finger in return. They broke into laughter.

Molly shook her head. "A fine example you're giving to your younger siblings. Go be useful and we'll see you at dinner." Anchoring her hat with one hand, she said to Arthur, "We'd best be going, dear."

Within moments, the car was airborne, the Invisibility Booster protecting them from the notice of Muggles. Ginny rather liked being invisible since it enabled her to relax without worrying that one of her family members would be scrutinizing her expression. For several minutes, she thought about Draco, about his plan for them to be together, safe, over the summer. She closed her eyes and became lost in a daydream.

_Deep in a Romanian forest, a young woman strolled along a winding path. She smiled to see that the dappled sunlight filtering down into the woods attracted butterflies. Pushing back the hood of her long red cloak, the girl stopped to watch the colourful insects flutter up to the leafy canopy. _

_Her pulse leapt when she heard a voice drawl, _"_What's in the basket, Red?"_

_Whirling, she met the pale gaze of a two-legged wolf. "A picnic lunch."_

_The young man straightened from leaning against a tree, asking with a lift of white-blond eyebrows, _"_For Grandma?"_

_She strolled off the path. "For us." _

_With a predatory grin, he took the basket and placed it on the ground. He pulled her close and growled, _"_How about I gobble you up instead, Little Red Riding Hood?"_

_She giggled as he playfully rubbed his lips across hers._

"What's so funny?"

Ron's question broke into Ginny's fantasy, making her growl irritably, "Nothing."

Unseen, her brother said, "I probably don't want to know anyway."

From the front seat, her father asked, "Was Draco contacted by the raven again?"

"Yes." Ginny swallowed hard. "This morning, in fact, while he was flying."

"Flying?" Ron yelped, "How'd he get to go flying when all the brooms were locked up, eh?"

"Now, Ronnikins—" said George.

"—don't be jealous." Fred said in a singsong voice.

"I'm not _jealous_." Suspicion threaded the younger boy's tone. "And how come you two are taking Malfoy's side?"

The twins laughed.

"We always take the side—"

"—of new investors…." Ginny could hear the glee in Fred's voice. "That's why _we're_ wearing dragon hide—"

"—and _you're_ not."

Molly snapped, "Enough!" She modulated her tone to ask, "Ginny, dear, tell us about the raven."

Giving the edited-for-family version, she shared how the bird led Draco into the forest, transformed into a female Death Eater who stated that Lucius had sent her and that he wanted his son to learn proper respect.

Ron broke the silence that fell. "That raven will have to go through me to get to you, sister."

She thanked him, because the thought was sweet, even though the idea of Ron being her shadow for the summer made her want to start laughing hysterically. There was no way in the Wizarding world that she could stand such an overdose of brotherly love.

Ginny broke into the discussion her parents were having on who would guard her at what times with, "Mum, Dad, Draco has a plan to get me out of harm's way while the Order apprehends the raven."

"Well, speak up, dear. We're waiting." Her mother's tone was sharp with anxiety.

"If I leave England, in secret, an Auror, or operative, can use Polyjuice to be me and lure the raven into a trap."

"Where would you go?" her father asked.

"Romania. To visit Charlie."

"By yourself?" Molly sounded dubious.

"No, the Ministry is sending volunteers to the Dragon Research Centre to help. I'd go with them." Ginny held her breath while her mum and dad deliberated.

On her left, George whispered, "That's a brilliant plan, and I'm not just saying that because Malfoy's injected much needed capital into our flourishing enterprise."

On her right, Ron said, "Yeah, right, Galleon grubber." To his sister, he said, "That plan—I don't say it's brilliant, but it sounds good." Hesitating a moment, he asked, "Should…should I go too?" Although the twins repressed laughter when she immediately said 'NO,' Ron was obviously relieved. "Oh, okay, but I would've, if you'd wanted me to."

This time, her thanks were heartfelt.

When they reached the Burrow and clambered out of the car, her dad said, "Sweetheart, go in and owl Draco right away. Ask him to dinner. I want to talk with him in more detail about this raven woman and his…." Her father smiled in a way that reminded her of the twins. "Brilliant plan."

Ginny rushed up to her room and took out her mirror.

It was almost funny the way Draco's expression changed from relief, to romantic, to reserve within seconds. He seemed to think being asked to dinner was ominous. She teased, "Cheer up. They haven't ritually sacrificed a guest in _months_." He laughed, and the boyish amusement lighting his face caused her to murmur, "If you don't come, I might die from wanting to kiss you so badly."

His smile changed into the wolfish expression that made her heart slam against her chest, awake or dreaming. "Cheer up. A girl hasn't expired from lack of my kisses in _months_." Chuckling over her pretended ire, he smiled in a way that tugged her heart. "I want to kiss you badly, too. I'll Floo to the workshop, a little before eight, so you can save me from expiring."

The thought of giving Draco the kiss of life made her hum while practically skipping downstairs. In the kitchen, she happily informed the group sitting around the table, "He's coming!"

The twins exchanged looks. Her mum and dad did the same.

Ron asked, puzzled, "How could you know that when you haven't sent an owl?"

Ginny mentally slapped a palm to her forehead. How stupid of her not to go through the motions of sending an owl! Under the combined pressure of everyone's silent expectancy, she said, "Draco and I have mirrors that we use to keep in touch."

Several pairs and shades of red brows lifted, but no one objected.

Molly said, "That's an awfully _expensive_ present." She added, "Thoughtful, as well." A gleam of interest lit her eyes when she gazed at her daughter, "Would you show me the mirror, dear?"

"Sure."

Hours later, waiting for Draco to step out of the workshop fireplace, Ginny smiled at the memory of her mother's girlish fascination with the Melusine mirror and her confession that she'd always wanted a pair, but finances being the way they were, sensibly put the notion out of her head. Next Christmas, Ginny knew what to recommend her boyfriend get her parents.

She threw herself into his arms the instant he stepped onto the hearth. The heat of his mouth was a delicious contrast to the cool fingers running through her hair and down her back. No one had ever made her feel the way he did, and she didn't care where she had to hide from Marisol, as long as Draco went with her.

It took several moments before the sound of clearing throats broke through Ginny's mental and physical absorption. Dragging her mouth away, she snapped, "What?"

"Uh, time to come inside. Dinner's ready," said George.

"Unless you'd rather we go back and tell Mum you prefer to make a meal of kisses."

Draco pinned Fred with a steely gaze. "Do that, and I tell the story of Angelina's panties."

George laughed. "I'd love to see Mum's reaction."

Fred clipped, "Shut up, Forge."

The twins left the workshop with Ginny and Draco following.

Molly declared that there would be no 'distressing talk' over dinner. Bill scowled when his mother told him his report would have to wait.

Draco was unfailingly polite during the meal. His table manners drew her brothers' attention.

Bill said to Ron, "He eats like a girl."

Ginny was surprised to hear Ron say, "No, he eats like someone with manners, and take it from me, girls appreciate it."

Her brother turned red when Molly demanded, "What exactly do you mean by 'appreciate it'?"

Arthur said, "Remember our Leaving Feast sixth year? I believe Ronald means something like that, love."

All eyes turned to Molly. She blushed to rival Ron.

After dinner, Ginny sat beside Draco on a sofa while Bill told them about the Order's operation and how 'The Raven' as they called Marisol, had narrowly escaped capture at the station. A half-hour into the story, she noticed an odd expression cross Draco's face. He stood abruptly and excused himself. When he came back, Ginny whispered only half-jesting, "Was it my Yorkshire Pudding?"

He whispered back, "No, my mirror warmed. It was Blaise." His eyes were troubled but he shrugged. "I'll tell you about it later."

While they had been privately conversing, Bill had ended his speech. Arthur shared Draco's idea about Ginny visiting Charlie while a decoy lured the raven out of hiding.

Her brother looked over. "Would you be willing to help us with this, Malfoy?"

"No. I won't be here."

Her brother repeated incredulously, "You won't be here? Why not? Where the ruddy hell will you be?"

Ginny smiled encouragingly at Draco while he answered, "In Romania."

-

* * *

A/N: A chap with a cliffie every pov! I think that's a new record for me, lol. Couldn't be helped, so much to do, so little time! 


	49. Love is the Sweetest Thing

Special Note: The song from James and the Giant Peach seemed to fit this chapter, because love is the sweetest thing, and it does exactly what it wants to do! The quotes, in order, were taken from Robert Burns, Shakespeare (from The Tempest), Morgan Llywelyn, Winthrop Mackworth Praid, Willow, and The Princess Bride.

* * *

-

Chapter 49- Love is the Sweetest Thing

-

Blaise giggled at the astounded look on Terry's face. Carefully placing her bag on the floor, she walked toward him with a wide smile. "Like my new look?"

He nodded wordlessly, reaching out to touch dark waves of hair falling past her shoulders. He stared with an intensity that made her catch her breath. "Why did you grow it out?"

She tried to reply lightly, "So no one will recognise me as Blaise Zabini."

He looked appraisingly at her face. "To someone who knows you, it's not that extreme a change, but to strangers who have only seen you in a jeweller's ad…." Terry smoothed waving strands toward her face. "You've gone from exotic and sexy to pretty and sexy." When she narrowed her eyes, Terry grinned. "Spicy to sweet".

Blaise slid her palms up his chest. "Hey, I'm spicy _and_ sweet."

"Yes, you are," he said after a kiss. His expression became serious. "Are you ready for this? No second thoughts?"

Still unused to the way her hair slid into her face, she said, "I burnt my bridges. I don't want to turn back. I want to go on, with you." She noticed a piece of luggage on the floor by the sofa. Blaise returned the question, "What about you? If…if you have second thoughts, I'll…I'll understand and…."

The firm manner in which Terry took possession of her mouth was more reassuring than words.

He said, "David's going to cover for me so no one tries to 'wake' me and break the illusion spell making it seem as though I'm still in bed." His gaze smouldered. "He's going to tell Mum and Dad that we stayed up late and I'm sleeping in."

Her cheeks grew hot. "That won't be a lie. You will be sleeping in." Terry's fairer skin showed a tinge of a blush, while his smile revealed how much he looked forward to that. Feeling absurdly shy, Blaise glanced away.

His hand cupped her cheek, brought her gaze back to his. _"But to see her was to love her, love but her, and love her forever." _He smiled. "I was reading my old poetry book earlier, and that expressed how I feel about you."

After he followed the sweet words with a sweeter kiss, she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He said in a smiling tone, "That was Robert Burns, but I know a bit of Shakespeare too." His lips brushed her ear. "_Hear my soul speak. The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service."_

Tears clogged her throat and spilled down her cheeks.

Terry used the pad of a thumb to wipe them away. "These are tears of joy, I hope?"

Her arms tightened around him as she nodded.

He pressed her closer before saying, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

He lifted her bag and then moved to pick up his own before following her into the fireplace.

At the inn, she brushed Floo powder off Terry's shoulders while he looked around at the chintz and lace filled gathering room. "No one will think to look for the sophisticated Miss Zabini here."

She said, "I had to stay somewhere close enough for you to fly over to be with me if your father's using the office. I like Ottery St. Catchpole, and the White Witch Bed and Breakfast will be a fine place to spend the days before our trip. Mrs. Comfrey's cooking is magical."

A warm voice said, "Why thank you, dear. So nice to know word of my breakfasts gets round." Rosy cheeks creased in a smile as the grey-haired woman bustled forward. Wiping her hands on a floral apron, she looked at Blaise inquiringly. "Have you stayed with us before Miss…Romero, isn't it?" Going to the register on the table across from the front door, she looked at the reservation and corrected, "Mr. and Mrs. Romero?"

Adding the slightest hint of a Spanish accent, Blaise said, "_Si,_ we are the Romeros. A cousin of mine stayed here, _senora_, and recommended your lovely inn to us."

The older witch beamed. "Yes, I remember now. You have the Honeymoon Suite." Shaking her head, Mrs. Comfrey remarked sympathetically, "Newlyweds having to work on their honeymoon. It's not right, but I do admire the way you're making the best of it, dears. Come this way."

Halfway up the staircase, a tart voice Blaise remembered well said, "They seem rather _young_ for newlyweds."

With an apologetic glance, Mrs. Comfrey murmured, "My sister, Mrs. Snidely, is aptly named." Raising her voice, the plump woman looked down at the thin, frowning witch and chided, "They're of legal age, so keep your opinions to yourself." When the stern woman spluttered, her pleasanter sister said brusquely, "Go on, make yourself useful and bring up a welcome tray."

With another apologetic smile to the young couple, Mrs. Comfrey continued up the stairs and led them to the room that took up half the second floor. Terry's gaze flickered over the bed placed in the centre of the room, lingering on the white satin duvet before glancing at the white on white floral rug, the white paint, wallpaper and furniture. He gave a warm, slow smile that made Blaise blush again.

Mrs. Comfrey discretely pretended not to notice. She showed them the bathroom with its enormous claw foot tub and took the tray of assorted fruits, chocolate, and sparkling cider from her sister when the scowling witch arrived at the door. Setting the tray on a small round table in front of the balcony, she reminded them that a breakfast tray would be placed outside their door at nine the next morning.

"You don't mind me registering us as Romeros, do you?" asked Blaise, once they were alone.

He said, "I wouldn't care if you registered us as Malfoys." Trailing his fingertips across skin bared by the off the shoulder bodice of her gauzy white dress, Terry said in a tone that made her heart race, "You look beautiful."

He wore the midnight blue silk shirt that made his eyes like sapphires. She sighed. "You look beautiful too."

In the mirror behind him, she could see that her own eyes were dark with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. Disregarding the typical bridal jitters, Blaise walked over to her bag and used her wand to open the lock. Out of the magic carpetbag, she took a white pillar candle in glass candleholder and pointed. "The sun rises on that side of the room, so place the candle there, please."

She removed a jar of seashells next and asked, "Will you fill this with water and put it on the opposite side of the room?" While he fulfilled her request, Blaise lifted a marble bowl out of the bag and poured a pouch of lapis, turquoise, and amethyst stones into it before setting it down on the north side of the room while Terry placed a brass candleholder with a red pillar candle over on the south edge of the bedroom.

Afterwards, they used white votive candles to make an almost complete circle around the symbols of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. Stepping into the open end of the circle, Blaise stood by the bed and held out her right hand to Terry. He took it and helped her wrap a white silken cord around their clasped hands.

After a moment of nervous silence, he said the words they had chosen when they researched marriage rites 'for someday' in the Hogwarts library.

"Handfasting is a symbolic binding together of two people that have come to make of two lives, one life." Gazing intently into her eyes, he spoke the Celtic wedding vow, "I, Terry, pledge to you, Blaise, that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I will cherish and honour you through this life and into the next." Huskily, he added, "I pledge to be your husband from this day forward."

In a soft voice, Blaise repeated the vow and pledged to be his wife.

He took a Celtic, heart knot wedding ring from his pocket and slid it on her finger, smiling tenderly. "Wear this ring forever, as a symbol of our unending love and intertwined lives."

Eyes shining with emotion, she took his matching ring and slid it onto Terry's finger; saying the words and rejoicing in the knowledge that although they might have to remove the rings, the symbolism would remain in their hearts and souls.

Terry spoke the spell wizard Praid of the Wizengamot had established to make private vows legally binding. "Now the rite is duly done, now the word is spoken, and the spell has made us one which may ne'er be broken."

They both inhaled sharply when every candle in the room extinguished. After a moment, they relit.

Terry smiled as he untied the cord and let it fall. "May I kiss my bride?"

Overcome by the realisation that from now on, wherever they went, they would go together, whatever the days held, dark or bright, they would face united, she lifted her face toward his. Their first kiss was one of sweetness. The second burned bright and strong, like the flames around them. Terry's mouth moved over hers with increasing passion. The touch of his lips and hands kindled a fire in her veins. Now, she was free to give him all that she was, and take all he had to give in return.

Within the circle of candles, and arms, and love, the image of two flames coming together to make one flame came to mind. Blaise found the vision, and her wedding night, beautiful, sacred, and filled with indescribable joy.

-

* * *

-

"_In Romania."_

Draco had suspected that his answer to the question of where he would be instead of helping to entrap Marisol would receive a mixed response, but he hadn't expected Bill Weasley to punch him. Turning so the blow glanced off his cheek instead of blackening his eye, he stood and prepared to fend off another attack. He needn't have bothered. Fred and George jumped on their hothead eldest sibling and swiftly took him to the ground.

Mr. Weasley watched the action with a small smile while his wife shrieked, "What has got into you Bill? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Trying to buck off twin captors, the man grunted. "Me? I'm not the one trying to run off with a sixteen year old girl!"

Ginny turned a shade of red that Draco had never seen before. He smirked when she gave her brother a kick to get his attention. "We aren't going to _live together,_ you bloody fool. He'll be working at the centre with me, protecting me." She reached down and pulled the ponytail, hard. "Do you understand now?"

Fred and George's faces were contorting with the effort not to burst out laughing. Fred looked over and saw Draco's smirk. He lost his composure, rolling off his brother to hold his sides.

Immediately, the red-faced prat dumped George off and rose, glaring and muttering darkly, "Identical hyenas had better sleep with one eye opened."

The twins stopped laughing, but kept sniggering from time to time as they drolly practiced keeping an eye open. Pulling his hair out of its holder, Weasley refastened his ponytail. Tersely, he said, "Sorry, Malfoy, if I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

Draco nodded his acceptance of the cool apology. The steely look that had accompanied the words told him that the man didn't think he had accused falsely. If the Wizard Handshake had never been given, Weasley wouldn't have been wrong. As it was, 'living together' as Ginny so inspiringly put it, was only a dream for the future.

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "I need tea. Into the kitchen, everyone."

Amused by how the family instantly followed orders; Draco followed them into the kitchen and sat beside Ginny. Beneath the table, she slid her hand into his.

He thought no one noticed until George said, "How interesting. Our Gin-blossom's drinking tea with her _left _hand."

"I didn't know she was ambidextrous," said Fred, with a suspiciously straight face.

Mr. Weasley smiled pleasantly. "I'm not ambidextrous, either." He reached across and tapped Ginny's teacup with the one in his left hand. "Cheers."

Ron Weasley's scrunched face said 'that's not right' clearly, as if he had groaned the words aloud. The twins snorted in amusement. Bill Weasley's lips twisted, but he remained silent.

Mrs. Weasley looked surprised. "You're not? I thought for sure you were, being so talented with your hands and all…." The woman's thoughtful voice trailed away as her husband lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back.

"Thank you, my love," he said

Noticing her family and guest's stares, Mrs. Weasley said briskly, "Yes, well, now that we've had tea, tell us more about your plans, Draco."

"The volunteers meet at the end of the week to travel by port-key to Romania. Ginny can use a potion or Illusion Charm to disguise herself until we arrive safely." He smiled wryly. "I'm sure her brother will think of many ways to keep us busy." Even Bill smiled at that comment. While the rest of the family told stories of their Christmas visit, Draco caught Ginny's eye and winked. There was no way Charlie would keep them _that _busy. She suppressed a smile and squeezed his fingers.

Later, after accompanying him to the workshop so they could say goodbye in private, Ginny draped her arms around his waist and teased, "So you plan on squeezing romance into our busy schedule, do you?"

"No man comes between me and the girl I love."

Her smile faded. Pressing her cheek against his chest, she asked solemnly, "What about another woman?"

Draco was glad that she couldn't see his expression. Flatly, he told her, "The raven better never find her way to Romania. In the Forbidden Forest, I came very close to killing her." Ginny squeezed him in comfort. He brushed his lips across her hair and promised grimly, "If Marisol tries to hurt you, it will be the last thing that witch ever does." She pulled back and looked up into his face. What she saw didn't make Ginny turn away. Instead, she stood on tiptoes and kissed him fiercely. His mouth slanted over hers, returning the kiss hungrily. He needed the assurance that she loved him, even the parts that were dark and ugly. His fingers tangled in her hair, lifting the strands and rubbing them alongside his cheek like silk. When they arrived in Romania, he would lead his little Red into the forest and snog her senseless every chance he got. Against her lips, he smiled wolfishly.

She opened heavy lidded eyes. "Are you going to lure me off the path and gobble me up, my big, bad wolf?"

"I would if I hadn't given my word, Red." When she pouted, he chuckled. "I never said I wouldn't nibble, though." When she laughed, he spun her around, growling playfully, "Let's start now." Sliding her hair over a shoulder, he bent and lightly raked his teeth across the back of her neck, following it with an opened mouthed kiss that made her sag against him and moan.

"I love the way you nibble."

Turning to face him, she smiled in a way that made him say, "What pretty white teeth you have, Red."

She smiled in a feminine, but decidedly wolfish manner. "The better to nibble you with."

He returned to the Zabini London home several kisses and one supposedly accidental love bite to his neck later. Draco's content smile vanished when he remembered his conversation with Blaise in the mirror. He burst into his room and snatched up the note left on his pillow. Sitting on the bed, he opened it and quickly read the contents. As she'd said before, his mate had left, and didn't plan on returning to her childhood home. She briefly outlined the confrontation with her father and the steps she had taken to protect her independence.

Draco was glad that Wizarding law stated criminals lost the right to control their business interests. He had been made acting head of Malfoy Enterprises, and the first step he'd taken was to separate his accounts from the company's. Grey eyes widened when he read where Blaise had arranged for them to stay until the volunteers left for Romania.

He was grinning when a hesitant voice inquired, "Mr. Draco is wishing I pack and send along his things as I have for Miss Blaise?"

One look at the house-elf standing in the doorway showed the reason for Minky addressing him by name instead of 'young master.' She wore a miniature mink stole with her fur edged tea towel.

He frowned. "Why are you still here, offering to help me? Why haven't you gone?"

Large green eyes twinkled. "Minky is free, so Minky is choosing to serve Miss Blaise out of her own free will. Shall I be packing now?"

Thinking about how much more comfortable the wilds of Romania would be with a house-elf along, Draco said, "I would appreciate that very much…Minky…thank you." It wasn't as hard as he'd thought, being polite to an elf. Perhaps all that practise being polite to Weasleys had paid off in more ways than one.

He efficiently directed Minky in packing for the upcoming trip, taking advantage of her skills to transfigure several pairs of trainers into sturdy hiking boots. Incinerating Blaise's note to ash and slipping his mirror into his trouser pocket, he thanked the elf before she took his trunk to the inn.

After Minky left, Draco heard a knock on the door and went to open it. His mother stood swaying in the hallway. He said, "It's late. What are you doing up?"

Narcissa laughed drunkenly. "Ha! The real question is what have _you_ been up to?"

He slid an arm around her waist and began to lead his mother toward her room. "I've been packing to go on holiday, Mother." She snorted. The vulgar contrast to her elegant façade made him smile.

His mother curled her lip. "I know what Blaise told Eddy. Ed woke me up all excited over the holiday that scheming girl's paying for." Icy blue eyes warmed slightly. "I never liked Blaise much, but she's grown on me, like those Jimmy Choos I didn't want but Eddy forced me to buy. I actually wear those shoes now." When he huffed in amusement, she smirked. "It's true."

Inside her room, Narcissa weaved unsteadily over to the dresser and picked up one of his father's pictures. She watched Lucius smile at the camera as though he were planning something truly evil. Tonelessly, she said, "Your father sent a note informing me that since my influence in your life is insufficient to keep you in line, he's taken steps to remedy that." Abruptly placing the photograph face down, she reached out and touched Draco's face, smiling briefly. "I won't go against your father, but if you resist his control, I won't go against you either."

Impulsively, he kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Mother."

She blinked and waved him off. "Go on, have a happy little holiday while Eddy and I do the same." The look in her eyes belied the smile on her mouth, conveying a seriousness that made his insides twist. "Go."

He nodded and left her turning every photograph of his father face down.

Before he Flooed to the White Witch Bed and Breakfast, Draco had one task left to complete. Back in his room, he picked up the bottle that Blaise had left along with the note. His eyes scanned the directions. A half hour later, he looked into the mirror and laughed until his side began to hurt. When he stepped out of the hearth in the twee establishment his mate had chosen to revisit, Mrs. Comfrey looked up from her knitting and smiled without recognition.

"Mrs. Romero said you would be arriving late, and it was no trouble for me to wait up for you. Your trunk is already in your room." Pausing to retrieve a key from the register desk, she asked anxiously, "It's on the first floor instead of on the second beside your cousin, Mr. Suave, but Mrs. Romero said that you'd prefer your privacy."

He agreed while signing his name 'Rico Suave' in the register and trying to decide how to pay Blaise back for her little joke.

"The honeymoon suite has sound-proofing spells, so the other guests rest undisturbed," said Mrs. Comfrey. She must have noticed his inadvertent glance toward the ceiling.

He smiled ruefully and bid the woman good night. Unable to wait another minute, he took out the Melusine Mirror and said, "Ginny." Her eyes were soft and sleepy until she noticed his hair. They widened and then glazed over when he lifted the ends of hair that was now Legolas-length and waved them at her meaningfully. Her mouth dropped open. While she bit a knuckle, he said, "Starting thinking about what you want rubbed first."

-

* * *

-

Luna rolled onto her stomach, pulling the pillow over her head to block the sun streaming into the room. Remembering another morning, when her father came in singing 'rise and shine' and tickling her toes, she blinked back tears. Who knew when she would hear that off-key bass again. The days since she'd come home had been awful.

The memory of that first evening, when the bottom had dropped out of her world still made her stomach twist in knots. She had watched her father sip Firewhisky and waited for him to speak.

_Unexpectedly, Daddy chose to sit in the chair next to hers instead of his usual seat behind the desk. He picked up the letter. _"_Lorinda wrote to tell me of an encounter she had recently. Shopping in Diagon Alley, she ran into Molly Weasley, who thanked her for having the girls over Easter Holiday. Admitting that her nickname of 'Loopy' is well founded, Lorinda said that she just smiled and went on her way, thinking that perhaps she had forgot her niece visiting." _

_He tossed the envelope back onto the desk after she made no move to take it. "Your aunt consulted her calendar once she got home and was perturbed to discover that she had cancelled her trip to Spain due to a friend's illness. She owled me right away."_

_Luna thought that explained a lot. Looking at her Mum and Dad's wedding picture on the desk, she asked in a small voice, "Are you very angry?"_

_He didn't answer until she gathered the nerve to meet his eyes. _"_I was. Now I'm very, very disappointed that you felt it necessary to lie." In a tone that most likely made new reporters fear sacking, he demanded, "Where did you go, and who did you go with?"_

_She explained about Blaise's family beach house, how the girls all slept in one room, the boys in another, and nothing dodgy had gone on. Her father listened silently as she told about windsurfing, horseback riding, ballooning, and making dinner. She left out dancing in clubs and long siestas in hammocks. _

_Afterwards, he said, _"_So it's only luck that the Intruder article wasn't 'Hogwarts **Girls** Gone Wild'? I suppose I should be grateful, but I'm finding it hard to feel anything other than disillusioned." Rising to his feet, her father said tiredly, "We'll talk more another time. Go up to bed now." _

_Luna rose to her feet. In the doorway, she stopped when he said, "Did you consider for one moment that I might have understood?"_

Remembering the wistful question and her sad reply of 'no', Luna threw off her pillow and rolled over to contemplate the stars on her ceiling. At night, they glowed softly in constellations across the room. Now, the glow was absent. She felt that way, like a star that didn't shine.

Her father left for the _Quibbler_ every morning before she awoke and returned after she'd gone to her room for the night. If she hadn't been able to talk to Wesley, Luna would have been devastated by the estrangement from her father. As it was, it still hurt more than she let anyone, even Wesley, know.

Rolling out of bed, the girl contemplated her reflection in the mirror. Merlin, her hair was a rat's nest. When had she last washed it? Her nose wrinkled. When had she last taken a shower or changed out of her nightclothes? Disgusted by her depression, she marched into the bathroom.

Luna was combing the last knot out of her hair when she entered the kitchen. Her father stood at the stove, stirring a pot of porridge. His pale blue gaze showed relief that she was up…and clean. She sat at the table. He brought her a bowl after crumbling brown sugar on top. Taking a seat beside her, he offered a platter of bacon. Her lips curved. It was nice and crispy, just the way she liked it.

She took a bite. "You're not going in to work today?"

"I'll go in for a few hours this afternoon." After taking another bite of porridge, Larry announced, "We're Flooing to London, to meet Ivanna and the girls for lunch."

She stared into the slightly protuberant eyes she had inherited. "So you stayed home this morning to make sure your _loony _daughter wouldn't embarrass you_?" _

Her father merely smiled. "Do you think a man called 'Lunatic Larry' minds his daughter being loony?" He said, "I've been avoiding you, and I'm sorry. I didn't know how to get past what you'd done."

Luna asked, "And now you have? How?"

"By remembering that I was young once too and thought I knew better than my parents, and made similar mistakes." He gazed at her steadily. "I learnt from my mistakes, and didn't make them again. Can you do likewise?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry I disappointed you." When he hugged her, she whispered in a choked voice, "I love you, Daddy."

His voice was unusually gruff when he said, "I love you too, sweetheart." Clearing his throat, her father straightened and reached for the paper. Shrewd eyes flickered over the front page and darkened as he bellowed, "An error! The front page of the _Quibbler_ has an error! Look at this!"

The paper was thrust beneath Luna's nose. She noted the misspelling and made a sound of commiseration, although personally, she found the headline 'Rat Toni, Cure-all, or Conspiracy to Kill?' rather amusing. She said, "I'm sure readers know that you meant tonic, not a person named Toni." As her father continued to rant and threaten, Luna smiled. All was right in her world.

A few hours later, she almost changed her mind. Flooing to a London station and walking the short distance to the restaurant, Luna chatted with her father, enjoying his company. Once they reached the restaurant that her father claimed had 'good homey atmosphere with no pretensions', she finally met Ivanna Greengrass.

She was not happy to meet her. The woman was nothing like the wicked stepmother of her imaginings. Instead, she was petite, attractive, with stylishly short blonde hair—the image of a successful businesswoman.

Mary Kate and Ashley gushed, _"Hello, Luna!"_

Their mother ushered the twins past the bar on the ground floor to the restaurant above. The girls told Luna that they had wanted to go to the Weird Sisters' Café.

Ivanna said, "That place is too loud, and we'd have to wait forever for a table. This is elegant but relaxed, and we'll be able to hear each other talk." She smiled at Larry. "The superb wine list is what interests me the most. I need a glass desperately. I had a reporter go mental. He ran down the street naked telling people he was Merlin. It took all morning to get him checked into St. Mungo's."

Once the server had taken their order, Luna's father made an effort to carry the conversation by asking the girls how they planned to spend their summer holiday.

Mary Kate wanted to dye her hair brown.

Ashley cried, "How could you even think about looking different than me? Is it because I used the last whitening mint this morning? We can get more, and I'm sure no one noticed that your teeth aren't quite as bright!"

Their mother briskly interrupted Mary Kate's recital of the mental anguish she had suffered to ask Luna what her plans were.

"I'd like to volunteer at St. Mungo's."

Ivanna smiled warmly. "That's a wonderful idea. Don't you think so, Larry?"

He frowned. "I remember Roberts telling me his son was volunteering at the hospital. Are you wanting to help, sweetheart, or wanting to see Wesley?"

"Both." She gazed serenely at her father.

He shrugged. "Fine with me"

All of a sudden, the day seemed brighter, Mary Kate and Ashley's argument over which cosmetics line was better seemed amusing instead of annoying, and her father having a 'friend' wasn't such a calamity. For the rest of lunch, conversation was casual and unforced, and everyone agreed that the bananas tart tatin was scrumptious.

After the bill was settled, and Luna bid a smiling farewell to the Greengrass trio, she asked her father, "May I go by the hospital now?"

He nodded. "Come by the office and say hello before you floo home."

She kissed his cheek. "I will."

Luna soon approached the entrance to St. Mungo's hidden behind the façade of Purge & Dowse Ltd. Other shoppers never even glanced at the redbrick department store permanently 'closed for refurbishment.' She walked up to a mannequin in a minidress of purple paisley. "Luna Lovegood, to volunteer, and I love your dress," she said. The painted lips turned up while the beehive bewigged head bent in invitation for the visitor to step forward.

The welcomwitch grumpily directing visitors barely spared her a glance. "Volunteer Office is on the fifth floor between the Hospital Shop and the Visitor's Tearoom."

In the lift, Luna watched with interest as a boy with scrofungulus exited on the second floor, a witch who giggled uncontrollably departed on the third, and a wizard who kept saying, 'What's my age again?' was led off by a friend when the lift opened onto the fourth level. Following a couple of elderly witches down the fifth floor corridor, Luna noticed a handwritten sign of 'Volunteers' affixed to a door about halfway down. She turned the handle and went inside.

A mediwitch looked up from a desk. She said, "I'm Madam Ratchet. Wishing to volunteer, are you?"

Before the Luna knew it, she was filling out forms, answering questions about the sorts of things that frightened or nauseated her, and told that she could start that very day, if she liked. Luna said, "Do you suppose I could assist another volunteer, Wesley Roberts?"

The mediwitch looked at her more closely. "If I had a Galleon for every time I've been asked that over the last few days…." She smiled. "However, since Wesley showed me your picture, I'll send you to him instead of to the third floor to assist with regurgitation patients like I did the last girl."

According to Madam Ratchet, Wesley was pushing a trolley of books around the Spell Damage ward. The patients had taken quite a liking to him. Luna took the stairs down to the fourth floor.

Behind a curtained off section, she heard him say, "So you're not interested in mysteries, thrillers, or historical novels. How about romance?"

A spate of giggles sounded, causing Luna's hands to clench into fists. Her nails dug into her palms when the unseen witch said in a high, breathy voice, "I'd _love _some romance in my life."

Wesley said, "Then _The Princess Bride_ is just what you're looking for."

Enraged, Luna yanked open the curtain, saying fiercely, "Wesley Roberts, don't you dare give that book to any girl but me!" Her mouth fell open when she saw the old woman on the bed.

The witch giggled and pinched the boy's cheek. "I told you that I was a young and beautiful woman." Smiling sweetly at the gaping girl, the old woman said kindly, "The Sorceress Fin Rizelle does not enchant men whose hearts belong to others. Take him, and the book, with my blessing." Patting Wesley's hand, she said, "I think I'll have that pirate romance, 'Inconceivable Love'." She winked. "I love pirates."

"Me too," said Luna. She backed out of the space, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her. She must have embarrassed Wesley horribly. His lips were pressed tightly together. Meekly, she followed him into what looked to be a linen cupboard.

Once inside, Wesley laughed until she poked him in the ribs. "It wasn't _that _funny."

Blue eyes were bright with amusement. "Yes, it was." Pulling her against him, Wesley bent and kissed her forehead. "It was funny." He kissed the tip of her nose. "It was also flattering." Next, both of her cheeks received kisses. "And inspiring…."

She repeated hopefully, "Inspiring?"

He kissed her lips, his mouth showing her the exact nature of the inspiration. She sank her fingers into his golden hair, using her hold to deepen the kiss. His fingers tightened on her hips when she used her lips and tongue to show how he had inspired her.

Wesley kissed his way over to her ear to whisper, "You must be a sorceress, Bella Luna, because you've enchanted me."

There was only one thing she could say. "Oh my sweet Wesley!"

-

* * *

-

The day before the volunteers were scheduled to leave for Romania, Ginny slipped downstairs and Flooed to the White Witch Bed and Breakfast. As she had every other morning since Draco had begun staying there, she breathed in the delicious aroma of Mrs. Comfrey's famous breakfast and sighed. She was going to miss the kindly woman's cooking.

She walked quickly toward the stairs, giggling. There was something else she'd miss even more—early morning snogs with Draco.

Halfway to the second floor, she looked up to see a couple descending. Terry was fully dressed while Blaise wore a robe that gaped enough to show she wasn't. Kissing while walking down the steps didn't look very safe, but it did look fun. Ginny decided she should try anchoring her fingers in Draco's hair and leaning against him while he slowly navigated sideways down the stairs.

When Blaise unlocked Terry's lips, she saw her friend and smiled. "Good morning!" Pulling her partner by the hand, Blaise said enthusiastically, "Tomorrow's the big day. I can't wait to go, can you?" She gave her new husband a sultry look. "Just think. No more sneaking around to sleep with your wife…at least for the rest of the summer."

Blaise winked at Ginny before continuing downstairs to kiss Terry goodbye at the fireplace. He Flooed or flew to be with his wife each night and left early every morning. If he could manage it, the he visited in the afternoons.

Two days ago, the three friends had been playing Exploding Snap in the gathering room when Terry bounded out of the fireplace, explained, 'I only have an hour' and slung Blaise over his shoulder before heading upstairs.

Draco had pouted enviously until Ginny said she'd thought of another part she wanted him to rub with his hair. After gathering the cards with flattering speed, he had then chased her up the stairs with a wolfish smile. Remembering how silky his hair had felt sweeping down her leg, she smiled dreamily.

Blaise patted her arm. "Hey, mate, are you all right? You're pulling a Luna."

"I'm wonderful."

"Wonderful, then you can come up and have a chat before awakening Sleeping Beauty."

On the way upstairs, Ginny thought about Draco lying on the bed, long white-blond hair framing a face so masculine and beautiful that sometimes, she encouraged him to talk Quidditch strategy just so she could have a reason to stare. She followed Blaise into the suite, surprised to see how tidy everything was. From the girl's state of dress, she'd expected a rumpled bed and clothing strewn from one end to the other.

"You is wishing me to bring breakfast now?" Minky nodded to the visitor and added, "Strawberry crepes is what you is wishing, yes, Miss Ginny?"

"Yes…I mean no…I'll eat later."

Blaise countered, "Bring two trays, if you'd be so kind, Minky. She'll take hers down to Draco in a few minutes."

The house elf bowed and was gone before Ginny could countermand the request.

"Don't say no. I'm aware you two have breakfast—" Blaise smirked. "—_on_ bed every morning."

"I don't want to give Minky extra work."

"She enjoys it, truly." Picking up a brush, she drew it down the length of dark hair and changed the subject. "Long hair is fun, but Merlin, it takes forever to wash, and gods, the constant brushing. How do you stand it?"

Ginny glanced in the mirror at her own hair. "I'm used to it, I guess."

"Well, Terry better enjoy it while he can, because I want my curls back before I step on the Hogwarts Express." With a speculative expression, Blaise asked, "Have you brushed Draco's hair yet?"

For some odd reason, Ginny blushed. "Erm…no…." He had been too busy brushing his hair across her. She asked, "Why? Have _you_ brushed his hair?"

"Only in the normal way, because it's so bloody gorgeous, not in the, you know, sensual way_."_

"What's the _sensual way?"_

By the time Ginny carried the tray downstairs to Draco, she couldn't wait to get her hands on his hair.

He opened the door after her knock, smiling sleepily. His robe wasn't belted, giving her a scenic view of his chest. Not wanting to lose the stirring sight, she covertly pulled off the belt while he used his wand to make the bed. Dropping the length of silk, she kicked it under the bed while he placed the tray on the duvet.

She lifted a warming cover. "Strawberry crepes." When he lounged on the bed and reached for a plate, she sighed contentedly and picked up a fork.

After he placed the tray outside the door later, Draco stretched like a satiated cat. "I should probably get dressed." When she shook her head and patted the bed in front of her, he smiled, "Want a morning snog?"

Grey eyes grew smoky when she said, "Yes, but first I want to brush your hair."

Her heart skipped a beat and then raced when he shrugged out of the robe and sat with his back to her on the end of the bed. He said, "If you ever want to see me without clothing, Red, you only have to ask." He chuckled. "Where did you hide my belt?"

Had her throat always been this dry? Swallowing hard, Ginny croaked, "Under the bed." She took his brush and carefully drew it down the platinum length of hair.

He said, "It won't fall out from brushing. You don't have to go easy on me."

She laughed, mostly at herself. "That's good to know." Grooming her own hair had never been a thrill, but stars and stones, brushing Draco's hair gave her pure pleasure.

His head tilted to the side in complete relaxation. Ginny gathered her nerve and set aside the brush. Using her fingers, she sifted through the strands, massaged his scalp, and enjoyed the silky texture in a way that was incredibly sensual. She glanced up at the ceiling, sending a mental thank you upstairs.

Leaning forward, she lifted the silken mass and rubbed it against her cheek. Impulsively, her fingers tightened in his hair, tugging him back until his head rested in her lap. Ginny bent and kissed him. Upside down felt different, but oh, so good. She smiled against his mouth. "Your lips are perfect from all angles."

He rolled away, stood, and pulled her off the bed and into his arms. Her hands roamed every inch of bare skin she could reach. His hands slid down to her backside and pulled her flush against him. Breaking off the kiss, Draco stepped away and muttered, "Cold shower, yeah, we'll take a shower, and then go do…something…somewhere…out."

To see the cool and collected Draco Malfoy hot and bothered was a very fine sight indeed. Ginny said, "We may both need a cold shower, but I think I'd better run up and use Blaise's." At his look of confusion, she giggled. "You said 'we'll take a shower'."

His lips twisted. "Wishful thinking."

Smiling in a way that hurt her cheeks, she said, "If I ever find a magic lamp, watch out." His brow creased. She laughed. "It's another one of those Muggle stories. I'll tell you about it later, after a cold shower."

Her walk toward the door halted when he asked, "Will you brush my hair again sometime?"

"Every day."

His smile of male satisfaction kept her grinning all the way to Blaise's room.

-

The next day, Ginny awoke early to share a family breakfast. She and Bill would soon Floo to the station closest to the Quidditch pitch where the volunteers were meeting. The group would be going on to Romania by port-key. In the kitchen, her mother was sniffing and wiping her eyes with an apron. Ginny hugged her. "Don't worry, Mum, I'll be just fine." Trying to cheer, she added, "I can use the flames in Charlie's fire to talk to you after we settle in, and he can send my letters with his when he owls."

Her mother gave a watery laugh. "If you get Charlie to write home more often, that alone will be worth the trip!"

Her father rose from the table to pat his wife's shoulder in reassurance. "That's the attitude, love. Our Ginny will be home before you know it, safe and sound."

"Safe and sound, that's the most important thing. To keep our little girl out of harm's way until that awful woman is apprehended." Eyes misting again, Molly sniffled and moved toward the stove.

Fred stepped into her path. "Go have a cup of tea, Mum. Breakfast is men's work."

George sniggered. "Or so Angelina tells him."

After their mother turned away to have a seat at the table, Fred used a tea towel to pop his brother. George yelped. Fred nodded sharply. "That's for being a prat, and you'll get another if you don't admit that you cook for Alicia, brother mine."

Eyeing the damp cloth capable of snapping with painful precision, George said, "Takes a prat to know a prat." He made a face. "Fine, I cook for Alicia…but not every ruddy meal like you, Chef Fred." Raising the hand that received a stinging snap, he yelped, "Cut it out, you prat!"

Fred grinned. "Takes a prat to know a prat—Ow!" He shook his stung fingers. "You grabbed a towel, you sneak. Good one!"

Suddenly, the twins were laughing like loons. Ginny kissed both their cheeks and then kissed them again once she saw the stuffed French toast turning golden brown on the magically heated burners of the Aga.

Over at the counter where bacon cooked the old-fashioned way, with a crisping charm, Ron said, "How come they get all the attention?"

Ginny marched over to ruffle hair and kiss his cheek.

Smiling, Ron said, "Remind Charlie that he promised me that I'd be the first to hold a dragon egg, and don't go begging, okay?"

She said, "Don't worry. I don't ever want to get that close to a broody dragoness!"

Over breakfast, Bill filled everyone in on the steps that were being taken to apprehend 'the raven.' Ginny saw with relief that her parents and siblings seemed to be comforted by the knowledge. Even so, it was a tearful parting, with her brothers gruffly telling her to keep safe. Mum and Dad each hugged her tightly, whispering their love along with assurances that she would be home soon.

-

An Illusion Charm made Ginny look like a petite brunette with hazel eyes and no freckles. She had used polyjuice before, so looking like someone else didn't bother her a bit. That confounded Bill and made her smile.

Reaching the pitch where the volunteers gathered, she saw that she and Blaise were the only females going. She had hoped a few others would brave the wilds of Romania, so she could hook Charlie up. Amused at how matchmaking seemed to be contagious, she glanced at Bill.

He gave a low whistle. "I never saw a girl who looked like that volunteering before. Merlin, maybe I should go along for a few days to give Charlie pointers in the romance department." Hearing her laugh, he frowned. "What's so funny?" His gaze was drawn back to Blaise, who was currently entwining around Terry in a manner Salazar himself would be proud of. Bill shrugged. "I guess its 'sorry, Charlie' then." He hugged her. "Go on, have fun, stay out of the woods, and I'll do my damnedest to bring that Death Eater to justice."

Her smile was wobbly. "Pluck her feathers for me."

He nodded. "I'll wring that raven's bloody neck if I have to."

Kissing his cheek, she held out an envelope. "In…a few days, give this to Mum, okay?" In response to his questioning look, Ginny smiled wryly, "I have something I need to tell Mum and Dad about Easter Holiday, and I figure by letter, and with me out of the country, is the best, if cowardly, way to do it." When he opened his mouth, she shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll tell you all about it."

She waved goodbye and moved to join the group. Terry and Blaise looked up and smiled in greeting.

Draco raised a brow over her appearance. "I would kiss you, but my girlfriend's the possessive type, and I'm afraid she considers these lips private property."

Ginny slid her fingers into his hair, using her grip to pull his head down. She whispered, "Those lips are mine, mine, mine and don't you forget it. As for kissing me, close your eyes."

He shut his eyes, smiling, as her mouth moved against his.

-

* * *

A/N: Next week's the final chapter! St. Mungo's to Romania- what a long and winding road the last chap takes. I have to confess, it's the longest one I've ever written. Had to go out in a blaze of glory... :D 


	50. The Long Goodbye

**Special Note: **I've had so much fun writing this fic, that it's definitely 'sweet sorrow' to post the final chapter. Even so, if readers have enjoyed the journey our characters have taken to reach their happy endings, then I'm a happy writer! The quotes within this chap are from Patricia C. Wrede. If you haven't read her 'Enchanted Forest Chronicles', you should! The quotes at the beginning and end of the chapter are from _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _The chapter title is from an old Raymond Chandler mystery with the kind of visual prose and intense characters that I've always loved but I always thought needed more romance. :D It seemed to fit.

* * *

Chapter 50- The Long Goodbye

-

**So shall all the couples three**

**Ever true in loving be….**

The Visitor's Tearoom was not warm and inviting, but the six young people sitting around a corner table at the far end didn't care about the lack of atmosphere. They were focused on something much more important—solving a mystery. Sitting next to Wesley, wearing the lime green shirt that distinguished volunteers, Luna took a sip of her tea. She listened serenely as the members of their little 'Scooby Gang' discussed strategy.

"Bindy and I will visit my parents and keep a sharp eye on the ward," said Neville.

Colin nodded. "Mindy and I can stake out the ground floor, patrol the front and back exits."

Beside the slim boy, his girlfriend asked, "Who exactly are we on the lookout for, again?"

Neville looked at Mindy and shrugged. His brown eyes were dark with frustration. "I wish I could tell you more than average height, weight, looks, but the bastard was so bloody damned _ordinary_…."

"Of course!" Bindy grabbed Neville's arm excitedly. "How many people really and truly have no distinguishing features? A mole, a big nose, something…. This wizard blends in so well that even though we both saw him, we can't decide if his hair was light brown or sandy, or what colour his eyes were…so that's what we should look for!"

"Yes," Neville said thoughtfully. "Look for someone our eyes slide right past, who you _wouldn't_ notice, usually."

Wesley said, "Luna and I will be roaming all the floors, helping wherever they ask us to. Should we be on the lookout for someone pretending to be a Healer?"

The other boy nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Over Easter holiday, he walked right past us using that disguise."

Luna waited for a lull in the conversation to say, "I looked up Droobles Best Blowing Gum in the_ Quibbler_ Archives. Daddy ran an article on Droobles last year." Her lips curved. "It seems that Wonka's sued and won a hefty sum. They proved that the rival company used information obtained illegally to create the bluebell-coloured bubble formula." Everyone but Wesley was looking at her with 'what does that have to do with anything?' expressions. She said, "One of the largest shareholders in Droobles is Malfoy Enterprises. Isn't that interesting?"

"Very interesting, Bella Luna." Wesley's hand squeezed hers. She beamed.

Colin smirked. "Death Eaters going round blowing bubbles that don't pop for days. Interesting? Maybe. Helpful? I don't see how."

Mindy smacked the top of her boyfriend's head, presumably to help his thought processes function better. "It's a distinguishing feature, you gorgeous dummy!"

"Oh," Colin replied sheepishly, rubbing his head. Looking into his girl's eyes, he smiled, "So you think I'm gorgeous?"

Amused by Creevey's vanity, and how Mindy fed it by kissing him soundly in answer, Luna turned to her boyfriend. "He's not half as gorgeous as you are."

Adorable dimples flashed. Turning her hand over, blue eyes twinkled while Wesley traced a line on her palm. "See this line?" She nodded. He winked. "It tells me that your day will lead—" His fingertip continued down to her wrist. "—to a linen cupboard on the fourth floor."

Luna widened her eyes. "All alone?"

He traced a delicate vein that led to another one, rubbing the soft underside of her wrist. "Never alone."

A discreet cough brought their attention back to Neville, who looked a bit uncomfortable with all the public displays of affection. The boy asked, "How will we keep in touch with each other?"

Wesley placed a bag onto the table. After a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, he said, "I'd wondered about that myself." Opening the sack and handing each of the gang a small, black rectangular object with curious buttons, he grinned. "These are Muggle two-way radios. The security office at my mum's work has loads of these. I asked if there were any old ones they were planning on getting rid of. They gave me a half dozen, after a small monetary show of appreciation."

Colin laughed. "You bribed Muggles and then enchanted these to work in a wizard building? Isn't there an inconvenient little law against that?"

Wesley said, "Yes, if you intend to use them, which I interpret to mean on a regular basis. Which we don't."

Neville held up his radio. "If we get caught, I'll help pay the fine."

"Me too." Bindy nodded.

Mindy prodded Colin after saying, "I will as well. It was a brilliant idea."

Crying out in exaggerated pain, Creevey said plaintively, "Why am I always abused?" After receiving no sympathy, he chuckled. "I never said I didn't like the notion." He gazed down at his radio. "What's the range?"

"Well, these are old, so only ten floors, but we don't need more than six, and there'll be no interference on our frequency," Wesley replied.

Neville looked amazed. "We can talk through walls and floors?" Receiving a nod, he smiled. "Ace."

Luna took the tiny wireless earpiece that would enable them to hide the radio in their pockets while keeping in contact and placed it in her ear, feeling like a Hit Wizard or something equally thrilling. After they had set their radios and agreed to meet back at the tearoom for lunch if no progress had been made, the group split up.

A mediwitch headed to the lift noticed Luna and Wesley. She said, "I could use some help in my ward."

They followed her down to the third floor. Patients recovering from potion and plant poisoning called out for water, for a book, for someone to help adjust the bed or assist them in some other way. Feeling much less the dashing operative, Luna waved to Wesley and went into a private room to help a woman moaning for assistance. Once inside, she gasped. "Professor Trelawney!"

The teacher squinted without her glasses. "Who is it? Come closer." When she recognised the girl's face, the woman gave a weak smile. "Why my stars, its Miss Lovegood. You…you're a volunteer?"

"Yes, ma'am." Luna hurried to fetch the older witch a pitcher of water and inquired for her as to when the Healer would make his rounds. After she conveyed that the wizard would be there shortly, the girl asked, "Forgive me for prying, but what brings you to St. Mungo's?"

"That's what I want to know, Sybil." The wizard striding into the room looked undecided whether to be worried or put out. Smoothing his mustache with curving steel, James Hook demanded, "Why didn't you tell me before I left that you were coming here? I would've escorted you. Instead, I was informed by that surly welcomewitch downstairs that you'd checked in."

The woman bit her lip. "I left you a note, James."

He laughed shortly. "A note. Saying you didn't want to trouble me, I expect." When she nodded, he sat on the bed and took her hand. "I would've been far more troubled to come home to an empty flat and that ridiculous note, m'dear."

Luna gazed curiously at Hook's tied back hair and black robes. She asked, "What are you doing at St. Mungo's, Professor Hook, and how would the welcomewitch know to tell you that Professor Trelawney was here?"

A dark brow lifted. "None of your business, Miss Lovegood…now go find some other patient to bother."

Before the girl could react to that statement, a Healer stepped into the room. Lime green robes swirled as the wizard held up a chart. "Hello James. Back with another Auror trainee? Those students of yours keep us busy, by Merlin." He shifted to smile genially at the woman waiting anxiously. "Good news, Professor Trelawney, you were not poisoned by one of the exotic houseplants Professor Sprout gave you. You are merely experiencing a malady common to expectant women." He rattled on about finding a midwitch, prescribed a potion for nausea, and said that a mediwitch would come by with discharge papers soon before he left to see another patient.

Luna stood, riveted, as the couple stared at each other.

Trelawney said faintly, "Students…do you teach at the Auror Academy too, James?"

Hook nodded. "Curse and spell breaking, full time, before…Stuart." He said, "I'm just filling in while another instructor's on holiday." It was his turn to ask hesitantly, "Are we really having a child?" She nodded. He smiled. "Then you'll have to make an honest man out of me."

"Oh, James!"

Backing away from the embracing pair, Luna halted when Professor Hook called, "Not one word of this to your little friends, Miss Lovegood. Savvy?"

How piratical he sounded. With a bright smile, she said "Aye-aye, Captain." Luna saluted before leaving the professor to explain to his expectant fiancée about a pirate named Captain Hook.

She met Wesley in the corridor. "Any sight of you-know-who?"

Golden brows rose in alarm. "Voldemort?" he whispered in an undertone.

Luna giggled. "No, the Death Eater, or whatever he is. I refuse to call him 'gum wrapper bloke.'"

Wesley escorted her to the lift. He shook his head. "I've seen several things that make eating an unattractive prospect, but no incredible average bloke."

Inside the lift, she leaned close to whisper what she had seen and heard in Trelawney's room.

"I thought you weren't supposed to say a word _to your little friends_." Wesley said humorously after hearing about the professors.

She pressed kisses along his jaw. "You're not my little friend, you're my love." She kissed his smiling lips, happy that they were alone in the lift. His hands slid down to her hips, turning and pressing her against the wall while they exchanged deep, soft, wet kisses. She moaned.

"Uh…Lovegood…I hate to tell you…but you pushed a button…and we can all hear you two snogging…or whatever." Colin's voice was filled with glee, not regret. She gasped.

Wesley chuckled. "Creevey, remind me to give you a hex later, but right now, tell us if you've seen anything."

"Nothing."

"No luck here." Neville's voice was low, whether embarrassed by the inadvertent eavesdropping or depressed over lack of progress, she couldn't tell. They signed off. Luna pushed her tee back down to cover her abdomen and tried to look innocent when she and Wesley exited on the first floor.

A mediwitch smiled brightly to see them. "Volunteers! How nice. There's a burn patient two beds down who wants someone to read the _Daily_ _Prophet_ to him, and I need assistance with embedded spiders."

Luna smiled at the shudder Wesley gave when the mediwitch mentioned spiders. She said, "Why don't you go read. I'll help the mediwitch."

He smiled gratefully and hurried off. Soon, his pleasant voice could be heard reading an article about the misuse of Muggle artefacts.

The patient Luna assisted with, a young boy who had thought the species of spider 'harmless' said, "He makes the news sound fun. I wish my dad did. My family falls asleep at table when he reads us an article."

After finishing with several other small tasks, Wesley and Luna were heading to another floor when they heard Mindy say, "Oh my gods, I think I just saw Mr. Ordinary waltz in the front door. He's holding a set of Healer robes!"

Neville ordered, "Follow him to the lifts. Find out which floor he stops on!"

Colin shouted, "The fourth!"

Wesley urged, "Neville, Bindy, find someplace to hide. We'll be right up." He hit the button for the fourth floor, asking, "Creevey, you two on your way?"

"Yeah, we'll block the stairs and lift."

Wands ready, Luna and Wesley exited the lift and headed for the Janus Thickey Ward for long-term, spell-damaged patients.

Inside, they heard Neville shouting, "Tell me who sent you, tell me what you've done to my parents, or I'll show you how it feels to experience an Unforgivable Curse!"

She and Wesley froze when the man behind the Longbottoms' screened area laughed. "You know who it was…_You-Know-Who_, and he'll never allow your parents to escape his judgment, boy. Curse me if you choose, but it won't stop their well-deserved suffering."

Scuffling sounds were heard.

They rushed forward and yanked back the curtain. Neville was holding an armful of clothing.

Bindy yelled, "There! There he is, headed for the door!" Luna's mouth dropped open. A ferret with strange markings was running across the room.

Before she or Wesley could hex or jinx it, a man in a lilac dressing gown scooped up the Animagus and cooed, "Well, aren't you a cute little fellow?" Gilderoy Lockhart displayed a dazzling white smile while he carried the wriggling animal over to his bed. "I don't remember as much as I should, but I do know that animals, like women and children, adore me. I'm almost sure I'd have hundreds of pets if I didn't have to feed them, or give them any attention."

When the ferret bit him, Lockhart cried out and dropped the creature onto the bed. It scrambled up onto the windowsill.

Neville said, "Don't let him go! He's an Animagus!" Before he could push his former professor out of the way, the ferret jumped out the window.

Lockhart grabbed Bindy's wand. "Don't worry," he said patronisingly, "I know the transformation spell to help your friend."

The spell caused the ferret, which had shifted mid-fall into a wizard, to transform into an animal again. When the ferret hit the ground, it didn't bounce, the way a wizard's body would have. Instead, unable to claim magical protection, it hit the ground with a heavy thud and lay still. The friends crowded around the window, watching to see if the ferret would rise.

Colin and Mindy rushed into the ward. "What happened?" Colin said.

Luna pointed to the window.

They all saw a St. Mungo's security wizard hurry out and pick up the animal whose neck was clearly broken. The man looked up.

Glad that they had stepped back out of sight, Luna said, "I think we should leave."

Bindy hugged Neville. "Are you okay?"

He said solemnly, "Yeah. I'm glad he's dead, and maybe the Ministry will do a proper investigation now that I can prove I'm not just some meddling kid." He asked his girlfriend, "Will you come with me? I'm going downstairs to tell security what happened."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'd be proud to."

Colin and Mindy volunteered to come along too.

Luna said honestly, "I don't think that Wesley or I, with our fathers' connection to the _Quibbler,_ would help you make your case, Neville."

He replied with a glimpse of a smile, "No, probably not."

When the boy tried to hand back his radio, Wesley shook his head. "Keep it. You never know when the Scooby Gang will ride again."

Neville said, "Okay, Freddy." He clasped Bindy's hand. Together they walked past his silently staring parents toward the door.

Colin bowed to Mindy. "After you, Scrappy."

She smirked. "Just for calling me that, no Scooby snogs for you."

They waved goodbye and followed the other couple. Wesley slipped his arm around Luna's waist and steered her out of the ward. Inside the linen cupboard that she found quite comfortable, he held her tight and admitted, "That's not the way I thought our mystery would end."

She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, glad to be alive, and in his arms. "I wanted life to be like one of those cartoons you told me about, the ones where the kids unmask the villain and he goes to prison while the people he harmed are free to live a happy life." A tear rolled down her cheek. "It didn't turn out that way."

Wesley kissed the tear away. "I know it didn't, Buttercup, but Neville will bash on, and maybe now he'll get the authorities to help." He smiled. "If they don't, he's got friends who will."

Luna stood on tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, using her fingers' grip in his hair to hold his mouth fused to hers. Wesley's hands stroked up her back, sifted through her hair, and cradled her face while he slowly and thoroughly returned the sensuous caress of lips and tongue. Long, sweet, kisses made her cheeks flush and her heart pound. She could feel his heart pounding too. Lifting her hand to his cheek, Luna said with a catch in her voice, "I love you, Wesley."

He kissed her again after looking into her eyes and smiling tenderly. "I love you, too, my Bella Luna."

When his lips lifted to trail kisses down her throat, she took a shaky breath and asked, "Will you come to dinner tonight, so my father can get to know you?"

His dimples deepened. "Anything for you, love."

He placed his lips on hers, gently coaxing her mouth to open and deepening the kiss. She shifted closer. He moaned. Colin's voice said laughingly, "Uh…you forgot to turn off your radio, and, well, a couple of us did too, and we thought you'd like to know we can hear you snogging…or whatever."

She giggled. Wesley groaned. Colin yelped.

Mindy said tartly, "Don't mind him, we didn't hear…much…." After a pause, the girl asked, "Do you two want to go get some lunch? Bindy's offered to treat at her parents' restaurant. Neville's done with security, and from his expression needs cheering up."

Luna looked at Wesley. He smiled. She said, "Sure, we'll be down in just a few minutes." After turning off her radio, she twined her arms around his neck and murmured, "Where were we?"

Wesley laughed huskily, "Right…" He brushed his lips over hers. "Here." He took possession of her mouth the way he had her heart, like a bold pirate.

She sighed and returned his kiss joyfully.

-

* * *

-

Blaise opened the tent flap to walk outside and watch the sunrise, reflecting that Romania was nothing like she'd expected. It was so much more.

They had travelled by Port-key. A large, horse-drawn cart had transported them from Quidditch pitch to mountain meadow within moments. After experiencing the unique sensation of being pulled forward by her navel through a swirling band of colour that rushed by like roaring wind, the cart had pulled to a stop in a field carpeted by sweet-smelling grasses and flowers.

She had climbed down with Terry's help, and held his hand while she'd gazed at the main structure of the research centre. She admired the clean lines of the two-storied building. It blended into the nearby forest with its wooden construction and steeply sloped roof. Several smaller wooden homes clustered behind it, like a small village.

Blaise remembered the way their driver, Dimitrie, had waved to the man striding toward them from the lodge-like building.

-

"_Charlie is in charge of volunteers, he will tell you what you need to know." The large, gruff-voiced man waved goodbye to his passengers. Clucking to the horses, he said, "Succes atunci…la revedere!" Booming with laughter, the Romanian guided the cart toward a narrow forest road. _

"_What did he say? Or do I not want to know?" Draco asked in an undertone._

_Niles, a volunteer who had introduced himself as an Obliviator re-thinking his career of erasing Muggle memories of the Wizarding world, said in his crisp tones, "Dimitrie said good luck, and goodbye." When the rest of the group stared, the wizard smoothed down his precisely arranged blond hair and admitted, "I'm good with languages."_

_Blaise said, "I'm good with shopping phrases." She winked at Ginny. "Cat costa asta? How much is this? That's all you need to know, except maybe ati accepta—would you take—if you like to bargain."_

"_Excepting the nearby village, there won't be many opportunities for you to shop during your stay, Miss…" Charlie Weasley had reached the group. Scanning the list of names written on the parchment held by the clipboard in his hand, he said perplexedly, "I don't have any females listed. Ginny, I was aware of as a late addition, but no one told me you were coming Miss…." Steady brown eyes in a ruggedly attractive face glanced at her in friendly inquiry._

_She raised her left hand. "It's Mrs. actually…Mrs. Boot, but please, call me…Sophia." _

_Ginny giggled, Draco coughed, and Terry smiled, sliding his arm around her waist as a few disappointed volunteers muttered, 'Damn.'_

_With a look of concern, Charlie reminded, "The tents aren't exactly honeymoon suites, Mrs…Sophia." He made eye contact with the ten young men and two young women making up the group of volunteers and said frankly, "Right over there, beside the centre, are your quarters for the next several weeks. They aren't posh, by any stretch of the word, so if you're used to finer things…." He gave Blaise's designer clothes and pretty sandals a sceptical look. "I hope you're prepared to rough it."_

_Once more proving his pleasant disposition, Charlie didn't raise a brow when she promised cheerfully along with the others that she was. He merely shrugged and escorted them to the tents she hadn't noticed before. Tall and roomy-looking, the tents were the exact colour of the grasses they were spaced across to the side of the research centre. _

_The dragon-chaser pointed to a wooden structure painted the same camouflaging green located behind the tents. He said, "Each tent has a toilet, but shares a bath-house." The freckles that made his face look tanned became more prominent when the wizard blushed. "Uh…be sure to have your husband keep watch for you, Sophia. They're open showers."_

_Nodded earnestly, she said, "That won't be a problem." Out of the corner of her eye, Blaise caught sight of Minky lurking behind the tent on the far end and asked, "May we have the tent closest to the houses, so I can be close to Ginny?"_

_Amiably, Charlie agreed, and assigned the others to share, leaving the tent next to Blaise and Terry's empty. _

_Draco frowned. "Don't you want me to stay there?"_

_Charlie shook his head. "No, I've got plenty of room at my place. You'll stay where I can keep an eye on—" Clearing his throat, Charlie raised his voice. "Get settled in, everyone and then head over to the centre for lunch. There's a dining hall inside. At one o'clock, we'll have an orientation meeting." With a smile that faded when he saw Ginny slip her hand into Draco's, the man led the young couple towards his home. _

_Blaise called, "Pa, pa!" and laughed when Ginny turned to her brother questioningly before echoing the Romanian 'Bye, Bye!' back to her._

_Terry picked up their bags. "Why did you really pick that tent?"_

_She grinned. "Minky was there, working her magic."_

_He chuckled. "Let me guess, we won't be roughing it."_

_Slanting a teasing sideways look, Blaise said, "No, and you won't have be deprived of sharing a shower, either." Her husband—how wonderful that sounded—gave her a smouldering look that made her unconsciously walk faster. They reached the tent and entered to see Minky fluffing a sofa pillow in the lounge. _

_The house-elf's large round eyes glowed with zeal. "Minky is glad she is deciding to look after you here. There was no bathtub, nothing but an old illumination orb, a couple of camp chairs and a rickety table for the lounge, and in the bedroom, only two cots and a tiny wardrobe. Shameful!"_

_Gaze drifting across the colourful sofa upholstered in a traditional Romanian print, the oriental rug, low table, cosy club chairs and the small round table with chairs in a corner, Blaise said, "You've done a wonderful job! This is so much better than a honeymoon suite."_

_Terry dropped the bags. "Yes, it is, thank you."_

_Tips of her ears turning pink, Minky ducked her head modestly and told them she would return to 'see to things' the next morning. After the elf had Apparated, Blaise watched Terry silently taking in the furnishings and bit her lip in anxiety._

_He noticed and hugged her, asking, "What's wrong?"_

_Her lips trembled. "You hate it, don't you? You wanted to camp out in a rustic tent and now you'll have to live in luxury." She wailed, "I've ruined our holiday!" _

_His smile grew until he was chuckling. Lifting her up and carrying her over the bedroom threshold in classic bridal fashion, Terry placed her gently on the bed. He kissed her lingeringly before looking around the space transformed into something out of Arabian Nights._

"_Why would I want a musty narrow cot when I could share this with you?" Blue eyes darkened while he slipped off his shoes, socks, and shirt. "I was a bit overwhelmed, sure, but I wasn't unhappy." He leaned down to take off her sandals before gliding his hands up her long, bare legs. "I love you, baby, and I like your style." His fingers unfastened the button on her shorts._

_She returned the favour with his denims, smiling. "Show me how much."_

_Due to Terry showing her so well, both in the bedroom, and in the bathroom later, they were late to lunch. Slipping onto the bench beside Ginny, Blaise said in an effort to distract attention from their tardiness, "I really like how we all sit at one long table. Makes it seem like we're part of the same team, even though some of us are only temporary." She pushed her hair back over her shoulder and smiled across the table at Charlie, who promptly choked on his soup. _

_The brunette serving lunch pounded him on the back rather forcefully. The Romanian girl then wiped her hands on her embroidered apron and flounced out of the room with her nose in the air. Mystified, Blaise turned to Ginny. Her friend gasped before dissolving into giggles._

_On the laughing girl's other side, Draco leaned forward and snapped while raising his wand. "You forgot to dry your hair, Hufflepuff."_

_Startled, Blaise looked down and saw that her Siren's Secret 'Barely-There Bra' looked not-at-all-there due to being soaked by her bloody, long, wet hair. In an instant, Draco's spell had dried her tank top and returned her to decency. She smiled ruefully at Terry, who fingered his own wet hair. _

_Draco said, "Hufflepuffs in love," and used the spell once more. _

_Charlie, recovered from his shock, grinned at them. "So you're Hufflepuffs, eh?" He winked, looking uncannily like his twin brothers. "You sure uphold your House reputation."_

_Blaise played with a strand of Terry's hair, before brushing it back from his handsome face. She ignored the suppressed mirth from her friends to say sincerely, "Thanks."_

_-_

Terry's arms sliding around her waist and pulling her back against his chest brought the newlywed out of her reverie. She turned her head to look up into his face. "I love to watch the sun rise over the meadow. The butterflies, the flowers, the mountains, everything is so beautiful. I'm glad Minky added a back entrance so I could enjoy the view every morning."

He smiled wryly. "Do you know the name of every flower now? Last night around the bonfire, Poindexter sure attempted to teach every ruddy one of them."

She giggled. "Arnold doesn't get to talk to someone who allows him to share his interest in flora very often." Disregarding his dry 'Arnold doesn't get to talk to a _girl_ very often', she informed, Granger-like, "I now know that all those purple flowers in the grass are _Crocus heuffelianus, _and the others are—" Blaise broke off, shrieking with laughter, when he began tickling her. Turning, she said, "I can't help being friendly. Poor blokes, this is the adventure they'll be bragging about when they go back to desk jobs at the Ministry."

He kissed her in a way that warmed better than the pale morning rays.

Terry broke away to nuzzle her neck and ask in a low, insinuating voice, "What adventure do I get to brag about? Over the last few days, Malfoy and I are dead even on barrels of dragon shite shovelled, but that's not what I call exciting."

Blaise took a quick look around. At this early hour, no one was up. Emboldened, she untied her belt and let her robe fall to the ground. When Terry's jaw dropped, she darted out of his slack embrace and ran toward the tent, laughing when he slung her over his shoulder and carried her inside, playfully slapping her backside.

Languidly stroking his chest later, she said, "I've never been this happy in my life. I don't ever want to take my ring off."

Terry rolled onto his side to look into her eyes. "What are you saying? You don't want to go back to Hogwarts?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I've tried to pretend that I wouldn't mind keeping our marriage a secret, but…I want to cry your name each night and smile into your eyes each morning…and I can't do that if you're in Ravenclaw Tower and I'm in Slytherin."

He smiled. "I don't want to be separated either. I'm tired of lying to my parents and the thought of living that way for another year—" Terry said, "Barry showed his coach the flight patterns I came up with for Ravenclaw, and he said he'd make me an assistant coach in a heartbeat." Ruefully, he acknowledged, "The Cannons aren't the best, but it would be a start."

Blaise nodded eagerly. "That's all we need." She kissed him. "Nobody's loved me the way you love me." Feeling his heartbeat quicken beneath her palm, she pushed him onto his back and vowed, "And I'm going to make sure that you know nobody will ever love you as much as I do."

After sending her satisfied husband off to challenge Draco to yet another contest of magical shovelling skill, Blaise walked to Charlie's house to see Ginny. The girls helped out at the centre whenever they could, but aside from sorting dragon scales and doing a little filing or other minor paperwork, there was nothing for them to do. This left the friends a lot of time for hikes to the village to shop.

Blaise knocked on the door with a Romanian Longhorn intricately carved upon its surface, looking forward to the walk through the ancient forest of gigantic fir, spruce and beech trees. The door opened. She said, "_Buna dimineata_!"

Charlie smiled in return. "Good morning to you too! Come in, Ginny's almost ready."

She followed him through the lounge, toward the kitchen, inhaling with pleasure. "Your home always smells so good!"

He picked a wooden trivet off the counter. "It's the Juniper wood. It releases a nice aroma when hot things are placed on it. It's an old Romanian custom." Looking toward the girl wiping off the table, his smile widened. "Anika gave it to me."

The same young woman who had pounded him on the back that first day now said without looking up, "I refuse to keep house for a bachelor without fresheners of all kinds."

Charlie ran a hand over his red hair, laughing self-consciously. "Are my socks that bad? _Imi pare rau._" He looked at Blaise and shrugged. "I am sorry. I guess I sweat a lot, chasing dragons."

Anika wiped her hands on yet another colourfully embroidered apron, this one orange and white. She spared her employer a quick glance. "You do important work, tracking the dragons, preventing them from breaking the boundary wards, keeping them safe." With a hint of a smile in her green eyes, the pretty housekeeper said, "I do not mind your sweaty socks."

Blaise watched with interest as Anika and Charlie stared at each other. Matchmaking instincts flaring to life, she asked, "Are you two dating?" They both blushed and looked everywhere except at each other.

Charlie was speechless, but Anika denied vehemently, "No, no we are not." Cheeks red, she practically tore off the apron, saying, "I am done here. I will see you at lunch, _Da?_"

The man's hand reached out to touch the woman's arm. "_Mersi_…I…appreciate you taking care of me."

"_Cu placere_, you are welcome, but it is only my job." Anika stepped back and left the kitchen.

Watching Charlie listen to soft footsteps head for the front door, Blaise said after it closed with a quiet snap, "You really like her, don't you?"

The freckle-highlighting blush returned. Endearingly, he half-smiled. "_Da_, not that a beautiful girl like Anika Christinel would ever like me. Bill, now, she'd fall for in a heartbeat, the jammy bastard…pardon my language."

"Who'd fall for Bill in a heartbeat?" Ginny asked as she entered the warm, yellow-painted room.

Her brother replied wryly, "Anika."

"No she wouldn't," Ginny said. "She goes for a more rugged, outdoor type. I can tell."

Charlie picked up a pair of dragon hide gloves. "Well, I have to fly up to the peaks to check on dragon eggs today, so I can't stay and gossip about people's love lives. _Buna ziua_."

Ginny hugged her brother and wished him good day in return before she said, "I bet girls love it when you talk Romanian."

He pulled away, shaking his head and giving a single response in English on his way out the door. "Loony."

Sharing a smile over the term, they now considered a compliment, Ginny and Blaise each took a honey and walnut fritter off a plate on the table and hungrily consumed the pastries. Red eyebrows arched. "Why are you so hungry? Didn't you already have breakfast?"

Blaise knew her blush rivalled Charlie's. "I forgot."

"I wonder why." Ginny grabbed another pastry. After swallowing a huge bite, the girl smiled impishly. "Let's talk about Charlie and Anika, and how we can do a spot of matchmaking."

In the village later, Ginny stayed behind in the dress shop when the owner Lelga offered to demonstrate embroidery. Blaise teased, "It's the custom to give the man you fancy an embroidered handkerchief to display your wifely skills, so you'd better work fast before some other fair young maiden offers Draco her handiwork."

Ginny looked to the motherly Lelga for confirmation. A scowl appeared on her face. "Fine. I'll embroider the fanciest handkerchief he ever saw, but if another girl tries to wave some scrap in his face, I'll bloody well make her eat it!"

The women around them, who were pretending to shop while listening avidly, burst into delighted laughter.

Blaise waved goodbye and headed for the small jewellery shop. Lucian was a superb artisan. His unique dragon and wolf designs had instantly captured her eye and made her long to contact her father. Finding new artists, and gaining exclusive rights to their work, was one of the aspects of Zabini Jewellers that she had enjoyed as much as Enrique. The few times he had brought her along on a 'hunting expedition'; Blaise had loved the thrill of discovering an artisan whose work would become justly renowned and well recompensed.

She picked up a pendant depicting a Chinese Fireball after perusing the other wares. The red-gold dragon with golden spikes would be perfect for Luna. Impulsively, she asked the man's wife Nadia, who handled the sale, "Would you like your husband to become rich and famous?" The plump woman adjusted her traditional kerchief. She looked at her thin husband creating a ring on the other side of the shop and said, "Rich? _Da_. Famous? _Nu_…I would not wish him to get a, how you say, big head." When assured that the fame would be in jeweller circles only, the woman nodded vigorously. "Then _da_, we have six expensive children!" Nadia pinched Blaise on the cheek. "You find a fancy Jeweller who makes my family rich and I introduce you to Emil, our eldest."

Lucian looked up with a frown. "She's a married woman. Leave her be!" He winked. "But if she wasn't, Emil would be a lucky man!"

Bidding them a smiling farewell, Blaise checked in with Ginny, found her hard at work embroidering a handkerchief, and told her she'd come back in an hour. She started down the path that led to the centre, stopping to stare at the man walking toward her.

His stride halted while he searched her face. With a small smile, he greeted, "_Hola, hija_." Her father's quiet tone made her heart leap in hope. Jingling the change in his pocket in a nervous gesture, Enrique said, "I came home to an empty house, and realised that it was what I deserved. I have worked so hard, for so long, and for what? To drive away my wife and child." He said sadly, "I have become my grandfather."

She shook her head. "No, Papa, I wasn't planning on running off never to return. I just wanted to prove…." Blaise bit her lip. "I guess I acted just like you." When he inclined his head in rueful acknowledgment, she took a step forward. "How did you find me? Through Minky?"

Her father nodded. "Drinky coaxed enough information—I did not ask how, and I pray he never tells—for me to know this is where you ran." He looked around at the virgin forest and smiled. "I wouldn't want to build a summer house here, but the trees are actually quite lovely. Are you happy?"

Blaise stepped closer, smiling mistily. "Yes."

Enrique embraced her and said emotionally, "You look like _mi abuela_ Sophia with your long hair. No longer my little _niña_…forgive me_, hija_."

"I'll always forgive…and love you, Papa." In an effort to stop acting like the Hufflepuff she was masquerading as, Blaise stepped back and slipped her hand into the crook of her father's arm. "You've got to come to the village with me. I've found a craftsman named Lucian who makes the most unique—and potentially lucrative—jewellery."

Dark eyes alight with anticipation; Enrique strode with her to the shop. He held up a finger. "Now let me do the talking." He grinned. "You will see the master at work."

Later, on the walk back to the centre, their excited chatter about the upcoming 'Romanian Collection' amused Ginny. Blaise caught her smirking and asked, "How did your handkerchief turn out?"

A white square embroidered with a traditional blue-grey diamond within diamond design was displayed. The girl accepted their compliments graciously before she noticed a boy waiting on the steps ahead and ran off to give the young man she fancied his token.

Enrique caught sight of the man standing beside Draco and smiling in their direction. He asked, "Who is that young man waiting for?"

Blaise's gaze softened revealingly, even before she said, "He's waiting for his wife to introduce him to her father." With a heart overflowing with happiness, she pulled her speechless companion forward and said, "Papa, this is my husband Terry."

-

* * *

-

Ginny watched Terry and Blaise escort her father to their tent. She sniffed and looked down, blinking away sentimental tears.

Draco lifted her chin. "Are Hufflepuff tendencies contagious, or did you have them all along?" He mock-frowned, "If they're contagious, perhaps we'd best quarantine those two."

She giggled. "They'd enjoy that too much, and then you'd never beat Terry at shovelling."

He gave a huff of amusement and steered her toward the dining hall, saying triumphantly, "I already beat him." At her surprise, he said, "I'll concede, I took advantage of Boot's distraction this morning to shift his barrel while he stared off after remarking that the 'morning sunlight turns Blaise's skin golden all over.' His brow furrowed. Long, platinum strands shook as he said firmly, "No, I refuse to wonder how he knows."

Draco returned to his tale of that morning's victory, grinning like a naughty little boy. "His shovel kept dumping dragon dung beside the barrel for a good five minutes before he snapped out of his daze and corrected the _mistake_." He twirled her around in a victory dance. "Afterwards, I retired, undefeated, as shovelling champion."

Ginny couldn't help kidding, "So the Prince of Slytherin is King of the dung heap?" His unrestrained laughter made her giggle. She asked curiously, "Why are you the retired champion?"

His gleaming smile made classic features even more Fae and beautiful. Masculine satisfaction rang in his voice. "Because, Queen of my heart, word of my and Terry-boy's flying skills got round, and your brother begged us to lend the research team a hand."

"Funny, I seem to recall hearing that you complained volunteers who could fly rings around anyone else at this centre shouldn't have their skill wasted shovelling shite." Charlie's tone was dryly amused. He clapped Draco on the shoulder and told his sister, "Wallace and Grommitt, who were overseeing collection for the Diagon Alley order, heard and challenged your boyfriend and his mate to a race. They lost, so Draco and Terry join the flyers and the losers get to shovel."

Draco tried to look abashed, but Ginny saw his lips quirking and unconsciously lifted her face to kiss those irresistible lips. Charlie cleared his throat. She snapped, "Do you need a throat lozenge?"

Her brother grinned like the twins. "No, but you should take a look around and notice we're in the dining hall now." With fake innocence that Gred or Forge would admire, he said, "If you're comfortable snogging with an audience, go right ahead." When she swayed toward Draco, he added, "It'll give me something to write about in the letter I'm owling Mum today."

Frustrated, she promised, "Just you wait, Charlie, just you wait." She tossed her hair huffily, ignoring the nosy people watching to stomp over to her place at the table.

Ginny shook off her temper when Anika smiled sympathetically and served lunch. It was hard to stay in a bad mood when eating mushroom soup, a bread mixed with nuts and poppy seed called bobalky, and stewed fruits. She tried out her meagre language skills by saying, "_A fost delicios_," to the girl serving Charlie another helping of soup before he was done with the first.

Anika smiled widely. Ginny noticed her brother's moony-eyed look of admiration and quickly asked, "Does the village ever hold dances?"

The young woman straightened her kerchief in a nervous gesture. "_Da_, in the village square, but not many from the centre come to our celebrations."

The jovial older couple in charge of public relations and fund raising chimed in that they never missed a dance, and didn't know why every year, all the single volunteers stayed huddled around their bonfire when they could be dancing.

Across from them, Niles straightened his already impeccable posture and asked, "Are we invited?" When Anika assured him that they were more than welcome, he said doubtfully, "Yes, well, that's very polite, but would any girls actually want to dance with us?"

Anika put a hand to her mouth, probably to hide a smile, before she said, "Yes. There are many more women than men in our village."

The atmosphere in the hall became electric as single young men envisioned dancing with single young women. Beside Ginny, Draco said, "I don't think any young maidens will lack partners at the next dance."

She pretended to scowl. "I don't care how beautifully they embroider. You tell any girl who asks that you already have a partner."

Grey eyes darkened. "You're the only partner I want…in every way."

Ginny was falling forward, into his eyes and tantalisingly closer to his lips when her brother started that annoying 'hem, hem' that reminded her of former professor and High Inquisitor, Umbridge. The sound made her want to take umbrage with Charlie. Determined to snog her boyfriend silly at the first opportunity, she glared across the table. Curtly, she said, "What?"

He jumped, saying awkwardly, "I was…just…trying to ask Anika when the next dance would be held."

From the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Draco shaking with repressed laughter and surreptitiously elbowed him before muttering, "Oh." She looked at Anika, whose cheeks were as rosy as hers were.

Green eyes transfixed by Charlie's intent gaze, the girl murmured, "There is a dance this upcoming Saturday. Will…will you come?" When he continued to stare at her in silence, Anika said hurriedly, "Perhaps I will see you there. You are finished? I will take your bowl." Picking up his almost-full bowl of soup, she marched out of the room.

Charlie's wide mouth turned down. "I think I just missed out."

Ginny smirked, taking pleasure in little sister status. "In more ways than one." When he threw her a warning look, she threw him a piece of bobalky. "Cheer up! You can still ask her to the dance, and at least bread's filling."

Draco snorted, as if trying not to laugh.

Charlie told him sourly, "You won't be laughing later, Malfoy. Flying volcanic ridges is no jaunt across the Quidditch pitch." When no further comments were thrown his way, the disgruntled man bit off a hunk of bread and said pragmatically, "Bobalky is filling. Pass me the fruit."

The moment the first couple left the table, Ginny sprang to her feet. "Draco, I want to show you what I found in the village today. Come on."

He set down his serviette with a knowing smile, nodding when Charlie reminded grimly that they would need to leave in a half hour.

Outside, she headed for the woods. The thought of him as a wolf, padding along and tracking her, made butterflies flutter madly in her middle. Once inside the sheltering forest, she whirled around and said, "That handkerchief I gave you…."

He retrieved the item in question from his pocket. "What about it?"

Ginny said, "I embroidered it. It's custom for maidens to give the man they fancy a token."

He smiled in a slow, wolfish grin that made him look predatory. Instead of feeling alarmed, her fingers to twitched to pet him. She began to breathe faster, imagining stroking his white-blond hair. Draco captured her gaze, moved close enough to brush her body with his, and lifted a lock of her hair. Rubbing the bright strand between his fingers, he said silkily, "Fancy me, do you?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

He bent to whisper in her ear, "What big eyes you have, Red."

Ginny shivered. "The better to see you with," she replied huskily, allowing her gaze to travel down his gorgeous body before meeting his eyes. Heavy lidded and hot, his gaze drifted over her possessively before focusing on her mouth.

Draco rasped, "What beautiful lips you have."

She stood on tiptoes to seek his kiss. "The better to snog you with, love." Her big beautiful wolf didn't gobble her up, although he consumed her mouth with kisses, nibbled her neck, and dropped to his knees to push up her shirt and lick her bellybutton before blowing across it and kissing her abdomen. Ginny drew her tee up and off.

"Malfoy, if I have to come in there and find you, I'm bringing an axe!"

Draco stood, raking his fingers through disordered hair and breathing harshly. He laughed shortly. "Seems your brother knows his Muggle tales, Little Red."

She scrambled to pull on her shirt, yelling, "Don't you dare, Charlie Weasley!" Storming through the underbrush, she said once she cleared the forest, "If I go off into the woods with my big bad wolf, it's none of your business, brother. He gave Dad a Wizard's Handshake, and that should be good enough for you too!"

Charlie calling after her ruined the dramatic exit towards the house. "Put your shirt on right next time, and maybe it will be!"

She looked down and cringed. Her shirt was on backwards. She had thought she was choked with anger! "Ahhh!" she yelled, as she ran across the flower-strewn grass to the house. She slammed the door upon entering. Still aggravated, she opened the door and slammed it again.

Frustration vented, she went upstairs. In the bathroom, Ginny looked in the mirror and started laughing hysterically. Her hair was sticking out wildly. She closed her eyes in mortification until she remembered Draco's kisses. She sighed and decided to take a cold shower instead of a long, hot bath.

Draco and Charlie returned while she was reading a book in the lounge. Her brother had a wide assortment of dragon-related books, from the practical _From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide_ to the whimsical, _Dealing with Dragons._

The moment Ginny had read the title among the many crammed onto shelves filled with novels, collections of myths and drawings, and non-fiction, she'd been intrigued. The author had written about a princess who wanted more from life than the stereotypical prince. Ginny had instantly related when she read, **Cimorene was the youngest daughter of the King of Linderwall, and her parents found her very trying.**

Diving into the novel with enthusiasm she hadn't displayed diving into her cold shower, she had just got to the chapter titled _In Which the Wizards Try to Make Trouble, and Cimorene Does Something about It_ and read "The door to the cottage opened," when the front door was flung open.

Charlie strode into the room. "We're home!"

Ginny marked her place in the book, slid it under a cushion and slid her legs off the sofa. She stood and smiled. "Have fun dragon chasing?" From the men's windblown hair and wide smiles, she could tell that they had. She put her hands on her hips. "Tomorrow, you're taking me with you." They looked at each other in alarm. Typical males, they began reasoning with her, trying to keep the little woman safe while they had all the fun.

"Now Ginny," Charlie began in his older, wiser brother tone of voice. "Haven't you enjoyed walking into the village, going shopping…."

When the other man floundered and looked to him for help, Draco said, "Learning embroidery…."

She shook her head stubbornly. "It was all right for a few days, but now it's boring."

"Boring!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Boring! I want to do things, not sit around all day." She ran to the sofa and grabbed the book, thrusting it into Charlie's hands and shouting, "Oh my gods, I've just quoted from this book, when they tried to tell the princess to stop doing things that weren't proper!"

Charlie looked at the _Dealing with Dragons_ cover, saying uneasily, "I remember this. You wouldn't rather be eaten by a dragon, though…would you?"

Her gaze locked onto a grey-eyed dragon who smiled while giving her such a steamy look, she could almost feel the fine hairs at the back of her neck curling…along with her toes. Moistening lips that were suddenly very, very dry, Ginny said with conviction, "Oh, yes I would!" Her brother didn't have to know she meant devoured lovingly by a dragon, who was also a wolf, sometimes a black knight, and always the man she loved.

"You could send us to check on eggs. None of them are scheduled to hatch anytime soon, right?" Draco said reasonably.

She thought of Ron telling her not to go begging to hold a dragon egg and smiled.

Charlie said, "That's right. Probably not for weeks yet. No harm in Ginny flying the mountain ridges. You could take her along the slopes, show her the waterfalls." The freckled face turned serious. "Stay concealed when you check the eggs. Brooding dragonesses don't always scream a warning before they strike."

Excited by the prospect of flying, and seeing dragon habitats—maybe even dragons themselves—Ginny promised to be good as gold, whatever that meant.

Charlie laughed and headed upstairs to take a shower.

Draco stayed behind. After a long, sweet kiss, he said, "You've got to stop tempting me to gobble you up." He put his arms around her and chuckled, "At least until you finish school, when that bloody damned Wizard's Handshake is no longer valid."

She said "okay" and rested her head against his chest for a few moments. Peering up at him, Ginny asked, "You'll still nibble, won't you?"

His gaze became smoky. Laughter rumbled up from his chest, making her smile even before he growled, "Every day, Red"

At dinner that evening, Blaise shared that she and her father had reconciled, Enrique had accepted Terry after a few thinly veiled threats, and the sharp businessman even agreed to put a local craftsman under contract to Zabini Jewellers. The girl was so bubbly and radiant that Ginny realised how quiet and withdrawn Draco was in contrast. She asked how he liked the goulash. He shrugged. She then asked if he had seen any dragons that day.

He said succinctly, "Yes, two Longhorns and a Horntail," and went back to picking at his food.

Not even his favourite _clatite cu ciocolata si frisca_, chocolate and cream fritters, could bring Draco out of his dark mood. He refused the dessert, failing to smirk and make his standard 'is there anything Romanians _won't_ turn into a fritter' comment. The brooding started to worry Ginny when her boyfriend didn't curl a lip at botanist Poindexter's enthusing over discovering some rare orchids called _Corallorrhiza trifida. _

Finally, when the couple sat side by side on a fallen log watching the flames of the small bonfire, she leaned against him and said, "You still worry about your father. What he plans to do. Don't you?"

He continued to stare at the burning logs. In a toneless voice, he said, "I wish my father would see the error of his ways like Zabini did. Even knowing him the way I do. When you told me about Enrique, I wasn't happy for my mate. I was envious." Smiling bitterly, he confessed, "Blaise has a happy family, gets to sleep beside the one she loves every night, while I watch for ravens and get threatened if I get up for a bloody glass of water."

Ginny tried to distract him from bleak thoughts. "Were you really getting up for a glass of water?"

In the darkness, platinum hair looked like starlight when he shook his head. "No, I was going to check on you, to make sure the wards were working properly."

"What were you threatened with?"

The tiniest of smiles tugged at the corners of his mouth. "The hex affecting private areas…."

"No!" she cried.

Draco lips turned upwards at her unfeigned distress. "Yes. It made me thankful that I know the counter curse, and lessened my regret that I rescinded Montague's hex."

The silence that fell was comfortable instead of tense. Across the fire, Blaise and Terry were putting on their nightly display of what Niles had termed 'smug marrieds snogging.' Ginny watched interestedly as Terry got up and strolled towards the couple's tent while Blaise walked around the fire talking to volunteers and staff. "I wonder what she's asking?" Ginny mused aloud.

"Whatever it is, the answer's no so far," Draco said. When she reached them, the girl the others called 'Sophia' asked urgently, "Do you have a scarf I could borrow?" Dark eyes lit up when the answer was 'yes.' She pulled Ginny to her feet and grabbed her best mate's arm as well. "Come _on_, let's go get it!"

Ginny walked briskly to match Blaise's long strides, wondering the other girl wanted a scarf so desperately. Her face heated when a couple of reasons came to mind. She decided it was better not to know as she climbed the front steps, calling, "I'll run up and get it!"

When she returned, Draco was laughing softly. When Blaise hugged her and ran off with the scarf, he shook his head. "That's got to be the most Hufflepuff girl in the history of Slytherin House."

Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, Ginny said, "Do you know why she wants the scarf? Stop laughing and tell me, before my imagination gets more lurid!"

His flashing smile lifted her spirits. "She needs it to transfigure a seventh veil. It seems one fell out when she was packing." When Ginny repeated the word 'veil' disbelievingly, he moved in a way that made her jaw drop. "Yes, veil…as in dance of…a little belly dancing and a lot of dropping veils. Get it?"

Ginny got it. She determined to have Blaise teach it to her, so one day she could perform it for Draco. Trying desperately to get the image of Draco, bare-chested, leaning back against colourful pillows watching her veils drop one by one out of her over-stimulated brain, the girl said, "I didn't get to brush your hair today."

He gave her the same look he had in her imagination when she'd dropped the seventh veil. She immediately turned and led the way upstairs. In his room, Draco sat on the end of the bed. After she'd run the brush down his shoulder-blade length strands a few times, he caught her wrist. "Tonight, I'm going to brush _your_ hair."

Her lungs were screaming for oxygen by the time she had regained the ability to breathe. Trusting him with more than her hair, Ginny released the brush.

-

* * *

-

He had never brushed a girlfriend's hair before Ginny, or allowed one to touch his. Ironically, he had preferred not to be that intimate with someone he didn't truly care about.

When Draco was a child, his mother had allowed him to brush her hair once. He still remembered her pleased smile and the rare kiss she had bestowed on his cheek. He'd run a comb through Blaise's curls a few times on holidays when she was feeling wonky and complaining of looking like crap. She'd kissed his cheek too, smiling in pleasure and gratitude.

In the back of his mind, he'd thought that brushing Ginny's hair would be like his other experiences, something he did for someone else, a rare unselfish gift, not something he did for his own pleasure.

As he slid the brush down silken hair, Draco felt satisfaction in hearing the small sounds of enjoyment Ginny made in response to the repetitive strokes, but he also felt something else. Pleasure—her dreamy smile and heavy eyelids made him happy. He set aside the brush, using his fingers to comb through strands that gleamed brightly in the soft light of enchanted candles. It was like plunging his hands into a river of fire that didn't burn.

"Mmm…that feels so good," she said breathily.

Draco changed his mind about her fiery hair not burning. He was definitely feeling the heat. A sudden thought caused his fingers to still their massage of her scalp. He asked with feigned nonchalance, "Has…anyone else…ever brushed your hair?"

She tilted her head back to gaze up into his face while he knelt behind her. "Do my parents, or my brothers yanking a brush through my hair because Mum told them to count?"

He smiled. "No."

"Then no, unless you count Blaise, who has this weird thing for long hair." She giggled when he gave her a speaking look. "Okay, maybe it's not so weird, but I've only got a thing for _your_ long hair."

His fingers resumed their circling massage as he enjoyed the warm glow her words gave. Her head lolled back, tempting his fingertips…and lips…to skim down her gracefully arched throat. Mindful that they were in a bedroom with an open door, Draco lifted her hair and rubbed its softness against his cheek before brushing the ends across his lips.

Ginny fell back, sighing. "Kiss me."

Obligingly, he complied. "Your lips are perfect from every angle too."

Downstairs, the front door banged open and closed just as forcefully. "Ginny!" Charlie hollered.

She sat up, looking at her boyfriend in alarm. Draco put a finger to his lips and snatched up the brush, rapidly smoothing the strands his fingers had run through. They could hear Weasley taking the stairs two at a time.

Charlie halted in the doorway. "Why didn't you answer me, Ginny, and what the hell are you doing to my sister, Malfoy?"

"Mum always said yelling was rude, and we should go to the person we want to talk with and do just that—talk." Ginny crossed her arms and nodded in a way that made her brother grind his teeth.

"You're not my mother, Ginevra."

Draco tried to avert a sibling spat. "Good thing she's not, since I doubt your father wants me brushing his wife's hair." Ginny leaned back against him, giggling. Her brother scowled. Grey eyes rolled. "Humour, Weasley, or don't you recognise it?"

Charlie leaned heavily against the doorframe. He exhaled heavily. "I recognise humour, but I doubt my father would be amused to know I allowed you two to spend time alone in a bedroom."

Ginny said, "Don't tell him. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"I won't, this time, so keep it that way." Shaggy red hair flopped into his eyes when Charlie nodded vehemently. He shook his fringe back, sounding exasperated when he said, "I need to get this mess trimmed."

Draco felt Ginny tense before she relaxed and suggested with feigned nonchalance worthy of a Slytherin, "Why don't you ask Anika to cut it tomorrow morning?"

"No, I couldn't."

Dismissively, Draco said, "You're right. Sitting in a chair, letting someone lean over you, while running a comb and her fingers through your hair, trusting her not to cut your ear with the scissors—it takes a lot of courage."

"Are you calling me a coward, Malfoy?"

"No, I was thinking more…Slytherin." For an instant, when the man's face turned the shade of red his sister's had right before she kicked Bill, Draco felt just the smallest trace of concern. On Ginny's behalf, of course—she might get hurt if her brother started trying to Muggle duel.

After opening and closing his mouth several times, Charlie choked out, "I…am…a…Gryffindor, and I'll ask Anika to trim my hair first thing in the morning, because _Gryffindors_ aren't cowards like others I could name!"

Ginny jumped off the bed after her brother stormed off. She did a fetching little victory dance. "You're brilliant, and cunning and Charlie will thank you when Anika is _leaning over him_ and running her fingers through his hair." Sexy and cute at the same time, she sat beside him on the side of the bed and bounced in excitement. "Isn't matchmaking fun?"

He smirked. "Thrilling."

His lips were a breath away from hers when Charlie returned. "Go to bed, Ginny." Pointing to the corridor he stressed, "_Your bed._"

She stuck her tongue out before defiantly kissing her boyfriend and strutting out of the room. Draco laughed silently when she blew him a kiss in the doorway and cooed, "Good night, my love."

Charlie pushed her down the corridor. "_Noapte buna_ to you too, brat." He pointed his wand at Draco when she'd gone, waving the rod in an intricate pattern. "I've put an extra ward on this doorway. If you take one step out of here, I'll know, Malfoy, so don't even try."

Once his girl's overprotective brother had left, Draco listened to the sounds of the Weasleys getting ready for bed. When the house was quiet, he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He stood beneath the hot spray for a long time, attempting to relax. It wasn't the physical tension that came from closeness with Ginny that had him on edge. It was the faint, gnawing concern that something bad was going to happen.

He could hear his father drawling mockingly, _Worry is for those without the power to take action._ Lucius had taught his son many things, most of which the boy had tried to forget. There was one lesson, however, that he had learnt eagerly and still practiced regularly.

In bed, Draco closed his eyes, took slow, calming breaths, and remembered sitting beside his father in the dark library…

_Do you know why we're here?_

_Draco had just turned ten, and didn't like the dark. He was proud that his father would ask, however, so he shook off his childish fears. "You want to teach me something, I expect."_

_His father's pale eyes gleamed in the shadows. "Very good. I want to share with you something I only learned a few years ago, when the Dark Lord was gracious enough to impart the knowledge." _

_Straining, the boy could just make out his father's hand gesturing to the darkness surrounding them. _

"_I'm aware that you have trouble sleeping in the dark. Your mother told me that you worry that someone, or something, could attack when you're most vulnerable." Lucius cut off his son's protest with a wave of his hand. "I'm not angry, I'm impressed that you realise that at such a young age."_

_Grateful for the rare approval, Draco asked, "What can I do, Father, to make sure I'm safe?"_

"_Close your eyes and I'll teach you."_

Forcing himself to take deep, deliberate breaths, Draco tensed and then relaxed every muscle in his body, opening his mind and doing what his father had taught long ago. He fell into darkness.

His spirit became a shadow, floating above the bed and drifting through the wall. In the next bedroom, Charlie was tossing and turning. Ginny sighed in her sleep in the room beyond. The wraith-like soul lingered as a smile curved pink lips before the girl turned on her side, hugging a pillow and murmuring, "Mmm, Draco."

Eventually, the shadow resumed its journey, floating through every space, distantly observing that the wards were strong, and the house was safe. Drifting upstairs to return to its body, the spirit became aware of a soft fluttering that was more a disturbance of air than a sound. Flying toward the source, the shadow halted at the barrier of a windowpane. Once outside the protection of the wards, the soul was vulnerable. A murmur brought the spirit's attention to the girl slumbering upon the bed nearby. The fluttering sound came again…it sounded like wings beating.

Draco's spirit returned so abruptly to his body that he jack-knifed in bed, gasping for breath. He raked his hair back with shaking fingers, trying to calm his racing heart. What if Marisol was here in Romania, looking for a way in to harm Ginny?

He threw off the covers and strode toward the door, about to damn the wards and go to her anyway, until he was halted by the realisation that he couldn't tell Charlie about shadow walking and sensing…something…that might be a threat to Ginny. Even if Weasley wouldn't think him mental, Draco had taken vows of silence that were bound with blood.

He rubbed a hand across his face, wishing there was some way he could bypass the wards.

_You know a way._

He ignored the inner voice that was a memory of Lucius and picked up his wand to attempt a counter spell. Red sparks lit up the space in the doorway. Draco tried another spell, and another, and another.

_The others took the Dark Mark before they were given such power, but you are my son, and with this knowledge, you will be the ideal spy if ever the Dark Lord has need of one at Hogwarts._

Shudders wracked his body as Draco remembered what he had learnt summer holiday after second year, while the women slept upstairs in the Malfoy Mansion. The complicated spells, the agonising pain inflicted by his father when he misspoke, the agony his body experienced, until he knew and performed the spells perfectly.

He had never used his hard-earned skill for the Dark Lord, but he had used it, secretly, for himself. He was tempted to use it now.

_Will you stand by and do nothing while Marisol acts? You might as well have opened the window for her._

"No!" Draco's tormented whisper reverberated in the quiet room, silencing the mocking echo of his father. His face hardened with resolve. Hands held out, palms up, Draco closed his eyes and began to chant the spell that would transform him.

Where a boy once stood, a white ferret poked his head out of the pooling fabric and squirmed out of silken confinement before heading toward the door. The wards didn't affect the animal, which ran down the hallway and into Ginny's room. Scampering to the window, he stood on hind legs and sniffed, searching for any trace of a scent that did not belong. Nothing, except the scent of the girl's warm, clean skin.

Cautiously, the ferret slinked closer. He halted when a pillow fell off the bed as the sleeper rolled onto her back. Hopping onto the pillow, the animal leapt onto the bed and padded over to observe the girl's sleeping face.

Instinctively, he froze when her eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes to say in a thick, sleepy voice, "I'm dreaming that Draco turned into a ferret and came to watch over me." Her hands scooped him up and held his face close to hers. "Aw, tha's so sweet." Her lips brushed his whiskers, making him sneeze. She smiled as her eyes began to close. "You're sooo beautiful, even as a lil' ferret."

She hugged him to her chest; her fingers stroked his fur as she drifted off to sleep. Wriggling forward until his head rested upon soft skin, he decided to wait until he knew for sure that Ginny was safe before returning to his room. Soon, the sound of her heartbeat combined with the warmth of her body lulled him to sleep.

When morning sunlight entered the room, Draco was dreaming the strangest dream. He was licking the salt off a peanut, but for some reason wasn't supposed to bite it. Still licking, he heard a sleepy giggle. Opening his eyes in shock, Draco saw that his 'peanut' was the side of Ginny's—and it was enormous! Lifting his head to peer at the face which in his current state looked like that of a beautiful giantess, the boy who had become a ferret rolled off Gerd's—Ginny's—body and lay stunned for a moment after hitting the floor.

He shook off the impact, his paws scrambling for traction as he scurried for the door and ran back down the corridor toward his room. His ears detected the unmistakable sound of a door handle turning. Propelling his small body forward, Draco ran into his room and kept on scampering until he reached the bathroom.

Towelling off after he had performed the spell to transform back to his natural form and showered, Draco stepped into his room and came face to face with a visitor. Following a hasty glance to make sure the towel around his waist was securely fastened, he asked in a voice sharper than he had intended, "What are you doing in here, Ginny?"

She held up his discarded silk pyjama bottoms. "I came to tell you about a strange dream I had." Her soft brown eyes were large in her delicate face. "Was it a dream?"

He froze, just like a ferret. Defensively, he said, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't think you're brother would like finding you here with me, so why don't you go back, get dressed and I'll see you downstairs."

Ginny's hand rose to the bodice of her nightgown. "I dreamt that you became a ferret to look after me and that you…well…licked me."

Unable to meet her gaze, he scoffed, "So now I'm demoted from amazing fighting ferret to _pervy_ ferret? What a flattering dream. Thanks a lot."

Silence stretched out uncomfortably. He broke down and looked at her. She gave him the same stubbornly defiant stare she had given her brother last night. "So it was just a dream?" Ginny stepped around him and marched toward the bathroom. "Then you won't mind me looking for traces of white fur, will you?" His hand shot out and captured her wrist. She wrenched out of his grip. "Why are you trying to hide this from me? Why won't you just _tell _me that you're an Ani—"

"_I can't_," he interrupted desperately. "Some secrets are kept due to honouring a promise, but others are never spoken because the person has been bound by spell—with blood magic—and they literally…can't…tell anyone."

She hurled herself into his arms. "I'm sorry, I should've known. It's just that you were acting so cold."

He kissed her and stopped the stumbling apology, showing her without words that his feelings for her were anything but cold. Her hands slid over his chest and up to his shoulders, before trailing down to his hips, loosening his towel.

A crash downstairs made them spring apart. Draco felt his towel sliding and clutched it in a fist. Ginny backed slowly away, looking torn between alarm and disappointment. Another crashing sound caused her to blow him a kiss and run for her room. He dressed in the outfit Charlie had recommended, dragon hide pants, boots, and a cotton tee to wear under a dragon hide jacket because the air was decidedly cooler at higher altitudes.

Downstairs, there was no sign of Weasley in the kitchen. The housekeeper was sweeping up broken crockery along with bits of red hair. Resisting the urge to back out of the room and let Ginny speak to the woman, he strode forward and inquired awkwardly, "Are you all right?"

Dark hair swung forward to hide the Romanian's tear streaked face. "_Nu_…my virtue has been besmirched!"

Good gods, what the hell did that mean? Charlie had assaulted her against the counter? He didn't believe it. Icily, he said, "Could you speak English, please?"

She glared, "I cut his hair, I do nice thing, tell him his hair is pleasing, and he kissed me!"

He stared incredulously. "What a bastard! Was throwing crockery at his head punishment enough, or should I go curse him into oblivion?"

She didn't catch the sarcasm. "Do not speak of cursing! Charlie is a wonderful man, worth ten of you, and if you dare harm him I will do much more than throw crockery!" Red faced, the wench shouted, "Do you understand my English _now_?"

"Anika?"

Draco allowed the man who had walked up behind him to step into the kitchen. "Perfectly," he drawled.

He left the two to kill or kiss each other, pulling Ginny out the front door when she rushed down the stairs. "Your brother is working things out with your future sister-in-law. Let's go get Blaise to feed us."

She slipped her arm around his waist. "But what if they're not awake, or worse, _busy."_

He gave a low chuckle. "All the better."

Hours later, flying with Ginny on brooms that had been top of the line a long, long time ago, Draco kept to the sharp ridges although his bold girlfriend wanted to explore the conical peaks. The pungent pine fragrance was faint at this altitude even though the air was intoxicatingly fresh—or maybe he was intoxicated by the sense of freedom from fear, and from the burden of not being able to share that he was an Animagus.

On the flight up from base camp, they had seen brown bears, wolves, and even a lynx. Ginny had been excited to see an Imperial eagle, but he had instinctively recoiled, hoping with dark humour that he wasn't developing an antipathy for birds as well as spiders. He had preferred the scenery to the wildlife, admiring the Alpine lakes, streams, and cascading waterfalls.

His partner zoomed ahead, taking a detour through vertical limestone walls toward Vihorlat peak. The name meant burnt, and the Hungarian Horntails had marked the shallow caves there as part of their territory. The couple had been sent to verify that the cement-coloured eggs had yet to hatch and leave, using a Disillusionment Charm to conceal their presence.

When they touched down on the sandstone slope beneath the peak, Ginny engaged the charm to blend into her surroundings. Before Draco could do the same, he heard a caw and turned to see a raven alight on a boulder. While the bird morphed into a Spanish woman, he seized on a desperate plan. Silently, he began reciting the transformation spell.

Marisol said mockingly, "Did you think I would not find you? I listened at the kitchen window of that hovel belonging to your puta's family and heard them speak of how they hoped their little girl was safe in Romania." Black eyes glittered as she looked around. "I will deal with her and when I am through, you will be mine, lover."

Draco concentrated harder than he ever had before, stripping off his clothes to her delight and his chagrin. He had never been able to transform with clothing on—something about being too comfortable in his own skin. He held out his arms tauntingly just before the spell took effect. "If you want me, you'll have to catch me!" He heard her manic laughter while his world changed drastically.

As a ferret, he darted his way up the slope, zigzagging to avoid predatory talons. He scuttled between boulders, squeezed beneath ledges, and used every bush clinging to the volcanic mountainside to evade capture while climbing steadily upward.

The raven beat its wings furiously against the last spindly bush keeping her from her prize. He scrambled from cover and ran full out for the egg left to bask in the warmth of the sun. Leaping atop the grey oblong, Draco made every ferret howl and chattering noise he could while rising up on his hind legs.

Intent on her prey, the raven failed to notice yellow eyes glowing angrily in the cave behind him. The black-scaled dragoness lunged as he slipped off the egg and Marisol grasped empty air. A squawk and a terrible crunching sound propelled him forward in an adrenaline-boosted rush of speed.

Suddenly, he was snatched up. His furious wriggling, scratching and biting halted when he heard, "Damn it, you can stop being an amazing fighting ferret now! The Horntail, it _ate_ her! Marisol is dead. She won't hurt you, or anyone else, ever again."

His frantic heartbeat slowed as Ginny landed beside a waterfall and disengaged the charm to become visible once more. She pressed kisses to his furry face, laughing and crying. He licked her scratched cheek. She kept petting and kissing him. Trying to give her a hint, he nipped her chin. Ginny gave a watery giggle and finally set him down.

He slid into the small pool and transformed back into a form that was better suited to returning affection. She reached into her pack and threw him his black briefs. He almost dropped them when Ginny began to strip.

"It's like a bikini, Malfoy. Don't go prudish on me."

Pulling his briefs on before she jumped in, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight, thankful to be alive. He would've stayed that way indefinitely, raining kisses over her face in between holding her close if she hadn't gasped that she needed air. Looking down, he laughed and said, "Would you mind if I started calling you _Peanut_? I had a dream this morning that I was licking the salt off one and…." He rubbed the spot meaningfully.

Delicate red brows arched. "If you don't mind me calling you Ferret whenever you do."

He tried to reply lightly, "You can call me Ferret, but I'd rather you call me your love, because you're mine, and I'm so damned happy that you're safe." His hands rose to cup her cheeks as he kissed her tenderly before shifting her closer and kissing her passionately.

Ginny asked dreamily after passion gentled, "What did you just whisper?"

Draco smiled, "_Te iubesc_…I love you… I do, you know, in Romanian or any other language." He kissed her again and asked, "Now that you're safe, do you want to go home, or do you want to stay here and spend the summer with me?"

Ginny's smile, and her love, made him truly free when she said, "I'm staying with you. We're going to that dance, and we're going to celebrate. I love my family, but you…." Her arms twined around his neck while she lifted her lips to his. "_Te ador_."

**So, good night unto you all.**

**Give me your hands, if we be friends,**

And _Review_, not _'**reprehend.**'_

_-_

* * *

A/N: The Long Goodbye had a double meaning. The chap was long, and the finish, but not quite the end of the story. **_Dealing with Dragons_** is the story of that dance, and Draco discovering dragons are easy to deal with compared to Weasleys! As in almost every other chapter, I snuck a few things in, like names and bits of quotes. In Luna's pov was my fave _Bull Durham_ quote because "I believe in long, slow, deep, soft, wet, kisses that last three days." and as with the Princess Bride reference in Blaise's pov (the 'summer house' quote you may remember Westley saying in the fire swamp, heh), I like to get my faves in when I can. ; )

I couldn't put it in the disclaimer, 'cause that would've been telling, but I don't advocate teen marriage or doing a Fred and George and leaving school early, unless you're a fictional character with skills, maturity, and loads of money. :D I do advocate falling in love and snogging. LOL.

**A Tale of Two Matchmakers: Christmas Reunion **is posted as well. Seven years later... Blaise fears Terry wants a divorce, Luna is hiding a secret from Wesley, and Draco is tired of idiots saying his son has pink hair! Ginny's solution? Call the curls reddish blond and invite their friends to Malfoy Manor for Christmas.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!


End file.
